Sizigia: Entre el Sol y la Luna
by riona25
Summary: Continuación de "Mi Corazón en tus Manos"... ¿Quién dijo que después del "Sí, quiero" viene el "Y vivieron felices para siempre"? TODAS LAS PAREJAS: JxA, ExB, ExR, OC - AH, AU, OOC
1. Prefacio

_**Disclamer:**_** Los personajes los tomo prestados del maravilloso universo que Stephenie Meyer ideó para nosotros. El resto es cosa mía...**

* * *

"_La Sizigia es el momento mágico en que la Luna, en su fase de plenilunio, está directamente en línea con la Tierra y el Sol, entrando en perfecta conjunción, oposición y armonía todos los orbes."_

PREFACIO

El frío viento del norte golpeó su rostro. Se acababa el invierno y el Equinoccio de Primavera le otorgaba al mundo una jornada donde la duración del día y la noche sería la misma. Un momento en el que el alma se sincroniza con el acercamiento del Sol a la Tierra y, junto con el cambio que experimenta la propia Naturaleza, el hombre se siente renacer. Además, a partir de ese día, el reinado de las tinieblas iría en declive, cada día brillando con más vigor el Rey Sol, aunque, para esa nueva etapa, para lograr ese triunfo sobre la oscuridad, el Divino Astro los iba a necesitar.

El Sol era el fuego, el cielo diurno, el dador de vida. Sus rayos teñían de verde los campos, hacían madurar sus frutos y les otorgaba abundantes cosechas. Además, los protegía de los demonios de la noche y les daba calor, reconfortándolos, como una Madre ante sus Hijos.

¿Qué era todo aquello comparado con lo que Él les pedía? Nada. Su sangre no valía nada si Él no les concedía todas sus bendiciones para que pudieran vivir y disfrutar de ellas y era un honor entregar el propio cuerpo para que Él se alimentara y asegurar así el bienestar y prosperidad de su gente.

Eso fue lo primero en lo que pensó Jane cuando vio a La Ofrecida descender la escalinata para reunirse con ellos en el patio de entrada. Apenas se apreciaba su rostro, iba enfundada en una capa negra con ribetes y florituras rojos, como las que usaban las mujeres de la Corte, como la que la misma Jane usaba. Vislumbró a un lado de la escala a una pareja de edad madura y supuso que debían ser sus padres dado que miraban a la muchacha, sonrientes y llenos de gozo. Por sus vestimentas, parecían simples sirvientes, así que no era de extrañar su emoción, en vista del honor que se le había concedido a su hija. Todos se apartaban dándole paso y caminó hasta situarse frente a los Tres Reyes, arrodillándose humildemente ante ellos quienes inclinaron levemente su rostro como reconocimiento. Cuando se irguió, los tres hombres le dieron la espalda y ocuparon sus respectivas posiciones, para dar inicio al peregrinaje.

Formaban un triángulo perfecto y Jane no pudo evitar sobrecogerse ante su solemnidad, como cada vez que los contemplaba; a la cabeza se situaba Aro, el Rey del Mediodía, de cabello negro, largo y lacio y rictus severo. Su mediana edad lo situaba en aquella posición adelantada al ser su Sol el que más alto brillaba en el horizonte. Tras de él y justo delante de la muchacha, convirtiéndose en la base de aquella armoniosa figura se encontraban Marco, a la izquierda y Cayo, a la derecha. Marco era su Rey del Atardecer, el más longevo de los tres, aunque no era ni mucho menos un anciano. Su cabello largo y ondulado aún conservaba la oscuridad de su juventud pero sus facciones ya habían comenzado a alargarse, mostrándose cada vez más angulosas y sombrías. La mirada de Jane se detuvo entonces en Cayo, el llamado Rey del Amanecer, quien alzaba su barbilla con orgullo, sabiéndose hermoso como era. Su cabello era fino y de un rubio tan claro que casi se tornaba plateado en algunos de sus largos mechones y sus rasgos eran suaves y delicados, llenos de frescura.

El joven rey le dedicó una fugaz, inexpresiva y casi imperceptible mirada y un escalofrío la recorrió al percibirlo, desviando la suya de forma inconsciente y topándose al instante con los ojos de su hermano que se encontraba frente a ella, al otro lado del pasillo que se había abierto para la comitiva. Vio en ellos un deje de satisfacción, sin duda sabía perfectamente en que estaba ella pensando, compartiendo como lo hacían una sintonía que iba mucho más allá del mero hecho de ser mellizos. Y sí, Alec tenía razón. Envidiaba a aquella muchacha que en ese momento pasaba frente a ellos interrumpiendo su conexión visual, todas las jóvenes allí presentes lo hacían, pero, a diferencia de ellas, Jane sólo tenía que esperar un poco más, pronto ocuparía su lugar, en cuanto cumpliese con la misión para la que había sido escogida.

Hacía únicamente tres meses del Ritual de Designio, tres meses que habían pasado volando tan ocupada como estaba para prepararse para su cometido. El pasado Solsticio de Invierno había dado inicio a su nuevo destino y en el siguiente Equinoccio de Primavera, justo un año después y habiendo cumplido ya con el deber con el que se la había honrado, sería ella la que caminaría hacia el Altar Sagrado.

Cuando se anunció que, después de muchos años, en aquel Solsticio se realizaría el Ritual no dudó en presentarse. Tenía derecho por pertenecer a la Corte, aunque cualquier plebeya que se considerara merecedora de tal don podía hacerlo, cosa que no era muy común. Y, tal y como su hermano le aseguró que ocurriría, la escogieron a ella. _Posees todo lo necesario para que así sea_, no hacía más que repetirle. Era una noble, refinada y entregada a las costumbres de sus ancestros. Su hermosura era remarcable, con rostro angelical, mirada verde que recordaba los campos fecundados que les regalaba el Divino Astro y su cabello dorado rememoraba sus brillantes y cálidos rayos de vida. Pero, además de todo eso, era pura.

Un movimiento entre el gentío la sacó de su ensoñación y se apresuró a incorporarse al séquito. Alec se había ya unido con anterioridad a él, justo detrás de la Ofrecida, caminando al lado de dos muchachos más. Traspasaron el portón y se dirigieron a la colina. En lo alto habían colocado el Altar Sagrado, un gran tablero de mármol negro tallado de forma triangular sobre una peana que lo elevaba del suelo. Sobre la superficie del altar se hallaban cinceladas desde su centro tres acanaladuras que lo recorrían hacia cada uno de sus vértices, hasta las bocas de unas vasijas allí colocadas. A un lado, cerca del conjunto sacro habían dispuesto una pequeña plataforma formada con troncos y ramas, la pira que daría fin al ritual.

Al llegar a la cima, todos los asistentes dirigieron sus cuerpos y rostros hacia Occidente, por donde el Astro Sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse.

Los tres Reyes, que seguían manteniendo sus mismas posiciones, alzaron sus manos y sus voces al cielo, que sonaron al unísono.

-Divino ser de luz que representas el reflejo de la realidad que nosotros somos, te saludamos -recitaron tras lo que hicieron una venia.

Jane observó como la muchacha dejaba caer entonces su capa que resbaló hasta el suelo, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. Entonces, su hermano Alec y los otros dos jóvenes, Felix y Demetri, acompañaron a La Ofrecida hasta el altar, alzándola y ayudándola a tumbarse en ella. Situaron su cabeza en uno de los vértices del triángulo y abrieron sus brazos y sus piernas levemente, siguiendo la inclinación de los lados de la figura. Fue cuando los tres jóvenes se apartaron cuando los Reyes se acercaron, trasladando la efigie que formaban al propio altar; Aro se colocó en el vértice donde reposaba la cabeza de la muchacha y Cayo y Marco a sendos lados, cerca de sus brazos.

Otra muchacha a la que tampoco se le veía el rostro, cubierta con la oscura capa, pero que Jane reconoció como Heidi, se acercó a ellos. Haciendo una leve reverencia, elevó sus manos hacia Aro, mostrándole la bandeja que portaba con tres dagas de oro en ella. El rey tomó una y la alzó con ambas manos, dirigida la punta hacia el cielo.

-Tú suministras vida a innumerables seres sobre la faz de la Tierra, tus rayos nutren las plantas y tu calor regenera nuestras vidas. Cuando tú respiras, es tu aliento de vida el que nos alimenta. Tú eres dador y abastecedor.

Entonces Heidi se acercó a Cayo repitiendo ambos el mismo ritual que se hubiera realizado con Aro.

-Conocedor de la creación, inícianos en tus misterios. Ahora que somos moradores en un mundo de formas y fuegos de ilusión, te pedimos que traigas tus rayos a nosotros para que iluminen nuestros ojos y así podamos ver el esplendor de tu creación, a través estos velos de ignorancia que nos rodean -recitó el joven soberano con alta voz y sosteniendo también el puñal entre sus manos.

Por último, Marco asió la última daga y entonó de igual modo su salmo.

-Danos tu fortaleza y entendimiento para ejercer la correcta acción y juicio en los asuntos de nuestras vidas, para ver y sentir la verdad. Llegará el día en que nos elevaremos entonando una nueva canción de inmortalidad, ataviados con tus prendas espirituales de luz, la que hasta ahora hemos visto sólo en ti, pero que veremos en nosotros mismos.

Dicho esto, los tres hombres voltearon las dagas entre sus dedos, orientando en lo alto sus puntas con siniestro brillo hacia la joven, que vio la señal en ello para hablar.

-Yo estoy en ti y tú brillas en mí -comenzó a decir con voz firme. -Con ardiente deseo me esfuerzo en reflejar tu luz en mi corazón. Como un compromiso mutuo, yo te alimento de mí sangre; Tú me alimentas de la vida.

Y las tres dagas descendieron hacia ella al unísono, clavándose en su carne de forma fulminante. La muchacha recibió la muerte arqueando su espalda hacia el cielo, como una mujer que recibe deseosa a su amante, entregando sin temor ni pesar su ser y su sangre, que empezó a fluir al instante de sus heridas, a la vez que se disipaba por ellas su vida. El sagrado néctar comenzó a recorrer los canales labrados en la piedra y cayó espesa en las vasijas.

Heidi bordeó el altar, permitiendo que los soberanos depositaran las armas mortales en la bandeja, tras lo que se dirigieron a sus respectivas puntas, tomando cada uno un cuenco entre sus manos.

-Aliméntate a través de mí -rezaron los tres soberanos a la vez, antes de llevar el recipiente a sus labios.

Sin ningún titubeo o dilación, bebieron todo su contenido, tiñéndose sus bocas de carmesí con algunas gotas renuentes adheridas a su piel y enrojeciendo sus mejillas con el fulgor del líquido caliente. Cuando volvieron a depositar las vasijas en sus lugares, se alejaron un poco, permitiendo que Alec y los otros dos jóvenes cubrieran el cuerpo sin vida de la joven con una sábana color borgoña y la llevasen hacia la pira, colocándola allí y prendiéndola.

El fuego era una emanación del Sol, era su representante sobre la Tierra y consumiría el cuerpo de La Ofrecida, alimentándose ya no sólo de su sangre, también de su carne.

-Que este fuego arda hasta que te halles saciado y nútrenos tú con tu protector abrazo, luminoso y cálido -recitaron los Tres Reyes dando así fin al Ritual.

Se dejaría arder la hoguera durante toda la noche para que, al día siguiente, sus familiares recogieran las cenizas y las esparcieran al alba, hacia el Nuevo Sol.

Contemplaban todos la hipnotizante danza de las llamas cuando desde la tenue luz del ocaso se escuchó, a lo lejos, un graznido que rompió la sinuosa melodía del fuego al crepitar. Todos se voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido y vieron en el anaranjado horizonte un punto negro que se iba aproximando a ellos, agrandándose, cada segundo un poco más. Entonces, Aro alzó su brazo, en el momento en el que aquella forma indefinida se transformaba en un cuervo y que fue a posarse sobre él, como si en su mano hubiera sostenido una especie de imán que lo atrajera. Un pequeño pergamino pendía de su pata y Aro alargó su brazo hacia Marco, acercándole el ave quien, con sumo cuidado, desató la lazada que lo unía a su mensajero y lo desenrolló.

Conforme sus ojos paseaban por el diminuto pliego, media sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-Hermanos, la Sizigia entregó un hijo al mundo. Debemos partir.

* * *

**Y así comienza la secuela!**

**Bueno, para quienes acaban de descubrir esta historia, os informo que esto es la secuela de "Mi Corazón en tus Manos", fic que concluí recientemente. Si no lo habéis leído, os aconsejo que lo hagáis antes de leer ésta o perderéis el hilo y puede que no comprendáis algunas cosas.**

**Para mis fieles seguidores... ¡empezamos una nueva etapa! Y creo que una buena forma es introduciendo los nuevos personajes y su contexto.**

**¿Alguien ha visto alguna conexión entre el epílogo de "mi corazón..." y este prefacio? ¿Si? ¿No? Se hacen apuestas :p**

**Bueno, os informo de que ya tengo fecha para mi operación, será el 27 de este mes, en una semana más. Al final va a ser peor de lo que pensábamos porque la cosa no ha ido nada bien así que me abrirán para reconstruirme el hueso. No voy a entrar en detalles más escabrosos, la cuestión es que no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en volver a escribir, pero intentaré que sea pronto, aunque sea solo con la izquierda. De momento espero subir otro capítulo antes de la operación si me da tiempo.**

**Hasta entonces, espero muuuuchos reviews con vuestra opinión. Sé que no aparecen nuestros personajes favoritos pero es sólo el prefacio, ya habrá tiempo. Igual espero que os guste y os resulte interesante.**

**Muchos besos a todos. Espero que sigáis ahí!**

**^3^**


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Alice depositó el libro en la mesa de piedra del jardín para envolverse mejor en su capa, recostando su espalda en el banco. Era una mañana luminosa y despejada, que anunciaba el inminente fin del invierno, aunque los pocos días que faltaban para la llegada de la primavera parecían querer ofrecer batalla pues se presentaban fríos, sin dejar penetrar los cálidos rayos del sol que danzaban impotentes al no poder alcanzar la tierra. Sin embargo, a Alice no le desagradaba aquel frescor que golpeaba su cara, le resultaba agradable de hecho y se maravillaba al comprobar que, a pesar de no existir más de una jornada de distancia entre Asbath y Los Lagos, la temperatura allí era mucho más confortable.

Jasper le había explicado a que se debía, en el nombre del Reino estaba la respuesta. Las límpidas láminas de agua que adornaban el paisaje de su nuevo hogar atemperaban el clima. En verano absorbían parte del calor del sol refrescando el ambiente y en invierno los lagos les devolvían aquella tibieza que habían estado albergando en sus aguas durante la época estival. En sus numerosas visitas al Reino, Emmett aseguraba que, a veces, era más agradable estar tomando un baño que a la intemperie.

Al pensar en su amigo volvió a invadirle la nostalgia, ya no sólo por la vida en el que había sido su Reino sino por su presencia, la de todos. Días después de la boda de Emmett y Rosalie todos acudieron a Asbath. Jasper quería rendir homenaje a aquel ejército que lo había ayudado a vencer a Adamón y que aún no había regresado a casa. Por fin lo harían y acompañados por sus Reyes, como testimonio de su agradecimiento.

Una vez allí, hubo mucho que celebrar. Se hizo una ceremonia simbólica para volver a coronar a Jasper como Rey de Asbath y a Emmett como su Mano, ratificando el nombramiento de Francis como Capitán de la Guardia. Alice no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Selene, la hermana del muchacho, cuando se burló de él alegando que finalmente dejaría de ser el eterno sustituto de Emmett y tal como él había predicho que diría. Sin embargo era evidente lo orgullosa que se sentía de él y bien se lo hizo saber después al abrazarlo, reprimiendo contra su pecho un sollozo de alegría.

Alice siempre creyó que eran el paradigma de la relación entre hermanos, tan unidos siempre, apoyándose y comprendiéndose. Selene era poco más de un año menor que él, y por eso Francis se mostraba como su paladín protector y, sin embargo, se dejaba cuidar y aconsejar por ella de modo maternal. Sus padres habían fallecido cuando eran muy pequeños por lo que no era de extrañar que buscasen en ellos ese afecto que les había faltado, pero su conexión iba mucho más allá, confiando ciegamente él uno en el otro y conociéndose como si fueran uno mismo. Alice ni siquiera había visto ese tipo de vínculo en Jasper y Rosalie, a pesar de ser mellizos. Por supuesto que Jasper haría cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su hermana, cosa que había quedado más que patente en su reacción al conocer su romance con Emmett. Sin embargo, con Francis y Selene habría sido diferente, él se habría dado cuenta de todo desde un principio, si es que ella no se lo había contado antes. Era una muchacha muy dulce, inocente y franca, tal vez demasiado, alegaba Francis, pues en su ingenuidad a veces no alcanzaba a comprender que tanta sinceridad podía dejarla indefensa frente a las malas intenciones. A Alice le encantaba conversar con ella, ambas tan soñadoras como eran y, en el primer momento en que estuvieron a solas, Selene no perdió la oportunidad para felicitarla por haber encontrado al fin a su "Príncipe Encantado", suspirando por conocer ella al suyo y echándose ambas a reír.

La extrañaría mucho, como a todos en el castillo. Era feliz en Los Lagos, por supuesto, vivir junto a Jasper era vivir inmersa en una continua dicha, pero había días que estaba muy ocupado con sus quehaceres y no siempre la dejaba ayudarle alegando que no quería que se fatigasen ella y el niño, por lo que, a veces, se sentía sola aunque, bien pensado, no era soledad, era añoranza, de aquel verano pasado todos juntos, en familia.

Terminadas las celebraciones en Asbath, Jacob, Leah y su tío Charles decidieron volver a casa. Su partida hacia Los Lagos había sido poco menos que inesperada y, sobre todo Charles, debía volver a retomar sus asuntos en Breslau. Su despedida de Bella fue muy emotiva siendo comprensible, al tener que separarse de su hija y su futuro nieto. Jacob les reiteró a todos su invitación a su matrimonio con Leah y le pidió a Edward que fuera su padrino de bodas. Ciertamente la petición no sorprendió a nadie en vista de los lazos fraternales que habían surgido entre ambos muchachos como tampoco sorprendió la condición que le puso Edward a su vez, que él fuera el padrino de su hija, empeñado como estaba en que sería una niña.

Alice volvió a sonreír al recordar la alegría de todos, pero volvió a entristecerse al pensar en la marcha de Bella. Los cuatro, junto con Carlisle y Esme volvieron a Los Lagos. Su separación de Emmett y Rosalie bien sabía que sería corta, dado que los visitarían frecuentemente para poder poner Emmett y Jasper las cosas en orden para gobernar ambos Reinos y, como era de suponer, Rosalie siempre le acompañaba. Pero con Bella iba a ser distinto.

Edward y sus padres siempre permanecían allí hasta el final del verano y esa vez no fue la excepción. Cuando se despidieron prometieron reunirse para Navidad pero no fue así. A finales de noviembre recibieron la visita de Esme y Carlisle, quien quería revisar a Alice y asegurarse de que su embarazo iba bien, cosa que no estaba sucediendo con el de Bella. Había sufrido hemorragias, leves eso sí, pero había riesgo de que perdiera al bebé así que debía guardar reposo. Su visita duró un par de días y se marcharon, pues Carlisle no quería ausentarse demasiado tiempo de Meissen, por si Bella lo necesitaba. Por suerte, hacía algunas semanas que había recibido una carta de su prima, diciéndole que se encontraba mucho mejor y que había vuelto a hacer vida normal, aunque de igual modo debía cuidarse.

Alice palpó su vientre. En pocas semanas vería el rostro de su hijo y la emoción la embargaba al pensar en ese día. Notó como se movía en su interior, era una sensación maravillosa el sentirlo crecer cada día dentro de ella, aunque esa mañana estaba bastante inquieto. Alice comenzó a acariciar su abultado vientre mientras cerraba los ojos susurrando una nana. Normalmente, en las ocasiones en que lo notaba más nervioso, eso era suficiente para calmarlo pero ahora parecía estar bastante molesto porque no funcionaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, amor? -escuchó de repente la voz de Jasper a su lado.

Alice lanzó un quejido como respuesta, dibujándose una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Si haces enfadar a tu hijo pago yo las consecuencias -le apuntó ella. -Piensa que lo ignoras al afirmar que estoy sola -le aclaró al ver su semblante confuso.

-¿Está despierto? -quiso saber sentándose a su lado.

-Y bastante nervioso -agregó ella preocupada.

-Veamos -dijo, indicándole con un gesto que apartara sus manos.

Jasper posó entonces las suyas en su vientre y Alice dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La sensación de calma y sosiego que la invadían cada vez que lo hacía aún la sorprendía y lo mismo debía sentir el bebé pues se detenía al instante. Lo reconocía por su simple tacto, ni siquiera le hacía falta escuchar su voz, aunque Jasper acostumbraba a hablarle mientras Alice lo observaba encandilada.

-Cálmate o le harás daño a mamá -le decía en ese momento y, como si de un conjuro se tratase, el niño dejó de removerse.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó Jasper a Alice.

Alice asintió con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Quizás deberías recostarte un poco -le sugirió él.

-Estoy bien -negó con la cabeza. -Tal vez no le ha gustado el desayuno o, simplemente, ha amanecido de mal humor.

-No puede ser que tenga mal carácter con los padres tan risueños y afables que tiene -bromeó Jasper y sintió al segundo como palpitaba con fuerza el abdomen de Alice.

-Definitivamente está de mal humor -hizo ella una mueca.

Entonces Jasper acercó su mejilla apoyándola en su vientre mientras acariciaba la zona donde le había dado la patada.

-Tranquilo, pequeño -le susurraba.

Alice volvió a respirar pausadamente, relajándose.

-Tal vez está enfadado porque aún no hemos escogido su nombre -sugirió Jasper.

-No es eso y lo sabes -alegó ella, enredando sus dedos en las ondas de su cabello rubio. -Él mismo me dará su nombre cuando nazca.

Muy despacio, Jasper apartó rostro y sus manos de su cuerpo, irguiéndose.

-Creo que ha vuelto a dormirse -repuso mientras rodeaba los hombros de Alice con su brazo, acercándola a él. Con su otra mano tomó su mejilla y buscó sus labios con los suyos, besándola con dulzura.

-Hola -musitó apartándose de ella.

-Hola -le lanzó una sonrisa.

-Siento haber tardado tanto -se disculpó él. -Quería leer ese informe lo antes posible.

-¿Cómo le está yendo a Emmett? -se interesó ella.

-Está haciendo un trabajo formidable con el tema de las recaudaciones -le explicó.

-Entonces ¿qué te preocupa? -indagó ella, conociendo bien el semblante de su esposo, atusando con su dedo índice la línea que se le marcaba en el entrecejo.

-El abuso de poder por parte de algunos señores feudales en Asbath -le dijo. No era un tema que le agradase tratar con ella, pero Alice le había hecho comprender después de lo sucedido con Laurent que era lo mejor por lo que concordó en no eludir ningún asunto, por mucho que a él le contrariase hacerlo.

-Quizás los mismos alguaciles que se encargan del tema de la recaudación podrían encargarse de ello en tu nombre -le sugirió ella.

-Eso mismo me ha propuesto Emmett -añadió Jasper. -Aunque temo que acabarán convirtiéndose en verdaderos juicios por lo que necesitamos mandar a muchachos que estén bien preparados en nuestras leyes. Hay Señores en Asbath que aún creen que su simple nombre les otorga todo tipo de privilegios.

-La justicia es la única solución en esos casos -recitó ella. -Como buen Rey que eres, seguro que sabrás impartirla.

-Gracias por la confianza, mi Reina -besó él su nariz. -Pero no nos preocupemos por eso ahora -le pidió él. -¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Estaba pensando que aún no hemos hecho aquella excursión por los lagos que me prometiste una vez -propuso con mirada traviesa.

-¿Y tú me consideras buen Rey? -apuntó él. -Parece que no he sido capaz de cumplir con mi principal obligación.

-No era un reproche, Jasper -acarició ella su rostro al tornarse su mirada sombría.

-Debería serlo -se lamentó él.

-No es fácil gobernar un Reino, mucho menos dos -agregó mostrándose comprensiva.

-Tú y mi hijo sois lo más importante para mí y no creo estar demostrándolo como es debido.

-¿Crees que me sentiría más satisfecha si no te separases de mí en todo el día mientras nuestros Reinos se derrumbasen por la falta de atención y dedicación de su soberano?

Jasper la atrajo hacia su pecho abrazándola con ternura.

-En verdad no sé qué he hecho para merecerte -le susurró.

-¿Y para merecerte yo a ti? -preguntó ella en cambio.

-Amarme como lo haces -afirmó él.

-Del mismo modo que me amas tú a mí ¿no? -alegó con rotundidad.

-Tanto que a veces no sé que hacer para que lo comprendas.

-Pues por lo pronto puedes llevarme a dar ese paseo -bromeó ella.

-¿Te sientes con fuerzas? -se inquietó él.

Alice se levantó del banco animosamente como respuesta.

-Está bien -aceptó Jasper irguiéndose a su vez. -Aunque en esta ocasión creo que deberíamos obviar tu idea de compartir montura. Podría ser peligroso para el niño que cabalgaras.

-Es increíble que aún te acuerdes de aquello -se mordió el labio con timidez.

-Jamás lo olvidaría -negó él.

-Jasper... -tomó ella sus manos al ver una sombra enturbiar su mirada.

-Por desgracia sí que hay cosas que quisiera y no puedo olvidar -se lamentó él bajando su rostro.

-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo -llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla. -Y en parte fue culpa mía por no confiar en ti y sacar mis propias conclusiones. No hablemos de eso, por favor -añadió al ver su intención de discrepar. -Disfrutemos de este día juntos.

Jasper suspiró hondo.

-Muy bien -concordó entonces con tono más optimista. -Le pediré a algún muchacho que nos prepare la calesa, así yo puedo manejar las riendas y tú observar el paisaje a mi lado y, mientras la alistan, podemos ir a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

-Puedo manejarme en la cocina -le recordó ella. -He cocinado para ti cientos de veces.

-Por eso mismo -la instó a caminar llevándola de la mano. -Quiero verte en plena tarea, debe ser fascinante -le sonrió travieso.

-Fascinante no sé si será, pero lo que sí sé es que a las muchachas les dará un ataque al verte allí -exclamó Alice provocando las risas de ambos.

Abandonaron el jardín y accedieron al patio de servicio esperando encontrarse a algún muchacho de camino a la cocina, hallando a Benjamin, quien salía de ella.

-Buenos días, Benjamin -se apresuró a saludarlo Alice.

-Buenos días, Majestades -se inclinó él levemente.

-¿Angela ya ha terminado sus clases? -quiso saber ella.

-Si, Majestad. Acabo de dejarla en la cocina -le indicó.

-Necesito un favor -le comentó Jasper entonces. -¿Podrías pedirle a algún mozo que nos prepare la calesa? Queremos dar un paseo.

-Por supuesto, Majestad -se apresuró a obedecer.

-¡Vamos! -estiró Alice de Jasper, apremiándolo, quien se maravillaba de la animosidad de su esposa. Con lo avanzado de su embarazo debería sentirse pesada, incluso torpe, pero su impetuosidad era la misma de siempre.

Al entrar por la puerta trasera de la cocina, sorprendieron a Charlotte y Angela sentadas a la mesa, departiendo alegremente mientras desenvainaban legumbres para la comida. Al voltearse a mirar quien había entrado, sus rostros alarmados ilustraron el respingo de ambas doncellas que soltaron las vainas y se levantaron de súbito, inclinándose confusas.

-Te lo dije -miró Alice a Jasper de reojo.

-No era mi intención importunaros -se disculpó Jasper.

-Eso es innecesario, Majestad -disintió Angela. -Disculpad nuestra reacción, no os esperábamos.

-Queremos algunos alimentos para nuestro paseo -les explicó Alice mientras se dirigía a la alacena.

-Sentaos, Majestad -le cedió Charlotte su silla a Jasper, acudiendo a ayudar a Alice.

-¿Queréis un té de hierbas? -le ofreció Angela.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Qué tal las clases con los pequeños? -se interesó Jasper, mientras la muchacha le alcanzaba un jarra de greda para llenarla de agua hirviendo.

-Muy bien, aprenden muy rápido y...

El estruendoso estallido de una fuente contra el suelo los alertó a ambos quienes dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar de donde venía el sonido.

-¡Alice! -gritó Jasper levantándose al instante al verla encogida contra la puerta de la alacena, con sus manos rodeando su vientre y el rictus convulsionado de dolor. -¿Qué tienes? -la sostuvo contra su pecho. La muchacha apenas podía respirar.

-¡Majestad, habéis roto aguas! -exclamó Charlotte señalando un charco en el suelo.

-Eso es imposible -negó Jasper escéptico. -Aún faltan varias semanas para que el niño nazca.

Entonces Alice volvió a encogerse contra Jasper lanzando un quejido ahogado, apretándose el abdomen.

-Creo que tu hijo decide eso -resopló ella. -Y ha decidido que sea ya.

-Hay que llevarla a la recámara -propuso Angela. -Prepararé más agua caliente.

Sin dudarlo, Jasper la tomó en brazos con el rostro crispado para encaminarse a su habitación, seguido de Charlotte.

-Necesitaría que me contagiaras de tu calma ahora -le pidió Alice reprimiendo una mueca de dolor.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien -dijo más para él que para ella y sí que necesitaba hacer acopio de toda su calma. Su hijo iba a nacer ya y no estaban preparados para ello. Carlisle había prometido acudir en dos semanas más por si el niño se adelantaba estar presente pero se había adelantado más de lo previsto.

Depositándola en la cama, Alice volvió a encogerse al arremeter otra contracción.

-Hay que ir en busca de una partera -sugirió Jasper. -En alguna aldea cercana debe haber una.

-Los dolores son muy seguidos, demasiado -sacudió Charlotte la cabeza. -No creo que llegue a tiempo.

-En cualquier caso que vaya alguien en su busca.

-Se lo diré a Peter -acordó ella retirándose de la habitación. -Y vendré enseguida con el agua.

Jasper se sentó cerca de Alice, quien buscaba su mano, aferrándola con fuerza al encontrarla. En su frente comenzaba a agolparse gotas de sudor, que resbalaban entremezclándose con las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos a causa del dolor.

-Tranquila -susurró él pausadamente, retirando los mechones de cabello húmedos de su rostro.

-Tengo miedo, Jasper -musitó ella con voz ahogada.

-Todo va a salir bien -quiso asegurarle él.

De pronto, Alice cerró los ojos apretando su mano con fuerza, encogiéndose contra su vientre y conteniendo la respiración mientras la punzada de dolor la traspasaba y, tras lo que le parecieron segundos eternos, se derrumbó en la cama.

-Respira -la animó él acariciando su frente. -Despacio.

-Jasper...

-Mírame, Alice -le pidió obedeciendo ella. -Vamos a superar esto -le dijo con firmeza enjugando sus lágrimas. -No voy a permitir que os pase algo o a ti o al niño ¿de acuerdo?

Alice asintió repetidamente con la cabeza y de nuevo la atacó otra contracción, con más violencia que la vez anterior pues no pudo reprimir un grito.

-¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido desde que me fui? -preguntó Charlotte quien entraba en la recámara junto con Angela, con un caldero de agua caliente y paños limpios.

-Ésta es la segunda -respondió Jasper.

-Benjamin ha salido en busca de la partera - le informó Angela mientras depositaba el caldero en la cómoda y sacaba sábanas de los cajones.

-Majestad, necesito revisaros -se acercó entonces a Alice.

-No os andéis ninguna con remilgos y formalidades ahora -masculló Alice luchando contra el dolor. -Haced lo que tengáis que hacer.

-Apoyad los pies en la cama y abrid las piernas -titubeó la doncella alzando su vestido por encima de la cadera, descubriéndola. -Me temo que ya no hay tiempo para la partera.

Jasper se levantó y comprobó por sí mismo a qué se refería Angela. Atusándose el cabello nerviosamente, volvió a la cabecera de la cama y se arrodilló colocándose cerca del rostro de Alice, para que pudiera mirarlo.

-Escúchame, Alice. El bebé va a nacer ya...

-Pero...

-Cálmate -le pidió, aún sabiendo que estaba aterrada. -Ya te dije que todo va a salir bien.

-¡Pero no puedo dar a luz sola! -exclamó ella con temor.

-No estás sola, yo te ayudaré.

Alice lanzó un grito al asaltarle otra contracción.

-¡No podré! -chilló en medio del dolor. -Tienes que buscar a alguien, Jasper. El bebé...

-Le ayudaremos a nacer -le aseguró. -Nunca lo hemos hecho pero sabemos que hay que hacer ¿verdad? -se dirigió a las muchachas en busca de apoyo, quienes asintieron, aunque inseguras.

-Jasper...

-Ahora vas a calmarte ¿de acuerdo? -asió su rostro entre sus manos llamando su atención. -Vas a tratar de controlar la respiración y a empujar cuando yo te diga ¿me has entendido?

-Tengo miedo -repitió ella.

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien -besó su frente. -Pero tienes que confiar en mí ¿sí?

Alice asintió entre lágrimas y Jasper depositó un beso en sus labios.

-Te amo, Alice -le susurró separándose de ella. Luego, con decisión, ocupó el lugar de Angela, frente a sus piernas, colocando las manos en sus rodillas y la muchacha se apresuró a adelantarse y tomar la mano de Alice, alentándola.

De repente, la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse.

-Quiero que respires y me avises cuando vuelva el dolor -le dijo, ignorando aquella penumbra que empezaba a ser cada vez más intensa.

De pronto, Alice lanzó un gemido y Jasper se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Empuja, amor -le pidió obedeciendo ella al instante. -¡Maldita nube! -exclamó entonces al hacerse la oscuridad cada vez más latente.

-No es una nube, Majestad -se alarmó Charlotte corriendo hacia la ventana. -Es como si una luna negra empezara a tapar el sol.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? -se encogió un poco dirigiendo desde su posición la vista a la ventana. -¿Pero qué...?

-¡Jasper! -gritó Alice mientras la negrura se hacía cada vez más densa.

-Empuja otra vez mi amor, no tengas miedo, estoy aquí -le habló. -Rápido Charlotte, ¡enciende velas!

-Majestad...

-¡Es un eclipse! -le gritó exaltado. -¡Se oscurecerá todo y necesito ver para recibir a mi hijo!

-Jasper...

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -la animó con voz más calma ahora mientras veía a la doncella colocar velas a su alrededor con premura. -Respira y cuando vuelva el dolor quiero que empujes con todas tus fuerzas.

Charlotte estaba colocando un candelabro al lado de Jasper cuando la noche cerrada inundó la habitación y Alice lanzaba un grito desgarrador.

-Ahora Alice, ¡empuja! -le pidió soltando sus rodillas y colocando las manos en la entrada de su cuerpo, por donde comenzaba a vislumbrar la cabeza del bebé. -Ya casi está amor, empuja un poco más.

Al hacerlo, Jasper sintió sus manos llenarse con el cuerpecito de su hijo, tomándolo y ayudándole a salir de su madre y poniéndose a lloriquear al instante.

-¡Dios mío Alice, es precioso! -exclamó sintiendo en su boca un sabor salado. Lloraba y apenas se había dado cuenta. -Tenías razón, es un niño.

-Quiero verlo -gimió ella casi sin aliento.

-Dame un segundo -le pidió mientras Angela y Charlotte se arrodillaban a su lado para ayudarle. Extrajo una daga de su bota y cortó el cordón que Charlotte anudaba tras lo que Angela lo limpió de sangre un poco con un trapo y agua caliente y lo envolvieron con una sábana. Jasper se levantó acunándolo un momento para calmar su llanto y caminó hacia la cabecera de la cama para entregárselo a Alice, quien abría sus brazos, dejando que Jasper lo colocara sobre su pecho. El bebé lanzó un pequeño suspiro en cuanto sintió el calor de su madre.

Paulatinamente, la luz comenzó a abrirse paso entre las sombras y Jasper miró hacia la ventana con cierto asombro.

-Ilsïk -susurró entonces Alice.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Jasper sin comprender sentándose frente a ella.

-Se llamará Ilsïk.

-¿Qué significa? -indagó curioso acariciando su rostro.

-No lo sé, pero es lo que él quiere -sonrió ella. -¿No te gusta?

-Es perfecto, al igual que él -se inclinó sobre ella para besarla con ternura. -Gracias, Alice.

-¿Ves que tiene el color de tu cabello y tu mentón? -apuntó ella, alzando sus dedos para secar sus lágrimas.

-Pero yo tenía razón en lo del color de los ojos -puntualizó él sonriente.

-Es verdad -afirmó Alice mirando los ojos del pequeño. -¿Qué hacéis ahí? -preguntó de repente al ver a las doncellas observando la escena desde lejos.

-Venid aquí -les pidió Jasper. -Os agradezco infinitamente la ayuda.

-No hemos hecho nada, Majestad -repuso Angela, acercándose ambas a la cama.

-Este jovencito ha hecho todo el trabajo solo -acercó Charlotte un dedo a la mano del bebé que lo tomó con un leve apretón. -Va a ser muy fuerte -rió la doncella ante el gesto.

-Parece que ya no harán falta las velas -comentó Jasper al percatarse de que la mañana volvía a presentarse tan luminosa como antes de un modo tan rápido y sorprendente.

-Me ha parecido que has dicho algo de un eclipse -aventuró Alice viéndolo apagarlas.

-Nuestro hijo ha decidido nacer en un momento un tanto especial -se volvió a sentar frente a ella.

-Porque va a ser especial -sentenció ella acariciando la espalda de Ilsïk, quien dormía plácidamente sobre el latido de su madre.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

_Se dice que la curiosidad es una cualidad característica de la juventud al igual que las ansias de vivir y descubrir nuevos horizontes y en aquel muchacho brillaban con deslumbrante fulgor. Empero, las enseñanzas de su Maestro le decían que aquello lo distanciaba del camino del altruismo y no podía dejarse llevar por sus anhelos personales. _

_Con gesto sombrío elevó la vista al cielo... su necesidad de comprender le hacía morderse la lengua y así se lo hizo saber el anciano que lo observaba con aire divertido a su lado._

_-¿Qué te aflige tanto? -le preguntó con conocimiento de causa._

_-Nada, Maestro -titubeó el muchacho mientras revolvía el fuego de la hoguera con infructuoso disimulo._

_-Es peor la mentira que reconozcas lo que corroe tu mente -le advirtió._

_El muchacho enrojeció de vergüenza pero se decidió a hablar._

_-Maestro, ¿quien gobierna la marcha del Sol y la Luna?_

_El anciano profirió un risa amortiguada mas respondió a su inquietud._

_-Cuando crearon el mundo, los Dioses sembraron la bóveda celestial con chispas para iluminarlo, puntos de luz que brillaban constantemente a través de la oscuridad como estrellas relucientes. Las más luminosas de estas chispas, sin embargo, se reservaron para la forja del Sol y de la Luna, los cuales fueron colocados en bellos carros de oro para guiar al Día y la Noche. _

_-Rápidos viajan el Sol y la Luna. Parecería que están asustados, y no apresurarían más su marcha si temiesen la muerte -puntualizaba el joven al sabio anciano mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado, alarmado por lo rápido que se le escurría el tiempo de las manos._

_-No es extraño que vayan deprisa; cerca van quienes los persiguen, y no tienen más salida que escapar -aseveró él._

_-¿Quién les causa tantas fatigas? -preguntó curioso el joven._

_-Hay dos Sombras; Skoll, el señor de la repulsión que asusta y quiere coger al disco Sol y su hermano Hati, señor del odio que corre tras la Luna para devorarla. _

_-No quieran los Dioses que así sea -exclamó con temor el muchacho._

_-Mas así habrá de ser -declaró el viejo con seriedad. -Desde los albores de la humanidad lo dicta la profecía._

_-¿Qué profecía es esa? -quiso saber él._

_La expresión del anciano se tornó grave y solemne mientras comenzaba su relato._

_"Y dará el equilibrio que el mal siempre siga de cerca los pasos del bien con la intención de destruirlo, siendo el único objetivo de las bestias el alcanzar y tragarse a los brillantes objetos que persiguen, para que el mundo vuelva así a estar envuelto en su oscuridad inicial en que se sumía la vida._

_Llegará el día en que ambos seres se aproximarán demasiado a sus presas, clavándoles sus fauces y la humanidad aterrorizada ante un posible fin provocará un estruendo tan ensordecedor que las Sombras, asustadas por el ruido, los soltarán de sus mandíbulas. Una vez libres de nuevo, el Sol y la Luna reanudarán sus caminos, huyendo con más rapidez que antes, perseguidos velozmente por los hambrientos monstruos a través de sus estelas, los cuales esperarán con ansia el momento en el que sus esfuerzos se verán recompensados. _

_El brillo que los señores del hastío robasen a ambas esferas celestiales con sus dentelladas no será en vano. Unirán esos fragmentos en el día señalado, en la noche señalada: un día sin su noche y una noche sin su día; un único y fatuo momento de perfecta conjunción de ambos astros, rompiéndose por un mísero instante los designios que los fuerzan a no reunirse jamás._

_Y de esa unión mística nacerá un niño, de carne y luz, brillante como el sol, enigmático como la luna, y los dos convivirán en él, sus esencias. El estigma de su cuerpo lo marcará y será la prueba de su identidad, una efigie del momento en que verá el mundo y tomará como propio el nombre de ese encuentro mágico en cualquiera de sus formas paganas, para así ser reconocido por ellos._

_Pronto se alzará hasta los cielos en un intento de volver a su cuna, hacia su Padre Sol y su Madre Luna y ese ardid usarán los señores obscuros para cumplir con su misión, intrigando, engañándolo para ser guiados por él. _

_Entonces se dará un gran improperio, y es que Skoll se tragará al Sol y destruirá el elixir masculino de la Luz Divina, llorando todos los hombres por lo que les parecerá una gran calamidad. Inmersos estarán en su desgracia que no se percatarán de que Hati sorberá a la Luna y suprimirá el elixir femenino de esta misma Luz, extinguiéndola al anular las dos esencias que la formaban complementándose y ya nada quedará..._

_Se cumplirá así la Profecía y el Eclipse será total, eterno, perpetuo. Será el Día del Fin del Mundo, el Apocalipsis, el Ragnarök, el Día del Juicio Final..."_

-¿De nuevo con ese libro?

La voz de Leah a su lado le hizo dar un respingo, cerrando el tomo de golpe.

-Desde el eclipse del otro día...

-Sizigia -la corrigió Jacob.

-Sé perfectamente lo que fue -puso Leah sus brazos en jarra discrepando. -Creo que conozco las fases de la Luna tan bien como tú.

-Discúlpame -colocó el libro sobre la mesa cercana y se levantó del butacón, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-No haces más que leerlo desde entonces -le recordó ella más calmada. -Y no entiendo el motivo. No deberías prestarle atención, ni siquiera sé porqué está aquí en la biblioteca.

-También lo tenemos en la nuestra -apuntó Jacob.

-Pero no forma parte de nuestro legado -negó ella con la cabeza. -No refleja nuestras costumbres o creencias.

-A veces, es interesante conocer la visión que tienen otros del mundo.

-Hablas como mi hermano -suspiró ella resignada.

-El Mundo es uno, pero cada quien lo ve desde diferentes perspectivas.

-Pues esa perspectiva en concreto me da escalofríos -señaló ella el volumen.

-En eso concuerdo contigo -besó sus nudillos. -No es muy esperanzadora que digamos, pero parece ser que hay quien cree en ella.

-Puede ser -se encogió ella de hombros.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema -acarició su mejilla. -¿Para qué me buscabas?

-¿Y quién dijo que te estaba buscando? -lo miró ella con simulado recelo.

-Me lo dicen tus ojos -aseveró él.

-¿Ah sí? -se hizo la sorprendida.

-Aunque creo que hay quien lo está diciendo pero a gritos -la miró sugerente.

-Yo no oigo a nadie -fingió desinterés.

-Pues yo sí, y escucho claramente lo que quieren de mí -repuso acercándose con lentitud a ella. -Y, la verdad, les daré más que gustoso lo que me piden.

Consumió el poco espacio que había entre ellos y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos. Leah dejó escapar un suspiro ante su impulso y que Jacob capturó, gimiendo su pecho al captar su aliento, al degustar su sabor; jamás se saciaría de ella. Jugó con su boca recorriéndola con tortuosa lentitud, estudiando su silueta, su forma y reconociéndola en cada uno de sus roces. Su mente era capaz de evocar cada curva, cada pequeño pliegue que dibujaban aquellos labios carnosos que lo enloquecían y el elixir que humedecía los suyos lo ataba a ellos, cautivándolo sin remisión. Y aquel aroma... el tacto terso de su piel, sus finos dedos hilando las largas hebras de su cabello y el temblor de su delicado cuerpo al estrecharla él entre sus brazos... toda ella... Con cada día que pasaba rozaba de un modo más palpable los límites de la demencia siendo semejante tesitura difícil de franquear. Se obligó a separarse de ella, reticente y unió su frente a la suya, clamando por aliento y sosiego, tratando de controlar esa necesidad indomable que tenía de ella.

-Estas semanas se me están haciendo eternas -musitó él.

-Ya falta poco -susurró ella.

-Debería haber esperado más tiempo en Dagmar -suspiró él con pesar.

Leah bajó su rostro, entristecida.

-Pero no soportaba ni un día más separado de ti -agregó entonces y toda la tristeza de la muchacha se diluyó dando paso a una gran sonrisa. Enredó los brazos en su cuello y acercó su boca a la suya, besándolo llena de emoción. Jacob rodeó su cintura con sus manos atrayéndola hacia él, perdiéndose de nuevo en la locura de sus labios.

-Así no me ayudas -respiró en su boca.

Leah consintió, apartándose de él mientras lanzaba una risita traviesa.

-En realidad venía a avisarte de que la cena está casi lista -admitió ella.

Jacob lanzó una carcajada.

-Vamos entonces -estiró de su mano para que caminara junto a él, pero no habían dado ni un par de pasos cuando Seth irrumpió en la biblioteca.

-Os estaba buscando.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -se alarmó Leah.

-Hemos recibido carta de Los Lagos -negó con la cabeza, alargándole un pliego que portaba en su mano a Leah. -Ha nacido el bebé de Alice.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó ella sonriendo con alegría, mientras paseaba rápidamente las líneas por la misiva.

-No lo vas a creer -miró a Jacob. -Justo en el instante de la Sizigia.

Leah apartó la vista del pliego y miró a los muchachos, quienes compartían una mirada más que significativa.

-¡Es sólo una casualidad! -trató de disuadirlos la joven. -Pueden haber nacido centenares de niños en todo el mundo en ese momento.

-Pues espera a escuchar su nombre -replicó Seth divertido.

-¿Cuál es? -preguntó Jacob intrigado.

-Ilsïk -concluyó Seth.

Ambos miraron a la muchacha de modo inquisitorio y su escepticismo, irremediablemente, tocó a su fin, al igual que su alegato. Los acontecimientos eran, cuanto menos, abrumadores... hasta para ella.

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Para quien habían dicho que Aro hablaba del hijo de Alice ¡¡habéis acertado!! Aún hay alguna cosilla más por ahí escondida pero ya se irá viendo con el tiempo, no podemos desvelar en el primer capítulo el fic entero no? No os preocupéis si se os escapó algo, todo irá fluyendo a su debido tiempo.**

**De momento, creo que empezamos con buen pie, y que os pareció interesante, eso es lo más importante para mí y quiero agradecer personalmente los que me mandaron su review.**

**Ericastelo, ****BeliceAurora-Cullen, PAULETTA, Bells Lopez, AnUsKy, Romy92, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, Hadelqui, VERONICA PAOLA, Serena Princesita Hale, Allelu, Bonnie Boleyn, lua-alice, Mony Whitlock, Rei Hino Cullen, YAAREELAA, NinaYuriko, Joslin WeasleyC **

**Le habéis dado una grata bienvenida a mi nueva historia y es de agradecer.**

**Con el capítulo de hoy ya sabemos más cosas, pero recordar que habrá muuucho romance, esa es la idea que tengo y, dentro de ese "halo de misterio" que parece estar tejiéndose, se formarán algunas parejitas nuevas y sabremos como les está yendo a nuestras parejas favoritas. Como veis, han pasado algunos meses desde "mi corazón...". Lo que haya sucedido desde entonces hasta el capítulo de hoy no será muy trascendental, pero veremos algunas pinceladas, como ya hemos visto en éste. Los que estén preocupados por Bella, sabéis que no soy tan mala ;-), así que no penséis lo peor.**

**El capítulo de hoy ha sido complicado, aún no tengo la fortuna de ser madre pero espero haber expresado lo que pretendía con el parto de Alice. Y... en cuanto al nombre.... todo tiene un porqué ;-) Sólo os diré que no es una palabra inventada y que tiene mucho que ver con la historia...  
**

**Como ya os dije, le martes es el día D. Para quienes lean también mi otro fic, temo decirles que no tengo tiempo para más, me va a ser imposible actualizar antes de ese día. Sabéis que el fic está en un momento "crítico" y no es cuestión de escribirlo a la ligera. Sé que me comprendéis. Con este capítulo me despido, de momento. No puedo daros una fecha de vuelta porque no sé como será el post-operatorio ni en que condiciones estaré. También sé que lo comprendéis y os agradezco a todos el apoyo y todos los ánimos que me estáis mandando. No sabéis el bien que me hacen, me deprimí mucho al decirme que el brazo estaba peor de lo que pensábamos, sabía que me iban a operar, pero era una cirugía mucho más sencilla que lo que me van a hacer así que me dio un poco de bajón. Sé que es por mi bien así que "al toro por los cuernos" como se suele decir, y con optimismo (aunque es difícil evitar los nervios).**

**Gracias a todos y espero recibir muuuuchos reviews!!! **

**Besos y hasta pronto!!! ^3^**


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Edward dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte, a través de la ventana del carruaje. Ya había empezado a sentir el aroma peculiar de aquellas tierras que conocía también como su propio hogar y en aquellos momentos pudo comprobar lo cerca que se encontraban ya del castillo de Los Lagos.

De repente notó como Bella se removía entre sus brazos. Inclinó su rostro hacia ella y la observó dormir contra su pecho. Por más que lo había intentado le había sido imposible mantenerse despierta tan agotada como estaba. Demasiadas emociones al conocer la noticia del nacimiento de Ilsïk y el tener que preparar de forma tan apresurada un viaje que no pensaban realizar hasta dentro de unas semanas.

Despacio, tratando de no sobresaltarla, posó su mano en su vientre para acariciarlo con ternura, y sin poder evitar que se le escapase un suspiro de desasosiego. De forma instintiva miró de reojo hacia sus padres, sentados frente a ellos.

–Tu inquietud no hace más que atormentarla –lo miró Carlisle con cierto aire reprobatorio.

–Papá, ¿no crees que después de lo sucedido tengo razones para preocuparme? –alegó Edward.

–Lo que yo creo es que acabaréis por despertarla –susurró Esme de modo conciliador.

Edward chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el paisaje. No entendía como su padre siendo médico no compartía su preocupación. Aún recordaba de forma muy viva aquella tarde, aquel momento en el que el vestido de Bella se tiñó de su propia sangre, aquel instante en que creyó que su hija moriría y él con ella. Aún podía sentir la impotencia de aquellos días, viendo aquella aciaga palidez en el rostro de su esposa. Edward siempre había tratado de ser cuidadoso con ella pero no parecía haber bastado para evitar postrarla en aquella cama. Y si bien era cierto que con los esfuerzos de su padre el riesgo aparentemente había desaparecido, lo que no desaparecía era aquella desazón que vivía en su pecho. La sola idea de que a Bella o a su hija pudiera pasarles algo le quitaba el aliento.

–¿Ya estamos llegando? –escuchó susurrar a Bella a su lado.

–Sí, amor –la miró esbozando una sonrisa. –¿Cómo te sientes? –trató de no sonar inquieto.

–Bien –asintió ella. –Emocionada, deseando conocer al bebé de Alice.

–Ilsïk –murmuró Edward de forma distraída.

–No sé de donde habrá sacado mi prima ese nombre pero seguro que tiene alguna explicación –agregó ella divertida. –A mí me gusta.

–A mí también –reconoció él. –Pero no por eso voy a dejar que Alice te influya a la hora de ponerle nombre a nuestra hija.

–Puedes estar tranquilo –sonrió ella con complicidad. –Ya habíamos acordado que si es niña se llamará Reneesme, en honor a sus dos abuelas, y si es niño…

–Es una niña –afirmó él con sonriente rotundidad.

Esme no pudo evitar reír interrumpiendo la idílica escena.

–No quiero imaginar los reproches de tu hijo si por uno de aquellos devenires del destino resultase ser varón.

–Sin embargo mi hija y yo nos reiremos de vosotras dos escépticas cuando le cuente toda vuestra incredulidad.

–Seríamos escépticas si hubiese alguna señal que nos negásemos a ver pero ¿en qué te basas para asegurarlo con tal contundencia? –alegó Esme.

–En mi instinto paternal –aseveró con convencimiento.

–Con razón no vemos señal alguna –continuó su madre entre risas.

–No sé si deberíamos obviar la parte de tu nombre en el de la niña –replicó Edward con una simulada y fallida amenaza.

Carlisle y Bella observaban aquella animada discusión sonrientes mientras el carruaje comenzaba a cruzar el puente levadizo, alertándoles el ruido de los cascos de los caballos contra la madera. Edward volvió a mirar a través de la ventana hacia la escalinata que accedía al castillo y observó a Jasper y Emmett descendiendo por ella, acudiendo ambos a su encuentro.

–¡Edward! –lo recibió Jasper con un caluroso abrazo en cuanto se apeó del carruaje.

–¡Felicidades, papá! –exclamó entre risas. –Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Emmett. -Se dirigió al otro muchacho saludándose también con un abrazo. –¿Dónde está mi hermosa prima?

–Arriba con Alice –respondió alegre mientras Edward volvía al carruaje para ayudar a Bella. –No se separa del bebé un instante.

–Parece que va a ser una tía muy consentidora –anunció Bella acercándose a él a abrazarlo haciéndolo después lo propio con Jasper.

–Pues deberíais ver al tío –apostilló el joven mirando a Emmett divertido. –Cuando lo toma en brazos no sé quien necesita más el babero si Ilsïk o él.

Todos estallaron en risas mientras el aludido se atusaba los cabellos haciendo un mohín.

–No quiero ni imaginarte cuando Rosalie te dé un hijo –bromeó Carlisle saludando él y Esme a ambos muchachos también con sendos abrazos.

–No cabré en mí de gozo –reconoció Emmett sonriendo. –Pero, mientras tanto, no hay nada de malo en que un tío disfrute de su sobrino ¿no?

–Y tampoco hay nada de malo en que lo disfrute una tía abuela impaciente, así que vamos –intervino Esme haciendo que todos se encaminasen hacia el castillo.

–¿Y cómo han estado Alice y el niño? –se interesó Carlisle.

–Yo creo que bien –respondió Jasper con inseguridad.

–¿Crees? –rió Carlisle.

–Bueno… no se lo digas a Alice, pero aún estoy un poco impresionado por la forma en que sucedió todo –admitió.

–Siento mucho no haber estado aquí para asistir a tu esposa –se lamentó él.

–¿Quién iba a suponer que este principito tuviera tantos deseos de ver el mundo? –quiso restarle Emmett gravedad al asunto. –Lo importante es que todo fue bien.

–En estos días no he querido que Alice se levante por precaución –le informó Jasper. –Pero ella asegura que se siente perfectamente bien y el niño también parece muy saludable –añadió conforme llegaban a la recámara.

Al abrir la puerta, encontraron a una sonriente Alice que observaba a Rosalie con Ilsïk en brazos danzando por la habitación.

–¡Ya estáis aquí! –exclamó Alice desde la cama al verlos entrar.

–¿Por qué no nos habéis avisado? –le reprochó Rosalie a Emmett caminando los recién llegados hacia las muchachas.

–No quería interrumpir vuestro romance –sonrió él señalando al niño y echándose todos a reír. Sin embargo, aquella algarabía no fue del agrado de todos pues Ilsïk exigía silencio rompiendo a llorar.

–Y ese es su recibimiento –reía Alice negando con la cabeza.

–Déjamelo un momento –le indicó Jasper a su hermana que alarmada trataba de calmarlo.

Jasper tomó al bebé en brazos y comenzó a acunarlo entre susurros, bastando unos segundos para acallarlo.

–Si no lo veo no lo creo –se mofó Edward sorprendido.

–Pues era igual de efectivo mientras estaba embarazada –lo miraba Alice con orgullo mientras su familia acudía a la cama a saludarla.

–Muchas felicidades –la abrazaba Bella.

–Es un bebé precioso –exclamó Esme tomándolo ella una vez que Jasper lo hubo calmado.

–Y parece estar muy bien –apuntó Carlisle. –De momento hay constancia de sus potentes pulmones –bromeó. –Aunque me gustaría revisaros a los dos.

–Sí, por favor –le suplicó Alice. –Quiero levantarme de una vez de esta cama –suspiró con aflicción.

–Entonces hagámoslo ya –le sonrió él. –¿Os importa dejarnos solos? –les indicó a los demás encaminándose estos hacia el pasillo, entretanto Edward le reclamaba a Esme su tiempo para coger al niño.

Únicamente fueron unos minutos, pero a Jasper le parecieron eternos. Comenzó a deambular a lo ancho del corredor lleno de inquietud.

–Pareciera que Alice fuera a dar a luz de nuevo –se le acercó Emmett haciéndole detenerse.

–Tengo miedo de haberla lastimado –le confesó. –No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, sólo que tenía que ayudar a mi hijo a nacer, así que seguí mis impulsos.

–Verás como no hay de que preocuparse –le decía mientras se abría la puerta.

–Ya podéis pasar –les anunció Carlisle. –Alice está perfectamente –le aseguró a su sobrino al observar la tensión de su rostro. –Así que ahora le toca el turno a este pequeño.

Tomó al bebé de los brazos de Bella, quien había conseguido arrebatárselo a Edward, y lo depositó a los pies de la cama. Comenzó a desnudarlo mientras le hacía divertidas muecas a lo que Ilsïk respondía lanzando risitas y levantando sus manitas.

–Pues para tener tres días tiene la capacidad de atención muy despierta –se maravilló. –Eso está muy bien.

Jasper sonrió a Alice y se sentó a su lado observando como su tío revisaba a su hijo.

–Alice ¿tuviste algún antojo? –preguntó entonces Carlisle curioso. Alice lanzó una risita como respuesta.

–No sabes lo que es buscar fresas en pleno diciembre –puso Jasper los ojos en blanco. –Pero lo conseguí –afirmó con el pecho henchido mientras su familia reía.

–¿Sólo fresas? –insistió Carlisle.

–Sí ¿por qué? –quiso saber Alice.

–Por la mancha que tiene en el pecho –les indicó.

–Más bien parece una almendra –rió Bella. –Primita, admítelo ¿tuviste antojo de almendras?

–No, lo prometo –se defendió ella. –A mí me recuerda a la cicatriz que tiene Jasper. La que le causó aquella flecha envenenada.

Hubo varias miradas furtivas entre los asistentes al haber sacado a relucir Alice aquel mal recuerdo pero ella se mostraba sonriente, como si no le afectase lo más mínimo.

–De hecho está hasta en el mismo lugar –continuó ella. –Asemeja una reproducción pero en diminuto.

–De hecho estamos frente a una diminuta representación vuestra –sonreía Carlisle mientras Ilsïk le dejaba hacer, como si supiese o entendiese lo que estaba ocurriendo. –El cabello y las facciones de Jasper aunque indiscutiblemente su nariz y sus ojos son los de Alice. Y además está sanísimo ¿verdad? –le sonreía al bebé haciéndole carantoñas mientras éste le lanzaba risitas.

Lo tomó en brazos y se lo entregó a Alice.

–Sin duda hiciste un buen trabajo –palmeó en la espalda a su sobrino haciéndolo sonreír de alivio.

-¿Entonces puedo levantarme de la cama? –preguntó Alice con entusiasmo.

-Sí pero hoy te limitarás a dar paseos por la habitación –le indicó.

-¿Al menos puedo bajar a cenar al comedor con vosotros? –lo miró lastimera.

-Está bien –lanzó un suspiro de resignación. –La verdad, no entiendo como Jasper ha conseguido mantenerte en la cama estos días.

-No sin esfuerzo –concluía Jasper ante las miradas animadas de su familia.

-¿Y qué tal está yendo todo en el reino? –preguntó entonces Edward.

-Un momento –interrumpió de súbito Esme. -Para hablar de gobernar y de vuestros reinos más vale que os vayáis al Torreón Sur.

Y comenzó a acompañarlos hacia la puerta, tomándolos por el brazo e instándolos a salir.

-Creo que nos están invitando a irnos –se rió Emmett mientras Esme lo empujaba hacia el corredor.

-¡Por fin solas! –exclamó ella al cerrar la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama al igual que las otras dos muchachas que sonreían al ver a Ilsïk quedándose dormido en brazos de su madre.

-Para él se acabó el tiempo de las visitas –sonrió Alice.

-Eso parece –repuso Bella mirándolo con ternura.

-¿Y tú como te sientes? –quiso saber su prima.

-Por ahora bien –asintió ella.

–Nos asustamos mucho cuando tuvo la hemorragia –apuntó Esme. –Pero por suerte Carlisle pudo controlarla.

-Y tú te quejas por haber estado en la cama varios días –la acusó Bella. –Yo he tenido que permanecer en reposo semanas enteras.

-Ya lo sé pero era por tu bien –se encogió de hombros Alice.

-Fue más bien por insistencia de Edward –le aclaró ella con cierto disgusto en su tono.

-Querida, sé que siempre trato de justificarlo pero bien sabes que mi hijo es demasiado sobre protector.

-No es que me esté lamentando, es sólo que…

-¿Qué? –le cuestionó Rosalie.

Sin embargo, Bella se limitó a bajar la cabeza y enrojecer profundamente.

-Bella, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas creo que puedes confiar en nosotras –le demandó la joven.

-No es que no confíe –titubeó con un hilo de voz. –Es algo que…

-Bella, no será que en quien no confías es en Edward ¿verdad? –insistió Rosalie.

-Sé que no me traicionaría pero…

-¡Habla de una vez! –se impacientó Alice por su enésimo silencio.

-Es poco recatado hablar de esos temas –se defendió Bella sin levantar la vista.

-Te refieres a… -dudó su prima, -a la intimidad entre vosotros.

-Me refiero a que no la hay –repuso de súbito, como si haberlo dicho realmente supusiera un desahogo.

Durante unos momentos se hizo el silencio en la recámara. Bella continuaba sin alzar el rostro mientras las otras tres mujeres compartían miradas más que significativas.

-Imagino que será por miedo a dañarte –habló por fin Esme con gran prudencia.

-Apenas me toca –insistió titubeante. –Todas somos mujeres casadas y sabemos que la relación de pareja va más allá del simple… acto.

-No puedo creer que pienses que Edward no te ama –negaba Rosalie con la cabeza.

-Me consta que mi hijo se desvive por ti y es muy posible que todo se limite a que él se esté excediendo y a que tú lo estés malinterpretando.

Bella la miró con cierto recelo.

-Hace un momento en el carruaje, mientras tú dormías, Carlisle le reprochaba eso mismo. Se preocupa demasiado, sobre todo desde que casi pierdes al bebé.

-Si lo comprendo, yo también he estado muy preocupada.

-Yo creo que estás demasiado sensible con el embarazo –supuso Alice.

Bella lanzó un suspiro que parecía oprimirle el pecho.

-Tal vez sea más sencillo que todo eso y simplemente Edward ya no me desee, viéndome así –concluyó posando las manos sobre su abultado vientre.

-No digas eso –la reprendió Rosalie. –Es maravilloso ser madre, ver como tu cuerpo cambia para albergar una nueva vida. Yo daría cualquier cosa por sentir como mi hijo crece dentro de mí.

Bella la miró con cierta culpabilidad y Alice y Esme con asombro.

-Discúlpame –se excusó Rosalie de repente ante su apasionamiento.

-¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó Esme.

-Es sólo que no consigo quedarme embarazada –se lamentó la joven.

-Pero hija, hace muy pocos meses que estás casada –la alentó Esme.

-Lo sé pero tengo miedo de que no pueda.

-¿Pero qué barbaridades estás diciendo? –se alarmó su tía. –Es que Emmett te…

-¡No! –exclamó ella. –Él jamás me ha dicho nada, aunque sé que desea con fervor ser padre. Tendrías que verlo con Ilsïk. El hombre de aspecto bizarro y recio queda reducido a una laguna de ternura cuando lo tiene en brazos.

-La verdad es que desconocíamos esa faceta en Emmett –lanzó Alice una risita.

-Esto es serio Alice –Rosalie la miró con desaprobación.

-Creo que también estás exagerando –dijo ahora más seria.

-Es cierto –concordó Esme. –Los dos sois jóvenes y sanos. No creo que exista ningún problema para que quedes encinta. Sólo hay que tener paciencia y esperar…

-Reconozco que muero de la impaciencia porque Rosalie me dé un hijo –expresaba en voz alta sus deseos Emmett mientras entraba con los otros tres hombres al escritorio de Jasper.

-Puedo darte unos tónicos si quieres –se mofó Carlisle.

-No creo que los necesite –alegó con aire presuntuoso, haciendo que los demás rieran. –Es sólo que, como se suele decir, quien espera, desespera. Pero ya vendrán y llenaremos aquel castillo de niños.

-Por lo que he estado escuchando te estás desenvolviendo bien en tu cargo –apuntó Edward.

-Me ayuda el hecho de que la gente del reino tenga muy buena voluntad, aunque hay algún caso puntual al que debemos otorgar mayor atención –agregó mirando a Jasper quien asentía, -pero nada que la justicia no solucione. Por otro lado todos han aceptado de muy buena gana a Rosalie y yo no puedo ocultar la felicidad que siento al tener una mujer a mi lado como ella.

-Cuidado con lo que dices –alegó Jasper con simulada desaprobación provocando las risas de todos.

-Tu hermana también es feliz, o al menos eso dice –se defendió él.

-Después de todo lo sucedido bien nos merecíamos un poco de tranquilidad –caviló Edward.

-Jasper, por las cartas que hemos recibido de Alice, parece que lo ha superado todo –le comentó Carlisle a su sobrino.

-Bueno, las primeras semanas sufría de pesadillas –recordó con amargura como Alice se despertaba gritando sobresaltada y bañada en sudor, buscando sus brazos para refugiarse en él. –Llegué a pensar que en realidad recordaba más cosas de su cautiverio de las que admitió frente a nosotros pero día tras día fueron desaparecieron los malos sueños y con ellos los malos recuerdos –continuó el joven. –Hasta el punto de que en ocasiones parece frivolizar con el tema, ya la habéis escuchado antes.

-Nos ha sorprendido mucho la forma en que se ha referido a tu herida –asintió Emmett.

-Pero no hay que juzgarla duramente –replicó Carlisle. –Quizás sea una especie de mecanismo de defensa que se ha autoimpuesto su mente.

-A mí realmente no me importa si habla o no de ello –repuso Jasper con cierta aflicción. -Mientras sea feliz y me sonría cada día todo estará bien.

-Por supuesto que todo estará bien –proclamó Emmett con gran ánimo rompiendo aquel aire de tristeza que parecían traer las palabras de Jasper.

-Y deberíamos brindar por ello –se le unió Edward.

-Voy a llamar a Charlotte para que nos traiga unas jarras de hidromiel –se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta.

-Buena idea –acordó Edward. –Brindemos por la felicidad.

-Y por que ésta dure mucho –añadió Jasper tratando de borrar de su corazón aquella sombra que, sembrada por esos malditos recuerdos, se negaba a abandonarlo…

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

El sol comenzaba ya a descender por occidente y los anaranjados rayos del ocaso se reflejaban en la nieve aún remanente en las cumbres de las Tierras Altas. Sin embargo, apenas alcanzaban a calentar pues aquellos últimos días invernales querían grabar su paso por la Tierra obsequiándola con gélidas jornadas.

A pesar de eso, James disfrutaba entrenando con el torso descubierto y sentir el aire helado en su cuerpo. Por fin sus miembros acartonados y su piel aletargada habían recuperado la sensibilidad y le hacía sentirse vivo cualquier tipo de sensación que recorriera sus músculos, aunque fueran aquellos escalofríos provocados por la fresca brisa. Le hacían recordar lo cerca que había estado de la muerte y darle un preciado valor a aquellos meses de sufrimiento y tormento que supusieron el esfuerzo de recuperarse.

El momento en que volvió a despertarse cubierto de pies a cabeza por aquellas vendas y envuelto en un dolor insoportable revivió en su mente. Blasfemó para sus adentros alzando con ambas manos la pesada espada sobre su cabeza y lanzando un poderoso embate contra el poste de entrenamiento enfundado en sisal. _¡Maldito Jasper y todo su Reino!_

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su costado, a través de aquella herida de la daga que empuñó Emmett contra él. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando en lo irónico que era aquello. Esa era una de las pocas cicatrices visibles que presentaba, nadie habría podido jurar que con tan pocos estigmas en su cuerpo, éste en realidad hubiera estado prácticamente destrozado. Era difícil enumerar la cantidad de huesos rotos con los que contaba, eran muchos más que sanos, sobre todo en las extremidades. Bajo aquellas vendas las tablillas trataban de hacer soldar correctamente las fracturas, pero aún así el riesgo de quedar tullido era grande. Incluso Victoria había atado su torso contra una tabla temiendo que se hubiera roto la espalda al haberse precipitado de tal altura. Tenía tal cantidad de hematomas que temía que las heridas internas fueran tan graves que no pudiera hacer nada por él. Aquella que le hiciese Emmett en realidad pasó a ser una nimiedad.

Sin embargo Victoria no cesó en su lucha por él. Aún hoy James se maravillaba de eso, pero más se maravillaba del gran poder que había ejercido su voz para hacerlo permanecer en este mundo. _Condenada bruja_. Aún retumbaba en sus oídos aquel sueño profético que ella le había transmitido en su inconsciencia, en horas y horas de vigilia a su lado. Así lo mantuvo vivo, literalmente se lo arrebató de las garras a la Muerte y él sabía que habría ofrecido su alma al mismísimo Señor del Averno si hubiera sido necesario. Sin embargo trató instaurar en él aquellas imperiosas ansias de venganza como si no hubiera encontrado otra razón en el universo por la que él luchara contra la Parca y vivir.

Mas sí la había.

_Me perteneces, igual que yo a ti. Siempre lo hicimos._

Aquella era la única vez que lo había reconocido frente a ella y tal vez sería la última, nada seguro como estaba de lo que significaba aquello. Ni siquiera se atrevía en pensar en la palabra _amor_ porque no creía haberlo conocido jamás, ni falta que le había hecho. Pero era indudable el nexo que se formó aquella noche entre los dos; para él porque lo sentía extenderse desde su cuerpo hasta el suyo y para ella, también debía serlo por la forma en la que se había involucrado con él y con su recuperación, volcando en él todos sus esfuerzos, energías y conocimientos, como bruja y como mujer. James jamás le había debido nada a nadie y se congratulaba de ello, aunque ahora a ella le debía su vida, hecho que tampoco le molestaba demasiado. Ella lo único que le pedía a cambio era a él mismo, y lo tenía. Y para su propio asombro, a él le bastaba ella, de hecho le entregaba mucho más de lo que pedía. Incluso le estaba entregando un nuevo rumbo por el que dirigir sus vidas, la vendetta.

Saboreó la palabra en su boca mientras estrellaba por enésima vez la espada contra el sisal haciendo temblar el mástil. Se sentía más que recuperado. Sus músculos tonificados, la movilidad de su cuerpo lleno de agilidad y sus reflejos agudizados. Ya estaba preparado y sólo restaba esperar a que Victoria marcase el inicio de la siguiente fase.

De pronto la vio caminar por una de las almenas, hacia la parte alta de la Fortaleza, seguramente dirigiéndose al torreón de los cuervos. Su cabello suelto ondeaba como un mar enrojecido y asemejaba con el brillo del sol el crepitar de las llamas, ardiente, como lo era ella con aquel contoneo de sus caderas. Era una tentación mortal y James sintió como su cuerpo se sentía más que deseoso de caer en ella y pecar.

Abandonó la liza y le entregó la espada a un mozo que aguardaba y que le entregó un paño limpio para secarse el sudor.

-Estáis en plena forma, mi señor –le dijo mirándolo con admiración.

James lo ignoró fijando su atención en la mujer que desaparecía de su vista para adentrarse, tal y como él había supuesto, en el torreón e inició su marcha hacia el mismo destino, atajando por una pequeña escalinata lateral que serpenteaba recorriendo el rojo sillar.

Cuando entró, la halló leyendo un pequeño pergamino, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su cara. Victoria se giró al verlo llegar.

-Tenemos noticias de Douglas…

Sin embargo, él no tenía ninguna intención o interés en escuchar lo que su criado les hubiera escrito en aquella nota y menos escuchar cualquier otro sonido saliendo de labios de Victoria que no fuera su nombre entre gemidos de placer. Acalló su boca poseyéndola con la suya y empujándola con su cuerpo hacia la pared más cercana.

-Preferiría hacer esto después de que te hayas bañado –susurró ella sugerente escapando a su beso con falso ademán.

-Tranquila, también serás mía cuando me haya bañado –amenazó él tras lo que volvió a tomar su boca mientras la alzaba contra sus caderas.

James inició la batalla provocando que Victoria lanzara un gemido al hacerle sentir su turgente masculinidad. Como respuesta, ella descendió de sus labios hasta su cuello, recorriéndolo con ardientes besos en espera a que él la invadiera para justo entonces hincar sus dientes en su piel haciéndolo gritar a él por la ola de sensualidad que traspasó su espalda.

-Pagarás por usar tus malas artes conmigo, bruja –gimió James mientras recorría el interior de Victoria una y otra vez.

-No temo tus amenazas –se regodeó ella.

Y para dejar aún más constancia de ello, arqueó sus caderas contra él profundizando su contacto. Aunque aquello no sólo lo lanzó a él al borde del abismo sino que fue su propia perdición, y así se lo hizo saber a James clavando sus uñas en su espalda, quien intensificó sus movimientos dentro de ella. A partir de ese instante todo fue caer en aquel vórtice que siempre los envolvía hasta dejarles sin aliento. James apoyó su mejilla en su pecho mientras ambos controlaban su respiración.

-Tal vez ahora te interesen las noticias de Douglas –habló ella con pícara insinuación.

-Ahora que estoy saciado sí, tienes toda mi atención.

Victoria lanzó una carcajada de satisfacción y lo instó a separarse de ella.

-¿Son buenas noticias? –quiso saber él.

-Mejor que buenas –puntualizó ella. –Tal y como predije, el niño nació en el instante de la sizigia.

-Aún ahora no sé como pude llegar a creer en aquella predicción –admitió él tomando el pergamino en sus manos llegando aquella certeza a sus ojos.

-Porque en el fondo crees en mis poderes mucho más de lo que te atreves incluso a imaginar.

-Presuntuosa –se mofó él.

-Sí, pero aquí me tienes, alertando a los Vulturis de tan buena nueva –le señaló un pequeño pliego manuscrito por ella.

-¿Y tú crees que nos ayudarán? –preguntó con cierto recelo.

-Temo que estás enfocando mal las cosas –le lanzó una sonrisa pretenciosa. –Son ellos los que creen que les estamos ayudando. Lo único que debemos hacer es allanarles el camino para que cumplan con su cometido.

-Su cometido –repitió con suspicacia.

-Eso es lo que se supone que es para ellos, es más, supone hacer prevalecer su existencia, ese es el sentido de sus creencias –le aclaró. –Créeme cuando te digo que nos estarán mucho más agradecidos de lo que te imaginas. Y qué mejor que esa misma misión que se verán en la obligación de cumplir sea nuestro pago.

-Visto de ese modo…

-Es perfecto –apostilló ella. –No sólo te estoy entregando en bandeja de plata a Jasper si no a Emmett, Edward y toda su maldita prole.

James se frotó la barbilla pensativo mientras Victoria lo miraba incitante.

-Tengo la sensación de que a mí sí me vas a exigir algún tipo de pago –se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-Tenlo por seguro –concluyó ella. –Y estaré más que dispuesta a escuchar tus sugerencias en cuanto envíe el cuervo.

-Está bien –se alejó entonces un paso de ella, dejándola hacer.

Victoria le lanzó una mirada libidinosa antes de dirigirse a una de las jaulas para extraer un cuervo. James sabía que ese era su favorito. Lo tomó con sumo cuidado y le ató en una de sus patas el pergamino enrollado tras lo que salió del torreón. La vio orientar su cuerpo hacia Oriente y hacia allí orientó al pájaro, que echó a volar hacía la lejana Volterra. Entonces, con las manos apoyadas en su cadera volteó y caminó hacia James de modo más que sugerente.

-Ahora estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus ofertas.

-Tengo algo en mente pero, de momento te daré un anticipo –le anunció caminando también para reunirse con ella. Al alcanzarla, hundió sus dedos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo su boca con la suya.

* * *

**Hola a tods!**

**He aquí el capítulo que marca mi retorno. Han sido cuatro meses de ausencia, muy duros, pero aquí estamos de vuelta.**

**En primer lugar debo agradecer todo vuestro apoyo a lo largo de estos meses. Han sido incontables reviews los que habéis dejado comentando mis dos historias o simplemente interesándoos por mi salud, mensajes por el msn, emails, llamadas telefónicas, incluso le habéis preguntado por mí a otras lectoras. De corazón, gracias, mil veces gracias. A tods.**

**Os tengo que decir que por desgracia no estoy recuperada. La operación fue bien en su día pero la recuperación es muy lenta porque mi lesión es demasiado grande. Todavía me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir porque aún tomo calmantes para el dolor y la movilidad del brazo está aún reducida, pero reconozco que no aguantaba más las ganas de seguir con mis dos historias, ni tampoco quería haceros esperar más. **

**Esto no es una queja, como decimos aquí "sarna con gusto no pica", escribo porque quiero aunque me cueste y no me quejaré. Sólo os lo digo para justificar alguna posible tardanza a la hora de actualizar. Mi intención es actualizar una historia cada semana, alternando, no como antes que actualizaba las dos en la misma semana. Pero si alguna vez me retraso ya sabéis el porqué. Lo principal es que voy a seguir con las dos, de hecho la primera vez quería actualizar las dos al mismo tiempo como regalo por vuestra paciencia pero no he podido resistir las ganas de subir este capítulo teniéndolo ya escrito. Por lo tanto, si no pasa nada, la próxima semana le toca el turno a El Gavilán ;-)**

**Y… pasando al capítulo de hoy ¿que os ha parecido? Antes de que se me olvide, deciros que el prefacio con el que iniciamos esta historia vendría a tener lugar a partir de aquí. El cuervo que acaba de enviar Victoria es el que recibe Aro. Quería aclararlo por si acaso.**

**Por lo demás, ya se empiezan a entrever ciertas cositas a solucionar entre las parejitas… no todo es un camino de rosas siempre no?**

**En cualquier caso espero que os haya gustado y que vuestra espera haya recibido sus frutos. Ojalá vuestro interés por mis historias no haya decaído debido a mi ausencia. Y bueno, no me enrollo más o la nota de autor será más larga que el capítulo. Os agradezco de nuevo vuestro apoyo todo este tiempo y espero que mis historias sean una mínima recompensa por ello.**

**Un besazo!! ^3^**


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Ya hacía varios días que habían dejado atrás Volterra, varios días en los que el horizonte se mostraba ante ellos completamente desconocido y perturbador. Los Vulturis no solían salir de su Reino, no porque hubiera algún tipo de prohibición para ello sino porque no les era necesario; cualquier cosa que pudieran precisar se hallaba entre sus fronteras. Más allá de ellas, el poblado más cercano se encontraba a casi una jornada de camino pues, ya en la época de los Antiguos Hombres, pocos pueblos se habían atrevido a aproximarse más, habiendo sus antepasados levantado infinidad de fábulas y falsas leyendas entorno a ellos mismos para procurar precisamente eso, que nadie se acercara demasiado.

Alec sabía, porque así lo decían las Enseñanzas, que muchas eran las creencias que guiaban el Destino del Hombre y, de igual modo que en Volterra no se contemplaban como plausibles, sus propias raíces podían crear incomprensión o displicencia a su alrededor por lo que era mejor mantenerse al margen, protegidos de miradas indiscretas y críticas, que al final siempre acaban por pretender inculcar sus propios valores.

Los Vulturis tenían su propio legado, costumbres y creencias y sobre ellas debían regirse sus vidas, como una ley sagrada que no se puede cuestionar. A partir de ahí, poco importaba en qué creyeran los demás. Podían dirigir sus plegarias a una simple imagen o buscar consuelo espiritual en un dios invisible y, de ese mismo modo, ellos se debían al Divino Astro, el Sol, quien les daba luz, calor y vida.

Pero lo que más estaba en tela de juicio eran sus rituales y ceremonias. Alec había leído como ciertas gentes a su sacrificio lo calificaban de aberración y barbarie, asesinato incluso y algunos lo relacionaban con un Señor de las Tinieblas al que llamaban Satanás. Otro motivo más para querer estar alejado de otros reinos. ¿No se cazaban animales y se comía su carne y su sangre para mantenerse vivo? Pues ellos ofrecían la suya propia para dotar de vida a su gente. ¿Acaso no era igual de legítima una cosa que la otra?

Alec inspiró con profundidad mientras pensaba en aquello y un delicado perfume de lavanda llegó a él. A pesar de que la primavera hacía sólo unos días que reinaba en la tierra, ya había vestido aquella pradera que cruzaban en ese momento de pequeñas y perfumadas flores silvestres permitiéndole disfrutar de su aroma. Sin duda, el Astro Sol había quedado satisfecho con la última Elegida.

Inconscientemente volteó su vista hacia sus espaldas. Las mujeres se hallaban tras él, tras los hombres de la Corte y, justo detrás de ellas, la servidumbre y parte de su ejército cerrando la comitiva; un Reino siempre debía contar con protección por más aislado que estuviera. Giró un poco su cuerpo sujetándose de la montura y oteó entre los rostros de las jóvenes, hasta encontrar el de su hermana Jane. La miró con orgullo mientras ella le dedicaba una leve sonrisa y volvió a dirigir su vista al frente. Personalmente no le había parecido lo más conveniente que ella viajase en esa posición siendo quien era, pero los Reyes lo habían dispuesto así, ni siquiera el mismo Cayo había sugerido otra cosa, por lo que Alec acató su decisión sin cuestión alguna. En ese viaje, para evitar más preguntas de las necesarias en cuanto a su forma de vida, Jane sería una más de las mujeres de la Corte. Quedaba un año para que su hermana alcanzara su destino y ya para entonces deberían haber acabado con ese asunto que los llevaba a tierras tan lejanas de Volterra.

Alec apenas podía creer que aquella antigua profecía pendiera de sus cabezas de forma tan mortífera; ni él ni nadie del Reino. Sí, era bien conocida por todos, pero, después de tantos siglos nadie contaba con que llegaría ese día. Sin embargo, los datos a los que aquella mujer hacía referencia en su pergamino no llevaban a equívocos, y así debían de haberlo considerado los Reyes para dejar los límites de Volterra y la protección de sus muros. Los tres iban encabezando el séquito, dispuestos a acabar con aquello que amenazaba con destruir su historia, borrando el paso de los Vulturis por la Tierra.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el horizonte, el rojizo cielo ya empezaba a anunciar con el ocaso la decadencia del reinado del Sol en ese día y que moría con la noche. Algunos lo llamaban Satanás; la noche era su demonio particular, el que les privaba del regalo de vida que el Sol les ofrecía cada mañana al amanecer. Como era de esperar, la comitiva empezó a detenerse y los sirvientes se apresuraron a levantar el campamento.

–Vayamos a montar nuestra tienda –le propuso a dos muchachos que cabalgan a su lado.

–Deja que los criados se encarguen de eso –rezongó el que estaba más próximo a él, un joven moreno y bastante corpulento.

–No seas perezoso, Félix –le reprochó Alec. –No quiero esperar a que los criados hayan acomodado a Sus Majestades para que dispongan nuestras cosas, estoy exhausto y quiero descansar cuanto antes.

–Venga haragán –palmeó su espalda el otro joven, llamado Demetri. –Yo tampoco quiero esperar así que acompáñame.

Demetri tiró de las riendas de su caballo y lo hizo cambiar de dirección, lanzándole una mirada de impaciencia a su amigo.

–Está bien –masculló Félix con una mueca de disgusto en los labios. –Pero das tú de beber a mi caballo –le exigió.

–Sí claro, y le cepillo también las crines –se mofaba el otro joven mientras azuzaba a su caballo.

Alec los vio alejarse con una expresión de diversión en su rostro mientras los jóvenes espoleaban sus monturas con brío, compitiendo por quien llegaba antes donde los criados. Desmontó echando una ojeada a su alrededor, pero antes de buscar el lugar en el que instalarían la carpa, decidió acercarse a su hermana que conversaba animadamente con otra joven y quien, al verlo aproximarse, le lanzó una mirada más que seductora, tras lo que tiró fuerte de las riendas para alejarse de allí.

–¿Qué hay entre tú y Heidi? –le preguntó Jane con divertido tono mientras desmontaba.

–Nada que yo sepa –se encogió él de hombros con desinterés.

–¿Y lo que acaba de suceder? –rió ella.

–No sé –respondió con igual monotonía que antes. –Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a Demitri –señaló viendo que la muchacha le estaba haciendo algún tipo de confidencia a su amigo pues le hablaba al oído.

Mas no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

Habían disfrutado de una exquisita cena. Le maravillaba que los criados hubieran sido tan capaces dadas las circunstancias de no contar con una cocina y utensilios adecuados. Sin embargo, los platos habían estado deliciosos, y ahora estaba echado perezosamente sobre su camastro degustando una buena copa de vino con sus dos amigos.

–Vamos a por más vino, Félix –exclamó Demetri de repente rompiendo aquel armonioso silencio.

–¿Más vino? –discrepó él. –Creo que ya hemos bebido suficiente. Mañana nos espera la última jornada de viaje y no quisiera afrontarla con resaca.

–No seas aguafiestas –tironeó de su brazo haciendo que se irguiese. –Vamos –insistió.

–Sabes Demetri, cuando te lo propones llegas a ser bastante fastidioso –le decía mientras Alec reía al verlos desaparecer. Aunque su risa se tornó una mueca de sorpresa al ver a Heidi aparecer en la tienda un momento después.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con cierto malestar mientras se incorporaba.

–Pensé que te apetecería un poco de compañía –respondió ella más que sugerente.

–La compañía era muy grata hasta hace un momento –replicó Alec entendiendo entonces con claridad lo que había ocurrido horas antes.

–Hablando así das a entender que prefieres la compañía de un hombre a la de una mujer –trató de provocarlo mientras caminaba hacia él con insinuante movimiento de caderas. –Y no es lo que tengo entendido.

–Es que eso depende de la mujer en cuestión –espetó con sequedad observándola de pies a cabeza con cierto desdén.

–Muchos hombres querrían estar conmigo –repuso ella ofendida deteniéndose. Su cuerpo que hasta ese instante se mostraba como un santuario de sensualidad se endureció tensándose a causa de la furia que le provocaba ese inesperado rechazo.

–Entonces ve y ofréceteles a ellos –alegó con gran indiferencia dando un sorbo a su copa.

Heidi no pudo agregar palabra alguna a aquella ofensa y con el rostro enrojecido de ira dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda. Alec no había terminado aún de comprender lo sucedido cuando Félix y Demitri volvían a la tienda con sendas copas en la mano.

–Esto sí que no me lo esperaba –reía este último mientras se sentaba en su camastro.

–Yo tampoco esperaba que tú creyeses necesario hacerme el favor de conseguirme mujeres –le recriminó Alec duramente.

–El favor no te lo he hecho a ti –continuaba sonriendo divertido. –Además no entiendo porque tantos remilgos a estas alturas. Has estado con mujeres mucho menos deseables que Heidi.

Alec lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

–De acuerdo –levantó Demetri sus manos con gesto conciliador. –Deja ya el mal genio, tampoco es para tanto. Siempre hemos bromeado con ese tipo de asuntos.

–No me parece éste el caso –continuó Alec aunque un poco más calmado.

–Está bien –fingió su amigo darse por vencido para contraatacar después con una sonora risotada. –Aun no entiendo como has podido rechazar a una mujer como esa. Si hubiera sido yo…

–¿Podemos dar ya el tema por zanjado? –explotó de repente Félix dejando con un golpe seco su copa sobre una pequeña mesa.

–¿Qué demonios te sucede? –replicó Demetri, tanto él como Alec mirándolo más que sorprendidos.

–Nada –trató torpemente de justificarse. –Te dije que no quería más vino. Voy a acostarme ya –concluyó apagando la vela cercana a su camastro y tumbándose.

–Buenas noches –apuntó con sorna Demetri. –Menudo carácter –agregó por lo bajo hacia Alec. –Espero que mañana amanezca de mejor humor o será un verdadero castigo aguantarlo el resto del viaje.

Alec asintió mirando al muchacho se que había tumbado de espaldas a ellos.

Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, Félix no fue el único en levantarse de mal humor. Como cada mañana, Alec acudió en busca de su hermana para ir a desayunar, encontrándola con Heidi. La muchacha se limitó a dedicarle una mirada de desprecio y marcharse al verlo llegar.

–Y me dirás que tampoco sabes nada de esto –se cruzó de brazos Jane.

–Creo que esta vez sí tengo algo que ver –repuso con cierta monotonía.

–Pues no parece importarte mucho –alegó ella viendo su comportamiento indiferente. –¿Me cuentas que ha sucedido?

–Anoche se las ingenió para poder venir a mi tienda asegurándose de que estuviera solo –le explicó.

–Y por lo que veo, esa visita no se dio como ella esperaba ¿no? –miró de reojo a la muchacha con suspicacia.

–No la juzgues tan duramente –le restó importancia su hermano.

–No lo hago –discrepó ella. –Cada uno es dueño de elegir su propio camino y los nuestros están claramente diferenciados.

–Desde luego, ella jamás podría aspirar a semejante privilegio como es el tuyo –la miró orgulloso.

–¿Es por eso que la rechazaste? –quiso saber Jane. –¿Porque no es pura? Claro, puedes tener a cuanta mujer quieras –agregó con un toque de sarcasmo. –Te puedes permitir el lujo de elegir.

Alec disintió haciéndole un mohín como respuesta. Sí, era cierto que, a pesar de su juventud, disfrutaba del favor de las mujeres, aunque nunca había rechazado a ninguna por el hecho de no ser pura, aunque no podía negar que, en su opinión, la pureza era importante. Sin embargo, esas muchachas con las que había estado no le habían llenado en absoluto por el mero hecho de obsequiarle con su virtud. Y él tan vacío como se sentía no había sido capaz de darles un mínimo de lo que ellas esperaban. La pureza era importante, sí, pero debía haber algo más, algo que aún no había hallado en ninguna de ellas y que, por descontado, no iba a hallar en Heidi. Y ahora, tan lejos de los muros de Volterra, la posibilidad disminuía hasta casi desaparecer. Si al menos supiera que era aquello que producía tal vacío en su interior…

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntaba Peter mientras Charlotte hacía ademán de marcharse. La rodeó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y la besó evitando cualquier tipo de reproche por parte de la muchacha.

–La cena ya estará lista y debo ir a servirla –reía ella al tratar Peter de volver a silenciar sus labios con los suyos.

–Hay muchas muchachas en el castillo que pueden hacerlo –se negó a soltarla.

–¡Peter! –exclamó la joven con fingido malestar aunque sin resultado. Peter se limitó a seguir besándola con ardor. –Está bien –consintió ella. –Pero mañana iré a hacerte una visita cuando estés entrenando a los muchachos y no quiero quejas ni protestas sobre si no es ésa forma de darles buen ejemplo.

El Capitán soltó a la joven como si aquello hubiera sido la peor de las amenazas. Charlotte sonrió complacida en vista de su reacción.

–Sabes que luego no hacen más que chismorrear y mofarse a mis espaldas –se defendió él. –Y así no hay quien haga su trabajo.

–Pues mi trabajo es servir la cena –alegó ella y el rostro de Peter se tornó en culpabilidad.

–Es que te extraño –dijo él entonces cabizbajo.

–Pero si estamos casi todo el día juntos –rió ella ante su ocurrencia.

–De ti quiero los días y también las noches –repuso él con seriedad y de igual modo se apagó la sonrisa de Charlotte.

–Peter, no me parece correcto que creas que yo…

–No me refiero a eso –la interrumpió viendo que claramente la muchacha lo estaba malinterpretando. –Quiero compartir contigo mis días y mis noches, pero siendo tú mi esposa.

Decir que Charlotte quedó impactada ante aquella declaración era un ridículo eufemismo. La emoción que empezaba a bullir dentro de su cuerpo al asimilar el significado de sus palabras comenzaba a hacerse latente en sus ojos brillantes y su respiración agitada, pero no quería dejarse dominar por ella sin asegurarse primero.

–¿Qué estás queriendo decirme, Peter? –tembló su voz, toda ella temblaba.

–¿Dudabas que quisiera hacerte mi esposa? –preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

–No sé –sonrió con nerviosismo y torpeza.

–Entonces sí, te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa –dijo tratando de borrar cualquier duda en Charlotte que continuaba atónita y sin articular palabra. –Normalmente la respuesta suele ser sí o no –apuntó él expectante.

Charlotte no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse caer entre sus brazos, dejándose abrazar por él fuertemente, escuchándolo suspirar aliviado.

–Me dirás que dudabas de mi respuesta –rió Charlotte.

–No sabía como definir tu reacción –admitió él.

–¿Y cómo debería haber reaccionado? –lo miró ella con incredulidad. –Lo que menos me esperaba era esto.

–Ya, sé que no ha sido muy romántico –reconoció apenado.

–No seas tonto –tomó ella su rostro amorosamente. –Para mí ha sido lo más romántico del mundo –le aseguró y para afianzar su respuesta lo acercó a ella para besarlo. El posible nerviosismo o inseguridad que pudiera quedar en ellos se disolvió con aquel beso, unidos sus labios y sus cuerpos por aquella promesa.

–¡Charlotte! –escucharon a lo lejos de voz de Angela.

–Debo marcharme –intentó la muchacha separarse de Peter, que se mostraba reticente y la abrazaba con más fuerza. –¡Peter! –insistió ella, liberándola al fin.

–Te veo en la cena –agregó viéndola alejarse a toda prisa, aunque se volteó, lanzándole un beso al aire antes de entrar en la cocina.

–¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Angela al verla llegar tan agitada.

–Peter acaba de pedirme que me case con él –tomó a su amiga por las manos, emocionada.

–¡Cuánto me alegro! –la abrazó la muchacha.

–Después te cuento –dijo al soltarla. –¿Ya están todos a la mesa?

–No lo sé pero la cena está lista.

–Voy a ver si quieren que sirvamos ya –respondió saliendo de la cocina.

Todo el recorrido hasta el comedor lo hizo palpando sus mejillas que le ardían y es que apenas podía reprimir las ganas de gritar y danzar por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era una lástima que hubiera tenido que separarse tan pronto de Peter y no haber disfrutado más de aquel momento, aunque ya habría tiempo.

Al llegar al comedor vio que ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa excepto Jasper y Alice. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Emmett la cortó mirándola preocupado.

–Charlotte ¿estás bien?

–Sí, Excelencia –respondió ella avergonzada al sentirse descubierta.

Emmett hizo una mueca de disgusto y la miró con desaprobación chasqueando la lengua y echándose todos a reír, avergonzando aún más a la joven quien no comprendía.

–¿Aún tiene problemas con su título? –le preguntó Edward a su prima divertido.

–Creo que los tendrá siempre –respondió ella.

–Sobre todo con la gente que aprecio y que me han conocido tal cual soy –agregó Emmett mirando con declarada intención a Charlotte.

–No la recrimines –posó Rosalie su mano en su hombro. –Es normal que se dirigía a ti así dado que tu situación ha cambiado.

–Lo sé, Rosalie –tomó su mano entre sus dedos. –Pero yo llegué a este castillo como Emmett, y así me conocieron todos. Estoy orgulloso de servir a este Reino y agradeceré siempre ese título porque pude así desposarte, pero tú bien sabes que no me siento de la nobleza y menos para que mis amigos me llamen de vos. ¿De acuerdo? –preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a Charlotte con una sonrisa conciliadora.

–Lo intentaré –le sonrió también a cambio.

–Ahora cuéntame porque venías tan agitada –continuó con cordialidad. –Seguro que el mentecato de Peter te ha hecho algo –dio por sentado y tuvo la certeza de que había acertado cuando la vio enrojecer.

–No seas así, Emmett –le recriminó Bella. –Serán cosas privadas entre ellos y la estás poniendo en un aprieto, ¿verdad? –le guiñó el ojo a Charlotte que le sonreía.

–En realidad es algo bueno –dijo sin embargo. –Peter me ha pedido que me case con él.

Emmett fue el primero en levantarse para felicitarla con un gran abrazo, a lo que lo siguieron todos los demás.

–¿Qué estamos celebrando? –exclamó Alice animadamente viendo la escena al entrar al comedor, seguida de Jasper quien portaba a Ilsïk en brazos.

–Peter le ha pedido matrimonio –les anunció Emmett.

–¡Enhorabuena! –corrió Alice a felicitarla.

–Ya era hora –bromeó Jasper mientras dejaba cuidadosamente al bebé en una cunita que había dispuesta cerca de la mesa.

–¡No digas eso! – le reprochó Alice riendo entretanto él también la felicitaba.

–¿Y para cuando la boda? –quiso saber Carlisle.

–En realidad aún no hemos hablado de eso –aclaró ella.

–En cualquier caso lo celebraremos por todo lo alto –le anunció Jasper ayudando a Alice a sentarse.

–Gracias, Majestad –respondió ella agradecida.

–Ves, y él no hace aspavientos –le apuntó Edward a Emmett con tono burlón.

–¿Todavía sigue con eso? –lo regañó Alice.

–Siempre –respondió Rosalie por él.

–Dejadlo ya –les interrumpió Bella. –Charlotte está esperando.

–Perdón –lanzó Alice una risita. –Ya podéis servir.

–Sí, Majestad –respondió ella tras lo que salió.

–Entonces habrá que preparar una boda dentro de poco –dijo Alice ilusionada.

–¿Y el bautizo de Ilsïk? –quiso saber Esme.

–Alice quiere esperar a que nazca nuestro bebé –respondió en su lugar Bella.

–Será un doble bautizo –agregó Alice lanzándole una mirada más que significativa a Jasper.

–¿Ahora? –le preguntó él por lo bajo asintiendo ella con la cabeza.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

–Bueno, ya que estamos hablando del bautizo, Alice y yo hemos estado hablando sobre quienes queremos que sean los padrinos de Ilsïk –le explicó.

–Sabemos que todos le queréis mucho y sois igual merecedores pero debíamos elegir –se justificó Alice de antemano.

–No te preocupes –le restó Edward importancia. –Además ya nos hacemos a la idea de quienes serán.

–¿Ah sí? –lo miró Emmett extrañado como si Edward supiera algo que él desconocía. –¿Quién según tú?

–Pues Rosalie y tú, Excelencia –respondió con sorna tratando de provocarlo, aunque no causó ningún efecto sobre el muchacho que sopesaba sus palabras intercambiando miradas de sorpresa con su esposa.

–Alice… –se giró entonces hacia ella expectante.

–Sí –respondió ella sonriente. –Y no me pidas que te explique los motivos porque son evidentes.

–Lo que te voy a pedir es un abrazo –dijo en cambio levantándose y caminando hacia ella. La rodeó entre sus brazos emocionado y vio como una más que sonriente Rosalie hacía lo mismo con Jasper.

–No sabes la ilusión que me hace –le decía a su hermano. Luego se dirigió a Alice para abrazarla también, haciendo Emmett lo propio con Jasper.

–Debes confeccionarte un vestido nuevo que sea precioso –le sugirió Alice. –¡Se me ocurre una idea! –exclamó de repente mientras ya volvían los cuatro a sus lugares. –¿Qué tal si le proponemos a Leah que os confeccionéis el mismo vestido? Así las madrinas irán vestidas igual, incluso podrían unirse los padrinos.

–Cuando veamos a Leah no creo que tenga cabeza para pensar en el bautizo, Alice –apuntó Bella.

–Ya sé que estará muy ocupada con el matrimonio –afirmó ella. –De hecho creo que sería muy buena idea que vinieran aquí a pasar la luna de miel –propuso ella.

–Sería delicioso que pasaran aquí una temporada –la apoyó Esme. –Además, Bella, para entonces el bebé estará por nacer y visto que van a ser los padrinos deben venir de igual modo.

–Pues no es mala idea –admitió Bella. –Se lo sugeriré a Jacob en cuanto lleguemos a Tarsus. Por cierto, –se dirigió a Carlisle ahora –quería consultarte algo.

–Tú dirás –respondió amablemente.

–¿Crees que Alice está lo suficientemente recuperada como para que viajemos ya? –quiso saber.

–¿Quieres adelantar el viaje? –la miró Edward con cierta desaprobación. –No creo que aún te hayas repuesto del que hicimos nosotros.

–Pues yo creo que sí –discrepó ella. –Es más, me encuentro mejor que nunca desde que quedé en cinta y opino que podríamos aprovecharlo y viajar cuanto antes, siempre que tu padre lo crea conveniente.

–¿Qué opinas, papá? –preguntó Edward con un deje de suspicacia.

–Opino que Bella tiene razón –repuso con contundencia, sabiendo la actitud que mostraba su hijo ante la salud de su esposa. –El embarazo de Bella ahora va según la previsto y Alice ya lleva días haciendo vida normal.

–Si viajamos con más tiempo podríamos hacer más paradas –trató Bella de convencer a su esposo. –Incluso desviarnos un poco y pasar por Breslau. Descansaríamos y de paso mi padre podría hacer el trayecto hasta Tarsus con nosotros.

–Parece una buena idea –intervino también Jasper.

–Está bien –accedió finalmente Edward.

–Pues entonces brindemos –dijo entonces Emmett tomando la jarra de vino y sirviendo en las copas con gran ánimo, contagiando inevitablemente a los demás. –Bella, tú con agua –apuntó cuando la muchacha le ofreció su copa. –Aunque tal vez Carlisle te dé permiso para que bebas un sorbito de vino y así brindes como es debido por el recién nombrado padrino de Ilsïk –bromeó mirando a Carlisle y haciendo que todos estallasen en risas.

–No sabía que fueras tan vanidoso –bromeó Jasper. –Tal vez deberíamos considerar nuestra decisión –le dijo a Alice con fingida seriedad mientras ella reía.

–Yo también opino lo mismo –lo secundó Edward. –No sé si Emmett sería una buena influencia para vuestro hijo.

–Decid lo que queráis –agregó él con el pecho henchido. –Pero no enturbiareis mi alegría ni un ápice. ¡Salud! –dijo levantando su copa con entusiasmo.

Y es que un entusiasmo así era difícil de aplacar. Aún después de cenar y habiéndose retirado ya a su recámara, Emmett seguía emocionado. Se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el cabecero con las manos cruzadas en la nuca, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Rosalie lo observaba curiosa desde el reflejo del espejo de la cómoda mientras desabrochaba su vestido para ponerse el camisón.

–¿Aún piensas en lo del bebé?

–Es que verdaderamente no lo esperaba –se incorporó yendo hacia ella aún sonriente.

–Sigues siendo igual de modesto que siempre –negó ella con la cabeza sonriendo a su vez. –Nunca cambiarás.

–Y tú nunca dejarás de ser tan hermosa –la abrazó por detrás mirándose ambos en el espejo.

–No dirás eso cuando empiece a envejecer y me llene de arrugas –apuntó ella con coquetería.

Emmett la hizo girar tomándola de la cintura y fundió su mirada con la suya.

–Siempre serás mi diosa –le susurró. –Aunque intente imaginarte llena de arrugas como tú dices, tu imagen sigue siendo divina.

–Así que me imaginas convertida en una viejecita –rió ella.

–Te tengo tan grabada en mí que puedo verte de cualquier forma que desee –agregó con una sonrisa sugerente, inclinándose lentamente hacia ella.

–¿Y que visión de mi prefieres? –musitó al sentir sus labios cálidos en su cuello.

–Hay tantas –respondió sin separarse apenas de su piel. –Pero últimamente hay una que invade mi mente con insistencia y te ves tan deseable en ella.

–Cuéntame –le pidió ella mientras notaba su vestido resbalar hasta el suelo.

Emmett tomó el borde de su enagua haciéndola resbalar por su cuerpo, despojándola de ella. Con una mirada insaciable posó sus manos en su estrecha cintura, acariciando su contorno, contemplándola.

–Te veo así, desnuda –le susurró con ardor.

–Me has visto desnuda muchas veces –musitó ella sintiendo el efecto que producía la voz de Emmett sobre ella.

–Tienes razón –se inclinó para besar lentamente la línea de su rostro, acercándose a su boca. –Pero te veo con el vientre deliciosamente abultado, albergando a nuestro hijo.

–Emmett…

–Quiero que me des un hijo –le dijo antes de tomar sus labios con pasión.

Rosalie correspondió a su beso aferrándose a él, entregándose toda, queriendo que ese beso arrasara con todo en su interior, sobre todo con aquella desazón que acababa de clavársele en el corazón dolorosamente.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Por fin habían salido de aquel inquietante bosque. Las copas de sus árboles eran tan espesas que apenas dejaba pasar un rayo de sol y buena prueba de ello era que aún se mantenía fresca la nieve en el suelo, no habiendo podido derretirla con su calor. Sin embargo, el paisaje frente a ellos era igual de desolador pues la llamada Fortaleza Roja se levantaba entre ellos como un hito de sangre izado en la soledad de aquel enorme claro en el que estaba apostada.

En cuanto lo cruzaron dirigiéndose al puente levadizo vieron que en el otro extremo les aguardaban un hombre y una mujer. Los Tres Reyes descabalgaron en cuanto estuvieron frente a ellos.

–Vos debéis ser Lady Victoria –habló Aro en representación de todos. Alargó su mano en demanda de la suya para besársela, accediendo ella. –Y vos sois Lord James, si no me equivocó –se inclinó levemente.

–Sed bienvenidos –respondió él inclinándose a su vez. –Debéis estar agotados tras un trayecto tan largo. Mis criados os atenderán inmediatamente –hizo un gesto con su mano instándoles a entrar.

–Os lo agradecemos –respondió Marco caminando a su lado. –Aceptamos más que encantados su hospitalidad pero nosotros tres preferiríamos que nos reuniéramos antes para tratar ciertos asuntos.

–Por supuesto –accedió Victoria. –Alyna, encárgate de todo –le indicó a su sirvienta. –Seguidme por favor.

Victoria los condujo al Salón del Trono donde se había colocado una mesa con cinco mullidos butacones dispuestos a su alrededor. Mientras todos tomaban asiento, algunas doncellas entraron portando algunas jarras de vino e hidromiel y bandejas con viandas.

–Pueden tomar un refrigerio mientras tanto –les ofreció Victoria, llenando sus copas de bebida.

–Sois una anfitriona excelente, Milady –apuntó Cayo, alzando su copa hacia ella con reconocimiento.

–Gracias –sonrió ella complacida.

–Y muy hermosa, con todos mis respetos –añadió Aro, provocando que James se removiese en su butaca.

–Victoria es una mujer de grandes cualidades –dijo tratando de disimular su malestar con una sonrisa forzada.

–De eso no cabe duda –intervino Marco. –No es necesario que os explique nuestra sorpresa al recibir vuestro cuervo. Son muy pocas las personas que podrían descifrar el significado de la profecía con tal precisión.

–Digamos que eso es parte de esas grandes cualidades de las que hablaba antes –apuntó James. –Victoria no es ni por asomo una mujer común.

–Soy lo que llaman un hechicera –agregó Victoria al ver la confusión de sus rostros.

Los tres soberanos intercambiaron durante unos segundos miradas de complicidad. Más que eso, parecían mantener una silenciosa conversación, algo que Victoria supo con seguridad al ver como Marco asentía con la cabeza.

–Por lo que veo no soy la única que goza de algún poder –apuntó ella entonces.

–En efecto, Milady, la telepatía puede considerarse un don pero se ha de tener la mente predispuesta para ello y perfeccionarlo con arduos años de entrenamiento –le explicó Aro.

–Pero somos los únicos en Volterra con este poder, sólo podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros –le aclaró Marco. –Los conocimientos necesarios para adquirirlo se transmiten exclusivamente de soberano a soberano.

–La intención de nuestros antepasados era que, dada nuestra forma de gobernar, pudiéramos discutir y tomar decisiones en presencia de nuestros súbditos sin poner en tela de juicio nuestras opiniones o ponernos en evidencia con discusiones o desacuerdos frente a ellos –continuó Cayo.

–Comprendo –asintió James. –¿Y a qué conclusión habéis llegado? –preguntó haciendo referencia a su silencioso diálogo.

–Primero nos gustaría que nos pusierais en antecedentes –comenzó Marco. –Y así comprender vuestros intereses en esto.

–Por supuesto –accedió James.

–Pero sobre todo necesitamos saber si conocéis la profecía en profundidad –añadió Aro.

–Sé con exactitud que, lo que precisáis para que la profecía no se cumpla, no afecta solamente al niño; va mucho más allá –respondió así Victoria a sus dudas, haciendo que los tres sonrieran satisfechos.

-¿Quiere decir eso que está todo dispuesto? –quiso asegurarse Cayo.

–Sólo a falta de algún detalle del que pienso encargarme personalmente -anunció Victoria con pérfida sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no contestar vuestros reviews y eso que me lo había propuesto U_U. De hecho en mi otro fic sí he respondido vuestros comentarios. No es que sea una excusa pero si recordáis, actualicé el día antes del terremoto de Chile. Tal vez no lo sepáis pero mi marido es chileno, de hecho yo viví en Viña del Mar dos años, así que me tocó muy de cerca porque, además tengo un cuñado que vive cerca de Arauco y una de mis cuñadas estaba allí de visita. Teníamos media familia en Viña y la otra en el sur, incomunicados. Pasaron varios días hasta que pudimos saber con certeza que estaban bien, así que imaginaos el fin de semana que tuve. **

**Sé que a lo mejor no compensa pero os doy las gracias una a una por el tiempo que os tomasteis en mandarme vuestro comentario. Creo que no me dejo a nadie.**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, MyGypsyPauletta, kate-cullen-hale, Coseth, BeliceAurora-Cullen, lkdv, Allelu, Shio Lawliet, Romy92, YaSsMI, aredhel015, Rei Hino Cullen, Ayla, Esme Mary Cullen, mellanie, Maribel, Ericastelo, fiorela cullen, je_tatica, dianita, FABME**

**Sois mi apoyo y os lo agradezco de corazón.**

**Pasando a este capítulo, sé que ha estado un poquito largo y espero que no os moleste. Como veis empezamos a conocer personajes nuevos y las nuevas situaciones que se dan en torno a la historia que espero os parezca interesante. **

**Espero vuestros comentarios con vuestra opinión. Gracias por leer!**

**Un besazo!**

**^3^**


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Las doncellas depositaron en la gran mesa las últimas bandejas donde servían la cena. A un lado de ella se hallaban sentados Aro, Marco y Cayo y frente a ellos, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Heidi entre el resto de miembros de la Corte. Como era de suponer, el resto de la comitiva cenaría en el comedor de la servidumbre.

-Todo tiene un aspecto exquisito –comentó Marco deleitándose con el aroma.

-Mi señora me manda a deciros que podéis disponer del salón cuanto tiempo gustéis y nos ha ordenado que no os interrumpamos en ningún momento –le explicó una de las doncellas, depositando una campanilla cerca del soberano. –Tocadla si requerís de nuestros servicios, Majestad.

-Dale las gracias en nuestro nombre a Lady Victoria –le pidió Aro.

-Sí, Majestad –respondió la muchacha inclinándose levemente, tras lo que siguió a sus compañeras que ya habían abandonado la sala.

-Tanta hospitalidad abruma –murmuró Alec con suspicacia.

-Tienes razones para desconfiar, mi querido joven –repuso Marco. –Por eso debemos explicaros en qué punto está la situación.

-Antes que nada, debéis saber que el Niño de la Sizigia es el heredero de Asbath y Los Lagos, dos Reinos declarados enemigos acérrimos de éste –empezó Aro.

-Lady Victoria y Lord James no son los soberanos de estas tierras –apuntó Jane. -Y sin embargo, sus gentes parecen rendirles pleitesía como si así lo fueran.

-En efecto –asintió satisfecho Cayo a su intervención, sonriendo ella levemente. –Eso se debe a que meses atrás hubo un cruento enfrentamiento entre ellos en el que el Rey Laurent resultó muerto.

-Lord James fue gravemente herido y Lady Victoria salvó su vida, rescatando después ambos lo poco que quedaba del Reino –continuó Marco. –Entre ellos hay un vínculo muy fuerte –añadió pensativo.

-Entonces, nada de esto es gratuito –concluyó Felix, refiriéndose no sólo a la ya nombrada hospitalidad sino a la ayuda que parecían estar ofreciéndoles.

-Digamos que es una simple relación simbiótica. Ellos nos ofrecen su ayuda y de esa forma nosotros les ayudamos a ellos –razonó Aro. –Su deseo de venganza es desmedido pero en un enfrentamiento directo estarían perdidos habiendo quedado la población diezmada en el combate.

-Nosotros seremos el brazo ejecutor y ellos nos facilitarán el camino poniendo al niño y toda su estirpe a nuestra disposición –prosiguió Cayo. –Hasta entonces, podremos habitar en este castillo con tranquilidad.

-Majestad, habéis dicho que este Reino perdió aquella batalla –puntualizó Alec. –Tal vez el Rey Jasper, como soberano vencedor, lo reclame con justo derecho mientras estamos aquí y complicando así nuestros planes.

-De nuevo tienes razón –respondió Marco. –Lord James supone que si no lo reclamó en su día no lo hará ahora pero, igualmente, nos ha facilitado una solución para ello.

-Se ha redactado un documento, falso por supuesto, donde se demuestra que antepasados nuestros eran los soberanos de estas tierras y que les fueron arrebatadas de forma ilegítima –desenrolló Aro un pergamino, mostrándoselo. –Sólo falta que añadamos el símbolo de nuestro linaje para darle más veracidad. Confío en que Lady Heidi, con sus grandes dotes, sepa hacer un buen trabajo –le alargó el pliego a la joven.

-Será un honor, Majestad –lo tomó ella con orgullo.

-Por tanto, la primera parte del plan será ésa –anunció Marco. –Nos presentaremos ante el Rey Jasper reclamando de forma pacífica este Reino para así poder instalarnos aquí sin apremio o preocupación alguna y gozando de total libertad de movimiento.

-¿Y cómo sabremos que está todo dispuesto? –quiso saber Demetri. –Porque no sólo necesitamos al niño.

-Para nuestra fortuna, Lady Victoria es más que consciente de eso –afirmó Cayo. –Se ha ofrecido a encargarse personalmente de ello. Así que únicamente restaría esperar aquí a que todas y cada una de las piezas encajen y poder entonces efectuar el ritual para vencer la profecía.

-Ella nos mantendrá informados de todo a través de sus cuervos –agregó Marco. –Un método muy curioso pero infalible como todos habéis comprobado.

-¿Y cuándo partiríamos? –preguntó Alec.

-No hay tiempo que perder así que mañana mismo –decretó Aro. –Por tanto, si habéis finalizado, deberíamos retirarnos ya. Nos espera otro largo viaje.

-Sí, Majestad –murmuraron algunos de los comensales mientras otros hacían ademán de marcharse.

Se levantaban los soberanos también cuando Cayo llamó la atención de los otros dos de modo sutil. Su silenciosa conversación duró sólo unos segundos, asintiendo ambos soberanos y dirigiéndose entonces a la salida.

-Aguarda, Lady Jane –detuvo el joven rey a la muchacha que había quedado un tanto rezagada.

-¿Precisáis de mí, Majestad? –obedeció ella.

-Sólo quería conversar un momento contigo –le aclaró él. –No lo hacemos desde antes del Ritual del Equinoccio de Primavera.

-Es cierto, Majestad –asintió al hacer memoria.

-Me pareció apreciar en ti aquel día un deje de envidia hacia la joven –apuntó él con un ápice de malicia. –Es algo totalmente normal –agregó con rapidez al ver la intención de la muchacha de justificarse.

-Ninguna de nosotras puede negar que hemos deseado alguna vez estar en el lugar de la Ofrecida –alegó igualmente.

-Sin embargo, ahora son ellas las que te envidian a ti –añadió con declarada intención. –Y más que eso pues no eres una simple Ofrecida sino La Elegida.

-Tenéis razón–afirmó con una leve sonrisa. –Aunque aún queda un año para que sea yo quien camine hacia el Altar Sagrado –bajó entonces su mirada.

-Detecto cierto temor –la miró curioso. –Pero creo adivinar que no es a ese momento al que temes sino a lo que sucederá dentro de tres meses –agregó receloso.

-No me malinterpretéis, Majestad –se apresuró ella a aclararle, preocupada de contrariarlo. –Es únicamente el temor a fracasar en mi cometido.

-Serías la primera en hacerlo –negó con la cabeza tratando de disuadirla. –Y me consta que acatas con complacencia cada una de las instrucciones y directrices que marcan Nuestras Escrituras para prepararte como es debido.

-Mi hermano se encarga personalmente de supervisarlo –asintió ella más calmada.

-Siendo así no hay posibilidad alguna de fracaso –le sonrió transmitiéndole confianza. Entonces Cayo alzó su mano para tomar un pequeño mechón dorado de cabello que había escapado de su recogido y lo apartó tras su oreja. Jane bajó la vista sonriendo, mostrándose complacida con aquella leve caricia.

-Sabes –le oyó decir al joven en un susurro. –Debo reconocer que ejercí cierta influencia en Marco y Aro para que tú fueras la escogida y me siento muy satisfecho de haberlo conseguido.

-Gracias, Majestad –alcanzó a murmurar ella, orgullosa y agradecida por lo que aquello significaba.

-Ahora deberías retirarte –le sugirió. –Mañana reemprendemos el viaje.

-Buenas noches, Majestad –obedeció ella inclinándose. Le dedicó una leve mirada tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y se encaminó a abandonar la sala.

No cabía duda de que el Rey del Amanecer mostraba cierto interés en ella y eso era mucho más de lo que podía esperar. Y Jane era capaz de ocultarlo al resto del mundo pero no podía mentirse a ella misma; sí temía lo que sucedería dentro de tres meses. Sólo deseaba que esa pequeña muestra de afecto significara que iba a resultar un poco más fácil de lo que creía.

§ ~ * ~ §

Francis supuso que restaban pocas horas para el final de su viaje pues hacía tiempo que había empezado a recorrer los lagos que adornaban aquel reino. Se obligó a sí mismo a decir que ésa también era su patria, debía acostumbrarse, estando como estaban tanto Los Lagos como Asbath bajo la soberanía de Jasper y Alice.

Aún recordaba cuando Emmett les anunció que, la que entonces era Princesa Alice, contraería matrimonio con el Rey Jasper. Era inevitable desconfiar. Era un rey del todo desconocido para ellos, a pesar de ser reinos vecinos. Y había que contar con que ya habían sufrido varios intentos de ataque por parte del Rey Laurent. Todo había cambiado desde entonces y para bien. El Rey Jasper había resultado ser un soberano generoso y condescendiente que colmaba de felicidad a su reina, Emmett no sólo había hallado el amor sino que había desposado a la Princesa Rosalie y él se había convertido en Marqués y, lo más importante, en la Mano derecha del Rey. Y, como consecuencia de todo eso, a él lo habían nombrado oficialmente Capitán de la Guardia de Asbath.

Francis suspiró hondamente. Aquel era un honor que no esperaba. Era cierto que Emmett había renunciado a su cargo temporalmente para proteger personalmente a la reina, pero era un cargo que debía retomar tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, el destino había cambiado a su favor y suya era ahora la labor de procurar seguridad y protección a su pueblo, además de que contaba con la entera confianza de Emmett quien le asignaba mayores responsabilidades y que él cumplía gustoso.

Aquel viaje era uno de esos casos. Había recibido una misiva suya en la que le informaba que se iba a adelantar su viaje a Tarsus para acudir a los esponsales del Príncipe Jacob y la Princesa Leah por lo que necesitaba darle ciertas indicaciones, personalmente. No era de extrañar. El asunto de las recaudaciones le estaba generando dolores de cabeza, expresión dicha literalmente por Emmett, aunque todo pareciera ir por buen rumbo.

Por eso aún era noche cerrada cuando Francis salió de Asbath, deseando llegar al castillo antes de que anocheciese. Sin embargo, tanto él como su caballo ameritaban un pequeño descanso así que se alejó del camino adentrándose en el paraje, en busca de alguno de esos tranquilos lagos en el que relajarse. Tal vez después de comer algo podría darse un baño y aprovechar para asearse un poco.

Palpó sus mejillas en busca de posible vello incipiente y, al pasar los dedos por su bigote, no pudo evitar acordarse de su hermana y sonreír recordando su opinión acerca de su aspecto.

A Selene no le hacían falta grandes motivos para mofarse de él. Aunque Francis sabía que ella lo adoraba, aquello era parte de su carácter alegre y risueño y no perdía ocasión para reírse de él, bromeando frente a los guardias en un falso intento de restarle autoridad y que nunca conseguía conociéndola como la conocían los muchachos.

Normalmente, el objeto de sus burlas solía ser su cabello que era castaño y ondulado, y he aquí la cuestión, largo hasta casi los hombros. "_Voy a empezar a llamarte Francesca porque vas camino de convertirte en una nenaza_" solía decirle y él reía porque, mientras ella decía aquello, lo estaba obligando a sentarse frente al espejo para peinar cariñosamente sus cabellos. Sin embargo, el argumento de sus chistes había cambiado hacía unos días. "_Ese reguero de hormigas y la barba de chivo que te sale de la barbilla no te harán parecer más varonil ni hará que las mujeres caigan rendidas ante ti_" le había dicho Selene la mañana en que Francis había decidido dejarse bigote y perilla.

El joven volvió a reír al recordar la ocurrencia de su hermana, pintándolo como una muchacha presumida que se acicala tratando de atraer así al amor. Como si fuera tan sencillo como lo narraban en las fábulas donde la doncella encontraba a su príncipe azul con una simple caída de pestañas. Sin embargo, Francis sabía que ella esperaba encontrar ese hombre, ese amor y que ése era el motivo por el que aún no había elegido esposo, a pesar de ser una muchacha casadera. Y él podría obligarla en cierto modo al haber fallecido sus padres pero no podía hacerlo, compartiendo como compartían ambos aquella misma esperanza.

Él, en la soledad de su recámara en el Cuartel de Guardias, también soñaba con encontrar a esa mujer a quien amar, tanto que lo hiciese capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero por ella. Sí, un amor así de fiero esperaba en su vida, por imposible de encontrar que pareciese. Selene le decía, cuando él le hablaba de sus inquietudes, que era un romántico empedernido, pero él se llamaba a sí mismo pobre iluso por perseguir tal quimera. Sin embargo lo prefería, no quería convertirse en uno de tantos hombres que se casaba con la primera muchacha que encontraban para luego engañarla con cuanta mujer se le ponía a mano, yendo en busca de eso mismo que buscaba él. ¿Era tal pecado el querer sentir amor en la vida?

Eso parecía y su destino sería vagar en soledad. A esa conclusión llegaba mientras divisaba un pequeño y acogedor lago. Azuzó un poco a su caballo hasta un árbol cercano y descendió para atarlo a una rama. Nadie podía negarlo; sería maravilloso gozar de aquel paisaje en compañía de la mujer de su vida. Suspiró con resignación y buscó entre su zurrón la comida que su hermana le había preparado cuando escuchó una voz.

Se separó de su caballo y empezó a buscar con la mirada, aunque convencido de que no era posible. Allí no había nadie más que él e iba a volver sobre sus pasos cuando escuchó esa voz nuevamente, con total claridad ahora. Era una voz femenina y provenía del lago. Al dirigir su vista al agua vio como unos brazos emergían a la superficie hundiéndose a continuación y Francis supo con certeza que si no hacía algo, quien quiera que fuera, se ahogaría.

De camino a la orilla apenas si pudo despojarse de su espada. El tiempo corría en su contra y no podía perderlo liberándose del peso de su brigantina y sus botas. Tal vez se arriesgaba a que lo hundiera en las profundidades del lago pero algo lo impulsaba a lanzarse al agua y nadar sin parar, sin pensar en las consecuencias. No había vuelto a ver resurgir aquellos brazos y temía llegar tarde, así que sólo nadaba con fuerza hacia donde creía que la había visto por última vez. Sumergió entonces por completo su cuerpo y comenzó a atravesar aquellas aguas pero no la halló y maldijo para sus adentros pensando que la perdería. Salió a la superficie tomando una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a zambullirse, con más impulso tratando de hundirse más, cuando vio una sombra oscura. Braceó alcanzando con sus dedos sus ropas y tiró con energía de ella hasta la superficie.

Apoyó la espalda de la muchacha contra su pecho, sujetándola de la cintura con una mano y con la otra impulsándose para nadar hacia la orilla, de espaldas. Su cuerpo era delicado y ligero como una pluma pero laxo, pareciendo carente ya de vida.

Al llegar a la orilla la depositó con suavidad sobre la hierba y acercando su oído a su boca comprobó que no respiraba. Temió que se hubieran llenado sus pulmones de agua y que fuera tarde así que decidió insuflarle aire tratando de salvarle la vida, tomando así su barbilla y su nariz lo más delicadamente posible e inclinándose sobre ella.

Un fuerte latido resonó en sus oídos en cuanto posó sus labios sobre los de la joven. Un tanto confundido y turbado llenó su interior con su aliento, haciendo resurgir a través de aquella sensación extraña que lo recorría la prioridad de salvarla. Le insufló todo el aire que pudo, apartándose después un poco en busca de una señal de vida y que no halló para su desazón. Volvió exhalar con fuerza en su boca y esa segunda vez ya no escuchó aquel latido en sus oídos, sino que lo sintió golpear con ímpetu contra su pecho, en cuanto entró en contacto con sus labios, desarmándolo por completo. Aturdido la miró de nuevo y aliviado vio como la joven empezaba a toser, expulsando el agua y volviendo a respirar.

-Calmaos –le dijo rodeándola con un brazo y apoyándola contra su regazo. –Estáis a salvo.

Fue entonces cuando pudo observar lo hermosa que era, jamás había contemplado belleza igual. Sus pálidas facciones que contrastaban con su oscuro vestido no eran propias de una mujer, eran las de un ángel, dulces y delicadas y que quedaban enmarcadas por algunos mechones mojados de un cabello dorado como el sol y que habían escapado de lo que parecía haber sido un recogido. Algunos caían largos sobre su pecho y se preguntó cómo sería poder liberarlo de aquellas horquillas que lo sujetaban para enredar aquella seda entre sus dedos. Y sus ojos, el verde de los campos se divisaba en esos ojos que ahora lo miraban con extraña expectación. Francis apenas se atrevió a respirar cuando la vio alzar una mano y dirigirla a su rostro. Aquellos dos latidos de hacía unos momentos se convirtieron en un palpitante galopar en el preciso instante en que sintió sus finos dedos recorrer su mejilla, mientras aquellos ojos seguían hipnotizándolo, mirándolo con una veneración difícil de descifrar.

Pero es que en ese mismo momento, para ella todas sus creencias se habían desmoronado como un castillo de naipes. Había crecido creyendo que el Astro Sol era el dador de luz, calor y vida para darse cuenta en ese segundo de que no era así. No había visto la luz hasta fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos grises que brillaban como ceniza candente, el mundo era de un frío glacial hasta que no había sentido su cálido aliento traspasar su interior y aquellos labios que ahora perfilaba con la punta de sus dedos eran los que le habían devuelto la vida con su caricia.

Y si siempre había dirigido sus rezos hacia el Sol en busca de su cercanía y el obsequio de sus dones, ahora dirigía su rostro hacia lo que para ella se acababa de convertir en una fuente de vida, cuyo elixir había despertado cada uno de sus sentidos. Sin miedo alzó sus labios en su busca y Francis no dudó en ir a su encuentro. Durante un segundo trató de buscar una explicación a algo tan inexplicable, pero fue sólo durante ese segundo, lo que tardó en sentir rugir la sangre en sus venas con el tacto de aquellos labios.

La besó con frenesí, impulsado por aquella fuerza extraña que había propiciado ese momento tan indescriptible y enigmático, tan incomprensible que hacía que su cuerpo no obedeciera otra orden que no fuera la de besar a esa mujer que lo besaba a él con el mismo afán. Notó su delicado cuerpo estrecharse contra el suyo, sus dedos hundirse en las anillas de su pelo y su boca robar su aliento con necesidad. Y Francis no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla con fuerza y entregarle todo su ser con la profunda caricia de sus labios, deleitándose en su sabor que penetraba en él en forma de ardor que recorría su cuerpo.

-¡Jane! ¡Jane! –se escuchó una voz a lo lejos y ambos separaron sus bocas sobresaltados, con la respiración agitada y la consciencia aún adormecida.

-¡Jane! –volvió a escucharse. Esta vez se obligaron a despertar buscando los dos con la mirada de dónde provenía aquella voz.

-¡Alec! –exclamó ella entonces divisando Francis la figura de un hombre a caballo que se acercaba con rapidez. Tal vez debería haberla soltado en ese momento, pero la joven no daba intención de quererlo así que continuó sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-¡Maldita sea, Jane! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le preguntó el muchacho deteniéndose frente a ellos y desmontando. -¿Qué ha sucedido? –demandó al verla de semejante guisa.

-He estado a punto de ahogarme y este caballero me ha sacado del agua –le explicó con simulada normalidad.

-¿Ahogarte? –se extrañó Alec arrodillándose junto a ellos y sustituyendo con dolorosa naturalidad para Francis sus brazos por los suyos. –Pero si eres una experta nadadora.

-He sentido un calambre muy fuerte en la pierna –le narró dejándose revisar por él. –No sé, Alec, de repente fue como si algo me hundiese hacia las profundidades sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Por qué te has alejado de la comitiva? –la regañó, aunque aliviado al ver que estaba bien. –Y sin caballo además.

-Quería pasear un rato aprovechando la parada y al ver el lago no he podido reprimir los deseos de nadar –se defendió ella. –Deberías agradecer que no me ha pasado nada.

Alec giró su rostro entonces hacia Francis, quien observaba aquella conversación entre confundido y contrariado.

-¿Y vos sois? –inquirió Alec alzándose, ayudando a su hermana a incorporarse.

-Mi nombre es Francis –respondió un tanto disgustado por aquella actitud cortante, levantándose a su vez. –Soy el Capitán de la Guardia de Asbath.

-Yo soy Lord Alec de Volterra –dijo con un poco más de cordialidad al recordar con rapidez el nombre de ese Reino. –Ella es mi hermana, Lady Jane.

-Es un honor, Milady –repuso con alivio al conocer su parentesco y tomó su mano con suavidad para besarla. –Aunque temo que para vos no haya sido la mejor ocasión para conocernos, dadas las circunstancias –añadió con declarada intención, dejando un mensaje en el aire sólo para ellos dos.

-Os equivocáis, Milord –mantuvo ella su mirada, tal parecía que no temiese verse delatada ante su hermano. –Qué mejor ocasión que ésta en la que me habéis devuelto la vida.

-Quienes también estarán encantados de conoceros, agradecidos por haber salvado a mi hermana, serán sin duda nuestros soberanos –añadió Alec, ajeno a aquella conversación entre líneas. Aunque quien de súbito endureció sus facciones fue Jane al escuchar la referencia a sus señores. –De hecho nuestra comitiva se dirigía al castillo de Los Lagos. Hay cierto asunto que tratar con vuestro rey –prosiguió el joven mientras Francis trataba de escudriñar en la ahora huidiza mirada de Jane.

-Qué casualidad –alegó el Capitán un tanto distraído, sin explicarse el comportamiento de la joven. -Yo me dirijo hacía allí también.

-Sería un honor para nosotros si nos guiarais –le sugirió Alec en tanto se despojaba de su oscura capa y cubría a su hermana.

-Por supuesto –asintió Francis.

-Seguidme entonces –le pidió el joven pasando un brazo por los hombros de Jane, iniciando la marcha.

Francis intentó leer por última vez en el rostro de Jane que seguía con la mirada baja. Algo había cambiado en ella y que no alcanzaba a comprender. Y tampoco comprendía lo que acababa de suceder hacía un momento entre ellos aunque no le interesaba buscar explicación alguna. Si había alguna certeza en toda aquella situación inverosímil era lo que había sentido, lo que ambos habían sentido, la forma en que su delicado cuerpo vibraba contra el suyo era buena prueba de ello.

Sólo unos minutos antes, se lamentaba a los cielos vaticinando una vida llena de soledad, buscando una mujer a quien amar, por quien luchar. Pues como que el cielo existía que la había encontrado y claro que lucharía por su amor, contra todo y contra todos, incluso contra ella misma si era necesario.

§ ~ * ~ §

Bella recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, llegando a ella el perfume de los ya engalanados jardines del castillo. Pero sobre todo disfrutaba de la cercanía de su esposo y de su calor.

-Como ves, mi primo escogió con justa razón este Torreón para convertirlo en su escritorio –lo escuchó decir mientras le acariciaba con dulzura el vientre. –Desde este ventanal la vista es maravillosa.

Bella volvió a abrir los ojos hacia el paisaje que alcanzaba a verse hasta el lejano horizonte. Los cristalinos lagos ya empezaban a reflejar la luz melocotón del sol del ocaso, otorgando al momento de una anaranjada tibieza.

-Tienes razón –asintió ella. –Pero con semejante espectáculo se corre el riesgo de desatender el trabajo y ocupar el tiempo contemplándolo.

-Eso depende –disintió Edward con rotundidad.

-¿De qué? –preguntó ella con ingenuidad, inclinando su rostro para poder mirar el suyo.

-De la compañía –alegó él con sonrisa torcida. –He subido aquí para asomarme por esta ventana miles de veces, pero nunca un atardecer me había parecido tan hermoso como éste. Cada pequeño momento, cada simple instante es especial por el mero hecho de vivirlo contigo –le susurró.

El joven percibió como aquel encantador rubor maquillaba sus mejillas y volvió a sonreír. Por mucho tiempo que pasase siempre causaría ese efecto en ella. Acarició su rostro con ternura y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Edward…

-¿Sí? –murmuró mientras volvía a besarla levemente.

-¿Aún me amas?

Edward se tensó por completo ante aquella repentina cuestión y carente de sentido. No era una pregunta retórica, una de ésas que se hacen sabiendo cuál es la respuesta. Se separó de ella y la observó contrariado. Bella parecía dudarlo firmemente y no comprendía en absoluto a qué se debía aquello.

-Debes pensar que no si me lo preguntas así –respondió con seriedad. –Dudas de mi amor por ti –no lo cuestionó, lo afirmó.

-Edward, yo… –titubeó bajando el rostro avergonzada, pero Edward tomó su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.

-¿Por qué crees que no te amo? ¿A qué viene esto? –insistió él con dolor ya reflejado en su voz y sus ojos.

Bella se sintió morir. Comprendió de repente que estaba siendo injusta con él y, lo peor de todo, le estaba haciendo daño con aquella insinuación que ahora se le antojaba sin fundamentos. Seguramente las muchachas tenían razón y el embarazo la había sensibilizado demasiado y magnificaba en demasía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, haciendo una montaña de un simple grano de arena. Esme insistía en que el comportamiento de Edward se debía a que estaba muy preocupado por ella y el bebé, desviviéndose por su bienestar. ¿No era ésa una buena prueba de su amor?

-Perdóname –exclamó Bella de súbito, hundiendo su rostro contra su pecho. –Alice piensa que estoy demasiado susceptible con el embarazo y empiezo a creer que tiene razón. Perdóname por ser tan estúpida.

–Puedo entender que te afecte tu estado, pero no hasta el punto de hacerte infeliz con ese tipo de pensamientos absurdos –la abrazó lleno de comprensión. –No pueden hacerte olvidar que eres lo más importante para mí, la razón por la que vivo. Puedo decirte a cada momento lo mucho que te amo si es lo que necesitas, pero no permitas que esos fantasmas te alejen de mí.

-Hazlo entonces –le pidió ella mirándolo suplicante, con ojos cristalinos.

Edward enjugó una pequeña lágrima que ya recorría su mejilla, casi podía ver desesperación en la mirada de su esposa y el corazón se le encogió dolorosamente. Bella no podía estar sufriendo por una estupidez semejante cuando él la amaba cada día más, feliz de tenerla a su lado, de saberla suya, habiéndole obsequiado con la dicha de ese hijo. ¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de eso?

-Bella, te amo con todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy –tomó su rostro con ambas manos. –Si pudieras ver en mi corazón, si pudiera mostrarte cuán grande es mi amor por ti, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para demostrártelo, te juro que lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Bésame –le pidió entonces ella en un susurro.

Edward dudó un segundo ante aquella petición. ¿Un beso? Podría ofrecerle el mundo entero si ella quisiera pero si eso le bastaba y tanto que lo tendría. La atrajo hacia él alcanzando sus labios, acariciándolos con dulzura infinita y deseando que el roce de su piel pudiera borrar aquellas sombras que la atormentaban. La sintió enredar sus dedos tras su nuca y él hizo descender sus manos hasta su espalda para estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero entonces notó su vientre abultado contra su abdomen e, instintivamente, debilitó su agarre temiendo dañarla.

Sin embargo, Bella respondió con demandante exigencia, acrecentando la intensidad de ese beso, aferrándose a sus labios con turbadora necesidad. Así era imposible no dejarse arrastrar por ella. Edward luchaba por controlar sus impulsos, la sentía entre sus manos como una figurita de cristal a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento y era un temor que lo perseguía sin descanso. Pero ahora sentía la boca de su mujer deliciosamente apetecible, aturdiéndolo, tentándolo con su sensual caricia y obligándolo a rendirse ante ella.

Dulce rendición.

La abrazó con fuerza y demandó acceso a su boca entreabriéndola ella gustosa, recibiéndolo con un gemido imposible de reprimir al sentir la cálida y húmeda caricia de su lengua en la suya. Y Edward tembló por entero. La respuesta de Bella lo hacía arder en deseo, de un modo incontrolable. La necesidad que tenía de ella iba en aumento conforme iban pasando los meses y estaba por pasarle factura. Sería tan fácil flaquear, perderse en la desnudez de su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus labios cada rincón de su piel, disfrutar de esa boca que estaba a punto de llevarlo a la locura…

Pero no debía, aquella voz interna volvía a resonar en su cabeza devolviéndole la cordura. Su embarazo había tenido dificultades, podría dañarla, hacer que perdiera el bebé y no tendría fuerzas para continuar viviendo si algo les pasaba. Era un doloroso sacrificio separarse de su calor pero tenía que hacerlo, por su bien.

La tomó por los brazos y la separó de él con trémula lentitud, mirándolo ella confundida.

-Bella, yo…

-Edward, ¿has visto a Emmett? –irrumpió repentinamente Jasper en el estudio sobresaltándolos. Al ver la turbación de sus rostros, Jasper comprendió que su aparición había sido una desafortunada intromisión.

-Disculpadme –intentó excusarse.

-Tranquilo, ya nos íbamos ¿verdad, Bella? –la miró con intención.

-Sí –se obligó ella a decir.

-Nos vemos después –espetó Edward haciendo ademán de irse. -¿Vamos? –instó a su esposa a seguirle, quien obedeció.

Jasper se limitó a verlos salir lamentándose de nuevo por su interrupción. Sólo esperaba que el motivo de su extraña actitud no se debiese a una discusión, idea que trató de eliminar de su mente de inmediato. Ambos se amaban y ese amor pronto iba a dar su fruto con el hijo que Bella esperaba. Y aquello le recordó el motivo por el que buscaba a Emmett.

Había pasado toda la jornada trabajando sin apenas descanso para poder disfrutar durante un rato de su mujer y su hijo y cuál había sido su sorpresa al saber que Emmett se había "apropiado" de Ilsïk para disfrutar de un paseo. Jasper comenzaba a pensar que habían salido del reino porque no era capaz de encontrarlos.

Con desanimo abandonó su estudio y se encaminó hacia su recámara, al menos pasaría su tiempo con Alice, no desaprovechándolo en aquella búsqueda infructuosa, y ya se había resignado cuando escuchó la voz de Emmett resonando en el interior de su habitación.

-Por fin te has dignado a devolverme a mi hijo –exclamó Jasper con una mal conseguida seriedad.

-Ni lo sueñes –rió el joven. –El principito necesitaba un cambio de pañal –señaló a Alice que se hallaba inclinada sobre la cama, terminando de vestir al bebé. –Seguimos con nuestro paseo ¿verdad? –se dirigió a Ilsïk que alzaba sus manos como respuesta. –Como ves estamos de acuerdo por aquí –se mofó tomándolo en brazos.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde vais? –le preguntó Jasper con fingido malestar.

-Un príncipe heredero debe conocer sus posesiones, así que empezaremos por este castillo ¿te parece? –le decía de nuevo al bebé como si realmente le entendiera.

-¿No crees que es muy pequeño? –rezongó Jasper.

-Debe ser consciente de cuáles van a ser sus responsabilidades desde la cuna –respondió con total tranquilidad. –Nos vemos en la cena.

Jasper lo observó marcharse con total asombro y aquello fue lo único que le faltaba a Alice para echarse a reír.

-¿Pero tú has visto eso? –señalaba el joven hacia la puerta tratando de contener su risa.

-¿Estás celoso? –bromeó ella.

-No, aunque espero que Rosalie le dé un hijo pronto para que yo pueda recuperar al mío –ironizó. –No te rías –le pidió a su esposa que encontraba aquello demasiado divertido. –Soy tu marido así que debes apoyarme.

-Sí, mi señor –consintió ella aún sonriente.

La expresión de Jasper cambió de inmediato y en sus labios se esbozó media sonrisa y una mirada sugerente en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Alice con simulada ingenuidad mientras su esposo se acercaba a ella con lentitud.

-Sabes que me encanta cuando me llamas así –la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él.

-Creí que te gustaba más oírme decir tu nombre –le dijo dejándose abrazar.

-Con eso lo que consigues es tenerme a tu merced –le confesó.

-¿Es cierto eso? –le lanzó una sonrisa pícara. –Me gustaría comprobarlo.

-Adelante –le alentó.

Notó como Alice se ponía de puntillas y acercaba su boca a su oído, susurrando su nombre… _Jasper… _Podría tomarlo como un juego y bromear con Alice sobre ello pero para él era implacable el efecto que le causaba.

Encontró los labios de su esposa a medio camino de los suyos, buscándolos y como siempre, le sorprendió la impetuosidad de la mujer que se escondía tras su sonrisa de niña. La rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo encajando con el suyo, hecho como estaba para él, mientras sus labios seguían unidos en una dulce caricia.

-¿De veras hay que aguardar a que pase el periodo de cuarentena? –murmuró Jasper, provocando la repentina risa de su esposa. -¿Es que hoy te va a hacer gracia todo lo que te diga? –quiso quejarse él.

-Es sólo que me ha sorprendido tu ocurrencia –trató de contener su risa sin conseguirlo.

-Estoy hablando en serio –rió también habiéndolo contagiado ella. –Es normal la impaciencia de un hombre por estar con su mujer ¿no?

-Totalmente –asintió ella sonriente.

-¿Entonces? –se inclinó sobre su cuello para besarlo.

-Temo que sea pronto todavía –emitió una leve risita.

-Maldición –suspiró el joven con gesto exagerado haciendo que Alice volviera a reír.

-¡Jasper! –escucharon a Emmett exclamar por el pasillo.

-Vaya, no sólo me robas la atención de mi hijo sino que también quieres robarme la de mi esposa –bromeó al verlo entrar en la puerta con el niño aún en brazos. -¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó entonces al ver su seriedad.

-Acaba de llegar Francis –le dijo.

-Bueno, esperábamos que llegase para la cena –le recordó sin entender su preocupación.

-Es que no viene solo –le explicó. –Una comitiva de al menos un centenar de personas viene con él.

-¿Quiénes son? –soltó a Alice para caminar hacia él comprendiendo entonces su actitud.

-Los que encabezan el séquito dicen ser los soberanos de un reino llamado Volterra –hizo una deliberada pausa –y quieren discutir contigo sobre Adamón.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí puedo leer!**

**Sí, ya sé que nuestros protagonistas sólo han aparecido al final del capítulo pero espero que comprendáis que debo ir presentando a los nuevos personajes para ir entrando en la acción. Aún así espero que os guste y os siga interesando mi historia.**

**Siento mucho la confusión de algunas de vosotras que pensabais que Jane había muerto. Fue otra muchacha a la que sacrificaron, nombré a Jane porque quería narraros un poco sus ideas sobre aquel suceso. Siento mucho que no se haya entendido bien.**

**Bueno, creo haber respondido todos vuestros reviews, excepto claro está los anónimos: CLAURUI, je_tatica, mellanie, Rosa y anonimoo. Os agradezco igual que al resto vuestro apoyo y palabras de ánimo.**

**Sólo me resta desear que os haya gustado este capítulo y que sigáis leyendo.**

**Un besazo!**

**^3^**


	6. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Jasper alzó su mano casi a la altura de su hombro demandando la mano de Alice y ella la posó sobre la suya. La joven ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que se tomaban la mano de ese modo tan ceremonial y respetuoso; ahora, cuando caminaban de la mano, enredaban sus dedos como la pareja enamorada que eran. Sin embargo, la ocasión lo ameritaba, igual que ameritaba el que vistiesen ropajes reales y corona, ya que en el Salón del Trono aguardaban los Reyes de Volterra y su Corte.

Al entrar a la estancia, la pareja compartió una fugaz y sorprendida mirada al contemplar aquella inusual estampa. Cuando Emmett les había hablado de "los Reyes de Volterra" habían dado por supuesto que se refería a un Rey y una Reina pero parecía que su suposición era del todo errónea. De frente a sus tronos, esperaban tres hombres, que indiscutiblemente eran reyes con igualdad de derecho pues las tres coronas que portaban eran idénticas. Uno de ellos, el de en medio, se encontraba un poco más adelantado que los otros dos y era de mediana edad. Lo flanqueaba a su derecha un joven muchacho y a su izquierda otro mayor que él. Tras ellos, se situaban los que imaginaron formaban su Corte, hombres y mujeres con elegantes y oscuros ropajes.

Jasper acompañó a Alice a su trono, ayudándola a acomodarse, tras lo que él hizo lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando su familia, escoltados por Francis y Peter, accedieron a la Sala, colocándose tras ellos. A pesar de estar acompañada de los suyos, un inexplicable escalofrío recorrió a Alice al enfrentarse directamente con aquellos hombres.

-Es un honor conoceros, Rey Jasper –le escuchó decir al soberano que encabezaba el séquito. –Permitidme que nos presente. Ellos son Cayo y Marco –le indicó señalando a los hombres –y yo soy Aro, Reyes de Volterra.

-El honor es nuestro –asintió Jasper con la cabeza. –Ella es mi esposa, la Reina Alice.

La joven inclinó levemente el rostro como muestra de respeto mientras los tres soberanos compartían simuladas miradas pero llenas de significado.

-Antes que nada –se apresuró a continuar Marco –queremos aseguraros que nuestra intención con esta visita no es perturbar vuestra tranquilidad.

-Tengo entendido que queréis tratar conmigo sobre el Reino de Adamón –alegó Jasper con cierto recelo.

-Os han informado bien –repuso Cayo.

-A pesar de la gran lejanía a la que se encuentra Volterra, ha llegado a nuestros oídos vuestro triunfo sobre el Rey Laurent –prosiguió Aro –al igual que vuestro desinterés por ese territorio al no haberlo reclamado.

-¿Acaso os interesan esas tierras? –preguntó Jasper con extrañeza.

-Lord Alec –pronunció Aro, haciendo que el muchacho se adelantase. Con la mirada baja se acercó hasta Jasper y le entregó un pergamino que portaba en su mano.

Ante la mirada expectante de los tres soberanos, Jasper lo desenrolló para leerlo con detenimiento. Al concluir pasado un momento, se lo alargó a Alice, quien lo tomó para revisarlo también. Ese detalle produjo otra mirada suspicaz entre los soberanos y que a Alice, como la vez anterior, no le pasó inadvertida. Se removió en su asiento con cierto malestar y continuó con la lectura. Le devolvió, al finalizar, el pliego a su marido llena de asombro por lo que había leído.

-Es vuestro desinterés antes mencionado el que nos ha animado a presentarnos ante vos –le aclaró Marco. –Nuestro pueblo es pacífico, apenas unos guardias ocupan nuestras filas y no es un enfrentamiento con vuestro Reino lo que buscamos.

-Pero este documento os acredita como soberanos legítimos del Reino de Adamón –apuntó Jasper. –Aunque yo tuviera algún interés en él, no podría negarme a entregároslo.

-Eso habla muy bien de vos –concordó Aro. –Sois un soberano justo y ecuánime, pero debéis comprender nuestra postura. Ese documento no sirvió de nada ante Laurent ni ante sus antepasados, que fueron quienes nos lo arrebataron.

-Sin embargo, no es el caso –les alargó Jasper el pliego, tomándolo Aro. –Podéis tomar posesión de ese territorio cuando gustéis.

-Jasper ¿puedo decir algo? –susurró Alice por lo bajo.

Su esposo la miró contrariado. _¿Desde cuando su Reina debía pedir permiso para hablar?_

-Claro –la instó dándole un cariñoso apretón en su mano y haciéndole una gesto con la cabeza para que hablase en voz alta. Alice asintió, tomando aire.

-Si a vuestros oídos llegó la hazaña de mi esposo, imagino que también sabréis de la naturaleza sanguinaria de aquel pueblo –pronunció. –Que este Reino consienta en que toméis lo que es vuestro por derecho no significa que ellos vayan a someterse a vuestra voluntad por las buenas.

Los tres reyes la observaron atónitos.

-Puede que tengáis razón –repuso Marco titubeante, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Queréis decir por tanto que tal vez nuestro largo viaje ha sido en vano? –quiso tantear Cayo.

-En absoluto –negó Alice con un poco más de confianza.

-¿Qué propones? –la miró Jasper con una mezcla de curiosidad y orgullo.

-Ofrecerles nuestro apoyo –le respondió ella. –Mandar un destacamento de nuestros hombres que porten nuestros emblemas. En Adamón son conscientes de que tu victoria te da el derecho sobre ellos y no atacarán. Saben que pueden ser derrotados de nuevo.

-No queremos causar molestia alguna –trató Aro de disuadirlos.

-Mi esposa tiene razón –insistió Jasper. –Yo bien sé de que materia está hecha esa gente y si no hay muchos guardias entre vuestro séquito como decís, sin duda os atacarán.

-Con vuestro permiso, Majestad –se adelantó un paso Francis.

-Habla –accedió Jasper.

–En vista de vuestro inminente viaje, me ofrezco para encargarme de este tema personalmente.

-¿Y el asunto que tienes pendiente? –le señaló a Emmett.

-Hay muchachos de confianza en quien podría delegar y que cumplirán eficazmente con ese cometido –Francis le lanzó una mirada más que significativa a Emmett, quien comprendió que debía apoyarlo, aunque no entendiera porqué.

-Steve y Patrick se harían cargo sin problemas –le corroboró entonces.

-Puedo llevarme de aquí a algunos hombres –miró Francis a Peter quien asintió concordando –y de camino a Adamón, desviarnos un poco hacia Asbath y completar un buen grupo, para otorgarnos protección a modo de prevención.

-¿No estáis de acuerdo? –les preguntó entonces Jasper a los tres soberanos que observaban la escena con contrariedad.

-Oh, sí –se excusó Aro. –Es sólo que no pretendemos disturbaros y más habiendo escuchado que os marcháis de viaje –tuvo que mentir.

-Partimos pasado mañana hacia el Reino de Tarsus –le confirmó Jasper. –Pero podéis permanecer aquí más tiempo si gustáis. Debéis estar agotados tras un viaje tan largo.

-No queremos abusar de vuestra hospitalidad más de lo necesario –replico Cayo. –Podemos partir mañana mismo.

-Como deseéis –aceptó Jasper.

-Ordenaré inmediatamente que os acomoden en las mejores recámaras –se ofreció Alice. –Mientras tanto, ya se han dispuesto algunos refrigerios en el comedor. Si nos acompañáis –se levantó ella seguida de Jasper.

De nuevo de la mano, se abrieron paso para indicarles el camino hacia el comedor, acompañados de Carlisle y Esme, Edward y Bella y Rosalie, quedándose Emmett un tanto rezagado.

-Espera un momento –tomó del brazo a Francis, quien se iba a retirar al igual que Peter hacia el Cuartel de Guardias a preparar a los muchachos.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión? –le preguntó el Capitán un tanto expectante.

-No, pero quiero que me lo expliques –le habló ahora con camaradería.

-Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo –le dijo con simulada seriedad.

-No me vengas con paparruchas –golpeó su brazo.

Francis soltó una carcajada. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el séquito que acompañaba a los Reyes de Volterra, y que ya comenzaban a encaminarse hacia la salida tras ellos, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Emmett para que también mirara.

-La joven rubia de cabellos recogidos –sentenció Emmett.

Francis ahora volteó su vista hacia él, aunque más que sorprendido esta vez.

-Era fácil de adivinar –se sonrió Emmett. -Sólo había que ver como la mirabas hasta hace un momento.

-Es ella –admitió Francis. –Y quiero decir en todos los aspectos.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó con divertido asombro.

-Completamente –dijo con rotundidad.

-Pues buena suerte.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –creyó dilucidar cierta llamada a la precaución en su expresión.

-Igual que te he observado a ti, la he observado a ella –le aclaró Emmett. –Y casi podría asegurarte que le interesas.

-¿Sin embargo? –sabía Francis que había algo más.

-Las mismas miradas que te dedicaba a ti, se las dedicaba después al rey más joven. No me malinterpretes –detuvo Emmett su intervención. –No eran miradas de amor, sino más bien de temor.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Alice agradeció para sus adentros cuando llegaron a la recámara tras la cena. Su primer y casi urgente impulso fue acercarse a la cuna de Ilsïk. La doncella que había quedado a su cuidado había hecho un buen trabajo y dormía plácidamente. Lo observó durante unos momentos, sobrecogida por aquella angustia inexplicable, hasta que sintió las manos de Jasper recorrer sus brazos hasta sus hombros.

-Has estado muy callada en la cena y apenas has sonreído –susurró calmadamente en su oído. -¿Qué te ocurre?

-Que no sonría no significa que me ocurra algo –trató de excusarse.

–Aunque sólo llevemos meses de casados te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Alice –respondió él. –Volver a hablar de ese reino te hace revivir lo que ocurrió ¿verdad? –dijo con tristeza.

Alice se volvió y se dejó abrazar por su marido.

-Aquello no es más que un mal recuerdo –negó con la cabeza tranquilizándolo.

-¿Entonces? –quiso saber él. –Te noto extraña desde que llegaron los Reyes de Volterra.

-¿Te has fijado en como me miraban? –alzó de repente su mirada hacia él. –Cuando me has pasado ese pergamino sentía sus ojos indagadores sobre mí.

-Me he dado cuenta y en cierta forma comprendo su actitud –la abrazó otra vez contra él acariciando suavemente su espalda. –Mucha gente consideraría inusual mi forma de actuar con respecto a ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes que muchos reyes no permiten que sus esposas intervengan en asuntos de estado –le recordó él.

-¿Lamentas que yo…?

-No seas tonta –la rodeó más fuerte contra su cuerpo acunándola cariñosamente como si fuera una niña. –Tú y yo nos tratamos de igual a igual, no sólo en ése si no en todos los aspectos de nuestra vida. Es lo que siempre esperé encontrar en una esposa, en mi Reina.

-¿Ves como son extraños? –dijo de súbito revolviéndose entre sus brazos. –Qué Reino es ése, con tres Reyes y ninguna Reina. Porque Francis me ha asegurado que no es que su ausencia se deba a que han permanecido en Volterra a la espera de sus esposos. ¡Es porque no hay Reinas en Volterra!

-Cálmate, Alice –sonrió él volviendo a acogerla contra su pecho. –El mundo es demasiado grande como para que quede gobernado por las mismas y únicas reglas para todos. Hay distintas formas de vida que rigen a los distintos pueblos y no se puede prejuzgar a nadie por ello.

-Reconoce que es una monarquía un tanto peculiar –insistió ella. –Si ya es difícil que un Rey tome la decisión justa, ¿cómo lo harán tres?

Jasper se echó a reír ante lo que ya parecía un arrebato infantil.

-Tienes razón, Alice –concedió finalmente. –Y claro que reconozco que me producen una gran curiosidad, pero su actitud en la cena me ha resultado demasiado distante hacia nosotros como para preguntarles y tratar de indagar sobre su forma de gobernar. Hubiera sido descortés y, aunque aseguren que vienen en son de paz, no siento deseo alguno de crearme ningún enemigo por una simple indiscreción por mi parte –inclinó él su rostro buscando los ojos de su esposa. –Alice –tomó su barbilla obligándolo a mirarle. -No hay razón para dejarse intimidar por algo así ¿o es que hay más?

-Algo en ellos me inquieta, me asusta –le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Jasper depositó un dulce beso en sus labios acariciando su mejilla.

-No hay de que preocuparse, yo estoy contigo –murmuró.

-Lo sé –se abrazó a él casi con alivio.

-Además parten mañana mismo –agregó.

Y eso fue lo que definitivamente otorgó paz a Alice. No sabía porqué ni necesitaba saberlo pero algo en ella le hacía desear que se alejaran de sus vidas cuanto antes.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

James se desperezó reticente a abrir los ojos y fue al estirar sus brazos y sentir la ausencia de Victoria a su lado cuando los abrió. La buscó por la habitación y no tardó en hallarla sentada frente a un pequeño escritorio, aún desnuda.

-Muy importante debe ser lo que lees para sacarte así de la cama –bostezó con pereza.

-Malas noticias –anunció ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –se incorporó con rapidez desapareciendo de súbito toda aquella desidia.

-Los Vulturis no viajan solos –le alargó un pequeño pergamino. James reparó entonces en el cuervo de Victoria que estaba posado en el alféizar de la ventana y que les había entregado a los reyes para usarlo como modo de comunicación.

-¿Qué significa que no viajan solos? –revisó el manuscrito con rapidez.

-Mandan a guardias con ellos para asegurarse de que tomarán el poder sin que los ciudadanos puedan considerar la opción de evitarlo –le resumió ella.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? -masculló él.

-No podían negarse ante su oferta –le sugirió ella. –La mínima insistencia por su parte para disuadirlos podría haber hecho que Jasper dudara de sus intenciones. Sería mucho más difícil deshacernos de su presencia.

-No sé como piensas deshacerte de ellos una vez traspasen las murallas –discrepó él.

-El problema es mayor que todo eso –le aclaró.

-Eres de gran ayuda –espetó él con sarcasmo.

-Más de la que te atreves a reconocer –dijo ella entre risas. –No podemos permanecer aquí –continuó con seriedad ahora. –Alguien podría reconocerte, todos te vieron en el castillo cuando te hiciste pasar por Duque.

-Maldita sea –blasfemó. –Esto manda al traste nuestros planes.

-No –negó categóricamente. –Aún hay tiempo para actuar, la rapidez del cuervo nos da ventaja. Apenas está amaneciendo. Los Vulturis acaban de emprender el viaje hacia Asbath. Llegarán allí esta noche.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó con resignación.

-Los ciudadanos de Adamón saben de tu fortaleza.

-Y de tus habilidades –apostilló él. Todos estaban convencidos de que la combinación de ambos factores era lo que lo había arrancado de las garras de la Muerte.

-Nuestro liderazgo es irrefutable –prosiguió ella. -Conocen la situación y nos apoyan. De buena gana aceptan la presencia de Los Vulturis sabiendo que colaborarán en nuestra venganza –le recordó. –Hay que reunirlos y ponerlos sobre aviso para que no se produzca ningún enfrentamiento que pudiera trastocar aún más el plan. Douglas quedará al mando, a la sombra claro está, y nos irá informando de todo.

-Mientras tanto, nosotros ¿qué?

-Permaneceremos ocultos en mi cabaña –concluyó ella. –Está en mitad del bosque y nadie nos encontrará. Alyna puede procurarnos alimentos. Esperaremos hasta que los guardias de Jasper se vayan.

James resopló disconforme.

-¿Unos días en mi compañía te parecen tan mala idea? –preguntó ella con tono sugerente.

James se limitó a hundir sus dedos en su cintura desnuda mientras poseía su boca con ardor. Victoria rió complacida separándose de él.

-Nada puede salir mal –susurró ella entonces haciendo resbalar sus labios por el cuello masculino. –Los Vulturis sabrán llevar la situación a la perfección.

-Sí, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? –alcanzó a decir. Ni siquiera un asunto de tal importancia era capaz de hacerlo mostrarse indiferente ante las caricias femeninas.

-Tiempo es lo que nos sobra y lo sabes –trató de tranquilizarlo. –Además del nacimiento del niño, hay un par de cosas más que deben cumplirse para que todo pueda llevarse a cabo. Una está en camino y a la otra hay que allanárselo para que ocurra.

-Eso tampoco me gusta nada –la tomó de los hombros para mirarla fijamente. –No entiendo porqué debes encargarte tú de eso. Podrías mandar a Alyna.

Victoria rió quedamente.

-Una cosa es la leche de amapola blanca para dormir a una muchachita como Alice y otra muy distinta lo que yo deberé hacer en ese castillo –alegó ella. –Debo encargarme personalmente, James –deslizó con suavidad sus uñas por su mejilla –del mismo modo que tú dirigirás en persona la parte más arriesgada del plan.

-No es lo mismo –murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó divertida. _¿Es que James aún no confiaba en sus habilidades?_

-Porque estarás a su merced, alejada de mí y así no podré protegerte.

Meses atrás, Victoria habría soltado una sonora carcajada ante aquello que bien podría parecer una declaración de amor, mas no ahora. Un fuerte palpitar en su pecho impulsó su sangre a la vez que su cuerpo que se aferró al de James con desesperante necesidad; piel con piel, aliento envuelto en aliento y… por qué no… corazón contra corazón.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Selene tomó otra fresa del cesto que portaba apoyado en su cintura y se la llevó a la boca, saboreándola. El clima moderado de aquel invierno había hecho florecer los fresales antes de lo previsto, haciendo sus frutos madurar de manera deliciosa. Pensó en su hermano Francis y en como le encantaban a él. Lástima que no estuviera allí para disfrutar de su sabor, aunque, le daba la ventaja de no tener que compartirlas con él. Rió para sus adentros ante tal pensamiento y tomó otro rojo fruto. A ese paso habría acabado con ellos antes de llegar al castillo y la vieja Bianca se enojaría con ella por no llevarle ninguno. Se dijo que ése era el último y aceleró su caminar. Se había entretenido demasiado en aquellos fresales silvestres y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Otro motivo más para que Bianca se molestase con ella, igual que se molestaría su hermano. A Francis no le gustaba que estuviese fuera de las murallas a esas horas y sin duda la anciana, habiendo quedado a su cargo, le informaría a su hermano de su retraso.

Selene resopló resignada y se apresuró aún más. No podía culparlo de querer protegerla; ella también lo hacía con él, a su modo. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro y era la mejor manera en la que podían mostrarse su cariño, cuidándose mutuamente. Sabía que algún día ella tendría que dejar de hacerlo, confiaba en que Francis encontrase una muchacha a la que querer y que cuidase de él por ella y lo hiciera feliz, aunque ella dejase de serlo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se reprochó a sí misma aquella idea. No podía ser egoísta, Francis debía seguir su rumbo y ella el suyo, sola. Ella misma se había labrado ese camino al rechazar a los pocos pretendientes que se habían acercado a ella con intención de desposarla. No podía aceptar a ninguno, no los amaba y, a pesar de que la vieja Bianca la animaba a escoger a alguno de ellos, Francis se mantenía al margen, para su fortuna. No, no quería un esposo simplemente por la búsqueda de seguridad y protección que le ofrecían. Ella buscaba el amor, por absurdo que pareciese en los tiempos que corrían, un amor que la golpease con fuerza, como ese flechazo del que hablaban los libros que le prestaba la Alice, que la lanzara a lo más alto haciéndola volar…

-¡Apartaos! –escuchó entonces un grito a su espalda, y sí, tuvo que lanzarse, más bien tirarse al borde del camino si no quería perecer bajo los cascos de aquel caballo que pasaba en ese instante por su lado a toda velocidad. Quedó en el suelo sentada con todas las fresas desparramadas a su alrededor, observando a aquel jinete que frenaba violentamente al aproximarse al árbol más cercano.

-¡Te vencí! –le oyó exclamar a otro jinete que pasaba justo en ese momento y que se detenía derrotado.

-De acuerdo, Alec, eres el ganador –se resignaba el otro joven.

_¿Una estúpida carrera? ¿Casi muere arrollada y todo por una estúpida carrera? _

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó en su mano la primera piedra que encontró.

-¡Lo que sois es un bellaco! –lo insultó ella en voz alta, lanzándole la piedra que Alec alcanzó a esquivar con su brazo.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis? –miró por primera vez hacia ella restregándose adolorido la zona donde había impactado el guijarro.

-¿Atreverme? –espetó ella ofendida poniéndose en pié y atusándose el vestido para liberarlo del polvo del camino. –Casi me arrastráis hasta ese árbol bajo vuestro caballo y no os habéis dignado ni a mirarme.

-¿Osáis a hablarle así a un caballero siendo una simple doncella? –alargó su mano señalando la indumentaria de la joven como una marca de su posición.

-Vos de caballero no tenéis más que las ropas –escupió ella entonces.

Alec tensó la mandíbula fuertemente y comenzó a descender del caballo, sin dejar de observarla lleno de furia.

-Alec…

-Cállate, Félix –le ordenó caminando hacia la muchacha que alzaba su barbilla mirándolo con altivez.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –chascó su amigo la lengua con apatía.

-Darle una lección a ésta deslenguada –anunció tomando con dureza el brazo de la muchacha.

Pero ella no se amedrentó, al contrario. Movió su brazo acercando la mano del joven hasta su boca mordiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta hacerlo sangrar.

–¡Me habéis mordido! -exclamó él apartando con rapidez la mano y soltándola. -¡Maldita fiera!

Sin embargo Selene no se preocupó por escuchar o reprocharle sus insultos. Sin ni siquiera detenerse a coger el cesto, echó a correr hacia el castillo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Déjala ir! –oía decir entre risas al otro joven y eso fue para lo único que volteó el rostro en su arrebatada carrera, para asegurarse de que, en efecto, no la seguía.

No se detuvo hasta que cruzó las murallas, sintiéndose entonces segura y alejada de la furia de aquel joven. Se sentó un instante el pié de la escalinata de entrada al castillo para recuperar el aliento. Bien mirado ahora, aquel joven parecía en verdad un noble y hacerlo enfurecer podía acarrear pésimas consecuencias para ella si él se empeñaba en que así fuera. Pateó el suelo con rabia al levantarse y comenzó a subir. No, ese joven podría ser un noble, pero eso no le daba derecho alguno a vapulearla, ¡ese caballo la habría aplastado, por Dios Santo! Y a él sólo le había preocupado el ganar su ridícula competición. Ridícula, como lo era él con sus aires de grandeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –la voz de la vieja Bianca frente a ella la sobresaltó.

-Nada –alcanzó a decir.

-¿Por qué vienes tan despeinada? Tu vestido en vez de verde parece marrón con tanto polvo.

-Es que he venido corriendo –trató de excusarse.

-¿Corriendo? –la anciana la miró con incredulidad.

-Ya está oscureciendo y no quería llegar muy tarde y que te molestaras –mintió mientras trataba de contener la furia que le producía pensar en aquel maldito arrogante que la había puesto en aquella situación.

-¿Y dónde están las fresas? –le preguntó recelosa.

-Las fresas…

_Mentecato engreído. _Si le contaba a Bianca lo ocurrido sí que iba a tener problemas.

-¡El Capitán! ¡Vuelve el Capitán! –escucharon desde lo alto de la muralla.

-Francis –susurró Selene llenándose de repente su rostro de alegría dejando atrás todo lo demás.

Bajaba a toda prisa la escalinata cuando lo vio descender de su caballo y poco le importó que tras él se hallase toda una comitiva de desconocidos. En cuanto estuvo a unos cuantos metros, se lanzó sobre él recibiéndola al vuelo entre sus brazos su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? –preguntó Selene.

-Pareciera que he estado fuera por años por lo fuerte que me abrazas –bromeó él.

-Idiota –se separó de él golpeando su hombro.

-Compórtate, Selene –rió por lo bajo. –Tenemos visita –señaló con la cabeza tras él.

Fue entonces cuando Selene prestó atención por primera vez a aquella comitiva.

-Son los Reyes de Volterra y su Corte –y Selene sintió como el alma le caía hasta los píes al ver entre aquellos rostros ése que hacía minutos trataba de olvidar.

Como era de esperarse, el joven no tardó en reparar en ella, dedicándole una mirada llena de ira.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí –le susurró burlón Felix, dándole un codazo.

-Cállate –masculló entre dientes mientras seguía fijo en la muchacha, que se inclinaba ante los soberanos.

-Bianca, por favor, encárgate de que los traten como se merecen –le decía Francis a la anciana que también se inclinaba.

-Si gustáis acompañarme, en el Salón os atenderemos y podréis aguardar a que preparemos vuestras recámaras –los invitó ella a seguirlos.

-Gracias –repuso Aro, tras lo que desmontó, siendo quien iniciara la marcha hacia el interior del castillo.

-Tengo mucho que contarte –le susurró Francis a su hermana al oído.

-Yo también –asintió sintiendo aquella fría mirada sobre ella por última vez, antes de que su hermano tirara de ella liberándola.

-Parece mucho más dócil de lo que nos has contado –bromeaba Demitri desmontando de su caballo.

Alec alzó furibundo su mano en la que aún quedaban rastros de sangre, mostrándosela.

-¿Seguro que no ha sido el caballo? –se mofó su amigo.

-Yo tampoco lo habría creído si no fuera porque he sido testigo –lo corroboró Felix mientras ya se encaminaban todos hacia el castillo. –Te aseguro que de dócil no tiene ni un solo cabello.

-Viene acorde con su nombre –intervino Heidi. -¿Os habéis fijado? Tiene nombre de bruja.

-Heidi, Selene es uno de los nombres que se le da a la Luna –le recordó Jane. –Para esta gente ella no significa el demonio que es para nosotros.

-Aún así –se encogió Heidi de hombros. –Tal actitud sólo puede esperarse de alguien como ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó extrañada Jane.

-¿No has visto con qué descaro se ha lanzado a los brazos del Capitán? –sonrió Heidi llena de sarcasmo.

-Tal vez son hermanos, me ha parecido ver cierto parecido en ellos –alegó la muchacha, sintiendo una extraña punzada en su pecho ante la idea de que su suposición no fuera cierta.

-Hermanos o no, no me negarás que su comportamiento es bien diferente al nuestro –insistió Heidi.

-Deberías haber leído sobre ellos como se nos encomendó –le recordó Alec con cierto tono molesto que no pasó inadvertido a nadie.

-Y lo hice –le corrigió ella. –Es por eso mismo que lo digo. Su forma de actuar me recuerda a ese tipo de mujeres libertinas y que ellos llaman "cortesanas".

-¿Y en qué te basas para llamarla así? –la enfrentó Alec.

Heidi rió sorprendida. Si no lo conociera habría podido jurar que a Alec le interesaba aquella mujercita.

-Lo que tú mismo nos has contado y lo que acabo de ver con mis propios ojos, menuda falta de recato –señaló ella hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido la joven. –Además no hay más que ver su aspecto vulgar y ordinario, el de una cualquiera…

Si Alec había creído sentir furia en su encontronazo con Selene, no era nada en comparación con aquella bruma rojiza que nublaba sus ojos de repente, deteniéndose en seco, sin apenas poder dar un paso más y provocando que los demás también lo hicieran.

-Si tan enterada estás de sus costumbres, respóndeme a esto –la encaró con dureza- ¿Con qué nombre despectivo llaman a la mujer que se ofrece a cuanto hombre se pone a su alcance?

Heidi sintió aquel golpe bajo penetrarle las entrañas. Enmudeció con el rictus convulsionado por la rabia y la humillación.

-Jane, por favor –le pidió a su hermana sin abandonar el tono mordaz ni apartar su mirada de Heidi.

-Fulana –murmuró mortificada.

-Ahora, procura no olvidarlo mientras estemos en estas tierras –le escupió lleno de desprecio tras lo que emprendió la marcha de nuevo.

Heidi necesitó unos cuantos segundos para poder seguirlos, doliéndole todo el cuerpo a causa de la cólera. Por supuesto, claro que no lo olvidaría nunca… al igual que tampoco lo olvidaría él.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Leah observaba desde el reflejo del espejo como las costureras trabajaban afanosamente sobre su cuerpo para dar forma a lo que sería su vestido de novia. Había tiempo de sobra, faltando aún varios días para la ceremonia, pero cuantos menos quedaban más en aumento iban sus nervios.

-¿Puedo pasar? –y Jacob no se lo ponía nada fácil.

-¡No, Jacob! –exclamó ella mientras se apresuraba a ocultarse tras una cortina, justo antes de que el joven abriese la puerta.

-¡Sabes que da mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido antes de la ceremonia! –le reprendió ella, asomando la cabeza y haciéndole una seña a una costurera para que le ayudase a desvestirse.

-He de hablarte –dijo él sin tratar siquiera de justificarse.

-¿Puedes darme un minuto? –le pidió ella.

-Es urgente –insistió él.

-Ya voy –se exasperó ella apresurándose, saliendo a los pocos instantes.

-¿Nos podéis dejar solos? –se dirigió Jacob a las muchachas quienes obedecieron.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan urgente que has echado así a las costureras? –colocó sus manos en sus caderas con los brazos en jarra.

Jacob tomó uno de ellos y tiró con fuerza, arrastrando a la muchacha hasta sus labios, donde quedó irremediablemente atrapada. Enredó sus dedos en su largo cabello uniéndose a él, contagiada de aquel mismo ímpetu por el que Jacob se sentía dominado cada vez más, con cada día que pasaba. La aprisionó contra su cuerpo besándola con mayor fervor, dejándola sin aliento.

-¿No podemos casarnos mañana mismo? –susurró contra la boca femenina.

-Sabes que no –rió ella complacida. –A no ser que quieras que nos casemos con las ropas de diario y prácticamente solos.

-Ya han llegado algunos invitados –comentó como si nada.

-¿Cómo? –se alarmó ella.

-Acaban de llegar Bella, Edward y sus parientes. Como el bebé de Alice nació antes decidieron adelantar el viaje.

-¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilo? –se soltó de él para dirigirse hacia la puerta. -¿Los están atendiendo?

-¿Ves como era algo urgente? –repuso caminando ya a su lado.

Leah le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

-Y tu padre y el mío cazando –puso la muchacha los ojos en blanco.

-Tranquila, Seth está con ellos y, además, son como de la familia –la tomó de la mano para calmarla.

Y Jacob tenía razón. Estaban todos en el comedor, sentados a la mesa, compartiendo risas mientras las doncellas les servían algunas bebidas.

-¡Aquí está la novia! –exclamó el Rey Charles al verlos entrar, acudiendo a su encuentro.

-¡Majestad! ¿Vos también? –exclamó sorprendida de verlo.

-Ya deberías acostumbrarte a tutearme, después de tantos años –le pidió él dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

-Nos desviamos un poco del camino hasta Breslau para que así mi padre no tuviera que hacer el viaje solo –le explicó en su lugar Bella mientras se acercaba a saludarla.

-Me dice Seth que vuestro padre está cazando con William –le comentó el rey.

-Acabamos de llegar –le reprochó su hija sus claras intenciones de ir en busca de sus amigos.

-¿Me estás llamando viejo y que por eso necesito descansar? –se dio por ofendido.

-Ese es el espíritu –bromeó Carlisle.

-¿Vienes? –lo invitó a acompañarle.

-Prefiero quedarme –le respondió. –No, no es que necesite descansar –se rieron ambos –es sólo que no soy muy aficionado a la caza.

-Entonces yo os dejo. Hasta luego –se despidió de ellos.

-No tienen remedio –se lamentó Leah mientras terminaba de saludar a todos, siendo la última Alice. Leah caminó hacia ella, quien sostenía en sus brazos a Ilsïk, sonriente.

-Esto sí no me lo esperaba –susurró besando en las mejillas a la joven. –No creí que te conocería tan pronto –se dirigió ahora al bebé que balbuceó levantando las manitas.

-Es un bebé muy despierto –intervino Jasper, respondiendo a la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Leah.

-No me puedo ni imaginar la angustia que pasarías en el momento que fuiste consciente de que ibas a tener que ayudar a Alice a dar a luz –lo elogió ella.

-Yo no creo que hubiera sido capaz –admitió Jacob.

-Dada la situación lo habrías sido, te lo aseguro –discrepó Jasper.

-¿Puedo cogerlo? –preguntó Leah.

-Claro que sí –le ofreció Alice al bebé.

-¿Has visto la expresión de su rostro Jacob? –señaló Seth con tono jocoso. –Estás perdido, cuñado. Te veo cambiando pañales dentro de poco.

-Pues un cambio de pañal es lo que necesita este niño –arrugó Leah la nariz de forma graciosa.

-Ilsïk, no –acudió Alice en su ayuda, echándose todos a reír.

-Vaya con el principito –bromeó Jacob. –Así saluda a su anfitriona.

-No le hagas caso, es idiota –le decía Leah al bebé. -¿Puedo cambiarlo? –le preguntó a Alice.

-Por supuesto –le sonrió ella. –Tengo aquí mismo el bolso con sus cosas –fue a tomarlo, colocándolo sobre una silla cercana.

-Jacob, definitivamente estás perdido –se rió Edward.

-Cállate –le hizo un mohín.

-Por favor, que traigan un poco de agua templada –le pidió Leah emocionada a una doncella, mientras Alice colocaba un paño doblado en la mesa para que dejara al bebé.

-Hay que desvestirlo con cuidado –le daba indicaciones Alice.

-Tú también deberías tomar nota, Edward –se mofó Seth quien observaba con atención los movimientos de su hermana. –A Bella le falta poco. ¿Y esa marca? –preguntó de repente el muchacho abandonando el tono bromista. Le hizo una leve seña a Jacob quien se acercó a comprobar a que se refería.

-Aunque ella no lo admita, creo que mi prima tuvo antojo de almendras durante el embarazo –respondió Bella.

-Ya te dije que no –se defendió Alice mientras tomaba un cuenco lleno de agua caliente de manos de la doncella. -A mí me recuerda a la cicatriz de Jasper, incluso está en el mismo lugar.

-Enseguida vuelvo –espetó Seth, abandonando con rápidas zancadas la estancia.

Los presentes compartieron miradas un tanto atónitas por su súbito cambio actitud.

-¿A dónde va? –preguntó Emmett en nombre de todos.

-A buscar algo –respondió de modo ambiguo Jacob.

-Esto –indicó el propio Seth entrando en el comedor, alzando un libro en su mano.

-No me lo puedo creer –protestó Leah quien terminaba de vestir de nuevo a Ilsïk. –Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-No está de más que lo sepan –discrepó Jacob.

-¿Saber qué? –inquirió Jasper.

-Dejadme que mejor os lo lea –tomó el libro que Seth le alargaba ya y lo abrió, no tardando mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. Con tono firme, comenzó su lectura…

_"…Y dará el equilibrio que el mal siempre siga de cerca los pasos del bien con la intención de destruirlo, siendo el único objetivo de las bestias el alcanzar y tragarse a los brillantes objetos que persiguen, para que el mundo vuelva así a estar envuelto en su oscuridad inicial en que se sumía la vida._

_Llegará el día en que ambos seres se aproximarán demasiado a sus presas, clavándoles sus fauces y la humanidad aterrorizada ante un posible fin provocará un estruendo tan ensordecedor que las Sombras, asustadas por el ruido, los soltarán de sus mandíbulas. Una vez libres de nuevo, el Sol y la Luna reanudarán sus caminos, huyendo con más rapidez que antes, perseguidos velozmente por los hambrientos monstruos a través de sus estelas, los cuales esperarán con ansia el momento en el que sus esfuerzos se verán recompensados. _

_El brillo que los señores del hastío robasen a ambas esferas celestiales con sus dentelladas no será en vano. Unirán esos fragmentos en el día señalado, en la noche señalada: un día sin su noche y una noche sin su día; un único y fatuo momento de perfecta conjunción de ambos astros, rompiéndose por un mísero instante los designios que los fuerzan a no reunirse jamás._

_Y de esa unión mística nacerá un niño, de carne y luz, brillante como el sol, enigmático como la luna, y los dos convivirán en él, sus esencias. El estigma de su cuerpo lo marcará y será la prueba de su identidad, una efigie del momento en que verá el mundo y tomará como propio el nombre de ese encuentro mágico en cualquiera de sus formas paganas, para así ser reconocido por ellos._

_Pronto se alzará hasta los cielos en un intento de volver a su cuna, hacia su Padre Sol y su Madre Luna y ese ardid usarán los señores obscuros para cumplir con su misión, intrigando, engañándolo para ser guiados por él. _

_Entonces se dará un gran improperio, y es que Skoll se tragará al Sol y destruirá el elixir masculino de la Luz Divina, llorando todos los hombres por lo que les parecerá una gran calamidad. Inmersos estarán en su desgracia que no se percatarán de que Hati sorberá a la Luna y suprimirá el elixir femenino de esta misma Luz, extinguiéndola al anular las dos esencias que la formaban complementándose y ya nada quedará..._

_Se cumplirá así la Profecía y el Eclipse será total, eterno, perpetuo. Será el Día del Fin del Mundo, el Apocalipsis, el Ragnarök, el Día del Juicio Final..."_

El golpe del libro al cerrarse fue lo que cortó aquel silencio espeso que se había levantando en la estancia.

-¿Crees que ese libro se refiere a mi hijo? –se atrevió entonces Jasper a preguntar.

-Ya les dije a ambos que era absurdo –trató de excusarse Leah.

-Por supuesto que es absurdo –aseveró Jasper casi divertido. –No es más que una leyenda.

-No, es una profecía –apuntó Seth.

-No veo la diferencia –le restó importancia el joven.

-Jasper, bien sabes que una leyenda habla de cosas pasadas. Una profecía, en cambio, habla del futuro.

-Lo que sé bien es que ni yo soy el Sol ni Alice la Luna –se encogió de hombros.

-Deja tu racionalidad a un lado y mira a tu hijo –señaló Jacob al bebé que Leah sostenía en brazos. –Su cabello es dorado como el brillo del sol y sus ojos grises como rayo de luna.

-Por el amor de Dios, Jacob, es nuestro hijo –rió Jasper ante lo que le parecía pura terquedad. –No tiene nada de extraordinario que haya heredado rasgos míos y de Alice.

-Tampoco tiene nada de extraordinario que haya nacido justo en el momento de la sizigia, el eclipse perfecto ¿verdad? –apostilló el joven. –Habéis prestado todos atención a lo que os he leído ¿no?

-No es más que una coincidencia –intervino Edward.

-Extrañamente, todo coincide –continuó Seth –porque esa marca también tiene una forma peculiar.

-Una almendra –apuntó Bella reincidiendo en su idea.

-El Ojo de Horus –la corrigió el joven.

-En la Antigüedad, los Hombres creían que al ver un eclipse veían una confrontación entre los Dioses Horus y Set –comenzó a explicarles Jacob. -Siendo Horus un Dios Celestial como era, sus ojos representaban uno el Sol y el otro la Luna. Set, durante la pelea, le arrancaba uno de ellos y se lo tragaba, dándose así la oscuridad propia del eclipse. La devolución de la luz provenía de la intervención divina del Dios Ra que deshacía el entuerto con su poder supremo y devolvía los ojos a Horus.

-El estigma de su cuerpo lo marcará –recitó de nuevo Leah, llena de resignación -y será la prueba de su identidad, una efigie del momento en que verá el mundo.

-Ella también se mostró escéptica –señaló Seth –hasta que supo el nombre de vuestro hijo.

-¿Cómo se os ocurrió? –quiso saber Jacob.

-Lo decidió Alice –le informó Jasper.

-En realidad no lo decidí –reconoció ella. –Vino a mi mente en cuanto tomé al niño entre mis brazos.

-Ilsïk significa eclipse en la Lengua Ancestral –concluyó Jacob, creando un silencio mucho más denso que la vez anterior.

-Esto me parece ridículo –lo quebró finalmente Jasper con una carcajada. –Si pretendes decirme que mi hijo provocará el fin del mundo…

-Yo no estoy diciendo nada de eso, porque tampoco lo creo aunque lo parezca –lo cortó con un tono también más distendido. –Puede que Leah haya tenido razón todo el tiempo y que ni siquiera debía habéroslo comentado. Pero cuando nació vuestro hijo, recordé las palabras de este libro.

-Parece antiquísimo –lo tomó Edward para estudiarlo.

-Nuestros antepasados prohibían su lectura –le dijo Leah.

-¿Vuestros antepasados? –intervino Rosalie por primera vez.

-Las raíces de este Reino y el de Jacob se remontan a muchos siglos atrás –le explicó Emmett. –Se hacían llamar Quileutes y eran adoradores de la Luna –añadió con cierta sorna.

-Diciéndolo así haces que parezca que nuestros ancestros se pasaban las noches aullándole a la luna –Jacob le hizo un mohín.

-Aunque sí es cierto que se le rendía cierto culto –apuntó Seth.

-Mostrádselo a mi prima –les pidió entonces Edward.

Los dos muchachos alzaron la manga izquierda de su camisa hasta el codo para mostrarles su muñeca, mientras Leah descubría de entre su vestido una joya que colgaba de una cadena de plata y que representaba el mismo símbolo que estaba delineado en la piel de los dos muchachos: Una esfera, perfecta y plena flanqueada por sendas medias lunas a ambos lados. Una composición, en sí misma, llena de armonía y magia.

-Representa Las Fases de La Luna –explicó en su nombre Edward.

-Ah, ¿pero tú lo sabías? –le preguntó Esme a su hijo, sorprendida.

-He de conocer bien a quien va a ser el padrino de mi hija, ¿no crees? –ironizó Edward, recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Jacob.

-Había oído hablar de este tipo de marca pigmentada en la piel pero jamás había visto una -admiró la figura Carlisle. -¿Fue doloroso cuando os la hicieron?

-Nos la hacen de pequeños, así que no lo recuerdo –admitió Seth.

-¿Os la hacen a todos? –quiso saber Rosalie llena de curiosidad.

-Sólo a los hombres –le respondió. –A las mujeres les entregan esa joya.

-Hace que no olvidemos nuestro legado –prosiguió Leah. –Aún perduran ciertos ritos y tradiciones en nuestras costumbres.

-Como el ritual del Vínculo de Seda en vuestros matrimonios –apuntó Alice con una risita, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Esme sabiendo que algo se le escapaba de la conversación.

-Después del intercambio de alianzas –comenzó a explicarle Alice –las manos de los novios quedan unidas simbólicamente por una cinta de seda y le corresponde hacerlo a la madrina, frente a todo el mundo –agregó con otra risita.

-Entiendo –sonrió a su vez Esme.

-Yo nunca lo he visto hasta ahora, pero debe ser un momento muy emotivo.

-Déjalo de una vez –murmuró Bella mortificada.

-¿Y por qué prohibían esta lectura tus antepasados? –cambió de tema Edward, interesándose de nuevo en el viejo manuscrito.

-Habla de creencias muy distintas a las nuestras –le aclaró Jacob. –Esa profecía apocalíptica que os acabo de leer no es nada comparado con algunos pasajes de ese libro.

-A mí me horroriza –musitó Leah. –Habla de religiones que creen en el sacrificio humano como obsequio a sus dioses.

-Eso es una completa monstruosidad –exclamó Esme.

-De eso hace ya muchos siglos –la calmó Carlisle.

-Ciertamente –afirmó Jacob. –Pero hace siglos alguien creía en todo esto, incluida esa profecía –habló ahora con gran solemnidad.

Entonces, se acercó a Leah y tomó a Ilsïk entre sus brazos, quien, curiosamente, parecía observarlo con gran atención.

–Para nosotros, las circunstancias que han rodeado tu nacimiento no son más que felices coincidencias –pronunció con suavidad, mirándolo -anécdotas que contar a tus hijos y tus nietos. Pero, por increíble que parezca, hubo un tiempo en el que para alguien tú suponías una gran amenaza; eras quien vendría a destruir su mundo y a quien deberían detener para impedírselo. Porque era tu vida, o la suya.

* * *

**Que tal???**

**Esta vez creo que sí me he pasado de largo… he superado las 19 hojas del Word… mi neurona se va a desmayar jajaja**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido??? Espero que os haya gustado o de verdad me va a dar un síncope XD**

**En fin, creo que ya sabemos más cositas de la profecía no? Para quienes me preguntaban de donde había sacado el nombre de Ilsïk, ahora que Jacob ha explicado su "procedencia" os lo cuento. Os dije que no es una palabra inventada, porque buscaba alguna que tuviera un mínimo de relación con el tema. Ilsïk significa "eclipse" en coreano (las que habéis leído mi perfil sabéis de mis frikadas XD) Aunque no es una lengua ancestral, creo que bastante relación tiene no? :p**

**El texto de la profecía y lo que Jacob cuenta sobre el Ojo de Horus tampoco es inventado del todo (google it XD), aunque sí un poco modificado para que cuadre en mi historia.**

**De todas formas, cualquier duda preguntármela sin problemas y trataré de resolverla.**

**Ah!, he conseguido crear el álbum picasa que os comenté, que me ha costado con esto que soy novata. La dirección está en mi perfil, si la pongo aquí fanfiction la borrará. Quien quiera ya puede ver fotos jeje**

**Y creo que eso es todo… hoy no doy más de mí!! En serio que estoy exhausta! XD Merezco cientos de reviews XD**

**Hasta pronto!!!**

**Un besazo! ^3^**


	7. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

_Majestad:_

_Al recibir la presente confío en que Vuestras Majestades y toda vuestra familia se encuentren bien y aprovecho para, humildemente, mandarles mis mejores deseos de felicidad a Sus Altezas el Príncipe Jacob y la Princesa Leah en su matrimonio. _

_Mi intención al escribiros es la de comunicaros que hemos arribado al Reino de Adamón sin novedad alguna. Con los hombres que viajaron conmigo desde Los Lagos y los que después se nos unieron en Asbath formamos una expedición más que suficiente para presentarnos ante la gente este reino. También pedí a algunas doncellas, entre ellas mi hermana, que nos acompañaran para que se ocuparan de nosotros en nuestra estancia aquí. Los Reyes de Volterra viajan con su propia servidumbre pero no me pareció oportuno que debieran servirnos a nosotros también. En cualquier caso, Bianca quedó al cuidado de todo en Asbath y, Patrick y Steve, tal y como habíamos acordado, quedan a disposición de Emmett para encargarse de todo lo relacionado al tema de las recaudaciones._

_Quería también narraros un poco como ha sido nuestra llegada aquí. Debo admitir que esperaba mucha más resistencia, o reticencia al menos, por parte de los habitantes de Adamón a nuestra presencia y las circunstancias en las que se iba a dar; no todos los días llega un soberano desconocido proveniente de lejanas tierras a reclamar un reino como propio. Sé que es absurdo pero casi tuve la impresión de que esperaban nuestra llegada, aunque, tal vez sean ideas mías, sugestionado por el espíritu batallador que tenía esta gente mientras vivía el Rey Laurent. Tal vez él era quien los contagiaba con su sed de poder y sangre y, muerto él, ya no queda nada de esa motivación. _

_En cualquier caso, aquí hay mucho trabajo por hacer; hay instaurada una anarquía total, viviendo cada uno a su propio recaudo, sin orden ni concierto alguno. Se va a proceder a efectuar un censo, tanto de población como de propiedades, tratando de aplicar vuestro sistema de recaudaciones al haber dado los Reyes de Volterra su consentimiento para ello. Nunca habían oído hablar de él, pero confían en que les ayude a que la transición sea lo más rápida y llevadera posible, aunque, si aceptáis mi opinión, lo más difícil va a ser que este pueblo los consideren como soberanos y, en cierto modo, me preocupa que se produzca algún tipo de revuelta o rebelión cuando más confiados estemos._

_Por eso, me atrevo a pediros que me permitáis permanecer aquí hasta que la transición se haya hecho efectiva y cumplir con los deseos de la Reina Alice al ofrecerles su ayuda a los Reyes de Volterra. En cualquier caso, como siempre, estoy a vuestra entera disposición y no dudaré ni un segundo en dejar este lugar si me necesitáis o lo consideráis oportuno._

_Con todos mis respetos y aprecio,_

_Francis, Capitán de la Guardia de Asbath_

El joven releyó la misiva por segunda vez, tras lo que, satisfecho, la dobló y lacró. Luego se acercó hacia el Cuartel de Guardias que habían acondicionado para ellos y se encontró allí con los muchachos.

–Capitán –se apresuraron en saludarlo.

–Toma –se lo alargó a uno de ellos. –Quiero que mañana al alba viajes al Reino de Tarsus y se lo entregues a Su Majestad.

–Sí, Capitán –obedeció él.

–Nos vemos en la cena –se despidió de ellos saliendo.

Miró hacia el horizonte, en efecto había empezado a oscurecer, pero aún restaba algo de tiempo para dar un paseo, así que decidió subir a una de las almenas, a ver el ocaso. Tal vez era el tono rojizo de los sillares de la fortaleza que reflejaba una luz que parecía bañada en sangre, o el estar en aquellas tierras inhóspitas, pero ese atardecer se le antojaba extraño. Aunque, bien pensado, era muy posible que el extraño fuera él, llevaba varios días sumido en una ansiedad exasperante y a la que no sabía bien como poner fin. Y toda la culpa la tenía aquella muchacha esquiva que lo rehuía, convirtiéndose en inaccesible. Eso era lo que le inquietaba, aquella situación llena de incertidumbre y si ella creía que mostrándose fría e indiferente haría que no pensase en ella y en el modo insólito y delicioso en el que se conocieron, estaba del todo equivocada. Su desdén no iba a fomentar su desinterés y tenía que conseguir hablar con ella para advertírselo; nada iba a conseguir apartarla de sus pensamientos, ni ella misma.

De repente, su corazón lo puso sobre aviso al comenzar a golpear con fuerza; Jane estaba en aquella almena a la que él se dirigía y, mirando a su alrededor, y comprobando que no había nadie, supo que el momento de enfrentarla había llegado.

–Me alegra encontraros aquí, Lady Jane –le dijo llegando casi a su altura.

La muchacha se giró a encararlo sobresaltada, lanzando miradas temerosas hacia ambos lados.

–No era mi intención asustaros –se excusó él al verla tan azorada.

–No habéis sido vos –reconoció ella. –Está oscureciendo y siento cierto temor al anochecer.

–¿Os asusta la noche? –se extrañó él por aquella excusa que le resultaba poco creíble e infantil.

–Hay a quien le infunde temor una simple araña –alzó ella su barbilla con cierto malestar al detectar en él un tono de incredulidad. –La inmensidad del firmamento enfundado en obscuridad y tinieblas creo que es más sobrecogedor.

–Tal y como la describís, sí –admitió él. –Me hacéis recordar a una noche en mitad de una desapacible tormenta. Pero hoy no es el caso –le dijo. –Es un bello anochecer de primavera, despejado. Mirad, –le pidió para que se diera la vuelta hacia el crepúsculo, –la luna ya empieza a brillar en el horizonte y fijaos allí –le señaló un punto brillante en el cielo, –el lucero vespertino ya comienza a iluminarnos.

–No veo nada de bello en eso –bajó ella la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Tenéis razón –repuso entonces Francis. –¿Qué es todo eso comparado con una belleza como la vuestra? –susurró acercándose a ella.

–Capitán –quiso discrepar ella y giró sobre sus talones, haciendo ademán de irse, para toparse con el cuerpo de Francis impidiéndoselo.

–Lleváis días huyendo de mí –apoyó sus manos en el murete, a ambos lados de la cintura de la muchacha. –En esta ocasión no será lo mismo.

–No os rehúyo –balbuceó ella, inquieta por su cercanía.

–Simplemente, no me permitís que me os acerque –concluyó él.

–No veo razón para que lo hagáis –trató ella de infundirse valor, mirándolo de frente con simulada altivez.

–Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros…

–No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, Capitán –insistió ella. Media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Francis.

–El hecho de decir las cosas en voz alta no las hace más verdaderas –la retó acercándose aún más. –Lo que pasó aquella tarde en el lago significó lo mismo tanto para mí como para vos.

–¿Y cómo sabéis lo que significó para mí? –rió ella nerviosamente fingiendo indiferencia a la presión de su cuerpo.

–Porque os sentí –declaró él. –Temblabais en mis brazos.

–De frío y miedo –espetó ella. –Creí que iba a morir.

–Mentís –sentenció y para demostrárselo utilizó lo que mejor ilustraría su alegato. Consumió la escasa distancia que existía entre ellos y la besó. Esperaba resistencia e incluso lucha por su parte, así que se apresuró en rodearla entre sus brazos mientras tomaba sus labios con intensidad, deseando borrar de su boca aquellas palabras con las que pretendía alejarlo de ella. Sin embargo, sin bien en un principio el cuerpo de Jane permaneció inerte a causa de su inesperado beso, al cabo de unos segundos lo correspondía uniéndose a la ávida cadencia de sus labios y colgando sus brazos de su cuello, aferrándose a él. Y esta vez no podía alegar que temblaba de frío o miedo, no, Francis la sintió contra su cuerpo, estremecerse, sobrepasada por aquella caricia que compartían y que él había deseado por tantos días, no queriendo ahora que acabara nunca, sin saber cuando tendría la dicha de volver a sentirla. Para su desazón, fue ella quien le puso fin de modo abrupto.

–No –la escuchó decir apartándose de él.

–Jane –la detuvo él.

–No, Capitán –se refirió a él con respeto, tratando de poner más distancia aún entre ellos.

–Podéis negarlo cien veces, mil si queréis –le advirtió. –Pero las palabras se las lleva el viento. En cambio vuestros besos no pueden mentir.

–Olvidaos de mis besos y de mí –le pidió ella, casi suplicante. –Os lo pido.

–Podría daros mi vida si queréis –la tomó de la cintura, acercándolo a él, –pero no me pidáis lo que sé que no queréis que os dé.

Sin dejarle posibilidad de reproche alguno, volvió a besarla, más profundamente que la vez anterior y sí, bien sabía el cielo que ella mentía, por que el ansia de su boca le hablaba de la misma necesidad que lo corroía a él.

–Es por vuestra vida y por la mía que os lo pido –volvió a escapar de él, alejándose un par de pasos. –Os lo ruego –repitió, extendiendo su mano un momento para impedir su intención de acercarse.

–No os entiendo –masculló él.

–No hay nada que entender –se desesperó ella. –Alejaos de mí, ahora que aún estáis a tiempo.

–¿A tiempo de qué? –se aproximó un poco aunque se detuvo al ver que ella intentaba retroceder.

–Olvidad esto que ha pasado –prosiguió ella. –O guardadlo como un bello recuerdo si queréis pero no me busquéis más –le pidió. –Posad vuestros ojos en otra muchacha, tal vez en aquella que os recibió tan calurosamente cuando llegamos a Asbath.

–¿Selene? –rió él de repente.

–No veo que tiene de gracioso –alegó ella contrariada.

–¿Sentís celos de esa muchacha? –caminó lentamente hacia ella.

–Yo no siento nada –espetó Jane.

–Ya lo creo que sí –rió por última vez antes de volver a apresarla entre sus brazos para besarla.

–Soltadme –forcejeó ella, golpeando su pecho con sus puños.

–Selene es mi hermana –le susurró tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos para que lo mirara.

–¿Vuestra hermana? –preguntó entre avergonzada y aliviada.

–Vos sois la única en la que mis ojos se han posado –murmuró inclinándose sobre ella. –Y después de vos, sé que no habrá ninguna más, nunca –declaró, posando sus labios en los suyos con suavidad y lentitud, en un beso dulce y correspondido.

–¿Jane? ¿Dónde estás? –escucharon a su espalda, separándose ella de él otra vez con rapidez.

–¡Alec! –llamó la atención de su hermano quien, por suerte, estaba bastante lejos de ellos.

–Jane, ¿qué haces aquí? –caminó hacia ella con contrariedad en su expresión. –Ya ha oscurecido.

–Estaba conversando con el Capitán –se excusó, esperando que aquella penumbra del ocaso disimulase el fulgor de sus mejillas.

–Milord –se inclinó levemente, saludándolo Francis y respondiendo Alec con un ligero gesto con la cabeza.

–Ya están sirviendo la cena –tomó la mano de su hermana. –Vamos.

Jane se despidió de Francis con una rápida reverencia, tratando de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por su hermano.

–No sé que haces aquí fuera tan tarde –rezongó él mientras se dirigían al comedor.

–Estaba dando un paseo por las almenas cuando me encontré al Capitán –le explicó. –Se estaba interesando por nuestra comodidad aquí y me pareció descortés cortarlo bruscamente.

–Está bien –la miró de soslayo. –Los demás están allí –les señaló a su grupo.

Jane caminó tras su hermano para unirse a ellos. De forma inconsciente, dirigió su vista a la lejanía, a la mesa principal, donde se encontraban los Reyes y su mirada se topó con la del Rey Cayo, quien levantaba levemente la copa hacia ella, como en señal de brindis. Ella bajó su rostro con fingida aceptación.

–Jane querida, empezábamos a preocuparnos por ti –la saludó Heidi con cierto toque malicioso.

–Estaba conversando con el Capitán Francis –les informó Alec restándole importancia.

–El guapo y gallardo Capitán Francis –recitó Heidi. –Ahí está –lo señaló alzando su barbilla al verlo entrar en el comedor. –Y me apuesto con vosotros lo que queráis a que sé quien será la primera doncella que vaya a servirle vino. Observad.

Como si hubiera tenido el don de la clarividencia, apenas se había sentado el muchacho cuando Selene hizo aparición y caminó hacia su mesa, poniendo una jarra sobre ella, tras lo que besó una de sus mejillas y lo abrazó con efusividad.

–Parece que la jarra de vino traía guarnición como acompañamiento –se mofó Demetri mientras recibía una mirada de advertencia por parte de Alec.

–Defender lo indefendible es tarea de necios –murmuró no obstante Heidi por lo bajo.

–Es su hermana –dijo Jane entonces.

Alec casi dejó caer su jarra de golpe la mesa.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Heidi airada. Alec, sin embargo, miraba a su hermana con expectación, aguardando con interés su respuesta.

–Él mismo me lo acaba de decir –se giró hacia su hermano un tanto sorprendida por su reacción.

–En cualquier caso hay algo en ella que no me gusta…

–Parece que tienes fijación por ella, Heidi –Alec parecía molesto.

–¿Qué edad tendrá? –continuó ella, ignorándolo.

–Rondará los veinte –prosiguió Félix.

–¿Y no está casada aún? –simuló Heidi escandalizarse. –Creía que aquí la costumbre era que las "doncellas" se casaran más jóvenes –insinuó mordaz. –A no ser que ya no lo sea.

Alec le lanzó una mirada iracunda y Heidi rió entre dientes, complacida.

–Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle –alzó la joven su brazo para llamar la atención de Selene que servía de beber en una mesa cercana.

–¿Pero qué demonios haces? –farfulló Alec.

–No seas aguafiestas –rió Demetri bebiendo vino.

–¿Más vino, Milady? –se acercó la doncella sonriente, tratando de esquivar la mirada escrutadora de Alec.

–Sí, por favor –le ofreció su vaso. –Selene es tu nombre ¿no? –le demandó con falsa amabilidad, asintiendo la joven. –Es muy peculiar, ¿sabes lo que significa?

–Sí, Milady. Mi padre lo escogió porque nací una noche de hermosa luna llena.

–Ya veo –la observó de arriba abajo. –¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta?

–Claro que no –repuso ella.

–¿Qué edad tienes? –demandó estudiándola.

–Diecinueve.

–¿Y no es costumbre en estas tierras que las mujeres de tu edad ya estén casadas?

–Heidi –la atajó Alec, aunque ella no se dio por aludida.

–¿Hay alguna razón para que no lo hayas hecho? –siguió cuestionándole con suspicacia. –Tal vez, falta de pretendientes…

–Ninguno era de mi agrado –respondió ella a su demanda, mirándola todos sorprendidos, incluso Alec.

–No creí que las muchachas de tu posición se dieran el lujo de elegir –alegó Heidi con aire burlesco.

–Elegir la persona con la que compartir nuestra vida no es un lujo –discrepó Selene, –es un derecho.

–Vaya sorpresa –asintió Heidi, atónita. –Pero eso será hasta que tu hermano haga valer su propio derecho y te obligue a casarte.

–Os equivocáis –sonrió Selene con malicia ante lo que ya veía como un ataque personal en toda regla, aunque sólo fuera verbal. –Mi hermano se casará con la mujer que ame –miró fugazmente a Jane –y eso mismo es lo que quiere para mí, que me case con un hombre de mi agrado.

–Mucho debes exigir cuando no lo has hecho aún –masculló Alec por lo bajo, mirando distraídamente su copa de vino.

–No exijo tanto, Milord –se dirigió a él por primera vez desde su encuentro. –Pero un requisito indispensable será que me respete y me trate con amabilidad.

–No puedes exigir en los demás lo que no ofreces tú –alzó su mano mostrándole la herida que le había causado y que aún no había terminado de cicatrizar.

–¿Debo recordaros que casi morí arrollada por vuestra estúpida carrera? –se cruzó ella de brazos desafiante. –Fuisteis el primero en mostraros de modo ruin ante mí.

–Yo no tengo que mostrarme de ningún modo contigo porque eres…

–Una sirvienta –concluyó ella misma la frase.

–Es bueno saber que eres consciente de tu posición –intervino Heidi. –Tranquilo, Alec, –se mofó. –No tiene aspiraciones tan altas como conseguir a alguien como tú.

–Aspirar a alguien como él sería caer muy bajo –espetó sin embargo Selene.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –hizo Alec ademán de levantarse, impidiéndoselo Jane.

–Vuestra cuna y vuestras ropas no hablan por vos, lo hacen vuestros actos –lo miró ella con desdén. –Y aún no he visto en vos ni un solo ápice de bondad, ni creo que la haya por lo que jamás consideraría la posibilidad de casarme con alguien como vos.

–Era de esperarse –agregó Heidi, mientras Selene se mantenía impávida ante la mirada amenazante e iracunda de Alec, sin inmutarse. –Como vuestro antiguo capitán logró casarse con una princesa, ahora todos los criados pensáis que todo el monte es orégano.

–Emmett se ha convertido en marido de la Princesa Rosalie y en mano derecha del Rey Jasper por su nobleza, la que parece que a vos os falta al referiros a alguien que pertenece a una familia real de ese modo tan soez –habló con seguridad.

Ofendida, Heidi alzó su mano para darle una bofetada, deteniéndola Jane.

–Estamos lejos de Volterra –le murmuró clamando a la cautela.

–En eso tenéis mucha razón, Lady Jane –concordó Selene. –Puedo limpiar vuestras porquerías e inmundicias las veces que queráis –volvió a mirar a Heidi, –pero no me debo a vos.

–Osada –farfulló Heidi llena de ira.

–No soy osada –discrepó, –sólo soy una mujer, igual que vos y que tiene derecho a amar y ser amada, lo mismo que vos.

–Esto sí que es una desfachatez –rió Heidi con impotencia. –Una muchachita insulsa y vulgar como tú comparándote con una noble como yo.

–¿Cómo lo dijisteis antes? –simuló recordar. –Ah, sí. Es bueno saber que soy consciente de mi posición y que no tengo aspiraciones tan altas. ¿Parecerme yo a vos? Ni Dios lo quiera. Moriría envenenada si me mordiera la lengua. Ahora, si me disculpáis, Milady –hizo una teatral y profunda reverencia y, tomando la jarra en sus manos, se fue.

Las carcajadas de Felix y Demetri, no se hicieron esperar, tratando Alec de evitar las suyas.

–¿De qué os reis? –se encolerizó ella.

–Era para divertirnos al fin y al cabo ¿no? –seguía riendo Demetri.

–Pero no a mi costa –espetó. –¿Y tú qué gracia le ves al asunto? –inquirió hacia Alec. –¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te ha despreciado? Una mucama como ella ¿O es que no has oído como ha dicho que jamás se casaría con alguien como tú?

La sonrisa de Alec se esfumó al instante. No hacía falta que Heidi se lo recordase, por supuesto que lo había escuchado pero aquello no era lo peor del asunto. Lo peor era la forma tan absurda y letal que esa afirmación se había clavado en su mente y en su pecho… de una forma extrañamente dolorosa.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Jasper caminaba con premura por el corredor, aunque había oscurecido quedaba tiempo de sobra para la ceremonia, pero se habían retrasado más de lo que creía visitando las caballerizas del Rey Harry. Rosalie y Emmett que entendían bastante de caballos aseguraban que eran ejemplares excepcionales y la alegría de su hermana fue mayúscula cuando el soberano le había obsequiado con uno de sus sementales; no cabía en sí de gozo. Lástima que Alice no hubiera estado con ellos, alegando que quería preparar al niño y por un momento él había pensado en rechazar o posponer la visita. Era increíble como podía extrañar tanto a su esposa, aunque estuvieran en el mismo castillo. Por eso, había lamentado en cierto modo que se hubiera alargado tanto aquella visita, quería estar un rato con ella y el niño antes de asistir a la ceremonia.

Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, supuso que aún estaría bañando al bebé en la recámara interior, al no verla. Con sigilo se adentró en la habitación y cruzó hacia la otra, donde solía asear a Ilsïk, encontrándola allí. Parecía absorta, porque ni se percató de su presencia, así que Jasper se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella a observarla. Ilsïk estaba desnudo, a falta del pañal y Alice pasaba con lentitud sus dedos sobre aquella marca almendrada que señalaba su cuerpo. Ella no se lo había dicho, parecía que prefería no hablar del tema, pues casi no reaccionó cuando los muchachos les narraron aquella profecía, pero sabía que le había afectado profundamente.

–Alice –susurró él acercándose para sentarse a su lado.

–No te oí entrar –se sobresaltó ella un poco –¿Qué tal los caballos? –preguntó con fingida normalidad.

Jasper la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hasta su pecho.

–No quiero que pienses en eso –le dijo. –No es más que una leyenda que tiene siglos de antigüedad.

–Lo sé –admitió ella, mirándolo, –pero no puedo evitar pensar en que pasaría si os sucediera algo a ti o al niño.

–No va a pasar nada y tampoco vale la pena entristecerse por algo que escapa a nuestro control, al no saber lo que nos deparará el futuro –acarició su mejilla con suavidad. –Lo importante es que estamos juntos y felices, dispuestos a enfrentar lo que sea, y agradezco cada mañana al despertar que seas lo primero que ven mis ojos. Eres mi fortaleza y mi alegría, Alice, el niño y tú sois lo único que me importa.

Con la mirada cristalina, Alice alzó sus manos hasta el rostro de su esposo y lo atrajo hasta sus labios, emocionada por aquellas palabras que acariciaban su corazón.

–Te amo, Jasper –le susurró.

–Y yo a ti –la miró a los ojos. –Y no soporto verte así y menos a causa de un antiguo cuento lleno de supersticiones y fantasías. Anda, regálame una de tus sonrisas.

Alice le sonrió ampliamente y es que no habría podido evitarlo aunque hubiera querido. Pensó que Jasper tenía razón al fin y al cabo y aquellos miedos tontos se esfumaban en cuanto la acogía en la calidez de sus brazos, siempre dispuestos a recibirla.

–Eso está mejor –le tocó la punta de la nariz. –Además, hoy es un día de fiesta, de esos que tanto te gustan –prosiguió –y te prometo que danzaré contigo hasta que no pueda más y tema desfallecer.

–¿Palabra de soberano? –bromeó ella.

–Palabra de esposo –la abrazó dándole un corto beso. –¿Ya has decidido qué nos vamos a poner?

–Lo he dejado encima del diván –dijo muy animada y separándose de él para corretear hacía el sofá. –¿Qué te parece? –preguntó mostrándole dos prendas en sendas manos. Jasper rió quedamente. Eran dos túnicas, exactas, a excepción de que una era para él y la otra era una reproducción diminuta, para el bebé.

–Muy apropiada –asintió sonriente, comprobando como el ánimo de su mujer resurgía por segundos. Aquello le hizo pensar en Bella, y en lo especialmente callada que había permanecido a lo largo del día, suponiendo que era su inminente participación en la ceremonia, frente a todos los presentes lo que la tenía así.

–¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Alice mientras vestía a Ilsïk, balbuceando él con aceptación ante sus ropas de principito.

–Tu entusiasmo por la fiesta de esta noche me ha hecho recordar la tensión que parece sufrir tu prima a tal perspectiva.

–Odia cualquier tipo de celebración –asintió ella haciendo un mohín, –y si hubiera podido negarse a ser la madrina en la boda de Jacob, créeme que lo habría hecho.

–¿Pero qué debe hacer exactamente? –demandó.

–Yo no lo he visto nunca, pero es una tradición aquí –le contó. –De hecho, la madre de Bella fue la madrina en el matrimonio de los padres de Jacob y también tuvo que hacerlo. Verás –se sentó a su lado para explicarle. –La ceremonia es como una boda corriente, a excepción del momento en que se intercambian los anillos porque no se recitan los votos.

Jasper la miró curioso.

–Tras colocarse las alianzas, la madrina, en este caso para su desgracia, Bella, toma las manos izquierdas de los novios, las del lado del corazón, y las une, así –tomó el antebrazo de Jasper quedando sus muñecas en contacto, por el anverso, donde la piel era más sensible y el pulso de su corazón más latente.

–Casi puedo sentirte –susurró Jasper con cierta sorpresa.

–Es la idea –lanzó ella una risita risueña. –Entonces Bella tomará una cinta de seda, de ahí el nombre de Vínculo de Seda, y rodeará sus manos, mientras recita unos versos. Son siempre los mismos, como un símbolo de esa unión –colocó la mano de Jasper en su regazo, acariciándola. –Y es en ese momento cuando se recitan los votos, que, se supone no están preparados, o al menos, no han sido puestos en común.

–No te comprendo –la miró confuso.

–Se supone que deben improvisar –dijo divertida. –El novio es quien los recita primero, digamos, presa de la emoción del momento y la novia le responde. Debe ser un momento muy emotivo, producto de los sentimientos que afloran en los novios en ese instante.

–Será bonito verlo –asintió Jasper. –Y ahora entiendo el nerviosismo de Bella.

–Teme tropezar frente a todos antes de llegar al altar –le confesó. –Y yo temo que llegaremos tarde si no comenzamos a vestirnos ya.

–Tienes razón –sonrió tomando la ropa que Alice le ofrecía.

Sin embargo, llegaron más que puntuales. Emmett les había reservado sitio a su lado en uno de los bancos y Rosalie reclamó su derecho a coger a Ilsïk al ver que lucía como un pequeño y gracioso rey en miniatura.

Bella se encontraba en uno de los bancos delanteros, acompañada por Seth y aguardando allí su intervención, mientras más al fondo, al pié del altar, Jacob aguardaba con Edward.

–Tranquilo –le susurraba él, viendo que el joven se frotaba las manos sudorosas.

–Es fácil decirlo cuando se es el padrino –masculló entre dientes forzando una sonrisa.

–Te recuerdo que yo también he pasado por ahí –alegó divertido.

–Debí pedirle un tónico de valeriana a tu padre –miró hacia Carlisle quien se sentaba con Esme, Charles y su padre, y levantó una mano saludándoles nerviosamente.

–Con lo tenso que estás, te habría hecho efecto en la noche de bodas –se mofó.

–Eso ni en broma –espetó, haciendo que Edward riera.

El sonido de las campanas los interrumpió dando inicio a la ceremonia y Jacob corrigió su postura, atusando su túnica.

De repente, vio como los asistentes dirigían su mirada al otro lado del corredor; Leah acababa de entrar en la catedral del brazo de su padre. Todo el nerviosismo de Jacob se agolpó en su corazón, palpitando casi enloquecido y, al verla caminar hacia él, así, hermosa y sonriente, enfundada en su precioso vestido de novia, sintió deseos de mandar todo al demonio y llevársela de allí, anhelando como estaba estar con ella.

Al colocarse frente a él, Harry tomó su mano y posó en ella la de su hija.

–Jacob –pronunció. –Te entrego a mi hija y te encomiendo su bienestar y protección.

–Con mi vida –pronunció con solemnidad.

Harry se retiró, sentándose junto a Charles y Jacob condujo de la mano a Leah hasta el altar para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

Jasper comprobó como Alice tenía razón en lo que le había dicho. Por el momento la ceremonia no distaba mucho de una boda común, cumpliendo con todos los ritos eclesiásticos, desde la lectura de las Santas Escrituras a la Homilía, hasta el instante en que el obispo le hizo una seña a Edward para que se adelantara y le entregara los anillos a Jacob.

Alice le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a su esposo, advirtiéndole de que el momento había llegado y ambos siguieron observando con curiosidad.

En silencio, Jacob tomó la mano izquierda de Leah y colocó la alianza en su dedo anular, ofreciéndole luego el otro anillo para que ella hiciera lo mismo, permaneciendo sus manos unidas.

Entonces Bella caminó hacia el altar y, posicionándose frente a ellos y de frente a los asistentes tomó sus manos y las colocó correctamente, como Alice le había explicado a Jasper, con sus muñecas enfrentadas, pulso con pulso.

La madre de Leah se lo había narrado cientos de veces cuando era una niña, antes de morir, pero para Leah aquella sensación de sentir la sangre de Jacob golpear contra su piel era indescriptible. Alzó con nerviosismo su mirada hacia Jacob quien la observaba con expresión insondable, mezcla de amor, pasión y devoción.

Tratando de controlar su agitada respiración vio como Bella comenzaba a enredar una cinta de seda blanca desde el codo de Jacob, pasando por sus muñecas unidas, para llegar a su codo. Antes de pronunciar aquellos salmos propios de aquel ritual, Bella dirigió su mirada hacia su esposo y Edward le sonrió infundiéndole confianza y valor.

–Que esta marca sobre vuestro brazo –empezó a recitar sin apartar sus ojos de él, –quede como un sello sobre vuestro corazón y que esta ligadura permanezca fuerte e indeleble, así como lo será vuestro amor.

Entonces, lentamente, Bella se alejó del altar y se colocó al lado de Edward, quien tomó su mano, aferrándola orgulloso, mientras la catedral al completo continuaba en silencio, a la espera de la culminación del ritual.

Jacob observó como aquella cinta recorría ya su brazo hasta el de Leah, parecía así que sus cuerpos se habían convertido en una prolongación, el uno del otro. Y es que con aquel latido golpeando tan profundo en él, casi sentía la sangre de Leah corriendo por sus propias venas. Continuó el recorrido de aquella cinta por el brazo de la joven hasta más allá de su codo, su hombro, su cuello y su pecho que reflejaba con su sinuoso vaivén su respiración expectante, aquel hálito que escapaba de su boca y que tantas veces había sentido en la suya.

Llevado por un impulso y deseoso de notar su efluvio sobre su rostro, tiró de sus manos enlazadas hacia él, acercándola a escasos centímetros, a punto casi de saborearlo.

–Tu aliento es el mío, Leah –le dijo con voz grave, fija su mirada en sus labios entreabiertos.

Leah jadeo levemente, temblorosa, sobrecogida por su impulso y su declaración y Jacob tuvo que hacer gala de su control para no besarla en ese mismo instante, sin permitirle responder siquiera.

–Mi aliento siempre será el tuyo, Jacob –la oyó contestar, rompiendo así aquellas cadenas y pudiendo él, al fin, poseer los labios de la joven como tanto ansiaba. Con su mano libre la tomó por la nuca y la acercó más a él, profundizando más su beso. Mientras en su oído resonaban los aplausos y vítores de todos los presentes, contagiados por la magia y la alegría, en su pecho su corazón latía emocionado, con tanta energía que parecía a punto de estallar.

Al caminar por aquel corredor, hacia la que sería la recámara nupcial, Jacob volvió a sentir aquel nerviosismo recorriendo sus venas. Si alguien le preguntara qué le había parecido la fiesta, contestaría que bien, pero por pura inercia, pues todo aquello había sucedido ante él como una nebulosa. Tenía otras cosas en que pensar a parte del hidromiel y el cordero asado, Leah estaba a su lado, radiante y hermosa y deseaba con fervor estar con ella, a solas y supo que por fin el momento había llegado cuando las muchachas acudieron a la mesa para llevársela. Creía haber dejado pasar un tiempo más que prudencial para prepararla, al menos, él ya no era capaz de esperar más.

Al abrir la puerta de la recámara, encontró a Leah sentada en la cama, sobre sus rodillas, enfundada en un camisón de lino, blanco e inmaculado. Aún cerraba la puerta tras de sí cuando la vio descender y correr hacia él, encontrándose con ella y con sus labios en mitad del camino.

–Esto no me lo esperaba –dijo el muchacho casi sin aliento.

–Disculpa –se separó ella un poco, avergonzada, al dejarse llevar sin mostrar recato alguno.

–No te disculpes por esto –negó él sobre sus labios. –Me alegra saber que sientes esto mismo que siento yo.

Leah sonrió complacida y volvió a buscar su boca mientras enredaba sus dedos en las largas y negras hebras de su cabello, curvando su espalda contra él, sintiendo Jacob como aquel liviano tejido esculpía las líneas de su cuerpo, ansiando él perderse en ellas.

–Leah –jadeó separándose y mirándolo ella confusa. –Yo…

–¿Qué sucede, Jacob? –preguntó, temerosa de que el muchacho finalmente se hubiera decepcionado, no siendo ella lo que él esperaba.

–No es lo que estás pensando –pareció leerle la mente. –Te… –titubeó. –Te deseo demasiado, Leah, tanto que temo no ser capaz de controlarme.

Leah sonrió con mirada sugerente y se acercó a su cuello, depositando cálidos besos sobre él, recorriéndolo.

–No quiero que lo hagas –susurró ella sobre su oído, lanzando miles de escalofríos a través del cuerpo de Jacob.

–Esto es serio, Leah –alcanzó a murmurar, preguntándose dónde demonios había aprendido aquella caricia tan deliciosa.

–Lo sé –prosiguió con aquel húmedo camino con el que lo torturaba.

Jacob la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo.

–Sé que no me lastimarás –musitó ella con mirada ardiente, y ni un solo atisbo de ese temor que había en él halló en sus ojos.

La joven reclamó sus labios y él se dejó arrastrar por ella, mientras notaba sus finos dedos jugar con las lazadas de su brigantina con declarada invitación. Jacob gimió, estremecido, cautivado, dejándola hacer, sintiéndose al borde de la locura por esa pasión que ella también sentía al igual que él, compartiendo ambos ese afán de pertenecerse.

Apenas sin despegarse de sus labios, fascinado por las caricias de Leah, fue guiando sus delicadas manos para asistirla en la tarea de desvestirlo, sin premura pero con aquel deseo creciente en ellos y casi había concluido cuando él desató los lazos de su camisón, dejando que resbalara por sus hombros hasta el suelo, mostrando ambos su desnudez, por primera vez.

Se observaron durante unos segundos, turbados, descubriéndose mutuamente hasta que Jacob volvió a besarla, abrazándola con fuerza, sintiendo las curvas de su figura contra él, reconociéndose sus cuerpos, sus pieles, su calidez, que comenzaba en la caricia húmeda de sus bocas y que los recorría por completo. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, depositándola con suavidad y recostándose junto a ella, volviendo a hundirse en sus labios, a la vez que sus dedos comenzaban a estudiar cada rincón de ella.

La acarició con sus manos, con su boca y todo su cuerpo, deleitándose en el aroma de su piel, en su sabor y disfrutando de las caricias con las que ella le obsequiaba a cambio. No, él no deseaba una novia pudorosa y virginal, deseaba a una mujer que lo amase así, como lo hacía Leah, llenándolo de sensaciones inimaginables y entregándose a él sin reservas, recorriendo juntos aquel mundo desconocido lleno de pasión. Cada caricia era un nuevo descubrimiento, un escalofrío que los recorría o una cálida oleada que los estremecía y Jacob sintió hervir la sangre en sus venas cuando hizo descender su boca hasta su pecho y la escuchó gemir, al acariciar su cima con su lengua. Lo enardecía, sí, y lo hacía volverse osado hasta el punto del ir más allá, recorriendo con sus dedos la curva de su cadera hasta su feminidad y Leah hundió sus dedos en su negro cabello cuando Jacob comenzó a acariciar su húmeda intimidad, perdiéndose en la suavidad de los pliegues de su carne, haciéndola vibrar bajo sus manos.

–Jacob –la escuchó jadear, separándose de ella.

Elevó su rostro hasta el suyo, fundiéndose en su mirada oscura, incendiada por el ardor, él mismo que lo corroía a él deseando hundirse en la profundidad de su cuerpo y que lo invadiera por completo aquella tersura que acababa de acariciar. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse dominar, ya se lo había tratado de decir antes y el mismo miedo seguía sintiéndolo él ahora; temía lastimarla en su ansia por pertenecerle y que le perteneciera y se obligó a respirar hondamente, en busca de sosiego y control.

Entonces, Leah elevó su rostro hacia el suyo, besándolo con lentitud y calma, pero acariciando sus labios con intensidad, grabando los suyos en él.

–No me lastimarás –le susurró, alentándolo a continuar con aquella entrega mutua, suspirando Jacob derrotado.

Despacio, se colocó sobre ella e invadió su cuerpo con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, tratando de que aquella sensación sublime que lo dominaba al recorrer su calidez no le hiciera perder el poco control que aún residía en él. Sin embargo, al llegar a la barrera de su pureza, Leah aunó sus caderas contra él, incitándolo a seguir, no deseando por ningún motivo que se detuviera y lanzando un quejido cuando finalmente la quebró.

–Leah –la miró él preocupado, deteniéndose.

–Te amo, Jacob –le dijo, sintiendo como aquella punzada de dolor desaparecía ante aquella sensación de plenitud que la sobrecogía al saberse por fin suya.

–Y yo a ti –repuso besando su rostro. –Ojalá supieras cuanto.

–Entonces demuéstramelo, Jacob –musitó. –Ámame.

Jacob obedeció besándola con pasión mientras daba rienda suelta a todo ese deseo que se acumulaba en él y que amenazaba con asfixiarlo. Con cadencia sinuosa comenzó aquella danza de amor en la que sus cuerpos iban en armonía, complementándose, como una mitad que encuentra su otra mitad formando un todo. Juntos se perdieron en aquel placentero y cálido mar cuyas olas iban chocando contra ellos, cada vez con más y más intensidad, hundiéndose en aquella profundidad azul que los envolvió hasta hacerlos estallar y lanzándolos a un cúmulo de éxtasis sobrecogedor.

Con Leah temblando bajo su cuerpo, Jacob se refugió en su pecho, dejándose cubrir por ella. Poco a poco recuperaron el aliento perdido, regalándose laxas caricias, desfallecidos, pero felices, cobijados uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

**Aquí estamos actualizando! **

**Antes que nada quería avisaros por si alguien no lo sabe que he iniciado un nuevo fic, lo estrené la semana pasada. Si queréis leerlo, en mi perfil está el link.**

**Y pasando al capítulo de hoy… Pau y Anju… va por vosotras ;-)**

**Y lógicamente, también por todos los demás que me seguís, si no, no lo publicaría ¿no creéis? :p**

**Bueno, con eso no es que quiera justificarme, pero es una contestación para toda esa otra gente que me dice que publique mis fics sin exigir nada a cambio. Yo no exijo reviews, los pido simplemente para conocer vuestra opinión y así saber si lo que hago es o no bueno. Perfectamente puedo hacer esto por mí y mi satisfacción propia, pero entonces no lo publicaría para que lo leyerais vosotros, lo guardaría en mi ordenador para mí y punto. De hecho, seguramente no lo estaría haciendo porque no es bueno para mi salud, lo recrearía en mi imaginación y ya está. Os agradezco de corazón a los que os preocupáis por mí y me lo hacéis saber. Y sí, casi es un sacrificio escribir estos fics, si alguien tiene curiosidad que pase por mi álbum de picasa y vea las fotos de mis radiografías, eso es mi brazo ¿cuántos de vosotros dejaríais de escribir si estuvierais así?**

**Con esto no tengo intención alguna ni de dar lástima ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, si veis el título del álbum (brazo robo-biónico V2.0) veréis que trato de tomármelo con humor. Pero sí quiero que se reconozca mi esfuerzo y entendáis que el posible sacrificio que puede suponer el escribir en mis circunstancias, trato de compensarlo con la ilusión de actualizar cada semana sabiendo que lo vais a leer. Lo siento pero, hoy por hoy no me sirve el "hazlo por ti misma". Recibo vuestros comentarios con alegría, y valoro mucho cuando me contáis vuestra opinión o lo que os parece tal o cual personaje. Por eso trato de contestaros dándoos las gracias.**

**Siento mucho el discurso pero es una espinita que tenía clavada hace tiempo, siento si he ofendido a alguien, no es nada personal contra nadie en concreto. Para mí, vuestros reviews son el "pago" por mi trabajo, lo siento, soy así de egoísta y si creo que no le interesa a la gente, supongo que es porque lo que hago no os inspira nada y será cuando lo tenga que dejar definitivamente.**

**Mientras tanto, espero que disfrutéis con la lectura, que es mi intención al escribir. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo como deseo siempre y, como siempre, esperaré vuestros comentarios encantada.**

**Un beso**


	8. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

-Pasa, Emmett –escuchó decir a Jasper desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando entró a sus aposentos lo encontró sentado en un escritorio revisando un documento con interés, mientras Alice se hallaba de pie a su lado con el bebé en brazos, quien lo recibió moviendo sus manos al verlo llegar.

-¿Querías verme? –preguntó Emmett tomando a Ilsïk en sus brazos.

-He recibido esta carta de Francis –se la alargó Jasper.

Con el bebé en una mano contra su regazo y la misiva en la otra, comenzó a deambular por la habitación distraídamente, leyéndola.

-Ha ido mejor de lo que esperábamos –anunció Emmett, devolviéndole el pliego al haber finalizado su lectura.

-Eso parece –asintió Jasper, aunque con recelo.

-También desconfías –afirmó Emmett.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes como es esa gente –le dijo, recordándole la época en que vivió infiltrado allí.

-Entonces apoyas su idea de permanecer un poco más –supuso Emmett.

-Por el momento creo que es lo mejor pero necesito asegurarme de que eso no influye en el resto de asuntos.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte –lo disuadió él. –Steve y Patrick son muy capaces. Además había pensado hacer una parada en Asbath para recibir directamente los informes.

-¿Quiere decir eso que Rosalie y tú venís a Los Lagos con nosotros? –preguntó Alice muy animada.

-Veo a Rosalie un poco decaída y había pensado que una temporada con la familia le vendría bien –se explicó.

-No necesitas una excusa para pasar tiempo con nosotros –le reprochó Jasper. -Ese castillo también es vuestra casa.

-En cualquier caso, no quisiera que pensases que estoy desatendiendo mis obligaciones –insistió Emmett.

-Sé que nunca lo harías –palmeó su hombro con confianza. –Pero, ¿qué es eso de que mi hermana se siente decaída? –se preocupó. –Se mostró muy animada cuando el Rey Harry le obsequió con aquel pura sangre, igual que en la boda de Jacob y Leah.

-Yo, sin embargo, siento como que me oculta algo –resopló con impotencia. -¿Ha hablado contigo, Alice?

-Nada en especial –trató de parecer convincente. –Aunque lo mejor sería que hablases con ella ¿no? Y sales de dudas.

-Tienes razón… en fin –suspiró pensativo. –Por cierto –cambió de tema. -¿Cuándo tenéis pensado que volvamos a Los Lagos?

-Mañana mismo –le informó Jasper.

-¿Finalmente Jacob y Leah nos acompañarán? –quiso saber Emmett.

-Sí –respondió Alice entusiasmada ante la idea de que la pareja hubiera elegido Los Lagos como lugar para pasar la luna de miel. –Y también se nos unirá Seth –agregó.

-Estupendo –sonrió Emmett. –Un buen grupo para ir de caza ¿verdad, Jasper?

-Y que lo digas –asintió él conforme.

-En ese caso, voy a avisar a Rosalie –anunció devolviéndole el niño a Alice. –Nos vemos después –se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Con premura, se dirigió a su habitación. Sabía que Rosalie estaría allí pues hacía un rato le había dicho que quería recostarse un poco pues le dolía la cabeza. Carlisle le había sugerido el darle un tónico pero ella se negó en rotundo, alegando que una pequeña siesta le sentaría bien.

No, la actitud de Rosalie no era normal y eso nadie se lo quitaba de la cabeza. No lo había mencionado porque era poco apropiado, pero él había notado que su comportamiento hacia él había cambiado, sobre todo cuando estaban solos. En ocasiones notaba como le rehuía la mirada, como si se sintiera culpable por algo y, siempre que él le preguntaba, ella alegaba sonriente que no le sucedía nada. Pero él conocía a su esposa, esa sonrisa no era sincera y sus ojos no brillaban como antaño. Fuera lo que fuera, había algo que la estaba atormentando y él debía descubrir lo que era; temía perder el amor de su mujer sin haber podido hacer nada al respecto.

Al llegar a la recámara, abrió la puerta con cuidado, no queriendo despertarla, aunque no estaba acostada como él creía. Fue entonces cuando escuchó algo parecido al chapoteo del agua en la recámara contigua. Al parecer Rosalie se estaba dando un baño, cosa que extrañó a Emmett pues ya estaba oscureciendo y su cabello mojado a esas horas podría causarle un resfriado. Se encogió de hombros y pensó que tal vez lo hacía para combatir aquel dolor de cabeza y, con paso decidido, cruzó la habitación para ir a su encuentro.

Sin embargo, antes de traspasar el segundo umbral, quedó helado al verla. Efectivamente se estaba dando un baño, pero aquel chapoteo lo producía ella misma batallando con lo que parecía su enagua que, en vez de blanca, lucía manchada en sangre. Rosalie frotaba entre sus manos con gran energía la prenda con el rostro lleno de rabia y lágrimas.

-Rosalie, ¿qué te sucede? –exclamó preocupado, aproximándose a ella.

-Emmett –se detuvo girándose hacia él con una clara expresión de verse sorprendida.

-¿Qué es eso? –señaló la prenda que ella ocultó en el fondo de la tina.

-Nada –espetó ella, secándose las lágrimas con rapidez, aunque Emmett hizo caso omiso y se arrodilló a su lado, sacando la prenda del agua.

-¿Qué es esta sangre? –se angustió. -¿Estás herida?

-¡No! –exclamó ella.

-¿Entonces? –la miró extrañado. -¿Qué es…?

-Mi periodo –le anunció ella con la voz desgarrada.

-¿Tu periodo? –preguntó confuso, sin entender aún su comportamiento.

-Sí, mi maldito periodo –escupió ella.

-Por Dios que no te entiendo –empezó él a desesperarse.

-¿No entiendes lo que significa el periodo en una mujer? –inquirió con entristecido desdén.

-Sabes que no soy tan estúpido –se defendió él. –Es la prueba de que podéis ser madres.

-Es la prueba de que este mes tampoco me convertiré en madre –lo cortó ella con la voz rota.

-Rosalie…

-No soy capaz de darte un hijo –se rindió finalmente.

-¿Pero que barbaridades dices? –se sorprendió él.

-No lo digo yo –tomó la enagua manchada de sangre para mostrársela. –Sé cuanto ansías un hijo, lo veo en tus ojos cuando coges a Ilsïk en brazos. Sé que quieres un hijo y yo no soy capaz de dártelo –susurró entre lágrimas.

-Pero Rosalie… -la tomó de los hombros para acercarla a él.

-¡No! –lo rechazó ella, apartándolo. –No deberías estar conmigo, con una mujer incompleta.

Emmett apretó las mandíbulas y se irguió, alejándose.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer –musitó Rosalie vencida.

Sin embargo, esa no era la intención de Emmett. Se acercó a un butacón cercano para tomar un gran y mullido lienzo y se lo echó al hombro. Volvió hasta Rosalie y, con decisión y sin titubeo alguno, la agarró de los brazos y la sacó del agua, sin que ella apenas pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo. Para evitar cualquier intento de lucha, envolvió con rapidez su cuerpo por completo con el paño, hasta los hombros.

-¡Emmett! –quiso replicar ella, pero él también lo impidió tomando su boca con la suya para besarla intensamente, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso jamás –le pidió él en un susurro, a lo que ella no pudo contestar, surcando sus mejillas abundantes lágrimas.

Emmett la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, despojándola una vez allí, del lienzo mojado. La recostó y la cubrió, tumbándose él a su lado y acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la colcha para que entrara en calor.

-Emmett –musitó ella entre sollozos.

-Si vas a continuar diciendo estupideces, prefiero que guardes silencio –sentenció él, continuando con su tarea.

-Entiéndeme –insistió ella. –Hace meses que nos casamos.

-Como si fueran años –repuso él con indiferencia.

-No me digas que no te importa porque sé perfectamente que no es cierto –le advirtió.

-Por supuesto que no me importa –rebatió en cambio. –Claro que deseo que me des un hijo, pero si Dios no nos lo ha concedido aún será porque no es el momento.

-No es cosa de Dios –negó ella con rotundidad. –Soy yo la que no es válida como mujer.

-¿Y si fuera yo el que no sirve como hombre? –trató de disuadirla.

-Eso no puede ser –titubeó ella. –Eres fuerte y vigoroso.

-Y tú una joven perfectamente sana y muy hermosa –acarició su mejilla contemplándola con una mezcla de deseo y dulzura.

-No me mires así –apartó ella su rostro, tomándolo él entre sus dedos, obligándola a mirarlo.

-No puedo mirarte de otro modo –susurró él. –Y por mi vida que si no estuvieras indispuesta te amaría hasta hacerte enloquecer.

-No bromees –musitó ella, brotando otra vez las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No lo hago –las enjugó él con ternura. –Todo esto es lo que tú me haces sentir. ¿O es que, después de todo lo que hemos luchado para estar juntos, aún no logras entender cuánto te amo?

-Dejarás de hacerlo cuando…

-No dejaré de amarte jamás –posó un dedo sobre sus labios acallándola. –Puedo vivir sin un hijo, de hecho lo estoy haciendo y no soy infeliz en absoluto –expuso con seguridad. –En cambio sé lo que es vivir sin ti y no podría soportar el volver a pasar por eso. Prefiero morir mil veces.

-Emmett…

-Rosalie, ¿tú me amas? –prosiguió él.

-No lo dudes ni un instante –le respondió.

-¿Y recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que yo era lo único que necesitabas para ser feliz?

-Sabes que habría renunciado a todo por ti –alzó su mano hasta su rostro. –Nada ni nadie me importa más que tú.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creer que yo tampoco necesito nada más si te tengo a ti?

Rosalie separó sus labios con la intención de rebatirle, pero no halló argumento alguno para hacerlo.

-Ahora es cuando te pido que renuncies a algo por mí –continuó él. –Renuncia a esa idea absurda que te está alejando de mí y sigamos amándonos como hasta ahora. No sé cuando, o si podremos o no engendrar un hijo, pero lo que sí sé es que no concibo mi vida sin ti. No me apartes, Rosalie –acarició sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos. –Te necesito para seguir viviendo.

-Bésame, Emmett –le pidió.

Y él obedeció al instante, fundiendo su boca con la suya, sus dedos en su piel desnuda. Con su beso profundo la hizo estremecer, sintiendo su cuerpo, a su mujer, temblando bajo sus manos. La besaría hasta dejarla sin aliento, hasta hacerle perder la noción del tiempo y la realidad, hasta que olvidara todo a su alrededor e incluso lo que guardaba en su interior, llenándola sólo de él, su cuerpo, su mente y su espíritu… toda. No podía arriesgarse, sus labios debían arrasar con todo porque, si de algo estaba seguro en esa vida, era de que moriría sino la tenía a ella.

.

.

.

.

Apenas había amanecido cuando salió del Cuartel de Guardias y, como era de esperarse, la Fortaleza Roja parecía estar desierta durmiendo todos como estaban. De hecho, él debería estar haciendo lo mismo pero aquella ansiedad era del todo insana. Las palabras de Jane pidiéndole que se alejara de ella aún revoloteaban en sus oídos, pero resonaban huecas cuando llegaba a su mente la respuesta de sus labios a sus caricias. Aquella mujer lo sumía en la más profunda de las confusiones; su boca hablaba un idioma completamente distinto a su cuerpo y, aún ahora que había vuelto a iniciar su maniobra de evasión evitándolo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, sus ojos le revelaban la nostalgia que sentía alejada de él.

¿Por qué aquella lucha entonces?

Tras una conversación con Selene, llegó a la conclusión de que la posición social para la gente de Volterra era más que relevante, y tal vez eso la refrenara a sincerarse con él y consigo misma… pero sabía que había algo más.

Lo peor era que iba a ser muy difícil averiguarlo, sobre todo con su actitud hacia él. Desde la última vez que se encontraran en aquella almena se había vuelto totalmente inaccesible, acompañada la mayoría del tiempo por Alec… a veces parecía más un perro guardián que un hermano y, por lo que también lo había dicho su hermana, con muy malas pulgas.

Francis resopló lleno de resignación, necesitaba dejar de pensar o enloquecería. Él era un hombre de hechos, de acción, un militar, pero aquella jovencita conseguía maniatarlo con una sola de sus miradas. Sin nada mejor que hacer hasta que el resto del castillo despertara, acudió a la parte trasera, a una pequeña liza de entrenamiento, lo suficientemente apartada para no despertar a nadie con los golpes de su espada.

Como aquella noche en la almena, el latido de su corazón le puso sobre aviso de la presencia de Jane. Definitivamente iba a tener que dejar de buscarla, siendo en el momento que menos lo esperaba cuando tenía la fortuna de encontrarla a solas. Porque, por muy extraño que pareciera, la muchacha estaba sola y, para su asombro, haciendo lo que él mismo había tenido intención de hacer al acudir a aquel lugar. Jane estaba entrenando, como lo haría cualquier guardia, espada en mano contra un mástil envuelto en sisal. Francis se detuvo un instante refugiado en las sombras del alba a observarla y se maravilló de cuan precisos y efectivos eran sus movimientos, muy femeninos y delicados, pero implacables. Sin duda, no era la primera vez que tomaba una espada entre sus manos, de hecho, la que portaba era de menor tamaño que las comunes, mucho más pequeña y de aspecto más ligero, como si la hubieran forjado expresamente para ella.

-Esa guardia está demasiado baja –salió finalmente de la penumbra.

Jane se sobresaltó un instante pero siguió con su rutina de ejercicios, golpeando aquel mástil.

-¿Y quién lo dice? –se dio por aludida. Francis no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-¿Creéis que mi cargo se me otorgó por casualidad?

-Que seáis Capitán no implica que no haya nadie mejor que vos –espetó ella mordaz.

-¿Me estáis desafiando? –se mofó él.

-¿Qué os ofende más, que pisoteen vuestro rango de Capitán o que lo haga una mujer? –ironizó.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas –apuntó divertido, -es simplemente que no sois rival para mí –quiso provocarla, consiguiéndolo.

-Mi hermano me entrena desde que pude sostener por primera vez una espada entre mis manos –masculló ella ofendida.

-Y me encantaría ver una demostración –prosiguió él con su tono burlón, -pero ¿qué aliciente tendría?

-¿Luchar no es suficiente?

-Lady Jane, luchar es algo que hago a diario, falto de emoción, aunque –se mostró pensativo, -podríamos agregarle ese algo que lo dotaría de motivación.

-No os entiendo –repuso cauta.

-Una apuesta –propuso.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta? –lo miró recelosa.

-Si ganáis vos, no volveré a acercarme, visto que eso es algo que os preocupa tanto –dijo, percibiendo como la muchacha se tensaba.

-¿Y si ganáis vos? –quiso saber ella.

-Eso lo decidiré cuando haya ganado –decretó con arrogancia, -lo que os da un doble motivo para vencerme.

Jane se alejó unos cuantos pasos del mástil y tomó la espada con ambas manos, en guardia. Francis asintió riendo para sus adentros e imitó su posición, empezando ella a desplazarse en un círculo mientras él la acompañaba. Tal y como él esperaba, Jane fue la primera en atacar, recibiendo Francis su ataque sin problemas aunque no sin sorpresa. Al ser su arma más ligera y de menor tamaño la energía se repartía entre menos superficie, siendo su golpe más potente que si éste mismo se hubiera dado con una espada más grande. Aún así Francis siguió regodeándose, con sonrisa torcida en el rostro y provocando a la joven que crispaba sus facciones.

El joven comprobó por sí mismo aquellos movimientos que viera con anterioridad. Jane sabía compenetrar a la perfección los embates de su espada con los giros de su cintura y su cuerpo. Giraba a su alrededor sin perder nunca el enfoque, envolviéndolo en una danza tiznada en lucha, con valentía e ímpetu y con golpes certeros y precisos. Un par de ellos pasaron muy cerca del rostro de Francis y él rió, provocándola, consiguiéndolo al notar como ella daba más intensidad a su juego de muñecas. Durante unos momentos más la dejó que dominara la situación, hasta que él, de repente, se adelantó un par de pasos haciéndola retroceder, yendo a dar con su espalda en el mástil, ambas espadas cruzadas entre sus cuerpos.

Jane temblaba de impotencia y tratando de evitar la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras Francis se limitaba a observarla, con el rostro inclinado peligrosamente sobre el de ella. Su respiración entrecortada se volvió errática cuando lo vio elevar una mano hacia su cabello, tomando una de las horquillas que lo sujetaban en su acostumbrado recogido y haciéndolo caer en cascada.

-Para qué buscar tesoros en los confines del mundo, si tengo el más preciado ante mí, en el oro de tus cabellos –le susurró hilando sus dedos en su largo pelo, acercando sus labios a los suyos.

-No –musitó ella, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas y liberándose al fin de su prisión.

Francis sonrió lleno de seguridad y aguardó su asalto, que no tardó en llegar. Jane atacó con brío, había sentido debilidad durante un segundo al notar su aliento en sus mejillas, pero debía ganar ese encuentro, ambos se jugaban la vida aunque él no lo supiera y la única salida era ganar esa apuesta y que él se alejara definitivamente de ella… tenía que ganar…

Jane comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez, lanzando su espada contra él una y otra vez, de modo incansable, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a Francis, no porque tuviera dificultad para vencerla sino porque, lo que para él no era más que un juego, para ella parecía ser una lucha a muerte. Si seguía así acabaría dañándola evitando sus golpes y eso era lo último que él querría hacer. Debía terminar con aquello cuanto antes, aunque, lógicamente ella no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, así que decidió recurrir al truco más antiguo de todos. Su rostro se tensó en una mueca de asombro y miró por detrás de Jane, hacia la lejanía.

-Lord Alec –susurró, haciendo que de forma inmediata e instintiva, Jane girara su cuerpo y su rostro, hacia donde supuestamente estaba su hermano. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un duro golpe contra su espada que cayó a la arena, marcando el fin del combate.

-Sois un tramposo –exclamó ella corriendo hacia su arma con la intención de recuperarla, pero que él aprisionó bajo su pie.

-¿Es que vuestro hermano no os enseñó la regla más importante? –se mofó él. -Un momento de distracción puede ser fatal en la batalla y traer…

-La derrota o la muerte, sí, lo sé –espetó ella.

Entonces, Francis dejó caer también su arma al suelo y la tomó de una mano, llevándola consigo, casi a la carrera y a pesar de su reticencia, hacia un pequeño cobertizo. La hizo entrar y la apoyó contra una de las paredes, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la madera y antes de que ella pudiera protestar asaltó sus labios con intenso afán. La sintió tensa por un momento, pero no tardó en corresponder su beso, venciendo su propio deseo a su voluntad.

-¿Esto es lo que queríais a cambio de ganar? –trató de parecer ella todo lo indiferente posible, sin conseguirlo.

-Ésta es la recompensa para el ganador –sonrió con picardía. –El premio de la apuesta será otro.

-¿Y qué queréis, Capitán? –inquirió mordaz.

-Deja el maldito protocolo de una vez y llámame por mi nombre –masculló él contrariado.

-¿Es ése el pago? –sonrió ella creyendo manejar la situación. -¿Que te llame por tu nombre?

-No, quiero que me digas que me amas, como yo te amo a ti.

Jane no supo reaccionar. Quedó estática con su mirada fija en aquellos ojos cenizos cuyo brillo reflejaban la sinceridad de esas palabras y sintió como aquella verdad la golpeaba duramente en el pecho, dejándola sin aliento. Jane nunca había amado, ni siquiera había sabido lo que era eso. No acababa de comprender como un sentimiento tan irracional e ilógico enloquecía a la gente, llevándola incluso a la muerte por él… hasta ahora. En aquel maltrecho cobertizo, cautiva entre los brazos de Francis entendió por fin de lo que era capaz ese sentimiento, su poder, todo el caos que podría originar en un instante. Sabía que un sólo beso más podría costarle la vida y fue entonces cuando supo que también lo amaba porque moriría por sentir sus labios una vez más.

Porque así iba a ser…

Lo vio alzar su mano hacia su mejilla y notó como sus dedos enjugaban una lágrima… ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te atormenta así? –preguntó él en un susurro. -¿Qué es lo que te impide decir con palabras lo que me gritan tus labios con cada uno de tus besos?

De pronto, tomó su rostro con ambas manos pidiendo su total atención.

-Jane, ¿acaso tu prometido espera por ti en Volterra? –se atrevió a preguntar. -¿O tiene que ver con el Rey Cayo? –continuó. -¡Jane! –la sacudió un poco, -he visto como te mira. Dime, él…

-¿Por qué me salvaste en el lago? –demandó con la voz quebrada.

-Porque nuestros caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse aquel día, para no separarse jamás, nunca, hasta la muerte.

_Hasta la muerte_… repitió ella para sus adentros con tristeza. La muerte estaba mucho más cerca de lo que él pensaba, al menos para ella. Fuera como fuera, estaba condenada. Entonces, si así debía ser, ¿por qué no hacer como los demás? ¿Por qué no dejarse morir por amor, como hacían todos?

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y elevó su rostro hacia el suyo, buscando los labios de Francis y que él le ofreció con pasión. Si Jane hubiera podido entregarle todo con ese beso lo habría hecho, no deseando que quedara nada de ella cuando la muerte fuera a buscarla. Sintió sus caricias, se intoxicó de su aliento y de su varonil sabor, quedando su piel impregnada de su tacto y correspondiendo a su abrazo con todo su ser… dio y quiso todo con aquel beso… por si era el último…

.

.

.

.

Desde el otro lado de la carroza, Bella observaba a su esposo, quien miraba distraído por la ventana. Estaban solos, Edward le había pedido una carroza más a Jacob para que ella pudiera viajar más cómodamente, pudiendo tumbarse completamente en el asiento si ella se sentía cansada... Edward y su eterna y enfermiza preocupación por ella.

Decir que la trataba como una muñequita de cristal era un eufemismo, apenas la tocaba, como si el roce de sus dedos fuera a dañarla. Si él supiera cuanto la dañaba al no hacerlo… cientos de ideas absurdas la asaltaban torturándola cada vez más y, por inverosímiles que parecieran, hacían mella en su corazón. No le bastaba pensar que era su inquietud por ella lo que lo mantenía alejado, porque, ya no era únicamente por el hecho de no tocarla; cuando estaban juntos parecía ausente, casi indiferente. Ahí era cuando la idea de que Edward ya no la deseaba penetraba en ella como dolorosa certeza, incluso le asaltaba la dudosa impresión de que evitaba verla desnuda.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente apoyando la cabeza contra la carroza. No podía volver de nuevo aquella incertidumbre, que casi rozaba la desconfianza y le hacía buscar respuestas que resultaban demasiado dolorosas sólo de imaginarlas.

-¿Te sientes bien? –la voz preocupada de Edward la hizo abrir los ojos.

-Sí –repuso ella.

-Sabes que lo tuyo no es mentir ¿verdad? –le sonrió él. -¿Qué te sucede?

Bella observó su sonrisa por un momento… ¿Acaso era un pecado que una mujer deseara a su esposo, que quisiera que la acariciara, que… la amara?

-Bella –susurró él inquieto, sentándose a su lado. -¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Al final sí que va a resultar pecado que mi marido me resulte atractivo –bromeó ella.

-¿Todavía te lo parezco? –siguió él su juego. –Creí que esa idea desaparecía tras los tres primeros meses del inicio del enamoramiento.

-Vanidoso –se burló ella acariciando su mejilla.

Edward cogió su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios, besando su palma amorosamente y Bella deseó sentir el tacto de su boca pero recorriendo su cuerpo… lentamente… De repente, apartó la mirada de él avergonzada y casi escandalizada por sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? –rió, tomando su barbilla para que lo mirara. -¿En qué estás pensando?

-En que… -titubeó llena de nerviosismo. –Quiero que me beses.

Edward sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y la acercó a él para besarla con dulzura. Ella le correspondió con su misma calma, con lentitud, sabía que de otro modo se alejaría, como hacía siempre, así que contuvo mientras pudo sus deseos de fundir su boca con la suya con ardor, o, al menos, lo intentó. Pero el anhelo de sentirlo cerca era más poderoso que ella, lo necesitaba casi de manera enfermiza, y su aliento recorriendo sus labios no la ayudaban en absoluto. Quería a su esposo, lo deseaba y nadie podía reprochárselo.

Alzó sus manos hasta su cabello, enredando sus dedos en él, atrayéndolo hacia ella y entreabrió sus labios demandando una caricia más íntima, que, aunque reticente, finalmente Edward le ofreció. Bella gimió en su boca al sentir su húmeda caricia y aquello debió causar el efecto que ella tanto ansiaba en él porque Edward asió su nuca y la acercó más a él, profundizando aquel beso mucho más si eso era posible. La intensidad con que sus labios se movían sobre los suyos era casi dolorosa y casi podía jurar que lo notaba temblar contra ella, así que Bella le correspondió con la misma avidez, creyendo por un instante que se rompería aquella barrera invisible, pero casi insalvable, entre ellos.

Sin embargo, aquella sensación duró eso mismo, un instante. Al segundo lo notó tensarse y, aunque no se separó de ella enseguida, si disminuyó su agarre y el vigor de su beso. Poco a poco volvió a ser esa caricia dulce de un principio, suave, como un aleteo de mariposa hasta que, finalmente se apartó.

Edward la miró a los ojos pero ella no quiso verse en ellos y apoyo su rostro contra su pecho. Tal vez su mirada trataría de justificar lo que para ella era un doloroso rechazo o, peor, le daría la respuesta a esas malditas dudas y que tanto temía… quizá era cierto que no la deseaba, que la visión de su abultado vientre lo refrenaba, aunque él le había asegurado que la amaba… ¿sería mentira? ¿habría puesto sus ojos en otra y se sentía obligado a seguir con ella por la obligación de ese hijo que estaba por nacer?

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza… todo aquello no era posible. Edward la amaba y se preocupaba por ella y ese era el principal motivo de su actitud. Por primera vez en todos esos meses deseó que el niño naciera cuanto antes, que se le adelantara el parto como había pasado con Alice y, una vez que volviera a ser la Bella de antaño, saldría de dudas.

Se sentía agotada, tanto que, al parecer, se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho de Edward, sintiendo su tacto en su espalda y su voz despertándola.

-Hemos llegado, Bella –le susurró.

La muchacha se desperezó y miró por la ventanilla, comprobando que tenía razón. Ya todos habían descendido de las carrozas y saludaban a parte de la servidumbre que acudía a su encuentro. De hecho, Angela se adelantó hacia ellos dos al verlos bajar.

-Bienvenidos –los saludó la muchacha afable.

-Hola, Angela –la abrazó Bella. -¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó a su vez Edward.

-Todo bien, Alteza –le respondió la muchacha. –Pero vos tenéis visita.

-¿Yo, visita? –se extrañó él.

-Sí, Alteza –le ratificó. –La Princesa Tanya llegó hace dos días y os espera desde entonces –le informó.

-¿Dónde está?

-Acompañadme –le pidió.

Bella lo observó alejarse de ella, por segunda vez en ese día, mientras una espina de dolor se instalaba implacable en su corazón.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!!**

**Ya sé que me repito más que disco rayado pero gracias por el apoyo!!!**

**La escena entre Rose y Emmett se la dedico a Lou Malfoy, que le encanta esta pareja y siempre me pide que escriba de ellos. Trato de complaceros aunque no sea posible siempre!**

**Sin embargo, el capítulo entero os lo dedico a todos los que me seguís y me apoyáis con vuestros comentarios. Alguien me preguntaba por Bella y Edward... pues aquí tenéis ya parte del problema sobre la mesa... acerca de las intenciones de Tanya, se hacen apuestas ;-)**

**En fin, muchas gracias y espero que os guste! **

**Un besazo!**


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Jacob acercó el ramillete de flores a su rostro para percibir su aroma; sin duda a Leah le encantarían. Luego rió para sus adentros, asombrado de cuanto había cambiado su vida y su forma de verla en esos meses. No mucho tiempo atrás, hubiera jurado que ese tipo de sensiblerías eran propias de juglares y trovadores, músicos y poetas que hacían del amor su trabajo y fuente de ingresos, o eso creía. Ahora, después de conocer ese sentimiento de manos de Leah, ya no estaba tan seguro. Cualquiera que hubiera amado de verdad alguna vez, sabía que el amor era capaz de inspirar desde un acto tan simple como cortar unas hermosas flores para la mujer amada hasta uno tan bizarro como dar la vida por ella. Tal vez hubo una época en la que le podría haber avergonzado reconocerlo, pero no en ese momento que era tan feliz debido a lo que Leah le hacía sentir. Y si ese pequeño ramo hacía que le regalase una sonrisa, sería un detalle más que recompensado.

Observó el delicado bouquet preguntándose si podría ser más hermoso aún cuando recordó unas flores que le habían llamado especialmente la atención a su esposa en uno de sus paseos por aquellos bellos jardines. No sabía el nombre en cuestión, era un hombre enamorado, no un jardinero, pero sí recordaba en que parte de los jardines las hallaron y se encaminó dispuesto a tomar unas cuantas. Estaba tomando un pequeño sendero flanqueado por grandes árboles cuando se detuvo en seco, ocultándose tras uno de los gruesos troncos a comprobar si, efectivamente, era cierto lo que estaba viendo. Al final del sendero se abría un pequeño claro con unos bancos de piedra en los que divisó a Edward y la Princesa Tanya. Aquello realmente no era lo extraordinario de la situación, la pareja conversaba tranquilamente, sino el hecho de que a pocos metros de donde Jacob se encontraba, en concreto a un par de árboles de distancia, estaba Bella, agazapada como lo estaba él detrás del tronco y, al igual que él, observando la escena que se desarrollaba al fondo del camino. Aquello no podía ser cierto... ¿Bella estaba espiando a su esposo? Le pareció algo tan insólito como ridículo, si quería formar parte de aquella conversación, no tenía más que acercarse a ellos, estando en todo su derecho de hacerlo, lo ilógico era querer ser partícipe de ella desde la lejanía. Quiso acercarse a ella, y, a pesar de sus elucubraciones, lo hizo en silencio, queriendo salvaguardarla de la opinión de Edward si la encontraba de esa guisa y que sería, sin lugar a dudas, reprobatoria. Se acercó a ella con sigilo y puso su mano en su boca para evitar que no sólo ella se viera descubierta, si no los dos. Al hacerlo, y como había supuesto, amortiguó un grito de Bella con su mano, pidiéndole el joven con la otra que guardara silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? -le pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Casi me matas del susto -murmuró ella con su mano en el pecho.

-Vayámonos de aquí -sugirió él.

-No -fue lo primero que respondió ella.

-Pero Bella -Jacob no lograba entender, viendo como la joven retomaba su misión de otear hacia aquel claro. -Esto es ridículo -masculló él, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola de allí.

-Suéltame -pidió ella al cabo de un momento, cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente.

-¿Me puedes explicar la situación tan absurda que acabo de vivir? -se cruzó él de brazos.

-No te importa -repuso ella con dureza.

Jacob la miró un momento, sin reproche en sus ojos, sólo tratando de comprender la actitud de la princesa.

-Bella, después de todo lo que ha pasado, creí que eramos amigos -se lamentó él.

Bella tomó aire y lo soltó hondamente, sentándose derrotada en un banco de piedra cercano.

-Perdóname, Jacob -murmuró ella. -No quise hablarte así.

-¿Me explicarás ahora que sucede? -insistió sentándose a su lado. -Discúlpame si me equivoco pero lo que he visto tenía toda la apariencia de que estabas espiando a Edward -dijo esbozando una sonrisa, como si aquello fuera un disparate, pero las mejillas enrojecidas de la joven le dieron a entender todo lo contrario. -¿Pero por qué, Bella? No puedo creer que desconfíes de Edward.

-Puedo preguntarte algo -dijo ella de repente.

-Sí, claro -titubeo él.

-¿Recuerdas cuando conociste a la Princesa Tanya? -quiso saber.

-Sí -hizo memoria. -Fue en la boda de Alice, estaba con Edward.

-¿Y qué pensaste de ellos? -demandó. -Dime la verdad -se anticipó a cualquier verdad piadosa.

Jacob vaciló un instante.

-Creí que, o estaban prometidos, o les faltaba poco para estarlo -admitió.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, incluso ella me lo insinuó -le ratificó. -¿Me explicas tú que eres hombre que extraña razón divina hizo que teniendo una mujer al lado como ésa, Edward fuera a fijarse en mí?

De repente, Bella palideció, siendo consciente de la pregunta que estaba realizando, precisamente a Jacob, quien había pretendido hacerla su esposa.

-Tranquila -la calmó él comprendiendo. -Todo aquello pasó, quedó atrás. Conocí el verdadero amor con Leah y eso mismo es lo que descubrió Edward a tu lado. Se enamoró de ti. Qué más divino que eso -le guiñó el ojo.

-Estoy hablando en serio -le rehuyó la mirada.

-Yo también -se encogió él de hombros. -Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber cuanto te ama Edward.

Jacob habría esperado un "tienes toda la razón" o, como mínimo un "tal vez estés en lo cierto", pero sólo recibió el silencio de Bella mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

-No puede ser verdad -tomó su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara. -No puedes creer ciertamente que tu esposo no te ama -agregó con dura voz. -Eso es absurdo, Bella. Es como si aseguraras que el Sol sale por el Oeste, simplemente es imposible.

-Siendo así, te recomiendo que prestes atención -susurró. -Puede que mañana el Astro Sol decida despuntar el alba por el Poniente.

-¿Por qué hablas así? -inquirió. -¿Acaso Edward te ha dicho algo o has visto algo? -señaló hacia donde había discurrido aquella escena.

-No -respondió escuetamente.

-¿Entonces? -comenzó a impacientarse. -¿Qué te hace mantener una afirmación tan absurda?

-Una mujer sabe ese tipo de cosas -se defendió ella mientras las lágrimas brotaban en abundancia.

-¿Qué cosas? -se desesperó él.

-Por el amor de Dios, Jacob, no pretenderás que hable de un tema tan poco delicado contigo -se rehusó ella a contestar, aumentando la intensidad de su llanto.

-Está bien, tranquila -trató de calmarla. -En tu estado no te conviene excitarte de este modo -le dijo, alargándole su pañuelo.

-En mi estado -repitió ella con tono mordaz.

Y observándola así, Jacob comprendió todo, sin necesidad de más.

-Bella, me has dicho hace un instante que somos amigos -le habló con suavidad.

-Sí -respondió ella sin terminar de entender.

-Pues en nombre de esa amistad, te ruego que te calmes -le pidió. -Por favor.

-Está bien -respiró ella profundamente un par de veces.

-Bella, yo te tengo en gran estima, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -se extrañó ella.

-Viene a que quiero ayudarte -le aclaró él. -Y, aunque sé que no debo plantearte ciertas cuestiones por miedo a faltarte el respeto o perder todo tipo de decoro, quiero apelar al aprecio mutuo que compartimos para hacerlo.

Bella sopeso sus palabras, comprendiendo.

-Te refieres a cuestiones... -vaciló, -íntimas.

-Eso es -repuso él conteniendo el aliento, temiendo el ofenderla de cualquier modo.

-Entre Edward y yo... no la hay -le confesó con un hilo de voz y el rostro completamente enrojecido.

-No digas más -la tranquilizó él, evitando el avergonzarla.

No había que ser clarividente para entender lo que sucedía. Jacob sabía lo complicado que había sido el embarazo de Bella, al menos al principio y, por lo que conocía a Edward, era consciente de que era capaz de no tocar ni uno solo de los cabellos de su esposa con tal de protegerla y evitar dañarla de algún modo. Como era lógico, Bella se sentía insegura y la aparición en escena de la Princesa Tanya no la ayudaba en absoluto; los celos eran la consecuencia que cabía esperar a esa situación.

No es que le diera la razón a la joven; aquello era un total despropósito, concebido por su mente sugestionada y su embarazo que lo magnificaba. Sin embargo, era cierto que Edward había pecado de incauto. Era comprensible su actitud hacia su mujer, pero no lo era su actitud hacia la Princesa Tanya.

-No se ha separado de ella desde que llegó -escuchó como Bella hacía eco de sus pensamientos. Y, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, desde que Tanya llegara un par de días antes, Edward se mostraba muy atento con ella, tal vez no demasiado para cualquier persona que los observase, pero si para Bella, para su esposa, y él debía haberse percatado de aquello, de su malestar.

-Yo te voy a ayudar -dijo el joven de súbito.

-No quiero que hables con él -lo disuadió.

-Pero... -la miro contrariado.

-No -exigió ella. -No quiero quedar en evidencia ante ellos.

Jacob se alarmó. Realmente Bella creía que Edward la estaba traicionando.

-De acuerdo -accedió él. -No hablaré con él, pero quiero que estés calmada, sin alimentar estas sospechas tuyas que, personalmente pienso que carecen de fundamentos. Pero te entiendo -agregó ante el ademán de la muchacha de protestar, -y por eso te he dicho que te voy a ayudar.

-¿Cómo? -quiso saber ella, no sin cierta desconfianza.

-Déjalo en mis manos y tranquila que todo esto es por iniciativa propia -le aseguró. -Tú y yo no hemos tenido esta conversación.

-Gracias, Jacob -tomó ella sus manos.

-Aunque debo pedirte algo a cambio -le advirtió.

-¿Sí?

-Hablaba en serio respecto a lo de no alimentar tus celos con escenas estúpidas como la de hace un momento -le recordó. -Ten un poco de confianza en Edward, aunque en este instante te cueste. Piensa que está en juego el futuro de tu matrimonio y el de vuestro hijo. No vayas a hacer o decir cosas que luego puedas lamentar.

-Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer? -insistió ella.

-Simplemente, despejar la situación -besó su frente antes de levantarse.

-¿Despejar?

-Prométeme que aguardarás más calmada -le repitió. -Todo se aclarará pronto.

-Está bien -consintió ella.

-Debo marcharme -se despidió. -Pero recuerda que me lo has prometido.

Jacob la observó asentir, aunque confusa, con la cabeza antes de tomar el camino que iba al castillo. Tal vez hacía mal en inmiscuirse en un asunto de pareja pero no veía a Bella con las agallas suficientes para enfrentar a Edward, prefiriendo el espiarlo a contarle de sus sospechas. En cierto modo la comprendía. Ella creía tener razones más que suficientes para desconfiar de él y el hecho de encararle le parecía rebajarse, aunque para Jacob resultaba absurdo, sabiendo como sabía que todo aquello era infundado.

Verdaderamente, habría preferido hablar directamente con Edward, pero le había prometido a Bella que no lo haría y debía cumplir con su palabra. Además, si lo hacía, tal vez Edward se sentiría ofendido al saber que había conversado con su esposa sobre un tema de tal calibre así que su intervención debía pasar lo más desapercibida posible, aunque necesitaría cierta ayuda para que así fuera.

No sabiendo muy bien a donde dirigirse, accedió a la plaza principal, frente a la escalinata de entrada al castillo, no pudiendo creer su suerte. Allí se encontraba Seth, quien le entregaba unas monedas a un niño a cambio de un pequeño cesto de mimbre.

-Seth -lo llamó.

-¿Esas flores son para mí? -le cuestionó en tono burlón.

-Necesito hablar contigo -lo ignoró él.

-Observa -le abrió el pequeño cesto de mimbre. -Aún están vivos y un precioso lago lleno de peces me espera.

-Tus gusanos aguantarán que te entretengan durante unos minutos y ni el lago ni tus peces van a ir a ningún sitio -insistió él. -Vamos a tu recámara -le instó.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó dada su seriedad. -Mi hermana...

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Leah -lo calmó. -Apresúrate.

Al cabo de unos momentos llegaron a los aposentos de Seth, haciéndolo Jacob entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Habla de una vez -comenzó el joven a impacientarse.

-Necesito que me ayudes -empezó a decirle, narrándole tras eso lo que acababa de presenciar y su conversación con Bella.

-No comprendo en qué puedo ayudarte -se encogió de hombros. -Basta con que hables con Edward.

-No es tan sencillo -negó Jacob. -Aunque Edward se tomara a bien el hecho de que Bella haya compartido conmigo ese tipo de inquietudes, podría jurarle a su esposa hasta la saciedad que jamás la ha traicionado sin que ella le creyera.

-¿Y tú lo crees? -preguntó con recelo.

-Jamás creería que Edward traicionaría a Bella -le aseguró. -Pero él no es el único en esta escena.

-Te refieres a la Princesa Tanya -sugirió.

-O ella es muy ingenua o verdaderamente imprudente -sopesó él.

-¿Dudas de sus intenciones? -frunció el ceño. -Edward es un hombre casado.

-¿Acaso la conoces para defenderla? -le cuestionó.

-No la estoy defendiendo, es simplemente que sólo existe un tipo de mujer capaz de algo así y ella es una noble -argumentó.

-En todo cesto puede existir una manzana podrida -respondió. -Y cuando la conocí en la boda de Alice me pareció una muchacha demasiado frívola y caprichosa.

-Que sea frívola no significa que sea una perdida.

-No estoy dando nada por sentado -agregó ante la mirada reprobatoria de su cuñado. -Es que no entiendo la situación. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-De visita -propuso Seth.

-¿Ella sola, sin nadie de su familia acompañándola? ¿No te parece un poco extraño?

-No sé -respondió incapaz de responder. -En cualquier caso no eres nadie para juzgarla.

-Ni tú para defenderla -espetó. -Además, yo no la estoy juzgando, sólo prefiero ser cauto. Y recuerda que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Hablamos de Bella y Edward y yo no soy el único que los tiene en gran estima -lo señaló.

-Ya lo sé -admitió él. -Pero piensa que tal vez el embarazo hace que Bella vea fantasmas donde no los hay y que esté malinterpretando las intenciones de la princesa.

-Puede ser pero, sean cuales sean sus intenciones debemos alejarla de Edward.

-¿Debemos? -inquirió con extrañeza.

-Más bien tú -puntualizó. -Por obvias razones yo no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó no queriendo creer que lo que sospechaba era cierto.

-Eso mismo, que la apartes de Edward -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -inquirió ofendido. -¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

-No me dirás que quieres que te de lecciones de cómo debes acercarte a una mujer -respondió con sorna.

-Pero, ¿cómo puedes bromear así mientras me pides algo tan sucio? -empuñó sus manos.

-Por el amor de Dios, Seth -lo calmó. -No te estoy pidiendo que la cortejes sólo que te ganes su confianza y puedas sonsacarle lo que necesitamos saber.

-Me dan ganas de golpearte -masculló él.

-No seas tan exagerado -le reprochó Jacob. -Te has acercado a muchas mujeres y no con la intención de pedirles en matrimonio precisamente -bromeó. -Y no negarás que la princesa es muy hermosa.

-Jacob -pronunció secamente a modo de advertencia.

-Míralo de este modo -alzó sus manos con gesto conciliador. -La Princesa Tanya es simplemente una muchacha a la que te puedes acercar con la única intención de conocer un poco mejor, casi por cortesía por ser una huésped en este castillo, al igual que tú. Si en el proceso consigues saber qué pretende con Edward, habremos conseguido nuestro propósito. No es necesario que intimes con ella si no te agrada -añadió con tono burlón.

-Pretendes que la utilice, con el único propósito de calmar tu curiosidad malsana -lo miró de arriba a abajo.

-Es por ayudar a Bella -le recordó. -Y sí, reconozco que me intriga su actitud. Dime, ¿con cuántas personas se ha relacionado desde que llegó, además de con Edward?

Seth permaneció en silencio,no pudiendo quitarle la razón.

-Es que ni con Alice que es su anfitriona -agregó Jacob. -Puede que la princesa no tenga mala intención alguna con su actitud pero reconoce que deja mucho que desear. ¿O es que no la has visto acaparar a Edward a pesar del estado de Bella? Al menos, el tiempo que converses con ella, dejará a Edward tranquilo.

-No puedo creer lo que me propones, es una vileza -negó él, volviendo a coger sus aparejos de pesca, dispuesto a dejar la habitación.

-Tómate un segundo y piénsalo -lo detuvo Jacob. -Observa la actitud de la princesa y cómo sufre Bella con todo esto y dime si no te gustaría saber la verdad para que no siguiera atormentándose así.

Seth lo observó un instante sin contestar tras lo que salió de la recámara.

Le parecía una situación irrisoria. ¿Qué pretendía Jacob? ¿Que se detuviera frente a la Princesa Tanya y le dijera "disculpadme, Alteza, el interés que tengo en conoceros es el mismo que tenéis vos en conocerme a mí, pero mi cuñado está empeñado en que me expliquéis cuales son vuestras intenciones con Edward"? Era algo vergonzoso, una infamia el acercarse a ella con semejante pretensión y no quería ni pensar si la muchacha acababa por descubrirlo. Su honor ante ella, ante todos, quedaría en entredicho. No, no podía creer que Jacob le hubiera pedido algo así. Era cierto que estimaba a Edward y Bella y le apenaba que ella estuviera sufriendo, pero no podía calmar su inquietud a costa de algo tan bajo.

Decidido a no pensar más en aquello, bajó la escalinata de entrada dispuesto a cumplir con su objetivo de hacer una tranquila visita al lago cuando, no supo si para su suerte o infortunio, se encontró de frente con Edward y la Princesa Tanya que caminaban hacia él.

-¡Seth! -lo llamó Edward. -¿Vas de picnic? -preguntó Edward con cierta mofa.

-Voy de pesca -repuso con sonsonete.

-Un hombre de acción como tú -continuó Edward con su sorna, -abandonado a la calma de la pesca, simplemente inconcebible.

-Llamémoslo el descanso del guerrero -aceptó él su broma.

-¿Vas sólo? -quiso saber.

-Todo el mundo en este castillo parece muy ocupado -asintió. -¿Te animas?

-No, gracias -rehusó riendo.

-¿Podría yo acompañaros? -intervino de súbito Tanya, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes. -Disculpad mi falta de recato -se lamentó entonces la joven, bajando la mirada.

-Disculpadme vos a mí por no haberos saludado como es debido -inclinó Seth su rostro de forma respetuosa mientras pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta Jacob se habría sorprendido ante esa proposición.

-Gracias -repuso ella. -Y, de nuevo, os pido excusas por mi actitud impulsiva. No pretendo excusarme con ello pero siempre he sentido curiosidad en saber cómo se pesca.

-Eso es del todo innecesario -negó Seth. -Y puedo entender que esa misma curiosidad os ha instado a sugerir el acompañarme.

-Entonces, ¿no apelaríais a mi falta de pudor si voy con vos? -preguntó ella casi con ingenuidad.

Seth la observó durante un momento. No, el juicio de Jacob era completamente erróneo. Si realmente estuviera interesada en Edward, no sería ella misma quien querría apartarse de su acompañante. Para su propio asombro, la imagen del Tanya y Edward juntos le produjo una extraña punzada de desasosiego y, aunque la apartó de su mente y de cualquier tipo de cuestión, no fue capaz de alejar el deseo de que ella lo acompañara.

-Al contrario -negó él. -Me sentiría honrado viendo que consideráis vuestro honor a salvo en mi compañía.

-Yo también lo considero porque, de otro modo, jamás te dejaría a solas con ella -bromeó Edward, recibiendo un mohín por parte de Seth.

-Eso me deja más tranquila -prosiguió Tanya con su juego riendo levemente.

-Alteza, visto que os dejo en buenas manos, me retiro -se dirigió a Tanya. -Y tú, no hagas que me avergüence -dijo en un susurro pero con la clara intención de que la joven lo escuchase.

-Gracias por hacer que me avergüence yo -le reprochó con una mueca, haciendo que Tanya volviera a reír, aunque trataba de contenerse.

-Disculpadme -le pidió ella.

-No, disculpadnos a nosotros -sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Ciertamente no os importa si os acompaño? -insistió la princesa.

-En absoluto -repuso, reparando en que sinceramente así lo sentía. -Sin embargo, había pensado ir caminando. El lago al que me dirijo no está lejos y quería dar un paseo. Pero podemos ir a caballo si lo preferís.

-Será agradable dar ese paseo -negó ella. -De todas las veces que he venido, muy pocas he tenido la suerte de poder disfrutar de estos parajes y, verdaderamente, me gusta caminar.

-No se hable más entonces -la instó con un gesto a hacerlo a su lado. -En cualquier caso, no dudéis en decírmelo si estáis cansada para detenernos si lo deseáis.

-Así lo haré -le aseguró ella.

La caminata se presentó mucho más grata de lo que Seth hubiera apostado siendo ambos como eran unos desconocidos. En realidad no es que hablasen de temas serios o trascendentales pero la conversación era animada y a Seth le pareció que realmente la princesa disfrutaba de su compañía, como él disfrutaba de la suya. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, las palabras de Jacob resonaban en su cabeza, la había acusado de frivolidad, cosa que Seth habría definido como simple coqueteo femenino, al menos hasta ese momento.

Pronto llegaron al lago y el joven sacó una pequeña manta de su morral y la extendió en la orilla, ayudando a Tanya a sentarse, haciéndolo él a su lado.

-No esperaba encontrar un lugar tan hermoso -exclamó la joven, guiada por el impulso que le producía el bello paisaje.

-¿No lo conocíais? -preguntó él. -Tengo entendido que habéis visitado este Reino con anterioridad.

-Mi padre es amigo de juventud del Rey Carlisle, por lo que los visitábamos con asiduidad -comenzó a explicarle. -No sé si sabréis que él y su familia suelen viajar aquí todos los veranos por lo que el Rey Jasper, muy amablemente, nos hizo extensiva su invitación reuniéndonos aquí con ellos en varias ocasiones.

-Comprendo -asintió él. -¿Tenéis más hermanos? -se interesó.

-Una más -le respondió. -Kate, pero se casó hace poco más de un año así que vive con su esposo.

De pronto, Seth percibió una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de la joven.

-¿Estáis bien, Alteza? -se preocupó.

-Tenía otra hermana -pronunció Tanya con la mirada brillante. -Irina. Era más joven que yo. La perdimos junto con mi madre hace algunos años a causa de unas fiebres.

-Lo lamento mucho -susurró Seth dándole un leve apretón a su mano tratando de reconfortarla cosa que, al parecer, logró pues la joven le sonrió tímidamente.

-No os preocupéis.

-Entonces vuestro padre debe estar echándoos de menos -quiso cambiar de tema, aunque de modo poco afortunado dado lo endurecido en que se tornó el semblante de la princesa.

-Espero que no -dijo sin embargo.

Seth volteó la vista hacia el lago. Sin saber muy bien porqué, Tanya se estaba convirtiendo en un misterio para él. Posiblemente Jacob lo había sugestionado con aquellas ideas estúpidas pero sabía que había algo más detrás de esa expresión de su rostro, llena de tristeza y casi podría jurar que de rencor. Tal vez, todo se resumía en que había tenido un disgusto con su padre y por eso había acudido a Los Lagos, aunque debería haber sido una discusión fuera de lo común, sólo una razón muy poderosa la habría impulsado a abandonar así su casa, sola, desprotegida y expuesta al juicio del mundo.

-Alteza -le sorprendió la voz de Tanya. -¿Puedo preguntaros algo?

-Sí, claro -titubeó.

-¿No sentís curiosidad por saber el motivo por el que he venido sola?

Seth agradeció el color trigueño de su piel. Seguro que había enrojecido de vergüenza y culpabilidad ante aquella puntualización tan acertada por parte de la princesa.

-Yo no soy quien para juzgaros -quiso asegurarle.

-Y yo os lo agradezco enormemente -le dedicó una sonrisa inocente. -Puede que os parezca extraño porque nos acabamos de conocer pero me inspiráis una gran confianza y, aunque siento deseos de contaros, temo que no comprendáis.

Aunque pareciera absurdo, Seth respiró aliviado. Aquello era una prueba más de que las sospechas de Bella eran del todo infundadas; si Tanya tuviera realmente cualquier tipo de intención con Edward sería algo inconfesable, algo que ni se podría insinuar y que, ciertamente necesitaría algo más que confianza para ser revelado.

-Me siento honrado ante tal consideración teniendo en cuenta que apenas nos conocemos y, haciendo honor a esa confianza, estaré dispuesto a escucharos cuando así lo queráis -aseguró sonriente.

-Mientras tanto ¿puedo pediros algo? -preguntó con sonrisa coqueta.

-Por supuesto -repuso con cierto nerviosismo. Debía ser pecado una sonrisa de mujer como ésa.

-Hasta entonces, no penséis mal de mí - le pidió en un susurro.

-Nadie osaría a pensar mal de una joven tan hermosa como vos -le dijo dejándose llevar por el embrujo de esos ojos.

-Sí, tan hermosa como yo -la oyó decir con pesar, apagándose todo ese encanto femenino de repente, como si hubiera escuchado el insulto más soez que se pudiera pronunciar.

Seth se mordió la lengua. Él no era dado a ese tipo de lindezas y así debería haber seguido porque el efecto causado en la princesa era justo el contrario al que cabía esperarse.

-Lo siento mucho -pronunció cabizbajo. -No pretendía ofenderos, mi intención era...

-Halagarme, lo sé -apuntó ella con suavidad. -Disculpadme vos a mí. A toda mujer le gusta que le agasajen y, aunque peque de falta de modestia, no sois el primero que lo hace. Sí, soy hermosa pero, ¿es que lo único que se ve en mí es mi belleza? -sentenció con tristeza.

Seth no podía creerlo. Tanya se lamentaba de su belleza, ¿cómo era eso posible? Desde luego, la mujer que él tenía frente a sí poco tenía que ver con la que Jacob le había descrito. En ese instante, con su rostro cabizbajo y sus ojos lánguidos, parecía realmente desdichada, llena de secretos que parecían atormentarla, deseando confiárselos a alguien, a él.

-Todo me hace pensar que no hay nada más en mí que valga la pena -añadió con mirada llorosa.

-Eso no es cierto -volvió a posar su mano en la de la joven, esta vez con suavidad. Era tan cálida. -Todos tenemos defectos pero también virtudes, incluso vos.

-¿Lo creéis realmente?

Seth sintió que se le encogía el pecho, lo miraba como si lo que acababa de decirle fuera la mayor de las esperanzas, su salvación. ¿Qué había tras ese lamento?

-Por supuesto que lo creo -le reiteró. -Están en nuestro interior, unas más escondidas que otras, pero sólo hay que saber observar para descubrirlas. _Yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo _-pensó mientras se esbozaba una sonrisa en los labios de Tanya.

.

.

.

.

Alec afilaba pensativo el filo de su espada sentado sobre un gran mampuesto en el patio. Había concluido minutos antes su entrenamiento con Jane y aún sentía cierto malestar por la falta de concentración de su hermana. Sus golpes habían sido torpes, casi de principiante y le había arrancado la espada de las manos en varias ocasiones. Aquello no era propio de Jane y, lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni el más mínimo indicio que le aclarara lo que le sucedía. Él siempre había sabido leer en ella pero era como si una neblina se apostara entre él y Jane. Ella había alegado que tal vez era nerviosismo por el temor a que se descubrieran sus planes allí, pero sabía que era algo más, como también sabía que no lo averiguaría por boca de Jane.

-Tú también estás extraño -se había defendido ella. -Todo el día te muestras malhumorado e irascible, como si estuvieras enfadado con el mundo.

Y en realidad estaba enfadado, aunque con él mismo por dejar que algo tan absurdo lo inquietara. Porque, no lo admitiría jamás frente a nadie pero las palabras de Selene aquella noche habían hecho mella en él; "jamás consideraría la posibilidad de casarme con alguien como vos". Por más que lo había intentado, no era capaz de explicar esa zozobra. La rabia por la afrenta era fácil de distinguir, pero se entremezclaba con una sensación que le sacudía continuamente el pecho, un escalofrío que le golpeaba el corazón con un regusto dulce al final, cuando estaba a punto de extinguirse y que lo confundía por completo. Nunca había sentido algo así, y le molestaba porque le parecía que iba a flaquear en cualquier momento ante no sabía el qué, como si algo fuera capaz de debilitarlo hasta el punto de destruirlo. Y aunque no podía explicarse la razón, estaba seguro de que todo eso tenía que ver con aquella muchacha y con su modo descarado de ofenderlo... de rechazarlo.

-¡Alec! -lo sorprendió repentinamente Félix. -¿Te has vuelto sordo? Te vengo llamando desde la otra punta del patio.

-Estaba distraído -se excusó. -¿Qué sucede? -preguntó al notar cierto malestar en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Has visto a la palomita? -demandó mirando a su alrededor.

-¿A quién? -cuestionó extrañado.

-Sí, hombre, la muchacha ésa... Selene -respondió haciendo memoria.

-¿Palomita? -repitió con cierto malestar.

-Es que está para comérsela -repuso con sonrisa maliciosa. -Llevo un rato buscándola y no la encuentro.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué la buscas con tanto afán? -trató de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

-¿Tú que crees? -lanzó una soez carcajada.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -se levantó lentamente de su pétreo asiento, mientras comenzaba a sentir un extraño ardor recorriendo sus venas.

-¿Y por qué no? -se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez Heidi tenga razón.

-¿Pero has perdido el juicio? -le reprochó.

-Pues yo no le veo el problema -se defendió. -¿O es que te ha dado un repentino ataque de escrúpulos? Precisamente de ti me costaría creerlo.

-Claro que no hay nada de eso -trató de justificarse. -Sólo que deberíamos relacionarnos con esta gente lo menos posible, a fin de cuentas, los motivos de nuestra estancia aquí nos convierte en sus enemigos.

-No veo que tiene que ver nuestra misión con que yo quiera divertirme un rato -rezongó con desidia.

-Y por lo visto estás convencido de que a ella le complacerá ayudarte con eso ¿no? Apenas has cruzado dos palabras con ella

-Precisamente las palabras son lo que sobran para los planes que tengo respecto a ella -recitó recreándose en la idea mientras Alec reprimía los deseos de golpearlo.

-Y lo vas hacer así, abiertamente -se cruzó de brazos. Debía tener las manos ocupadas si no quería romperle la cara a su amigo.

-Tengo la excusa perfecta -repuso con satisfacción. -Mi recámara está tan desordenada...

-Nuestra servidumbre se encarga de eso -le recordó.

-Si se lo pido con amabilidad, vendrá -le aseguró con insultante seguridad.

-O sea, que con sólo chasquear los dedos piensas que ya podrás... -Alec trató de encontrar la palabra justa para definir aquello pero todas ellas le producían nauseas.

-Hay mujeres a las que basta enseñarle la bolsa del dinero para que complazcan cada uno de tus deseos -apuntó con ironía.

-Y crees que ella es de ese tipo.

-¿Acaso tú no? -lo observó durante un segundo.

-Podrías ofenderla y provocar un problema con su hermano -argumentó. -Y algo así no nos conviene en absoluto.

-¿Dudas de mi experiencia con las mujeres? -rió.

-Es por eso que lo digo -discrepó.

-Ya sé lo que sucede aquí -agregó soltando una sonora carcajada. -Te molesta que yo haya tenido esa ocurrencia antes que tú. Seguro que tú darías lo que fuera por hacerla escarmentar por su comportamiento hacia ti.

-Si quisiera hacerlo no sería llevándomela a la cama, desde luego -escupió con rabia.

-Entonces, no te importa si lo intento yo ¿no? -preguntó con suspicacia.

-Haz lo que te parezca -respondió con desinterés. -Pero antes de seguir con la búsqueda de tu palomita ve y ordena a algún mozo que ensille mi caballo y que preparen mis útiles de caza.

-¿Ahora? -rezongó con desgana.

-¿Debo esperar a que tú finalices con tus quehaceres? -cuestionó lleno de sarcasmo. -Tú ya te has buscado un entretenimiento, deja que yo disfrute del mío mientras tanto.

-Está bien -frunció los labios con apatía antes de marcharse para cumplir su encargo.

Félix no había terminado de cruzar el patio cuando Alec salió en dirección contraria. No sabía que fuerza lo estaba impulsando a hacer aquello pero prefirió no cuestionárselo; necesitaba encontrar a Selene de forma imperiosa. La sola idea de Félix poniéndole un dedo encima le revolvía el estómago ¡cómo si a él le importara lo que le pasara a esa deslenguada! Pero, aún así algo le decía que debía impedirlo.

Se alejó de las proximidades del castillo, suponiendo que Félix ya la habría buscado allí y, siendo consciente de que la tarea que le había encomendado a su amigo no le llevaría mucho tiempo, decidió apresurarse preguntando por ella a algunas sirvientas que encontró en su camino. Ninguna supo darle razón de ella, hasta que una le indicó que la había visto dirigirse a un pequeño huerto situado en la parte posterior, cercana a las murallas. Casi a la carrera acudió en su busca y, efectivamente, la halló en aquel huerto recogiendo algunos vegetales con un cesto de mimbre apoyado en su cadera. La forma en que Félix se había referido a ella volvió a su mente y tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón; a cualquier hombre podría resultarle deseable, incluso a él mismo. Sin querer detenerse a analizar aquello, se aproximó a ella y, tomándola por un brazo la llevó casi a rastras hacia un pequeño cobertizo destinado a las herramientas de labranza, haciendo que el cesto cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis? -protestó ella tratando de deshacerse de su agarre.

-Tengo que hablar contigo -le anunció él, haciéndola entrar en la maltrecha cabaña.

-Pues yo no tengo porqué escucharos, Milord -se soltó con brusquedad y se dirigió a la salida.

-Lo que te tengo que decir es por tu propio bien -la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y volvió a arrastrarla al interior.

-No os atreváis a tocarme -se alejó de él.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo -exclamó posicionándose de espaldas a la puerta. -En cuanto te diga lo que tengo que decirte mi iré. No sé ni porqué me molesto -maldijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué queréis? -preguntó producto de la curiosidad que de otra cosa.

-Vengo a prevenirte sobre Félix.

-¿Prevenirme? -lo miró extrañada. -En qué sentido.

-En cuanto a sus intenciones.

-Pero si ni siquiera ha cruzado una palabra conmigo -negó incrédula. -Dudo que pueda tener intención alguna respecto a mí.

-Pues créeme que las tiene y nada honorables, por cierto.

Selene guardó silencio durante un segundo observando a Alec con ojos escrutadores.

-Y como amigo vuestro que es, se ha regodeado de sus planes frente a vos -supuso.

-Eso es -respondió, sorprendido de que la joven estuviera aceptando de buena gana su advertencia.

-¿Y os ha dicho cómo piensa hacerlo? -tanteó.

-Querrá que ordenéis su recámara -le contó.

-Así de fácil -asintió ella con incredulidad. -Imagino que una bolsa de monedas aguardará por mí en su cómoda ¿no?

Alec asintió con la mirada huidiza. La situación lo avergonzaba más de lo que habría esperado.

-¿Puedo marcharme ya? -cuestionó Selene de repente.

-¿Cómo? -se mostró confuso.

-¿Hay algo más que queráis decirme, Milord? -puso los brazos en jarra, apoyadas sus manos en su cadera.

-No, pero... -titubeó, contrariado.

-Ya sé, esperáis que os lo agradezca -agregó con falsa sonrisa. -Pues lo haría si supiera cuál es el verdadero motivo de todo esto.

-¿Qué otro motivo puede haber además del que te he dado? -preguntó ofendido.

-Decídmelo vos -lo retó. -No creo que haya sido para salvaguardar mi virtud porque, hasta donde yo sé ni vos ni vuestros amigos creéis que esté intacta.

Alec la observó atónito, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna aunque lo intentó.

-¿Tan ignorante me creíais? -lo miró ella con desdén. -Que sea una sirvienta como vos me llamáis no significa que sea estúpida y sé muy bien a qué se debía el interrogatorio de Lady Heidi la otra noche.

-Veo que sois muy resabida en cierto tipo de temas -apuntó Alec con una creciente rabia inundando su interior.

-No debería sorprenderos visto que me creéis una cualquiera -escupió con desdén.

-¿Lo eres? -se aproximó a ella agarrándola por los brazos.

-Eso no es asunto vuestro -alzó su barbilla sin amedrentarse. -No tengo porqué daros ninguna explicación de mis actos.

-¿Significa eso que vas a acudir cuando Félix te haga llamar? -preguntó lleno de ira.

-¿Y qué os importa? -repuso ella con su misma rabia.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, sí me importa -masculló entre dientes.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió con sarcástica sonrisa. -¿Os molesta que vuestro amigo se os haya adelantado? -quiso provocarlo. -Pues sabed que con cualquiera antes que con vos -siseó.

Debería haberla dejado por perdida, si a ella no le importaba, menos debía importarle a él, pero aquella rabia lo cegaba por completo. No sólo consideraba a Félix mejor que él sino a cualquier hombre... estaría con cualquiera antes que con él... y eso era algo que no podía soportar. Un repentino sentimiento de posesión sobre ella se apoderó de él, nadie debía tenerla, nadie que no fuera él y a ella no debía quedarle duda de eso. Sujetándola como estaba por los brazos, la acercó a él y la besó, un beso lleno de rabia, desesperación e impotencia, asaltando sus labios casi con rudeza. Cuando Selene se removió tratando de zafarse soltó sus brazos para rodear con fuerza su cuerpo con los suyos, impidiendo su movimiento y sin abandonar ni un instante sus labios, al contrario, aumentando su intensidad, como si quisiera castigarla por todo aquello que sentía y que no quería sentir. Y aunque esperaba que ella insistiera en su lucha como respuesta a eso y en contra a todo lo que hubiera imaginado, notó como el cuerpo de la muchacha se destensaba en sus manos mientras sus labios comenzaban a amoldarse a los suyos. Alec no quiso cuestionarse la rendición de Selene, hacía días que había dejado de cuestionárselo todo, así que disfrutó de su victoria, convirtiendo ese asalto a su boca en una caricia suave y lenta, dándose la oportunidad de saborear la delicia de esos labios tersos y dulces que se abandonaban a los suyos. Y cuando sintió sus delicadas manos posarse en su espalda, Alec suspiró en su boca y no por su orgullo satisfecho o su ego enardecido sino por todas aquellas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo como un soplo cálido y limpio, en forma de un sentimiento que jamás había sentido y que jamás podría explicar. Sólo la certeza de que aquello era lo correcto, lo adecuado y unos deseos incontenibles de no separarse de ella nunca más. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo, cuando ambos quedaron sin aliento, abandonando sus labios con reticencia y lentitud.

Creyó que enfrentar los ojos de Selene sería enfrentar el más puro odio, llena como estaría de rabia por su atrevimiento, pero lo único que leyó en ellos fue la más grande confusión. Parecía estar ante un absoluto caos, extraviada, y lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo tenía frente a ella, con intensidad, como si buscara en sus ojos, en él, la respuesta a su inquietud.

No pareció hallarla porque, al cabo de un momento, sus facciones se endurecieron y esa mirada turbada se tornó fría, casi hiriente. Alec esperó mil y un insultos, que nunca llegaron. En cambio, Selene alzó su mano y lo abofeteó.

Ninguna mujer había osado jamás a hacer algo parecido y, en otras circunstancias, la habría hecho pagar por su insolencia, pero fue incapaz, quedó inmóvil observándola mientras el ardor palpitaba en su mejilla. Porque aquello no podía llamarse dolor, el dolor fue lo que vino a instalarse en su pecho cuando la vio marchar.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada, desconozco si los que leéis este fic leéis también mi otro fic "el gavilán y la rosa" donde explicaba los motivos de mi ausencia. Por si acaso y resumiéndolo para no ahondar en ello, quedé en estado hace alguna semanas pero lo perdí, así que he necesitado tiempo, como imagino comprenderéis.**

**Pero pasemos página porque desde la semana pasada estoy de vuelta, esta pincelada era para excusar mi retraso, nada más.**

**Quería aprovechar para pediros un favor. Imagino que sabréis que me presenté a un concurso de oneshots de época con una historia llamada "Corazón de muñeca". La semana que viene me parece que empiezan las votaciones y ésta se supone que es para "promocionar" nuestras historias. Qué os puedo decir, no tengo ni twitter, ni blog, ni nada de nada, mi única promoción posible es decíroslo ahora, así que me gustaría pediros que os pasarais por mi perfil donde está el link del concurso. Imagino que la semana que viene habría que votar pero es mi primera vez así que no sé muy bien como está el asunto. Os agradecería enormemente vuestro apoyo.**

**Y, ya para concluir... ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Aquí cabría plantear la eterna cuestión: ¿el fin justifica los medios? en relación al comportamiento de Jacob... ¿creéis que hace bien? ¿y la respuesta de Seth? Ah! Y sé que a muchos os gusta la parejita Alec - Selene... ¿que os ha parecido?**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más. Espero vuestros reviews! Y me alegra mucho estar de vuelta! Besos!**


	10. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Decir que había amanecido de terrible humor era un insulso eufemismo; Alec apenas pudo soportar su propio reflejo en el espejo y, tapando con una mano su imagen en él, maldijo aquel condenado insomnio que se había apoderado de él en aquella noche que se había tornado eterna. Mas, lo peor no fue aquella vigilia, sino la imposibilidad de sacarla a ella de su mente. Escenas de Selene en brazos de Félix se habían agolpado en su pensamiento sin cesar, una tras otra y, cada una de ellas siempre le mortificaba más que la anterior. Sencillamente, no podía soportarlo y, lo que lo trastornaba era que no sabía por qué; si era sincero consigo mismo, temía averiguarlo.

Bajó a desayunar casi por inercia y porque sería más difícil de explicar su ausencia que su mal talante, cosa que empeoró al verla entrar al comedor con su exultante sonrisa a servir las mesas. Maldita cien veces. Él no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño ni un mísero segundo y a ella se la veía fresca, lozana, como si hubiera disfrutado de la mejor noche de toda su vida, como si la hubieran...

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia para ahuyentar aquella idea de su mente y volvió a fijar su vista en ella. Como siempre, se había detenido en la mesa de su hermano, saludándolo con un abrazo lleno efusividad. Alec bebió molesto de su copa. Parecía que no se hubieran visto en años, cuando se veían cada día ¿Por qué tenía que ser así, tan... expresiva? Él quería a Jane, muchísimo, y no creía necesarias tantas muestras de cariño.

Sin pretenderlo, su mirada se posó en Félix, sentado como estaba frente a él. Estaba reclinado sobre la silla, con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, observando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Selene. Lo poco que había tomado se le revolvió en el estómago.

-Te la vas a comer con los ojos -se escuchó a sí mismo decirle, no sabiendo de dónde había salido aquel impulso.

-Ya te dije que está para comérsela -alzó Félix sus cejas con descaro.

-¿Eso significa que aún no has conseguido hacerlo? -preguntó con toda la intención de averiguarlo.

Sin embargo, su amigo se limitó a reírse y recostarse aún más en la silla, con visible satisfacción y, si aquello era una respuesta, Alec no supo interpretarla. Tanto ellos dos, como con Demetri, compartían esa clase de camaradería que permitía comentar el resultado de una conquista, fuera positiva o negativa; no se andaban con evasivas o insinuaciones equívocas, como ésa, que no hacía más que dar libertad a la imaginación de Alec, percatándose él en ese momento de cuan retorcida y dañina era. Aunque quiso controlarla no hacía más que tratar de sacar sus propias conclusiones: si Félix lo hubiera conseguido, le habría faltado tiempo para presumir de ello ante él y Demetri, aunque la presencia de las muchachas, sobre todo de Heidi y teniendo en cuenta su antipatía hacia Selene, habría hecho que guardara silencio. Pero no, poco le habría importado su censura con tal de restregarles a sus dos amigos su "triunfo". Eso, y el comportamiento de Selene le hizo pensar que había fracasado. La joven no había hecho ningún ademán de querer acercarse a la mesa, ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada o una sonrisa a Félix, cosa que cabría esperar si hubiera sucedido algo entre ellos... a no ser que su encuentro hubiera sido decepcionante para ella...

Alec creía que iba a enloquecer, con tanta idea sin orden ni concierto asaltando su mente. Era delirante y más lo era que no conseguiría información alguna por parte de su amigo. Pero, si no quería perder la cordura, tenía que averiguarlo, así que decidió encararla a ella directamente y acabar por fin con aquella maldita duda.

Alargó más de la cuenta su desayuno y, cuando sus compañeros se retiraban de la mesa, les pidió que no lo esperaran, asegurándoles que los alcanzaría más tarde. Selene recogía con otras sirvientas el comedor y aguardó a que se marchara, saliendo por una puerta anexa. Al poco la siguió, accediendo a la zona de servicios que daban a un pequeño patio trasero, cercano a la cocina.

Tras lo sucedido el día anterior, sabía que una conversación pacífica entre ellos sería imposible, como sería igual de imposible el que ella accediera a acompañarlo a un lugar más privado para hablar de aquel tema, así que aguardó escondido detrás de una pilastra. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la vio salir, caminando en su dirección. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, esperó a que pasara por su lado para tomarla por un brazo y tapando su boca con la otra mano, impidiendo que gritara y llevándosela de allí, hacia la parte trasera.

-Sé que eres muy capaz pero te recomiendo por tu bien que no vuelvas a morder mi mano -le advirtió al oído mientras la obligaba a caminar. La joven le lanzó una mirada iracunda pero apeló a la cautela, obedeciéndole.

-¿Qué demonios queréis ahora? -escupió Selene una vez la hubo soltado. -¿O es que esta vez venís a prevenirme de Lord Demetri? -habló con desdén. -Tened cuidado o la gente pensará que sois mi paladín defensor.

-¡Cállate! -espetó molestó, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

-Ya veo que me equivoco -no abandonó su altivez. -Si no queréis que hable es que preferís que os entretenga como pretendía vuestro amigo.

Alec, enfurecido por aquellas palabras, la tomó de los hombros y la empujó hasta un muro cercano, golpeando la espalda de la muchacha contra él.

-¿Quiere decir eso que consiguió su propósito? -inquirió Alec sin soltarla.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntáis a él? -siseó ella con rabia.

-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti -insistió. -Él no ha querido contarme nada.

-Malsana curiosidad la vuestra -lo miró de soslayo. -Cualquiera diría que os intereso, aunque definitivamente no es ése el motivo -prosiguió ella al ver la intención de Alec de protestar. -Únicamente queréis comprobar que vais en cabeza en vuestra competencia sobre quien se acuesta con más mujeres.

-No he estado con ninguna mujer desde que llegué a estas tierras -respondió él a su provocación.

-¿Y queréis que os aplauda por ello? -rió ella.

Alec se mordió la lengua, sin una contestación para aquello. Ella tenía razón en no necesitar esa explicación, el problema era que él era el que había necesitado darla.

-No requiero de tu aprobación -consiguió pronunciar Alec, preso como estaba de la rabia y la confusión.

-Ya sé que vos y vuestros amigos requerís de otro tipo de servicios -espetó ella mordaz.

-Y tú no durarías en cumplir con el encargo ¿no? -le sugirió colérico. -Como ayer con Félix.

-Tal vez -respondió ella con sonrisa sugerente.

-¡Maldito sea el Cielo! -bramó él. -Déjate de rodeos y responde de una vez.

-¡No tengo por qué hacerlo! -exclamó ella sin amedrentarse.

-¿No te importa que pueda pensar de ti lo peor? -masculló entre dientes.

Selene soltó una carcajada.

-Vos me importáis a mí lo mismo que os importo yo a vos -sentenció ella con una hiriente sonrisa.

Selene se enorgulleció de su propio aplomo, fundiendo su mirada en la de Alec, desafiándolo con su seguridad y alzando su barbilla, a la espera de su desdeñosa respuesta, sabiendo que estaba atacando una y otra vez su ego, su orgullo masculino.

-Puede que te equivoques respecto a eso -repuso él sin embargo, derrumbando así toda las defensas de la joven.

-Sí, claro -balbuceó ella, -os enfurece no poder poseer lo que creéis que ya han poseído vuestros amigos ¿no? -respondió tratando de no sacar conclusiones erróneas, y, sobre todo, de no dejarse intimidar por su cercanía, por sus ojos verdes que la miraban llenos de ira o esa boca carnosa que se tensaba en ese momento por la furia a causa de su comentario.

-¿Lo han hecho? -hundió sus dedos en sus brazos, acercándola a él peligrosamente. -¡Contesta! -le exigió con dureza, alarmando por primera vez a la joven.

-¿Qué es lo que os gustaría oír? -le preguntó en un susurro.

-Dime que no -masculló entre dientes. -Miénteme si es preciso pero dime que no.

-Nadie me ha tocado, Milord -le dijo entonces ella, y Alec descubrió que habría dado la vida porque aquello fuera cierto. -¿Satisfecho ahora? -murmuró ella con sonrisa burlona.

-No -respondió él a su provocación y, dispuesto a hacer desaparecer esa agonía que suscitaba su insultante indiferencia, la besó.

El bálsamo que Alec ansiaba para calmar su tormento llegó al instante, a través de los labios de Selene, con su calor, con su sabor. Soltó sus brazos para aferrarla entre sus brazos, rodeando su cintura con fuerza, queriendo que ese beso durase mientras durase su aliento, y poco le importaba si ella volvía a abofetearlo, necesitaba de aquel elixir vital en que se había tornado su dulce efluvio. Sin embargo, como si hubiera expresado su temor en voz alta, notó la presión de unos dedos enredándose en su pelo y Alec gimió, aturdido por su respuesta. Tal vez sólo se debía a un momento de debilidad por parte de Selene o que simplemente quería disfrutar de ese beso como había hecho con muchos otros... pero su egoísmo hacía que le diera igual. Ahora estaba entre sus brazos, pegada a su cuerpo, besándolo con creciente fervor, el mismo que él sentía correr por sus venas con cada caricia de sus labios, el que no había sentido jamás con ninguna otra mujer, nunca. El palpitar de su corazón en su pecho resonaba en sus sienes, acompañada su melodía por la respiración de Selene, fresca e intoxicante, golpeando contra su boca y alimentándose él de ella. Temió entonces tener que separarse de ella, de esa ambrosía que desprendía la humedad de su caricia... ya no sería capaz de sobrevivir sin ella. Esa certeza lo llenó de rabia e inseguridad, jamás había necesitado nada, y esa lucha se vio reflejada en la intensidad de su beso, que se tornó fiero y abrumador. Aún así, Selene lo acompañó, se aunó más a él como quien se aferra a su salvación, sintiendo Alec como recibía todo en aquel beso, mucho más de lo que esperaba, mucho más de lo que pensaba que se podía recibir. Si pudiera él ofrecer lo mismo... darse a alguien por entero...

-¡Alec! -le sobresaltó la voz de Jane a su espalda.

Alec separó su boca de la de Selene aunque no hizo nada para soltarla. A pesar de la presencia de Jane la mantuvo entre sus brazos, observándola. Su mirada era inescrutable, fija en sus ojos, y sus labios aún permanecían entreabiertos escapando por ellos su respiración agitada que llegaba a él como una brisa cálida... Con gusto la habría vuelto a besar.

-Lástima que nadie haya venido a prevenirme sobre vos -la escuchó entonces susurrar, justo antes de que escapara de sus brazos, alejándose de allí.

Alec suspiró pesadamente, atusando sus cabellos.

-¿Me puedes explicar eso? -lo interrogó su hermana.

Alec hizo una mueca.

-No es la primera vez que me ves besando a una mujer -dijo con desinterés.

-En efecto, pero nunca te había visto besar así a ninguna -señaló. -Parecías querer entregarle el alma en ese beso.

-No sabes lo que dices -la estudió él. -¿O sí?

-No me cambies de tema -lo disuadió Jane, evitando a toda costa que la conversación se centrara en ella. -Sientes algo por ella ¿verdad?

-No sé por qué piensas eso -encogió los hombros.

-Estás muy cambiado, Alec.

-Tú también -se defendió él.

-Y vuelves a justificarte en mí -le reprochó. -No es mi intención juzgarte -le aclaró.

-No es nada -posó su mano en su hombro. -Es que estamos demasiado lejos de Volterra.

-¿Quieres regresar?

Alec no respondió y Jane no pudo descifrar la expresión del rostro de su hermano. Por un segundo su mirada quedó ausente como si realmente una gran confusión invadiera su interior.

-Temo que aún deberemos aguardar para poder hacerlo -agregó ella.

-Lo sé -asintió él. -Pero me pregunto cuándo acabará todo esto.

-Pues parece que queda aún camino por recorrer -alegó ella pensativa.

-De hecho estamos casi como al principio -agregó Alec. -El niño de la profecía ha nacido, sí, pero no hay noticias de que la Princesa Bella haya dado a luz y, sobre la Princesa Rosalie...

-Se supone que Lady Victoria se iba a encargar de eso -le recordó ella.

-Pero aún no lo hace -apuntó él.

-No confías en ella -supuso Jane. -Los Reyes han basado todo nuestro plan en su apoyo.

-No me corresponde a mí poner en duda el plan -le aclaró. -Es sólo que veo muchas cosas que dependen del azar como, por ejemplo, la seguridad de que la Princesa Bella va a tener una niña.

-Lady Victoria lo asegura -le recordó.

-Sí, ¿pero esa seguridad es fruto de la clarividencia o de una simple intuición? -continuó discrepando. -Tal vez deberíamos limitarnos a usar al heredero de Los Lagos para el ritual.

-¿Y si no funciona sólo con él? -dudó su hermana.

-No lo sé, Jane -se desesperó. -Sólo quiero que todo esto termine. Al menos podríamos alejarnos de aquí -masculló entre dientes.

-Nunca creí que te inquietara tanto el asunto -lo miró ella con recelo. Si no lo tuviera frente a ella, hubiera jurado que ése no era su hermano.

-Nuestra vida depende de todo esto -abrió Alec sus brazos.

-¿Nuestra vida? -parpadeó atónita. -Nuestra vida pertenece al Astro Sol y si es por él y para él, gustoso hay que entregarla -recitó casi de memoria. -Me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio. ¿Ya no crees que sea así?

-Ya no sé nada -sacudió sus manos en un brote de exasperación. -Voy a cabalgar un rato -dijo de súbito. Se acercó a ella y, tomando sus mejillas, besó su frente, marchándose luego de allí a toda prisa.

Jane lo vio alejarse mientras con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba donde Alec la había besado. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho. Definitivamente su hermano ya no era el mismo, toda su seguridad, su temple, su impasibilidad, incluso su frialdad parecían estar desmoronándose como un castillo de naipes y, eso precisamente, era lo que lo tenía así, tan irascible e inestable. Y aunque Alec podía negarlo cien veces, ella bien sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo y Selene era la causante. Lo que Alec debía comprender era que la propia Selene tenía el antídoto a toda esa angustia, debía aceptarlo, como ella misma había hecho con Francis. Hasta ese preciso momento creyó que jamás podría compartir con Alec lo que ocultaba en su interior, creyó que nunca lo comprendería. Pero ahora, viéndolo ahogado en esa misma zozobra en la que ella había estado sumida hasta hacía pocos días, ya no estaba tan segura... algún día lo comprendería, todo.

.

.

.

Lo que había comenzado como una simple tertulia de sobremesa, se estaba convirtiendo en toda una reunión de estado. Tras terminar de comer, Jasper quiso invitar a Jacob y Seth, acompañándoles Edward y Emmett al Torreón Sur, a su estudio, para mostrarles todo el trabajo que habían estado realizando con el asunto de las recaudaciones.

-Está suponiendo un enriquecimiento de las Arcas Reales ¿no? -sugería Seth.

-Por el momento, sí -admitió Jasper, -pero no es la idea principal. Con los informes que nos hacen llegar los muchachos, tenemos conocimiento de en qué lugares del Reino hay más carencias, donde poder emplear ese dinero.

-Ya veo -atusó Jacob su barbilla. -No muchos reyes estarían de acuerdo con tu proceder -apuntó.

-Lo sé -repuso Jasper. -Pero cada quien que gobierne como buenamente quiera, o pueda.

-Pues, con respecto a en qué invertir el dinero, tenía yo algo que comentarte -intervino Emmett.

-Tú dirás.

-De un tiempo a esta parte, la población intramuros ha aumentado muchísimo -apuntó. -De hecho, ayer que salí a montar con Rosalie, vi que se están empezando a crear arrabales fuera del recinto amurallado, y en el interior se están aglutinando las cabañas contra las murallas.

-El pueblo tiende a instalarse cerca de su Rey, buscando protección -añadió Edward.

-Es cierto -reconoció Jasper, -pero estamos en época de paz.

-Por eso mismo, creo que deberíamos aprovechar para ampliar la muralla -le propuso Emmett, -y así poderles dar esa protección cuando la precisen.

-No es mala idea -la sopesó Jasper. -A fin de cuentas ésta es la capital del Reino y, ampliar las murallas supondría un aumento de la población, siendo aún más prósperos.

-¿Y qué haríais con la muralla antigua? -quiso saber Jacob.

-Pues mantenerla en pie -respondió Seth a su cuñado. -Un segundo anillo defensivo tan sólido como lo es vuestra muralla no vendría mal ¿no? -se dirigió ahora a Jasper.

-Mirad que listo -se burló de él Jacob, golpeando levemente su nuca haciendo reír al resto.

El sonido de nudillos en la puerta les hizo interrumpir la diversión.

-Adelante -alzó Jasper la voz, aún sonriente.

-Buenas tardes -apareció la Princesa Tanya tras la puerta.

Los hombres inclinaron la cabeza como respuesta, mientras Jacob miraba disimuladamente a Edward, quien no parecía inmutarse ante la presencia de la joven. Entonces dirigió su vista hacia Seth y descubrió que, como él, estudiaba la reacción del Príncipe.

-Perdón si soy inoportuna -agregó ella.

-En absoluto -negó Jasper. -Pasad, Alteza. ¿En qué podemos serviros?

-En realidad -atusó sus manos, apurada, -me preguntaba si podríais salir un momento -miró directamente hacia Seth, quien parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Yo? -titubeó inseguro.

-Si no es molestia -se disculpó ella.

-Claro que no -pareció reaccionar.

Entonces Tanya salió de la estancia, siguiéndola Seth, asombrado, como lo estaba el resto. Tras caminar unos cuantos pasos, la joven se detuvo, girándose hacia él.

-¿Estáis bien? -le preguntó él al notar su inquietud.

-Sí -se apresuró a responder. -Es que, ahora que os tengo de frente, ya no estoy segura de lo que vayáis a pensar sobre lo que quiero deciros.

-Pues salgamos de dudas -le sonrió, infundiéndole confianza.

-Quería -vaciló un segundo, -agradeceros vuestra gentileza de ayer y había pensado en invitaros a una merienda -señaló una cesta que había en el suelo, cerca de la pared del corredor. -Tal vez podríamos dar un paseo como el de ayer -le propuso insegura.

-No -respondió él, reflejándose visiblemente la decepción en el rostro de la joven. -Hoy iremos a caballo -agregó Seth, alegrándose entonces la muchacha. -Así podemos llegar un poco más lejos y hay un lugar que quiero enseñaros. Incluso, dado que sois una alumna aventajada, podría llevar mi arco esta vez.

-Será entretenido -sonrió Tanya entusiasmada y claramente halagada.

-Yo iré a por los caballos, esperadme en la entrada principal -le pidió.

-De acuerdo -hizo ademán de tomar la cesta.

-Dejadla -se lo impidió, -yo me encargo.

-Entonces, hasta ahora -murmuró ella, batiendo sus pestañas.

-Hasta ahora -la despidió, viéndola alejarse por el corredor.

Seth apenas lo podía creer. Habría apostado, sin temor alguno a equivocarse, que la Princesa había acudido en busca de Edward, y sin embargo, apenas lo había mirado. De un momento a otro se sintió lleno de una gran euforia y, sin razón aparente, con grandes perspectivas en ese paseo. La Princesa Tanya había resultado una muchacha muy divertida, dejando a un lado esas ráfagas de tristeza que de repente la poseían, y a él le encantaba la forma en que lo miraba cuando él le mostraba o le enseñaba algo, con gran atención e interés, incluso con ingenuidad, como si sus palabras fueran un dogma de fe. Y era hermosa, mucho, ensalzada aquella belleza por costosos vestidos y alhajas, tal vez demasiadas para su gusto, pero que realzaban sus facciones a la perfección, casi de una forma estudiada.

Riendo para sí mismo, volvió al estudio de Jasper para despedirse de los demás.

-Ya creí que no volvías -lo recibió Jacob con cierta sorna.

-De hecho no vuelvo -le informó. -Voy a dar un paseo con la Princesa.

-Parecía que te interesaba nuestra conversación -lo tanteó.

-Es una preciosa tarde de primavera y, sin ánimo de ofender, prefiero la compañía de una linda joven a la vuestra -se defendió, haciendo Jacob un teatral gesto de decepción. -Es más, creo que deberíais seguir mi ejemplo y hacer lo mismo con vuestras esposas -les invitó.

-Pues tienes toda la razón -lo secundó Emmett. -Como bien has dicho, estamos en tiempos de paz -miró a Jasper. -Si quieres, hablamos de la muralla en otro momento.

-Estoy de acuerdo -rió Jasper.

-Creo que estaban en el Salón -intervino Edward.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo -sentenció Emmett.

-Yo me adelanto, la Princesa me espera -se despidió Seth.

-Que te diviertas -bromeó su cuñado, recibiendo una mueca por su parte.

Los cuatro hombres se encaminaron hacia el Salón, comprobando, tal y cómo había predicho Edward, que estaban todas allí, inmersas en una conversación mientras bordaban.

-¿Y mi madre? -se extrañó Edward por su ausencia.

-Ha ido con tu padre a dar un paseo -respondió Alice.

-Él ha sido el más inteligente de todos -dijo Emmett por lo bajo.

-¡Mira lo que estoy haciendo! -se levantó Alice, yendo hacia su esposo. Antes de mostrarle lo que portaba en sus manos, se alzó sobre sus puntillas para darle un sonoro beso.

-¿Una túnica para Ilsïk? -aventuró él por el tamaño de la prenda.

-¿A que es bonita? -la acercó a su hijo que permanecía plácidamente en su cuna, aunque observando todo a su alrededor.

-Le quedará estupendamente -sonrió Jasper. -Entonces, ¿estás ocupada?

-Para ti, nunca -volvió a acercarse a su marido con su grácil y característico caminar.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos al jardín? -le propuso.

-Claro -accedió ella sonriente.

-Vamos, pequeño príncipe -tomó Jasper a su hijo, rodeándolo con un brazo y ofreciéndole el otro a Alice, colgándose ella graciosamente de él para caminar a su lado.

-Pues yo directamente me rindo -exclamó Rosalie de repente, dejando a un lado el tejido. -Definitivamente los trabajos manuales no son lo mío.

-No os inquietéis, amada mía -recitó Emmett con solemnidad, esforzándose en no reír. -Aquí vengo en vuestro rescate.

-Mi héroe -suspiró Rosalie exageradamente.

-¿Puedo proponeros una visita a Goliath y Dama? -continuó Emmett con su papel de galante caballero.

-Lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí -se levantó Rosalie, tomando su mano.

-Como deseéis -besó él la suya, haciéndola reír.

-Vamos de una vez -le pidió aún entre risas.

Aquello dejó a las otras dos parejas en el Salón, aunque con actitudes bien diferentes. Mientras Jacob y Leah permanecían con las manos unidas, hablando en susurros para ponerse de acuerdo sobre que harían después, Edward y Bella se hallaban un par de pasos separados.

-¿Dónde está la Princesa Tanya? -preguntó de súbito Bella con declarado sarcasmo. Jacob y Leah desviaron su atención hacia ellos, claramente incómodos por lo que, sin duda alguna, se avecinaba.

-Ha ido con Seth a dar un paseo -respondió Edward con desinterés.

-Qué pena ¿no? -se cruzó Bella de brazos. -Eso hace que irremediablemente tengas que recurrir a mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -cuestionó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Cínico -musitó Bella por lo bajo.

-Nosotros mejor nos vamos -carraspeó Jacob incómodo, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Bella.

-Tranquilo, Jacob -lo cortó ella. -Por mí podéis quedaros porque yo me retiro a mi cuarto, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Bella -la llamó Edward confundido, sin comprender nada de su actitud. -¿Qué demonios le pasa? -lanzó la pregunta al aire cuando ya se había ido.

-Aquí no hallarás la respuesta -la aconsejó Jacob. -Vamos -tiró de la mano de su esposa, dejando sólo a Edward, que pensaba contrariado en lo que acababa de suceder... ¿Bella le había llamado cínico?

Con paso decidido se dirigió a su recámara e irrumpió en ella, sobresaltando a Bella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió ella.

-Me parece que no soy yo quien debe dar explicaciones -aseveró él cerrando la puerta. -¿Qué acaba de suceder hace un momento?

-No sé a qué te refieres -repuso ella con despreocupación.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero -insistió él tratando de no perder la paciencia. -Al comentario tan desagradable que has hecho cuando has sabido que Seth y la Princesa Tanya...

-¿Comentario desagradable? -pronunció con ironía. -¿Así se llama ahora a la verdad?

-¿La verdad?

-Deja de aparentar una inocencia que no posees -lo encaró ella. -Estoy cansada de esta situación y, aunque sé que muchos hombres lo hacen, al menos ten la decencia de no hacerlo bajo mi mismo techo.

-Por mi alma que no entiendo nada de lo que dices -comenzó Edward a exasperarse.

-Y yo que creía que no te acercabas a mí porque estabas preocupado por mi embarazo... eres un cínico -volvió a decirle, -y yo una estúpida por no darme cuenta de que te estabas reservando para alguien más.

-¿Reservando? -Edward la miró lleno de incredulidad. -No puede ser cierto lo que creo que estás pensando -murmuró temeroso. -¿Acaso crees que la Princesa Tanya y yo...?

-No te atrevas a decirlo en voz alta -le advirtió Bella.

-¿Es que has perdido el juicio? -la ignoró él. -¿Me crees capaz de engañarte con otra mujer?

-Eres un hipócrita -notó Bella como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos víctima de la impotencia. -No te has separado de ella desde que llegó -lo acusó. -Y a mí, apenas te has acercado en estos días.

Edward se tomó unos segundos para analizar la situación.

-Tal vez tengas razón respecto a eso -tuvo que admitir. -Pero sólo porque he acompañado estos días a la Princesa no puedes dar por sentado que te estoy engañando. Si supieras, verías cuan equivocada estás. Ella merece tu compasión, no tu recelo y desconfianza.

Bella soltó una malsonante risotada.

-Así que ahora debo compadecerme de ella -ironizó. -¿Por qué? ¿Por todo el tiempo que le dedicas a ella y que no estás conmigo? -se enjugó las lágrimas de un manotazo. -¿O porque ella ha conseguido de ti lo que yo no he conseguido en meses?

-Bella te estás equivocando...

-¿Quién se compadece de mí? -prosiguió sin embargo. -Viendo como mi esposo se aleja de mí cada día más mientras se transforma mi cuerpo con el paso del tiempo, ahuyentándote, apagando tu deseo por mí.

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas! -alzó Edward la voz.

-¡Claro que lo sé! -exclamó exaltada. -Hablo de mis noches de vigilia observándote mientras duermes, sin atreverme a tocarte por miedo a tu desprecio, deseando que seas tú quien lo haga, sin que eso suceda jamás.

-¿Y crees que no quiero hacerlo? -le cuestionó comenzando a sumirse en la desesperación

-¡Por supuesto que no quieres hacerlo! -respondió ella igual de alterada que él, con las lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar, nublando sus ojos. -No haces más que escudarte en mi estado, pero esa excusa se te va a acabar pronto y a ver qué inventas después de que dé a luz. Aunque bien pensado -continuó a pesar del rictus crispado de Edward -ya no es necesario que sigas con tu farsa. Veo que para ti soy únicamente la madre de tu hijo, nada más. Dejando eso claro, ya puedes irte con cuanta mujer quieras. Y ahora sal de aquí ¡Vete! -le exigió señalando la puerta. -Ve a buscar a la Princesa Tanya o a quien te apetezca.

Aunque Edward hubiera querido, no habría podido salir por aquella puerta, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. Aquella discusión tomaba un cariz que le asustaba, casi no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo. Entonces vio como Bella comenzaba a caminar hacia una cómoda y apoyaba sus manos en ella, de espaldas a él, bajando su rostro, derrotada, mientras sus hombros comenzaban a convulsionar, producto del llanto.

-Bella...

-No tengo la certeza de que me estés engañando, de acuerdo -admitió finalmente entre sollozos, -pero tengo la certeza de tu indiferencia, de tu frialdad, de cómo evitas acercarte a mí y cómo rompes antes de tiempo nuestros besos. Te amo y me duele el verte y no poder tenerte, no soporto este abismo entre nosotros dos.

Bella hizo una pausa, en busca de aire, tratando de calmar el llanto que la ahogaba mientras Edward contenía la respiración.

-No resisto esta situación por más tiempo, me hace daño, así que te ruego que me permitas alejarme -le pidió casi como una súplica. -Quiero volver a Breslau, con mi padre.

-Eso jamás -exclamó Edward rotundo y, en un par de zancadas, llegó hasta a ella. Tomándola de los hombros la giró hacia él y buscó su boca, con desesperación, para besarla como no había hecho nunca en esos meses, con todo ese deseo que reprimía en su interior dolorosamente y que a veces amenazaba con hacerlo desfallecer. Porque amaba a su esposa, la deseaba y la necesitaba, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo pero el terror de dañarla, de perderla había sido más fuerte, hasta ese momento. Era entonces cuando se percataba de que esa misma cautela la estaba alejando de él, sin que apenas se hubiera dado cuenta, hasta el punto de que ella quisiera marcharse de su lado; prefería mil muertes a eso y ella no podía pensar lo contrario. Deslizó sus manos hacia su nuca y sus cabellos y la atrajo más a él, profundizando su beso aún más, intensamente, acariciando sus labios con fervor y delirio y no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que no consiguiera borrar de ella todo ese dolor que él mismo había provocado. Estúpido... creía haberla protegido y, por el contrario, la había herido de la peor manera, le había estado negando su amor, en todos los sentidos. Pero no era tarde para remediarlo, al menos eso creía, la respuesta de Bella así se lo decía. La notaba temblar contra su cuerpo, y ya no era a causa del llanto, mientras sus dedos se clavaban en su pecho, queriendo atravesar el tejido de su túnica. En ese instante, entreabría sus labios en una incitante invitación y Edward, contrariamente a como habría hecho hasta entonces, la aceptó, devorando su boca con frenesí, saboreándola, embriagándose del néctar de su pasión. Esta vez no se detendría, no rompería ese beso antes de tiempo. Había roto la barrera que él mismo había impuesto y nada lo refrenaría.

-Edward -escuchó gemir a Bella sobre sus labios.

-¿Crees que yo no he querido esto? -preguntó él con voz aterciopelada, sin separarse apenas de su boca. -Cada día que pasa te deseo más. No sabes el sacrificio que supone para mí el no poder amarte.

-Claro que lo sé -discutió ella. -Tú me has obligado a compartirlo contigo.

Edward tomó sus mejillas para mirar sus ojos profundamente.

-Te juro que creí que era lo mejor -se lamentó él. -Aún me atormenta la imagen de tu vestido manchado en sangre, el terror de aquellos días al pensar que te perdía.

-Pero aquello fue hace meses y tu padre te ha repetido hasta el cansancio que estoy bien -argumentó ella. -No creo que sólo por eso me estés castigando de este modo.

-No digas eso -apretó la mandíbula, notando el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. -No puedes pensar que eso es lo que estoy haciendo contigo -la hizo apoyar su rostro contra su pecho. -Como de igual modo no puedes creer realmente lo que me has dicho hace un momento. Dime que todo ha sido producto de un arrebato.

-¿Y qué querías que pensase? -se defendió ella, mirándolo de frente.

-Que moría de las ansias de amarte -le susurró acariciando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.

Bella cerró los ojos, estremecida.

-Eso era imposible -temblaba su voz, -viendo como te habías alejado de mí.

-Creí que te estaba protegiendo y me equivoqué -admitió él. -Pensé que mi fortaleza bastaría.

-Pero no pensaste en la mía -le reprochó. -¿Qué hago yo mientras tanto con esta necesidad que tengo de ti?

-Saciarla -murmuró con ardor.

-¿Qué...?

Bella buscó en sus ojos algo que le dijese que era cierta aquella insinuación, ¿sería posible que...?

-Me rindo, Bella. Me rindo ante ti.

Y Edward volvió a apoderarse de su boca, con inusitada pasión, robándole el aliento y la cordura. Bella no fue capaz de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que Edward la obligó a alzar sus brazos para desprenderla de su vestido y su primera reacción fue la de cubrir sus pechos, sonrojada.

-¿Crees que tu cuerpo me disgusta? -le cuestionó Edward tomando su manos y colocándolas sobre el cordón de su túnica. -Al contrario, Bella, me fascinas, voluptuosa, brillante y tan llena de vida.

Esta vez fue Bella quien buscó sus labios mientras tiraba de aquel cordón para despojar a Edward de su túnica, ayudándole él con las mallas y los botines. Así, ya ambos desnudos, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su lecho, recostándola con delicadeza, haciéndolo él a su lado y recorriendo con ojos sedientos el cuerpo de su esposa. Para Bella, aquella fue la más sensual de todas las caricias posibles, hasta que Edward la acompañó con una de sus manos, delineando con sus dedos todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. Bella cerró los ojos, abandonada a aquellas sensaciones que la recorrían, sintiendo su intensa mirada sobre ella, su tacto y luego su boca que se hundía en la curva de su cuello, lanzando a través de ella miles de escalofríos. Ya casi había olvidado lo deliciosos que eran los labios de su esposo sobre su piel, al igual que Edward apenas recordaba el exquisito sabor de su esposa. Sin querer perder tiempo en lamentarse, prefirió ocuparlo en volver a llenar de él su memoria, recorriendo con sus labios y su lengua todos los caminos que diseñaban su cuerpo, sus brazos, su cuello, sus senos plenos, hasta la abultada línea de su abdomen. No quiso dejar ni un rincón de su piel por saborear y mucho menos pudo reprimir el deseo de perderse en la carne de su intimidad. Bella ahogó un gemido al sentir como la acariciaba la calidez de su boca mientras aferraba sus manos a las sábanas, perdida en el delirio que le producía, creyendo que su éxtasis estallaría de un momento a otro.

De repente, notó como Edward se apartaba de ella para volver a colocarse a su lado.

-Edward... -se quejó ella con ahogada respiración, colocando él un dedo sobre sus sonrosados labios, silenciándola.

-Ya es tarde para negarme el placer de hacerte mía -le susurró con mirada incendiada.

-Pero... -posó ella sus manos en su voluminoso abdomen.

-Ven -le escuchó decir, mientras la tomaba de sus caderas y la posicionaba a horcajadas sobre él, sus piernas a ambos lados de sus muslos. -Tómame, Bella -le volvió a susurrar y antes de que ella pudiera comprender lo que sucedía, notó como, aún sujetándola de las caderas, la alzaba sobre él para luego hacerla descender, sintiendo en el proceso como se iba llenando de él.

En ese instante, sus dos voces se enlazaron en un gemido, llenando el silencio de aquella habitación, abrumados por la gloriosa plenitud de su unión. Bella tuvo que inclinarse y apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Edward, aturdida por la sensación, que aumentó de intensidad cuando Edward comenzó a guiarla con sus manos aferradas a sus caderas, sintiendo como recorría su interior con cada uno de sus movimientos.

A ambos les fue imposible controlar aquella vorágine que comenzó a desatarse desde el centro de sus cuerpos, mientras su nexo se fundía en ardiente vínculo, fusionándose en una única espiral que los atrapaba cada vez más. Fue cuando Edward la tomó por los hombros para hacer que irguiera su espalda cuando todo estalló a su alrededor mientras sus centros palpitaban enviando bucles de placer a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Con las últimas reminiscencias de su clímax ya alejándose, Bella apoyó de nuevo, rendida, sus manos sobre el torso de Edward, quien abandonaba cuidadoso su interior, separándose de ella. Luego la hizo tumbarse a su lado, recostando ella su cabeza sobre su pecho, que oscilaba en busca de aliento, mientras el latido de su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su mejilla. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, besando su frente.

-Alguien debería haberte advertido al aceptar casarte conmigo que tomarías a un esposo excesivamente estúpido -musitó Edward.

-No digas eso -alzó Bella la vista hacia él. Edward tomó su mejilla y volvió a colocar su rostro contra su pecho.

-Me amas demasiado si eres capaz de negarlo -le respondió. -Yo no sé si podré perdonármelo.

-Esto no ha sido sólo culpa tuya -negó Bella. -Yo debería haber tenido la suficiente confianza como para contarte mis inquietudes pero no me resultaba fácil decirte que -vaciló, -necesitaba...

-¿Y crees que no lo sabía? -reconoció él. -¿Crees que no me decían nada cada uno de tus besos? Me tentabas con sólo mirarme, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de caer, veía tu imagen, postrada en nuestro lecho...

-Deja de atormentarte -le pidió ella con suavidad, posando sus labios sobre los suyos para silenciarlo. Edward deslizó su mano hasta su nuca y aprovechó para besarla con intensidad.

-Estás bien, ¿verdad? -no pudo reprimir él la necesidad de asegurarse.

-Estoy mejor que bien -rió ella. Que su esposo cambiara era imposible.

-No vuelvas a dudar de mi amor por ti -le rogó. -Te he dicho cientos de veces que lo eres todo para mí.

-Perdóname -se mordió ella el labio con culpabilidad. -Todo esto que guardaba en mi interior no me dejaba ver las cosas con claridad, además de que... -hizo una mueca de disgusto, -no sabía que era tan celosa.

-Los celos son señal de inseguridad -la apretó Edward contra él, -y de eso soy yo el único culpable e imagino que la presencia de Tanya no te ha ayudado mucho.

-A propósito de ella, antes me dijiste que debía compadecerla -recordó.

-Y así es -asintió él.

-¿Qué le sucede? -quiso saber ella.

-Resulta que...

-Ya me lo contarás después -lo interrumpió Bella de súbito.

-¿Qué pasa? -la miró él, extrañado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes? -titubeó ella.

-¿El qué? -trató de hacer memoria.

-Acerca de saciar toda la necesidad que tengo de ti -se atrevió a decirle.

Una sonrisa torcida se esbozó en labios de Edward.

-Ya veo -acarició el rubor de la mejilla de su esposa. -¿Significa eso que aún no estás satisfecha? -murmuró sugerente.

-¿Tú sí? -preguntó ella con timidez.

-La verdad es que no -respondió atrapando con sus labios los de su mujer.

.

.

.

-Alinead el codo con el hombro -le indicaba Seth a Tanya, -y alzad un poco más la barbilla.

El joven se posicionó tras ella para rectificar su postura, luego, colocando la cabeza a su lado, comprobó el blanco.

-Así estaría bien -dijo cerca de su oído, haciendo que ambos se giraran, cruzándose sus miradas. Tanya hizo descender sus brazos, nerviosa.

-Creo que estáis lista para que lo intentéis con una flecha -titubeó Seth, víctima de ese mismo nerviosismo.

-¿Estáis seguro de eso? -dudó ella.

-Si me coloco detrás de vos, sí -bromeó, haciendo que ella sonriera. -Adelante -le ofreció una flecha.

Respirando profundamente, en busca de aire a la vez que de valor, Tanya la colocó tal y como él le había enseñando y se colocó en posición.

-Ahora tensad la cuerda -le indicó, obedeciendo ella, comprobando Seth de nuevo la postura. -Cuando tengáis fijado el blanco, tomad aire y soltad la flecha.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la saeta sesgó el aire con un silbido, clavándose sonoramente en el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Lo conseguí! -exclamó ella eufórica, soltando el arco y abrazando a Seth, llevada por el entusiasmo. -Disculpadme -se alejó rápidamente de él, avergonzada.

-No mentí cuando dije que sois una alumna aventajada -quiso restarle importancia mientras se agachaba a recoger el arco .

-El mérito es todo vuestro -repuso aliviada por la reacción del joven. -Sois un maestro extraordinario -esbozó una sonrisa.

-Favor que me hacéis -inclinó él la cabeza. -Pero acertar un tiro a la primera no es tarea fácil y ese mérito no es mío.

-Gracias -se sintió ella halagada.

De súbito, Tanya observó como las facciones de Seth se tensaban y le pedía con un gesto que guardara silencio. Fue al ver que tomaba una flecha del carcaj cuando ella quiso comprobar lo que estaba llamando su atención.

-No -exclamó Tanya entonces, impidiendo con su mano que Seth tensase la cuerda del arco.

-Pero...

-Son preciosos -añadió ella.

Una pareja de ciervos jugueteaba no muy lejos de ellos. El macho giraba alrededor de la hembra dando pequeños brincos para luego enredar sus cornamentas mientras restregaban sus hocicos.

-Y exquisitos a la brasa -concluyó Seth, aunque bajando el arco, dándose por vencido.

-¿Seríais capaz de poner fin a un romance así? -le reprochó ella, sentándose cerca de un árbol para observarlos.

-Si lo enfocáis de esa manera, no -admitió con culpabilidad, tomando también asiento, a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿creéis en el amor? -le cuestionó de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

-Sí -respondió azorado. -¿Vos no?

-Sé que existe -respondió, viendo Seth como ese tinte de tristeza nublaba sus ojos.

-¿Porque lo habéis sentido? -tanteó él.

-Eso creí, una vez -admitió ella. -Pensé que lo que una vez llegué a sentir por el Príncipe Edward era amor, pero me equivoqué. ¿No decís nada? -cuestionó el silencio de Seth tras su confesión.

-Ayer mismo os dije que no os juzgaría -le recordó. -Al igual que os escucharía siempre que lo quisierais.

-¿Aunque sean lamentos? -sonrió ella con tristeza.

-¿Una joven tan hermosa como vos puede lamentarse de algo?

Seth no se sorprendió de que la leve sonrisa de Tanya se apagase en ese mismo instante.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que la belleza que atrae, difícilmente es la que enamora -recitó llena de pesar, -y la mía es de las que traen cualquier cosa menos amor.

-¿Por qué decís eso? -preguntó él sin comprender. -¿Queréis decir que amáis alguien y vuestra belleza no ha conseguido enamorarlo?

-Aunque yo lo ame, mi maldita belleza hace que no pueda amarme -bajó su rostro con gesto compungido.

-Eso no tiene sentido -le rebatió él. -Sólo habría una cosa en el mundo que me impediría luchar por la mujer que amo.

-¿Y qué sería? -le cuestionó alzando su mirada, que brillaba a causa de las lágrimas contenidas.

-Que esa mujer pertenezca a otro -le respondió. -¿Es eso lo que os sucede? -demandó al percibir el temblor de sus labios, como preludio de su llanto. -¿Estáis comprometida?

-No lo sé -dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo...?

-¡Que no lo sé! -exclamó ocultando su cara entre sus manos, sin poder reprimir ya los sollozos que oprimían su pecho.

Sin embargo Seth, apartó sus manos siendo él quien colocó las suyas en sus mejillas, alzándolas para que lo mirara y enjugando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Alteza -pronunció Seth con seriedad, -ayer mismo me distéis a conocer la confianza que os inspiro y a ella apelo para suplicaros que me contéis lo que os sucede. Juro por mi vida que no os juzgaré.

-¿Lo juráis? -quiso asegurarse.

-Por mi vida -le repitió.

Tras un segundo de inseguridad, y ya más calmada, Tanya asintió.

-Tal y como os conté ayer -comenzó ella su relato, -mi única hermana ya está casada por lo que vivo sola con mi padre. Nuestro trato siempre ha sido cordial así que no me sorprendió que quisiera averiguar qué había sucedido cuando nos enteramos de la boda del Príncipe Edward con la Princesa Bella. Le aclaré que yo ya sabía de sus intenciones y que me había dado cuenta de que, realmente, él no había sido más que un capricho para mí al resultarme esa boda menos dolorosa de lo que creía. Entonces, su rictus se tensó y me propuso hacer una fiesta, soy una muchacha casadera y, según él, ya era tiempo de buscar un esposo. Os prometo que no veía nada de malo en aquello -miró a Seth con preocupación.

-Al contrario -razonó él. -Es una buena excusa para conocer a otras personas.

-El problema fue que todas esas personas eran única y exclusivamente hombres -le explicó.

-¿Sólo hombres? -se extrañó él.

-Y a cual de todos más viejo, mal parecido o barrigón. Disculpadme si os parezco frívola pero no podía entender cómo mi padre pretendía que me enamorara de alguno de ellos.

Tanya hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir.

-Fue entonces cuando descubrí su verdadero propósito. Huyendo de un invitado demasiado atento -pronunció con una desagradable mueca, -me escondí tras unas cortinas y, no sé si para mi suerte o mi desgracia escuché una conversación. Para resumíroslo -enjugó una lágrima de su mejilla con rapidez, -descubrí que mi padre ha llevado a nuestro reino a la ruina y que todos aquellos hombres eran tan poderosos que había puesto sus esperanzas en mi matrimonio con alguno de ellos para salvarse.

-¿Confrontasteis a vuestro padre para saber si aquello era cierto? -preguntó Seth mientras sentía que una creciente rabia lo invadía.

-Cuando lo busqué, se había retirado a su recámara y yo aproveché para hacer lo mismo, escapando así de aquella situación -le respondió. -Al día siguiente, todos se habrían marchado y yo podría enfrentar a mi padre, pero no fue así. Esa mañana, mi padre irrumpió en mi recámara reprochándome mi atrevimiento al ausentarme de la fiesta, desatendiendo a los invitados. Si lo hubierais visto -negaba ella con la mirada perdida, -comenzó a revolver en mis vestidos buscando, según él, el más hermoso de todos, mientras me pedía que eligiese entre mis joyas las más vistosas y les vociferaba a las doncellas que se esmerasen con mi peinado. Antes de salir de mis aposentos, me exigió con mirada colérica que, cuando acudiera al salón principal, debía aparecer ante todos ellos la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Para eso me sirvió mi belleza -miró a Seth con los ojos de nuevo llenos de llanto, -para ponerme frente a un puñado de patanes que peleaban por ver quien ofrecía más a cambio de mí, porque ni siquiera me veían como una mujer, sino como una posesión, como un simple objeto que se puede comprar con dinero... No podéis imaginaros mi desesperación -exclamó ella.

-Sí que puedo -le susurró él volviendo a enjugar sus lágrimas. -¿Qué hicisteis entonces? -la alentó a continuar, necesitaba saber hasta donde había llegado aquella atrocidad.

-Aprovechando que los ánimos empezaron a caldearse entre algunos caballeros -pronunció con ironía, -me hice la ofendida y salí corriendo. Mientras lo hacía escuché como mi padre calmaba a sus invitados apelando a un acceso de pudor femenino por mi parte así que, siguieron pujando sin mí -sonrió con tristeza. -Sin pararme a pensar, tomé un bolso de viaje y lo llené de ropa y de algunas joyas, lo primero que encontré. Luego acudí a las caballerizas y puse como excusa que iba a una aldea cercana a llevar algo de ropa usada. Los mozos se extrañaron pero ensillaron mi caballo y me dejaron marchar.

-¿Cabalgasteis durante días sola, hasta aquí? -se alarmó Seth. -Creí que alguien os había traído y se había marchado.

-¿Y yo creía que vos no ibais a juzgarme? -se defendió ella.

-Y no lo hago -le aseguró. -Sólo pienso en el peligro que habéis corrido -le aclaró, de hecho, se le helaba la sangre sólo de pensarlo.

-Lo sé -tuvo que admitir ella, cabizbaja. -Pero ya os he dicho que no me detuve a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, sólo quería escapar de allí, a como diera lugar -argumentó angustiada.

-Está bien -resopló Seth, tratando de calmar su inexplicable agitación. -Gracias a Dios llegasteis sana y salva.

-Sí -asintió ella con expresión culpable.

-Aunque -la miró pensativo. -¿No habría sido más fácil recurrir a vuestra hermana?

-¿Quién creéis que le ayudó con gran entusiasmo con los preparativos y la lista de invitados?

-Entiendo -concordó Seth. -El Príncipe Edward está al tanto ¿verdad? -supuso.

-Sí, y aunque me prometido guardar silencio y me ha brindado su apoyo sé que no puede ayudarme -reconoció abatida. -Puedo permanecer aquí como invitada durante un tiempo, como tantas otras veces, pero mi padre me estará buscando y no tardará en encontrarme -dijo llena de temor, -obligándome a volver con él para unirme a uno de esos...

-¡No puede obligaros a eso! -espetó Seth de repente, furioso. -¿Me equivoco o me habéis insinuado que amáis a alguien? -preguntó con desconocida ansiedad.

-Sí -admitió, desviando la mirada, avergonzada.

-Entonces tenéis derecho a casaros con él.

-Por lo visto yo no cuento con ese derecho -negó ella. -Mi padre ha decidido mi destino por mí.

-Si ese hombre os ama, se enfrentará a él -insistió Seth.

-No es tan sencillo -seguía ella con su aire pesimista.

-¡Claro que lo es! -se exaltó él. -A no ser que ese hombre sea un cobarde.

-¿Es que no lo entendéis? -se desesperó ella. -¡Ni siquiera sé si él siente algo por mí!

Seth enmudeció.

-¿Me comprendéis ahora? ¡No tengo esperanza alguna! -exclamó sumida en la angustia y la congoja, cubriendo de nuevo su rostro con sus manos.

Sin poder soportar su llanto y lleno de impotencia, la abrazó. Tanya no opuso resistencia, al contrario, se dejó envolver contra su pecho, ofreciéndole Seth su consuelo, dejando que derramara todas aquellas lágrimas que no podían limpiar, ni siquiera mitigar, su dolor.

Si él pudiera hacerlo...

Se preguntó lleno de rabia quién era aquel estúpido que tan ciego ignoraba poseer el amor de aquella mujer, mientras maldecía a los cielos por no ser él.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!**

**Creo que no había escrito un capítulo tan largo en ninguno de mis fics jajaja. Ojala os haya gustado y el esfuerzo haya valido la pena!**

**Aprovecho para contaros noticias sobre el concurso al que sabéis que me presenté. En un principio quedé en segundo lugar, no podéis imaginaros la alegría tan inmensa que sentí porque, a pesar de lo que muchas de mis queridas lectoras me decís, no tenía muchas esperanzas. Sabéis que estoy en una etapa digamos, un poquito complicada de mi vida y no contaba con que esto pudiera salir así de bien, no porque no confiaba en vuestro apoyo (a la vista está que puedo contar con vosotras) sino llevada por el típico pesimismo de una mala racha. Como no podía ser de otra manera, la emoción me duró poco, resulta que ha habido empates en el segundo y tercer puestos y han decidido hacer un desempate, así que ahora somos cuatro chicas que las optaremos a esos dos lugares. **

**Verdaderamente, sólo depende de vosotras que mi historia quede o no fuera. Se han abierto otra vez las votaciones y no me queda más que volver a confiar en vosotras.**

**La dirección para votar es la misma **

**http:/www**** . fanfiction . net/u/2306976/Season_Cullen_Contest**

**tenéis que quitar los espacios al lado de los puntos**

**Explico cómo se hace porque algunas no lo tenían claro:**

**Cuando entréis, veréis que es como un perfil normal y corriente pero en la parte de arriba del todo pone... **

**Poll: Nueva votacion del Season Cullen Contest: ¡vota por el 2 y 3 lugar! ****Vote Now!**

**Le dais al "vote now" y marcáis mi historia. Listo. Sólo me queda esperar que seáis muchas!**

**En fin, después de toda esta parrafada por la que me disculpo, me despido hasta la próxima semana... de verdad espero que os haya gustado!**


	11. NOTA DE AVISO

Hola a todas

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por dejar esta nota en vez de una actualización. A muchas os desilusionará el comprobar que no es un nuevo capítulo pero, aunque yo no soy dada a dejar estas notas (creo que es la primera) me he sentido en la obligación de avisaros de alguna manera.

Puede que algunas recordéis en mi última actualización, que fue "Proyecto de un Amor", que os comenté que había estado enferma. Bueno, en realidad, enferma no es la palabra, sino embarazada. Sí, sí, leéis bien, estoy embarazada de nuevo. Seguro que recordáis lo que me sucedió hace unos meses y, en esta ocasión, las primeras semanas han sido difíciles porque parecía que la cosa iba de nuevo mal. Por eso he estado en reposo y no he escrito nada (comprenderéis que no tenía cabeza para ello), de hecho, las que me tenéis en el msn (y que he extrañado muchísimo) habréis visto que ni siquiera me he conectado. Bueno, hoy he ido al ginecólogo y me ha confirmado que todo va bien y, aunque sigo marcando (las que tengáis bebés sabréis lo que es) dice que todo está estupendamente. Ya estoy de dos meses, el embrión mide 1'2 centímetros, que está muy bien para el tiempo de gestación, incluso le hemos escuchado el corazoncito. Creo que es el sonido más emocionante y bonito que existe. Aún así hay que ser cauteloso, hay que hacer las pruebas de rigor de los tres meses para ver que el bebé está bien y todo el cuento.

La verdad es que estas semanas han sido un poco difíciles, porque, a la preocupación (hubo una semana en que todo parecía perdido) había que sumarle los síntomas típicos del embarazo... mareos, nauseas, vómitos, etc... (que aún se mantienen, por cierto) y por eso espero que me entendáis y comprendáis mi "silencio".

Además, otro de los motivos que me ha decidido a dejar esta nota es deciros que el lunes me voy por algunas semanas al campo con mi familia. Cambiar de aires me sentará bien. El problema es que allí, ni internet, ni ordenador, ni nada que se le parezca, incluso la cobertura es "inestable" así que el móvil irá a ratos, o sea, estaré desconectada 100% de la civilización. Por eso tardaré aún un tiempo en subir algún capítulo y creía justo avisaros, no quiero que penséis que he dejado los fics o algo parecido.

En fin, después de todo este rollo, me despido. De verdad espero que me comprendáis y me disculpéis. Que paséis un buen verano (o invierno a las chicas del hemisferio sur) y nos vemos en algunas semanas. Os agradezco de antemano la paciencia y no os olvidéis de ponerme en alertas para no despistaros a mi regreso... no me abandonéis! jeje

Un besazo y muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, el apoyo, el cariño... todo! Os adoro!


	12. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de su esposa, Edward escuchaba la melodía que conformaban su acompasada respiración y su corazón al palpitar mientras, distraídamente, acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos la piel de su vientre hasta que, de repente, Bella tomó su mano y le hizo colocar la palma completamente sobre su abdomen.

-¿Lo notas? -le preguntó ella a la vez que él alzaba su rostro sorprendido.

-¿Eso ha sido nuestra hija? -le cuestionó él entre preocupado y emocionado.

-Así es -respondió Bella entre risas.

-Te veo muy tranquila -frunció él el ceño.

-Es normal que se mueva así, lo hace desde algunas semanas atrás.

-¿Y por qué yo nunca lo había notado hasta ahora? -espetó casi molesto.

Bella volvió a reír viendo su mueca de inconformidad casi infantil.

-He estado muy enfadada contigo como para decírtelo -respondió con aire burlón.

-Bella... -el rostro de Edward se tornó en culpabilidad.

Ella se incorporó con gesto pesaroso y alcanzó con una de sus manos el rostro de su marido.

-Lo siento, Edward, no quería que sonara a reproche.

-En cualquier caso lo merezco -admitió él.

-No volvamos a lo mismo -casi le suplicó ella. -¿De qué sirve reconciliarnos si tú sigues con tus culpas?

-Tienes razón -admitió Edward con un suspiro.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó lentamente y con dulzura. Era la mejor forma de volverle a pedir perdón sin pronunciar las palabras y Bella lo perdonaba al instante correspondiendo a su beso con sincero amor.

-Te amo tanto, Bella -le susurró mirándola a los ojos.

-Nos amamos, Edward. Somos uno -respondió ella y Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos presa de la emoción al escuchar aquello, con la certeza de tener ese amor en sus manos, tan real y hermoso y que había estado a punto de perder por un error que no cometería nunca más. Sabía que era demasiado sobreprotector y no iba a poder evitar el estar preocupado por ella pero había llegado a casi rebasar el límite, al punto de no retorno y había estado a un paso de perderla.

-Sé cómo eres, no puedes evitarlo -la oyó decir como si ella hubiera escuchado su interior, -y me gusta que me cuides aunque no lo creas, pero no puedes encerrarme en una urna de cristal para protegerme, alejándome de todo y de todos, incluso de ti. Te aseguro que, si buscas mi bienestar, no es lejos de ti que lo encontrare.

Bella se separó buscando los ojos de su esposo.

-Edward, quiero estar junto a ti siempre. Me basta con sentirte cerca para ser feliz.

Edward volvió a tomar los labios de su mujer, aunque esta vez arrebatado por ese caudal de sentimientos que Bella provocaba en su corazón.

-Bella, estaré a tu lado mientras tú lo quieras -murmuró casi sin aliento.

-Siempre te querré a mi lado -repuso ella hundiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-Entonces así será -le corroboró estrechándola entre sus brazos, lleno de alivio y felicidad. -Lo prometo.

-Te costará muy caro si no lo cumples -le advirtió ella con tono divertido.

-Lo sé -rió él. -Ya he podido comprobar cómo te transformas cuando estás enfadada.

-¿Lo dices por lo de hace un rato? No has visto nada aún -se hizo la interesante.

-Te aseguro que no siento deseo alguno de verlo -bromeó. -Y para tu información, lo que tú llamas un rato son en realidad varias horas. Ya está oscureciendo.

Bella miró hacia la ventana, sobresaltada al ver como las primeras estrellas ya iluminaban el cielo.

-Dios mío, todos se estarán preguntando dónde estamos.

-¿Y ese pudor a estas alturas? -rió Edward. -No tiene nada de extraño que una pareja de esposos tan enamorados como nosotros pasen la tarde encerrados en su recámara -agregó con mirada sugerente mientras acariciaba con uno de sus dedos los labios de su mujer, haciéndola enrojecer profundamente.

-¡Edward! -protestó ella tumbándose para refugiarse entre las sábanas, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

-¿Qué mejor compañía que la tuya? -insistió con cálida voz tirando del tejido para descubrir su rostro.

-Ahora mismo me viene alguien más a la cabeza -bromeó ella para responder a su provocación.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo -repuso él tratando de contener la risa y fingir hacerse el ofendido.

-¿Ha funcionado? -continuó ella.

-No -espetó Edward tajante, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a Bella al instante.

-¡Para! -le pidió ella entre risas. -¡Por favor, Edward! -le repitió.

-¿Aceptas entonces que no hay nadie más que tú? -la retó, deteniéndose.

-Lo acepto -accedió ella casi sin aliento.

-¿Convencida? -se quiso asegurar.

-Sólo estaba bromeando -le corroboró ella.

-Ya lo sé -repuso él sonriente.

-Aunque...

-¿Sí? -la miró con recelo.

-No puedo negar que siento curiosidad por saber porqué está aquí.

A Edward no le hacía falta que Bella le aclarase a quién se refería. Se recostó al lado de su mujer y la acercó a él, apoyándola sobre su pecho, narrándole así todo lo que la Princesa Tanya le había confesado.

-Ha sido muy valiente al escaparse de ese modo -tuvo que admitir Bella. -Yo no creo que hubiera sido capaz de luchar así contra el destino.

-Te recuerdo que no hace tanto tú pasaste por algo parecido -apuntó Edward rememorando su forzado compromiso con Jacob.

-Esto no tiene ni punto de comparación con aquello, Edward -discrepó su esposa. -Yo contaba con tu amor, fuimos los dos quienes actuamos juntos para enfrentar a mi padre y no olvides que todos nos apoyaban en esto. La Princesa Tanya está sola.

-Tienes toda la razón -concordó él. -Yo he tratado de apoyarla, consolarla de algún modo pero me siento impotente porque no sé que respuestas dar a sus preguntas. Al menos le he asegurado que podrá permanecer aquí el tiempo que necesite.

-Jasper lo sabe -supuso Bella.

-Le prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Este castillo es como mi hogar pero, en definitiva, no lo es.

-¿Y qué opina?

-Tampoco sabe darme una respuesta -negó con la cabeza. -La situación de la Princesa es cuanto menos que precaria. Y lo peor es que su padre puede decidir venir aquí a buscarla y reclamarla.

-Ahora entiendo cuando decías que había que compadecerla -recordó Bella. -Debe estar desesperada.

-No quiero sonar frívolo pero, en cierto modo, me alegro de que le guste la compañía de Seth -sonrió levemente. -Al menos podrá distraerse un poco.

-¿Tú crees que le agrade? -sugirió ella.

-Pues ciertamente no lo sé porque, desde que me sustituyó por él y para alegría tuya, no he vuelto a hablar con ella.

-Sería bonito -susurró ella entonces.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto una romántica? -bromeó Edward. -Creí que tú eras la de los libros y las ideas sensatas y que le dejabas las fantasías a Alice.

-Tal vez necesitaba encontrar a mi príncipe que me hiciera soñar -murmuró sugerente, acercando sus labios a los de su esposo.

De repente, el violento tañido de unas campanas rompió el idílico silencio alarmando a Bella y haciendo que Edward saltara de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana.

-Eso no suena a una llamada a misa -apuntó ella preocupada.

-Dios mío -masculló Edward que se apartaba rápidamente de la ventana y comenzaba a vestirse con premura.

-¿Qué sucede? -quiso saber Bella.

-Por favor, no te muevas de aquí -le pidió dándole un corto beso tras lo que salió a la carrera de la recámara.

Cubriendo su cuerpo con un sábana, Bella caminó hacia la ventana y, bastó un simple vistazo para comprender al instante.

.

.

.

.

Recostada su espalda contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, Jasper observaba como Alice, sentada a su lado, mecía en su regazo a Ilsïk, quien dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su madre.

-Tal vez no debería dormir tanto -le susurró el joven a su esposa. -Temo que esta noche se la pase en vela y tampoco nos deje dormir a nosotros.

-No te preocupes -negó ella sonriendo. -Lo llevaré con nosotros al comedor mientras cenamos. El ruido de nuestras conversaciones lo mantienen muy entretenido, alerta. Se cansará y cuando le amamante antes de acostarnos, se quedará dormido como un angelito.

-Y luego soy yo el estratega -apuntó con una divertida mueca respondiendo Alice con una sonora risa. -¿Qué? -preguntó extrañado.

-Es sólo que empiezo a reconocer tus gestos en nuestro hijo -alargó Alice su mano para tocar con uno de sus dedos su barbilla. -Cada día se parece más a ti.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó con mal disimulado orgullo, volviendo Alice a reír.

-Será un rey muy apuesto y justo, como su padre.

-Yo espero que también sea feliz -agregó Jasper y Alice se giró a mirarlo con interés.

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo? -le cuestionó ella. Su afirmación bien le había parecido un temor, más que un simple comentario.

-Es sólo un decir -le quiso restar importancia.

-¿Qué sucede? -insistió ella sin embargo.

-No es nada, una tontería -se encogió él de hombros.

-Dime -lo instó con voz firme a contarle.

-Nunca me has contado lo que sentiste cuando tu padre te dijo que debías desposar a un desconocido -le dijo en un susurro.

-Jasper... -Alice miró a su esposo muy sorprendida y apenada por ese pensamiento.

-Imagino que te sumirías en la desesperación -bajó él su rostro. -Eres tan dulce, tierna, cálida... la expectativa de tener que unir tu vida a un hombre que no amabas sería poco menos que la condena a muerte de tu corazón.

-No hables así -le pidió ella acariciando su mejilla. -Eso no fue nada comparado con la felicidad que he encontrado a tu lado. Mi desasosiego desapareció en el momento en que subí esa escalinata y vi tus ojos por primera vez. Ya deberías saberlo.

-Y yo me enamoré de ti en cuanto te tuve frente a mí -posó su mano sobre la de Alice para presionarla más contra su rostro.

-Jasper, ya lo sé -se inclinó para besar con dulzura los labios de su esposo. -Lo que no sé es el porqué de esta inquietud ahora. ¿Acaso dudas? ¿Crees que yo...?

-En realidad, esto no tiene que ver contigo -dijo en un impulso, como buscando liberarse.

Alice enredó sus dedos entre los suyos.

-¿De quién estás hablando? -preguntó con suavidad.

-De la Princesa Tanya -alzó la vista hacia ella.

-¿La obligan a casarse? -demandó sorprendida.

-Peor...

-Pero eso es una atrocidad -exclamó Alice una vez Jasper le hubo narrado todo lo que Edward le había contado. -Yo puedo entender que mi padre buscaba el bien de mi Reino incluso mi protección cuando acordó contigo nuestro matrimonio pero lo que el Rey Eleazar pretende hacer con su hija es... venderla -dijo esto último con aversión. -Hay que ayudarla de algún modo.

Jasper suspiró aliviado ante la reacción de Alice y, por enésima vez desde que la conociera, agradeció a la Providencia por el alma cándida de su esposa.

-Creí que no te resultaba especialmente simpática -quiso Jasper bromear.

-Creo que si te recuerdo cual fue su actitud en nuestro matrimonio, en especial el día del torneo, mi antipatía quedaría más que justificada -se defendió. -Además de que hizo sufrir muchísimo a mi prima, incluso ahora lo hace. ¿O no te has dado cuenta de los celos tan terribles que siente?

-Alice, no debes decirle nada -le advirtió a su esposa. Conociéndola, sería lo primero que haría. -Eso es cosa de Edward.

-Tú más que nadie deberías querer ayudarlos -le reprochó. -Al fin y al cabo, Edward hizo lo mismo contigo.

-De acuerdo -admitió. -Hablaré con él, si eso te deja más tranquila. Pero Alice, esto no puede saberlo nadie.

-No entiendo por qué -hizo ella un mohín. -Tal vez entre todos encontraríamos una forma de ayudarla.

-Por lo pronto, Edward le ha asegurado que puede permanecer aquí el tiempo que quiera -le explicó, -pero si a su padre se le ocurre venir aquí a buscarla, no sé como impedir que se la lleve.

-Todo se arreglaría si ella se casara antes -dijo Alice de pronto con su habitual aire risueño.

-Pero qué dices -rió Jasper.

-Ahora pasa mucho tiempo con Seth -sonrió ella con malicia. Jasper volvió a reír con fuerza.

-Eso sólo se le puede ocurrir a una mente tan soñadora como la tuya.

-¿No acabas de decir que te enamoraste de mí en cuanto me viste? ¿Por qué no puede sucederle a ellos? -inquirió haciéndose la ofendida.

-Está bien, está bien -deslizó sus dedos hasta su nuca y acercó el rostro de Alice al suyo para atrapar sus labios y aplacar su enojo. Pronto la notó destensarse y corresponder a su beso que se fue tornando más y más intenso.

-Jasper -murmuró ella sobre sus labios.

-Qué -respondió él sin dejar de besarla.

-Ya está oscureciendo y empieza a refrescar.

-Shhh.

Jasper la acalló volviendo a poseer sus labios, rodeando con un brazo su cintura acercándola más a él y uniendo aún más sus bocas, profundizando su beso. Suspiró al sentir el sabor de su esposa, su dulzor siempre lograba desarmarlo y feliz se rendía ante él; pasaría la vida acariciando los labios de su mujer.

De súbito, un ensordecer sonido de campanas batiendo le hizo apartarse de ella sobresaltado.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Alice, mientras Jasper se erguía con rapidez y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor.

En ese momento, vio a Peter cruzar corriendo por uno de los extremos del jardín.

-¡Peter! -llamó su atención.

-Es en la parte norte, Majestad -respondió el Capitán sin refrenar su carrera.

-Voy para allá -exclamó.

-Pero...

-Alice, rápido, ve al castillo y espérame allí, por favor -le pidió claramente afectado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-De acuerdo -alcanzó ella a decir antes de que el joven le diera un corto beso y escapara con premura hacia donde había desaparecido Peter.

.

.

.

.

-Ya anochece, deberíamos irnos ya -anunció Rosalie, incorporándose.

-No -se hizo Emmett el remolón, cogiendo a su esposa para volver a tumbarla a su lado.

-No tardarán en servir la cena -trató de quejarse ella, evitando reír.

-Observa detrás de ti -le pidió, levantando ella la vista. -Estamos a dos minutos a caballo del castillo y qué mejor compañía que la mía -alzó una ceja con simulada arrogancia. -¿Prefieres la de tu amiga Tanya? -pronunció con sonsonete.

-Eres imposible -golpeó ella su brazo.

-Vamos mujer, deberías estarle agradecida -rió él.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó con altivez separándose un poco de él. -Explícame por qué. Ilústrame -se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-Viene a mi memoria el día del torneo -dijo recreándose en el recuerdo.

-Sí y cómo me puso en ridículo delante de todos ¿no? -espetó. -Empujándome a besarte.

Emmett rió con ganas.

-¿Te parece divertido? -le reprochó ella.

-Estabas deseando hacerlo -le dijo él entonces, sugerente.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -se indignó ella y Emmett volvió a reír. Rosalie, ofuscada, hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Emmett se lo impidió haciendo rodar su cuerpo para colocarlo sobre el de ella, aprisionándola contra la hierba.

-¿Por qué lo niegas? -insistió Emmett, divertido. -Con su intención de dejarte en evidencia, Tanya provocó que entre nosotros estallara ese fuego que aún vive en nuestro interior.

-No sé de qué hablas -intentó negar ella.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Ese día me deseabas tanto como me deseas ahora -susurró acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los de su esposa.

-Presuntuoso -masculló ella tratando de no dejarse intimidar.

-Y aún falta lo mejor -sonrió lleno de seguridad.

-¿El qué? -preguntó ella sin amedrentarse ante su cercanía.

-Que yo te deseo aún más -sentenció asaltando por fin sus labios.

Rosalie gimió contra su boca y entreabrió la suya, dando acceso a su íntima y húmeda caricia mientras Emmett se perdía en esa voluptuosidad de su esposa que le hacía perder la razón.

-No sabes cuánto te amo, mujer -murmuró Emmett entre besos.

-¿A pesar de todo? -respondió ella.

Emmett sabía muy bien el significado de esa pregunta pero él no quiso darse por enterado, era por el mismo motivo que el luminoso brillo de sus ojos ya no lo era tanto. Ya no le había vuelto a nombrar el tema pero, la idea de no poder darle un hijo sabía que vivía ella y, por desgracia, él no podía hacer más que estar ahí para ella, amándola, a pesar de todo, siempre...

-Siempre, mi princesa -alzó su mirada para fundirla con la de ella. -Y te lo demostraré cada día, a todas horas y de todas las formas posibles que existan.

-Emmett...

-Lo eres todo para mí y no quiero que lo olvides nunca. Lo grabaré en tu piel si es necesario -sentenció con sensual amenaza.

-Hazlo -le rogó con hambrienta mirada.

Emmett hundió su boca en su cuello, besando su piel, recorriéndola con sus labios mientras Rosalie asía sus manos a su espalda disfrutando del contacto de su esposo y como avivaba ese fuego que, ciertamente, existía en sus cuerpos. Emmett la abrumaba de tal modo que era capaz de olvidarse de todo, incluso de su propia realidad.

Abruptamente, sin embargo, tuvo que volver a ella, ambos lo hicieron. Emmett se apartó de ella al escuchar unas campañas batir con rapidez y violencia.

-Viene del castillo -dijo Emmett irguiéndose y ayudándola a ella a hacerlo. -Mira -le señaló a lo lejos.

Tras las murallas del castillo, a uno de los lados de la vasta construcción se veía una espesa y ancha columna de humo.

-Un incendio -anunció Rosalie preocupada mientras montaba a Dama con rapidez y debía ser importante pues, conforme se iban acercando a las murallas, a pesar de la gran altura de los sillares, se apreciaba el rojizo fulgor de las llamas reflejado en las piedras.

-Es en el arrabal norte -gritó Emmett conforme cruzaban el portón. -Tú ve al castillo.

-No -respondió Rosalie con seguridad espoleando su yegua.

-Corres peligro viniendo conmigo. ¡Vete! -le exigió su esposo.

Pero Rosalie desoyó su orden y continuó cabalgando. No tardaron nada en llegar al lugar del incendio, la visión era dantesca. Varias cabañas se veían afectadas por el fuego y muchos pueblerinos trataban de sofocarlo con cubos de agua aunque, una de ellas en particular, era pasto de las llamas. Apenas quedaba algo del tejado y las lenguas de fuego escapaban amenazantes por las ventanas.

-¡Es la casa de Flora, mi costurera! -exclamó Rosalie con desesperación mientras desmontaba.

Emmett apenas lo hizo a tiempo para evitar que la muchacha corriese hacia la casa, rodeándola por la cintura entre sus brazos para detenerla.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡Hay que ayudarla! -bramó, forcejeando.

Justo en ese instante, vieron como alguien salía de ese infierno. Carlisle, Jacob y Seth arrastraban como podían a un hombre hacia el exterior mientras Jasper y Edward escapaban tras ellos, llevando consigo a una mujer.

-¿Dónde está Frederick? -les gritó Rosalie.

Los hombres alzaron la vista hacia ella y luego se miraron entre sí, sin comprender.

-¿Quién? -le preguntó Emmett.

-El bebé de Flora -dijo con desesperación haciendo otro intento por soltarse de sus brazos.

-¡Maldita sea, Rosalie! ¡Quédate aquí! -le ordenó.

Corrió hacia un barril lleno de agua para mojar con rapidez su cabeza y la parte superior de su cuerpo, tras lo que se introdujo sin titubeos en aquella cabaña convertida en el mismo averno.

-¡Emmett! -gritó Rosalie viendo como el joven desaparecía tras las llamas.

-Alteza -oyó a sus pies el afanoso quejido de su costurera mientras Jasper y Edward la colocaban con delicadeza en el suelo.

-Tranquila, Flora -se arrodilló a su lado para tomar su mano e infundirle ánimo.

Entonces Rosalie alzó la vista hasta unos metros más allá, hacia donde Carlisle atendía al esposo de Flora. En ese momento, estaba cerrándole los ojos y Jacob y Seth lanzaban una sábana sobre él para cubrirlo.

-Todo va a salir bien -le dijo sin embargo, aunque dirigió sus ojos a la cabaña. Emmett tardaba demasiado y temió que él también pereciera tratando de salvar al bebé. Además, la cabaña iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro porque los intentos por extinguir el fuego eran inútiles.

De repente sintió un apretón en su mano y Rosalie volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Flora. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, abría la boca exageradamente en busca de aire. Tenía el rostro y las manos llenas de quemaduras y su cuerpo temblaba, sin duda quemado también. Se podía apreciar cómo se le habían pegado las ropas a la carne.

-Alteza -gimió la mujer alcanzada por un latigazo de dolor.

-¡Tío! -llamó la joven a Carlisle quien acudió al instante a atenderla.

-Frederick -susurraba la costurera sin parar.

Presa de la desesperación, Rosalie se puso en pie dispuesta a entrar en aquella cabaña cuando vio que Emmett salía de aquel infierno. Estaba todo sucio, lleno de tizne y carbón. Cubría su boca con un trapo, tratando de no respirar el tóxico humo mientras, con la otra mano aferraba hacia su pecho con gesto protector un pequeño hatillo de ropas. Rosalie corrió a su encuentro tomándolo entre sus brazos comprobando por sí misma que el bebé, que lloraba desconsolado, se hallaba en perfecto estado.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el alivio, Rosalie volvió a arrodillarse al lado de su costurera mostrándole al bebé.

-Frederick -susurró ella de nuevo.

-Cálmate, se encuentra bien -le dijo Rosalie.

-Mi pequeño -musitó, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas abrasadas.

Rosalie alzó entonces la vista hacia Carlisle, a quien le bastó con negar cerrando los ojos para explicarle la suerte que correría la costurera.

-Es un niño muy bueno -oyó entonces murmurar a la mujer que alzaba una mano hacia su hijo, con la mirada perdida. -Apenas tiene un año pero ya come de todo -seguía susurrando con doloroso esfuerzo.

-No hables -le pidió Rosalie en un sollozo.

-Os lo ruego, Alteza -cogió Flora entonces de repente una de las manos de la joven, con sus últimas fuerzas. -Entregadlo a una buena familia.

-Yo me encargaré de él -le prometió sumida en las lágrimas.

Con los ojos llenos de súplica, Rosalie alzó la mirada hacia Emmett quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, un atisbo de sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Flora y dentro de todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que se reflejaba en sus facciones, una luz de paz brilló por un instante en sus ojos.

-Dios os lo pagará a ambos -proclamó la mujer con el que fue su último suspiro. Una de sus manos había intentado alargarse hasta el rostro del niño pero cayó pesadamente contra el regazo de Rosalie.

-¡Flora! -gritó la muchacha enfundada en llanto.

Carlisle cerró sus ojos y la cubrieron con una sábana al igual que hicieran con su esposo mientras Emmett tomaba a Rosalie y la ponía en pie para alejarla de allí unos pasos. Tomó al bebé con uno de sus brazos y con el otro sostuvo a su esposa, tratando de calmar el llanto de ambos.

Aún con los rescoldos a medio extinguir de aquel fatídico incendio, se alzó en la plazuela del arrabal una gran pira funeraria donde se consumieron los restos del desventurado matrimonio con todo el pueblo y la Familia Real acompañándolos en su último viaje.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró la aciaga ceremonia, Emmett no dejó de abrazar y consolar a Rosalie y Frederick, permaneciendo siempre juntos los tres. Desde ese instante, para duda de nadie y certeza de todos, había nacido una nueva familia.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué tal en mi ausencia? ¿me habéis olvidado? jeje ¿Y cómo han ido las vacaciones? A quienes las hayan tenido, claro. Yo he descansado muchísimo y, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien, con los mareos y vómitos de rigor, así que me lo tomo con calma. La semana que viene me hacen un ecografía así que ya os contaré cómo está el peque.**

**Por lo pronto, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Es un poquito triste pero lo que ha sucedido es en cierto modo importante. **

**Ah! Mañana jueves es mi cumple así que, al igual que el año pasado, os pido muuuuuchos reviews de regalo! jejeje**

**Por cierto, tengo pensado volver a mi rutina de actualizar semanalmente pero hay muchas tardes en que el sueño me vence (el embarazo es lo que tiene) y me puedo tirar tres horas de siesta tranquilamente jeje. No me lo tengáis mucho en cuenta si me retraso eh ;-)**

**Paso rápida a otra cosa.**

**He sido nominada en el blog ****Fic's Fans Twilight Awards**** en dos categorías**

**-Mejor Fic Personajes Secundarios con el Fic "Mi corazón en tus manos"**

**-Mejor Fic De Epoca con el Fic "El gavilán y la rosa"**

**La dirección es**

**ficsfanstwilightawards(punto)Blogspot(punto)com**

**Como siempre, estoy emocionadísima y muy agradecida. No dudéis en pasaros!**

**En fin, después de este rollo, me despido. Si no pasa nada, nos vemos la semana que viene en "el gavilán y la rosa"**

**Besos a todos! ^3^**


	13. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Cuando entraron al comedor para cenar lo hallaron mucho más vacío de que costumbre. Jane se obligó a hacerse la sorprendida como el resto al ver que no había ni rastro de Francis o de su guardia. De hecho, también se ausentaron sus doncellas, siendo las de Volterra las únicas que sirvieron las mesas. Jane sabía muy bien cuál era el motivo de su ausencia pero no quiso darse por enterada, a fin de cuentas iba a tener que aclarar de dónde había sacado la información y dar explicaciones podía de algún modo comprometerla. En cualquier caso, tras la sorpresa inicial, nadie parecía tener interés en saberlo, ni siquiera los Reyes que cenaban tranquilamente.

–Se nota que no está la chusma entre nosotros –sacó por fin el tema Heidi. –Por fin un poco de paz. No tendremos la fortuna de que hayan decidido marcharse y desaparecer para siempre de nuestra vista ¿verdad?

–Pues mucho me temo que no –le respondió Felix con sonrisa sardónica.

–¿Sabes tú dónde están? –preguntó Alec quien pretendía mostrar menos interés del que en realidad sentía.

–En el Patio de Armas, celebrando el cumpleaños del Capitán –repuso con tono consecuente.

–Nada más mundano –rió Demetri sacudiendo la cabeza. –No entiendo qué aliciente hay en recordar cada año el día del nacimiento.

–¿No despierta vuestra curiosidad? –intervino Jane con expresión inocente.

–Viniendo de ellos, debe ser una completa vulgaridad –opinó Heidi con total desgana.

–Pues a mí si me apetecería saber cómo celebran –apuntó Felix divertido. –Antes de venir he echado un vistazo y está lleno de mujeres hermosas sirviendo vino e hidromiel a mansalva.

–Seguro que estás pensando en una mujer en concreto –añadió Alec claramente molesto, aunque trataba de no aparentarlo, sin éxito alguno.

–Si ya es alegre de por sí imagínatela con un par de copas de más –repuso malicioso.

–Entonces vamos –sentenció dejando su copa en la mesa de mala gana. –Vayamos a esa celebración para que sacies tu curiosidad.

–De acuerdo –asintió Felix con sonrisa triunfal. –Y, tal vez, pueda saciar algo más.

Los cinco aguardaron a que todos, incluido los Reyes, se hubieran retirado para dirigirse al Patio de Armas. La algarabía se escuchaba mucho antes de llegar y, al hacerlo, comprobaron que el patio estaba totalmente ocupado por hombres y mujeres que comían, bebían y danzaban, riendo sin parar. A un lado habían dispuesto mesas con taburetes donde se sentaban los guardias a disfrutar del banquete, corderos y lechones que se iban asando en unas fogatas cercanas mientras las doncellas deambulaban sin parar entre las mesas sirviendo de beber. En el otro lado habían dejado un espacio libre y varios guardias amenizaban la fiesta haciendo sonar la música de sus instrumentos y acompañando a las parejas que danzaban alegremente, entre ellos Francis con su hermana.

Cuando el grupo de Vulturis hizo su aparición, las personas más cercanas a ellos detuvieron durante unos instantes la actividad que realizaban, un tanto sorprendidos por su presencia allí y aquello hizo que el Capitán se percatara de su llegada. Se dirigió hacia ellos dando un tirón a Selene para que lo siguiera, obedeciendo ella a regañadientes y manteniéndose un par de pasos por detrás de él.

–Esperamos que no consideres inoportunos al acudir a tu celebración sin ser invitados –habló Felix en nombre de todos.

–En absoluto, Milord, es todo un honor –aseguró Francis. –En cualquier caso, sería yo quien debería disculparme por no haber hecho extensiva la invitación pero supuse que, siendo como sois de la nobleza, sería un atrevimiento pretender que compartierais con nosotros que, al fin y al cabo, no somos más que plebe.

–En realidad, nunca hemos estado en una celebración de este tipo y ha despertado nuestra curiosidad –intervino Alec. –¿Podemos unirnos a ella?

–Por supuesto –repuso el Capitán con ánimo. –Confío en que os divirtáis.

Alec asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

–Y aprovechándome de mi calidad de agasajado –agregó Francis mirando de reojo a Jane, –¿perdonaríais mi osadía si os pido permiso para bailar con vuestra hermana?

–Si tú me permites bailar con la tuya –demandó con rapidez, tal vez demasiada.

–Si ella no tiene inconveniente, por mí tampoco lo hay –respondió mirando a su hermana quien contraía el rostro.

Alec se apresuró a caminar hacia ella ofreciéndole su mano.

–¿Serías capaz de hacer una de tus escenas en el cumpleaños de tu hermano? –murmuró sólo para oídos de la muchacha.

Selene miró hacia su hermano quien ya tomaba la mano de Jane y se sintió obligada a aceptar la de Alec que aún esperaba su respuesta.

–¿Tanto te desagrada una simple danza conmigo? –le preguntó Alec mientras se unían ya al resto de bailarines. –¿No sería motivo de halago para una muchacha?

–¿Un noble como vos bailando con una simple doncella? –ironizó ella. –Sois vos quien debería sentir que os estáis rebajando al hacerlo, lo que me hace dudar de vuestras intenciones –le aclaró ella con desdén.

–¿Y qué otra intención podría haber además de bailar? –se hizo el ofendido.

–Dejadme pensar un momento –ironizó ella.

Entonces, aprovechó uno de los giros para mirar hacia donde estaban el resto de los Vulturis. Un par de doncellas con sendas jarras se habían acercado a Demetri y Felix, quien los miraba ceñudo, mientras Heidi, con el rictus crispado, se marchaba de allí.

Selene lanzó una carcajada de satisfacción.

–¿Se puede saber que te divierte tanto? –la miró Alec con suspicacia.

–He tardado menos en averiguarlo de lo que pensaba –se jactó ella.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

–¿Aún sigue la competencia con vuestro amigo? –preguntó ella con gran sarcasmo.

–Tan vanidosa eres como para creer que dos hombres se pelearían por ti –le respondió con la misma moneda.

–Entonces no tendréis inconveniente si prefiero a Lord Felix como pareja de baile ¿no? –le sonrió con picaresca.

En ese instante, daban un giro con los brazos estirados y las manos entrelazadas y Selene se soltó con toda la intención de ir en busca de Felix. Alec la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas impidiéndoselo, obligándola a seguir con la danza.

–Ni se te ocurra –masculló entre dientes.

–Soltadme –le exigió con seriedad.

–No te quiero cerca de él –casi le ordenó.

–Vos no tenéis ningún derecho a exigirme nada –lo increpó. –Que me consideréis una sirvienta no os otorga ningún poder sobre mí.

–¿Es que no lo entiendes? –siseó atormentado.

–¿Qué debo entender? –casi gritó. –¿Que sois un déspota que se ha propuesto someterme a su antojo?

–¡No! –exclamó. –Yo…

El silencio que se creó súbitamente a su alrededor lo hizo callarse. En un segundo desaparecieron las risas, el jolgorio y la música. Los presentes incluso cesaron de comer y danzar.

Alec miró entonces entorno a él, comprendiendo al instante. Los tres Reyes de Volterra, acompañados de Heidi, estaban parados frente ellos, observándolos a él y al resto de sus compañeros con claras muestras de desaprobación en sus rostros. Alec soltó a Selene como si su contacto quemara y lo mismo hicieron Felix, Demetri y Jane con sus respectivas parejas.

Sin que los soberanos hubieran pronunciado ni una sola palabra, voltearon para dirigir sus pasos de nuevo al castillo y los cuatro los siguieron con la cabeza gacha, sumisos, mientras Heidi sonreía para sí.

Entraban de nuevo al comedor cuando escucharon de nuevo los ruidos de la fiesta que se reanudaba. Sin que aquello les afectase en absoluto, los tres Reyes se sentaron en sus tronos mientras los jóvenes permanecían frente a ellos, aguardando.

–Creo que está demás deciros cuán decepción es para nosotros vuestro comportamiento –comenzó Aro.

–¿Teníais algún motivo en especial para tal despropósito? –cuestionó Marco.

–Simple curiosidad –apuntó Felix, no sin temor.

–¿Y la curiosidad es una razón de tal calibre que os obliga a actuar así? –continuó Aro.

–¿Habéis olvidado por qué estamos aquí? –apostillo Marco con dureza.

–No, Majestad –respondió Alec con firmeza.

–Recuérdamelo –le pidió el Rey.

–Impedir que la profecía se cumpla, Majestad.

–No, Alec –discrepó él. –Vamos a destruir su mundo –alargó el brazo, señalando en la lejanía. –¿Creéis que crear vínculos con ellos, sean cuales sean, es lo apropiado para el caso?

–No, Majestad –recitaron todos al unísono.

–Cuanto menos nos relacionemos con ellos, mejor –agregó Marco. –Aceptamos compartir el comedor en las comidas porque se suponen que nos están ayudando a controlar este Reino y debemos tener una mínima consideración con ellos pero lo de esta noche es excesivo, los cinco os habéis extralimitado y, teniendo en cuenta que sois a los que tenemos en mayor estima, es mucho más decepcionante todavía.

–Pero, Majestad –trató Heidi de rebatir.

–Es cierto que has venido a advertirnos –la cortó Marco. –Pero acudiste con ellos en un primer momento y fue después que decidiste venir a nosotros, quién sabrá por qué motivo y eso no te hace más digna que los demás.

Heidi no pudo menos que asentir y agachar la cabeza.

–¿Tú no tienes nada que decir, Cayo? –apuntó Aro. –Estás demasiado callado.

–Lo que estoy es demasiado decepcionado –habló Cayo por primera vez mientras miraba a Jane con áspera intensidad. –Y no puedo negar ni ocultar que quien más me ha defraudado has sido tú.

–Lo siento mucho, Majestad –bajó la mirada.

–¿Ni siquiera te vas a defender? –demandó él.

–No tengo defensa posible –admitió ella. –Me dejé llevar por la curiosidad, como todos los demás.

–¿Es solamente eso? –insistió con mirada indagadora. –Temo que te estés olvidando de lo que especialmente tú significas para mí y, por ende, para el Reino.

–No lo he olvidado, Majestad –trató de convencerle. –Os aseguro que nos impulsó una inocente curiosidad. Nunca habíamos visto algo así en Volterra.

–Ése es el problema –intervino Aro. –Llevamos demasiado tiempo mezclados con esa gente y nos están contaminando –dijo esto último con gran desprecio.

–Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo –repuso Marco con pausada calma.

–Y ahora mismo, además –lo secundó. –Vosotras dos encerraros en vuestra habitación, donde deberíais estar ya –les ordenó a las muchachas. –Y vosotros tres, vendréis con nosotros. Vamos a hacer una pequeña salida extraoficial.

–Sí, Majestad –respondió Alec por sus compañeros.

Con la mirada aún baja, las dos jóvenes se retiraron de comedor y pusieron rumbo a sus habitaciones, en silencio. Heidi fue la primera en alcanzar su recámara en la que desapareció tras un breve "buenas noches". Meditabunda, Jane se encaminó hacia la suya.

Había sido una imprudencia y ella misma, con su oportuno comentario, la había ocasionado. Ella sí sabía de la celebración, Francis había insistido mucho para que asistiera pero ella se había negado alegando que no era apropiado y que se expondría frente a todos. Creyó que despertar la curiosidad en los demás sería buena idea, todos asistirían movidos, aparentemente, por ese interés y, al final, lo que había despertado era la ira de los Reyes, sobre todo la de Cayo.

Un pequeño hálito en su corazón le dijo que poco importaba eso pero se obligó a no pensar en él; sí que importaba, demasiado. Su destino estaba escrito por mucho que ella se dejara deslumbrar por un brillante espejismo y que tarde o temprano se desvanecería, en el preciso instante en el que Francis supiera el verdadero motivo por el que estaban ahí.

Una dolorosa punzada atravesó su pecho, sin duda el prólogo al sufrimiento que vendría después... tal vez sería mejor cortar aquello de raíz cuanto antes y no dilatar más el tiempo de su llegada. Pensativa, cerró la puerta de su habitación, apoyando su frente en la madera. Sí, debía deshacerse de ese sentimiento que empezaba a dominarla, confundiéndola, haciéndole perder su norte.

De pronto, notó como unas manos se posaban en su cintura y, sin tomarse ni un solo segundo que le permitiera pensar, sacó un puñal del interior de su capa y se giró dispuesta a defenderse de aquel intruso. Sin embargo, él fue más rápido que ella y le atrapó la muñeca, sacudiéndola contra la puerta y haciendo caer así el puñal.

–Me alegra ser realmente más rápido que tú.

–¡Francis! –exclamó ella sobresaltada. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vengo a por mi regalo de cumpleaños –esbozó una sonrisa torcida y sin que ella pudiera replicar, Francis asaltó sus labios.

Todo aquel acto de contrición que Jane hiciera sólo hacía unos instantes se diluyó al sentir el calor de su boca que la recorría con apremio. Enredó sus dedos en su pelo mientras las manos de Francis se aferraban a su cuerpo, rodeándola entre sus brazos con fuerza e intensificando la ardiente caricia de su beso. Durante un segundo, la parte sensata de Jane quiso salir a la luz, luchar, pero la sensación vivida era demasiado deliciosa como para desecharla. Su olor, su sabor, el calor de su piel y su tacto, su voz... todo en él la ataba irremediablemente y supo que su inminente separación sería mucho más dura de lo que había imaginado.

–Es el mejor presente que haya recibido jamás –susurró Francis sobre sus labios.

–¿Y es vuestra costumbre celebrarlo así, irrumpiendo en la recámara de doncellas desvalidas? –le reprochó ella.

–¿Desvalida? –rió él. –Ese puñal dice lo contrario.

–¿Te das cuenta de que te podría haber matado? –se enorgulleció ella.

–No te hace falta el puñal para eso –comenzó a acariciar de nuevo sus labios muy lentamente. –Aléjate de mí y caeré fulminado –musitó antes del volver a hundir su boca en la suya, en un beso exigente, lleno de urgencia y necesidad.

–Francis –trató de apartarlo. –No deberías estar aquí.

–Cuando te he visto llegar con los demás ha sido una gran sorpresa pero tu visita me ha sabido a muy poco –le dijo en tono travieso. –Eso me recuerda –se puso serio ahora. –¿Has tenido problemas con los Reyes? Su actitud ha sido un tanto extraña.

–No más de lo esperado, teniendo en cuenta que nuestro proceder ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar –declaró ella con cierta sequedad, recuperando la cordura y su propósito de encauzar su camino.

–Entiendo que seáis nobles pero ha sido del todo inocente –le rebatió él.

–Tal vez para vosotros –discrepó ella. –Aún no pareces entender que nuestras costumbres poco tienen que ver con las vuestras.

–A mí eso no me importa –encogió los hombros restándole importancia y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

–Pues debería –puso ella las manos en su torso, deteniéndolo.

–No tiene nada que ver con nosotros dos –insistió él.

–¿Ah, no? –se escabulló de entre sus brazos separándose de él unos pasos. –¿Cuál crees que va a ser el final de esto?

–Tú y yo juntos, para siempre –sentenció él con seriedad.

–¿Lo crees así verdaderamente? –ironizó haciéndose la sorprendida.

–¿Y por qué no?

–¿Crees que vas a estar aquí siempre? –le recordó ella. –Algún día te marcharás...

–Y tú vendrás conmigo –aseveró firme.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? –se exaltó ella.

–Sí, estoy loco por ti, igual que tú lo estás por mí.

Con un par de zancadas, Francis llegó hasta a ella y la tomó con fuerza, besándola con afán y, aunque ella trató de evitarlo, su resistencia no duró más que un segundo, abandonándose por completo a su demanda.

–No eres capaz de luchar contra esto, por mucho que te empeñes.

–Pues algún día tendré que hacerlo –murmuró ella, luchando contra sí misma. –En un principio te advertí que te alejaras de mí.

–Y yo te demostré desde un principio que estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a todo –le advirtió. –Vas a ser mía, le pese a quien le pese, incluso si tengo que doblegar esa parte de ti que trata de negar lo irrefutable, que nos amamos.

–Pero, Francis...

Dispuesto a no escuchar nada más de lo que tuviera que decirle, volvió a besarla, para acallar sus réplicas y dejar sentenciado su alegato; no había más que añadir. Con semblante confiado, Francis se alejó de ella y salió de la habitación y Jane se sintió perdida. Aquel epitafio volvía a estar presente en su mente con más significado que nunca. Su destino estaba escrito y ni siquiera Francis podría salvarla.

.

.

.

Victoria extrajo con cuidado el pergamino atado a la pata del cuervo, depositando al ave después sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

–¡Maldita sea! –exclamó cuando apenas había echado un vistazo a su contenido.

–¿Malas noticias de Douglas? –preguntó James quien estaba recostado perezosamente en la cama con una jarra de vino en la mano.

–Compruébalo tú mismo –le pidió ella alargándole el pequeño pliego de papel.

James lo tomó, sentándose, dejando la jarra en la mesita de noche.

–¿Y esto cambia los planes? –aventuró aunque no muy seguro.

–Necesitamos que ella quede encinta, no que adopte como hijo a cuanto huérfano se encuentre por ahí –respondió un tanto exasperada.

–No creo que este niño impida que eso ocurra –replicó él sin comprender.

Victoria tomó la jarra de James y dio un largo sorbo mientras deambulaba con nerviosismo por la habitación.

–Emmett y ella llevan varios meses casados –comenzó a explicarle por fin. –No creo que el motivo por el que no han concebido aún sea que no cumplen con sus obligaciones maritales. Es una pareja joven y enamorada y no creo que la abstinencia sexual esté presente en su relación.

–¿Crees que el Marqués es estéril? –rió James divertido.

–O ella está seca por dentro –espetó molesta.

–Pero tú la viste en tus sueños con un bebé en brazos –le recordó James.

–¿Estás dando credibilidad a mis premoniciones? –se hizo la sorprendida. –Eso es un halago viniendo de ti.

–Ver es creer –sonrió con malicia. –Además, si no creyera en ti no te apoyaría en todo esto. Se supone que la Princesa Bella dará a luz una niña.

–Y así será –aseveró ella con firmeza.

–Entonces no nos preocupemos –le restó importancia. –Si la has visto con un bebé en brazos…

–¿Y si era este bebé? –tomó el pergamino, mostrándoselo.

James guardó silencio, comprendiendo finalmente la situación.

–Debo adelantar mi viaje e introducirme en aquel castillo cuanto antes –expresó Victoria sus pensamientos en voz alta.

–¿Crees que con tu brujería podrás solucionarlo? –quiso saber James. –Porque si Emmett es estéril…

–Necesito que ella quede embarazada, no que el padre sea él –sentenció con una sonrisa ladina.

–¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

–¿Te interesa la tarea?

James soltó una risotada.

–Aunque no te hagas muchas ilusiones –prosiguió ella. –Tal vez se solucione con un par de pociones y no serían necesarios tus servicios.

–En verdad eres malvada –se levantó de la cama y fue hacia ella. Tomándola de la cintura la obligó a caminar de espaldas hasta una mesa donde la hizo sentarse. Ella abrió sus piernas para permitirle un mayor acercamiento a ella.

–Veo que te atrae la idea –susurró ella maliciosa al notar su excitación incipiente contra su muslo.

–Lo que me atrae es tu mente sucia –dijo hundiendo sus dientes en su cuello.

–Creo que vas a tener que darte prisa –le anunció ella con la voz entrecortada. –Vamos a tener visita.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –le preguntó mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos.

–El suficiente –respondió ella entre gemidos.

Sin mayor preámbulo, James liberó su masculinidad de su pantalón y se introdujo en ella. Ambos gimieron ante la urgencia del contacto y Victoria rodeó las caderas de James con sus piernas para hacerlo aún más pleno. James embistió una y otra vez contra su húmedo interior con ímpetu e impaciente necesidad. Entonces, Victoria se echó hacia atrás, recostándose sobre la mesa, dándole así a James total acceso a su cuerpo. Él le levantó el vestido y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad desnuda mientras con la otra mano la sujetaba de una de las caderas, haciéndose sus movimientos mucho más fuertes y rápidos, casi desesperados y que se tornaron erráticos cuando el clímax los alcanzó, llenando la habitación de quejidos de placer. Aún ondeaba dentro de ellos cuando, sin permitirle a James salir de ella, Victoria se irguió y se restregó contra él, alargándolo un poco más.

–¿No has tenido suficiente? –murmuró James casi sin aliento, acunando sus caderas contra ella, siguiéndola.

–Ni tú tampoco –le sonrió con mirada libidinosa. –Pero tendrá que ser después –dijo entonces, apartándolo de ella. –Aséate un poco –le pidió mientras atusaba su vestido. Luego llenó el aguamanil para que ambos se refrescasen.

–¿Quién viene? –le preguntó James mientras secaba sus manos.

–Los Reyes de Volterra –respondió con tranquilidad. –Aunque también siento a tres más.

–Será alguien de su Corte –supuso él. –¿Crees que se habrán enterado de lo de Rosalie?

–Tal vez –respondió ella mientras colocaba un mantel en la mesa. Le señaló el decantador de vino para que lo pusiese encima en tanto ella buscaba las jarras. –Por lo pronto, escuchemos lo que nos tienen que decir y nosotros les daremos la información que creamos oportuna –dijo cogiendo el pergamino y exponiéndolo a la llama de una vela para quemarla. Estaba echándole unos granitos de incienso para ambientar la estancia cuando llamaron a la puerta. James acudió a abrir.

–Buenas noches, Majestades –los recibió amablemente.

–Esperamos no ser inoportunos –dijo Aro en nombre de todos.

–En absoluto –respondió James mientras les hacía un gesto para que entrasen.

–¿Esperáis visita? –aventuró Cayo al ver la mesa preparada.

–A sus Majestades –aclaró Victoria sonriente.

Los recién llegados la miraron con extrañeza.

–He podido detectar vuestra presencia viniendo hacia aquí –les explicó y las miradas de los Reyes se tornaron en recelo y precaución. –Creo que mi vanidad ha hecho que malinterpretéis mis intenciones –se disculpó ella. –Quería mostraros otro pequeño matiz de mis habilidades no inspiraros desconfianza.

–Entonces os haréis cargo de nuestra sorpresa –trató de excusarse Marco.

–Por supuesto. De hecho –se acercó a un estante, –como prueba de mi buena fe os contaré un pequeño secreto. Poned esto entre vuestras ropas y no sabré si vais o venís –dijo entregándole a cada uno una ramita de romero.

–Resultáis cada día más fascinante, Lady Victoria –la alabó Aro.

–Favor que me hacéis, Majestad –inclinó ella su cabeza con aceptación. –Ahora, si gustáis, tomad un poco de vino mientras nos contáis sobre el motivo de vuestra visita.

–Necesitamos liberar el castillo de presencias indeseables –explicó Marco mientras todos tomaban asiento.

–Intoxican nuestra tranquilidad y forma de vida –añadió Aro.

–Y de más está decir que hay que tener al enemigo cerca, pero no tanto –concluyó Cayo.

–Entiendo perfectamente –asintió Victoria. –Desde luego su estancia se está alargando más de lo que pensaba.

–Parece que el Capitán Francis no siente deseos de volver a casa –agregó James de mala gana. Que el castillo estuviera ocupado suponía que ellos debían seguir ocultos en la cabaña.

–Creo que el problema reside en que aún no está establecido del todo el sistema de gobierno que pretende imponer –continuó Marco.

–Como si fuera a hacer falta –dijo James por lo bajo.

–Por eso mismo se está demorando tanto el proceso –lo secundó Cayo. –Vuestra gente sabe que todo es una pantomima y por eso están soportando la situación pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

–Su colaboración está siendo inestimable y apenas aparecen por el castillo para evitar enfrentamientos –intervino Aro. –Sin embargo, todo tiene un límite. Hay que encontrar una solución.

–Y desde luego, no es factible simple una invitación a que se marchen –sugirió Cayo.

–En ese caso, habrá que empujarlo a hacerlo –propuso Victoria.

–¿En qué estáis pensando? –sintió curiosidad Aro.

–Le daré un motivo inamovible al Capitán para volver cuanto antes a Los Lagos.

–¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? –quiso saber James.

–Adelantaré mi viaje –le lanzó una mirada llena de significado que él comprendió al instante. –Estando cerca encontraré la ocasión oportuna para provocar la vuelta del Capitán y toda su gente.

–¿Vos sola? –apuntó Marco.

–Soy una mujer de recursos, Majestad –se jactó ella. –Antes de lo que pensáis podréis volver a respirar tranquilo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Que tal por ahi?**

**Antes que nada, sé que habrá gente que estará "decepcionada" porque en este capítulo no aparecen nuestros protagonistas. Lo siento pero ya comenté en un principio que al tener la trama tantos frentes, podría suceder alguna que otra vez. Lo que pasa es que considero importante estas partes porque os van aclarando poco a poco las verdaderas intenciones de los Vulturis, los malos también tienen que aparecer de vez en cuando no?**

**A pesar de eso espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y os agradecería muchísimo que me lo hicierais saber ¿Os he dicho alguna vez lo feliz que me hacen vuestros reviews? :p**

**Un besazo y hasta la semana que viene!**


	14. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Alec recorría un tanto distraído la parte alta de las murallas. Acababa de separarse del resto de sus compañeros tras regresar de aquella poco menos que enigmática visita a Lady Victoria y, aunque Félix había insistido en que tomaran unas copas de vino antes de retirarse a dormir, Alec había respondido a su propuesta que prefería caminar a solas un rato. Extrajo la ramita de romero de entre los pliegues de su túnica y lo llevó a su nariz. Aún se hallaba un tanto desconcertado por aquel descubrimiento acerca de Lady Victoria. El hecho de que hubiera sido capaz de percibir su presencia sin duda era sorprendente y les daba un motivo más para confiar en sus habilidades pero Alec no estaba muy seguro de cuáles habían sido sus intenciones al habérselo confesado. Podría haber sido una seña de buena fe tal y como ella había asegurado pero Alec no podía dejar de preguntarse qué tanto más les estaría ocultando. Lady Victoria era una mujer muy inteligente y por eso mismo era difícil de creer que no tuviese algún as bajo la manga.

De repente, Alec se detuvo sobre sus talones al escuchar unas voces en la oscuridad, una risa de mujer y murmullos de hombre. La curiosidad hizo, muy a su pesar, que se ocultara aunque atisbando para saber la identidad de los protagonistas de aquel encuentro idílico, cuando escuchó una voz que disipó cualquier duda.

-Por fin voy a tenerte, palomita –dijo aquel hombre y Alec supo que se trataba de Félix aunque, lo que lo torturó no fue saber quién era él, sino suponer quién era ella. Palomita. Sólo sabía de una mujer a la que Félix se había referido con ese nombre y Alec deseó con todo su ser estar equivocado.

Muy despacio, desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, alargó el cuello para tratar de averiguar, de asegurarse. Vio la figura de Félix algunos metros más allá, de espaldas a él, y entre su torso y la fría piedra de la muralla, aprisionaba un cuerpo de mujer. Sin embargo, la oscuridad no le permitía ver su rostro, aunque sí podía oír sus gemidos a las caricias de Félix. Escuchó entonces la fricción de unas ropas y vio como la muchacha alzaba las piernas y las enredaba alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo, cayendo desde sus caderas el tejido de un vestido color verde. Alec habría reconocido ese vestido entre mil.

-Eres tal y como pensaba, palomita –escuchó jadear a Félix mientras la joven lo acompañaba con sus propios jadeos de placer y Alec ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí sin rumbo fijo mientras el germen de una idea se arraigaba como un veneno en su mente. Esa muchacha era Selene, lo era. No le había visto el rostro, de acuerdo, pero la forma en que la llamaba Félix… y aquel vestido… era el mismo que ella llevaba el día que se encontraron por primera vez, cuando a punto estuvo de arrollarla con su caballo. Era su vestido, era ella.

La ira y la rabia comenzaban a cegarlo a cada instante mientras el aire a su alrededor se enrarecía como el olor a carne putrefacta y el amargor de su saliva lo intoxicaba invadiéndole las náuseas. Durante días había tenido la sospecha de que aquello podía suceder pero jamás imaginó que el destino hubiera planeado para él ser testigo de ello. Y que los Cielos lo maldijeran porque no debía importarle pero, por el contrario, su sangre se estaba tiñendo de un odio mortal que recorría todo su cuerpo con cada uno de los dolorosos latidos de su corazón, que asemejaban a un puñal que se iba clavando en su pecho.

Se descubrió sintiendo unos deseos fulminantes de volver sobre sus pasos y atravesarlos con su espada, matarlos a los dos de un solo golpe certero e incluso su puño estaba aferrado con fuerza a su empuñadura, pero siguió caminando hasta que llegó, sin saber muy bien como, al campo de entrenamiento de la guardia de Francis. Con toda su rabia interior transformada en energía, extrajo la espada y la hizo estallar contra uno de los mástiles enfundados en sisal, tan fuerte que hasta se le escapó de la mano de forma dolorosa. Pero poco le importaba ese dolor, podían dolerle todos los huesos que no mitigarían ni camuflarían el que estaba sintiendo en su alma que parecía haber estallado en miles de pedazos que se le clavaban uno a uno en todo su ser.

No se molestó en tomar su arma, por el contrario, necesitaba deshacerse a como diera lugar de ese maldito resquemor que lo abrasaba por dentro y comenzó a golpear con las manos desnudas aquel mástil. El dolor pronto hizo su aparición mientras la sangre comenzaba a correr por sus nudillos en carne viva sin ser suficiente y gemidos guturales salían de su garganta mientras seguía maltratando sus manos heridas. La sangre que recorría el esparto se desdibujaba ante sus ojos en un espejismo macabro para formar la efigie de Selene en brazos de Félix, entregándosele, siendo suya mientras su risa resonaba en sus oídos como un eco letal.

Volvió a golpear con fuerza, tratando de borrar aquella imagen de su mente hasta que sintió unas manos fuertes que le agarraban de los hombros tirando de él, separándolo de su objetivo.

-¿Es que os habéis vuelto loco? –escuchó como Francis lo reprendía antes de que se hubiera girado a ver quién osaba a interrumpirlo. –Estáis destrozando vuestras manos.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –espetó con toda la rabia que aún no le había abandonado. No agradecía en absoluto su intervención así que, con total soberbia y dispuesto a no dar explicación alguna, Alec recogió su espada del suelo y se marchó de allí.

Maldiciendo a los Cielos por su suerte corrió hacia su cuarto, sabiéndose incapaz de deshacerse de aquella desazón. Llenó la jarra de vino y se la bebió de una vez e hizo lo mismo con una segunda jarra, aunque no estaba sediento. Aún así, bebió una tercera. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó la frente entre sus manos y vio como la sangre rodaba hacia sus muñecas; poco le importaba. La sangre se limpiaba, las heridas se curaban, pero aquella desesperación que le oprimía el pecho no parecía dispuesta a marcharse. Y lo peor de todo era que no comprendía el motivo real de todo aquello, parecía haber enloquecido de un momento a otro pues ni él mismo era consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

¿Qué importaba si Félix poseía a Selene? ¿El motivo de su rabia se hallaba en aquel desafío lanzado por la muchacha al asegurarle que se uniría a cualquier otro menos a él? ¿Era el simple afán de poseer lo que se le negaba o era algo más? Y sí, algo más debía haber pues, a pesar de que él no tenía derecho alguno sobre Selene, sentía aquello como la más vil de las traiciones. Le había advertido varias veces sobre las intenciones de su amigo y, aún así, hizo caso omiso y se había entregado a él. Volvía a sentir náuseas sólo de recordarlo.

Se levantó hacia la cómoda y volvió a llenar la jarra. Lo que más le dolía era reconocer que no podía culpabilizar a ninguno de los dos; no eran más que una mujer y un hombre, libres, y lo que sucediera entre ellos no era de su incumbencia. Mas sí lo era, porque Alec la quería para él, sí, aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie, pero había querido a Selene para él desde el primer momento en que se encontraran y ella se defendiera de su arrogancia con aquel mordisco. Sin embargo, ella había cumplido con su amenaza, prefería a cualquier otro antes que a él, había preferido a Félix.

Se acercó la jarra a los labios aunque desistió, volviendo a dejarla en la cómoda. El vino lo turbaría pero no lo haría olvidar, no le arrancaría ese dolor del pecho que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida y que le hacía sentir vulnerable, como nunca. Caminó de nuevo hacia la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo con desgana, sin molestarse a preguntar quién era.

Cuando alzó el rostro vio a Selene frente a él y reprimió las ganas de frotarse los ojos y ver si aquello era un espejismo. Parecería aún más estúpido ante ella de lo que ya era. La muchacha portaba un cuenco y algunas vendas entre sus manos y caminó con seguridad hacia él tras cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Alec con desdén.

-Mi hermano se sentía preocupado tras vuestro encuentro –respondió mientras depositaba las cosas en la mesita cercana a la cama y se sentaba a su lado.

-No necesito nada de ti –espetó él apartando sus manos cuando ella las tomó para inspeccionarlas, pero ella hizo caso omiso y volvió a tomarlas, llevándolas hasta su regazo. El desconcierto se apoderó de Alec.

Se la veía tranquila, serena, con su acostumbrada altivez, pero jamás habría asegurado que la joven sentada frente a él acababa de disfrutar de un encuentro amoroso que, por otro lado, debía haber sido bien corto pues, no sólo había tenido tiempo de hablar con su hermano sino de asearse e incluso de cambiarse de vestido pues uno azulado sustituía a aquel verde con el que acababa de verla. Bien pensado, ¿no era ése el que portaba en la fiesta de su hermano? Había bailado con ella, debería recordarlo, pero no era capaz, sólo recordaba lo que había presenciado momentos antes.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –demandó el joven tratando de ocultar la rabia que volvía a asaltarle.

-Es evidente que vengo a curaros –respondió con total normalidad mientras comenzaba a aplicar un ungüento en las heridas. –Tal vez os duela.

-Hay dolores peores –murmuró él por lo bajo.

-¿Tenéis alguna otra herida? –lo miró ella con cierta preocupación. –Mi hermano me habló únicamente de vuestras manos.

Por un pequeño instante a Alec se le antojó sincera, pero el instante se esfumó.

-Nada por lo que debas angustiarte –alegó con sorna. –De hecho sería mejor que te marcharas.

-Lo haré en cuanto termine –ignoró ella su indicación y continuó con su tarea.

Alec debería haberse levantado de la cama y haberla echado de su habitación; su desfachatez lo enfermaba. Hacía unos momentos había sido de Félix y ahora se ocupaba de sus heridas como si nada. Sin embargo, en esos instantes sentía el tacto suave de sus manos sobre las suyas y quiso ser dueño de esas caricias un poco más, aunque en realidad no lo fueran. Sus caricias eran para Félix, no para él. A él sólo le dedicaba sus desaires e indiferencia, incluso los besos compartidos habían sido robados. No sería a él a quien ofreciera sus labios de buena gana.

-Deberíais poneros este ungüento varias veces al día para que no os queden marcas –la escuchó decir, pero de forma lejana, su conciencia estaba fija en aquella boca sonrosada y que bien sabía que era deliciosa.

Sin embargo, había sido Félix quien disfrutara de ella y sintió deseos de arrancarle la ropa a jirones y poseerla allí mismo, en el suelo, tratando de borrar las huellas de su amigo sobre su piel. Y no supo que se apoderó de él, pero en vez de eso, en vez de dejarse llevar por esa ira que le reconcomía por dentro, alzó una de sus manos a medio curar hasta su mejilla y acercó muy despacio su rostro al de Selene para besar su boca con lentitud.

Estaba seguro de que en cuanto tocase sus labios, ella se apartaría, pero, para su asombro, no fue así. No sólo estaba permitiendo que la besase sino que estaba correspondiendo a su beso. Alec apenas podía creerlo. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué motivo la joven actuaba así, incluso pensó, no sin cierta ironía, que tal vez no se había sentido del todo satisfecha en su encuentro con Félix. Sí, le atormentaba que hubiera sido de él, lo enfermaba hasta la demencia y no podía apartar aquella idea de su cabeza.

Lo intentó intensificando la presión de sus labios sobre los de Selene y ella, lejos de rechazarlo, se aunó a él. Mientras Alec comenzaba a esculpir sus labios con avidez, ella se unía a su cadencia entibiando la caricia. La mano del joven resbaló hasta su espalda y la atrajo hacia él, estrechándola luego con fuerza entre sus brazos y sintiendo como el cuerpo de la joven se acoplaba al suyo en un abrazo tan íntimo como el que nunca había compartido jamás con ninguna otra mujer. Era todo tan confuso y ya no sólo por la sensación experimentada en ese beso donde los labios de Selene se habían convertido en una prolongación de los suyos sino por la propia actitud de la muchacha. Siempre lo había rechazado, a estas alturas ya debía haberle dado una bofetada antes de salir echa una furia de la habitación y, sin embargo, se encontraba en sus brazos, abandonada por completo a sus besos.

-¿A qué has venido? –volvió a preguntar sobre sus labios un tanto aturdido.

-A curar vuestras heridas –respondió ella en un hilo de voz, casi sin aliento y confundida también.

¿Y cuáles eran esas heridas que ella pretendía sanar? Porque la más mortífera era la que sentía en su pecho al haberla sabido de Félix.

En ese instante, Selene pareció recobrar el sentido común porque se separó bruscamente de Alec y se levantó de la cama con la firme intención de marcharse.

-¡No! –exclamó Alec en lo que casi era una súplica.

Fue tras ella y, tomándola del brazo, volvió a atraerla hacia él para asaltar su boca con renovada avidez. Si bien aquello no arrancaría de su mente lo que había sucedido lo acallaría aunque fuera por un momento. Su encuentro con Félix no habría ocurrido y Selene habría acudido a él porque era el único hombre para ella.

-Quédate conmigo –se atrevió a pedirle entonces. Sería suya y borraría de su piel toda brizna, resto o indicio que hubiera podido dejar en ella cualquier amante.

La besó con mayor fervor con el único propósito de abrumarla, de seducirla, de hacerla sucumbir y que cayera rendida ante él… que se le entregara. Acompañó con caricias sus besos que se iban tornando cada vez más ardientes y osados. Delineó sus labios y continuó hasta su mejilla, hasta su cuello, alcanzando el lugar más sensible, allí donde el pulso era casi palpable mientras escuchaba cómo la respiración de Selene se iba agitando.

Se separó un instante de ella para ver su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, cerrados sus ojos mientras sus labios enrojecidos temblaban entreabiertos de anticipación, a la espera del siguiente beso. Casi parecía una virgen, nerviosa e inexperta, respondiendo con torpeza y timidez a sus caricias. Todo eso era falso pero Alec prefirió creer que era así, recrearse en la ilusión de que él era el único.

Volvió a tomar sus labios en un beso profundo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, queriendo sacar todo de su mente para que sólo quedasen ellos dos. Y mientras la maestría de su boca la aturdía hasta robarle la sensatez, sus manos recorrieron su espalda en busca del cordón que sujetaba su vestido. Con movimientos sutiles comenzó a desatar la lazada hasta que se fue deshaciendo de aquel cordón, elevando sus dedos hasta sus hombros desde donde, con una ligera caricia, hizo caer el vestido, quedando el cuerpo de Selene cubierto únicamente con una sencilla enagua de lino.

En ese instante, Alec temió su reacción ante lo evidente de sus intenciones y, aunque su experiencia con las mujeres le daba más de una artimaña para disuadir a una mujer sin necesidad alguna de forzarla, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella quisiera entregársele y descubrió que ese deseo iba mucho más allá de un simple desquite. Aún así, se separó un poco de ella para empezar quitarse su propio jubón y la camisa, sin dejar de mirarla y viendo como ella observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con nerviosismo y una pizca de inocente curiosidad.

Miles de ideas pasaron por la mente de Alec, pero no quiso aferrarse a ninguna y sólo durante un segundo más volvió a pensar en Félix. Deslizó con suavidad la enagua de Selene hacia el suelo y la abrazó, quedando las pieles de sus torsos en contacto por primera vez y borrándose de un plumazo lo demás, como si un vendaval lo hubiese arrasado todo. Entonces se deshizo del resto de sus ropas tras lo que tomó el cuerpo desnudo de Selene entre sus brazos y la recostó en el lecho, acomodándose él a su lado.

La llenó de besos y caricias, saboreando y embriagándose de la esencia de su piel clara y fresca y contaminándose de ella hasta el punto de saber que jamás podría arrancarse ese aroma de flores blancas de su propia piel. Acarició su cuello, sus brazos, su cintura, la redondez de sus senos, robándole tímidos gemidos cuando fue su boca la que empezó a recorrer aquellos senderos. Exploró toda su desnudez mientras ella buscaba con sus manos el cuerpo de Alec queriendo aferrarse a él y él no sólo se lo ofreció sino que disfrutó de esa necesidad de ella por tenerlo.

Era extraño. Con cada una de la mujeres con las que había estado, aunque si bien era cierto que ninguna se había mostrado insatisfecha, Alec siempre había buscado en sus encuentros su propio placer. Sin embargo, ahora lo dominaba otra primacía, la de hacerla vibrar entre sus brazos. Alcanzó con su boca la cima de uno de sus senos mientras con sus dedos rozaba su intimidad haciéndola susurrar su nombre y sintió como su pecho se llenaba aún más de su deseo por ella, queriendo arrancar de sus labios mucho más que esas cuatro letras, que le asegurara que todo lo ocurrido antes de ellos dos no había tenido importancia ninguna para ella y que él, sin dudarlo, creería.

Incapaz de soportar su propia excitación por más tiempo, cubrió el cuerpo de Selene con el suyo y era tan cálido y delicado, casi frágil, como si se fuera a quebrar entre sus dedos. Por eso mismo entró en ella con suavidad pero, aunque pudo reprimir el arrebato de hundirse con vigor en su intimidad, no fue capaz de detenerse y la hizo suya en el primer avance.

La sangre se le heló.

Mientras Selene ahogaba un grito de dolor en su garganta, Alec rompía la barrera de su virginidad al abrirse paso. Era pura, ¡pura!

Alec buscó sus ojos horrorizado y una lágrima recorría la mejilla de la joven, pero no había tristeza en su mirada, al contrario, rebosaban iluminados en brillo y, aunque él estaba dispuesto a retirarse de su cuerpo, una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Selene, deteniendo su voluntad. Ella misma alzó su rostro para alcanzar su boca y besarlo, disuadiéndolo, alentándolo a seguir y él no pudo menos que rendirse a ese deseo que también era el suyo propio.

Con suma lentitud comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y, aunque la inquietud de haberla dañado estaba latente, pronto se abandonó a aquella sensación cálida que brotaba de la unión de sus cuerpos. Sentía los dedos de Selene clavarse en su espalda mientras sus respiraciones entrecortadas se acompasaban con el ritmo de sus movimientos y sus besos y notaba como su cuerpo se fundía en el de ella formando un todo, tanto que creyó que jamás podrían separarse. Ciertamente no le importaba, ese vínculo entre los dos prevalecía entre todo lo demás igual que el sentimiento de posesión y a su vez de pertenencia que aumentaba segundo a segundo.

Pronto Alec comenzó a sentir su éxtasis arremolinarse en su interior pero no quiso dejarse llevar. Acunó las caderas de Selene para unirla más a él y que su contacto fuera mayor, provocando que la joven se estremeciera por completo. Su interior vibrante se cerró alrededor de él y supo que llegaba su clímax, por lo que él se dejó arrastrar a aquel vórtice que se formó en sus centros, llevándolo hasta los límites de lo jamás sentido.

Apenas le restaron fuerzas para acomodarse fuera de ella y tumbarse de espaldas con Selene entre sus brazos. Y aunque su cuerpo permanecía exhausto y laxo, su mente, por el contrario, comenzó a torturarlo con rapidez. Debieron pasar algunos minutos porque, finalmente, Selene se removió sobre su cuerpo alzó el rostro para mirarlo.

-Alec… -pronunció con cierto temor.

-Eras pura –dijo entonces Alec dejando de forma inconsciente que sus pensamientos tomasen forma. –Esto no debería estar ocurriendo. Yo no quería esto –sentenció llevándose las manos a la frente.

Selene se incorporó y lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le cuestionó.

-Pues que yo creía que tú… se suponía que eras… -titubeó negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Una cualquiera que había estado con un sinfín de hombres antes de entregarse a Lord Félix ¿verdad? –recitó ella con gran dureza.

Entonces se levantó de la cama y furibunda comenzó a rebuscar entre las sábanas sus ropas mientras Alec la observaba confundido, incapaz de decir nada más.

-Sé que me creíais culpable –continuó ella entre tanto, con gran despecho en su voz, -pero cuando os vi, pensé que algo había cambiado en vos. Veo que me equivoqué, Milord –volvió a tratarlo con formalidad pero con gran ironía. –Pero no os lamentéis –prosiguió mientras se vestía con furia en sus movimientos. –Es todo culpa mía por no haber comprendido vuestras intenciones. A vos sólo os movía la revancha; contra Lord Félix porque creíais que se os había adelantado y contra mi osada altivez al atreverme a rechazaros frente a todos. Pues bien –le lanzó una sonrisa amarga, -habéis triunfado en ambos campos. Habéis ganado en vuestra competencia con Lord Félix y a mí me habéis hecho la mujer más infeliz de este mundo. Y ni siquiera puedo tener el consuelo de escupiros en la cara lo miserable que sois pues todo esto me lo he ganado yo sola por haber…

Selene se mordió el labio con rabia no queriendo terminar la frase mientras se tomaba unos últimos segundos en acomodar su vestido, tiempo en el que Alec no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, aunque ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a esperar.

-Que paséis buena noche, Milord –le dijo con sarcástica reverencia antes de salir de la recámara.

-¡Selene! –gritó Alec entonces, incorporándose, dejándose caer después y golpeando con sus puños la cama al saber que era tarde.

_¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había sucedido todo aquello?_ Las palabras de Selene revoloteaban sin orden ni concierto en su mente, confundiéndolo aún más, aunque él se esforzaba por comprender cómo había llegado la situación a ese punto. ¿Había entendido mal o Selene también había sido testigo de lo que había ocurrido esa noche? Ella también había visto a Félix con una muchacha pero ¿con quién? Y no había sido un despropósito el pensar que su amante era Selene, ella así debía haberlo comprendido también y entonces tomaba sentido el que, con la excusa de curarlo, la joven hubiera acudido a su habitación para defenderse ante él de esa idea. Pero, ¿por qué entregarse a él? ¿Acaso encontraba necesario el entregarle su pureza para demostrarle su inocencia? Le constaba que siempre le había creído un patán, ¿tanto había cambiado el concepto que tenía de él como para hacerle merecedor de una ofrenda así?

Alec buscó en su almohada su aroma y lo halló como si ella aún no se hubiera marchado. Tenía que aceptarlo, no se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido, sino del cómo. Porque ella tenía razón en cierto modo al nombrar los motivos que había tenido él para querer hacerla suya, pero sólo él sabía que esos motivos habían desaparecido en cuanto había tocado su piel. No le había importado el hecho de que pudiera haber estado con más hombres antes que con él, le importaba que en esos momentos era suya y de nadie más. Y se sentía dichoso de haber sido el primero en su vida, tal vez por ese orgullo masculino al saber que no había nadie más en su vida, pero, aún así debería haber sabido que era pura. Era tan egoísta que tal vez no se hubiera detenido, pero, aunque tampoco había sido brusco, habría sido más gentil y cuidadoso, habiendo tenido en cuenta sus inquietudes y sus miedos y la habría amado con mayor calma y suavidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al hacerse consciente de sus propios pensamientos y de cómo la palabra "amor" se había filtrado entre ellos. ¿Sería eso sobre lo que había leído en los libros que hablaban sobre la cultura de esas gentes y que seguro estaba de no haber sentido jamás? Había quienes hablaban de él como el sentimiento más maravilloso del universo, capaz de ennoblecer al más mísero pordiosero y otros se referían a él como la mayor de las amarguras que un hombre podía soportar. ¿Sería eso? Porque si bien había sentido que ni el Astro Sol podía ofrecerle una bendición mayor que la otorgada al sentir a Selene completamente suya, ahora su corazón trémulo lloraba desconsolado y malherido en su pecho.

.

.

.

-Mira cómo vuelo, mamá –exclamó Emmett mientras giraba con Frederick en sus brazos, quien no dejaba de reír.

-Lo que voy a ver es cómo te va a vomitar encima la comida –trató de reprenderle Rosalie aunque le era casi imposible reprimir la sonrisa de sus labios. Era inevitable con lo feliz que se sentía.

-No seas aguafiestas, mujer –refunfuñó Emmett aunque deteniéndose y asegurándose de que el niño estaba bien. –Lo vas a convertir en una niñita debilucha cuando debe ser un hombre fuerte, como yo ¿verdad? –le preguntó directamente a Frederick como si pudiera comprenderlo.

El bebé sin embargo comenzó a balbucear y señaló un pequeño caballito de madera que había al pie del árbol, cerca de Rosalie. Emmett hizo caso a su petición y se sentó al lado de su esposa, colocando al niño entre sus piernas y entregándole el juguete que empezó a sacudir con emoción.

-Al menos tendrá vuestra misma preferencia por los caballos –bromeó Jasper sentado cerca de ellos con Alice e Ilsïk en su regazo.

-Quiero conseguirle el mejor poni que pueda encontrar para enseñarlo a cabalgar –repuso Emmett con orgullo.

-Pero si apenas camina –apuntó Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuanto antes mejor –discrepó el joven. –Y verás cuando le enseñe a usar el arco –añadió. –Ni su tío podrá superarlo.

-Eso sí que me gustaría verlo –rió Jasper.

-Así será –respondió Emmett con el pecho henchido.

-Hace tiempo que no vais de caza –comentó entonces Alice. –Pensé que saldríais más a menudo estando Jacob y Seth aquí.

-Quizás tienes razón –dijo más serio Emmett. –Hemos estado un tanto ocupados –miró a Jasper, -pero tal vez deberíamos hacer honor a las visitas.

Jasper asintió concordando.

-Aunque no sé si mi primo dejaría sola a Bella por ir a cazar –bromeó ahora Rosalie.

-No seas exagerada tú también –rió Alice. –Además, parece que entre ellos todo se está normalizando.

-¿Dónde están? –se extrañó Rosalie de su ausencia.

-En uno de los jardines, hablando con la princesa Tanya.

-Precisamente –agregó la joven con suspicacia.

-No dirías eso si supieras por qué está aquí en realidad –apunto Alice.

-Ah, pero ¿tú sí lo sabes? –se cruzó de brazos un tanto ofendida.

-Alice, se supone que Edward me lo confió como un secreto –le recordó su esposo.

-Sí, y tanto secreto casi vuelve loca de celos a mi prima –discrepó entonces.

-Vamos, ahora no nos podéis dejar con esta incertidumbre –intervino Emmett.

-Jasper –miró Alice al joven buscando su aprobación. Este frunció los labios disconforme pero finalmente accedió, pasando Alice a narrarle lo ocurrido a la pareja.

-Nunca creí que mi presencia aquí pudiera haber causado tantos problemas –reconocía Tanya frente a Edward y Bella.

-No busco que os disculpéis conmigo –negó Bella. –Mi intención era la de excusarme yo por haberme mostrado tan grosera con vos.

-No habéis sido grosera en ningún momento –refutó la princesa.

-Pero amigable tampoco –apuntó Bella.

-En cualquier caso, viéndolo desde vuestro punto de vista, teníais todo el derecho a sentiros incómoda –agregó Tanya. –Al pedirle a vuestro esposo que no airease un asunto tan vergonzoso no tuve en cuenta lo que podríais pensar sobre mi presencia aquí.

-Sin embargo, todo ha quedado en un malentendido y ya no tenéis de que preocuparos –concluyó Edward.

-Al contrario –discrepó Tanya. –Esto me hace comprender que mi presencia aquí no debería prolongarse por más tiempo.

-Pero no podéis rendiros ahora –se sorprendió el joven. –No podéis aceptar las intenciones de vuestro padre.

-Y no lo haré –sentenció ella. –Voy a ingresar en una orden religiosa.

-¿No podéis hacer eso? –se alarmó Bella.

-Son las muchachas de condición humilde cuyos padres no pueden hacerse cargo de ellas las que ingresan en los conventos –le recordó Edward.

-En cierto modo es mi caso. Yo misma me he condenado al exilio al no obedecer a mi padre y él nunca aceptará mi regreso de otra forma.

-Pero aún así, deberíais pensarlo –insistió Edward.

-Es que no tengo otra opción –dijo rendida ante las circunstancias.

-Llevados a este punto, ¿puedo haceros una pregunta indiscreta? –se aventuró Bella.

-Sí, claro –la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué sentís por el Príncipe Seth? –se atrevió a preguntar entonces.

Tanya enrojeció profundamente.

-Ya no es necesario que respondáis –le sonrió ella con pícara comprensión.

-¿Y aún así queréis ingresar en un convento? –le reprochó Edward.

-No veo que tenga que ver una cosa con la otra.

-¿Acaso Seth os ha rechazado? –preguntó el joven entonces.

-Ni siquiera creo que tenga sospecha alguna sobre esto –se escandalizó ella. –Y no podéis pretender que le confiese directamente mis sentimientos.

-Pero no estáis teniendo en cuenta los de él –apuntó Bella.

-No estamos insinuando que se lo preguntéis abiertamente –le aclaró Edward al ver la incomodidad de la joven, -pero ya que tenéis tan buena relación de él, comentadle sobre la decisión tan absurda que habéis tomado. Estoy seguro de que tendrá algo que decir al respecto.

-No creo que pueda hacer eso –dudó.

-¿Y pensáis renunciar antes de intentarlo? –le reprochó la princesa.

-He tenido suficiente con un malentendido –se excusó ella.

-No os entiendo –se extrañó Edward.

-Si esto llegase a sus oídos y no creyese en mi sinceridad, no podría soportarlo – confesó ella. -¿Es que no lo entendéis? –demandó con energía al ver el rostro contrariado de la pareja. –Sería una muy buena solución el conseguirme un esposo joven y apuesto que me ayude a salir del problema.

-No creo que nadie sea capaz de creer algo así –discrepó Bella.

-Vos dudasteis de mis intenciones con vuestro esposo –le recordó Tanya. –No pretendía ofenderos –se apresuró en excusarse al ver la culpabilidad en el rostro de Bella. –Sólo intento que comprendáis mi postura.

-Yo sigo pensando que nada perdéis con decirle a Seth lo que pretendéis hacer –insistió Edward. –Si le habéis tenido la suficiente confianza como para contarle lo que os había ocurrido, no veo por qué no contarle que pronto os marcharéis.

-Edward tiene razón –insistió Bella viendo que Tanya vacilaba. –Si no sois correspondida, Seth no hará nada al respecto y vos podréis ingresar a ese convento y sin que vuestros sentimientos hayan quedado en entredicho.

-Tengo entendido que iba a las caballerizas a ver el semental que su padre le regaló a mi prima –le insinuó Edward con declarada intención.

-Tal vez no sea tan descabellado –quiso alentarse Tanya a sí misma.

-Buena suerte –le deseó Bella y, tras un momento de duda, la princesa asintió y decidió marchar hacia las caballerizas.

Sin embargo, ahora que iba camino de encontrarlo, no sabía muy bien cómo enfocar el tema. Quizás un "quería avisaros de que voy a ingresar en un convento" era demasiado presuntuoso por su parte, a fin de cuentas, qué interés podía tener él con respecto a lo que a ella le sucediese. Había sido muy amable y considerado con ella, de eso no tenía dudas, pero de ahí a que él le importase en lo absoluto había un gran trecho. Y eso era el motivo más importante que la impulsaba a querer abandonar ese castillo y marcharse. Cuando creyó estar enamorada de Edward se sintió despechada en un principio cuando supo que él elegiría a Bella en lugar de a ella, pero aquello pronto pasó. Sin embargo, ahora, la simple idea de la indiferencia por parte de Seth le hacía daño, tanto que le aterraba un posible rechazo. Seth nunca había dado muestras de sentir algo por ella, su acercamiento no había ido más allá de la simple caballerosidad y el hecho de que en su día confundiese la amabilidad de Edward con algo más le había hecho aprender la lección. No volvería a caer de nuevo en el mismo error. Seth se había mostrado atento y comprensivo con ella pero nada más.

Estaba ya muy cerca de las caballerizas cuando escuchó voces de varón en su interior. Una de ellas con seguridad era de Seth y estaba con alguien más. Frenó sus pasos queriéndose asegurar de no estar interrumpiendo ninguna conversación privada cuando escuchó su nombre y eso la hizo detenerse en seco, apoyándose cerca del umbral. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y quiso saber por qué hablaban de ella.

-Así que la Princesa Tanya te ha confesado que está enamorada –dijo la otra voz que ahora reconoció como el Príncipe Jacob. –Muy oportuno -agregó el joven con sarcasmo.

Tanya sintió una punzada en el pecho, la sospecha de que no le iba a gustar el cariz que iba a tomar aquella conversación era más que palpable pero, aún así, decidió seguir escuchando.

-No te entiendo –respondía Seth.

-Vamos, estoy completamente seguro de que se refería a ti –dijo Jacob con socarronería. –No me extrañaría nada que todo esto sea un plan para engatusarte.

-¡No te atrevas a decir algo así! –espetó Seth tomando de la solapa del jubón a su cuñado.

-Cálmate –rió Jacob con ganas. –Era una broma y reconozco que malintencionada. Quería ver tu reacción y ha sido más que satisfactoria –se jactó. –Tú también estás enamorado de la Princesa.

-A veces me dan ganas de golpearte –lo soltó con rudeza.

-Va a resultar que me vas a tener que agradecer que te haya pedido que la frecuentaras para averiguar el motivo de su presencia aquí –alardeó. –No sólo la apartaste de Edward sino que la acercaste a ti –añadió entre risas.

-Eres un estúpido y…

El relinchar de un caballo cerca de la puerta del establo hizo que los jóvenes cortaran su conversación y mirasen hacia la entrada. Ambos vieron como la Princesa Tanya se alejaba de allí.

Seth miró a su cuñado lleno de furia.

-¿Crees que nos habrá oído? –cuestionó Jacob con culpabilidad.

-Ésta pienso cobrármela –le advirtió Seth antes de salir al encuentro de la muchacha. Tuvo que acelerar el paso para poder alcanzarla.

-¡Alteza! –la llamó para que se detuviera.

-Decidme –lo encaró ella con toda la entereza de la que fue capaz. En su rostro había surcos de lágrimas recién enjugadas; no era necesario preguntar si los había escuchado.

-Dejadme que os explique antes de sacar conclusiones equivocadas –le pidió él.

-Yo no debo sacar conclusiones equivocadas pero el resto del mundo puede pensar sobre mí lo que se le antoje sin haberme escuchado siquiera ¿verdad? –se defendió ella con rabia.

-No es lo que pensáis –trató de convencerla. –Jacob estaba bromeando.

-¿Y lo de apartarme del Príncipe Edward? –citó con punzante ironía.

-Os lo ruego, permitidme…

-En cualquier caso podéis decirle a vuestro cuñado que no tiene de qué preocuparse –lo cortó ella, nada dispuesta a escuchar sus explicaciones. –Sabed que pronto me marcharé pues tengo intención de ingresar en un convento.

-¡No podéis hacer eso! –le exigió él con brío, tomándola de los hombros.

-¡Claro que puedo! –se zafó ella de su agarre. –Donaré las pocas joyas y vestidos que traje conmigo a la congregación para que permitan mi acceso, cortaré mis cabellos y dedicaré mi vida a la oración y el recogimiento –recitó con sarcasmo. –Es tan sencillo como eso.

-¿Vais a renunciar a una vida sin amor? –protestó él.

-¿De qué amor me estáis hablando? –refutó ella indignada. -¿Del que mi padre siente por mí?

-Dijisteis que amabais a un hombre, que…

-Eso no tiene ningún valor –lo interrumpió. –Mi amor puede ser inmenso como el océano pero si no es correspondido será como un abismo oscuro y vacío.

-¿Y quién dijo que no es correspondido? –preguntó él con fervor.

Y aunque Tanya entendió perfectamente aquella insinuación, se limitó a mirarlo de arriba abajo tras lo que volteó para marcharse de allí. Sin embargo, Seth no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar así. La tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la atrajo hacia él para estrellar sus labios con los suyos en un beso poderoso y exigente.

Tanya apenas fue capaz de reaccionar a algo tan inesperado, además, jamás hombre alguno la había besado, y de repente, sentir los labios de Seth sobre los suyos… ¿qué mujer no desea ser besada por el hombre que ama? Por eso, aunque su vanidad femenina le exigía apartarse de él de inmediato, el deseo de sentir al ser amado le hizo dejar todo a un lado y corresponder a ese beso a pesar de su titubeante inexperiencia. Su cuerpo se destensó, notando como al instante Seth aprovechaba su rendición para estrecharla entre sus brazos y ella elevó los suyos hundiendo sus manos en aquellas largas hebras negras que conformaban su cabello, como tantas veces había querido hacer. Dejó que Seth poseyera su boca a su antojo, disfrutando de esa caricia cálida y turbadora y sin importarle ni su propio honor ni su dignidad. Tantas veces habían quedado en entredicho que una más poco podía importar. Al menos, se llevaría ese recuerdo consigo cuando se marchara, sabiendo lo que era sentirse amada aunque fuera por un efímero momento.

Cuando Seth se separó de sus labios, apenas les quedaba aliento.

-¿Esto también formaba parte del plan de vuestro cuñado, el que me enamorarais? –preguntó ella con mordaz tristeza.

-¿Vais a permitirme que me explique? –comenzó Seth a desesperarse.

-No hay nada que explicar –replicó ella claramente dolida. –Debíais acercaros a mí para…

-Es que yo no me acerqué a vos –la cortó abruptamente. –Fuiste vos la que…

-¡Sí, ya sé que mi comportamiento, por enésima vez, es más que reprochable! –exclamó bajando la mirada llena de vergüenza.

-¡En ningún momento he querido decir eso! –alzó con sus dedos su barbilla. –Yo jamás tuve intención alguna de indagar en vuestra vida aunque Jacob me lo haya sugerido. No me habría atrevido a acercarme a vos y por eso me alegro de que tomarais la iniciativa y fuerais vos quien lo hiciera porque así he tenido la oportunidad de conoceros realmente y lo que he descubierto me ha atraído tanto, que ha hecho que me enamore de vos.

-No lo digáis –apartó la vista de él no queriendo escucharlo.

-Sabéis que es cierto –tomó su rostro para que lo mirara. –Acabáis de sentirlo al teneros entre mis brazos al igual que sé que es a mí a quien amáis.

-¿Y no habéis pensado que tal vez vuestro cuñado tiene razón? –preguntó con fingida malicia. –Quizás sólo quiero engatusaros para que resolváis mi problema.

-No os juzgué mal en un principio cuando no os conocía ni lo haré ahora –masculló entre dientes intentando no responder a su provocación. –Y si manteniendo esa infamia creéis que me apartaréis de vos, os confundís. Os amo y quiero haceros mi esposa, digáis lo que digáis.

-Aunque jure y perjure que yo no os amo a vos –lo retó.

La respuesta de Seth a su desafío fue volver a tomarla entre sus brazos para besarla intensamente, apretándola contra su pecho y acariciando sus labios con insistencia y frenesí, haciendo que Tanya se aferrara a su cuello al sentir sus piernas incapaces de sostenerla ante su beso arrebatado.

-Miradme de frente y decidme que no me amáis –le pidió él susurrando sobre sus labios.

Tanya dio un paso atrás, tomando aire a la vez que valor.

-No importa lo que yo sienta. No pienso casarme con vos.

Sabía que si Seth volvía a besarla destrozaría su voluntad, así que salió corriendo de allí sin dejarle lugar a su réplica. Seth, por su parte, la dejó marchar. Al fin y al cabo, Tanya podría marcharse al fin del mundo, pero jamás lograría escapar de él.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Sé que han sido muchas semanas de ausencia pero he estado super liada arreglando la habitación de Selina, aparte de que pillé otro resfriado que me tuvo en cama. Además sigo bordando y con el tema del brazo pues no lo hago muy rápido y me estoy quedando sin tiempo! Que me quedan menos de tres meses! **

**Contaros que la bebé está muy bien, ya pesa más de un kilo y yo cada día tengo más barriga! Jeje y además se mueve muchísimo. A mí me agota y me pasaría el día entero durmiendo (otra razón por la que no me da tiempo a escribir, me echo unas siestas de horas) pero es señal de que está bien.**

**En cualquier caso, os tengo a todas y todos (que algún chico hay por ahí) muy presentes y no penséis que he abandonado los fics pero imagino que entenderéis que tarde en publicar. **

**Aprovecho la actualización para desearos que paséis genial el resto de las fiestas ¿Qué tal se portó Papá Noel o el viejito pascuero, como lo llaméis? Bueno, aquí en España aún nos quedan los Reyes Magos para pillar algún regalito más jeje. Espero que tengáis una maravillosa entrada al nuevo año y que el 2011 sea infinitamente mejor que este año que se va. Os mando todo mi cariño y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Un besazo y hasta pronto!**


	15. Nota de autor: Selina

Hola a todos!

Finalmente no me dió tiempo a escribir un nuevo capítulo de "El Proyecto de un Amor" porque mi princesita ha decidido venir al mundo dos semanitas antes de lo previsto. El martes pasado, día 8 de marzo y día internacional de la mujer tuve a mi princesa por primera vez en mis brazos. Para las que ya habéis sido madres no diré nada que no sepáis ya y para las que no, deciros que es el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo, indescriptible y que llena todos y cada uno de los espacios de tu vida.

Ahora estamos en pleno proceso de conocernos mutuamente, yo de reconocer lo que significan sus gestos y lloros, ella de que reconozca mis besos y mis caricias y que nos amoldemos al tema de la lactancia y los tiempos para dormir que no es poco.

Sigo manteniendo que no voy a abandonar mis fics y sé que tal vez os exijo mucho al pediros paciencia pero seguiré actualizando siempre que pueda y sé que comprendéis que Selina requiere de mucha atención hoy por hoy. Si que os pediría que me pusierais en alertas, para que no se os escapen mis actualizaciones.

Bueno, no os entretengo más, ah! y me disculpo por si alguien pensaba que era un capítulo, yo misma reniego de las notas de autor pero creo que la ocasión lo amerita.

Por cierto, si alguien quiere ver fotos de la nena en mi perfil está puesta la dirección de mi album de picasa, donde están las fotos de los fics.

Un beso enorme a todos y hasta pronto!


	16. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

No la había visto en todo el día y era lo que más deseaba tras lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y no debería, pero lo hacía y no sabía por qué. La esencia de Selene se le había metido muy adentro, tanto que ya lo ocupaba todo, hasta sus sueños. La había visto, vestida de blanco, con docenas de florecillas prendidas de su cabello y bailando a su alrededor. Luego le tendía la mano y lo instaba a acompañarla, acabando uno en brazos del otro, unidos en aquella danza.

Lo atormentaba, aquella sensación cálida y amarga se negaba a abandonarlo, algo que jamás había sentido y que lo llenaba de debilidad. Tantas mujeres con las que había estado, doncellas muchas de ellas y que habían ido a parar a un rincón oscuro y extraviado de su memoria en cuanto las perdía de vista. Nunca había sentido necesidad por ninguna de ellas pues, sabía que otra ocuparía en algún momento su lugar. Selene, sin embargo, había vuelto su mundo del revés y eso era una contrariedad.

Por eso, al despertar de aquel sueño, trató de dejarlo a un lado y retomar las riendas de su sensatez. El motivo de su presencia en aquellas tierras debía ser lo más importante y, una vez alcanzado su objetivo, se marcharían de allí. Nada podría ligarlos a aquel lugar, y menos un sentimiento que quería erradicar de su ser a toda costa. Con toda la firmeza que fue capaz de reunir, había acudido a desayunar, ensayando su mejor mueca de indiferencia para encarar a Selene en cuanto la tuviera delante, aunque de poco le sirvió pues la joven no apareció. Imaginó que lo estaba esquivando y, aunque quiso convencerse de que no le importaba, cierto resquemor asomaba de vez en cuando, al bajar inconscientemente la guardia. El resquemor pasó a recelo cuando a la hora de la comida, Selene siguió sin aparecer y, además, su hermano Francis tampoco los acompañó a comer. Y, ahora, una extraña angustia le hacía buscarla entre las doncellas que servían la cena en el comedor. De nuevo, no había rastro de ella, ni de su hermano.

Una de las muchachas se acercó a servirles vino. Quiso pedir razón de ella pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo, evitándolo.

-¿Sabes por qué no nos acompaña el Capitán Francis? –escuchó la voz de su hermana frente a él.

Frunció el ceño. ¿A qué tanto interés para preguntar abiertamente por él, ante sus…?

-Está cuidando de su hermana que está muy enferma, Milady.

-¿Cómo? –Alec casi escupe el vino que bebía en ese momento.

La joven no pareció escucharlo y se retiró, y él a punto estuvo de alargar la mano para detenerla.

-¿Y ese interés? –preguntó Heidi con suspicacia, lanzando con disimulo una mirada de complicidad a Félix que a Alec no le pasó desapercibida.

-Interés ninguno –trató de parecer indiferente. –Me resulta inaudito que se encargue él de su cuidado habiendo tanta servidumbre –añadió con fingido desdén. –En cualquier caso, es a Félix a quien debería preocuparle.

-¿A mí? –soltó su amigo una risotada.

-Tanto que la perseguías en estos últimos días…

La única intención de Alec al insistir en aquella conversación era tantear a Félix sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Sí, hasta anoche –vio como le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

-Vaya, así que esta vez Félix se te ha adelantado –le dio un codazo Demetri con camaradería, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-Eso parece –se esforzó por sonreír. -¿Valió la pena?

-La palomita resultó ser puro fuego –siseó Félix con satisfacción.

-¿Queréis dejarlo ya? –los cortó Jane con malestar.

Tanto Demetri como Félix comenzaron a reír pero Alec aprovechó para volver su atención a la cena y tratar de controlar sus nervios.

Aquello se escapaba a su comprensión. ¿Por qué Félix se empeñaba en hacerle creer que había estado con Selene? Cuando él sabía que no era así; Selene no había estado con hombre alguno, jamás se había entregado a nadie, excepto a él.

Siguió cenando con el deseo de que todos acabaran y se retiraran cuanto antes. Cuando así fue, mientras sus compañeros se alejaban, tomó a su hermana por el brazo y la detuvo.

-Necesito que me acompañes –le pidió.

La joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Adónde?

-A ver a Selene –le dijo sin reparo. –Parte de tu instrucción son las bondades de las plantas curativas –le recordó. –Seguro que puedes hacer algo por ella.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? –le hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

Alec tuvo que pensar con rapidez para responder a algo que, realmente, no sabía explicar.

-Tal vez su enfermedad la tenga postrada en cama durante semanas –se las ingenió para darle una excusa. –Eso perjudicaría nuestra misión. Ya sabes que nuestros soberanos desean deshacerse del Capitán y su guardia cuanto antes.

Siendo ése el caso, Jane deseó poder negarse a ayudar a Selene para evitar la marcha de Francis, pero no podía desobedecer sin que Alec sospechase algo. Asintió, accediendo y acompañó a su hermano.

Tuvieron que adentrarse en la zona de la servidumbre, quienes, extrañados, los miraban con curiosidad y Jane preguntó por la habitación de Selene a uno de aquellos criados para poder llegar cuanto antes y evitar sus miradas escrutadoras. Al hacerlo, llamaron a la puerta cerrada y, tal y como esperaban, fue Francis quien les abrió. Tenía el cabello revuelto y la tez pálida, que se llenó de sorpresa al verlos frente a él.

-Venimos a interesarnos por tu hermana –le dijo Jane antes de que pudiera articular palabra.

-Pues… tiene mucha fiebre –titubeó aún asombrado.

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Sí, claro –les instó a entrar. –Disculpad mi falta de cortesía.

-Nos hacemos cargo –dijo Alec que miraba hacía la cama de Selene, a la que Jane ya se había acercado para revisarla de cerca. La vio tomar su mano y se le antojó inerte, como sin vida, al igual que su rostro níveo, a excepción de las sombras violáceas bajo sus párpados y un ligero toque sonrosado de sus labios, tan diferente al carmesí que había robado de ellos la noche anterior.

-La fiebre es demasiado alta –le escuchó decir a su hermana y haciendo que Francis reaccionara, caminando hacia ella. Y es que el Capitán no salía de su asombro… si ya le resultaba extraño ver a Jane allí, más lo era que también lo estuviera Alec.

–Le estoy aplicando paños húmedos –le contó, -pero siento que empeora en vez de mejorar. Y además no sé a qué se debe su mal.

-Jane –la llamó su hermano con tono grave. -¿Crees que puedes ayudarla?

Ella asintió.

-Un cocimiento de flores de sauco, verbena y…

-No te pido que me digas cómo hacerlo, sino que lo hagas –sentenció Alec, haciéndola enmudecer durante un momento.

-Por supuesto –alzó su barbilla un tanto seria. –Aunque dudo que encuentre todos los ingredientes en este castillo.

-Yo podría ir a buscarlos al bosque si me indicáis cómo son esas plantas –se ofreció Francis expectante ante la esperanza de curar a su hermana.

-Tardaría más tiempo en explicártelo que en ir a buscarlos yo misma –discrepó.

-Entonces os acompaño. Es demasiado tarde para que vayáis sola…

Él mismo ímpetu con el que pronunció esas palabras fue el mismo que lo hizo detenerse en seco y mirar hacia Selene.

-Yo puedo quedarme con ella –se ofreció Alec.

-¿Haríais eso? –preguntó Francis. La expectativa de pasar unos minutos con Jane, aunque fuera rebuscando entre los arbustos, era más que deseable.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que ella curara mis heridas –le mostró sus manos.

-¿Mi hermana? –se extrañó. -¿Cuándo?

-Anoche, después de que le hablaras de nuestro encuentro…

-¿Yo?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez –los interrumpió Jane que ya estaba en la puerta.

-Sí –obedeció Francis. –Gracias, Lord Alec.

El joven asintió mientras los veía marchar, pensativo y muy confundido porque, la reacción de Francis dejaba patente que él no le había hablado en ningún momento de su ataque de furia ni de las heridas… ¿Por qué ella entonces le dijo lo contrario?

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, tomó la compresa que Selene tenía en la frente para humedecerla y volver a colocársela. Llevado por un impulso, cogió su mano y la acercó a sus labios, suspirando con culpabilidad. Había herido tanto su alma que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. De nuevo lo asaltaron sentimientos encontrados, aunque, viéndola así, decidió no atormentarse. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se recuperara aun si después se pasaba el resto de su vida maldiciéndolo por su vileza.

De pronto, lo que acababa de suceder con Francis volvió a su mente, entremezclándose de forma caprichosa con lo transcurrido durante la cena, las palabras de Félix y las miradas maliciosas de Heidi, asaltándolo una inquietante sospecha. Tal vez, la falta cometida no era sólo suya…

.

.

.

-Es que sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo así –le reprendía Leah a su esposo.

Jacob recorrió con la mirada la mesa y no encontró en ninguno de los comensales muestra alguna de complicidad.

-Edward, no me mires así –resopló. –No es que quiera justificarme pero, en realidad, lo hice por vosotros –lo señaló a él y a Bella. –Además que no había ninguna mala intención al pedirle lo que le pedí –sacudió la mano en dirección a Seth.

-Sólo querías que la embaucara para sonsacarle…

-Dicho así, suena sucio –lo cortó su cuñado. –Y precisamente tú deberías estarme agradecido pues, gracias a mi intervención, os habéis enamorado –se mofó.

-¡Pero serás…!

-Dejadlo ya –quiso poner paz Leah. –La Princesa Tanya os estará escuchando desde su habitación.

-Por cierto, –intervino Rosalie -¿no nos va a acompañar a cenar?

-Le he pedido a Charlotte que vaya a avisarla –le informó Alice, y justo en ese instante la doncella se acercaba a la mesa.

-Majestad, -se dirigió a Alice. –Su Alteza me pide que os lo agradezca pero no tiene apetito.

-Como ella guste, entonces –concordó Alice, pero Charlotte bajó la mirada, sin intención de retirarse. -¿Querías algo más? –le preguntó extrañada.

-No quiero que penséis que me entrometo en asuntos que no me conciernen –comenzaba a excusarse la muchacha.

-Habla con tranquilidad –le pidió Jasper y ella asintió.

-Es que al ir a avisar a la princesa, me ha parecido ver que estaba haciendo su equipaje.

Seth soltó un resoplido, mirando a Jacob con malestar, quien se hizo cargo de la seriedad de la situación.

-Si quieres voy a hablar con ella para explicarle de primera mano mis intenciones –le propuso Jacob.

-Ya le expliqué esta tarde tanto tus intenciones como las mías –negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué intenciones son ésas? –preguntó su hermana con prudencia.

Seth no contestó, limitándose a bajar la cabeza, de pronto, se puso en pie.

-Podéis comenzar sin mí –se dirigió a todos los de la mesa y se encaminó hacia las habitaciones con paso firme. Con la misma decisión golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

-Pasa –escuchó desde dentro.

Debía creer que era una doncella pues seguía con su tarea como si nada, sorprendiéndose sobremanera cuando, al darse la vuelta, se encontró a Seth frente a frente. Sin embargo, disimuló su asombro lo mejor que pudo, volviendo la mirada hacia su equipaje.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó con tono monótono.

-¿Y vos qué estáis haciendo? –su tono, sin embargo, fue bastante duro.

-Creo que salta a la vista –giró su rostro para hacerle un mohín desdeñoso.

-Y también veo que habéis hecho caso omiso a nuestra conversación.

Ella continuó prestando su atención a sus vestidos, así que Seth la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad.

-¿Es que no os importa que os haya confesado que os amo? –dijo soltándola, suavizando su actitud. Veía que la perdía sin tenerla en realidad y eso lo desesperaba, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. -No podéis iros –dijo casi suplicante.

-¿Me lo vais a impedir? –lo desafió ella, alzando su barbilla.

-Si es necesario…

-¿Pero quién os creéis que sois? –le cuestionó ella comenzando a escocerle la garganta, donde se le mezclaba la tristeza y la rabia. -¿Vuestro amor os da permiso para controlar mi vida?

El rictus de Seth cambió al instante y la pesadumbre y el arrepentimiento se hicieron paso.

-Sois igual a mi padre –lo culpabilizó ella y Seth se sintió morir.

-No me digáis eso –le pidió lleno de vergüenza. –Yo os amo de verdad.

-Y yo decido si quiero creeros y si quiero amaros –continuó ella, sintiendo como empezaban a correrle las lágrimas por las mejillas.

Seth bajó la mirada, guardando silencio. No tenía justificación alguna pues, en cierto modo, Tanya tenía razón. Tanta era su ansia de protegerla que la estaba aprisionando.

-Disculpadme –dijo finalmente. –No tengo derecho alguno a entrometerme en lo que decidáis, ni siquiera a insinuarlo, pero quiero pediros algo.

Hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de la princesa, quien se limitó a asentir.

-Quisiera que no confundierais mi impulsividad con egoísmo –comenzó a decirle. –Aunque en realidad sí que soy egoísta, porque os quiero para mí.

De pronto, Seth se acercó a ella, demasiado, tanto que Tanya sentía su aliento en sus mejillas. Estaba casi segura de que iba a besarla. Sin embargo, en un acto que dejó perpleja a Tanya, Seth se quitó su anillo y vio como, con delicadeza, tomaba su mano y lo deslizaba por su dedo, dejando su mano entre la suya. La joven quedó en silencio, sin saber reaccionar, lo que Seth utilizó para continuar su alegato.

–Mi única intención es la de desposaros, porque os amo como jamás creí que se podía amar y mi comportamiento, aunque no es justificable, se debe a que temo perder algo tan bello como lo que siento por vos. Si no sentís lo mismo, no intentaré deteneros si realmente queréis marcharos pero, si sentís algo por mí, dejad que vuestro corazón hable por vos, no habléis por boca de vuestro orgullo, os lo ruego.

Tanya no supo que responder, aunque Seth no se lo tomó a mal, creyó necesario que ella se tomara su tiempo para reflexionar. Así que se inclinó levemente y acercó la mano de la joven, que aún sujetaba entre la suya, para besarla, tras lo que se marchó.

Sus piernas temblorosas la sostuvieron lo justo, hasta que Seth cerró la puerta, derrumbándose sobre la cama. Alzó su mano y observó con incredulidad el anillo. Era un sello de platino con diminutos zafiros engarzados que delineaban la letra S, pero lo importante no era el anillo en sí, sino su significado.

Se tumbó en la cama y continuó observándolo… aquel pequeño trozo de metal representaba todo lo que había deseado, lo que esperaba del amor, algo tan fiero que fuera capaz de desmontar su mundo y volverlo del revés. La pasión de Seth era arrolladora y, aunque ella se metiera en su papel de engreída, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Seth se la llevará con él. Porque por mucho que fingiera, era cierto que lo amaba, igual de cierto como que su orgullo era quien hablaba por ella.

Pasó la noche en una especie de extraña duermevela, donde la realidad se enredaba con los sueños; imaginaba lo que sería dejarse llevar por su corazón, preguntándose cuán feliz podría ser con él cuando el sopor la sorprendía, mostrándole en su ensoñación el rostro de la felicidad, el de Seth.

Así la sorprendió el alba, con la decisión definitiva tomada. Cuantos más rayos de sol iban entrando por su ventana más ardía en deseos de que Seth entrara por la puerta de su habitación para besarla hasta que perdiera el sentido.

Llamaron a la puerta y esos pensamientos ocupando su mente hicieron que se sobresaltara… ¿sería él?

-Adelante –dijo con nerviosismo, sentándose en la cama, pero la llenó la desilusión al comprobar que era una de las doncellas la que entraba. Angela, creía recordar.

Supuso que vendría a decirle que el desayuno estaba listo, pero no le pasó desapercibido el rictus grave de la joven.

-¿Sucede algo? –quiso saber.

-Disculpadme que os moleste –se excusó Angela. –Me han pedido que venga a buscaros porque… -vaciló, -porque vuestro padre acaba de llegar.

A quien se le crispó ahora el rictus fue a Tanya.

Llegó al comedor arrastrando el miedo en sus pasos. No había duda posible en cuanto a las intenciones de su padre, de hecho, era muy capaz de tomarla del brazo y llevársela a rastras de allí. Todos aguardaban en mitad de la estancia, hablando entre sí, su padre con Carlisle, ambos con semblante tenso. Fue directa hacia él, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que viniera, pero alguien se cruzó en su camino, impidiéndoselo.

-Buenos días, amor –Seth besó con suavidad sus labios. –Discúlpame, pero dormías tan plácidamente que no he querido despertarte.

Tanya trató de esbozar una sonrisa, sin saber muy bien que estaba ocurriendo realmente. Primero la llegada de su padre, luego ese beso y esas palabras… la confusión la invadía, aunque permitió que Seth tomara su brazo para enredarlo con el suyo.

-¡Tanya! –exclamó entonces su padre al percatarse en ese momento de la presencia de su hija. –Apártate, entrometido –le increpó a Seth, haciendo que se alejara un par de pasos de ella.

-Pa… padre –balbuceó ella. -¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¿Y te atreves a pedirme explicaciones? –se enfureció tomándola del brazo con brusquedad.

Todos se voltearon a mirar la escena, incluso Carlisle hizo ademán de intervenir, pero quien finalmente sí lo hizo fue Seth interponiéndose entre Tanya y su padre.

-Vos seréis su padre pero ahora yo soy su esposo y mal haría mi papel si permitiera que alguien la vapuleara frente a mí, incluso vos –recitó con la barbilla alzada y el pecho lleno de valentía.

Un silencio sepulcral se alzó en la sala. Todos se miraban los unos a los otros, sin comprender, excepto Seth, que seguía enfrentando al rey con su actitud firme, y Tanya, que intentaba disimular su sorpresa al haber entendido finalmente las intenciones del joven.

-¿Es eso cierto? –masculló Eleazar apretando la mandíbula. -¿Es tu esposo?

-Sí –pronunció ella con toda la seguridad que fue capaz de reunir.

-¿Cómo lo has permitido? –ahora el rey se dirigió a Carlisle quien no podía ocultar su asombro. –Creí que eras mi amigo.

-Él nada tiene que ver –le cortó Seth. –Temíamos que se opusieran así que nos casamos en secreto, anoche –añadió.

-Mientes –le desafió el rey.

Entonces Seth tomó la mano de Tanya y le mostró el sello que le había dado la noche anterior.

-Acudimos a una aldea que cuenta con una pequeña iglesia –le ratificó. –Una pareja de campesinos hicieron las veces de testigos muy gustosos a cambio de unas monedas –agregó con la misma seguridad.

-Siendo así pagarás cara esta afrenta –dijo entonces desenvainando su espada.

-Detente, Eleazar –le pidió Carlisle mientras todos miraban lo que sucedía con estupor.

-No pienso luchar con vos –negó sin embargo Seth, sin moverse un ápice. –No lucharé contra el padre de mi esposa, haciéndola sufrir si os hiriese.

-Pues a mí poco me importa hacerlo contra su esposo –farfulló Eleazar con rabia, levantando su mandoble.

-Si lo matas a él, tendrás que matarme a mí también –se interpuso de repente Tanya entre su filo y el cuerpo de Seth.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a morir por él? –demandó su padre con furia.

-Le amo –respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –Voy a compartir mi vida con él y, si es necesario, también la muerte.

Eleazar observó unos segundos a su hija antes de bajar por fin el arma.

-Tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en ti –susurró con impotencia.

-¿Usándome como moneda de cambio para salvar tu reino? –inquirió ella con una mueca.

-Te recuerdo que también es el tuyo –espetó él con dureza. –Aunque después de esto…

-Imagino que no seré bien recibida –apretó los puños entre los pliegues de su vestido.

Su padre no respondió. Se limitó a mirarla con gesto inescrutable durante unos instantes. Luego desvió la mirada hacia Carlisle e inclinó levemente la cabeza, tras lo que se marchó.

Tanya sintió que parte de su corazón se iba con él pues, a pesar de lo que le había hecho, seguía siendo su padre.

-Verás que con el tiempo recapacita –le escuchó decir a Carlisle.

-Pero mientras tanto, -le cortó Leah, -no estaría mal que nos explicaras lo de tu boda –se dirigió a su hermano con cierta dureza.

Sin embargo, Seth le devolvió una mirada lánguida y abatida.

-Es todo mentira –pronunció con lo que bien parecía pesar.

Y esa misma pesadumbre vio Tanya en sus ojos cuando la miró fugazmente antes de marcharse. Porque no hacía falta mayor explicación. Todos comprendieron que su único afán fue librar a la joven del destino que su padre había previsto para ella. Tanya bajó el rostro y fijó la vista en el sello que brillaba en su dedo.

-¿Estás bien? –se interesó Alice.

Volvió a levantar el rostro y le sonrió agradecida.

-No –le respondió, -pero no tardaré en estarlo.

Y salió en la misma dirección en la que lo había hecho Seth. Lo alcanzó en el jardín. Había golpeado enfurecido el tronco de un árbol tras lo que había apoyado su frente en él, mortificado. Ella se acercó por detrás y tocó su hombro, sorprendiéndolo. Sin duda no la había oído llegar.

-Tanya, yo… -comenzó a disculparse.

-No todo es mentira –lo interrumpió ella y Seth frunció el ceño mostrando su confusión y, aunque a Tanya le hubiera bastado repetirle las palabras que había pronunciado, prefirió mostrárselo. Así que alzó sus brazos para rodear su cuello y buscó sus labios con los suyos.

El titubeo de Seth duró un segundo, el que necesitó para convencerse de que aquello era cierto, pero el aliento de Tanya sobre su boca era un sueño hecho realidad. La estrechó con fuerza mientras la besaba con impaciencia, deseando capturar todo su dulzor por completo ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuera un espejismo, pero notaba los dedos de Tanya enredándose en su largo cabello y sus labios suaves acariciando los suyos, como tantas veces él había deseado, tanto que alargó ese beso hasta que nos les quedó una brizna de aliento.

-Perdóname –la escuchó susurrar.

-No hay nada que perdonar –le aseguró él, acariciando su mejilla.

-Anoche no debí dejarte marchar –se reprochó a sí misma. –Tenías razón. Era mi orgullo el que me hacía actuar así.

-No he podido dormir, pensando que no volvería a verte jamás, ahogado por la impotencia –reconoció. –Sin embargo, mil noches en vela bien valen la pena si luego voy a tenerte así, entre mis brazos.

Tanya apoyó su mejilla en su pecho y se dejó abrazar.

-Creí que mi padre me arrancaría de tu lado.

-Sé que ha sido un vil engaño –lamentó Seth. –Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de poder proteger tu libertad aunque no quisieras disfrutarla a mi lado.

-Pero sí que quiero –alzó ella su rostro para mirarlo y que viera la verdad en sus ojos. –Lo que más deseo es convertirme en tu esposa, si aún lo quieres tú –sonrió con coquetería.

Seth sonrió y buscó sus labios. Era la mejor respuesta que podía darle, aunque no tardó en separarse de ella y tirar de su brazo.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –se quejó ella, echando ya de menos sus labios.

-A contárselo a los demás –sonrió ampliamente. –Quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes.

Tanya lanzó una risita traviesa y lo siguió con gusto. Se respiraba un aire de gravedad en la sala y que se transformó en confusión al verlos llegar sonrientes y cogidos de la mano.

-Que me aspen si lo entiendo –masculló Jacob medio en broma.

-Creo que la idea de ingresar en el convento ya no entra dentro de vuestros planes de futuro, ¿verdad? –alegó Bella con un guiño.

Seth tenía toda la intención de explicar lo sucedido hacía unos minutos con el padre de Tanya y pedir disculpas por la escena de la que habían sido partícipes sin pretenderlo, pero todos en la sala se habían acercado a ellos para felicitarlos.

-Tenemos boda –aventuró Alice con su acostumbrado entusiasmo, acercándose a Tanya. -¿O no? –dudó al ver cierta angustia en su rostro.

-Sí –afirmó ella mirando a Seth con complicidad. –Es sólo que esta dicha me hace sentir un tanto culpable después de lo sucedido con mi padre.

-Ya te dije que acabará por aceptarlo –le repitió Carlisle. –De hecho, no me extrañaría que ya haya empezado hacerlo en vista de la forma en la que se ha marchado.

-Ojala –suspiró.

-Ten confianza –le reiteró Esme.

-Además, ahora deberías pensar en tu felicidad –le señaló Rosalie.

Tanya agradeció su gesto, significaba mucho después de la rivalidad que había existido en el pasado entre ellas, más bien provocado por ella misma.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo –anunció Emmett.

-Cacería a la vista –bromeó Edward.

-Pues no es mala idea –afirmó. –Creo que les estamos dando una tregua demasiado larga a los habitantes del bosque.

Todos rieron pero la propuesta de Emmett acabó reafirmándose y los hombres concordaron en salir a cazar después del desayuno. Las mujeres quedaron a la mesa, charlando y comentando la buena nueva.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos con los preparativos –se había ofrecido Esme. -¿Os casaréis en Tarsus? –le preguntó la reina.

-En realidad no hemos hablado de eso pero imagino que sí –supuso ella. –Lo que me hace pensar…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Leah por todas.

-Que tal vez tu padre no vea con buenos ojos nuestra unión –le confesó su temor. –Imagino que habría imaginado para su príncipe heredero un matrimonio que le otorgase una alianza ventajosa con algún otro reino.

-Mi padre nunca ha buscado alianzas –la tranquilizó. –Cuenta con buenos amigos que siempre acudirían en su ayuda en caso de necesitarlo.

-Tampoco creo que sea plato de buen gusto contar con una princesa desheredada como nuera –siguió lamentándose ella. –Tal vez habría que ponerle sobre aviso –le planteó ella, -escribirle, para que no le llegue la noticia de improviso. Seth me comentó una vez que había estado enfermo.

-Creo que estás exagerando –alegó Bella.

-Cosas peores se han visto por aquí –bromeó Rosalie y, que lo dijera precisamente ella hizo reír a todas las demás, a todas menos a Alice, quien parecía distraída, con la mirada perdida. Justo en ese momento, Ilsïk rompió a llorar en su cuna así que se levantó a consolarlo, apenas consiguiéndolo. Se la veía un tanto angustiada y el niño parecía notarlo.

-¿Estás bien, prima?

-No lo sé –reconoció. –He sentido de repente una opresión en el pecho.

-Tal vez Carlisle no debería haberse ido –lamentó Esme. –Podría haberte revisado.

-No creo que sea nada –trató de restarle importancia Alice, dejando que Rosalie se ocupara del niño, a la que le costó un poco más de la cuenta calmarlo.

No terminaba de dejarlo en la cuna cuando, de repente los hombres entraron en tropel en la sala, encabezados por Emmett. Todas los miraron sorprendidas, apenas hacía una hora que se habían marchado, pero lo que las preocupó sobre manera fueron sus rostros contritos, así que fueron a su encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Rosalie a su esposo.

-¿Dónde está Jasper? –demandó Alice al no verlo con ellos.

-No ha vuelto aquí, entonces –miró Emmett con cara de circunstancias a Edward, quien se atusaba con nerviosismo los cabellos.

-¿Qué…?

-Nadie en el castillo lo ha visto –exclamó Peter que entraba en ese instante a la carrera en la sala.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué ocurre? –comenzó Alice a exasperarse. -¿Dónde está mi esposo?

-No lo sabemos –habló ahora Jacob.

-¿Cómo?

La inquietud se hizo presa de todas las mujeres mientras Alice creía que el alma iba a abandonar su cuerpo. Ilsïk comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Explicaos –les exigió Alice acudiendo a consolarlo.

-Cazábamos cuando salió detrás de un ciervo al que había herido –comenzó a explicarles Carlisle con la poca calma con la que contaba. –En vista de su tardanza, acudimos en su busca. Sólo encontramos su caballo.

-Tal vez se cayó pero lo hemos buscado por la zona y no había ni rastro de él –añadió Seth.

-Confiábamos en que hubiera vuelto de algún modo al castillo –concluyó Edward con la voz rasgada.

Pero no había vuelto.

Alice, con Ilsïk pegado a su pecho, sabía que algo grave le había sucedido, su corazón se lo decía. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla pero se apresuró en secarla, queriendo reflejar una fortaleza que, en realidad, no tenía.

-Hay que seguir buscándolo –sentenció entonces, tratando de que la desesperación que sentía no se reflejara en sus palabras. –Así tengamos que recorrer el mundo entero para encontrarlo.

.

.

.

-Toma esta bolsa con monedas –se la entregaba Victoria a Douglas. –Repártela con esa muchacha que tan buen servicio nos ha prestado.

Miró hacia el jergón donde lo habían depositado y sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Vivirá? –preguntó él.

-Debe hacerlo –rió con malicia. –De poco me sirve muerto.

-Lo buscarán aquí.

-Puede ser –asintió ella, -pero tú me avisaras si eso sucede para estar preparada en mis respuestas.

-Como ordenéis –accedió el criado.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay ni rastro de nuestra presencia en el bosque? –quiso cerciorarse.

-Sí, señora.

-De acuerdo –lo miró con recelo. –Ahora paséate por los arrabales, toda información que puedas obtener será buena.

Douglas inclinó la cabeza en gesto de obediencia y abandonó la cabaña. Victoria se dirigió hacia el jergón, tomando una compresa húmeda para limpiar una herida sangrante situada en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Tal vez se habían excedido y en cierto modo se alegraba, todo sufrimiento sería poco. Además, que tardara un poco más de la cuenta en despertar no iba a influir en sus planes. En realidad, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

* * *

**Hola! Estoy viva! Ya no recuerdo ni el tiempo que hace que actualicé por última vez pero entre la nueva operación del brazo y la niña que me exige todo mi tiempo, pues eso mismo, que no tengo tiempo de nada y valga la redundancia. Así que seguiré actualizando cuando pueda. Un besazo y mil gracias a quienes sigáis ahí! Ojala os haya gustado!**


	17. Capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

–Selene… pequeña, abre los ojos.

La muchacha sacudió las manos frente a su rostro, tratando de ocultar los fuertes rayos de sol que parecían querer perforar sus pupilas.

–Selene –la voz de su hermano vibraba de ansiedad e impaciencia. –Selene, ¿puedes oírme?

–Francis –susurró ella, abriendo por fin los ojos.

Su hermano estaba arrodillado cerca de su cama y había tomado una de sus manos que besaba con devoción y alivio. Aquellos destellos de fuego que tan bien conocía brillaban en sus ojos grises, aunque una intensa sombra violácea bajo ellos reflejaba una profunda fatiga.

–Gracias al Cielo que has despertado.

Francis la tomó por los hombros y la apretó contra su pecho.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien. Yo…

–Me has tenido con el alma en vilo –la apartó un poco para poder ver su rostro y convencerse de que realmente estaba bien. –Has estado inconsciente, con una fiebre altísima –le explicó, –y no sabía qué hacer contigo. Si no hubiera sido por Lady Jane y Lord Alec…

Con tan extrema palidez, el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo bien latente. Y, para empeorarlo todo, no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada a su hermano.

Él, sin embargo, la tomó por la barbilla y le obligó a hacerlo. Selene creyó que encontraría reprobación en sus ojos pero se mostraban tiernos, hasta comprensivos.

–Así que todo esto tiene que ver con Lord Alec…

–No sé de qué hablas –consiguió finalmente apartarse.

–Sólo sé que has estado postrada en esta cama casi dos días –le dijo con calma, –y en los que él no hacía más que venir a interesarse por ti.

Selene no pudo ocultar su asombro.

–De hecho, más de una vez ha quedado a tu cuidado cuando yo me he visto en la necesidad de ausentarme.

Selene abrió aún más los ojos mientras el arrebol de sus mejillas se hacía más intenso. Francis, por su parte, guardó silencio durante unos segundos, observándola. Luego alzó una mano hasta su rostro y la tomó por la nuca, llevándola hacia su pecho.

–Así que es él –susurró contra su cabello.

–No –negó ella, tragándose las lágrimas. –No puede serlo, no quiero que lo sea.

–Sé por experiencia que uno no puede decidir sobre eso –su voz sonó a lamento.

–Pero se supone que el amor es algo bello.

–No siempre –besó sus cabellos. –Si es correspondido puede ser lo más hermoso que puede sentirse en este mundo –suspiró con pesar. –Pero un amor malogrado puede enfermar el espíritu, incluso el cuerpo –resopló tratando de contenerse. –¿Qué ha sucedido entre vosotros, Selene? Sabes que nunca he querido entrometerme en…

–Entonces no lo hagas ahora –le cortó ella con lo que parecía una súplica.

–Hermana, –apretó la mandíbula, –si ese hombre es el causante de un dolor tal que tu cuerpo apenas ha podido soportarlo, lo mínimo que se merece es que lo mate.

–¡No!

–¿Y lo defiendes? –le reprochó.

Ella negó categóricamente.

–Lo amas entonces –lamentó. –¡No lo merece!

–Lo sé –sacudió la cabeza y las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos. –Y por eso mismo yo soy la única culpable de esto –le tomó las manos. –Francis, por favor.

Él bajó el rostro, suspirando.

–Ya estoy mejor –trató de convencerlo. –Terminaré de recuperarme muy pronto.

–Tus ilusiones rotas, tu corazón… eso no sanará tan fácilmente –la miró lleno de ternura.

–Pero lo hará algún día –le dijo reflejando en su voz y su rostro una esperanza que realmente no sentía.

Francis alzó su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

–¿Capitán Francis?

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Alec tras la puerta. Francis miró a su hermana, cauteloso.

–Le pediré que se marche.

–No –lo detuvo ella. –No le des más importancia de la que necesito darle yo. Algún día tendré que enfrentarlo y hoy es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Haciendo un mohín de reticencia, caminó hacia la puerta y abrió.

–Lord Alec –lo saludó, apartándose del umbral e invitándolo a pasar.

Apenas había dado un paso dentro de la habitación cuando la vio recostada en la cama. Le fue difícil disimular aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios al ver que por fin había despertado… que estaba viva. Jamás en su vida había conocido el miedo pero supuso que la desagradable y fría sensación que le licuaba las entrañas cada vez que la veía inerte en aquella cama se le parecía mucho.

Tragó saliva tratando de aclarar su garganta, de buscar su voz sin verse delatado y de calmar el temblor de sus manos que habían empezado a sudar más de la cuenta.

–Ya veo que estás mejor –dijo con el tono más monótono que le fue posible.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

–Ha sido gracias a vuestra atención y los cuidados de vuestra hermana –le dio el mérito Francis.

–Yo no he hecho nada –respondió Alec casi cortante, asaltado por la culpabilidad de haberla postrado en esa cama al haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos.

–En cualquier caso, os lo agradezco –insistió Francis.

Alec se encogió de hombros como si no quisiera darle ninguna importancia.

–En realidad he venido a traerte esto –le entregó lo que parecía una misiva. –Quien se la ha entregado a uno de nuestros guardias le ha informado de su importancia y de la urgencia de que llegara a tus manos y yo, bueno, no he considerado oportuno que te importunase alguien ajeno, dadas las circunstancias –mintió, porque había estado buscando una excusa para poder ir a verla y aquella carta había sido su salvación.

Con presteza, Francis la tomó y comenzó a leerla.

–Son malas noticias –supuso Selene al ver como se iba transformando el rictus de su hermano conforme iba leyendo.

–El Rey Jasper ha desaparecido.

–¿Qué? –se alarmó ella, incluso Alec se mostró asombrado aunque realmente no lo estuviera tanto. Lady Victoria y su eficacia.

–Me necesitan –prosiguió Francis, –a todos. Debemos regresar enseguida –comenzó a caminar por la estancia con nerviosismo. –Debo informar a vuestros soberanos –le dijo a Alec, –y disponer a toda mi gente de inmediato para partir y debo… Tú… –alzó de pronto el rostro hacia su hermana.

–Estoy bien –le aseguró ella. –Puedo hacer el viaje en una de las carretas.

–¿Estás segura?

–No pienso quedarme aquí, –miró fugazmente a Alec, –por una simple indisposición con semejante desgracia sobre nosotros.

–Una simple indisposición –masculló Francis, disgustado.

–No hay tiempo para tonterías –le recordó Selene. –Dispón todo para que podamos partir cuanto antes.

Francis asintió y tras besarla en la frente, se marchó. Estaba tan afectado que ni se percató del hecho de que Alec no había salido tras él, permaneciendo en la habitación, con Selene.

–Os agradecería que os marcharais –le dijo ella sin mirarlo. –Debo prepararme para el viaje.

–No creo que estés en condiciones de hacer un viaje tan largo.

Alec apretó los labios. Que lo partiese un rayo si estaba pidiéndole que se quedara.

–¡Lo que vos penséis me tiene sin cuidado! –exclamó ella entonces, mirándolo con ojos fieros.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Alec habría hecho pagar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a hablarle así, pero Selene… Selene tenía derecho a lanzarlo de cabeza a los infiernos.

–Lo sé, –bajó el rostro, –pero aún así quiero que sepas que me alegra que estés mejor.

–¿Acaso os sentíais culpable? –se mofó ella. –Debería alegrarme de que así fuera pero, en realidad, no tengo interés alguno en vuestros remordimientos.

–Pues no tendrás intención de regodearte en ello pero, aún así, te diré que no he sido capaz de conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que sucedió aquella noche.

–Me sorprende –alzó las cejar con incredulidad. –Creí que lo habríais olvidado en cuanto abandoné vuestros aposentos.

Alec apretó los puños contra sus costados. No entendía por qué permanecía allí dándole explicaciones que claramente ella no quería. Y tampoco entendía esa necesidad de hacerlo igualmente. Por todos los Cielos, iba a humillarse como no lo había hecho nunca, lo estaba haciendo ya, pero aquella necesidad de justificarse frente a ella era lo único que era capaz de reconocer en toda aquella vorágine de sentimientos que campaban a sus anchas y sin control alguno dentro de él.

–No creo que pueda olvidarlo en toda mi vida –dijo entonces y Selene tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por continuar respirando.

–No entiendo por qué –logró decir, alzando la barbilla para tratar de mostrarse altiva y segura. –No creo que haya sido la primera mujer a la que habéis desflorado.

–Dicho así suena sucio –se molestó él.

–¿Y cómo queréis que lo diga? –lanzó una carcajada fruto de la propia incredulidad. –¿Os gusta más si os digo que tomasteis mi doncellez?

–¿Tan poco valor le das que te resulta tan fácil burlarte? –se acercó a ella, amenazante.

–Reírme de mí misma es lo poco que me queda después de aquello –apretó los labios. –Y sabed que os entregué lo más preciado que tenía.

–¿Por qué? –casi le gritó. Apretó aún más los puños, conteniéndose los deseos de agarrarla, de tocarla. –¿Por qué yo?

–¿Es que también queréis llevaros la poca dignidad que poseo obligándome a decíroslo?

Sin ser capaz de reprimirse por más tiempo, Alec se sentó en la cama, la tomó de los brazos y suplicó.

–Por favor…

Selene jamás había visto esa mirada en él. Sus ojos verdes siempre la habían mirado con frialdad, con ira, incluso con deseo mientras la hacía suya, pero jamás con un ruego, con la súplica de un condenado que busca la salvación. Vio a un hombre perdido y atormentado en esos ojos que no olvidaría nunca.

–Por amor –le susurró y esa palabra que Alec tanto esperaba, que tanto temía, golpeó su pecho de un modo implacable.

No fue capaz de decir nada, no podía decirle que toda esa tortura, ese tormento que le consumía por dentro, respondía a aquel mismo nombre. Y no porque no fuera así, sino porque no debía serlo, no podía serlo. No le estaba permitido y menos siendo ella quien era, parte de ese mundo que amenazaba con destruir el suyo.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que ese silencio lo cubriría todo, lo negaría, y si bien no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras, tampoco podía dejar que las de Selene se las llevara el viento.

La besó. Creyó que nunca había sido capaz de besar a una mujer con semejante lentitud y dulzura y, aunque existía el riesgo de que Selene lo rechazara, él no se permitió ni el planteárselo siquiera. Aquel beso podía durar un segundo, o toda la vida, pero a él lo único que le importaba era acariciar esa boca, despacio y por completo, saboreando la piel de sus labios e impregnándose de su aroma para no deshacerse de él jamás. Sus manos, que durante un momento se habían convertido en garras, se soltaron para acariciar sus brazos hasta su espalda, para envolverla después entre los suyos. Sintió a Selene hundirse sobre su pecho, su cuerpo laxo y dócil y, aunque bien podía ser debido a su debilidad, Alec quería pensar que aquello que impulsaba sus delicadas manos a enredarse entre su pelo era ese amor que momentos antes le había confesado y del que no era merecedor.

Al diablo con eso. Ya lo lamentaría después, ya tendría tiempo de fustigarse por no ser capaz de retener a su lado a la única mujer en el mundo que lo haría vibrar, sentir. Por el momento solo quería besar sus labios y acariciar toda su piel. Era deliciosa, bien lo sabía ya, y se permitió llenarse de dicha al sentir que también era besado, y acariciado, siendo ése uno de los momentos más bellos que podría atesorar en su vida. Aunque había otro más, el momento en que se unieron para convertirse en uno solo. Se sorprendió al pensar que daría la vida por volver a tenerla y poder amarla con lentitud, con la suavidad de ese beso, entregándole todo lo que merecía y que nunca podría darle.

Con reticencia, se obligó a separarse de ella cuando casi estaban sin aliento, aventurándose a acariciar sus labios una vez más, breve pero intensamente. Y luego sus ojos se encadenaron a los suyos. Brillaban de emoción y de tristeza, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Que los Cielos lo fulminasen pero, lo que deseaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa era permanecer al lado de esa mujer.

–Alec…

–No –susurró, tapando su boca con sus dedos. No quería escuchar nada. Había correspondido a su beso pero la había herido profundamente y, cuando ese dolor volviera a la superficie, cosa que no tardaría en hacer, lo único que podría salir de sus labios eran reproches y desprecio. Ese beso sería lo último que se llevaría de ella.

Acarició suavemente su mejilla, por la que ya vagaba una lágrima solitaria y, reprimiendo las ansias de volver a besarla, se puso en pie y se marchó.

.

.

.

Francis se colocó el pantalón y continuó secando sus cabellos enérgicamente. Estaba realmente agotado. Además de organizar su partida y de informar a los Reyes de Volterra de su marcha, había tenido que dejar indicaciones precisas de cómo continuar con el proceso de instauración de su monarquía en aquellas tierras y de cómo solucionar eventuales complicaciones. No se podía hacer de la noche a la mañana, de hecho, aún faltaba mucho trabajo por delante, pero la buena voluntad de la Reina Alice al mandarlo allí para que aquella transición fuera lo más pacífica posible ya no tenía cabida, como tampoco la tenía su necesidad de permanecer allí. El deber para con su Rey era lo primero y su desaparición lo llevaba de vuelta a Los Lagos, a buscarlo sin descanso hasta dar con él.

Se sentó en la cama con el lienzo húmedo entre las manos y resopló. Había estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera había podido ver a Jane, ni siquiera a la hora de las comidas pues él lo había hecho a destiempo y en la cocina. Pero necesitaba verla, tenía que verla antes de partir, hablarle y… convencerla.

Dios. Se sentía un ser tan egoísta. A pesar de aquella tragedia, lo que más le pesaba era tener que separarse de Jane pues, una vez que él abandonase Adamón, un futuro para ambos, juntos, era más bien improbable. Si ella aceptase irse con él…

Bien pensado, tampoco era una idea tan descabellada. Ella lo amaba, nunca se lo había dicho, eso era cierto, pero él sabía que lo amaba, podía sentirlo cada vez que la estrechaba entre sus brazos y él… él la amaba con locura. Nunca creyó poder amar así a una mujer, ni volvería a hacerlo con tal intensidad. Después de Jane, no habría ninguna más y no podía perderla. Siempre se había dicho que, el día que encontrara a la mujer que tenía destinada, lucharía por ella y ese momento había llegado.

Llamaron a la puerta. Con premura, se levantó y soltó el paño, y comenzó a colocarse la camisa.

–Adelante –dijo sin apenas terminar de hacerlo. De hecho, sus dedos se detuvieron y se abrió su sonrisa al ver que era Jane quien estaba tras la puerta.

–Os llamo con el pensamiento, Milady –murmuró, tirando de su brazo para hacer que sus labios se encontraron con los suyos en un beso impaciente. Ella, sin embargo, no se dejó llevar, parecía inquieta. Se separó de él y caminó hacia el interior de la recámara, esperando que él cerrase la puerta.

–Vengo de despedirme de Selene –le dijo al fin, con la mirada baja y jugueteando con sus dedos entre los pliegues del vestido. –Le he dado unos brebajes que deberá tomar en el camino, aún está un poco débil.

–Gracias –respondió él, estudiándola. Ella le rehuía la mirada.

–Y tú, ¿ya lo tienes todo listo?

–No –caminó hacia ella. –Aún me falta lo más importante.

Jane cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, como si hubiera llegado el momento que tanto temía.

–Por favor, no me lo pidas –sus ojos realmente reflejaban una súplica, como si aquella petición pudiera costarle la vida. –Sabes que no puedo ir contigo.

–Y tú sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.

–Francis, por todos los Cielos –se sentó en la cama. Más bien se derrumbó, con el rostro entre las manos, atormentada. Había tratado de prepararse durante todo el día para aquello pero había sido inútil.

Él se sentó a su lado y le hizo soltar las manos. Una lágrima corría por su mejilla que ella se apresuró en secar.

–No puedo –susurró.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué te vas tú? –preguntó Jane a cambio.

–Me debo a mi Rey –Francis alzó la barbilla, solemne, como si aquella pregunta estuviera fuera de lugar. –Mi deber es protegerlo con mi propia vida si es necesario, ahora más que nunca.

–Entonces no te costará entender que yo consagré la mía a mis Soberanos –apuntó ella de modo certero.

–¿En qué forma? –inquirió él molesto, sin llegar a comprender a qué se refería.

–Al igual que tú, también tengo obligaciones –respondió de forma esquiva.

Con el ceño fruncido, Francis se puso en pie, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de arriba abajo. ¿Qué obligaciones eran las que la ataban a ellos? ¿Acaso dirigía la Guardia, o controlaba a la servidumbre? Ni siquiera sabía que su lugar en la Corte fuera tan importante. Por el amor de Dios, ¡si nunca la había visto cruzar más de dos palabras con ellos!

–¿Cuáles son tus obligaciones para con ellos? –insistió aunque más calmado, pero esperando una respuesta. –¿Cuál es exactamente tu cometido?

Ella se limitó a bajar la mirada mordiéndose el labio.

–¿Necesitas tiempo para buscar una excusa? –preguntó él con frialdad. –¿O quieres que sea yo el que te diga la verdad?

Aquello le hizo alzar la vista, con temor.

–Así que es eso… –murmuró él y Jane sintió un creciente desasosiego en su interior. ¿Acaso él sabía…?

Francis resopló.

–¿A qué verdad te refieres? –a Jane casi se le crispó la voz. Se veía descubierta.

–Basta con que me digas que no me amas para que yo mismo te abra la puerta y te deje marchar.

Ella cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que le oprimía los pulmones, pero no al sentirse aliviada, si no por aquel dolor que le cruzó el pecho de modo repentino. Que el Astro Sol la iluminase. Supo que habría preferido escuchar que Francis lo había averiguado todo a esas palabras. Y el dolor se hacía aún más intenso al ver esa mirada de hielo que la atravesaba.

–Vete le repitió él, con dureza, –pero antes necesito que me lo digas. Dime que todo este tiempo ha sido un juego para ti, pura vanidad femenina que disfrutaba al sentirse admirada y deseada.

Jane se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar, entumecida por aquella dolorosa y, a su pesar, justa acusación.

–Sería tan fácil hacerlo –asintió. –Tan sencillo como pronunciar esas tres palabras, no te amo, para que me dejaras marchar sin más y que nuestras vidas volvieran a retomar el rumbo que tenían destinado, sin importarme lo que pudieras creer o pensar de mí después.

Jane se tragó un sollozo que luchaba por salir de su garganta.

–Pero tú lo has cambiado todo, maldito seas –pronunció ahora con una rabia que nacía de un lugar desconocido. –Y maldita sea yo por no haber sabido luchar contra lo que me haces sentir.

–Jane…

–Sí, te amo –le cortó con brusquedad, notando como las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir sin poder contenerlas. –Jamás creí que diría estas palabras, como jamás creí que las sentiría. Y también siento que el corazón se me hace añicos al saber que te marchas sin mí.

–Entonces, ven conmigo.

–¡No puedo! –se exasperó ella.

–¿Por qué no, maldita sea? –apretó los puños con desesperación.

–¡Morirás! –le gritó bañada en lágrimas. –Ambos moriremos, pero si me quedo, al menos mi muerte habrá valido la pena.

–¿De qué demonios hablas?

Jane se apretó los ojos con las manos. Todo le daba vueltas y se sentía confusa, abatida, así que ni se esforzó en contener sus palabras.

–Tu amor no puede salvarme de mi destino –sentenció ella. –El precio que estoy pagando por amarte es muy alto pero acabo de descubrir que no me importará pagarlo por ti. Por eso, nada de lo que hagas o digas hará que abandone este castillo.

Francis apenas era capaz de respirar. Las palabras de Jane retumbaban en su mente como un galimatías sin pies ni cabeza pero, por extraño que pareciera, le hizo comprender. Siempre había estado equivocado, desde un principio. Pensó que la fuerza de su amor sería suficiente para superarlo todo, que su lucha bastaría para salir victorioso, peleando por los dos, contra todo y todos, incluso si Jane luchaba contra ella misma. Pero nunca bastaría, aunque ella lo amara, nunca bastaría. Porque Jane no estaba luchando contra ella misma, luchaba contra él.

Se sintió vencido por aquella muchacha que lo miraba con ojos llorosos y llenos de amor. Dios Santo, aunque no le hubiera dicho que lo amaba hacia unos instantes, lo habría sabido; esa mirada se lo estaba gritando. Y del mismo modo supo que la perdería en cuanto saliese por esa puerta. De hecho, Jane se estaba levantando de la cama para hacerlo ya.

–No –le pidió, tomándola por un brazo.

–Francis…

–Ya sé que no vendrás conmigo –lamentó profundamente. –Es sólo que no quiero que nos despidamos así.

Jane sabía que era absurdo alargar aquella agonía pero todo su ser rogaba por permanecer con él un poco más.

–¿De qué nos serviría? –se resistió, sin embargo.

Francis le soltó el brazo sólo con la intención de tomar su rostro entre ambas manos y acercarla a su boca.

–Quiero un momento que poder atesorar para el resto de mi vida –susurró mientras depositaba suaves y húmedos besos en sus labios. –Un momento contigo, compartido contigo, en el que no tenga que robarte los besos o desear que me acaricies.

Francis atrapó un suspiró que escapó de la boca temblorosa de Jane, toda ella temblaba. Soltó sus mejillas para anclar sus manos alrededor de su cintura y acercarla a él, haciéndola estremecerse, aunque volvió a tensarse al instante.

–Francis, yo…

Él se separó de sus labios buscando su mirada.

–No te estoy pidiendo más de lo que quieras darme –le dijo con suavidad, sin exigencias. –Podría conformarme con un simple beso si sientes que es lo único que puedes entregarme. Pero hazlo –le rogó anhelante.

Jane alzó sus manos hasta su camisa entreabierta y se agarró de ella, apoyando su frente en su pecho desnudo. Su aroma a hombre y a jabón le invadió los sentidos, al igual que el calor de su piel. Que los demonios de la noche la devorasen si no había querido entregárselo todo desde la primera vez que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos aquella vez que la salvó en el lago.

Las manos de Francis comenzaron a recorrer su espalda mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el de ella, sin premura, casi pidiendo permiso para conseguir ese beso, esa caricia sincera que deseaba de ella. Jane ya no lo dudó más y buscó sus labios para entregarle hasta el alma a través de ellos.

Francis no pudo evitar gemir al sentir que la boca de Jane se fundía con la suya, ardiente y suave, pero debía mantener su palabra y contenerse, no dar ningún paso más allá de los que ella quisiera dar. Pero era tan dulce… Sus manos subieron por su espalda hasta su nuca despejada y acarició la suave piel de sus mejillas con sus pulgares, deseando que ese beso no acabara jamás. Podría ser el último y temía que no sería suficiente.

Sin embargo, fue ella la que se separó de él, aunque sin alejarse, simplemente para mirarlo, y Francis comprendió que su intención era la de grabar su imagen en su memoria. Sentía que lo acariciaba con los ojos y para su deleite, fueron sus labios los que empezaron a hacerlo después. Primero uno de sus marcados pómulos, luego el otro, su frente, el vello de su barbilla, su cuello… era deliciosa, aunque también una tortura pues, mientras sus labios bajaban hasta la clavícula, sus manos se introducían por debajo de su camisa hasta sus hombros, empujándola desde ahí para hacerla resbalar por sus brazos, hasta el suelo. Aunque no se detuvo ahí.

Siguió recorriendo su torso con los ojos y las manos y su boca, su pectorales, su firme abdomen, incluso se permitió el girar para continuar con su espalda, sus hombros, haciendo que sus dedos bailaran alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Exceptuando a Alec, era la primera vez que Jane veía el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre y se descubrió fascinantemente atraída por su aspecto viril, y deseando acariciar sin descanso esa piel curtida por el sol y la batalla. En cierto punto trataron de hacer su aparición el pudor y el sentido común pero ninguno de los dos le era útil en ese momento. De hecho, ya poco tenía que perder. Su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada hacía mucho tiempo así que, al menos, quería disfrutar aunque sólo fuera por unas horas de aquel amor absoluto y sublime del que tantos libros hablaban.

Cuando volvió a colocarse frente a Francis, estaba tenso, con las mandíbulas apretadas de modo doloroso y respirando con dificultad. En sus ojos podía leer claramente una advertencia pero que ella tenía intención de obviar. Alzó las manos hacia su cabello y se quitó el pasador que lo sujetaba en su acostumbrado recogido y lo dejo caer sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

–Creo que deberías detenerte –dijo Francis visiblemente afectado, aunque el mayor impacto vino al verla palidecer. –No me malinterpretes, por favor.

–No –carraspeó, tratando de recomponerse. –Puedo comprender que tú no quieras…

–Te deseo tanto que voy a volverme loco –avanzó el único paso que los separaba. –Es sólo que podrías lamentarlo después.

–¿Tú lo lamentarías?

–Jamás –respondió con firmeza, –pero para una mujer, para ti, las consecuencias en un futuro pueden ser…

–Créeme que sé muy bien lo que puede suponer para mí –le dijo con convencimiento, y tratando de convencerlo a él. –Y nunca me arrepentiré de habértelo dado todo.

–Jane…

–Hace un momento me dijiste que te entregara lo que deseara darte –le recordó. –Hablaste de un beso. Dime, ¿es eso lo único que tú me darías?

–Te daría mi vida entera en este mismo instante –respondió con ardor.

–Pues eso mismo es lo que voy a entregarte yo. Sólo quiero saber si tú lo tomarás.

Francis se permitió un único instante para coger aire. Alargó sus manos hasta sus rubios cabellos y los apartó de sus hombros, despejando su busto, dejando que sus dedos viajaran por él hasta sus pechos, que apenas rozó hasta llegar al cordón delantero que cerraba el corpiño de su vestido.

No tuvo prisa por desanudarlo, fue uno a uno, ojal a ojal, mientras sentía como Jane se estremecía, más y más, agitándose su respiración con el anhelo de la anticipación. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus ojos velados y sonrosadas sus mejillas. Francis dejó caer el vestido al suelo quedando el cuerpo de Jane cubierto por aquella fina prenda de lino que dejaba adivinar el contorno de su figura. No quiso esperar más y también la hizo caer desde sus hombros hacia el suelo y Jane perdió el aliento, sintiéndose vulnerable ante su desnudez. Los labios de Francis le devolvieron la calidez y, tal y como había hecho ella, fue él quien, en esta ocasión, comenzó a estudiarla para grabarla en su memoria. Acarició su rostro con sus labios, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar del corazón de Jane al rozar sus sienes, se embriagó de su aroma al recorrer la curva de su perfecto cuello hasta sus hombros, su nuca, su espalda. Memorizó cada línea, besó cada lunar, incluso se detuvo a acariciar una extraña marca que reposaba cerca de su hombro y que asemejaba tres esferas unidas en forma de pirámide. Tal vez, en otra ocasión, hubiera satisfecho su curiosidad sobre ella, pero le pudo más el deseo de aventurarse en todo lo que le faltaba por descubrir.

Era delicioso sentir cómo la piel de Jane respondía a sus caricias, sonrosándose al paso de sus dedos y, lo más maravilloso de todo, provocando que ella lo buscase a él, su contacto, su cercanía. Su boca, besaba. Sus manos, acariciaban. Su cuerpo, deseaba. A él.

Él mismo se deshizo de su pantalón, ansioso de que sus pieles pudieran tocarse sin barreras y Jane notó como sus piernas flaqueaban al sentir la majestuosa desnudez de Francis contra su cuerpo. El temor era inevitable, pero fue la sensualidad que envolvía aquel momento perfecto lo que más la afectó. Sin embargo, los fuertes brazos de Francis la sostenían sin vacilar contra su amplio pecho y supo que nunca la hubiera dejado caer. No hubo tristeza en aquel pensamiento sino una hermosa certeza que su mente tampoco tardó mucho en olvidar. Era imposible no hacerlo con aquella boca que empezaba a viajar hacia uno de sus pechos, llenándola de sensaciones exquisitas y ardientes. No pudo evitar gemir, de hecho, creyó que iba a derretirse cuando su mano se deslizó hacia su muslo y más allá, hasta su intimidad donde Francis tampoco pudo reprimirse. Su femineidad suave y húmeda se abría para él mientras él ardía por poder perderse entre los pliegues de su carne. Tuvo que contenerse, quería ser delicado y amable y alargar aquel instante todo lo que pudiera.

Tomó a Jane entre sus brazos y la depositó en la cama y ella se arqueó en su busca. Anhelaba su contacto, exigiéndole sus besos mientras ella no dejaba ninguna caricia por dar, con manos inquietas y casi febriles. Antes de que el ansia de los dos se convirtiera en tortura, Francis se colocó sobre ella. Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas, culpable por provocarle aquel dolor que solía ser inevitable la primera vez. Pero los ojos de Jane le sonreían, lo justificaban por lo que sabía que iba a suceder y le mostraban su deseo de entregarse a él.

Se cerraron de golpe al sentir aquella punzada que la atravesó.

–Jane –musitó él, atormentado.

Y ella volvió a mirarlo, volvió a sonreírle y a besarlo. Sí, había sido doloroso, pero sentirse suya, completa y dueña de él la llenó tanto que no había cabida para nada más, sólo para ese amor que compartían y que los iba recorriendo a través de la unión de sus cuerpos que ya empezaban a moverse con lentitud.

Era sublime esa paz de sentir que no existía nadie más que ellos, amándose. Las caricias no cesaban, ni los gemidos conforme el placer se iba incrementando con cada movimiento, con cada embate. Cuanto más se hundía Francis en ella, más deseaba Jane que la atravesara hasta llegar a su alma. Y escucharlo decir su nombre contra su oído, con su voz profunda y grave por el deseo, la hacía arder aún más.

Cuando sintió las manos de Francis apretarse contra sus muslos mientras su cuerpo tembloroso se introducía en ella en una sacudida profunda y poderosa, se vio sumergida de pronto en una espiral de fuego líquido que la llevó al más inesperado y sobrecogedor éxtasis. Sus pulmones se olvidaron de respirar y su corazón de latir mientras su cuerpo se hundía una y otra vez contra el de Francis que palpitaba dentro del suyo y desde la que se extendió una calidez que la invadió por completo. Se sintió llena de él y supo que, aún después de separarse, algo de él siempre viviría en ella.

Sus cuerpos se negaron a alejarse y volvieron a amarse otra vez, para asegurarse de que no quedaba nada por entregar o por decir.

–Te amaré toda mi vida –juró Francis aún dentro de ella.

–Y yo el resto de la mía –respondió Jane con el llanto atenazado en la garganta.

Fue duro separarse de él. Se vistió mientras lo observaba dormir en el lecho, viendo aquella espalda perfecta y esos fuertes brazos en los que hubiera deseado permanecer para siempre. Iba a recoger sus cabellos pero cambió de idea y dejó el broche encima de la mesita. Él siempre había preferido vérselo suelto y así permanecería a partir de entonces. Tomó su camisa que aún estaba en el suelo y la acercó a su rostro, llena de su aroma. Seguro que a él no le importaba y ella satisfaría la necesidad imperiosa de tener algo tangible que la uniese a él.

Despuntaba el alba cuando caminaba hasta una de las almenas. Él iba a lomos de su caballo controlando la marcha de la comitiva, pero aquello no le impidió volverse hacia ella y mirarla. Se llevó una mano al pecho donde brillaba su broche clavado en su jubón mientras ella abrazaba su camisa contra su regazo.

Sabía que jamás se volverían a ver así que contuvo las lágrimas para que pudiese llevarse una imagen de ella sonriente y sonrió hasta que Francis volvió a darse la vuelta y ya no pudo reprimir su llanto ni un segundo más.

Una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro. No le hacía falta girarse para saber que Alec se hallaba a su lado, pero aún así lo hizo. Su mirada era sombría, llena de pesar y permanecía fija en la lejanía. Jane vio a Francis colocarse cerca de la carreta donde viajaba Selene, acomodada entre cojines y mantas y sobre ella se posaba la mirada de su hermano Alec. Como si hubiera sentido una sacudida, Selene miró hacia él y Jane observó el mismo pesar. Habría jurado que una lágrima brilló en la mejilla de la joven si no hubiera estado tan sorprendida al ver la que recorría el rostro de Alec. Aquella mano que aún reposaba sobre su hombro se afianzó y la acercó, haciendo que se apoyara contra él.

Jane suspiró. Tal vez era la primera vez que se abrazaban así porque, tal vez, era la primera vez que lloraban juntos.

.

.

.

Alice observaba a través de aquella ventana del Torreón Sur, como tantas veces había hecho, a diferencia de que, en esta ocasión, Jaspe no estaba a su lado, contemplando en la lejanía aquellos lagos y el bosque que se elevaba en el horizonte. Extrañaba sentir su cercanía, echar levemente hacia atrás la cabeza para apoyarla contra su pecho mientras sus brazos se enredaban con los suyos. Solo Ilsïk los ocupaba ahora, pero no podía evitar sentirlos vacíos, igual que su corazón, que se hallaba a mitad camino entre la desesperación y la desolación.

Habían pasado tres días desde su desaparición y que a Alice se le antojaban tres siglos, eternos. Apenas había comido, ni dormido, y era el pequeño Ilsïk lo que mantenía firme su cordura. Su más ferviente deseo desde que apuntaba el alba hasta que caía la noche era salir de aquel castillo y adentrarse hasta los confines más lejanos del reino en busca de su esposo. Pero todos allí se lo impedían, prácticamente la tenían confinada entre aquellos muros, clamando a su sensatez y a sus deberes como reina y madre. ¿Y sus deberes como esposa? Jasper estaba ahí fuera, en algún lado, necesitándola, de eso estaba segura, y le corroía las entrañas no poder hacer nada por él mientras los demás continuaban la búsqueda.

Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Y nadie lo decía frente a ella pero en los rostros de muchos podía leer que no esperaban encontrarlo con vida. Aún así, seguirían buscando, lo hacían sin descanso y sabía que no se detendrían hasta dar con él, vivo, porque Alice sabía que Jasper vivía, su corazón se lo decía. De no ser así, habría dejado de latir en el mismo instante en el que hubiera dejado de hacerlo el suyo.

La calidez de una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se preguntó cuántas más tendría que derramar hasta agotarlas todas, lágrimas inútiles que no le devolverían a su esposo. Ya le nublaban la visión cuando las enjugó. Eran inútiles, pero las necesitaba tanto. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, agitando a Ilsïk, a quien apretó contra su pecho.

–Tranquilo, cariño –le susurró mientras lo mecía.

Él también acusaba la ausencia de su padre, a pesar de ser tan pequeño. No había vuelto a reír desde entonces y Alice podía ver la tristeza en sus ojitos grises, ahora de un color apagado como el humo.

–Ese niño ya debería estar descansando –escuchó la voz de Bella detrás de ella, –al igual que tú.

Y ciertamente no tenía sueño, pero estaba agotada. La tensión debida a la espera y la incertidumbre le robaban las energías.

–Debes estar fuerte para cuando Jasper regrese –le murmuró su prima ya a su lado.

Alice le dedicó una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Volverá –le ratificó.

–Claro que sí –Bella pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y la apretó hacia ella.

–Y estoy segura de que no lo ha hecho todavía porque algo o alguien se lo impide –añadió con voz firme y convincente.

–Jasper no querría que pensases otra cosa. Aunque sí querría que descansases como es debido. Ilsïk te necesita, igual que lo hará él.

Alice se limitó a asentir. Dio un último vistazo a aquel bosque que se negaba a entregarle sus secretos y el paradero de su esposo antes de dejarse guiar por su prima hacia su recámara. Bella también esperó pacientemente a que terminase de amamantar a Ilsïk y luego la ayudó a cambiarlo de ropa para acostarlo, tras lo que la ayudó a ella. En otras circunstancias Alice se habría negado, pero estaba tan exhausta que se dejó llevar.

–Trata de no pensar. Tu mente también necesita descanso –le había dicho Bella antes de marcharse, mas aquello era imposible. Aunque lo hubiese intentado no lo habría conseguido, pero además, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba pensar, recordar los momentos felices vividos junto a él. Su imagen invadiría sus sueños, podría sentirlo, hasta tocarlo, aunque no fuera más que una ilusión, pero sería Jasper, su Jasper…

_Sentía el corazón atenazado contra su pecho mientras miraba a su alrededor. Era una noche de luna llena cuya luz bañaba aquel jardín que tanto adoraba, pero sintió sobre ella una soledad que la aplastaba. No estaba allí…_

_Suspiró sin que aquella opresión que anudaba su interior se aliviara, sin que pudiera disfrutar de aquel lugar de ensueño donde tan feliz había sido._

_Cayó sobre sus rodillas, desesperanzada y empequeñecida, y arrugando aquel vestido que a él tanto le gustaba. Era vaporoso, ligero, ondeando con la más mínima brisa y su color de cielo contrastaba con su negro cabello. Su náyade la llamaba cada vez que se lo veía puesto y ella habría dado todo lo que era por oírselo decir una vez más._

_Notó cómo una lágrima recorría su mejilla y él sintió un deseo irrefrenable de secarla con sus labios, aunque no sabía muy bien de donde surgía aquel anhelo._

_La observó oculto tras aquel árbol. Parecía un hada, una ninfa, con ese cabello largo y negro cayendo sobre su regado y aquel vestido liviano, casi etéreo que parecía que iba a deshacerse en miles de gotas de aire. Y esa piel… blanca, nívea… y cuyo tacto podía sentir en sus dedos aunque no la había acariciado nunca…_

_Era tan extraño, tan deliciosamente extraño… Porque si bien estaba seguro de que no la había visto nunca antes, su corazón la reconocía. Aquella muchacha que tomaba un pequeño ramillete de violetas entre sus manos hacía que su interior vibrara y aquellos labios que acariciaban levemente uno de esos pétalos… podía sentir en sus propios labios su sabor, aunque jamás la hubiera besado._

_–Vuelve –la escuchó sollozar, –regresa a mí –decía como una petición, una orden, un deseo y que él casi sentía como propio._

_Porque de pronto, lo único que quería era recorrer esos cinco pasos que lo separaban de ella. Pero algo se lo impedía… Su corazón tenía alas pero en su mente no había más que una niebla espesa que empezaba a embotarle los sentidos. No hubiera podido moverse aunque lo hubiera querido y más aún porque aquella bruma comenzaba a cegarlo, levantándose entre ellos. Casi los alejaba por completo cuando ella alzó su rostro hacia él y, antes de que todo se oscureciese a su alrededor, pudo contemplar unos ojos grises que clamaban por él._

_Ésa era la última imagen que se llevaría con él allá donde fuera…_

Una radiante luz blanca golpeaba sus párpados que sentía tan pesados que apenas podía moverlos. Se tomó su tiempo y, tras varios intentos, consiguió abrirlos.

Era un techo de cañizo, madera y paja, no muy alto, y desconocido, como lo era aquel rostro femenino enmarcado en una melena de fuego que lo miraba.

–Por fin despertáis –le dijo ella con la voz entre el alivio y la ansiedad.

–¿Eso quiere decir que me conocéis, Señora?

Intentó erguirse pero solo consiguió apoyarse sobre sus codos, sentía los músculos de papel.

–Sí, claro –titubeó ella ahora.

–Entonces, por cortesía, ¿podríais decirme quién soy?

* * *

**Aquí estoy, amores! Entre los exámenes de diciembre, las fiestas y que volví a tener exámenes a principios de mes me he retrasado un poquito en la actualización. A ver si cojo un ritmo decente y no os tengo tanto tiempo esperando. Leyendo vuestros reviews que me dejasteis al final de "el gavilán" y que ciertamente me encantaron y emocionaron, el sondeo se mostraba claramente a favor de Sizigia, así que, andiamo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo mis historias. Os necesito a mi lado! Un besazo enorme y hasta luego!**


	18. Capítulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Aquello sí que era una sorpresa. Victoria tuvo que reprimir el gozo que la situación le producía. No porque fuera a cambiar sus planes, confiaba en que todo saliese según lo había planificado, pero cualquier sufrimiento de Jasper, era regocijo para ella, y seguro lo sería para James en cuanto tuviese conocimiento de ello a través del cuervo que le enviaría en cuanto consolara a aquel pobre muchacho desvalido y sin memoria en que se había convertido el Rey Jasper.

–Por piedad, Señora –le insistió él con justificada inquietud.

Entonces Victoria adoptó su bien estudiada pose.

–Primero de todo tranquilizaos –le pidió con voz reconfortante. –Habéis estado cuatro días inconsciente y estáis muy débil.

–¿Cuatro días? –preguntó confundido mientras llevaba su mano al intenso dolor punzante que le pulsaba en la cabeza.

–Cuidado –le advirtió ella, tratando de que no se tocase la venda que le cubría la herida aunque no lo consiguió y Jasper cerró los ojos al sentir que el dolor lo traspasaba como un rayo fulminante.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, Victoria vio como le lanzaba un ruego con la mirada. Demonios, aquello era tan gratificante…

–Sois el Rey Jasper de los Lagos y Asbath, Majestad –le dijo por fin, y Jasper palideció más aún de lo que su débil estado le provocaba.

–¿Rey?

Su expresión se endureció al igual que su tono de voz, incluso su porte parecía haber cambiado. Era como si, aun sin recordar quién era, su espíritu de rey se hiciese presente. Victoria tuvo que reconocer que se sintió un tanto cohibida ante tamaña transformación pues, había pasado de ser un muchacho desamparado, al soberano que era, exudando nobleza y solemnidad.

–¿Y por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó ahora con seriedad.

–No lo sé, Majestad –respondió con gesto inocente. –Os encontré inconsciente a orillas de un lago cerca de aquí. Sangrabais profusamente por la herida de la cabeza, y vuestro castillo está tan alejado que mi primer impulso fue traeros a mi cabaña y atenderos, confiando en que pronto despertaríais. Y sin embargo…

–Han pasado cuatro días –susurró consciente de lo que aquello suponía. –¿Y nadie ha venido en mi busca?

–Esta cabaña es difícil de localizar tan interna en el bosque como está –lamentó. –Y no quería dejaros solo en vuestro estado, indefenso frente a un posible ataque de algún animal o, peor aún, algún saqueador. Y gracias a Dios que no lo hice, pudiéndoos despertar en la soledad de esta cabaña y sumido en la confusión al no recordar nada de vuestro pasado. Porque, no recordáis nada, ¿verdad? –tanteó.

–Me temo que no –se palpó cuidadosamente las sienes. –¿Cómo te llamas?

–Mi nombre es Victoria, Majestad.

–Victoria, te estoy infinitamente agradecido por haberme salvado la vida –le concedió finalmente, –pero habrá alguien buscándome… –titubeó, –imagino que tendré familia –dijo a modo de pregunta. Aquella mujer de aspecto humilde era su único nexo con la realidad en esos momentos y cualquier información que pudiera darle no era poco.

–Estáis casado con la Reina Alice –le respondió ella con una lánguida sonrisa.

–Ca… casado.

Por insólito que pareciera, aquello fue lo que más le conmocionó, más que saberse herido y perdido en una recóndita cabaña en el bosque, o soberano de no uno sino de dos reinos desconocidos para él. Lo que realmente le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza fue saber que tenía una esposa y fue una sacudida que se vio avivada por la imagen de una mujer que se filtró en sus más que confusos pensamientos; aquella joven de ojos grises, piel clara y cabello oscuro como la noche que había visto en sus sueños. Volvía a recordarla ahora, su llanto, rogando porque su amor regresara a ella… Tal vez esa muchacha no fuera su esposa, pero alguien lo era y bien podría compartir el mismo sufrimiento que aquella ninfa de sus sueños.

–Debo regresar –anunció de forma repentina.

–Pero Majestad, estáis demasiado débil –le rebatió ella con toda la amabilidad que le fue posible reunir.

–No os preocupéis –hizo ademán de levantarse pero le fallaron las piernas.

–¿Lo veis? –recalcó sin tratar de sonar brusca. –Apenas he sido capaz de daros algo de caldo estos días –añadió sosegando aún más el tono.

No contaba con tanta obstinación. El paso siguiente debería haber sido que, ahora que había despertado, ella saliera de la cabaña en busca de ayuda, que alguien, Douglas, se encargase de dar aviso al castillo, y mientras ella se volcaría en él, en cuidarlo para que ese susodicho agradecimiento fuera el que servía a sus planes. Pero así…

–¿Cómo me trajisteis hasta aquí? –preguntó entonces astutamente.

–Cuento con una pequeña carreta –respondió ella, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

–Bastará con que me ayudéis a llegar hasta ella –le instó.

–Majestad…

–Os lo ruego –exhortó con ardor.

Victoria supo que ese necio era capaz de arrastrarse con tal de llegar a la carreta. No estaría mal que así fuera, pensó con divertimento, pero debería renunciar a ese placer.

–Tratad de comer algo primero mientras yo proveo la carreta de paja y unas mantas.

.

.

.

Francis sentía que le dolía cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo y el trote del caballo hacía que se le resintieran aún más. Se había empeñado en realizar el viaje desde Adamón sin detenerse hasta Los Lagos, decidido a que llegasen allí cuanto antes para ayudar en la búsqueda del Rey. Desde entonces, apenas sí había dormido unas pocas horas y no le habían otorgado descanso alguno. No había podido dejar de pensar en Jane desde que se habían separado… todo le recordaba a ella. El verdor de los bosques le traía las esmeraldas de sus ojos y los rayos del sol eran los reflejos dorados de sus cabellos. Y de noche, el brillo de las estrellas eran las lágrimas que Jane había derramado por él… y las que él había derramado por ella.

El dolor que sentía oprimiéndole el pecho era mucho peor que el de sus huesos machacados. Le doblegaba el espíritu, el alma, y temía no volver a ser el hombre que creía haber sido hasta que había conocido a Jane, ese hombre que se resquebrajó por dentro al haberla visto por última vez despidiéndolo desde aquella almena. Aún conservaba su broche con él, engarzado en la parte interior de su brigantina, cerca de su corazón y había decidido que así sería hasta que se viera con fuerzas suficientes para intentar olvidarla. No creía que eso fuera a suceder jamás, como tampoco podría olvidar el perfume de sus cabellos y la suavidad de su piel desnuda contra la suya, el dulce temblor de su cuerpo mientras la amaba y el ardor de sus besos al amarlo. Nunca podría desprenderse de todo aquello aunque, bien pensado, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Se dirigió como el resto de los muchachos a las caballerizas y ya aguardaba allí para hacerse cargo de su montura uno de los mozos que lo miró entristecido al suponer que no habían encontrado al Rey.

Otro día más sin noticias suyas. Faltaba poco para que cayera la noche, y con ella la llegada del último grupo que había salido en su busca y que iba dirigido por Peter. Después de eso habría que aguardar al día siguiente para continuar y volver a adentrarse esos bosques que habían recorrido una y otra vez sin hallar pista alguna.

–¡Francis! –notó repentinamente una mano sobre su hombro que lo obligaba a detenerse.

Un tanto aturdido se giró para encontrarse con Emmett, quien lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

–Te estoy llamando desde que entraste en los establos.

–No te había visto –dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

–¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó extrañado.

–¿Te parece poco lo que sucede? –respondió con un tono un tanto brusco y del que rápidamente se arrepintió. –Discúlpame –lo miró con culpabilidad, –pero la impotencia que siento por no poder encontrar al Rey Jasper me sobrepasa.

–Lo comprendo –Emmett palmeó su hombro, –y te diría que a todos nos sucede lo mismo, pero me temo que no es el caso.

–No te entiendo –se encogió de hombros con gesto sincero.

–Sé lo que te preocupa como Capitán de la Guardia de Asbath, pero esperaba que fuese mi amigo el que me contase lo que le sucede.

Francis se tomó un instante mientras sopesaba su respuesta, pero optó por darle la espalda y comenzar a atravesar el Patio de Armas en dirección al castillo.

–Estoy ocupado –dio la conversación por finalizada. –Debo informarle a la Reina Alice de que…

Emmett dio un par de rápidas zancadas y se puso frente a él, cortándole el paso.

–La Reina sabe perfectamente que, de haberlo hallado, ya estaría al tanto.

El joven Capitán resopló, cruzándose de brazos y Emmett vio en su postura encorvada y con los brazos apretados contra el pecho un mecanismo inconsciente de defensa.

–Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –lo acicateó.

Emmett observó cómo, finalmente, los brazos de Francis caían laxos a sus costados mientras apoyaba su espalda contra uno de los postes de entrenamiento. Su reserva de hacía un segundo se había transformado en derrota.

–Es por aquella muchacha de rubios cabellos que pertenecía a la Corte de los Reyes de Volterra, ¿verdad?

Francis sacudió la cabeza gacha varias veces a modo de afirmación.

–¿No te corresponde? –preguntó Emmett habiendo comprendido que iba a tener que hurgar para poder sacarle alguna palabra y, al parecer, había acertado pues tal suposición lo había hecho reaccionar al ver que levanta su rostro hacia él.

–Me tortura precisamente el hecho de que sí lo hace –respondió con tanta tristeza en su voz que Emmett casi pudo sentir como propio el sufrimiento de su amigo.

–No lo comprendo.

–Ni yo tampoco –negó con los ojos llenos de una melancolía infinita. –Hubiera preferido que no me amase –admitió, –eso mismo me habría dado un motivo para arrancarla de mi corazón, incluso para odiarla si eso me hubiera ayudado a paliar este dolor que no me deja respirar. Pero ella me ama, Emmett, como ninguna otra mujer me amará jamás.

–Reniego de ti como amigo si no le pediste que viniera contigo –bromeó aunque fuese lo menos apropiado.

–Claro que lo hice, ¿por quién me tomas? –sí que rió Francis, aunque su risa sonó triste. –Y de hecho la culpabilicé por no amarme al darme su negativa.

–Y entonces, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que sí te ama?

Francis se limitó a entregarle una mirada llena de significado y que a Emmett le bastó.

–Dios mío, Francis…

–Llevo ese amor clavado en las entrañas –apretó los puños con el pesar transformado en rabia. –Me entregó su alma y su cuerpo tomando los míos sin piedad, dejándome incompleto y sin la posibilidad de poder recuperar la parte de mi ser que me arrebató.

Emmett vio cómo los ojos de su amigo se velaban con un brillo acuoso de sufrimiento y desesperación.

–¿Y qué razón te dio entonces para no querer venir contigo?

–Te la puedo recitar palabra por palabra si quieres –y rescató de su mente aquel salmo que se le había quedado grabado como a fuego. –Tu amor no puede salvarme de mi destino –comenzó a recitarle. –El precio que estoy pagando por amarte es muy alto pero acabo de descubrir que no me importará pagarlo por ti. Por eso, nada de lo que hagas o digas hará que abandone este castillo.

Tuvo que tomar aire para aliviar el dolor que le producía haberlo dicho en voz alta.

–Amigo mío, te ruego que, si ves algo de luz en esas palabras, me lo digas sin dilación.

–Algo le impide unirse a ti y cree que lo mejor para los dos es que estéis separados –le dijo sorprendido de que realmente no lo comprendiera.

–Eso ya lo sé, sé que hay algo que la frena y la obliga a alejarse de mí –concordó con él, –pero, ¿el qué?

–¿Y qué más da? –sacudió Emmett las manos con incredulidad. –¿Qué demonios importa, Francis? Lo que importa es que está equivocada y tú eres el único que puede hacérselo ver. Amigo mío, sólo la muerte tendría el poder de separaros y, aún así, se la puede burlar y tú has sido testigo de ello.

Francis sabía a lo que se refería. Sería imposible olvidar cómo Jasper había arrancado a Alice de las garras de la muerte, aunque, desgraciadamente ahora…

–¡Emmett! ¡Francis!

Ambos se giraron hacia aquella voz que gritaba sus nombres con insistencia y vieron como Benjamin corría hacia ellos con el rictus desencajado, sin parar de agitar los brazos y señalando tras de sí.

–¡Es el Rey!

Jasper trató de incorporarse en la parte trasera de la carreta que se detenía frente a una larga escalinata de piedra que se alzaba hasta la entrada al castillo, pero esa extenuante debilidad no se lo ponía fácil, así que tuvo que esforzarse una segunda vez para conseguirlo. Algo en su interior le hacía sentirse avergonzado al presentarse en semejante estado ante su familia aunque, en realidad, era su incapaz para recordar lo que le provocaba esa sensación de inseguridad y frustración al no saber cómo debía reaccionar ante ellos.

Ya sabía que tenía una esposa e imaginaba que sus padres habrían muerto si él era el soberano pero, ¿tendría tíos o hermanos? ¿Y qué sentiría por ellos? Se vio en la tesitura de tener que mostrar apego hacia unas personas que le eran del todo desconocidas sin saber realmente cuál debía ser su actitud para con ellos y la inseguridad se tornó en desesperanza e inquietud. ¿Y si jamás lograba recordarlos o recordar quién era él? Y un hombre que se desconoce a sí mismo, difícilmente podría gobernar. ¿Sería un rey magnánimo y querido por su pueblo o más bien era un déspota odiado por sus súbditos?

Por lo pronto, aquel muchacho que se habían encontrado nada más acceder por el portón de la muralla lo había mirado lleno de una alegría que se le antojó genuina y una emoción que le había hecho correr por delante de ellos para advertir a los habitantes del castillo de su presencia. Incluso ahora, se escuchaba un animado bullicio proveniente de uno de los extremos de aquella plaza al aproximarse hacia ellos lo que parecía todo un regimiento de guardias, mientras tras ellos hacían su aparición todos los aldeanos que los habían visto recorrer el camino hacia el castillo. Sin embargo, lo que mantuvo a su alma en vilo fueron las voces procedentes del interior del castillo, voces que clamaban por él. Los que primero vio apresurarse en bajar aquella escalinata fueron un hombre y una mujer de edad madura, seguidos de un muchacho de cabellos cobrizos y una bella joven de largos cabellos rubios. Un gran alivio lo invadió al comprobar que había felicidad en sus rostros sonrientes y llenos de lágrimas. Y entonces la vio.

Tras ellos descendía con premura una muchacha de cabellos oscuros y largos hasta la cintura y cuya belleza era tal que cualquier hombre, estuviese o no en su sano juicio, se habría visto atrapado por su encanto. Aunque no fue la delicada hermosura de su rostro lo que más le conmocionó, si no su rostro en sí. Aquella hermosa doncella que repetía su nombre sin cesar era aquella hada de sus sueños. En los pocos instantes que se sucedieron hasta que todos llegaban hasta él, su deseo por recuperar su identidad perdida se transformó en el ferviente anhelo de que ella resultase ser su esposa.

–¡Jasper! –volvió a gritar ella, bañada aquella bella cara en lágrimas. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance, se empinó por encima del borde de la carreta para rodearlo con sus brazos y estrecharlo con vehemencia. –Mi amor…

–Entonces, ¿sois mi esposa? –expresó aquel deseo en voz alta sin apenas darse cuenta, pero aquellas palabras tan lógicas para él, carecían de sentido para ella. Se separó un poco y lo miró con extrañeza.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió, girando después su rostro hacia el caballero de mayor edad. –Carlisle…

–Tranquila, Alice, –trató de sosegarla, –Jasper, ¿es posible que no nos recuerdes? –demandó con voz sosegada y calma. Aún así, Jasper no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente mortificado y se alejó de Alice, asintiendo cabizbajo.

–¡Jasper! –exclamó de pronto un muchacho que acudía corriendo en compañía de otros dos, pero la joven de cabellos rubios salió a su encuentro y se lanzó a sus brazos con ojos llorosos.

–Mi hermano no nos reconoce.

–¿Qué?

Jasper se encogió en su lado de la carreta lleno de desasosiego y culpabilidad ante una situación que lo desbordaba y que hacía su debilidad aún más patente.

–Será mejor que nos calmemos –intervino Esme haciéndose cargo de la creciente confusión. –Jasper necesita atenciones y descanso.

–¿Tú lo encontraste? –le preguntó Carlisle a Victoria, quien aguardaba impaciente que repararan en ella. Puñado de mentecatos.

–Sí, Majestad –asintió ella con simulada humildad. –Lo hallé hace cuatro días en el bosque y he tratado de cuidar de él lo mejor que he sabido.

Carlisle lanzó un vistazo receloso al vendaje que cubría la cabeza de Jasper y después hacia Victoria.

–¿Por qué no nos acompañas y nos cuentas lo sucedido? –le pidió finalmente.

Les hizo una seña a Edward y Emmett quienes, bajo la atenta mirada de Alice, hicieron descender a Jasper de la carreta. Luego tomaron sus brazos para pasarlos por encima de sus hombros y comenzaron a ayudarle a subir los escalones. Jasper sentía los miembros tan pesados que apenas podía hacerlo, incluso tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener la cabeza erguida y no dejarse arrastrar como si fuera un fardo inerte.

–¡El Rey ha vuelto! –escuchó de pronto a su espalda y la plaza, en la que ya no cabía ni un alfiler, se alzaba en un vítor común. Aquello calmó otra de sus inquietudes; al parecer era un soberano apreciado por su gente y aquello le insufló las fuerzas necesarias para seguir caminando.

–Alice, acomódalo en vuestra recámara mientras Victoria me pone al tanto de lo acontecido –le pidió a la muchacha. –Iré en un momento para revisarlo –añadió instando a la mujer para que lo acompañara al salón. –Toma asiento.

Victoria se limitó a obedecer, preparada para recitar su papel que había adquirido mucho menos protagonismo en toda aquella escena de lo que había planeado en un principio. Dadas las circunstancias, suponía que la gratitud de Jasper tendría la solidez de un puñado de monedas que no le serviría en absoluto para sus propósitos.

–En primer lugar, –habló por fin Carlisle tras lo que había sido un exhaustivo estudio de la humilde y casi harapienta apariencia de Victoria, –quiero agradecerte que le hayas salvado la vida a mi sobrino.

–Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar, Majestad –inclinó ella la cabeza con sumisión.

–Dudo que cualquiera ponga un vendaje con semejante maestría –le rebatió él. –¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?

–Mi abuela era una curandera –jugó la primera carta que bien sabía era peligrosa lanzarle a Carlisle.

–¿Tú también lo eres? –preguntó con suspicacia.

–No, no –negó categóricamente. –No heredé don alguno, solo el interés por las propiedades curativas de algunas plantas, y nada comparado con vuestros conocimientos dado que, como por todos es sabido, habéis estudiado medicina –se expresó con prudencia. –Pero ciertamente pensaba ganarme la vida vendiendo ungüentos y brebajes y, con un poco de suerte, establecerme en la zona.

–Vienes de otro reino –supuso.

–No, Majestad. Provengo de una de las aldeas más al sur del reino y que se vio arrasada en las últimas inundaciones.

–Ya recuerdo –asintió pesaroso con la cabeza.

–Perdí todo lo que tenía –el rostro de Victoria adquirió el semblante más afligido que pudo encontrar en su repertorio, –mi esposo, la casa en la que vivíamos –exhaló un suspiro tembloroso. –Decidí venir y probar suerte ya que había escuchado el rumor de que las aldeas más cercanas al castillo comienzan a prosperar rápidamente.

–¿Y has hallado esa suerte?

–Aún no lo sé pues, no llegaba a mi destino cuando encontré al Rey Jasper cerca de un lago, sin sentido y con una gran herida en la cabeza. Había hecho noche en una cabaña abandonada y oculta en el bosque que no estaba demasiado alejada y, dada la gran distancia hasta este castillo, creí que lo más conveniente era llevarlo hasta allí y tratar de moverlo lo menos posible. Ha estado inconsciente todo este tiempo y he tratado de alimentarlo como buenamente he podido, y aunque sé que debería haber advertido a alguien, no quería dejarlo solo en ese estado, indefenso ante cualquier peligro.

–Entiendo –dijo Carlisle tras meditar unos segundos. –A pesar de todo, lo más importante es que le has salvado la vida así que considero justo que permanezcas en el castillo hasta que mi sobrino decida cómo mostrarte su agradecimiento.

–Soy yo la que está agradecida, Majestad –respondió con lágrimas en los ojos, arrodillándose frente a él para coger su mano y besarla.

Él le sonrió antes de levantarse y se dispuso a salir del salón mientras Victoria reprimía una nausea y ocultaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La entrada al castillo supuso para Jasper la entrada a un universo desconocido. Ya había caído la tarde así que aquellos corredores de piedra por los que lo llevaban estaban iluminados con antorchas ancladas a la pared y que le otorgaban cierta calidez a aquellos fríos muros cenicientos. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegaron a una recámara cuya puerta ya estaba abierta y agradeció el lecho mullido en el que lo depositaron tras el viaje tan largo que había recorrido en aquella carreta. Victoria había procurado que su pollino fuera lo más tranquilo posible, deteniéndose cada tanto para que descansara del traqueteo del camino, pero había sido algo inevitable que afectase a su depauperado cuerpo.

Su hermosa esposa le acomodaba las almohadas cuando entró aquel hombre que respondía al nombre de Carlisle, portando un pequeño baúl en sus manos, junto con una muchacha de cabellos castaños y en avanzado estado de gestación, que se abrazó al joven de cabellos cobrizos con semblante lastimero.

–Revisemos esa herida –dijo entonces Carlisle llevando sus manos hacia el vendaje de su cabeza, pero Jasper, de modo inconsciente, hizo ademán de apartarse con desconfianza.

Entonces Carlisle frunció el ceño comprendiendo que aquello debería esperar un poco más.

–¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? –le preguntó.

–Nada –respondió con pesar mientras se detenía uno por uno en todas aquellas caras que lo miraban con esperanza, como si su rostro fuera a ser el elegido que le hiciera salir de las tinieblas.

–No fuerces tu mente –le recomendó Carlisle.

Pero él continuaba escudriñando en cada uno de sus rasgos tratando de encontrar algo familiar en ellos. Necesitaba saber quiénes eran esas personas que lo miraban con cariño y el tipo de afecto que le unía a ellos.

Sobre todo se detuvo en el rostro de Alice. De todos ellos, era a su esposa a la que deseaba reconocer, averiguando así si el fuerte palpitar que retumbaba en ese instante en su pecho era reflejo del sentimiento que le unía a ella y que vivía en él aunque no lo recordase o, simplemente era fruto de la impotencia y la confusión.

–¿No… me recuerdas? –le preguntó ella entonces con cautela.

–Me temo que no –respondió con gran pesadumbre.

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando un sollozo que casi consiguió contener, a excepción de unas lágrimas que escaparon hacia sus mejillas.

–Ella es tu esposa y se llama Alice –le dijo Carlisle. –Tenéis un bebé de pocas semanas llamado Ilsïk que duerme plácidamente en la otra recámara –lo vio señalar una puerta al fondo de la habitación, que estaba abierta.

–¿Tenemos un hijo? –le preguntó Jasper a una acongojada Alice, quien se limitó a asentir. Seguía allí sentada, a los pies de la cama y con los brazos encogidos contra su regazo.

Jasper cerró los ojos y negó con culpabilidad.

–No lo recuerdo tampoco.

–No debes angustiarte –trató de sosegarlo Carlisle.

–Estás entre gente que te quiere –lo miró con dulzura la mujer que estaba a su lado. –Me llamo Esme y soy tu tía y la esposa de Carlisle –acarició con suavidad maternal su mejilla. –Él es nuestro hijo Edward y ella es Bella, su esposa –señaló a la pareja, –y ella es tu hermana Rosalie y él su esposo, Emmett.

–Mi hermana –susurró dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, y de nuevo hacia todos los demás, sin hallar la mínima luz que condujese su memoria hasta ellos.

–Creo que, por el momento, ya hemos calmado tu curiosidad más que suficiente –le sonrió Carlisle. –Aunque debería darte un dato más. Soy médico así que permíteme que revise tu herida.

–Está bien –consintió al fin.

Carlisle, con mucho cuidado, retiró la venda que cubría una gran herida situada por encima de la sien izquierda. Había comenzado a cicatrizar y, a pesar de su mal aspecto, no había signos de infección.

–Victoria ha hecho un buen trabajo –tuvo que reconocer.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó Jasper con gesto culpable al haberse olvidado de ella.

–Le he pedido que permanezca en el castillo –le informó Carlisle.

–Gracias. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo y no sé cómo agradecerle que...

–No te inquietes –apretó su mano Esme, –procuraré que se sienta cómoda aquí mientras tú decides qué hacer.

–Deberías tomarte en serio lo mantenerte calmado –le recomendó su tío mientras volvía a cubrir su herida con una venda limpia. –Tu pérdida de memoria se debe al golpe que has recibido y es muy probable que sólo sea cuestión de tiempo que vuelvas a recordar.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó con impaciencia.

Carlisle rió quedamente.

–Habrás perdido la memoria pero sigues siendo el mismo. Tan mal paciente como de costumbre.

Jasper exhaló pesadamente. Esme le había explicado uno a uno quiénes eran ellos pero no le había explicado quién era él.

–Ahora deberías descansar –añadió Carlisle, –así que será mejor que nos retiremos –se dirigió ahora a los demás.

Todos asintieron con la intención de obedecerle y uno por uno se fueron despidiendo de él, ya fuera con una mirada o una palabra cariñosa, pero vio que Alice también se levantaba de la cama y se sobresaltó.

–¿Vos también os marcháis, mi señora?

Alice dejó escapar un lastimoso quejido mientras las lágrimas retornaban a sus ojos y que ella trataba de enjugar con sus manos. Jasper sintió una punzada en su pecho al causarle tal tristeza aunque sin saber bien cómo.

–Al principio de conocernos me llamabas así –le explicó ella por fin.

–Lamento mucho haberos disgustado –dijo cabizbajo. –No sé que me ha impulsado a llamaros de ese modo.

–No me disgusta –Alice no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. –Ya en aquel entonces te amaba.

Y –titubeó ante aquella tibieza que invadía su interior, –¿aún lo seguís haciendo?

Alice no contestó. Alargó una mano con movimientos cautelosos hacia él, hacia su rostro, temiendo que no aceptase de buen grado la caricia de la mujer desconocida en la que se había convertido, pero Jasper esperaba esa caricia, deseoso de descubrir qué sentiría ante su contacto.

Una estremecedora calidez pareció expandirse hasta su pecho, desde aquellos suaves dedos que tocaban su rostro con sobrecogedora ternura. Tal vez Alice había sido borrada de su mente, pero algo en su corazón la reconocía como parte de él. Cerró los ojos un instante y se embriagó de aquella paz que le otorgaba con tan pequeño gesto.

–Discúlpame –se lamentó ahora ella, apartando su mano de él. –He de hacerme a la idea de que para ti es como si me vieras por primera vez.

–No lo es –dijo de pronto, aunque se arrepintió antes de terminar de hacerlo.

–¿No lo es?

–Yo… –vaciló ante el riesgo de parecer un demente. –Yo os he visto en un sueño –murmuró inseguro.

–¿En un sueño? –le incitó ella a continuar buscando sus ojos con los suyos y Jasper reparó por primera vez en que su mirada era de plata brillante, como lo había sido en su ensoñación.

–Eran vuestros mismos ojos, vuestro mismo cabello, vuestro mismo rostro… aunque estaba bañado en lágrimas, que ahora entiendo eran por mi culpa –suspiró abatido. –Más en vuestro llanto seguíais luciendo hermosa, con vuestro pelo negro cayendo sobre un precioso vestido celeste, vaporoso, casi etéreo y que os otorgaba un halo divino, a la vez que mágico, como una náyade recién salida de una bella fantasía.

–Náyade –musitó ella con el corazón encogido y las lágrimas recorriendo de nuevo sus mejillas, haciendo que Jasper se diera cuenta al instante de su grave error.

Tal vez hubo un tiempo en el que él le profesaba un amor infinito e indestructible a su esposa, pero ahora, ese sentimiento, si bien pudiera no haber desaparecido, permanecía aletargado en algún lugar remoto de su interior, impidiéndole corresponderla del modo que ella esperaba y merecía.

–Lo siento, mi señora, no tengo derecho a hablaros así –se disculpó de inmediato. –Vos seguís viendo a vuestro esposo en mí mientras que…

–Yo no soy más que un anhelo, una ilusión de lo que desearías que fuera –concluyó ella haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

–Carlisle dijo que era cuestión de tiempo –le recordó a modo de consuelo.

–Y mientras tanto te tendré tan cerca y a la vez tan distante –lamentó con la mirada brillante por la tristeza. –Lo siento, ahora soy yo la que no debería haberse expresado así.

Jasper sintió deseos de acariciar la suavidad de su rostro y enjugar sus lágrimas, pero se contuvo temiendo echar a volar de nuevo las esperanzas de la joven, aunque tampoco pudo ocultar su propia lucha interna y la impotencia que ella supo leer en sus ojos.

–Mi señora –bajó su vista, mortificado, –yo…

–Permíteme que te cuente algo –dijo captando toda la atención de Jasper con su cambio de actitud. –Cuando nos casamos –comenzó a decirle con un sosiego que realmente no sentía, –no éramos más que un par de desconocidos llevados a un matrimonio pactado.

Jasper hizo ademán de decir algo, pero Alice alzó una de sus manos como una petición para que le dejase continuar.

–Aún pudiendo haberlo hecho, nunca me exigiste más atenciones de las que yo estaba dispuesta a brindarte, ni hiciste valer tus derechos como esposo contra mis deseos, ni en nuestra noche de bodas ni en las noches venideras –señaló entonces aquella puerta al fondo de la estancia antes de continuar. –Y no sólo me concediste mi propio espacio que jamás te permitiste invadir sino que me obsequiaste con el único presente que tendría valor para mí en aquellos entonces; todo tu tiempo –le recordó. –Tiempo para aceptarte como esposo, tiempo para permitirte que me amaras y tiempo para que yo llegase a amarte.

Una dulce y leve sonrisa se dibujó en labios de Alice al rememorar aquellos tiempos, y que le hizo a Jasper imaginar la belleza de aquel recuerdo. Habría dado la mitad de su vida por poder disfrutar de él.

–Eso mismo es lo que te concederé yo ahora –le anunció ella. –No exigiré caricias que sé que no estarías dispuesto a ofrecerme, ni afectos que serían poco menos que forzados por tu parte, ni te buscaré como esposo mientras tú no me consideres tu esposa. Volveré a ocupar esa recámara hasta que tú decidas lo contrario –le sonrió con sincera resignación. –Así que, os deseo buena noche, mi señor.

Con una última sonrisa, Alice se dirigió hacia aquella puerta y desapareció, cerrándola tras de sí. Jasper debería haberse sentido liberado, agradecido como mínimo por la generosa comprensión de su esposa. Su esposa. Un punzante resquemor en su interior le hizo preguntarse si no habría de lamentar el hecho de permitirle que dejara de actuar como tal.

* * *

**Hola! Esta vez he actualizado prontito eh! No quería teneros en ascuas sobre lo que le había pasado a Jasper y espero que no me matéis! Jeje**

**Si os ha gustado el capítulo un review haciéndomelo saber no estaría mal y si no os ha gustado, pues también jiji. Estoy muy agradecida por los que me dejasteis la otra vez... ¡me encantan!  
**

**Un beso muy grande y espero actualizar la semana próxima el otro fic.**


	19. Capítulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Jane no había acudido a desayunar con ellos. Sentado a la mesa, Alec le había preguntado a una de las doncellas que solían servirle y ésta le había informado de que su hermana se sentía indispuesta, razón por la que no los acompañaba a la mesa. Alec se apresuró en decirles a los demás que con seguridad no sería nada de importancia, pero que la dejaría descansar para acercarse a su recámara más tarde y comprobar cómo se encontraba. De hecho, él ya sabía de su indisposición y lo que la causaba, pero su única intención al idear aquella pantomima era disuadir a sus compañeros de realizarle alguna visita a Jane y evitar así posibles suspicacias.

Tenía que hacer algo para sacarla de aquel estado de melancolía en el que parecía haberse sumido. Esa mañana, cuando había acudido a su recámara para que bajara con él a desayunar, la mujer que había visto no parecía más que una sombra de lo que era Jane. Con suerte había dormido algunas horas en todos aquellos días, o comido, lo que quedaba patente en su semblante, en su cuerpo, en su espíritu ahora languidecido. Unas profundas sombras violáceas rodeaban sus ojos verde esmeralda que habían perdido su brillo, su cabello del color del Sol era ahora ceniciento, como níveas eran sus mejillas otrora sonrosadas, incluso podía adivinar bajo sus ropajes que su cuerpo había perdido parte de su lozanía. Y todo aquello en cuestión de unos días.

Aún recordaba su expresión cuando le había preguntado qué le sucedía, parecía temerosa de contestar, de su reacción al oír su posible respuesta. Por eso había dudado, se había tomado unos segundos y le había respondido finalmente que algo le había sentado mal la noche anterior y que no había podido dormir.

Mentía y lo sabía. Su desmejorado aspecto no era consecuencia de una noche de insomnio sino de varias y podía situar perfectamente la noche en que había comenzado aquel declive porque era la misma en la que él sintió como se creaba un gran vacío en su pecho.

Selene.

No quería recordar su nombre pues, en cuanto le venía a la mente, ese vacío se colmaba de una aflicción que lo llenaba de furia. Jamás se había sentido así, era una tortura que lo llenaba de impotencia y, por ende, de frustración pues nunca nada había escapado a su control de esa forma.

Lo peor eran las noches, cuando se tumbaba en su lecho. Parecía que su dulce olor no fuera a irse nunca y no importaba que les pidiese a las doncellas que cambiasen sus sábanas a diario; seguía estando ahí. Pero aquella tortura, noche tras noche, no era lo único que lo martirizaba, porque su recuerdo también lo hacía, día tras día. Y entonces la rabia volvía a cegarlo porque no era capaz de arrancársela de allá donde fuera que permanecía arraigada. Maldita fuera.

Entendía a su hermana, y tal vez nunca se lo diría a Jane pero ése era el motivo por el que no la presionaba, por el que no la obligaba a actuar como lo que era, la doncella virgen y digna que albergaría en su vientre al futuro Rey del Amanecer. Sabía que su tristeza era debida a la marcha del Capitán Francis y necesitaba algún tiempo para deshacerse de esos sentimientos que no tenían cabida en sus vidas y que estaban vetados para ambos hermanos, sobre todo para ella. Y del mismo modo, ambos eran conscientes de aquella certeza. Por eso, más pronto que tarde, deberían dejar atrás aquella debilidad que amenazaba con destrozarles y sobreponerse para volver a ser lo que eran, La Elegida y su Preceptor, y cumplir con su destino.

Aquella convicción pareció levantarle un poco el ánimo y decidió que, aquello mismo, tal vez le ayudase a su hermana. No en vano Jane había esperado toda su vida para ser la que gozase de aquel privilegio, de aquel honor. Se había preparado e instruido, él mismo se encargaba de guiarla de modo riguroso, y no sólo era versada en todas las artes sino que poseía una destreza con las armas propia de un guerrero y un conocimiento de los poderes curativos y dañinos de las hierbas y las plantas que más de una curandera desearía para sí. Eso mismo la ayudaría a cumplir con su principal cometido pues, haciendo uso de ellas, se estaba asegurando de que su cuerpo sería fértil para recibir la semilla del Rey Cayo cuando la tomase en el próximo Solsticio de Verano. Sí, aquellos eran argumentos de peso y, sin duda, Jane entraría en razón y cuanto antes, mejor.

Redujo el ritmo al tomar su desayuno queriendo que el resto acabase antes que él para quedarse solo en la mesa y después le pidió a una doncella que apartase algo de desayuno para Jane pero que lo llevase a su recámara, no a la de su hermana. No quería deambular por todo el castillo con una bandeja como si de una mucama se tratase pero tampoco quería que otra persona se encargara de ello y la distancia entre la recámara de Alec y la de Jane no era excesiva. Además, antes de ir a ver a su hermana quería ir a otro lugar, al único jardín que había en ese castillo, y ése era el motivo por el que quería quedarse solo. No era muy común en él ese tipo de expediciones y menos para coger flores, aunque sólo fuera una, pero se le había ocurrido que a Jane le gustaban las margaritas y, tal vez, ese detalle podría animarla aunque fuese un poco.

Abandonó el comedor y salió al exterior por uno de los accesos secundarios. Recordaba haber visto el jardín el día que fue en busca de Selene para advertirle sobre Félix, así que se dirigió hacia la muralla a través de uno de los arrabales. Iba a entrar a un callejón cuando le pareció oír su nombre en una conversación mantenida entre un hombre y una mujer y su intuición le hizo detenerse antes de ser visto y así poder escuchar. Toda su cautela se tornó en desconcierto ya no al percatarse de que así era sino al darse cuenta de que aquella pareja no eran ni más ni menos que Heidi y Félix.

Se escondió en el hueco de una puerta, tras una de sus jambas, oculto en la pequeña sombra que proyectaba la piedra sobre la madera y aguardó.

–Finalmente no ha servido de nada –parecía quejarse Heidi.

–Yo creo que lo pasamos bien, ¿no? –le rebatía Félix con voz pastosa.

–Ya sabes lo que quiero decir –espetó ella con impaciencia. –¿Seguro que ni te lo ha insinuado?

–Alec no yació con esa muchacha, con Selene –le insistió. –No habría tardado ni un minuto en echármelo en cara, ya que yo no hice más que alardear de lo buena que era en el lecho.

–Maldita sea –farfulló Heidi. –Y ahora esa fulana se ha marchado y yo he perdido la oportunidad de hundirla en el barro como la ramera que es. Que el Demonio Oscuro se la lleve, ¡mi plan era perfecto! Estoy segura de que Alec nos vio y llamándome tú _palomita_ –dijo con desdén, –y con ese apestoso vestido que acabo de darle a mi sirvienta y que espero que queme pronto, debería haber pensado que era ella. Tú ya habías alimentado su vanidad lo suficiente como para enfurecerlo y el siguiente paso debería haber sido que la hiciera suya, que la forzara si hubiera sido necesario. Maldición –volvió a imprecar, –se me hacía la boca agua sólo de pensar en esta posibilidad, porque no sólo la hubiera podido denigrar frente a todos, acusándola de ser una furcia, sino que habría sufrido el dolor físico al haber sido contra su voluntad.

–En verdad eres perversa –Félix había comenzado a reír y Alec sintió cómo le hervía la sangre y le golpeaba violentamente contra las sienes. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir y matarlos a los dos con sus manos desnudas. –Lo que no entiendo es por qué elegiste a Alec –le confesó entonces Félix a Heidi. –Yo habría jugado ese papel muy gustoso –añadió con tono malicioso.

–Nadie me rechaza y no paga las consecuencias por ello –alegó desafiante. –No sólo lo habría humillado por haber caído tan bajo al fornicar con una simple criada habiendo tenido la posibilidad de yacer con una mujer como yo sino que el Capitán Francis hubiera sido debidamente informado sobre la deshonra de su hermana. Estoy segura de que habría tomado cartas en el asunto y Alec se habría llevado un buen escarmiento antes de deshacerse del Capitán.

–Podría haber sido él el muerto –le advirtió Félix.

–Podría, podría, podría –repitió ella subiendo cada vez más la voz. –Al final todo se ha ido al demonio porque esa desgraciada se ha marchado sin que yo haya podido vengarme de ella por haberme ridiculizado delante de todos vosotros.

Alec ya no quiso escuchar más. Ya no era necesario ni podía soportarlo por más tiempo aunque, en vez de salir de su escondite, girar aquella esquina y descargar toda la furia que sentía sobre ellos, corrió en dirección contraria y volvió a encaminarse hacia el castillo. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerles pagar y, sin embargo, no sabía si tendría el suficiente para evitar que…

Hubiera podido pedirle ayuda a Jane pues una mujer hubiera llamado muchísimo menos la atención en aquella zona del castillo pero no podía perder tiempo en explicarle y tratar de convencerla para que lo hiciera. Por suerte, la mayoría de sirvientas estaban aún ocupadas con los últimos retazos del desayuno o disponiendo las recámaras de sus señores, pero lo difícil sería encontrar la habitación de aquella doncella. Llegó al ala de la servidumbre y comenzó a revisarlas una por una. Tal y como había supuesto, sus ocupantes estaban atendiendo sus quehaceres pero, aunque aquello le daba la libertad de buscar detenidamente, en ninguna lo encontró. Tal vez ya había llegado tarde y, con cada una de las estancias revisadas sin éxito, un mayor desasosiego comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho.

Casi había perdido la esperanza cuando irrumpió en una de las minúsculas habitaciones y lo vio extendido encima del jergón; el vestido verde de Selene que Heidi había utilizado para poner en marcha aquella blasfemia. Con una única zancada y estirando el brazo, llegó hasta el camastro y dio un tirón para hacerse con el vestido que hizo un ovillo alrededor de su brazo, tras lo que salió corriendo de allí.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó a sus aposentos. Cerró la puerta con pestillo para evitar que lo molestasen y fue hasta su lecho, donde extendió la prenda. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a revisarlo detenidamente, costura a costura, cerciorándose con inmenso alivio de que estaba en perfectas condiciones. No se había dado cuenta de lo agitado que estaba hasta que notó el temblor de sus manos cuando las alargó para volver a coger el vestido y llevarlo hacia su rostro. Aspiró profundamente y el aroma de Selene lo llenó. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de haber estado en contacto con el infame cuerpo de Heidi, su esencia seguía intacta y volvió a aspirar ese perfume de flores blancas una y otra vez, deseando que le nublara el entendimiento de tal forma que creyese que Selene seguía estando allí, que nunca se había marchado.

Fue entonces cuando aquel vacío en su interior se llenó de una congoja incontenible. Sus hombros se empezaron a sacudir y comenzó a vibrarle el pecho mientras un lamento le cerraba la garganta y los ojos. El llanto estalló con un quejido que le salió del alma y el único consuelo que encontró fue apretar aquel vestido contra su regazo.

Era un niño la última vez que lloró. Su padre le había enseñado a fuerza de golpes que no debía hacerlo, que era el emblema de las mujeres y la deshonra de los hombres y él acababa de convertirse en la de todo Volterra.

¿Qué maldito embrujo era ése que lo había transformado de ese modo, arrojándolo al fango y sumiéndolo en la vergüenza? ¿Qué oscuro sortilegio habían lanzado contra él que hacía que toda su existencia hubiera quedado a merced de una mujer? Sabía muy bien la respuesta pero se había empeñado una y otra vez en negarlo, en enfurecerse ante la mera posibilidad, en convencerse de que todo volvería a la normalidad ahora que ella había desaparecido de su vida.

Nunca, jamás desaparecería. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir rechazando la verdad, que esa mujer se había clavado tan profundamente en su corazón que ningún poder celestial o terrenal podría arrancarla de allí. Y lo ocupaba todo, eso era lo que más le aterrorizaba, todas sus creencias, su fe, hasta sus sueños habían quedado relegados a un rincón oscuro donde ya carecían de importancia. Se descubrió deseoso de coger su caballo y cabalgar sin descanso hasta hallarla allá donde estuviera simplemente por verla sonreír y habría dado su vida por saber cómo poder compensarle por todo el daño que le había hecho.

Que la Noche más oscura se tragase a esos dos traidores que un día se hicieron llamar sus amigos. Heidi moriría de la satisfacción si supiera que su maquiavélico plan había salido mejor de lo que esperaba ya que, no sólo había poseído a Selene, arrebatándole su inocencia sino que se había enamorado de él y, para colmo de todos los males, él también se había enamorado de ella. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, si hubiera sido capaz de aceptarlo…

Tal vez lo sucedido entre ellos no hubiera cambiado en absoluto. Ese amor que él había confundido con el más primario y básico deseo era tan intenso que tarde o temprano la habría hecho suya pero, los últimos momentos compartidos con ella sí habrían sido diferentes pues habría valorado la entrega absoluta e incondicional de Selene tal y como se merecía… ¡Ella se lo merecía todo! y él, en cambio…

Que el Cielo le ayudase si podía a comprender de qué ocultas y desconocidas cualidades era poseedor para que ella le profesase su amor hasta el punto de haberle entregado el don más preciado que poseía una mujer. Él no era más que un miserable que ante sus ojos se había mostrado únicamente como un hombre despiadado y sin corazón así que era totalmente irracional e inverosímil que ella pudiese albergar cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia él que no fuera el odio.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su oscura túnica y se levantó, acercándose a uno de sus baúles en el que guardaba sus mejores y más elegantes ropajes. Se arrodilló y extrajo todas las prendas, tras lo que, con sumo cuidado, plegó el vestido de Selene y lo colocó en el fondo, volviendo a llenar el baúl con sus ropas.

Ahora entendía lo que decían aquellos libros sobre el amor, que era un sentimiento tan poderoso que era capaz arrasar con reinos enteros Él no era más que un simple hombre, tan ingenuo y estúpido que había pecado de vanidad al creerse inmune y a salvo de semejante poder. Y ciertamente era tan devastador que le aterraba.

Volvió a su lecho y se tumbó con la vista fija en el techo. La apremiante visita a Jane había dejado de tener importancia. Si, tal y como sospechaba, Jane se había enamorado del Capitán Francis, no habría motivos o razones suficientes que la incitasen a cumplir con sus deberes, máxime cuando todos la conducían a un mismo destino, la muerte.

.

.

.

La claridad del amanecer lo despertó. Se sintió confundido hasta que recorrió la estancia con la mirada y recordó dónde estaba. Más calmado, se desperezó y le alegró darse cuenta de que ya no sentía los músculos tan entumecidos como el día anterior. Una única noche en aquella cama suave y mullida había sido como un bálsamo reparador y debía agradecer el tónico que le había ofrecido Carlisle en la cena pues los pinchazos en la herida eran mucho menos intensos. Charlotte se llamaba la muchacha que había acudido a llevarle la bandeja con alimentos. Le había contado que era la prometida de Peter, el Capitán de la Guardia y, aunque se mostraba cohibida, le dio la sensación de que tenían una relación cordial. Tras ella habían llegado Carlisle y Esme para ayudarle con la cena y tuvo que reconocer que se sintió desilusionado al verlos a ellos en lugar de a Alice, aunque podía entender la ausencia de su esposa tras la conversación que habían mantenido con anterioridad.

Su esposa… Apenas podía creer que Alice era su esposa. No comprendía por qué pero se sentía afortunado de que fuera ella. Tal vez estaba sugestionado por aquel sueño envuelto en magia que aún rondaba por su mente pero una extraña emoción en forma de cosquilleo le revoloteaba en su interior. Si al menos pudiera recordarla, recordar el sentimiento que lo unía a ella…

El llanto de un bebé se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, en la recámara que ocupaba Alice. Sin duda sería su hijo, Ilsïk, recordó que se llamaba. El llanto se hizo más intenso y sonrió como un bobo al pensar que tenía unos buenos pulmones… ¿Aún no lo conocía y ya sentía orgullo de padre? Al momento distinguió la voz de Alice. No alcanzaba a entender lo que le decía pero, al instante, la escuchó cantar. Tal vez fuera sólo una nana, pero para él fue como un canto de sirena que lo impulsaba a abandonar aquella cama y lo obligaba a acudir a su llamada.

Seguramente sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos pero a él se le antojaron horas hasta que pudo controlar el mareo y pudo recorrer la docena de pasos que lo separaban de la puerta. Sin embargo, había creído que no lo conseguiría debido a su debilidad y se sorprendió al comprobar que, si bien le faltaban fuerzas, algo había ido recuperando gracias a aquellas horas de descanso. Llamó a la puerta y la voz de Alice se detuvo. Con seguridad sabía que era él pero, aún así, se tomó algunos segundos en contestarle y permitirle pasar.

Cuando abrió, tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. Primero, porque aquella simple tarea de caminar hasta allí lo había dejado exhausto y segundo, porque no esperaba encontrarla de aquel modo. Estaba sentada en la cama. Debía haberse despertado hacía poco pues aún estaba en camisón, con su negro cabello suelto y un tanto revuelto, haciendo contraste con la blancura del tejido y de su piel pues la abertura delantera de la prenda dejaba a la vista parte de sus senos. Tenía el bebé entre sus brazos y estaba amamantándolo y aquello le pareció la imagen más llena de ternura que podría ver jamás en toda su vida.

–Siento haberos molestado, mi señora –dijo cuando recuperó el habla.

–No… no interrumpís –titubeó un tanto azorada. –Pero creo que no deberíais estar levantado en vuestras condiciones.

Jasper había comenzado a caminar hacia un butacón situado cerca de la cama y, cuando vio la intención de Alice de levantarse a ayudarlo, se lo impidió con un gesto, alargando su mano.

–No deberíais forzaros tanto –le aconsejó ella, volviendo a colocar a Ilsïk en su pecho. –Vuestro tío es muy estricto en cuanto a esas cosas.

–Sé que llegué anoche, pero siento como si llevara siglos en esa cama –se quejó.

Alice contuvo una sonrisa y él supuso que era porque le resultaba familiar aquella actitud en él. De pronto, la vio desviar la mirada hacia el bebé que había empezado a mover los brazos con inquietud.

–Espera –comenzó a decirle a Ilsïk, separándolo de su cuerpo. –Tranquilo, ya sé que lo has echado de menos –añadió cuando a Jasper le pareció escuchar un pequeño gruñido de impaciencia. Entonces, Alice se puso de pie, acomodándose con una de sus manos el camisón para cubrirse y, no sin cautela, se acercó a él. –¿Os importa? –preguntó, estirando levemente los brazos con la clara intención de ofrecerle al niño.

Jasper vaciló pero se descubrió incapaz de negarse, así que extendió los suyos con torpeza. Estaba a punto de decirle que no sabía cómo hacerlo cuando sintió el cuerpecito de su hijo acoplándose a la perfección en el arco de sus brazos y ya no fue capaz de decir nada. Era un bebé precioso, no recordaba si habría visto algún otro en su vida pero le parecía perfecto. Había comenzado a gesticular y a levantar las manos hacia el rostro de Jasper así que se inclino hacia él, para permitir que su diminuta manita se posara en su mejilla.

–Hola –susurró lleno de emoción y sintiéndose ridículo al instante al hablarle a un bebé que apenas tendría unas semanas y que difícilmente podría comprenderle, pero habría jurado que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de su hijo y que un brillo especial había iluminado su mirada gris. –Es hermoso. Tiene vuestros ojos –dijo sin apenas darse cuenta.

–Pero será gallardo y apuesto como su padre –le concedió ella, y Jasper la miró, sintiendo un pellizco de orgullo al saber lo que Alice opinaba sobre él.

–Así que aquí estás –resonó la voz de Carlisle desde el quicio de la puerta por la que había entrado Jasper. Estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared y con expresión nada amistosa.

–Ya os dije que era muy estricto –le susurró Alice a Jasper con tono travieso, recuperando a Ilsïk de entre sus brazos.

–Vuelve a la cama, jovencito –le ordenó mientras caminaba hacia él con la firme idea de ayudarlo.

–¿Jovencito? –Jasper frunció el ceño.

–Recuérdame que, en otra ocasión, te cuente sobre aquella vez que, con seis años, tuve que recolocarte un hueso roto por no guardar el debido reposo –le sermoneó tomando uno de sus brazos y pasándoselo por encima del hombro para ayudarlo a volver a su cama. –Eres peor que entonces.

Jasper guardó silencio y se dejó guiar, no sin antes girar un momento la cabeza hacia la recámara de Alice quien los observó durante unos instantes justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

–Con cuidado –le indicó Carlisle, ayudándole a recostarse y a apoyar la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. –¿Cómo te sientes? Mucho mejor, supongo, si te has atrevido a levantarte.

–Sí –hizo una mueca ante su tono reprobatorio. –Me duele menos la cabeza.

–Te daré un poco más de tónico cuando desayunes y esta noche te cambiaré la venda.

–Pero sigo sin recordar nada –se lamentó, claramente mortificado.

–Puede que necesites más tiempo –intentó tranquilizarlo. –La zona de la herida aún está muy inflamada y es posible que eso esté afectando a tu memoria.

–Ya –masculló, –pero mientras tanto…

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cabecero y exhaló profusamente.

–Sé que es complicado –Carlisle colocó la mano sobre su hombro con gesto paternal, –pero aquí estás a salvo, rodeado de gente que te quiere.

–Y a la que se supone que yo quiero pero a la que, en realidad, no sé cómo debo tratar –añadió con palabras apresuradas.

–Te refieres sobre todo a Alice, ¿no?

Jasper no contestó pero a Carlisle no le hacía falta que lo hiciera.

–¿Qué te preocupa? –le preguntó. –En mí puedes confiar.

El joven lo miró, sopesando sus palabras. Para su memoria, conocía a ese hombre hacía menos de un día pero algo en su interior le decía que sí podía confiar plenamente en él.

–Cuando miro a Alice –comenzó a decirle, reflejada su lucha interna en su voz, –siento que algo muy fuerte y profundo nos une, pero no consigo distinguir si esa sensación obedece a que influye en mí el hecho de saber que es mi esposa o a que realmente existe ese vínculo entre nosotros.

Jasper resopló, como si decirlo en voz alta le complicase aún más las cosas. La situación escapaba a su entendimiento y lo contrariaba profundamente. De pronto, escuchó a Carlisle reír por lo bajo y lo miró inquisitivo.

–Una vez descubriste que dejarte llevar era el camino que te conduciría hasta Alice y, tal vez, deberías volver a hacerlo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Qué sientes ahora cuando piensas en ella? –preguntó sin tapujos. –No me voy a escandalizar –añadió al percibir su recelo.

–Es muy hermosa –dijo al fin. –Siento deseos de estar junto a ella.

–Ya –asintió Carlisle fingiendo una mueca reprobatoria. –Para muestra, un botón –lo señaló, recordándole su reciente imprudencia.

–Pero no sé si es correcto –continuó él, ignorando su reproche. –No sé qué espera de mí, ni cómo debo comportarme con ella y yo no quiero incomodarla. No soy el hombre que la desposó.

–En eso te equivocas –le rebatió. –Aunque hayas perdido la memoria, sigues siendo Jasper, tu esencia sigue viva en ti, igual que la de Alice. Tu corazón la reconoce, la ama, porque el amor no es un asunto de la razón. Sin embargo, tu mente la rechaza, como rechaza todo lo desconocido y ahí es cuando ambas partes entran en conflicto.

–No lo sé –reconoció, –sólo sé me siento atraído hacia ella –dijo en una arranque de sinceridad.

–Es un buen comienzo –respondió Carlisle con sonrisa pícara y luego rió al ver un gran desconcierto en el rostro de su sobrino. –Dios Bendito, es tu esposa, –le recordó, –¿acaso es un pecado desearla?

–Pero, ¿no debería amarla primero?

–¿Y quién te dice que no lo estás haciendo ya?

.

.

.

Cuando Alice terminó de vestirse cogió a Ilsík en brazos y salió de la recámara. Hubiera deseado ir hasta la habitación de Jasper pero Carlisle seguía con él, así que no lo consideró oportuno aunque debía reconocer que, de haber estado solo, tampoco habría entrado, incapaz de averiguar cómo debía comportarse con él.

Había sido una tonta. Su única intención al haberle hecho aquella propuesta a Jasper era la de darle ese tiempo y ese espacio que podría necesitar para acostumbrarse al hecho de que tenía una esposa y, aunque en su momento le había parecido una buena idea, tras haberlo visto hacía unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido una soberana estupidez.

Dios del Cielo, cuánto lo amaba. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no correr hacia él y suplicarle que la abrazara y la besara y, sin embargo, le había hablado de _vos_, como si fuera un completo extraño.

Con un apretado nudo en la garganta, caminó hacia la habitación de Bella y Edward pues necesitaba hablar con alguien que le diera su opinión sobre aquel desastre en el que se había convertido su vida. Esperaba que Bella no hubiera acudido al comedor aún pues era relativamente pronto y, por otro lado, imaginaba que Edward ya se habría marchado. Desde la desaparición de Jasper, solía reunirse con Emmett para tratar los asuntos urgentes del día antes del desayuno y, aunque Jasper ya estaba de regreso, debía recuperarse antes de retomar sus deberes como rey.

–Bella, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó tras llamar a la puerta.

–Claro, Alice.

Cuando entró, comprobó que su prima no estaba sola. Selene estaba con ella, ayudándola a vestirse. El embarazo de Bella estaba bastante avanzado y las tareas más sencillas comenzaban a ser complicadas de realizar.

–Hola, Selene –la saludó Alice con alegría. –Veo que ya estás mejor –apuntó mientras se sentaba en la cama, acostando a Ilsïk cerca de ella.

–Fue sólo una indisposición –le restó importancia.

–Tu hermano no dice lo mismo –la contradijo Bella. –Ayer me contó que incluso estuviste inconsciente varios días y que de no haber sido por… –se tomó unos segundos para hacer memoria, –Lady Jane y Lord Alec no habría sabido qué hacer para salvarte la vida.

–Francis exagera –repuso con rapidez, casi cortante, mientras bajaba el rostro hasta casi tocarse el pecho con la barbilla para ocultar su sonrojo.

–¿Y por qué me da la sensación de que hay algo más? –Alice le hizo saber que a ella no le había pasado desapercibido el detalle. En cierto modo, a Selene no le sorprendió pues, además de ser una sirvienta, Alice siempre la había considerado como una amiga, su confidente en muchas ocasiones, y la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que ocultaba algo.

–No es nada –insistió mientras comenzaba a peinar el cabello de Bella con gran dedicación. Sin embargo, ella se giró y comenzó a escudriñar en su rostro.

–Ya sé que no tienes tanta confianza conmigo como con Alice, así que comprendo que no quieras responder.

–No es eso, Alteza –Selene alzó su rostro, alarmada. –Es sólo que me avergüenza pensar en ello, y mucho más el contárselo a alguien.

Ahora las alarmadas fueron Alice y Bella quien la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta la cama, donde ambas se sentaron al lado de su prima. Pero Selene se mostraba claramente mortificada y Alice se sintió culpable, como si la estuvieran empujando a hacer algo que realmente no quería hacer.

–No te angusties –le apretó la mano de modo cariñoso. –Perdona nuestra curiosidad malsana pero nuestra intención es buena. Sí alguna vez necesitas hablar de ello, cuenta con nosotras.

–Os lo agradezco, Majestad –le animó su muestra de afecto, –pero no me creo capaz de hacerlo, me siento tan avergonzada.

–Otra vez esa palabra –apostilló Bella un tanto suspicaz. –¿Es que has matado a alguien? –dijo queriendo añadir un tono de humor y funcionó pues las tres se echaron a reír, destensando un tanto el ambiente.

–Te has sonrojado cuando Bella nombró a Lord Alec –recordó. –Y ahora lo vuelves a hacer –añadió con una risita traviesa.

Selene abrió la boca con espanto y se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

–Fin del misterio –Bella le hizo una mueca a Alice reprochándole que lo hubiera descubierto tan pronto. –Bueno, comprendo que puedas sentirte así –dijo con un tono más serio ahora. –Enamorarse de un noble es algo delicado.

–No te olvides de Emmett –le recalcó Alice.

–Pero éste no es el caso –se apresuró en aclarar Selene con voz queda. –El mío no es un amor correspondido –añadió con pesar.

–Oh, lo siento mucho –se lamentó Alice sinceramente.

–Así que no debéis preocuparos –trató de mostrarse optimista. –No es más que cuestión de tiempo.

Alice resopló repentinamente.

–Odio ese estribillo.

–Prima –esta vez fue Bella quien apretó cariñosamente la mano de Alice. –¿Jasper sigue sin recordar nada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Y yo no sé cómo actuar mientras tanto.

–No te entiendo –Bella la miró extrañada.

–Poneos en su situación por un segundo –les pidió. –Tras darse cuenta de que ha perdido la memoria, descubre que tiene una esposa a la que no conoce y por la que no siente nada.

–Alice, no digas eso –Bella le acarició la mejilla y, hasta ese instante, Alice no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

–Estos días me sentí morir al pensar que jamás volvería a verlo y ahora que por fin ha regresado… –Alice dejó que las lágrimas vagaran libremente por su rostro. –Es desesperante tener al amor de tu vida durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, ahí, tan cerca, pero más lejos que nunca, sin derecho alguno a poder tocarlo, a poder amarlo.

–Pero lo tienes –argumentó Bella con ardor. –Sigue siendo tu esposo.

–No para el corazón de Jasper.

–Jasper ha perdido la memoria pero no le han arrancado el corazón –respondió Bella. –¿Y qué significa eso de la recámara de al lado?

–Decidí volver a mis antiguos aposentos –les contó. –Le ofrecí tiempo para… –vaciló y a las lágrimas las acompañó un sollozo ahogado. –Me muero por estar cerca de él pero prefiero mantenerme alejada. Cuando lo tengo enfrente, apenas puedo reprimir los deseos de besarlo y me contengo sabiendo que no debo hacerlo. Yo… sólo soy una extraña para él.

–Tal vez ahora sí –se atrevió Selene a intervenir. –Pero Su Alteza está en lo cierto.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Alice con la voz entrecortada.

–A que su corazón sigue siendo el mismo –agregó con una sonrisa esperanzadora. –Su Majestad os ama con toda su alma aunque no lo recuerde y, si se enamoró de voz una vez, podría volver a hacerlo.

Alice se tragó un sollozo y miró a la doncella con incredulidad.

–¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

–Que reconquistes a Jasper –contestó Bella por ella, habiendo comprendido a dónde iba a parar el discurso de Selene.

Alice enmudeció, mirando a ambas mujeres, atónita.

–No podéis hablar en serio –consiguió decir.

–Por el amor de Dios, Alice, no nos mires así –se defendió Bella. –No es ninguna aberración lo que te estamos proponiendo. ¡Jasper es tu esposo!

–Pero no sería correcto –dudaba ella, –le prometí que le daría tiempo, que no le exigiría nada.

–Y nadie te pide lo contrario –concordó su prima. –Pero no entiendo por qué debes alejarte de él como si padeciera la lepra. Acércate poco a poco –le aconsejó. –No creo que sea ningún pecado que seas amable con él, que trates de agradarle.

Alice guardó silencio unos segundos y las otras dos muchachas supieron que estaba considerando sus palabras.

–¿Y si le incomoda mi presencia?

–Tal vez le incomode vuestra ausencia –sentenció Selene a modo de acicate.

Alice hizo una mueca de incredulidad pero siguió meditando.

–Llevarle el desayuno podría pasar por una simple muestra de amabilidad, ¿no? –propuso Alice con un repentino brillo travieso en los ojos.

–Sabes, este castillo está lleno de gente que se puede encargar de Ilsïk –la alentó Bella que ya tomaba al bebé en brazos. –Pero no te olvides de contárnoslo todo después –sonrió queriéndole dar el último empujón.

–Entonces –Alice se levantó, estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo, –iré a la cocina y…

–Anda, ve.

–Buena suerte –le deseó Selene mientras ya abría la puerta. Les sonrió a ambas aunque con la intención de infundirse a sí misma valor y se marchó.

Se dirigió con premura hacia la cocina, rogando para llegar a tiempo y que nadie hubiera decidido ya ir a llevarle el desayuno a Jasper. La noche anterior, antes de la cena, le había confiado sus temores a Esme, quien se había mostrado comprensiva y se había ofrecido a encargarse de él, pero Alice concluyó que Bella y Selene tenían razón y que debía corresponderle a ella, como su esposa que era. De pronto, una idea acudió a su mente y lamentó no disponer de más tiempo para llevarla a cabo aunque, por el corredor se encontró a una doncella que se dirigía hacia las habitaciones para comenzar a ordenarlas y decidió encomendarle a ella una pequeña tarea que, sin duda, lo haría posible. Tras hacerle su petición, retomó su camino y se sintió emocionada por la anticipación de disfrutar de un momento junto a Jasper y al que ella misma había decidido renunciar por cuenta propia la noche anterior y con todas sus esperanzas puestas en ello, entró a la cocina.

Se asombró al verla tan poblada. No sólo estaban Angela y Charlotte como de costumbre sino que se encontraban Esme y Rosalie y, lo que más le sorprendió, la mujer que había encontrado a Jasper, Victoria, quien hizo una profunda reverencia al verla.

–Buenos días –las saludó Alice con animosidad renovada.

–Buenos días, Majestad –respondió Victoria con gesto solemne. –Espero que no os importe mi atrevimiento pero, puesto que el Rey Carlisle me permitió anoche permanecer en el castillo dada mi situación, he sentido la necesidad de agradecer su cortesía y ser de utilidad, así que me he permitido la libertad de venir a la cocina a echarles una mano a las muchachas.

–Carlisle me contó que lo perdió todo en las últimas inundaciones –comenzó a explicarle Esme, –su casa y su esposo.

–Cuánto lo lamento –dijo Alice y Victoria asintió agradecida, con su bien ensayada expresión afligida como una máscara sobre su rostro. –Imagino que Su Majestad querrá agradecerte personalmente tu providencial ayuda cuando tenga oportunidad de hacerlo pero, mientras tanto, puedes permanecer en este castillo como nuestra huésped.

–No, Majestad –negó ella con humildad. –Soy una mujer trabajadora y no forma parte de mi naturaleza permanecer ociosa. Se me da bien cocinar, así que, si no es inconveniente –recitó con voz melosa, –quisiera colaborar aquí en la cocina.

–Toda ayuda es buena –concedió Alice tras mirar a las dos doncellas quienes asentían de modo sutil, haciéndole saber así de su conformidad. –Si es tu deseo, por mí no hay ningún impedimento.

–Gracias, Majestad –Victoria volvió a hacer una reverencia mientras pensaba para sus adentros que acabaría con calambres en las piernas de tanto inclinarse.

–¿Necesitabais algo? –habló ahora Charlotte.

–Venía a por el desayuno de Su Majestad –dijo con calma, convenciéndose de que aquello era lo más natural del mundo.

–¿Deseáis también el vuestro? –quiso saber la doncella a lo que Alice asintió.

–¿Dónde está Frederik? –le preguntó entonces a Rosalie quien, sentada a la mesa, saboreaba con claro placer lo que a Alice le pareció una simple tisana.

–Con Emmett y Edward. Debe estar en contacto con asuntos de estado desde bien pequeño –recitó con voz grave, imitando la voz de Emmett. Luego dio otro sorbo y gimió con deleite. –Este té de hierbas sabe a gloria, Victoria.

–Favor que me hacéis, Alteza –sonrió ella, tratando de ocultar de su rostro su más profunda satisfacción por lo fácil que estaba resultando todo.

–Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión –susurró de pronto Esme aunque solo para oídos de Alice.

–No es tanto así –quiso explicarle pero Esme le hizo un gesto de que no era menester explicación alguna.

–Éste es el tónico que debe tomar Jasper –le indicó Esme mientras le sonreía como si supiera algo que ella no. Luego lo depositó sobre la bandeja que Angela estaba terminando de preparar y se la alcanzó.

Alice abandonó la cocina convencida de que tanto recelo por su parte era infundado. Lo más lógico del mundo era encargarse del bienestar de su esposo, y eso era lo que iba a hacer, a pesar de la absurda promesa que le había hecho a Jasper la noche anterior. En realidad, no era que fuera a faltar a su palabra pues no iba a exigirle nada, al contrario, era ella la que iba a ofrecerle sus cuidados y atenciones y que esperaba que Jasper aceptase de buen grado.

Cuando entró en el corredor que llegaba a sus aposentos, encontró a la doncella esperándola en la puerta, sonriente por la satisfacción de haber realizado la tarea que le había encomendado Su Majestad a tiempo. Sin embargo, en cuanto la vio aparecer, su rostro se tornó serio y se acercó a ella, extendiendo sus manos con la intención de ayudarle con la bandeja.

–No te preocupes –rechazó Alice amablemente su ayuda.

–¿Y qué…?

–Déjalo en la bandeja –respondió sabiendo lo que iba a preguntarle. –Es perfecto –añadió, –y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

–Es un placer, Majestad –respondió ella halagada. –Permitidme que os abra la puerta.

La doncella llamó levemente con los nudillos y al momento escucharon la voz de Jasper invitándola a pasar.

Ciertamente, él no esperaba que fuera Alice la que estuviese tras la puerta, y a ella no le quedó ninguna duda al ver su asombro mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en la cama, como si necesitara un mejor ángulo de visión para cerciorarse de que era ella.

–Espero que no os importe compartir el desayuno conmigo –dijo ella con una sonrisa que ocultaba el temor a que él rechazase su ofrecimiento.

–Sería todo un placer –respondió aún sorprendido y a Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón del gozo. –¿Y nuestro hijo?

Alice no pudo evitar una tierna emoción al oírlo referirse a Ilsïk de ese modo.

–Hay una veintena de brazos amorosos ahora mismo en el comedor disputándoselo y que se encargaran de él de maravilla –le aclaró con voz animada al ver que, de momento, su plan iba bien. –Él acabará rendido con tanta muestra de cariño y se dormirá hasta dentro de unas tres horas, cuando el hambre lo despierte y, entonces, reclame mi atención.

Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan atropellada explicación en la que Alice no se había detenido ni a tomar aire. Luego vio con agrado como colocaba la bandeja en la cama, cerca de sus piernas, para después sentarse frente a él.

–Éste es el tónico que debéis tomar –le indicó ella.

Jasper hizo una mueca y pellizcó un poco de pan dulce para metérselo en la boca en cuanto hubo bebido aquel líquido endemoniado. Alice no pudo reprimirse y se echó a reír.

–No hace falta que me digáis que soy muy mal paciente –torció el gesto, –anoche ya lo hizo mi tío.

–Disculpadme –se tapó un momento los labios para detener su risa. –Pero no es lo que pensáis. Me alegra comprobar que, aunque no recordéis nada, seguís siendo el mismo –añadió con lo que a Jasper le pareció la mirada más dulce que podría existir.

–Ojala tengáis razón –suspiró pesadamente, y a Alice le pareció ver un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

–¿Qué os inquieta? –preguntó aun sin estar segura de que él quisiera compartir el motivo de su desasosiego con ella.

–Estoy deseando salir de esta cama –comenzó a decir sin necesidad de acicate alguno, –y, cuando lo haga, pretendo volver a mis obligaciones tan pronto como sea posible pero…

Jasper bajó la mirada y Alice temió que ya no quisiera continuar aunque, en realidad, sólo necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

–¿Qué tipo de rey era?

–Un rey justo y benevolente –dijo ella sin dudar. –Vuestro pueblo os quiere y os respeta porque, a la hora de gobernar, anteponéis siempre su bienestar a todo lo demás.

–¿Y si ahora les fallase? –demandó, alzando su rostro en el que se reflejaba su genuina preocupación. –Acabáis de decirme que parezco el mismo a pesar de mi falta de memoria pero, ¿y si no es así?

–Debéis tener confianza –trató de animarle con una sonrisa. –Ser rey forma parte de vos y estoy segura de que desempeñaréis vuestras funciones a la perfección.

–Tenéis demasiada fe en mí –apartó la vista, abrumado.

–No es fe –negó ella con seriedad, –es una certeza. Desde que os conocí, deposité mis esperanzas y mi confianza en vos y jamás me habéis decepcionado.

Jasper enmudeció ante el ardor de su declaración, ante la devoción que apreció en sus ojos grises que lo miraban con intensidad. Se dijo que no podía defraudarla, no se lo merecía, y él jamás se lo perdonaría si algo así sucedía. Sin embargo…

–¿Puedo pediros un favor? –le preguntó entonces con ansiedad.

–Lo que sea –asintió ella firmemente.

–Manteneos cerca de mí para que yo no yerre el camino –le pidió con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo había defendido hacía un momento.

Alice sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas pero las reprimió con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que Jasper necesitaba a su reina, como en más de una ocasión le había dicho.

–Será un honor, mi señor –respondió, tratando de contener la emoción.

Y Jasper sintió que le transmitía tal fortaleza que hasta le pareció que podría ser invencible, capaz de superar cualquier adversidad a la que tuviera que enfrentarse, siempre y cuando Alice estuviese a su lado. ¿Ya antes de perder la memoria creería que tener a Alice como esposa era una bendición?

–Sin embargo, antes de eso, deberíais recuperaros –agregó Alice con dulzura. –¿No tenéis hambre? –le señaló el desayuno, y fue entonces cuando él se percató de aquel pequeño bouquet formado por una rosa blanca rodeada de diminutas violetas, y que descansaba encima de un par de libros.

–¿Y esto? –preguntó llevándose el pequeño ramo a la nariz. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su aroma y vio a Alice con los ojos de su mente, como si esas flores formaran parte de ella.

–He estado pensando –se mordió el labio un tanto insegura, –y creo que, una buena forma de enfrentaros a lo que ha sido vuestra vida hasta ahora es acercaros a cosas que fueron importantes, especiales para vos.

–Entiendo –asintió complacido con su intención de ayudarle. –Entonces… –hizo girar el bouquet entre sus dedos.

–Son mis flores preferidas –le confesó, –y plantasteis un pequeño jardín para mí lleno de ellas como regalo de bodas.

–¿Yo mismo? –preguntó con incredulidad y ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, aún ilusionada por aquello, aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

Jasper le respondió con otra amplia sonrisa. No reconocía en sí mismo esa pasión por la jardinería pero se descubrió capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recibir otra mirada como ésa, una que conseguía estremecer todo su interior.

–¿Y esos libros? –preguntó entonces, aunque no esperó a que respondiera y los tomó para comprobar los títulos.

_Razón de amor_ decía uno y _la Ilíada_, el otro.

–Si necesitáis relajaros y disfrutar de un momento tranquilo, os decantáis por la poesía –señaló el tomo más pequeño. –Este es vuestro libro favorito. Sin embargo, sentís especial predilección por la novela épica, así que os he traído también este otro. Tal vez –quiso planteárselo con cautela, –os moleste el dolor de cabeza o puede que os sintáis muy cansado como para leer así que, si alguna vez os apetece, yo podría leer para vos en voz alta.

–¿Haríais eso? –inquirió sorprendido.

–Escoged –le pidió con animosidad mientras extendía los dos libros frente a él.

Jasper señaló el volumen más fino y Alice hizo un gesto de conformidad, apoyando su elección. Dejó _La Ilíada_ encima de la mesilla cercana a la cama y ya dirigía su mano hacia el otro libro situado en su regazo para abrirlo cuando Jasper la interceptó a mitad camino y la apretó gentilmente entre sus dedos.

–Gracias –le susurró con calidez.

–No tiene importancia –murmuró ella, azorada por aquella tibieza que le transmitía su voz y ese tacto que tanto había extrañado.

–Y en cambio sí la tiene –le rebatió él con suavidad, –mucho más de lo que imagináis.

Entonces, llevó la mano de Alice que aún sostenía entre la suya hasta sus labios y le besó la palma. Alice sintió que retrocedía en el tiempo, a la época en la que ambos se amaban sin atreverse a confesarlo, aquella en la que cada detalle, cada palabra, cada leve caricia era una dulce ilusión llena de deseos de felicidad. Aquel simple y casto beso abrió las puertas de la esperanza de par en par y la cálida mirada de aquellos ojos azules le prometía sueños a cumplir, para los dos, juntos.

Una vez que el rubor de sus mejillas se enfrió y tras asegurarse de que podía dominar el temblor de su voz, Alice abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

* * *

**Sí, ya lo sé, me ha quedado un capítulo muuuy largo y trataré de que no vuelva a suceder porque vosotras quedáis agotadas de tanto leer y yo exhausta de tanto pensar! Tengo la neurona a punto de desmayarse! Lo que pasa es que tenía que ir aclarando qué pasa con Jane y el conflicto de Alec con respecto a Selene y me pongo a escribir y no paro pero ya os digo que trataré de que no sean capítulos tan largos.**

**Debo confesaros que me quedé un poco preocupada en el capítulo anterior porque me dio la sensación de que no os había gustado. Si es así, lo siento.**

**Espero que sigáis leyendo y que me dejéis algún comentario como pago jeje.**

**Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	20. Capítulo 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Esa mañana, Jasper tenía el firme propósito de levantarse de aquella cama. Habían transcurrido ya tres días desde que había regresado y en los que, entre todos, habían tratado de que se familiarizase con lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces y con el funcionamiento del reino y de aquel castillo y consideraba que ya iba siendo el momento de hacerse cargo él mismo de sus responsabilidades.

Huelga decir que, en todo ese tiempo, tanto Emmett como su primo Edward lo habían resuelto todo a la perfección, así que no podía evitar sentir cierto temor a no ser capaz de estar a la altura de las circunstancias, no en vano, sus decisiones podían afectar a las personas que vivían bajo su corona.

Se dirigió a uno de los baúles apoyados contra la pared y halló sus ropas dentro. Le fue grato descubrir que no eran en absoluto ostentosas, tal vez había un par o dos de túnicas un poco más vistosas que supuso utilizaría en actos más solemnes, pero, por lo general, eran ropajes más bien sobrios. Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, tampoco había visto grandes lujos en el atuendo de su esposa, eran tejidos bonitos, eso sí, pero sencillos, al igual que tampoco la había visto portando grandes y espléndidas joyas. ¿Sería que ella compartía su mismo desinterés por la fastuosidad o era debido a que no había determinado el obsequiarla con ese tipo de lujosos detalles que solía agradar a las mujeres? Rebuscó en el baúl y, finalmente, se decantó por un jubón color tierra con calzas a juego que creyó bastante apropiados y se disponía a desnudarse cuando llamaron a la puerta.

–¿Puedo pasar, mi señor?

Fue escuchar la voz de Alice y sentir unos deseos estúpidos de sonreír. Tuvo que aclararse la voz antes de contestar.

–Adelante.

–¿Qué hacéis levantado? –cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él con un reproche en el rostro.

–¿Dónde está Ilsïk? –preguntó evadiendo el tema.

–Con vuestra tía. No creo que debáis levantaros sin que os lo indique Carlisle –retomó la cuestión para desagrado de Jasper.

–Nadie va a impedir que salga de estos aposentos –le advirtió con forzada severidad, –ni siquiera él.

Alice tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Ciertamente le maravillaba que su esposo hubiera resistido tantos días de reposo. Aún así, iba a sugerirle que volviese a la cama hasta que acudiese Carlisle a revisarle la herida pero su vista se detuvo en el baúl abierto.

–Mi intención es firme –le advirtió él haciéndole entender a qué se refería al sostener sus ropas en la mano.

Alice hizo ademán de tomarlas tal y como le dictaba la costumbre pero, dadas las circunstancias, imaginó que no debía hacerlo, así que comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta.

–Siendo así, os dejaré solo.

–Esperad –exclamó él en lo que había sido un claro impulso. –Yo… normalmente lo hacíais.

Ella se giró, inclinando la cabeza, sin terminar de entender.

–¿Os retirabais mientras me desvestía?

¿Por qué Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse si no era más que su esposo quien le hacía tal demanda?

–No –respondió en un susurro. –En realidad, solía ayudaros a desvestiros y a vestiros después.

Jasper lo sopesó un instante y, con expresión insondable, extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole a Alice el jubón con manifiesta indicación. Alice no dudó en aceptarlo pero igualmente se acercó a él con cierto recelo. No temía a su esposo, nunca lo había hecho, pero sí temía su cercanía. Lejos de calmarse, sus deseos por él iban en aumento cada día, extrañaba sus besos y caricias, su calor, y la visión y el tacto de su cuerpo desnudo no iban a hacer sino acrecentarlos. Se esforzó en templar su anhelo y, habiendo depositado el jubón sobre el baúl, comenzó a quitarle la camisa de dormir.

Jasper había separado los brazos, dejándola hacer aunque, en realidad, temía hacer algún movimiento en falso y echarlo todo a perder. Pero fue cuando su esposa se inclinó para hacer lo mismo con los calzones cuando se convenció de que todo aquello había sido una idea nefasta. No le costó darse cuenta de que ella estaba siendo cautelosa al igual que respetuosa, tratando de tocarle lo menos posible y en los lugares menos comprometidos pero igualmente el efecto estaba siendo devastador. Sabía ya que las manos de Alice eran suaves y cálidas pero en ese mismo instante sentía sus dedos como un reguero de fuego recorriéndole la pantorrilla mientras Alice lo desproveía de la prenda. Fue sin embargo el brillo que apreció en su mirada lo que le hizo arder. Aunque había sido sólo un instante, se percató de los esfuerzos de su esposa por apartar los ojos de su desnudez, del mismo modo que pudo leer en ellos el deseo que sentía por él. Y aquél que bien sabía que él sentía por ella se multiplicó hasta que se hizo dolorosamente visible en su cuerpo.

Agradeció que Alice se apresurase en ponerle las calzas y que no hiciera ni el más mínimo comentario o insinuación alguna, pero el rubor de sus mejillas hablaba por sí solo. Una pregunta asomó de pronto a su mente torturándolo con rapidez, pero aguardó a que Alice terminase de colocarle el jubón, sintiéndose así menos expuesto para formularla.

–¿Cómo era nuestra intimidad?

El rubor de Alice se iluminó mientras lo miraba atónita, con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa y la falta de aire.

–Mi señor… –titubeó visiblemente azorada por la inesperada cuestión.

–No pretendía ser grosero –se excusó él, –pero necesito saber si… –trató de buscar palabras apropiadas, –si era amable con vos. Según me dijisteis, no os reclamé en nuestra noche de bodas.

–Jamás me forzasteis –le confirmó ella, –y, desde la primera vez, nuestra entrega siempre fue un acto de amor, y así espero que siga siendo.

–Creo que no os entiendo –dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Puedo hablaros con total franqueza?

–¿Alguna vez os lo he impedido? –preguntó alarmado.

–Al contrario, más bien me alentáis a ello.

–Hablad pues sin temor, mi señora.

Alice asintió.

–No puedo negar que os extraño sobremanera, y no hablo sólo de mi corazón, también de mi cuerpo –le dijo, sorprendiéndolo a pesar de su advertencia. –Pero mi deseo no es mayor que el amor que siento por vos y no quisiera entregarme a vos sin saber que es correspondido, a riesgo de contravenir las leyes maritales.

–No creo que deba haber más leyes maritales que las que los propios esposos convengan en su lecho –respondió, recitando lo que su corazón de impulsó a decir.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente en respuesta, pero la expresión de Jasper se tornó sombría, en cambio.

–¿Podréis esperarme? –le preguntó con temor. –Ojala yo pudiera…

Alice se acercó un paso a él y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

–Toda la vida, mi señor.

Jasper sintió como una alegría infinita llenaba su interior mientras unos deseos irrefrenables de estrecharla entre sus brazos se apoderaban de él, pero, en vez de eso, alzó su mano y besó las de Alice que aún sostenían la suya. ¿Acaso Carlisle tendría razón? ¿Acaso esa euforia que hacía que su corazón cabalgase contra su pecho al igual que ese deseo de fundir su cuerpo con el de Alice podrían ser fruto del amor que ya sentía por su esposa?

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse los sorprendió, haciendo que dieran un respingo. Cuando Carlisle se dio cuenta de la situación, lamentó haber arruinado con su presencia aquella atmósfera idílica, pero se obligó a aseverar el gesto.

–Me excusaría por mi intrusión pero, en realidad, no esperaba interrumpir nada dado que mi sobrino debería estar guardando reposo –le sermoneó con la mirada.

–¿Qué se necesita para implantar una nueva ley que limite los días de reposo del aquí aludido? –Jasper miró a su esposa que trataba de ocultar la diversión que la situación le producía.

–¿Puedo revisaros al menos, Majestad? –pronunció Carlisle con exagerada solemnidad.

–No seas cruel –intercedió Alice a favor de su esposo. –Sabes que ha rebasado su límite –añadió mientras instaba a Jasper a sentarse en la cama.

–Está bien –refunfuñó Carlisle. –Pero nada de esfuerzos innecesarios. Tu actividad física de hoy se limitará a un par de paseos por los jardines y poco más –le advirtió su tío a lo que él asintió.

–Así que, ¿desayunaréis con nosotros? –preguntó Alice con una sonrisa ilusionada.

–¿Puedo? –le preguntó Jasper a Carlisle con gesto lastimero, quien no pudo evitar reírse.

–Eres incorregible.

–Entonces, mientras Carlisle termina de revisaros, voy a dar aviso a las doncellas para que preparen vuestro puesto en la mesa –anunció con entusiasmo, el mismo con el que se marchó de la recámara, escuchándosela por el corredor mientras canturreaba una melodía.

–Adoró el espíritu de tu esposa –le sonrió Carlisle.

–Y yo creo que empiezo a adorarla a ella.

Carlisle asintió con aprobación mientras su sonrisa se hacía aún más amplia.

–¿Cómo sabré que es amor esto que siento por ella?

–El día que creas que si estás durante un segundo más sin abrazarla, te explotará el corazón.

.

.

.

La alegría con la que todos lo recibieron en la mesa fue abrumadora. En sus días de reposo, ya había conocido a toda su familia y amigos que se hospedaban en el castillo y, aunque seguía sin recordarlos, sí podía sentir la calidez de su afecto sincero. Con una sonrisa en los labios, todos aguardaban en pie a que ocupara su lugar en la mesa que, para su agrado, estaba contiguo al de Alice, aunque, entre los dos se situaba la cunita que ocupaba Ilsïk. Jasper tomó asiento no sin antes hacerle una carantoña a su hijo quien balbuceó contento.

–Sospecho que mi padre se está volviendo blando –bromeó Edward una vez se hubieron sentado todos y comenzaron a desayunar. –¿Sólo tres días de reposo? –chasqueó la lengua varias veces. –Es impropio de él.

–No le des ideas que aún podría arrepentirse –le advirtió Jasper.

–Lo haré si desoyes mis indicaciones –le recordó Carlisle. –No creo que haya riesgo de que Emmett y Edward hundan el reino por atender tus asuntos un día más –bromeó aunque fingiendo un tono de gravedad.

–¿Tú crees? –le siguió el juego poniendo cara de espanto. –Aunque mi esposa dice que están realizando una labor excelente, y si ella lo dice, para mí es ley.

Alice sonrió halagada mientras todos reían maravillados de su buen humor a pesar de las circunstancias, aunque ninguno podía evitar sentir cierto pesar por la situación de Jasper.

–En cualquier caso –dijo ahora más serio, –no quiero eludir por mucho más tiempo mis obligaciones, así que espero seguir contando con vuestra ayuda para retomarlas aunque ni siquiera pueda recordar cuáles son –añadió con una mezcla de tristeza e impotencia.

–Debes ser paciente –le aconsejó Carlisle. –Nadie te apremia para que vuelvas a recordar.

–Soy yo mismo –admitió. –Y, aunque soy consciente de que no puedo chasquear los dedos y volver a recordar como por arte de magia, sí puedo procurar que todo vuelva a la normalidad lo antes posible –se dirigió entonces hacia Seth y Tanya que se sentaban juntos en uno de los extremos de la mesa. –Mi esposa me ha puesto al corriente de vuestra situación y creo que vuestro matrimonio no admite demora.

–Yo opino lo mismo –respondió Seth, recibiendo un codazo de Jacob.

–Contrólate, ¿quieres? –bromeó, provocando que todos rieran, excepto Tanya que bajó el rostro avergonzada.

–Y tú me lo dices cuando casi consigues que mi hermana se case sin dote –le recordó con tono pícaro, intentando avergonzarlo, y Jacob alzó las manos en señal de rendición. –Lógicamente deseo casarme cuanto antes con Tanya –alargó su mano para tomar la de la princesa, –pero no podemos olvidar que, para el Rey Eleazar, esa unión ya tuvo lugar hace días.

–No tiene forma de saber que no es así –apuntó su hermana Leah.

–Pero yo no quiero hacer peligrar la honorabilidad de Tanya por más tiempo –le rebatió.

–Todos aquí podemos atestiguar que jamás le faltaste –apuntó Carlisle, –pero, creo que tienes toda la razón, aunque sé que comprendes que las circunstancias no eran las más apropiadas para celebrar una boda.

–Por supuesto –afirmó categóricamente. –Por eso he decidido que, si supone un gran trastorno que se celebren aquí los esponsales, deberíamos regresar a Tarsus –miró hacia su hermana y a Tanya quien asentía conforme con él. Sin embargo, una contrariada exclamación se alzó en la mesa.

–Ni lo pienses siquiera –le replicó Alice.

–Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo –la secundó Jasper. –Yo ya me encuentro bien y mi falta de memoria no supone ningún impedimento para que tenga lugar la ceremonia.

–Y no es necesario discutirlo más –intervino ahora Esme. –Somos expertas en preparar matrimonios apresurados así que, en cuanto lleguen Harry, William y Charles festejaremos vuestra unión.

–Pues dejad que os diga que ayer recibí una misiva de mi padre –habló ahora Bella. –Iba a dar un rodeo hasta Dagmar para reunirse con Harry y William y hacer el viaje hasta aquí juntos –les explicó. –Imagino que pasado mañana estarán aquí a más tardar.

–Me alegro –repuso Jasper, –así podré agradecerles a los tres que mandasen algunos de sus guardias para ayudar en mi búsqueda.

–Lamentaron mucho tu desaparición –apuntó Jacob –y aún más no poder venir en persona.

–La salud de nuestro padre es delicada –añadió Leah.

–En realidad, ninguno de los tres está ya en edad para este tipo de cosas –bromeó Carlisle, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su esposa.

–Carlisle tiene razón –dijo en cambio Seth, sonriendo. –Ir a cazar es el mayor esfuerzo que se pueden permitir –agregó haciendo que todos rieran, aunque sus voces se vieron interrumpidas por la repentina e inesperada llegada de Francis. Se notaba por la expresión de su rostro que le incomodaba aquella intrusión.

–Ruego me disculpéis –se excusó, claramente abochornado mientras hacía una profunda reverencia.

–¿Ha sucedido algo? –preguntó Jasper sin saber a ciencia cierta si debía preocuparse.

–No, Majestad –respondió, –pero una pareja de jóvenes se encuentra en la entrada, rogando porque les concedáis una audiencia. He intentado hacerles entender que no era el momento más oportuno pero me han asegurado que no se marcharán de aquí hasta que Sus Majestades los hayan recibido.

Jasper sintió interés ante la insistencia de esa pareja que acudía a él, aunque también cierto temor a tener que enfrentarse a su deber como Rey de forma tan inminente.

–¿Y te han explicado el motivo?

–Me temo que no, Majestad. Sólo me han referido que era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Jasper no consideró necesario escuchar más, ni tampoco dijo palabra alguna; se limitó a asentir, mensaje que Francis entendió a la perfección, saliendo del comedor con la intención de acatar su orden muda. Entonces, Jasper se retiró de la mesa y se incorporó, dispuesto a encaminarse hacia el Salón del trono. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, miró a su esposa quien ya se había situado a su lado, alzando su mano en demanda de la suya para acompañarlo.

Jasper sonrió. Ciertamente, había esperado esa respuesta por parte de Alice, su apoyo incondicional tal y como ella le había prometido, pero no esperaba que también su familia y amigos los siguieran como si de su séquito se tratase, respaldándolo aún más. Comprobó que Esme portaba a Ilsïk en brazos y, al llegar al Salón, todos se mantuvieron a un lado, mientras Alice y él se dirigían a sus tronos.

Apenas se habían acomodado cuando escucharon pasos acercándose. Efectivamente, Francis venía escoltando a una pareja y, aunque ambos eran sumamente jóvenes lo que más sorprendió a todos fue su aspecto, sobre todo el de la muchacha. Llevaba un vestido claro, de un tejido modesto, atado con un cordón trenzado a la cintura con algunos bordados de un tono similar al del vestido en la zona del busto y sus largos cabellos castaños caían libres sobre su espalda, sin más adorno que una corona de flores silvestres que rodeaba su cabeza. Cualquiera podía llegar a la conclusión inequívoca de que era una novia aunque la expresión de su rostro dijese que no era la más dichosa, como debía ser. El joven, por su parte, también vestía de modo humilde, posiblemente aquel jubón era el de los domingos y, por el modo protector con el que apretaba a la muchacha contra sí no era difícil imaginar que era su prometido. Su semblante era igual de sombrío que el de la joven y, en cuanto estuvieron frente a Jasper y Alice, ambos se separaron y se hincaron de rodillas, aunque no en la acostumbrada genuflexión que denotaba respeto sino como si fueran a lanzar una plegaria.

Jasper, sintiéndose incómodo, miró hacia Alice quien también daba muestras de no sentirse conforme con esa imagen.

–Levantaos –les pidió entonces. –Somos Reyes, no Dioses.

–Es lo propio –habló el joven aunque sin alzar la mirada. –Nuestras súplicas van dirigidas a Vuestras Majestades.

–Si nos vais a pedir el Cielo en la Tierra ni con una súplica os lo podríamos procurar –respondió con tono cordial. –En cambio, si es algo que está a nuestro alcance, con una simple petición bastará, así que poneos en pie.

La joven le lanzó una mirada vacilante a su prometido quien asintió, tras lo que ambos se pusieron en pie.

–Y ahora, mirándonos de frente, explicadnos el motivo de vuestra visita –les requirió.

La pareja volvió a buscarse los ojos con timidez antes de que el joven se decidiera a hablar.

–Mi nombre es John y mi prometida… –vaciló, –mi esposa se llama Sabeline –hizo la muchacha una leve reverencia. –Vivimos en Durstan, un feudo situado cerca de la frontera con Meissen –miró hacia Carlisle y Esme, consciente de que ellos eran los soberanos del reino vecino. –Allí, yo me encargo de una pequeña granja que mi padre me dejó en herencia antes de morir, –prosiguió, –y Sabeline se dedicaba a cuidar de su padre hasta hace unos días en que murió.

–Sentimos mucho tu pérdida –intervino Alice, sorprendiendo a la muchacha, quien asintió, agradecida. –Proseguid, por favor.

–Sabeline y yo no amamos desde niños –siguió narrándoles el joven, –pero de modo inocente ya que nunca consideramos el casarnos puesto que Sabeline no quería abandonar a su padre en su delicado estado salud. Pero el Altísimo ha dispuesto llamarlo a su lado demasiado pronto y, dado que Sabeline no tiene familia alguna, decidimos hacer realidad nuestro sueño de niñez y casarnos. Ayer acudimos a una pequeña iglesia que hay en la aldea y todos nuestros amigos tuvieron a bien acompañarnos. Somos gente humilde pero bien avenida y todos colaboraron con viandas y bebidas para aviar el banquete.

La alegría en la expresión del muchacho al referirles sobre aquella celebración desapareció y se tornó en angustia por lo que todos supusieron que algo había llegado para romper con la paz de aquella reunión.

–Y de pronto, irrumpió en la fiesta Lord Durstan –John hizo una cautelosa pausa, –reclamando el derecho de pernada.

Jasper miró a Alice con asombro mientras un murmullo se levantaba entre su familia.

–¿Cómo? –le susurró lleno de incredulidad. –¿Es posible que se permitan en este reino estas prácticas poco menos que salvajes?

–Imagino que sí –se lamentó Alice.

–¿Durante cuánto tiempo se ha permitido en mi reino semejante barbarie disfrazada de costumbre? –agregó ahora en alta voz. –¿Y por qué?

–Tal vez porque tu padre era un tanto permisivo en ese aspecto –Carlisle se vio obligado a intervenir.

Jasper sintió una gran impotencia al no encontrar más que un vacío en su mente al tratar de buscar algún recuerdo que le iluminase sobre ese asunto, así que desistió. Decidió que poco le importaba si su padre no había dictado ley alguna al respecto o si lo había hecho él pues, en vista de lo acontecido, si así había sido, no todos sus súbditos se habían dado por aludidos.

–¿Qué sucedió entonces? –quiso saber y John tuvo que tomarse unos segundos antes de proseguir pues no había esperado tal condescendencia por parte del soberano.

–A riesgo de ser castigado o de perder la propia vida, me enfrenté a él –le explicó. –Debía defender a mi esposa, evitar a toda costa que abusara de ella, que la vejase de forma impune, simplemente para satisfacer su propio… capricho –dijo, obligándose a ser cauto. –Supe que no habría forma humana de impedir sus propósitos a no ser que lo matase, cayendo sobre mí todo el peso de la ley y dejando a Sabeline desamparada.

El joven estiró la mano para apretar la de su esposa quien mantenía la mirada gacha, profundamente avergonzada a la vez que angustiada.

–Tomé a Sabeline y conseguimos escapar, llevándonos el caballo de nuestro señor –continuó. –Todos en este reino son sabedores de vuestra benevolencia y generosidad y, estaba tan desesperado que sólo se me ocurrió acudir a vos y apelar a vuestra misericordia.

–¿Quiere eso decir que habéis venido cabalgando desde allí? –preguntó ahora Alice con estupor.

John asintió.

–Toda la noche, Majestad. Nos hemos detenido solamente para lo indispensable pues sentíamos los pasos de Lord Durstan muy cerca, sobre nosotros.

Y como si aquellas palabras hubiesen servido para invocarlo, unos pasos que se acercaban retumbaron desde el corredor. La figura de un hombre recio aunque no muy bien parecido, irrumpió en el Salón del Trono. La riqueza de sus ropajes reflejaba su condición de noble, a pesar de su aspecto mugriento debido al polvo del camino.

–¡Os he dicho que os detengáis, Lord Durstan! –gritaba Francis a sus espaldas, tratando en vano de impedirle el paso.

–¡Así que aquí estás, gusano!

–Lord Durstan –exclamó Jasper en voz alta, tratando de dominar la rabia que le producía aquella intrusión tan irrespetuosa. –Espero que tengas un buen motivo para irrumpir así en mi casa, sin hacerte anunciar primero.

–Vengo persiguiendo a este criminal –se justificó él, aunque sin expresar disculpa alguna por su comportamiento.

–Ésa es una acusación muy grave –le advirtió Jasper con dureza, –y me corresponde a mí dar la última palabra sobre eso, ¿no te parece?

Lord Durstan se mantuvo en silencio, tenso y contrariado y Jasper observó la escena cargada de ironía. Ninguno de aquellos dos hombres había esperado la forma de proceder de su soberano para con ellos; John esperaba mayor severidad y Lord Durstan mayor desidia en su forma de gobernar.

–Lord Durstan, hazme el favor de explicarme por qué motivo el ciudadano John es un criminal.

–Reclamé el derecho de pernada sobre su esposa y no sólo se negó sino que me atacó y luego robó mi caballo para no sé qué endiablada intención, dado que ha venido hasta aquí a disturbaros –alegó con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

–John no ha venido a molestarme –le contradijo Jasper, en cambio. –Ha solicitado una audiencia y ha sido recibido, cosa que tú no has hecho, entrando en mi casa así, avasallando hasta a mi guardia –le reclamó señalando a un furibundo Francis que observaba desde atrás. –Por otro lado, John se ha mostrado muy respetuoso a la hora de ilustrarme el motivo por el que se ha visto obligado a viajar hasta aquí durante toda la noche con su esposa, respeto que no he observado en ti dado que aún aguardo a que le hagas la pertinente venia a tus soberanos.

–Disculpadme, Majestad –dijo, viéndose obligado a realizar la exigida genuflexión. –Mi indignación es tal que…

–Y, en cuanto al derecho de pernada, –prosiguió Jasper, ignorándolo, –es una práctica que queda totalmente vetada desde este preciso instante.

–¿Cómo? –exclamó Durstan, sorprendido.

–¿Desde cuándo se cuestiona una orden de tu Rey? –golpeó Jasper el brazo de su sillón.

–Pero vuestro padre consintió en concedernos esa deferencia a los Señores, –le rebatió él, aunque con voz temblorosa, –en concepto de pago por permitir la celebración del matrimonio.

–¿Y quién te ha dado esa libertad de decidir sobre esos menesteres? –intervino ahora Alice quien ya no pudo mantenerse al margen.

–Majestad, siendo extranjera como sois, –comenzó a decir Durstan –no alcanzáis a comprender las costumbres de este reino. Los asuntos de hombres, los resuelven los hombres.

–Y tus continuos atrevimientos están acabando con mi paciencia –se levantó Jasper, reprimiendo los deseos de caminar hasta él y golpearlo, aunque, por el contrario, se colocó delante de Alice, dejándose llevar por un repentino e inesperado instinto protector. –Vuelve a dirigirte así a tu soberana y antes de que acabe el día, tu cuerpo penderá colgado del cuello del primer árbol que encuentre. Y por Dios que lo haré yo mismo.

–Majestad –murmuró Durstan con la faz lívida y una genuina preocupación. –No era mi intención molestar a Sus Majestades, a mi Reina –añadió bajando la vista y la voz como primera y notable muestra de humildad en toda aquella conversación. –Mi única pretensión era apuntarle a Su Majestad cómo solía gobernar vuestro difunto padre.

–Sí, difunto, cierto es y, para que no te quede la más mínima duda, te diré que me importa muy poco su deferencia para contigo –prosiguió Jasper, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira. –Yo soy el Rey, ante Dios y ante los hombres y si decido vetar el derecho a pernada so pena de muerte –pronunció las palabras con marcada lentitud, –tú no eres quién para cuestionar mi proceder.

–Sí, Majestad –volvió a bajar la mirada, con la expresión de un perro escarmentado.

–Pero sobre todo –avanzó un paso hacia él, con mirada amenazante, –le debes obediencia a tu Reina, cuya potestad es tan legítima como la mía, o incluso más pues veo por sus ojos y hablo por su boca –agregó.

Durstan alzó el rostro, mirándolo boquiabierto y con los ojos de par en par al oír los términos en los que se refería a Alice.

–Y si piensas que el agravio hacia tu reina va a quedar impone, estás muy equivocado –alzó un dedo, advirtiéndole. –Voy a observarte muy de cerca y, cualquier sospecha de un comportamiento tiránico hacia las habitantes de tu Feudo y no tardarás en saber de mí –miró a John y Sabeline haciéndole saber que se refería especialmente a ellos. –Te aconsejo que moderes tus gastos si no quieres que el nivel de tus arcas peligre pues la próxima recaudación de los tributos no va a ser tan beneficiosa como acostumbra a ser. Sabe que mis alguaciles no tardarán en visitar el Feudo para poner en orden las recaudaciones y tus libros de cuentas.

–Pero, Majestad…

–¿Acaso tienes algo que objetar? –exclamó, a punto de perder la paciencia.

–No, Majestad, –volvió a bajar la vista. –Sólo me preguntaba cuál sería el castigo que pensáis disponer para este campesino dado que me robó el caballo.

Jasper se tomó unos segundos para sosegarse y considerar su demanda.

–Lo justo es justo –murmuró, mirando a un atemorizado John. –¿Dónde está el caballo? –le preguntó ahora a Francis.

–En las caballerizas, Majestad. Se le está proveyendo de comida y agua.

–Entonces, visto que el animal está en perfectas condiciones, considero el acto de John como un simple préstamo así que dictamino que pagará a Lord Durstan una moneda de oro en concepto de alquiler, ¿estás de acuerdo? –preguntó al muchacho quien se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, desesperado.

–No poseo semejante fortuna –lamentó.

Entonces Jasper le hizo una seña a Francis quien sacó una moneda de su propia bolsa y se la entregó al muchacho. Sabiendo que no debía cuestionar el proceder de su rey, se dirigió a Lord Durstan y le alargó la moneda.

–Siento haber tomado vuestro caballo sin vuestro permiso, Milord.

Durstan lo miró de hito en hito, leyéndose en su rostro el profundo desprecio que sentía por aquel hombre que consideraba tan inferior y que lo había puesto en contra de su rey. Y aquella disculpa no hacía otra cosa que fomentar sus deseos de pisotearlo como al insecto que era.

–Es un pago mucho más generoso de lo que te mereces, así que toma esa moneda y acepta sus excusas –lo retó Jasper, sin embargo.

–Sí, Majestad –obedeció a regañadientes.

–Y te prevengo de que cualquier represalia en contra de John o Sabeline hará que mis advertencias se conviertan en hechos –añadió con gesto severo. –Te observaré de muy cerca. Ahora, retírate.

Durstan supo que aquello era una causa perdida y si no quería empeorar las cosas, lo mejor era dejar el asunto correr.

–Sí, Majestad –se inclinó pronunciadamente a modo de despedida.

Cuando hubo desaparecido, la joven pareja de recién casados no pudo evitar lanzarse uno en brazos del otro, llenos de felicidad, aunque pronto se separaron procurando guardar las formas.

–Os estaremos eternamente agradecidos, Majestades y, si no es abusar aún más de vuestra bondad, sólo os rogaría que me otorgaseis un tiempo prudencial para reunir dicha cantidad de dinero y así devolvérosla –pidió.

–Tienes toda la vida para hacerlo y no dudes en acudir a nosotros en el caso de que Lord Durstan decida desoír nuestras indicaciones –dijo Alice, expresando la misma opinión que tenía su esposo. –Ahora, nos complacería mucho si os acercarais hasta la cocina donde podéis comer y descansar como es debido antes de partir hacia vuestro hogar.

–Además, el Capitán Francis os facilitará dos monturas –añadió Jasper. –Considerarlo nuestro regalo de bodas –se apresuró a decir visto que John pretendía negarse.

La mirada de ambos jóvenes se iluminó, incapaces de creer su suerte.

–Sí, Majestad. Gracias, Majestad, –decían ambos de forma atropellada mientras se iban alejando, caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta, reverencia tras reverencia.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Jasper se derrumbó sobre su trono, exhausto. Su primer día de vuelta a sus quehaceres de soberano estaba resultando más revelador de lo esperado.

.

.

.

Victoria sabía con certeza que Rosalie acudiría a la cocina en busca de su tisana. Desde el primer día que le había dado a probar aquel brebaje sabía que así sería. Desearía utilizar sus pócimas para otros menesteres como envenenar a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de aquel castillo, un poco de acónito bastaría para acabar con todos ellos pero, ¿dónde estaría el placer sin una muerte lenta y dolorosa y llena de sufrimiento? El veneno era un destino demasiado benévolo para aquellos malditos.

Aún recordaba cuando horas atrás, Jasper la había hecho llamar al comedor para hablar sobre su situación en el castillo. Victoria había emanado tal dosis de dulce empalagamiento acompañado de una bien estudiada humilde gratitud que no iba a poder probar el azúcar en meses. Resopló. Si todo iba bien, lo que iba a degustar dentro de poco sería el sabor de la venganza.

Se cercioró de que había fuego encendido en uno de los fogones pero dejó el caldero a un lado, sobre la bancada. Luego, con gesto hastiado, tomó un cesto lleno de vainas de guisantes y se acercó a la mesa donde se sentó y comenzó a desgranarlos, lentamente, sin ninguna intención de desgranar más de los necesarios sino los justos para darle credibilidad a aquella pantomima. Incluso en un gesto aparentemente generoso pero perfectamente premeditado, había alentado a las muchachas a tomarse un descanso al aire libre procurando que así, ese encuentro fuese a solas.

No le hizo falta esperar mucho. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina y que, sin duda, serían de Rosalie. Victoria reprimió una sonrisa y se concentró en aquella tediosa labor.

–¡Buenas tardes! –la saludó al entrar con aquella sonrisa en su odiosa bella cara que le producía nauseas.

–Buenas tardes, Alteza –Victoria soltó las legumbres y se apresuró a erguirse, inclinando la cabeza.

–Excelencia –le dijo con sonsonete, como si no fuera la primera vez que se lo dijera.

–Creo que, para todos en el reino, vos siempre seréis la Princesa de los Lagos –recitó con la intención de alabarla.

Rosalie sonrió complacida y se sentó en una de las sillas, justo enfrente de donde estaba ella.

–¿Me complacerías con una de tus tisanas?

Victoria se mostró halagada, a la vez que sorprendida.

–Deberéis aguardar unos minutos –se lamentó. –No hay agua hervida. ¿Queréis que os la acerque a vuestra recámara cuando esté lista? –se aventuró a riesgo de malograr la ocasión.

–No me importa esperar aquí –respondió con una condescendencia que a Victoria le asqueó. Sin embargo, con una sonrisa de complacencia, se levantó y colocó el caldero en el fogón.

–¿Ciertamente te sientes bien aquí? –le preguntó Rosalie de pronto, sorprendiéndole su interés por una simple mucama.

–Perfectamente, Excelencia –se apresuró en responder. –Su Majestad ha sido muy generoso al permitirme permanecer aquí.

–Mi hermano, sin embargo, opina que le has negado toda posibilidad de agradecerte como es debido que le hayas salvado la vida –le discutió ella, recordándole de nuevo el desagradable momento en el que Jasper la había hecho llamar.

Victoria la miró con una bien preparada cara de espanto mientras volvía a sentarse a la mesa.

–No era mi intención ofenderlo en modo alguno –alegó con preocupación. –La casita que me ofrecía en el arrabal superaba cualquier expectativa que pudiera tener en esta vida –de pronto su mirada se llenó de pesar, –pero vengo huyendo de una soledad que volvería a torturarme, hallándome sola en esa casita aunque fuera preciosa y mía.

–Lo siento. No pretendía entristecerte.

–Es una pena que llevaré toda mi vida conmigo –Victoria se enjugó una lágrima inexistente. –Vos que sois esposa y madre podréis entenderme.

–Imagino que ya sabes que no soy una madre propiamente dicho –la mirada de Rosalie se tornó sombría.

–Disculpad mi torpeza –se excusó. –Me temo que ahora soy yo la que os ha entristecido a vos.

–No es tal cosa –la tranquilizó. –Agradezco a la Providencia que haya puesto en mis brazos a Frederick y, a pesar de tan poco tiempo ya lo siento como mío, pero…

–Aún sois joven –la alentó Victoria. –Y os habéis casado hace pocos meses. Sé de casos en los que es el propio anhelo el que retrasa la concepción porque, bueno, yo imagino que vos…

Victoria se mordió el labio, con expresión arrepentida y avergonzada.

–Perdonad mi impertinencia, Excelencia –dijo, y volvió su atención a los guisantes.

–Te disculpas y ni siquiera has dicho una palabra –apuntó con diversión. –Somos mujeres así que pregunta sin pudor.

Victoria sonrió agradecida por un lado y satisfecha por otro. Contraer nupcias con un plebeyo como Emmett era una mala influencia para Rosalie, a la vez que una ventaja para ella pues, la princesa descendía a las bajas esferas muy alegremente y con facilidad.

–Os agradezco la deferencia –dijo con un bien fingido orgullo. –Sólo me preguntaba si tendríais vuestro periodo con regularidad.

–¿Regularidad? –preguntó Rosalie.

–Un ciclo lunar –aclaró.

–Pues la verdad es que no –respondió con preocupación, recordando aquella vez que Emmett la había encontrado en la tina, presa de un ataque de nervios. Hacía dos lunas que no tenía su periodo y, habiendo transcurrido tanto tiempo, había empezado a creer con ilusión que había quedado encinta. –¿Crees que eso influye en que no pueda engendrar?

–Ciertamente no lo creo –mintió, inspirándole en cambio un total convencimiento. –¿Cuándo fue vuestro último periodo? –se atrevió a preguntar puesto que ya parecían amigas del alma.

–Hará un par de semanas –contestó tras hacer memoria.

–Ay, vuestra tisana –exclamó Victoria de repente, con un aspaviento casi exagerado.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al fogón mientras el regocijo luchaba por salir a sus labios. Tomó uno de los saquitos de lino que solía utilizar para hacer las tisanas y, además de la mezcla de semillas y hojas secas que a Rosalie tanto le agradaba, sacó uno de los botecitos que ocultaba en el bolsillo de su mandil y, con mucho disimulo, echó un par de pellizcos de su contenido. Luego, se dio la vuelta y, con una sonrisa de ingenua complicidad, llevó la jarrita de greda hasta la mesa.

–Disfrutad de la tisana y relajaos –le aconsejó. –Sangre en la enagua de una mujer, hijos por doquier –citó, –así que no desesperéis.

Rosalie sonrió queriendo convencerse de que tenía razón y se llevó la tisana a los labios, lanzando un leve gemido al gozar de su sabor.

Entonces, Victoria se tensó, aunque comenzó a ocuparse de los guisantes para que Rosalie no se percatase de ello. ¿Sería posible que todo se solucionase esa misma noche?

Tomó un pequeño cuenco con unos cuantos granos y los llevó a la bancada, con la única excusa de acercarse al fogón. Sin que Rosalie se percatase, preparó la mezcla de hierbas en otro de los saquitos de lino aunque, en esta ocasión, la combinación de sus ingredientes era completamente distinta. Y aguardó. No tardó mucho tiempo en escuchar unos fuertes y largos pasos acercándose a la cocina.

–Hola, princesa mía, –oyó a sus espaldas, siendo ése el momento en el que decidió voltearse para encontrarse a Emmett que besaba levemente los labios de su mujer. –Hola, Victoria –la saludó, obligándose ella a inclinar su cabeza. –Creí que Frederick estaría contigo –se dirigió de nuevo a su esposa, con cierta desilusión.

–Tanya y Leah querían llevarlo de paseo –le contó, –así que vine a pedirle a Victoria una de sus tisanas.

–Ya veo –repuso pensativo mientras observaba la greda a medio beber.

–¿Os apetece una para acompañar a vuestra esposa? –preguntó Victoria en modo totalmente servicial y cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que accediese.

–¿Por qué no? –respondió y no tardó ni un segundo en tener en sus manos una pequeña jarrita llena del humeante líquido que Victoria le ofreció.

Victoria contuvo el aliento cuando Emmett se la llevó a sus labios y dio el primer sorbo. Luego la alejó un momento, estudiándola y asintiendo con conformidad y volvió a dar otro sorbo, esta vez mucho más largo. Entonces su expresión se tornó ceñuda y dejó la greda en la mesa, con la mirada ausente y perdida, como si hubiese olvidado para qué había ido hasta allí. Y de pronto, sus ojos se posaron en su esposa, abriéndose de par en par como si no la hubiese visto hasta ese instante. Se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró algo al oído que, aunque Victoria no pudo escuchar, le bastó con observar el profundo carmesí que brotó en las mejillas de Rosalie para adivinar de qué se trataba.

Emmett tiró del brazo de su mujer y la llevó casi a rastras por el corredor con imperiosa urgencia y Victoria se obligó a contar hasta diez para poder dejar escapar una pérfida risotada que resonó en la cocina.

.

.

.

Jasper estaba tan fatigado que apenas había podido llegar por su propio pie hasta sus aposentos pero intentó por todos los medios que Carlisle no se diera cuenta de aquello cuando acudió a revisarlo después. Era capaz de prohibirle levantarse al día siguiente y no quería arriesgar su libertad recién obtenida.

–No trates de hacerte el fuerte conmigo, muchacho, debes estar exhausto –le dijo él haciéndole ver así que había sido en vano.

–He tratado de cumplir con tus indicaciones –se defendió.

–Lo sé –le concedió, –igual que sé que un rey no puede evitar serlo. Estoy muy orgulloso por tu forma de actuar ante el conflicto que trajo aquella pareja a este castillo –le palmeó el hombro.

–Me alegra no haberos decepcionado.

–Pues no lo parece dada tu seriedad. ¿Qué te preocupa?

–¿Además de no saber si alguna vez recordaré quién soy? –dijo, haciendo inmediatamente después un guiño para quitarle crédito a sus palabras.

–Tal vez te preocupa el gran apasionamiento con el que has defendido a Alice –tanteó Carlisle y Jasper lo miró asombrado.

–Lo crees excesivo, ¿verdad?

–¿Lo crees tú? –preguntó con recelo.

–Tal vez pero aún no me he parado a pensar en ello –reconoció, –me preocupa más el motivo que lo causó –guardó silencio un instante. –De repente sentí que la burda falacia de ese Lord podía transformarse en un ataque real hacia Alice aunque, lo más turbador de todo fue que esa sensación no la sentía como nueva, como si realmente hubiera habido un tiempo en el que una mortal amenaza hubiera pendido sobre Alice –agregó conmocionado. –¿Alguna vez fue así?

Carlisle, sin embargo, lo miró con interés tras lo que asintió.

–¿Y eso te hace feliz? –preguntó Jasper, confuso, al ver cómo sonreía.

–Claro que no –rió. –Me maravilla la situación, que la tensión del momento haya hecho aflorar a tu mente emociones ya vividas. Es una buena señal de tu recuperación y…

–¡Al diablo con eso! –le rebatió con impaciencia. –Alice en peligro… ¿cuándo? –inquirió. -¿Y quién? Porque si aún sigue vivo…

–Tranquilo –le pidió viéndolo tan alterado. –No deberías exponer tu mente a más emociones, al menos no por hoy, pero te contaré lo sucedido a grandes rasgos –accedió, sabiendo que Jasper no desistiría. –Hace poco menos de un año secuestraron a tu esposa.

Jasper iba a replicar pero Carlisle lo hizo callar extendiendo su mano.

–Los artífices de tal vileza cayeron bajo vuestras espadas y, por fortuna, Alice apenas recuerda nada así que te rogaría que no saques el tema a relucir. Justo después de rescatarla supe de su embarazo y no sé qué habría sido de ella y del bebé si hubiera recordado detalladamente semejante atrocidad.

–Si no quieres que le pregunte a ella entonces dímelo tú –le pidió con ansiedad, aunque Carlisle dudó unos instantes antes de proseguir.

–La habían metido en una fosa –dijo trayendo a la memoria tan doloroso recuerdo. –Yo no estaba presente en el momento del rescate pero Edward me contó que apenas tenía el tamaño de una tumba y allí habría muerto si no hubierais llegado a tiempo. Gracias a que la tenían narcotizada ella no recuerda nada, apenas unos retazos y, aunque yo decidí ponerla al corriente de lo sucedido, en una ocasión me contaste que te sorprendía el modo en que lo había superado y que no te hablaba de ello. Por eso…

–Me hago cargo –espetó, claramente afectado por aquellos sucesos que acababa de referirle y por una punzante desazón que empezaba a corroerle el pecho.

Carlisle le dio una fraternal palmada en el brazo y le sonrió, tratando de aligerar el momento.

–Es un avance –le repitió, –y lo que más te conviene ahora es descansar –le señaló.

Jasper asintió aunque no parecía estar prestándole mucha atención.

–Por cierto –exclamó Carlisle ya desde la puerta, –nunca es excesivo cuando se trata de defender a las personas que más nos importan.

Jasper lo vio cerrar la puerta mientras esas últimas palabras revoloteaban sobre su cabeza. ¿Estaba diciendo que Alice le importaba? ¿Importarle?

Bajó de la cama y caminó hacia la pequeña puerta del fondo y llamó, abriendo sin apenas aguardar a que su esposa le respondiese.

–¿Os sucede algo, mí señor? –preguntó Alice que se hallaba frente a él, completamente sorprendida por su actitud.

Jasper la miró unos segundos, incapaz de decir nada. Luego, avanzó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de ella y, tirando de su mano, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Sí, ya sé que he estado desaparecida unas cuantas semanas pero he estado de viaje, he ido a Chile a ver a la familia, y se me juntó el cumpleaños de Selina, los exámenes de italiano y chino y los preparativos del viaje. Cuando me fui a dar cuenta, ya estaba volando (y muerta de miedo porque me aterra volar) y no había podido avisaros. Escribir entre tanta visita y familia ha sido imposible pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo y espero que el capítulo os haya gustado lo suficiente como para compensar mi ausencia. **

**La semana que viene, si no pasa nada, nos volveremos a ver en "Proyecto…" **

**Un besazo y espero vuestros comentarios!**


	21. Capítulo 18

CAPÍTULO 18

El castillo era un hormiguero de sirvientas descontroladas, yendo de aquí para allá, asfixiadas con las innumerables tareas a realizar para la preparación de aquel opíparo festín, aunque no por la amplia variedad de viandas a servir, sino por la cantidad de comensales. Victoria puso los ojos en blanco. Solo a esa familia le podía parecer adecuado aprovechar el matrimonio de la nueva parejita para celebrar también el regreso del Rey Jasper… ¡con toda la plebe! Ciertamente eran una deshonra para la nobleza y su verdugo pues, con comportamientos como ése, lo único que conseguían era lapidarla. ¿Comer y beber codo con codo con el populacho? Esa chusma debía besar los pies de su soberano, no chocar su copa con la suya.

Pero Victoria no tenía más remedio que hacer de tripas corazón y contribuir en aquella pantomima. Había estado toda la mañana enclaustrada en la cocina sin parar de guisar, obedeciendo las órdenes de Charlotte y Angela, tragándose los deseos de verter unas gotas de néctar de adelfa en su comida y fulminarlas. Eran tan sosas que daban náuseas, siempre con una sonrisa en la boca y tan voluntariosas a la hora de obedecer todo aquello que se les pidiese. Por su culpa, Victoria acababa rendida cada noche. Le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír y las rodillas de tanta reverencia y, además, debía esmerarse a fondo en sus tareas para no quedar en ridículo ante aquellas dos.

Por fortuna, aunque solo fuera por aquella tarde, el trabajo de la cocina había concluido y ahora se dirigía hacia el torreón de las habitaciones reales dispuesta a llevar a cabo una tarea que esperaba resultase mucho más satisfactoria. Al llegar a la recámara que Rosalie compartía con Emmett, llamó.

–Adelante –la escuchó decir. –¡Ah! Hola, Victoria.

Por el tono de su voz, Victoria dedujo que se había contagiado del nerviosismo previo a aquella celebración.

–¿Querías algo?

–En realidad venía a preguntaros eso mismo, Alteza –dijo con aquel tono meloso que cada vez se le daba mejor. –Tal vez pueda ayudaros con Frederick o…

–Pasa –la apremió, notando Victoria su cara de alivio. –Emmett acaba de llevarse a Frederick, así que aún no he empezado a vestirme.

–¿Es este el vestido que luciréis esta noche? –se acercó a la cama mientras contemplaba con fingida admiración un vestido horrible de un color verde sapo.

–Sí –respondió Rosalie que ya se estaba desnudando.

–Es un color perfecto para vos –mintió con una gran sonrisa.

Lo tomó y caminó hacia ella con la única intención de ayudarle a ponérselo. Por suerte, Rosalie se dejó hacer. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, Victoria empezó a pasar los cordones que le ajustaban la parte delantera del vestido, desde el pecho hasta la cintura, lugar donde se concentró su atención. Conteniendo la respiración, se arrodilló frente a Rosalie pretendiendo alisar algunas arrugas en la falda, mientras su otra mano presionaba contra el abdomen, levemente y unos breves instantes, pero lo suficiente para sentir como una chispa en forma de corriente entraba por la palma de su mano y le recorría el brazo con tal violencia que tuvo que retirarla.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Rosalie con extrañeza.

–He estado revolviendo ollas todo el día y el brazo se resiente –se excusó ella. –Pero no es una queja –se apresuró a añadir. –Estoy encantada por poder formar parte de esta celebración.

–Espero que la disfrutes –le deseó Rosalie.

–Claro que sí –le aseguró Victoria.

Y ésa era la única cosa cierta en toda aquella conversación, el placer con el que Victoria festejaría. Qué extraño era el destino. Nunca creyó que podría llegar el día en el que Victoria bebiese a la salud de Rosalie, y mucho menos a la de la criatura que ya crecía en su vientre.

.

.

.

El horizonte comenzaba a teñirse con aquella peculiar gama de cálidos colores propios del anochecer, desde el anaranjado de un melocotón maduro al rosado de las mejillas ruborizadas de una doncella. Era una belleza que nunca se había permitido apreciar por ser el momento que precedía a aquella oscuridad que su pueblo se esforzaba en evitar, ya que sus sombras acogían a todos aquellos demonios que los amenazaban. Ahora, con tristeza, venía a su mente aquella vez en que Francis le había mostrado su incredulidad hacia sus temores, como si fueran los propios de un niño pequeño. Pero si él hubiera sabido, si hubiera sospechado siquiera las creencias que dominaban sus vidas y que eran tan diferentes a las suyas…

El Astro Sol era su fuente de vida. Les obsequiaba con abundantes cosechas, ríos rebosantes de peces y bosques en los que poder cazar. Y puestos a retribuirle la concesión de aquellos bienes tan preciados, ¿qué mejor que honrarle con la propia vida? Su luz era la que alimentaba su alma, la que hacía que corriese la sangre por su venas, ¿tan grave era derramarla como ofrenda para agradecer su generosidad? ¿No era su motivo tan legítimo como el de un guardia que no dudaba en derramar la sangre de un enemigo por proteger a su Rey? Pero lo que parecía un razonamiento lógico escapaba al entendimiento de aquella gente, así que era imposible apelar a su comprensión. Era más sencillo ocultar su forma de vida a ojos ajenos y dejar creer a Francis que sus miedos eran debilidades de mujer asustadiza, sin que sospechase siquiera que la figura de la Luna era en realidad el peor de sus demonios y que el nombre de su querida hermana, Selene, señalaba a uno de sus súbditos, el más cruel y malvado, vilmente oculto tras la figura de una bella mujer. El reinado de la Aviesa Luna les privaba de su mayor tesoro, la luz del Sol, llenándolo todo de una fría oscuridad y cubriéndolo todo de sombras impenetrables que desfiguraban la realidad, enturbiándola y manipulándola a su voluntad con el único propósito de aplastarlos. Por eso, los actos más terribles se daban siempre de noche: los raptos de niños, las violaciones a mujeres indefensas, los asaltos a incautos viajeros, los asesinatos de inocentes gentes…

Jane suspiró. Ahora, en la soledad de aquella almena desde la que lo vio partir, se veía sobrecogida por otra gran verdad: Francis le había dado los besos más dulces en esa oscuridad y, como siempre cuando pensaba en él, esa fe por la que había nacido, en la que había crecido y para la que debía morir, se desmoronaba como aquella que llamaban la flor de los deseos que se deshacía con un simple soplido. De pronto, la Luna no era más que una gran perla en aquel inmenso océano azul profundo en el que se convertía el cielo, salpicado de miles de lágrimas, brillantes y engarzadas cuales piedras preciosas, desapareciendo aquel Ejército del Mal que, para ellos, formaban las estrellas. Y aquellos horribles sucesos no eran más que el fruto, la consecuencia de la naturaleza maligna de los seres humanos y que hombres como Francis se habían impuesto la tarea de erradicar. Era todo tan distinto visto desde sus ojos, tan esperanzador, con un bello horizonte con miles de sueños que cumplir.

Pero ella estaba atrapada en aquel mundo que se tornaba cada vez más desconocido, más extraño conforme iban pasando los días. Algo había cambiado en ella y en parte sabía que era gracias a Francis, a su amor por él. Le había hecho comprender que la vida podía obsequiarla con mucho más que aquel frío Altar de los Sacrificios al que estaba destinada y aquel maravilloso amor que se tenían era buena prueba de ello. Desgraciadamente, no había sido suficiente; a la hora de la verdad, aquellas cadenas que la ataban habían resultado demasiado pesadas. Más que gustosa hubiera escapado con Francis, por supuesto, hubiera huido con él sin echar la vista atrás, pero fue más poderoso el temor a que su destino pudiera alcanzarlos allá donde fueran, atrapando también a Francis y conduciéndolo a la muerte que a ella ya la esperaba. Había sido una cobarde, sí, pero estaba segura de que alejarlo de ella era la única posibilidad de mantenerlo a salvo.

Y, sin embargo, algo había sucedido. Algo cambió la noche que Francis se marchó.

Creyó en un principio que el motivo era aquello a lo que llamaban melancolía y que, ahora sabía, era esa desesperación que la ahogaba en deseos de volver a verlo. Pero esa tristeza no había hecho otra cosa que languidecerla. Había algo más, algo que iba creciendo en su interior y que iba más allá de un sentimiento o sensación, algo físico, tangible y hermoso como un milagro y que la llenaba de una fuerza incontenible.

Posó una mano sobre su abdomen. Debía haberlo sabido. Ésa era la finalidad de aquellas tisanas que tomaba, la de asegurar su fertilidad cuando Cayo, su Rey del Amanecer, la tomase en el ya muy próximo Solsticio de Verano, tal y como marcaba la tradición. Para eso estaba destinada, ésa era la misión que el Astro Sol le había encomendado: debía engendrar al próximo rey. Y, en cambio, llevaba en su vientre al hijo de quien debían considerar su enemigo y que ella, sin embargo, contra todo lo permitido, amaba con todo su ser.

La Jane que salió del Volterra se habría sentido desdichada, sucia e indigna por haber faltado al juramento que pronunció en aquel ritual que marcó el rumbo del resto de su corta vida. Empero la Jane que contemplaba aquel anochecer tenía unos deseos incontrolables de coger el primer caballo e ir en busca de Francis para compartir con él esa felicidad tan inmensa que la llenaba y que le daba el valor suficiente para luchar junto a él contra todo y contra todos.

–Lástima que no pueda leer tu mente y averiguar así el motivo de esa sonrisa.

Jane se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del Rey Cayo cerca de ella.

–Majestad –dijo ella girándose para hacer una delicada reverencia mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura.

–¿Y bien? –insistió Cayo con gesto severo. –Cualquiera diría que estás disfrutando del ocaso –añadió con tono reprobatorio.

–Por supuesto que no, Majestad –se abrazó, frotándose los brazos, como si sintiese escalofríos. –Solo pensaba en la paz de nuestras tierras, en sus paisajes.

–No pretenderás vislumbrarlos desde aquí –replicó Cayo sin suavizar el rictus. –Y, por si no te habías percatado de ello, es muy tarde para que estés aquí, sola.

–Confiaba en que hoy recibiríamos noticias de Lady Victoria. No sabemos nada desde que llegó al castillo del Rey Jasper –siguió ella excusándose, sin demasiado éxito, pensó al ver un gesto escéptico en la expresión del soberano. –Me preocupa que su silencio se deba a que el plan no marcha como debiera.

–¿Preocupada, dices? –preguntó él con recelo a lo que ella asintió. –Y a mí me encantaría creerte, Jane, pero tengo serias dudas sobre ello.

–¿A qué os referís, Majestad? –replicó Jane, mostrándose ofendida.

Entonces Cayo comenzó a aproximarse a ella, con lentitud mas con decisión, con una mueca que rozaba lo cruel en su boca y un brillo amenazador en sus ojos. Ciertamente, si pretendía intimidarla, lo consiguió. Jane empezó a retroceder con claro temor, hasta que su espalda dio contra el muro de la almena, quedando atrapada entre el rojo sillar y el cuerpo de Cayo.

–Has cambiado, Jane –habló el soberano en un susurro conminatorio. –Aunque no me preocupa tu reciente y estúpida costumbre de soltarte el cabello –tomó un mechón que enmarcaba su rostro para luego soltarlo con brusquedad, –ni tus ausencias, ni tu extraño comportamiento de estos últimos días. Lo que me perturba es aquello que lo causa.

–Majestad, yo no…

–Sé que has pasado mucho tiempo con ese Capitán –la cortó haciendo un mohín lleno de repugnancia, –demasiado diría yo.

–Era simple curiosidad sobre la forma de vida de esta gente –pronunció fingiendo desprecio.

–¿Y esa curiosidad implicaba cercanía? –inquirió. –Porque eso es lo que me atormenta, no saber cuánto se ha acercado ese guardia a ti –añadió aproximando su rostro al de ella. –Dime, ¿ha osado tocarte? –farfulló cubriendo totalmente el cuerpo de Jane con el suyo, tanto que la joven podía sentir contra ella la dureza de sus músculos.

–No, Majestad –negó ella enérgicamente.

–¿Ha osado besarte? –continuó, asaltando de pronto su boca en un beso agresivo y exigente y que paralizó a Jane por completo. –¿Ha osado poseerte?

Jane sintió pavor cuando notó su mano deslizándose entre ellos, arrastrándola sobre su vestido hasta llegar a su intimidad. Jamás. Aún sabiendo que sería suya, Cayo no se había atrevido nunca a abordarla de ese modo, limitándose su relación a escasas y muy breves conversaciones. Y sin embargo ahora… El temor hizo que Jane quisiera zafarse, librarse de él de un empujón, pero era su Rey al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo hacerlo sin que tal falta de respeto la llevase a una muerte inminente?

–Por favor, Majestad –se limitó a decir, y Cayo comenzó a reírse con hastío y, aunque no se retiró, sí apartó su mano de entre sus piernas pero solo para tomar su rostro con rudeza, apretando sus mejillas entre sus dedos.

–Sabe en este preciso momento que nada de eso me importa –dijo volviendo a endurecer sus facciones, oscureciéndose su mirada debido a la furia. –Vas a ser mía de igual modo para que te posea a mi antojo. Y, por tu bien, espero que seas pura cuando lo haga porque, de lo contrario, recibirás mi semilla, albergarás a mi hijo en tu vientre y, finalmente, lo parirás, pero no habrá ningún altar esperándote para que culmines tu cometido, ofreciendo tu vida al Astro Sol. No –apretó las mandíbulas con fiereza. –Te despellejaré como a una alimaña, arrancándote la piel tira a tira, en mitad de la plaza, frente a todos, para que contemplen tu vergüenza y tu traición. Y no habrá fuego sagrado que consuma tu cuerpo cuando hayas muerto –le advirtió. –Lanzaré tus restos a los perros para que te hagan desaparecer.

Cuando Cayo la soltó, Jane apenas podía respirar mientras su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se recompuso rápidamente, dispuesta a hacer frente a la situación. Así que alzó la barbilla y apretó los labios en una fina línea, haciendo notar su gran malestar por la desconfianza demostrada.

–Me insultáis, Majestad –replicó con firmeza. –Reconozco haberme sentido atraída por los valores tan ridículos y vanos por los que se rige la conciencia de toda esta gente, pero no creo ser merecedora de semejantes acusaciones –protestó rotundamente y aún a riesgo de excederse, continuó. –Toda mi vida he deseado ser la Elegida, es para lo que nací, por lo que vivo, y no hay nada ni nadie que vaya a impedirme alcanzar mi destino.

–No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso –sonrió satisfecho. –No me equivoqué cuando me empeñé en que fueras tú –volvió a acercar su rostro al suyo. –Y déjame decirte que ese pequeño anticipo de hace un momento hace que desee con mayor intensidad la llegada del próximo Solsticio de verano.

–Ahora me honráis con vuestras palabras, Majestad –recitó ella, fingiendo con una sugerente sonrisa que le halagaba su insinuación.

Y debió ser convincente porque, por fin, Cayo se apartó, aunque la miraba de pies a cabeza, con ojos hambrientos.

Jane le sostuvo la mirada, dejando que siguiera desnudándola con ella, y esperando.

–Deberías entrar –le ordenó entonces.

–Sí, Majestad –obedeció haciendo una profunda reverencia, tras lo que se dirigió al castillo, con caminar sosegado y la barbilla alzada, orgullosa de despertar el deseo en su Rey. Pero apenas sí pudo contener las náuseas antes de llegar a su habitación. Mojó un paño de lino en el aguamanil y comenzó a restregarlo por su boca, queriendo borrar de sus labios aquella sensación repulsiva que le entumecía todo el cuerpo. Pero lo peor de todo fue el miedo, uno al que no se había enfrentado jamás. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Jane no quería morir.

.

.

.

–Serás ese rayo de sol que me despertará cada mañana, el que me impulse a respirar y por el que viviré.

–Yo quiero que seas la última estrella que vea cada noche, la que me guarde y vele por mí.

Con las manos enlazadas por aquella cinta de seda, Seth se acercó a Tanya con lentitud mientras los cubría el silencio contenido de los asistentes que luchaba por romperse. Se inclinó sobre ella con esa misma calma hasta que sus bocas quedaron tan cerca que solo un suspiro habría podido atravesar el espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

–Te amaré siempre –le susurró, siendo entonces cuando cubrió su boca con la suya en un beso ardiente y deseado que provocó el estallido de los aplausos de todos los asistentes.

Había sido una ceremonia muy romántica, con miradas llenas de amor y sonrisas nerviosas, y en la que Jasper había deseado en cada segundo, con todas sus fuerzas, poder recordar el día en que desposó a Alice.

Seguía sin recordar nada y tampoco había vuelto a tener ningún tipo de sensación como aquella vez en que Lord Durstan había visitado el castillo. Su mente seguía igual de vacía conforme pasaban los días, aumentando con ello su inquietud. Tampoco mejoraba su estado de ánimo el percibir las frecuentes miradas de algunos de los presentes sobre él, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era curiosidad malsana lo que los impulsaba a observarlo, sino genuino interés, como ya le habían demostrado el día anterior. Sorprendentemente para él, decenas de pueblerinos habían solicitado audiencia simplemente para mostrarle su alegría por su regreso y darle la bienvenida, tanto así que los propios Seth y Tanya le propusieron la posibilidad de aprovechar la celebración de sus esponsales para festejar con el pueblo su regreso.

Por ese motivo, tras haber finalizado la ceremonia que los había convertido en legítimos esposos, los recién casados, en compañía de todos los asistentes a su matrimonio, se dirigieron a la plaza donde se solía instalar el mercado para iniciar el gran banquete en el que podrían participar todos los que así lo quisiesen.

Los usuales puestos que solían agolparse formando estrechas calles plagadas de gentes habían desaparecido, cediendo su lugar a decenas de mesas que se habían dispuesto de tal forma que rodeaban un gran espacio central destinado al entretenimiento. Muchos pueblerinos, animados por el ambiente jocoso y el hidromiel, habían mostrado sus dotes como malabaristas y juglares pero pronto comenzaron a sonar los instrumentos musicales convirtiéndose el jolgorio en un gran baile.

Los primeros en su mesa en animarse a unirse a la danza habían sido Tanya y Seth que, con sus miradas iluminadas por la ilusión, giraban sin parar con las manos entrelazadas. Los siguientes fueron Rosalie y Emmett, imitándoles después Leah y Jacob, siendo entonces cuando la inquietud volvió a invadir a Jasper, aunque de forma muy distinta.

Ya hacía dos noches de su irrupción en la recámara de Alice, cuando se había dejado llevar por aquellos deseos irrefrenables de abrazarla. Su cuerpo era tan menudo, parecía tan frágil… pero aún así la estrechó con fuerza, sintiendo la forma tan maravillosa en que su delicada figura se fundía contra él. No habría querido soltarla nunca pero la confusión y el remordimiento, que hicieron su aparición demasiado pronto, le hicieron alejarse de ella. Ni siquiera tuvo valor para explicarle por qué había actuado así ya que ni él mismo lo sabía realmente, por lo que consideró la huída hacia su recámara como la mejor opción.

Alice, por su parte, tampoco había sacado el tema a relucir en ese tiempo, si bien era cierto que se había mostrado tan atenta como siempre, sonriente y afable, aunque Jasper podía imaginar su expectación y su turbación, la misma que sentía él. Porque anhelaba estar a su lado, poder tenerla así de cerca de nuevo pero Alice, desde un principio, le había puesto el amor como condición y él no estaba seguro de poder ofrecérselo. Pero aún así, sus deseos seguían torturándolo, necesitaba abrazarla, tocarla y gozar de la sobrecogedora sensación que le producía su contacto.

Se giró para mirarla y la descubrió hablando con Bella, riendo más bien, y supuso que la exultante alegría de su esposa se debía al vaso de hidromiel que sostenía en su mano. Justo en ese momento, Edward pasaba por detrás de él dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado, donde se sentaban Esme y Carlisle. Extendió la mano hacia su madre y ella la tomó, dejándose llevar hacia donde sonaba la música. Entonces Carlisle, viéndose solo, se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

–Bella detesta bailar y yo tampoco soy muy aficionado –aclaró su curiosidad, –y, verdaderamente, disfruto más contemplándolos desde aquí –sacudió la cabeza en su dirección. –A Alice, sin embargo, le encanta.

–¿Sí?

–Adora las celebraciones –añadió Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Ambos se giraron para observarla justo en el momento en el que estiraba su mano para alcanzar una jarra… de jugo de grosellas. Carlisle rió por lo bajo al percatarse del asombro que aquello había producido en Jasper.

–Ya deberías saber que la alegría de tu esposa forma parte de ella misma, de su naturaleza.

–Y, por el contrario, sé tan poco de ella –lamentó.

–Pero aún así, la amas.

Ahora fue Jasper quien buscó la jarra de hidromiel, aunque Carlisle se la arrebató de las manos.

–No necesitas de esto. Ya te dije en su día que solo necesitabas…

–Dejarme llevar, ya lo sé –refunfuñó su sobrino y Carlisle no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

–¿Tan ridículo te parezco? –resopló contrariado.

–Todo lo contrario –Carlisle palmeó su espalda. –Pero no creo que te refrene un posible rechazo por parte de tu esposa cuando sabes con certeza que ella te ama –lo miró con curiosidad. –Por lo que deduzco que la razón es que no confías en tus propios sentimientos.

–Temo no ser lo que ella espera –admitió.

–Y yo temo que sigas perdiendo el tiempo en vano –le rebatió Carlisle. –No quiero sonar cruel pero, ¿y si nunca recuperases la memoria?

Jasper chasqueó la lengua.

–Hijo, lo que quiero decir es que ya es tiempo de crear nuevos recuerdos, felices a ser posible.

El joven rey mantuvo silencio unos instantes. Luego, como si lo hubiera impulsado un resorte, se puso en pie y se inclinó hacia su esposa, quien dio un respingo al sentir su aliento cerca de su cara.

–¿Aceptaríais bailar conmigo?

Alice no podía ocultar su sorpresa, pero accedió, tomando la mano que ofrecía.

Conforme se iban acercando a la plaza, los pueblerinos iban abriéndoles el paso, alzando sus voces con júbilo al ver que sus reyes se unían a ellos. Fue entonces cuando a Jasper le vino a la mente un pequeño detalle: no recordaba ninguna de aquellas danzas y Alice debió percatarse de ello porque, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios se acercó a él y, tirando de su túnica, le hizo inclinarse hasta quedar a su altura.

–Podéis tratar de imitar a los demás hombres –le susurró, –pero bastará con que os dejéis llevar.

Estuvo a punto de protestar. ¿Acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para aleccionarle con el mismo sermón? Pero aquel escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió el aliento de Alice en su oído le dejó sin habla. Tal vez dejarse llevar no iba a ser tan difícil después de todo.

Optó por tomar el primer consejo que le diera su esposa así que miró a los muchachos cercanos a él, y no fue muy difícil imitarles pues permanecían estáticos, con una pierna más adelantada que la otra, una mano en la espalda y la otra por delante, rodeando la cintura, la postura propia de quien está a punto de realizar una reverencia, así que adoptó la misma pose y aguardó, como hacían ellos, aunque con mayor expectación al desconocer qué vendría después. Además, notó que Edward había vuelto a la mesa en compañía de Esme, quien se había sentado cerca de Bella. Ambas mujeres empezaron a cuchichear con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, provocando únicamente que su recelo aumentase. Pero entonces vio como una muchacha le alcanzaba una pandereta a Alice y, con una sonrisa que le parecía de lo más seductora, se colocó frente a él. Con su mano libre tomó el bajo de su vestido y la subió hasta la cintura, lo que hacía que la enagua quedase a la vista.

A punto estaba de discrepar frente a aquel comportamiento cuando se percató de que todas las mujeres habían hecho lo mismo, incluso algunas habían ido más allá, subiendo también la enagua y dejando al descubierto parte de su pierna. Jasper comenzaba a tener una ligera sospecha sobre la idiosincrasia de aquella danza y que se vieron confirmadas cuando la música empezó a sonar.

Siguiendo el ritmo, Alice empezó a mover sus caderas en lo que parecía un ligero vaivén mientras golpeaba suavemente la pandereta contra ella aunque el ritmo no tardó en elevarse, momento en el que Alice comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Jasper continuó en su misión de emular a sus compañeros quienes aguantaban estoicamente lo que, claramente, era una poco menos que sutil seducción. Porque a los contoneos de sus cinturas había que añadir las miradas ardientes y las sonrisas atrayentes. Sin embargo, ninguno se movía, y no porque no lo deseasen, pues en sus ojos se leía fácilmente sus deseos de interactuar de un modo más cercano con sus parejas.

Ya se preguntaba Jasper si en alguna ocasión sería así cuando sonó lo que parecía el coro de aquella tocata. Entonces, los hombres comenzaron a dar palmas al son de la melodía lo que provocó que las mujeres comenzasen a bailar delante de ellos, tan cerca que bastaba que alargasen una mano para poder tocarlas, lo que conllevaba que dejasen de aplaudir y, por tanto, que la mujer volviese a alejarse. Solo los más rápidos tenían su recompensa y, si tenían la presteza de agarrarlas, no solo podían abrazarlas sino que también podían besarlas si la dama en cuestión lo permitía.

Jasper sintió sus nervios a flor de piel. Hacía solo unos momentos se había deleitado con la idea de volver a abrazar a Alice y ahora se le presentaba la ocasión perfecta aunque, en realidad, acababa de perderla, pues el coro había terminado y lo había desperdiciado viendo el proceder del resto de hombres pero, bien aprendida la lección, esperaba con impaciencia el siguiente estribillo. Mientras tanto, Alice seguía bailando a su alrededor, a una distancia prudencial para que Jasper no pudiera tocarla ni aun alargando el brazo, pero sin escatimar en sonrisas y miradas sugerentes. Y si bien era cierto que él no recordaba nada sobre ella, Alice debía conocerlo muy bien pues sabía perfectamente cómo sonreír, cómo mirar y cómo bailar para seducirlo. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo especial, como no lo habían hecho hasta entonces; esa figura tan menuda que había estrechado entre sus brazos ahora desprendía puro fuego y esa sonrisa… Cuando Alice lo miró a través de las pestañas mientras se mordía el labio inferior sintió que se le derretían los huesos.

Apretó los puños tratando de controlarse hasta que arribó el coro. Sin perder ni un instante, comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la música y Alice se acercó a él. Jasper hizo un primer intento de atraparla pero falló y Alice rió complacida mientras se alejaba de él. Aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba. El anhelo de atraparla lo aturdía, turbándole los sentidos. Si quería sorprender a Alice debía jugar su mismo juego y debía hacerlo rápido si no quería volver a perder la oportunidad. Comenzó de nuevo a aplaudir y Alice no tardó en estar frente a él, iniciando de nuevo aquel juego de seducción que Jasper no solo ignoró si no que, más bien, imitó. Clavó sus ojos en los suyos, con intensidad, atravesándola con la mirada y no tardó en percibir su turbación. Podía leerla perfectamente en sus ojos, aunque la intención de Jasper era que ella leyese en él, que viese cuánto la deseaba, cuánto la adoraba, cuánto la amaba. El azoramiento de Alice iba en aumento, tanto que sus movimientos dejaron de ser sinuosos, hipnotizada como estaba por el embrujo de sus ojos, momento que Jasper aprovechó para atraparla.

Alice apenas hizo ademán de alejarse, ni siquiera lo había visto venir y no se percató de lo sucedido hasta que no sintió las manos de Jasper cerradas como garras alrededor de su cintura. Entonces, Alice comenzó a reírse, conforme con su derrota, dispuesta a comenzar el juego otra vez pero, cuando hizo amago de soltarse de su agarre, Jasper no cedió sino que la acercó más a él, rodeándola por completo entre sus brazos. La sonrisa de Alice desapareció y su mirada se tornó lánguida y brillante. Un deseo escondido en lo más profundo luchaba por aflorar, pero la pequeña sombra que cruzó su mirada le hablaba a Jasper de su lucha por mantenerlo confinado en su interior. Afianzando su agarre con uno de sus brazos, alzó su otra mano hasta su rostro y la dejó caer sobre su mejilla. Su piel era suave y sonrosada ahora a causa de la caricia no esperada y Jasper deslizó el pulgar por sus labios entreabiertos que le gritaban aquel anhelo que él ansiaba calmar.

La besó suavemente aunque sin vacilar, queriendo acariciar plenamente la tersura de su piel, lentamente. Pero Alice dejó escapar un suspiro que él atrapó con su boca y se perdió. Deslizó su mano desde su mejilla hasta su nuca y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, hundiéndose en la miel que emanaba su boca, la más dulce que jamás podría probar. Lo desconcertaba, lo embriagaba, lo subyugaba hasta tal punto que temió perder la voluntad. Su único nexo con la realidad eran los labios de Alice que bailaban al son de los suyos, las curvas de su cuerpo que se apretaban contra el suyo y sus dedos contra su pecho, cerrándose con fuerza alrededor de su túnica, como si temiese caer en el abismo en cualquier momento. Pero Jasper jamás la soltaría. Aunque tuviera que hacerlo al verse interrumpido su beso por los aplausos y vítores de sus compañeros de danza al haber finalizado aquel baile, Jasper sentía su corazón prendido del suyo por un lazo que su amnesia solo había podido enmascarar pero no romper.

A pesar de que habían pasado varias horas, sus labios aún acusaban la ausencia de los de Alice, aunque sí perduraba su sabor en ellos, lo que acrecentaba aún más su añoranza y su necesidad. Había sido un momento demasiado corto, efímero comparado con la intensidad de ese anhelo que ahora lo mantenía despierto en la oscura soledad de su recámara mientras rememoraba una y otra vez ese beso que había derribado todas sus barreras. Supo que el deseo que sentía por su esposa era poderoso, pero el amor que había despertado en él era inmenso. Aún no habían llegado a la mesa cuando su mente comenzó a elucubrar sobre el momento idóneo para confesárselo, tal vez cuando regresasen hacia el castillo podrían hacerlo a solas, iluminados únicamente por la luz de la luna que creaba la atmósfera idónea para abrirle su corazón. Pero su hijo se adelantó a sus deseos y comenzó a llorar casi en el momento en que se sentaban. Alice decidió marchar al castillo, a la tranquilidad de sus aposentos con la intención de amamantarlo y volver a la fiesta cuando Ilsïk se hubiese calmado, pero ya no regresó y él no podía deshacerse de aquella desazón que le impediría obtener sosiego mientras no hablase con ella.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y clavó los codos en sus piernas, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos. Un dolor intenso comenzaba a golpearle en la sien, notando cómo le palpitaba en la herida casi sanada, aunque lo que lo atenazaba era aquel nudo punzante en el corazón, como si el riesgo de que lo atravesara fuera mayor conforme iban pasando los minutos que, por otro lado, corrían lentos, demasiado despacio para su impaciencia. Por Dios Santo, ¿es que no iba a ser capaz de aguardar hasta el día siguiente?

Era la enésima vez que Alice se levantaba a comprobar cómo estaba Ilsïk, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente. De hecho, apenas se había movido desde que lo había metido en su cuna tras terminar de amamantarlo. Sabía que le había dicho a Jasper que volvería a la fiesta después de acostarlo, incluso una doncella se había ofrecido a quedarse con él, velándolo, pero Alice se excusó alegando un terrible dolor de cabeza causada por todo el hidromiel que realmente no había bebido.

Le dio un último vistazo tras el cual volvió al lecho, a su vigilia, pues no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño ni un minuto. Todavía le ardía la piel de los labios a causa de ese beso pero, de al igual que seguía estremeciéndose al recordarlo, también le hacía sentirse desdichada.

Se arrepentía de haber bailado de ese modo para él pero, en aquel momento, se había dejado llevar por la alegría de la festividad y, por qué no, le pareció divertido desafiar a Jasper en aquella danza de seducción que, al fin y al cabo, no era más que un juego. Pero, finalmente, la seducida había resultado ser ella y había salido perdiendo. Había sido una ingenua, una estúpida y aún se preguntaba qué había intentado probar. Debía reconocer que el abrazo que Jasper le diera unas noches atrás había tenido mucho que ver, había resultado esperanzador y, desde luego, mucho más revelador que ese beso que lo único que dejaba de manifiesto era que su esposo la deseaba, como podría desear a toda mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. Y sin embargo, amarla…

Un ruido en la recámara de Jasper la hizo incorporarse en el lecho, alarmada y, pasados unos instantes, lo vio abrir la puerta cuidadosamente y dirigirse hasta ella. Solo vestía un calzón largo hasta las rodillas, iba descalzo y con el pelo enmarañado y la luz de la luna incidía en su pecho descubierto, su piel vestida únicamente por sus numerosas cicatrices forjadas en la batalla y, si bien nunca había sido excesivamente musculoso, estaba bien formado y se apreciaba que el reposo y los buenos cuidados de esos días le estaban haciendo recuperarse rápidamente. Y su rostro… aquella luz argéntea embellecía sus facciones masculinas a pesar de presentarse tensas y casi severas, aliviándose durante unos momentos cuando pasó cerca de la cuna de Ilsïk. Alice era consciente del tipo de conversación que iban a mantener y no creía estar preparada para ello. Se revolvió en el lecho cuando Jasper se sentó frente a ella.

–Mi señor…

Él la cortó posando dos dedos sobre su boca.

–Jasper –le susurró él en lo que era una petición. Entonces apartó los dedos de sus labios y aguardó por ella y, aunque Alice no entendía muy bien el fin de todo aquello, accedió.

–Jasper…

La besó con impetuosidad y vehemencia, las palabras ya vendrían después, pero en ese instante debía saciar esa necesidad casi primaria que tenía de ella. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo injusto y cruel con Alice pues, aunque ella correspondió a su beso, el leve temblor de sus labios le hablaba de inseguridad y desconfianza. Se apartó de ella ligeramente, pero fue suficiente para percibir un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

–No te confundas –le pidió mientras rodeaba sus mejillas con ambas manos. –No pienses que el deseo es lo único que me ha traído hasta aquí. Es algo mucho más profundo lo que me ha hecho irrumpir en tu recamara esta noche. Sí –añadió viendo la intención de Alice de protestar, –te deseo hasta la desesperación pero hace unas horas, mientras te besaba frente a todos, he entendido que lo más importante para mí sois mi hijo y tú, Alice, ni coronas, ni reinos, ni siquiera el no poder recuperar la memoria, solo el empeño de hacerte feliz cada día, de vivir para ti, de morir por ti si es necesario. Porque te amo.

Alice se cubrió la boca con una mano, tratando de acallar un sollozo.

–Cualquier cosa, Alice –continuó él, enjugando suavemente una lágrima en su mejilla, –pídeme cualquier cosa y lo haré, incluso marcharme en este mismo instante si eso es lo que deseas.

–No –exclamó con voz ahogada, –no quiero que vuelvas a separarte de mí.

Alice se arrojó en sus brazos y él la estrechó con fuerza.

–Alice, tienes que creerme. Lo que siento por ti es tan intenso que me aterra.

–Tú me enseñaste que no debía temer cuando se trataba de amarnos –se apartó para mirarlo.

–Pero sí temo –susurró, lleno de pesar. –Temo no ser el hombre del que te enamoraste.

–En cambio, sí lo eres –le rebatió aunque él insistía, negando con la cabeza.

–No puedes estar segura de eso y temo decepcionarte, no saber darte lo que esperas de mí.

Entonces, Jasper se apartó, negando con la cabeza y Alice, tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión, fue quien lo besó en esta ocasión. Jasper debería haberlo sabido, debía haber sabido que, detrás de esa mirada de ángel, se escondía una mujer apasionada y ardiente capaz de velar su voluntad.

–No espero nada más que lo que quieras darme –le aseguró ella buscando su mirada.

–Quiero dártelo todo –dijo casi con furia.

–¿Y qué te detiene entonces?

–Que busques en mis besos y en mis caricias al hombre que una vez fui –respondió mortificado.

–Pero…

Jasper tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo fijamente.

–Quiero amarte, demostrarte esto que siento y que me quema por dentro, darme a ti por entero, pero como el hombre que soy ahora.

Entonces, Alice tomó las manos de Jasper, que ahora se aferraban a sus mejillas, y las alejó. Luego tomó el borde del camisón y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza, quedando desnuda frente a él.

Jasper sintió que el aliento se le escapaba del cuerpo. Con ese gesto, Alice se le estaba entregando por completo, sin reservas y él comenzaba a dudar de si era merecedor de un ser tan puro y divino como lo era su esposa. Y además era tan hermosa… Su pelo negro caía largo sobre su regazo, pero su piel era pálida y delicada, y la luz mortecina de la luna la envolvía en un halo mágico, casi sobrenatural, evocando a las ninfas de las leyendas que embrujaban a cualquiera que osara mirarlas. A él, Alice lo había embrujado sin remisión y sin que pudiera lamentarlo de forma alguna pues podría contemplarla toda la vida sin ningún pesar. Aunque para ella no parecía ser tan gratificante esa idea pues Jasper comenzó a vislumbrar cierta incomodidad en su mirada huidiza, incluso comenzó a cruzar los brazos para cubrir su desnudez.

–No me niegues la dicha de observar tu belleza –le pidió dulcemente, apartándole los brazos.

–Mi cuerpo tampoco es el que era –murmuró ella con cierto pudor, refiriéndose sin duda a su reciente maternidad. Jasper, en cambio, disentía, seguro de que no había hecho más que embellecerla. Las curvas que ya había intuido cada vez que la había estrechado entre sus brazos eran aún más hermosas.

–Veneraré tu cuerpo simplemente porque es el tuyo –le respondió él en un susurro que parecía una caricia y ella sonrió complacida con sus palabras y con aquella mirada que la abrasaba por el deseo.

Jasper siguió contemplándola, impregnándose de ella, acariciándola primero con los ojos pero recorriéndola poco después con sus manos. Su piel era suave y tersa, y respondía a sus caricias con calidez, recibiéndolo, respondiéndole, sintiendo como Alice le obsequiaba con el contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel. Cuando Jasper fue conocedor de sus propias cicatrices, no había podido evitar preguntarse la impresión que causarían en Alice y la respuesta estaba siendo del todo inesperada. Las cincelaba con las yemas de sus dedos, completamente fascinada y las recorrió con esmero, especialmente aquella con forma almendrada situada cerca de su hombro derecho. Incluso se inclinó y depositó un suave beso que a él lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Jasper no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y tuvo que satisfacer la necesidad de abrazarla, de sentir su piel contra su piel mientras su boca buscaba la suya, el dulce sabor de su saliva y su aliento mezclándose con el suyo. El cuerpo laxo de Alice se dejó llevar por su pasión y se fundió en su abrazo, respondiendo a su beso, abandonándose a su voluntad, y cuando Jasper acarició sus labios con su lengua, Alice le dio el acceso para permitirle deleitarse con la suya. Su beso era ardiente mas la distancia entre ellos excesiva así que Jasper la alzó, sentándola después a horcajadas encima de sus muslos. El roce de sus intimidades fue inevitable, más bien deseado y, a pesar de la barrera que suponía su calzón, el deseo era tal que tuvo que controlarse para no estallar allí mismo. No le bastaría con un encuentro breve y precipitado, y tampoco era lo que Alice se merecía. Le había ofrecido dárselo todo y eso era lo que pretendía hacer.

La tumbó en la cama, la hizo alzar los brazos hasta unir sus manos por encima de la cabeza y con su mirada le dio a entender que era ahí donde debían permanecer. Alice quiso protestar pero Jasper se las sostuvo fuertemente mientras la acallaba con un beso arrebatador que la hizo desistir con facilidad. ¿Acaso podía hacer lo contrario? La mente de su esposo bien podría estar obnubilada por la amnesia pero su cuerpo recordaba perfectamente cómo y dónde acariciarla para hacerla enloquecer. Y aunque ansiaba romper esa cadena invisible y tocarlo, se contuvo, dejando que su boca y sus manos viajasen a su antojo por su piel. Gimió al sentir la caricia de su lengua y sus dientes en su cuello, allí donde el pulso golpeaba con más fuerza, pero luego notó el tacto de sus dedos recorriendo sus senos, deteniéndose en sus ya tensas cimas para atormentarlas aún más y endurecerlas cuales guijarros, provocando que se retorciese contra las sábanas.

–Jasper…

La oyó susurrar su nombre y creyó que iba enloquecer. Dios, era el sonido más tentador que pudiera escuchar, atrayente y seductor y, aunque no le había permitido tocarlo todavía, la calidez de su voz penetrando en su oído sacudía todo su interior, despertando todos sus sentidos a la pasión como lo haría la más incitante de las caricias.

Volvió a su boca y la tomó en un beso ardiente y siguió torturándola con sus caricias, haciéndola anhelar más y dispuesto a satisfacerla por completo, aunque primero satisfaría sus propios deseos dejando a su boca vagar por cada rincón de su piel.

Con su lengua comenzó a dibujar cada una de las líneas de su cuello, las clavículas, para seguir bajando por el valle de sus pechos. Mientras su mano seguía acariciando uno de sus senos, su boca fijó su atención en el otro y comenzó a delinear lentamente su redondez con la punta de su lengua hasta llegar a su cima, que rodeó, mordisqueó y lamió mientras Alice gemía, retorciéndose en busca de más. Entonces Jasper leyó sus intenciones y, adelantándose a ellas, estiró una de sus manos para apretar las suyas que luchaban por soltarse, impidiéndoselo.

–Quiero tocarte –le suplicó ella.

–Y yo quiero disfrutar de ti un poco más –le respondió con voz grave mientras clavaba su mirada en la suya, sin dejar de acariciarla. –Déjame adorarte.

Alice creyó que iba a desfallecer por la anticipación mientras él la devoraba con los ojos, absorbiendo cada uno de sus gestos, sus estremecimientos cuando su mano abandonó su pecho y comenzó a descender por su cintura, llegando después a la curva de su cadera. Tomó una de sus piernas y las separó levemente, acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos lentamente, primero uno y luego otro. Alice jadeaba, expectante y su cuerpo se arqueó instintivamente al sentir como sus dedos se deslizaban en la humedad de su intimidad.

Era suave como pétalos de rosa y cálida, pero aquellas caricias no eran suficiente para Jasper, ni remotamente y, aunque en un principio vaciló al no saber el grado de complicidad que había compartido con su esposa en el pasado, decidió dejarse llevar por sus instintos y entregarle hasta sus deseos más profundos, todo, tal y como le había prometido.

Por fin soltó las manos de Alice de su tenso agarre con la única intención de liberar sus propios movimientos, y cuando Alice vio aquella mirada que clamaba su permiso y la chispa ardiente en los ojos de su esposo, supo lo que iba a suceder. Lo que sintió cuando su lengua cálida y húmeda alcanzó su intimidad fue como un rayo fulminante que la atravesó desencadenando un placer indescriptible, cegador y hundió los dedos en los rizos de su cabello, deseando que no terminase nunca. Y Jasper seguía deleitándose sin premura alguna en cada uno de los pliegues de su carne, acariciándolos con su lengua, amando con su boca hasta el último rincón de su femineidad, deseando perderse en ella.

–Dios mío, Alice, eres tan dulce, como un delicioso néctar en mis labios –le susurró saboreándola una vez más.

–Jasper, por favor –gimió ella sin poder soportarlo más y él ya no se hizo esperar, habiendo rebasado su propio límite.

–Sí, amor –recitó mientras comenzaba a trepar por su cuerpo, –sí, mi amor. Sé que me necesitas, pero créeme cuando te digo que yo te necesito a ti aún más.

La respuesta de Alice fue tomar su rostro y buscar su boca con la suya, su lengua con la suya, y cuando Jasper se apartó, no sin esfuerzo, la escuchó gemir con una disconformidad que se tornó en expectación al notar que guiaba sus manos hasta el cordón de su calzón. Con los dedos entorpecidos por la pasión y el deseo, Alice desató el nudo y le ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda mientras su mirada azul ardía, devorándola. Asaltó su boca mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo, buscándose mutuamente y así, con sus bocas unidas, las manos entrelazadas y sus piernas enredadas, Jasper penetró en el húmedo terciopelo de su intimidad, fundiéndose en ella y Alice se abrió para él como una flor en busca de su sol, recibiéndolo y alimentándose de él.

–Te amo, Alice –le decía al oído una y otra vez, perdiéndose en el sinuoso vaivén de sus caderas. –Te amo tanto.

Y Alice apenas era capaz de contener el aire en sus pulmones sintiendo cómo su interior se contraía para rodearlo, para abrazarlo, tan llena de él, plena.

El éxtasis les sorprendió con rapidez a ambos, tanto que se habían extrañado sus cuerpos, y los empujó al abismo en una caída vertiginosa. Se sostuvieron uno en brazos del otro mientras aquella espiral ardiente los consumía, lenta e intensamente. Aún con los últimos vestigios de su clímax palpitando en sus centros aunados, Jasper buscó los ojos de su esposa, que lo miraba estremecida.

–El destino me ha unido a ti para siempre, Alice. Si tuviera que perder la memoria mil veces, mil veces volvería a enamorarme de ti.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Sí, ya sé que me he retrasado pero estoy con los exámenes finales y no doy para más. Además, estoy pasando una mala racha y no estaba muy inspirada que digamos. La verdad es que, a veces, no estoy en lo que tengo que estar. Por eso le quiero dedicar este capítulo a Romy92, por darle el visto bueno al capítulo antes de publicarlo, evitando que se os caigan los ojos con alguna falta garrafal de las que se me escapan más de una vez, pero, sobre todo, por aguantar mis repentinas paranoias. Un besazo! Y bueno, para todas las que me seguís, ojalá que el capítulo os haya gustado tanto o más como a mí el escribirlo. Espero vuestros comentarios con impaciencia y mucha ilusión! Muchos besos!**

**Hola otra vez! Edito porque se me ha olvidado contaros que me he abierto una cuenta en askfm. Una amiga mía que también escribe fics se la hizo y me pareció muy divertido porque sus lectoras le pueden preguntar cosas que no tengan que ver con sus fics, sobre sus aficiones, películas y series que le gustan, etc. Por si alguien se anima, mi cuenta es ask punto fm / riona250 Lo escribo así de raro porque no sé si fanfiction permitirá el link tal cual :) Os espero!**


	22. Capítulo 19

CAPÍTULO 19

Tras amamantarlo, Alice volvió a dejar a Ilsïk en su cuna mientras la luna iluminaba suavemente su cuerpecito. Aunque dormía, frunció levemente la boquita, queriendo dejar de manifiesto que no estaba conforme con tener que dejar los brazos de mamá, pero el mundo de los sueños clamaba por él, donde miles de aventuras le esperaban para ser vividas. Alice lo miró unos instantes con una sonrisa en los labios y Jasper le pasó un brazo por delante de los hombros, haciendo que se apoyase contra su pecho.

–Siento haberte despertado –le susurró ella.

–No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo –le besó el cabello. –Acabo de presenciar una muestra del más profundo amor que pueda existir en este mundo.

Alice se giró hacia él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

–A ti también te amo profundamente –le sonrió y él besó esa sonrisa que siempre lo cautivaba.

–Volvamos a la cama –le susurró y Alice asintió. –¿Volverá a despertarse pronto?

–Normalmente ya no vuelve a tener hambre hasta el alba –le explicó.

–Buen chico –sonrió Jasper. –Sabe que debe dejar descansar a mamá. Ven.

Jasper se tumbó en el lecho y colocó a Alice sobre él y ella se acomodó entre sus brazos. Sintió como los dedos de Jasper comenzaban a deslizarse por su espalda y el palpitar de su corazón fuerte contra su mejilla. Tumbada sobre él, ambos cuerpos desnudos, la calidez de la piel de Jasper la abrazaba, rescatándola de la infelicidad vivida en las últimas semanas. Empezó a acariciarlo, sus brazos, su torso, aquellas cicatrices que marcaban su magnífico cuerpo, mientras el latido de su corazón seguía arrullándola como si fuera una canción de cuna, encandilándola como lo haría la más bella canción de amor y que creyó que nunca más volvería a escuchar. Y su voz…

–Deberías dormir, Alice.

Su voz le llegaba a lo más profundo del alma. Le abrazaba el alma

–No quisiera dormir –murmuró ella. –Hubo momentos en los que creí que no volveríamos a estar así.

Se apretó más contra él y suspiró. El miedo de perderlo seguía estando ahí, presente, pero moría poco a poco, sintiéndose capaz de combatirlo al verse envuelta en todo el amor que Jasper le había profesado en las últimas horas. Y ella seguía tocándolo para no perder ese vínculo con él, como si nunca fuera a estar lo bastante cerca, como si al dejar de tocarlo fuera a desaparecer. Y Jasper parecía de pronto capaz de leer su mente pues la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

–Siento mucho el sufrimiento por el que te he hecho pasar –le susurró. –Necesito borrarlo de tu alma y que vuelvas a ser feliz.

Alice alzó la mirada.

–Ya soy feliz –le aseguró.

–¿Y por qué tu voz tiembla, entonces? Tienes miedo –afirmó.

–No puedo evitarlo –lamentó. –Jamás he tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida, ni siquiera aquella vez que me secuestraron. Casi ni lo recuerdo. Pero estuve muy consciente los días que estuviste desaparecido y creí que iba a perder la cordura a causa del dolor.

Jasper la mantuvo entre sus brazos. Era la primera vez que Alice le hablaba de su secuestro pero el rápido cambio de tema dejó patente que no quería seguir haciéndolo.

–Creo que no soy todo lo fuerte que debería ser –añadió ella entonces con voz queda.

–Olvidas que has soportado el regreso de un esposo amnésico, al que ni siquiera te atrevías a acercarte –le acarició el cabello con ternura. –Mi pobre amor, todo lo que has debido de sufrir… Pero no digas que no eres fuerte. Si algo te arrancase de mis brazos no creo que pudiera seguir adelante.

–Deberías hacerlo, por Ilsïk, él es quien me ha mantenido en pie todo este tiempo. Y la certeza de que estabas vivo –añadió.

–¿Y cómo así? –preguntó entre curioso y conmovido.

–Porque, de lo contrario, mi corazón habría dejado de latir –respondió con una seguridad de la que después se avergonzó. –Pensarás que es una tontería –murmuró ocultando su rostro pero Jasper le tomó la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo.

–No sé cuán grande era mi amor por ti antes de mi accidente pero sí sé cuán intenso es hoy –le dijo con voz grave y penetrante. –Y del mismo modo sé que mi corazón sólo late porque lo hace el tuyo.

Capturó sus dulces labios en un beso arrebatado mientras Alice se desmoronaba sobre él, estremecida por la fuerza de esas palabras que nunca osó creer escuchar.

–Te amo tanto, Alice –declaró mientras la volvía a acoger entre sus brazos. –Creo que ya empecé a amarte aquella vez que te adentraste en mis sueños.

–¿De verdad soñaste conmigo?

–Estabas en el jardín –comenzó a narrarle, –y llevabas un vestido celeste.

Alice alzó su mirada dándole a entender que ese vestido existía, entendiendo él su gesto.

–Lucías hermosa –prosiguió, –con ese vestido vaporoso y tu pelo negro cayendo sobre tu pecho, tentadora y prohibida como una deidad pagana –hizo una pausa. –Pero llorabas, clamando por que tu amor volviera a tu lado, y yo estaba tan cerca que podía ver cómo caían esas lágrimas y, sin embargo, no era capaz de moverme y llegar hasta a ti, consolarte y decirte que estaba de nuevo contigo. Porque yo no te conocía pero mi corazón sí, y sabía que era a mí a quien esperabas, incluso podía evocar en mis labios el sabor de los tuyos aunque no te había besado nunca, o eso creía yo –buscó los ojos de Alice. –Cuando me desperté, tu imagen seguía grabada en mi mente, como a fuego y, en cuanto Victoria me contó que tenía esposa, pensé en ti, en que, tal vez, eras tú, hasta que te vi cuando llegué al castillo y comencé a desearlo fervientemente. Deseaba tanto amarte que ese mismo anhelo era el que me impedía ver el amor que empezaba a despertar en mí. Y, mientras tanto, tú seguías siendo infeliz.

–Disculpa mi reacción –se excusó ella. –Todo volvió a desmoronarse a mi alrededor pues, aunque habías vuelto, seguías lejano a mí.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó él con ternura. –¿Acaso deberías haber reaccionado de otra forma? Fui yo el que lamentó haber permitido que tomaras la decisión de alejarte de mí.

–Creí que era lo mejor para ti.

–No lo era y gracias a Dios que cambiaste de parecer –negó él. –¿O es que no veías la sonrisa de tonto que asomaba a mis labios en cuanto te veía?

–No –respondió ella con una risita.

–No te creo –rió él a su vez. –Me quedaba embelesado, observándote cuando me leías, hipnotizado por el sonido de tu voz. Ha sido hermoso enamorarme de ti –suspiró, –si es que alguna vez he dejado de estarlo realmente, y por eso no puedo evitar preguntarme si era igual de hermoso antes de…

–Sí –respondió ella con firmeza. –Tu amor es tierno, dulce, amable, sabe escuchar, comprender y perdonar. Mas se torna fiero y apasionado al refugiarnos en la intimidad de estas cuatro paredes. Eres capaz de entregarme el corazón con un simple beso o todo tu ser cuando me haces el amor. Jasper –Alice tomó su rostro entre sus manos, –eres mucho más de lo que siempre soñé encontrar.

–Y tú lo eres para mí –musitó con un nudo en el pecho que casi no le dejaba respirar.

Los labios de Alice encontraron los suyos y Jasper cerró los ojos con fuerza, tembloroso, mientras sentía que los párpados comenzaban a arderle. Pero los dedos de Alice comenzaron a enjugar con suavidad aquellas lágrimas dulces.

–Me atormenta no poder recuperar la memoria –dijo una vez que sus labios lo abandonaron. –Hay momentos que me gustaría recordar, rescatarlos de mi memoria rota y poder evocarlos cuantas veces quiera. Lo que sentí cuando te vi por vez primera, cuando mis labios se posaron por fin en los tuyos, cuando te hice mía…

Alice acarició su rostro, mientras el pesar que le provocaba no poder mitigar su pena se agitaba dentro de ella.

–Yo puedo ser tu memoria –susurró mientras Jasper le besaba la palma de la mano.

–¿Puedes? –preguntó conmovido con su candidez.

–Déjame intentarlo –le pidió con una sonrisa. –A ver –alzó la mirada, pensativa. –Te prendaste de mí la primera vez que me tuviste frente a tus ojos –trató de pronunciar sus mismas palabras, –y, cuando te viste en los míos, supiste que harías cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz, incluso alejarte de mí.

Jasper la miró sorprendido, no porque no creyese que hubiera sido así sino porque algo en su interior le confirmaba que así era.

–Por eso no te tomé en nuestra noche de bodas –frunció el ceño, recordando las palabras de Alice el día que regresó al castillo.

–Tengo las palabras que me dijiste tan grabadas en mi mente que podría recitártelas –añadió con un tizne de emoción en su voz. –Pero te diré que no deseabas satisfacer las necesidades de tu cuerpo, si no las de tu alma y, aunque no podías esperar que te amara, sí esperabas que mi corazón te aceptase como esposo antes de entregarme a ti.

–Te veo reflejada en esas palabras –Jasper acarició su mejilla.

–Tú me diste tiempo para conocerte, con la esperanza de que llegara a amarte –asintió mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su torso y apoyaba en ellas su barbilla y Jasper la observó, con falso recelo.

–Así que, del mismo modo, tú querías esperar para asegurarte de que me tenías a tus pies –bromeó y Alice rompió a reír pero se calló rápidamente y miró hacia la cuna, asegurándose de no haber despertado a Ilsïk

–Dicho así suena horrible.

Jasper rió por lo bajo.

–Reconoce que no has hecho otra cosa que tratar de conquistarme desde que volví –añadió, y Alice hizo ademán de defenderse pero él la detuvo con un gesto. –No creo que te atrevas a negarlo pues a los hechos me remito ¿O necesitas que te recuerde la forma en la que has bailado para mí esta noche? –apuntó él y, a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo percibir el sonrojo en las mejillas de su esposa que empezaba a morderse el labio claramente avergonzada. –¿Acaso es apropiado que la reina seduzca a su esposo delante de todos? –concluyó con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

–¡No es eso! –exclamó ella con los ojos muy abiertos, –pero es que yo… tú… tú eres –empezó Alice a balbucear y Jasper la tomó de los hombros y la tumbó en la cama, colocándose sobre ella. Con la cercanía, Alice pudo leer una mezcla de pasión y veneración en sus ojos que los hacía brillar.

–No puedes negar que me has seducido –dijo él con la voz ronca y la mirada clavada en la suya. –El vaivén de tus caderas dictaba los latidos de mi corazón mientras atabas mi voluntad con tu mirada –comenzó a acariciar su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. –Sentía que moriría si no besaba tu boca, sonrosada y húmeda.

Alice apenas alcanzaba a respirar.

–No puedes ignorar el efecto devastador que un solo beso tuyo puede tener sobre mí –le oyó susurrar mientras comenzaba a acercar lentamente su boca a la Alice, pero sin llegar a tocarla –y tampoco debes hacerlo, ¿acaso no soy tu esposo? –continuó mientras la torturaba con su cercanía, con la calidez de su aliento, incluso se humedeció los labios, provocándola, haciéndola desear esa caricia sobre los suyos.

Alice sabía que aquello era un baile de seducción, como aquel que ella había iniciado en la plaza, pero aunque había sido él quien había ganado esa batalla embrujándola con aquella ardiente mirada, ella también podía subyugarlo con una simple palabra.

–Jasper –le susurró en lo que casi parecía un gemido, con la voz prendida con el deseo que había despertado en ella, y los ojos entrecerrados pero desprendiendo brillantes llamas de sus ojos violáceos.

Jasper cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Era posible que el simple hecho de que pronunciara su nombre lo traspasara hasta dejarlo sin aliento ni voluntad? Y la pequeña sonrisa que asomó a aquellos labios tan apetecibles y sensuales, le hicieron rendirse ante lo evidente.

–Sí, para mi fortuna, me tienes a tu merced –murmuró mientras clavaba la mirada en sus labios. –Me rindo ante vos, mi Reina, me declaro vuestro humilde servidor y vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí. Decidme ¿Qué deseáis?

–Ámame como si nunca más pudieras hacerlo.

El torbellino de deseo que comenzó a arremolinarse en el interior de Jasper casi le hace desfallecer. Capturó los labios de Alice en un beso febril y enloquecido mientras se hundía en la cálida humedad de su cuerpo, tan profundamente que hizo que el cuerpo de Alice se arqueara contra él, traspasada por el placer.

Seguramente Alice recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que habían hecho el amor pero Jasper se iba a encargar de grabar esa noche en su mismísima alma. No podría olvidarla jamás.

.

.

.

Hace demasiado calor. Abro los ojos y por la ventana veo la luz de la luna. Es noche cerrada pero es imposible dormir con este bochorno, se nota que el verano está en puertas. Decido retirar las sábanas pero advierto de pronto que estoy destapado. Las calzas, pienso, pero palpo mis piernas y me doy cuenta de que han desaparecido ¿cuándo? Me incorporo, como si mi tacto no fuera lo suficiente para convencerme y veo mis piernas desnudas, llenas de las marcas que dejaron las tablillas que ayudaron a mis huesos a soldarse y compruebo que, efectivamente, estoy desnudo, completamente. Confuso, sin recordar en qué momento de la noche me he despojado de mis ropas, vuelvo a tumbarme. Entonces me giro y te veo.

–Maldita seas –te increpo con el corazón que se me sale por la boca por la impresión.

Me sonríes con malicia. Estás tumbada, apoyada sobre un costado, mirándome con diversión, y desnuda, como yo. Tu largo y rizado pelo color de fuego es lo único que cubre escasamente tu desnudez.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –exijo saber. –Se supone que no ibas a abandonar el castillo hasta que Bella diera a luz. ¡Vas a echar a perder todo el plan! –me exaspero viendo tu nula reacción, hasta que una sonrisa sardónica se dibuja en tu boca y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que sucede. –No es más que un maldito sueño, ¿verdad?

–¿Acaso te has vuelto un romántico en mi ausencia? –comienzas a reírte.

–Una ilusión, entonces.

–Creía que tenías mis poderes en mejor consideración –siseas. –Además, –comienzas a reptar por la cama, acercándote a mí, –si fuera una de esas ilusiones incorpóreas, ¿crees que podría hacer esto?

Alargas tu mano y rodeas mi miembro con tus dedos y yo me sacudo de pies a cabeza. Aún no entiendo cómo es posible todo esto pero tampoco estoy en disposición de hacerlo. Bajas la vista para observar mi rigidez y compruebas con lasciva satisfacción el resultado de tus caricias mientras yo creo que soy capaz de matar a alguien como se te ocurra desaparecer en este momento. Sin embargo, el tacto de tus dedos sigue ahí, aferrándose a mi alrededor y, sin liberarme, te colocas a horcajadas, me montas y te empalas profundamente sobre mí.

Boqueo en busca de aire pero atrapas mis labios en un beso ardiente y húmedo mientras tus caderas se balancean sobre mí. Entonces te yergues, apoyas tus manos en mis muslos y te arqueas hacia atrás, otorgándome una espléndida visión de tu cuerpo. Tus pechos se agitan al son de tu galope, tu vientre plano se agita y tu intimidad me devora despiadadamente. Tus ojos están clavados en los míos, desafiantes y hambrientos, y tu boca se entreabre en una mueca sensual y lujuriosa.

Mis manos rodean tu cintura queriendo controlar tus movimientos, pero no me lo permites, pocas veces consientes, y me las colocas sobre tus pechos, redondos, perfectos para mis manos y yo pellizco levemente esas cimas puntiagudas que reaccionan a mi tortura endureciéndose. Gimes y yo sonrío. Parece que ésta va a ser una de esas ocasiones en las que soy yo quien termina dominando nuestro juego. Porque cierras los ojos, te lames los labios y alzas tus manos hasta tu cabeza mientras continúas gimiendo, extraviada en el placer que te entrega mi cuerpo.

Pero entonces, tu cintura se retuerce y tus caderas comienzan a describir sinuosos círculos mientras tus paredes se cierran fuertemente a mi alrededor. Me abrazas, me rodeas, me oprimes y cuanto más te estrechas, más me clavo en ti, más rígido, más profundo. Siento que mi miembro palpita contra tu prisión, maldita seas, así que coloco una de mis manos entre tus pechos y empujo, haciendo que te arquees un poco más, dejando a mi alcance ese brote de tu carne que se conecta directamente con tu placer.

Llevo mi otra mano hasta tu boca y meto dos dedos. Los lames con tu lengua y yo palpito una vez más, así que cierro los ojos, pero solo me trae la imagen de tu lengua sobre mi longitud que intento ahuyentar. Llevo mis dedos suavizados con tu saliva hasta tu intimidad y alcanzó ese pequeño y turgente capullo que se inflama con mi tacto. Gritas, te sacudes y grito yo también, pero insisto con mis caricias y siento que mis dedos se inundan con la humedad de tu cuerpo que parece desangrarse mientras yo sigo perdido en tu profundidad.

Estallamos, los dos. Nuestros éxtasis se liberan, se estrellan. Pero te ciñes duramente, no pararás hasta que te lo entregue todo así que elevo mi cadera para ir a tu encuentro, voraz, virulento, intenso, tanto que siento que me desgarro, me resquebrajo y me diluyo en tu interior.

El clímax nos mantiene unidos mientras se va evaporando poco a poco, hasta desaparecer. Entonces te retiras con expresión saciada y una sonrisa de labios repletos.

–¿Todavía crees que es una ilusión? –vuelves a tumbarte a mi lado, apoyada sobre tu codo.

–Lo que sí no creí es que tu poder tuviera tal alcance –me obligo a reconocer.

–Y no lo tenía –respondes vanidosa mientras jugueteas con uno de los rizos de tu cabello. –He descubierto gratamente que el ánimo de venganza lo magnifica. La hierba de los dioses ha hecho su parte pero no ha sido fácil de lograr. Posiblemente mañana la fiebre me impida moverme.

–Entonces espero que haya valido la pena –ahora el vanidoso soy yo y tú me fulminas con la mirada.

–No tendría necesidad si me mantuvieses informada.

–No hay nada de lo que informarte –respondo con gesto aburrido.

–¿Y los reyes no sospechan nada? –preguntas con recelo y yo niego enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–Aunque no hacen más que hablar del próximo Solsticio de Verano y eso que aún faltan semanas.

–Entiendo –asientes.

–Pues yo no.

–Déjame preguntarte algo –reclamas mi atención. –¿Qué relación crees que hay entre los reyes?

–¿Que están dementes? –alzo las cejas.

–Marco es el padre de Aro quien, a su vez, es el padre de Cayo.

Te miro francamente sorprendido.

–Y en el próximo Solsticio, Cayo engendrará al próximo rey. Cuando Marco muera, Aro pasará a ocupar su lugar como Rey del Atardecer, Cayo tomará el lugar de Aro y su hijo, a su vez, será el nuevo Rey del Amanecer.

–Parece un cantar de juglares –chasqueo la lengua con hastío.

–Es una tradición que se remonta a sus ancestros, con quienes comparten la línea de sangre y el poder de la telepatía. Y la tradición dicta que las futuras generaciones se engendren la víspera del día más largo, en el Solsticio de Verano, el único momento del año en el que el reinado del sol es más duradero.

–¿Y si no fuera niño? –demando con curiosidad.

–Tanto la niña, como su madre, morirán.

–Trágica y convenientemente –apunto, mordaz. –¿Y quién es la afortunada? –pregunto con sorna.

–Jane.

Lanzo una sonora carcajada.

–Así que tienen reinas después de todo.

–Aunque sea un varón, Jane morirá en cuanto dé a luz –me corriges, en cambio. –Ni siquiera podrá amamantar a su hijo y dudo que le permitan verlo, excepto en el momento en el que lo para. El Altar Sagrado la estará esperando y luego quemarán su cuerpo hasta reducirlo a cenizas.

–¿Y también beberán su sangre? –hago una mueca de repugnancia.

–Con seguridad –asientes. –La sangre siempre acompaña sus ritos. De hecho, antes de que la unión entre Cayo y Jane tenga lugar, deberán rendirle pleitesía a su Dios, el Sol, para lo que escogerán a alguna virgen de entre sus cortesanas y la sacrificarán –dices con desinterés.

–Será un espectáculo interesante –alargo mi mano y comienzo a acariciar la curva de tu cintura.

–Pues tal vez no tengas la fortuna de disfrutar de él –me recuerdas. –Puede que Bella dé a luz antes de la próxima luna nueva –recitas impostando tu voz, como cuando hablas de tus brujerías.

–Y los Vulturis no aguardarían más tiempo para realizar el ritual que rompa la profecía –acabo la frase por ti. Sé que alimento tu vanidad al hacer notar que te presto demasiada atención pero prefiero no quedar como un estúpido.

–Por lo que, para el Solsticio de Verano, ya estarían todos muertos –añades sin embargo. Tú y tu condenada obstinación de decir siempre la última palabra.

–Sería una pena.

Escucho una divertida carcajada.

–Seguro que cambias de opinión cuando te conviertas en dueño y señor de Volterra.

Y la sonrisa ufana de mi boca te da la razón.

–Aunque ver morir a Rosalie puede que también sea un espectáculo inolvidable –haces una pausa llena de dramatismo. –Y a su hijo.

–Así que lo has conseguido –no puedo evitar sentir cierto orgullo mientras me sonríes.

–¿Lo dudabas? –alzas la barbilla con soberbia.

–Entonces solo falta el último paso, que Bella dé a luz –concluyo pensativo. –Seguro que conoces algún truco para adelantar ese parto. Podríamos aprovechar esa luna nueva.

–El ansia te corroe –me miras entre las pestañas. –Pero no es motivo suficiente para justificar una posible complicación en el parto. Te recuerdo que necesitan a la niña viva –remarcas con tono afilado.

–Si es que es una niña –lo pongo en duda simplemente para provocarte.

–Tan cierto como que esta noche hay luna llena –diriges tu mirada hacia la ventana y yo te imito. Y claro que hay luna llena, una luna tan enorme que ocupa todo el cielo, y de pronto, empieza a brillar, tanto que, cegado, me veo obligado a cerrar los ojos para protegerlos.

Cuando James abrió los ojos aún no había amanecido. Con un sobresalto, se incorporó sentándose en la cama, cayéndose la colcha que lo cubría al suelo. Entonces, miró a su alrededor y la cama estaba vacía, no había ni rastro de Victoria, pero sentía los músculos entumecidos y el deseo y la lujuria aún vibraban en él.

–Demonio de mujer –masculló mientras se giraba en la cama y hundía el rostro en la almohada.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el cálido perfume de Victoria inundando la habitación.

.

.

.

Los nacientes rayos de sol entibiaron el rostro de Jane. Miró por la ventana pero no encontró el acostumbrado sosiego que le entregaba la luz de un nuevo día. Tras su encuentro con Cayo, apenas sí había dormido esa noche y, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imágenes de su muerte invadían su mente. Sentía la frialdad de la piedra en su espalda y el tacto suave del lienzo blanco sobre su cuerpo desnudo. El cielo estaba encarnado con el fruto del ocaso y el silencio se levantaba a su alrededor. Solo un sonido osaba a quebrarlo, el silbido de la daga de Cayo que caía sobre ella y le atravesaba el corazón. Y mientras su vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, un grito de desesperación desgarraba la garganta de Francis y le daba a Jane la terrible certeza de que lo había presenciado todo.

Mas, si bien esos sueños no eran más que presagios de su consabida muerte, se transformaban en mortales pesadillas cuando aquel puñal se enterraba en el pecho de Francis. El escenario era el mismo: la gran tabla de mármol negro y bordes labrados que conformaba el gran altar triangular y su cuerpo cubierto por un lienzo blanco, pero la sangre que salpicaba de rojo su albura era de Francis, y el grito desgarrado que rompía el ocaso era el de Jane. Lo veía morir mientras alguien la agarraba de los hombros, paralizándola, obligándola a presenciar la escena con terror.

No había podido evitarlo. Tal era el desconsuelo que aquel mal sueño había conferido a su alma que se había levantado en plena noche y había rescatado del lugar donde la tenía escondida la camisa de Francis. Luego, la había colocado sobre la almohada y había apoyado la mejilla en ella. Su olor aún impregnado, la abrazaba y le daba un consuelo fatuo, sí, pero que sosegaba su alma como ni tan siquiera la luz del Sol había conseguido. Pero la vigilia fue ineludible y comenzaba a sentir la ausencia de descanso en su cuerpo. Y, de repente, la asaltó una nausea.

No era que le sorprendiese, al contrario, las tisanas que estaba tomando le estaban ayudando a controlar los vómitos pero seguía teniendo la boca pastosa y un pesado vacío en el estómago. Se irguió levemente de la cama tratando de alcanzar la jarra de agua de encima de la mesita pero estaba vacía, al igual que el aguamanil, así que se hizo el ánimo y se levantó, tras lo que cogió la jarra y salió en busca de un poco de agua.

Apenas había recorrido un par de corredores cuando paró en seco; el insomnio le había nublado el entendimiento. Y ya no porque anduviera por aquel castillo en camisón obviando las mínimas normas de decoro sino porque había cometido una terrible imprudencia. Giró sobre sus talones y, con pasos apresurados, se encaminó hacia su recámara.

Entraba en el corredor que llevaba a su alcoba cuando vio a Heidi que permanecía frente a la puerta con actitud vacilante. Sus peores temores estaban a un paso de confirmarse pero los cubrió tras una inocente sonrisa.

–¡Buenos días, Heidi! –exclamó desde la lejanía, disuadiendo así a la muchacha de entrar en la recámara.

Heidi dio un respingo y Jane se apresuró en disculparse.

–Es que no esperaba encontrarte aquí fuera –se justificó Heidi. –¿De dónde vienes así? –no evadió mostrarle su desacuerdo.

–¿Puedes creerte que todo este vasto castillo no hay ni una sola mucama que me traiga un poco de agua? –respondió indignada, rogando para que Heidi no se diese cuenta de que el recipiente seguía vacío.

–Me disgusta la ausencia de Lady Victoria –Heidi se congració con ella. –Al menos se preocupaba de aleccionar a su servidumbre en cuanto a este tipo de cosas. En cambio, milord… –comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

–Bueno, si no te importa voy a vestirme –la cortó deseando que aquella conversación finalizase ya. –De lo contrario llegaré tarde al desayuno.

–Precisamente a eso venía –exclamó Heidi con una sonrisa forzada que hizo la desazón de Jane aún más intensa. –Pero veo que aún no estás lista. Si quieres…

–Adelántate tú –le pidió con una amplia sonrisa difícil de contradecir. –Y guárdame uno de esos panecillos de manzana.

–Está bien –concordó Heidi no muy convencida, aunque a Jane no le importó. Sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada más, Jane entró en su habitación.

El corazón volvió a latirle cuando vio la camisa de Francis encima de la cama, sobre la almohada, donde ella la había dejado. Había sido un descuido imperdonable. Alguien podría haberla descubierto, tal vez una sirvienta o la propia Heidi si no hubiera llegado a tiempo de evitar que entrase en su busca.

Tomó la camisa y la apretó contra su regazo, hundiendo su rostro en ella. Aspiró su aroma por última vez y besó el tejido en un gesto de disculpa por volver a profanar así algo tan sagrado para ella. Pero era lo mejor. Movió la pequeña cómoda frente a la ventana y se agachó en busca de aquella baldosa de piedra suelta. Al levantarla, sacó un trozo de lienzo del pequeño agujero que quedó al descubierto y, tras doblar la camisa cuidadosamente, la envolvió con él. Luego, depositó el hatillo en aquel agujero y devolvió la piedra a su sitio.

Debería haber acomodado inmediatamente la cómoda pero, sin embargo, Jane permaneció arrodillada allí, frente a aquella piedra. Y lloró, por aquel amor que acababa de enterrar y por aquel niño que nunca conocería a su padre.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Antes de que se me olvide quiero hacer especial mención por el nacimiento del bebé de Hadelqui. Es un niño guapísimo! Y a Romy por sus charlas, en concreto a la que tuvimos respecto a esta historia. Ciertamente estoy hecha un lío porque no sé si os gusta. Sé que sois muchísimas las que la leéis pero casi ninguna comentáis y no sé si es porque no os ha gustado o, simplemente, porque no os apetece. Las dos opciones son muy válidas pero si el motivo es que no os gusta puedo tratar de esforzarme un poco más, al fin y al cabo, la escribo para que la leáis y la disfrutéis.**

** Así que sed buenas conmigo y dejadme vuestros comentarios ¡son mi único sueldo!**

**Un besazo y hasta la próxima.**


	23. Capítulo 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Seth observó a su esposa desde la cama. Estaba sentada frente a la cómoda, cepillando enérgicamente su cabello. Desde su posición, podía ver reflejado su hermoso rostro aunque su expresión no era tan feliz como debería ser. Sus ojos brillaban y no de la dicha que él esperaba, sino por el desencanto que él mismo había provocado en ella.

Se levantó y se colocó las primeras calzas que encontró y se acercó a ella. Pensó en sentarse a su lado pero no soportaría su rechazo, que no quisiera ni mirarlo a la cara, así que se sentó a su lado pero de espaldas al espejo.

–Te pediría perdón una y mil veces pero sé que no surtirá efecto en ti –murmuró cabizbajo.

–Hay que pedir perdón cuando se está arrepentido, y tú no lo estás.

La voz de Tanya sonó triste y Seth nunca lo hubiera creído pero preferiría que estuviese enfadada. De ser así, podrían discutir para poder solucionar aquello, mas ¿cómo se enmendaba una decepción?

–Tienes razón –admitió. –No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, pero sí del cómo.

–De cualquier modo no te lo habría permitido –aseveró, áspera y tajante.

–Lo sé –asintió Seth, con la mirada perdida hacia aquel amanecer que debería haber marcado el inicio feliz de sus nuevas vidas. –Y por eso no te lo dije en su día.

–Así que has esperado para destrozar el día más hermoso de toda mi vida –le reprochó dolida y Seth tuvo el impulso de girarse a abrazarla y rogarle su perdón una vez más. Sin embargo, apretó los puños con fuerza para ahogar aquel deseo.

–Hemos compartido una noche maravillosa –comenzó a decirle entonces, –y hacerte el amor ha sido como tocar el cielo con las manos, no he vivido jamás una dicha igual. Pero cuando me he despertado y te he visto entre mis brazos, me he sentido como un miserable por habértelo ocultado y no quería que comenzásemos nuestra vida juntos a la sombra de una mentira.

–Ni siquiera esperaste a ser mi esposo para manejar mi vida a tu voluntad. Justo de lo que venía huyendo cuando escapé de mi reino.

Seth cerró los ojos. Aquello dolía. No había rencor en sus palabras sino resignación y mucha desilusión.

–Mi única voluntad es la de darte una vida feliz, aunque ahora no lo creas.

Tanya dejó el cepillo en la cómoda y miró hacia el espejo. Las amplias espaldas de Seth ocupaban casi todo el reflejo pero sus hombros estaban caídos y la cabeza gacha. Sintió deseos de alargar la mano hacia su largo cabello negro pero el sabor a traición aún invadía su boca.

–No puedes culparme de eso.

Seth exhaló profusamente.

–No, no puedo –admitió sin vacilar. –Pero no puedes dudar de mi amor por ti, Tanya. Lo que he hecho, ha sido por ti y, si me dejarás explicártelo, así mismo lo entenderías tú.

Tanya se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

–Adelante.

Seth sintió como el nudo que le atenazaba las entrañas se destensaba levemente.

–Te ruego que me permitas antes hacerte una pregunta, pero debes responderme con total sinceridad.

Esta vez su esposa no contestó pero fue ese mismo silencio lo que le alentó a seguir.

–¿No crees que haber huido de tu hogar, sin apenas ropa y sin escolta que pudiera defenderte en un trayecto tan largo fue un verdadero despropósito?

Desde su posición, Seth no podía ver a su esposa, pero sí sintió que lo miraba de reojo.

–Sé sincera, por favor –insistió.

–Sí –afirmó rotunda y cortante.

–¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

–Tú bien sabes que estaba desesperada –exclamó dolida.

–Lo sé –asintió él, –y te amo lo suficiente para justificar así tu ausencia de juicio.

–No entiendo adónde quieres llegar –espetó ofendida.

–A que entiendas que la desesperación puede llevarnos a cometer los actos más absurdos, incluso arrastrar con nosotros a los seres que más amamos.

–¿Y eso le da a mi padre derecho a venderme como si fuera una vulgar…?

Seth se volteó y tapó cuidadosamente la boca de su esposa.

–No lo digas, ni lo pienses siquiera –murmuró mortificado.

Bajo su tacto, Seth sintió cómo le temblaban los labios a su mujer y sus ojos brillaban, presos de la congoja. Liberó su boca pero no para apartarse de ella sino para estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos. Y ella se dejó consolar. Amaba a Seth, su corazón no podía negarlo aunque la ira hablara por ella, y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera reconfortarla como lo hacía él.

–Piensa en nuestra vida juntos, amor mío –Seth le susurró al oído. –Una vida llena de amor, felicidad, llena de hijos… nuestra familia –suspiró. –Pero nunca sería una vida plena para ti. Siempre habría una parte oscura de tu pasado acechándote –comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ternura. –Escucharás sobre tu hermana, sabrás de la muerte de tu padre –Seth notó que Tanya se sobresaltaba levemente, –y siempre te preguntarás qué habría pasado si lo hubieras visto una vez más; pensarás en las palabras que le habrías dicho y en las que habrías esperado de él –el sobresalto de Tanya se tornó en un tímido llanto y Seth la apretó más contra él. –Sé que amas a tu padre, de no ser así no te habrías sentido tan traicionada. Pero bastaría una sola palabra suya para que lo olvidaras todo: Perdón.

Tanya alzó el rostro y lo miró. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas por las lágrimas que Seth enjugó cariñosamente.

–La última vez que nos vimos no lo hizo –le recordó.

–Te habías escapado –apuntó él. –Y cuando llegó aquí, no solo no regresaste con él sino que le hicimos creer que nos habíamos casado.

–¿Y crees que ahora sería diferente? –le preguntó con un ligero tono de esperanza que ella trataba de contener.

Seth sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

–Habrá que esperar para saberlo, pero creo que vale la pena el intento.

–¿Qué decía la misiva que le enviaste? –quiso saber finalmente.

–Solo que las puertas de tu reino –la señaló, –están abiertas para él. En los términos en los que venga, si viene, ya es cosa suya.

–No vendrá –musitó Tanya con aire pesimista. –Y si lo hace, será para reprocharme no ser la hija que él esperaba.

Seth volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, deseando que su calor pudiera mitigar su tristeza.

–Entonces, podrás ser capaz de cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida al haber hecho todo lo que estaba en tu mano –la alentó él. –Pero puede que te pida un perdón sincero y, no solo habrías recuperado a tu padre sino que estarías en posición de poder ayudarle.

–¿Y poner en peligro tu reino? Nunca –exclamó ella.

–No vamos a poner el reino en peligro –la disuadió él. –Leah me mataría.

Tanya no pudo evitar reír ante el pensamiento de que su cuñada sería muy capaz de hacerlo.

–Gracias al Cielo, vuelves a sonreír –Seth acarició la sonrisa de sus labios, aunque esta desapareció al instante para dar paso a un gesto de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.

–Seth, yo…

Los labios de su esposo atraparon sus palabras, silenciándolas.

–Buenos días, esposa mía. ¿Qué tal has dormido? –recitó risueño y, aunque estuvo a punto de protestar, Tanya sonrió mientras el corazón se le llenaba de dicha ante el hombre tan maravilloso que era su esposo.

–Puede que a mi padre no le interese mi perdón –dijo con gran sosiego, –pero yo siempre le estaré agradecida pues sus malos actos fueron los que me hicieron escapar, guiándome directamente hacia tus brazos –añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

–¿Significa eso que me has perdonado? –preguntó él con una incertidumbre difícil de ocultar.

Tanya se mordió el labio, esquivando su mirada.

–Soy yo la que no debería haber reaccionado así.

–Ni yo debería haberte ocultado que le había mandado esa misiva a tu padre –lamentó. –Se supone que hoy es el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida y no era precisamente así cómo me lo imaginaba.

–¿Y cómo te lo imaginabas? –preguntó coqueta.

Seth la miró con ese deseo que solo ella podía provocar y que llegaba a desbordarlo, y no necesito darle ninguna otra respuesta. Se levantó del banco y alargó su mano hacia ella, esperando a que la aceptara. Tanya no dudó ni un instante y, cuando se puso de pie, se dejó llevar por su marido que la conducía hasta el lecho, sin apartar la mirada de ella ni un segundo, tras lo que la tomó en brazos y la tumbó en la cama. Tanya estiró sus manos para tomar su rostro pero él ya iba en busca de su boca mientras la cubría con todo su cuerpo.

–¿De verdad ha sido maravilloso para ti también? –susurró su esposa con ingenuidad.

Seth sonrió y acarició sus labios con las yemas de los dedos.

–Es lo que pienso demostrarte ahora mismo –murmuró con la mirada incendiada antes de volver a devorar su boca.

Toda una vida no bastaría para mostrarle todo el amor que colmaba su interior pero, al menos, esa leve pincelada le serviría para esbozar un nuevo y espléndido amanecer para los dos.

.

.

.

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa cuando los vieron llegar. Alice caminaba cerca de su esposo quien portaba en brazos a un despierto Ilsïk y a la pareja no les pudo pasar desapercibida la expectación que se respiraba en el comedor y que era más que comprensible. Todos habían sido testigos de lo sucedido la noche anterior durante el baile y lo más lógico era que se preguntaran qué había ocurrido tras ese beso.

Ambos dieron los buenos días y se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos. Jasper depositó a Ilsïk en la cunita de madera dispuesta cerca de Alice y luego le retiró la silla a su esposa para que se sentara, tras lo que lo hizo él. Mas decidido a darles la respuesta que esperaban, Jasper tomó el rostro de su mujer con delicadeza y besó sus labios, despacio, con ternura, pero con intensidad, y aunque Alice no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no dudó ni un instante en corresponder su beso, hundiendo sus dedos en su túnica.

Los vítores por parte de su familia no se dejaron esperar.

–¿Queréis que os dejemos solos? –se escuchó la voz de Emmett sobre las demás.

–A este paso, Ilsïk va a tener un hermanito pronto –lo siguió Edward.

–¿Ves? Te dije que debíamos pedir que nos trajesen el desayuno a la recámara –le comentó Jasper a su esposa con tono divertido.

–¿Y guardaros esta dicha para vosotros solitos? –se quejó Rosalie mientras miraba a su hermano enternecida.

–Sí, soy muy feliz –afirmó Jasper con una sonrisa, apretando la mano a Alice sobre la mesa. –Me he enamorado de mi esposa, otra vez, y eso no puede significar más que, ya sea en esta vida o en otra, Alice y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

–Qué bonito –murmuró Esme al borde de las lágrimas.

–Y quisiera añadir que no debéis preocuparos por mi amnesia –dijo provocando la sorpresa en todos. –Necesitaba recordar para saber qué sentía por Alice, pero lo que siento por ella ahora no lo cambio por el mejor de los pasados.

Esta vez fue Alice quien fue hacia su esposo y lo besó dulcemente.

–Te amo –le susurró cuando se separó de él.

–Charlotte, llévate la miel que ya vamos servidos de dulce –exclamó Emmett burlón.

–¿Acaso sientes envidia? –lo provocó Jasper.

–¿Yo? –preguntó con aire de superioridad. Entonces tomó a una desprevenida Rosalie por la nuca y le dio un beso tan arrebatador que dejó a su esposa completamente aturdida.

–¿Queréis que dejemos el torneo para otro día? –se mofó Jacob. –Os veo un tanto sensibleros a todos como para medir vuestras fuerzas en la liza.

–¿Antepones una lucha a un momento compartido con tu esposa? –ironizó Edward.

–Soy yo la que prefiere que aplaque su espíritu belicoso –apuntó Leah. –Después vuelve a mí manso como un corderito –se señaló con un dedo la palma de su otra mano. –Aquí, justo donde lo quiero.

La carcajada fue general, incluso el aludido rio puesto que su esposa tenía razón. Y, además, estaba falto de acción por lo que esperaba con ansias ese torneo, aunque fuera amistoso.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, todos acudieron a la plaza donde se realizara la cena la noche anterior. Era asombroso cómo aquel lugar había vuelto a cambiar su aspecto en tan pocas horas. Donde estuviera la mesa principal, ahora habían colocado un cadalso donde se sentaría la familia real mientras los pueblerinos que acudían a disfrutar del espectáculo se agolpaban alrededor de lo que era el palenque. Aunque, lo que más llamaba la atención, era la gran baqueta colocada en el extremo contrario de la plaza. Un largo tablón recorría la estructura de parte a parte aunque no era excesivamente ancho así que habría que tener un buen sentido del equilibrio para no caer. Durante el recorrido, desde la estructura de la parte superior había suspendidas una especie de molinillos de los que colgaban unas grandes bolas macizas forradas de cuero y que giraban con ayuda de mecanismos y engranajes. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los grandes péndulos en forma de afiladas cuchillas que oscilaban de forma peligrosa y letal. Dado que el ánimo era el de festejar y que nadie saliera mal parado, había unos trajes de cuero rellenos de borra que amortiguarían las posibles caídas de los intrépidos participantes que decidieran recorrerla.

En cuanto la familia real accedió a la plaza, los ciudadanos comenzaron a aplaudir y ovacionar a sus reyes y, en cuanto Jasper y Alice hicieron un consabido gesto, el torneo se dio por iniciado. La plaza la comprendían varias lizas para abarcar las distintas modalidades del torneo desde la lucha con espadas corteses hasta el estafermo y, dado que no había tanta presencia de nobles como la última vez cuando se celebró el torneo con motivo de los esponsales de los reyes, tanto la guardia como los ciudadanos con arrojo y valentía podían participar. Por otro lado, se habían anunciado golosos premios para los ganadores así que muchos se habían animado.

–Echo en falta la justa –comentó de pronto Tanya provocando que Emmett comenzase a reír y que Rosalie la mirase con desaprobación.

–Creí que empezábamos a ser amigas –le dijo con fingido reproche.

–Y yo creo que no entiendo qué sucede –alegó Seth.

Emmett paró de reír para contestarle a su amigo.

–La última vez que tu esposa estuvo aquí fue en la boda de Jasper y Alice –le informó, divertido. –Gracias a sus buenas artes –señaló a Tanya quien miraba a su esposo con una inocencia difícil de creer, –hizo que me batiera con aquel maldito de James que se había disfrazado de noble, y consiguiendo además que Rosalie consintiera en besar al vencedor.

Emmett alzó las cejas repetidas veces contestándole con su gesto a la que, con seguridad, sería la siguiente pregunta de Seth.

–¿Y la besaste? –demandó con gran interés mientras Rosalie bufaba.

–¿Te imaginas lo que habría supuesto que un simple guardia como lo era yo la besase frente a todos? –añadió con suficiencia. –Pero ella no podía rechazarme ya que tras el desafío de Tanya, no podía echarse atrás, así que… –se detuvo para hacerse el interesante, –la rechacé yo, besando únicamente su mano y dejándola allí, desolada y muerta de amor por mí.

–Serás fanfarrón –exclamó su esposa. –Eras tú quien moría de amor por mí.

Emmett la agarró por la cintura y la apretó contra él.

–Tienes toda la razón –le sonrió tras lo que la besó con pasión. –Pero no puedes negar que ahí comenzó nuestra historia de amor así que…

El muchacho soltó levemente a su esposa, lo justo para poder inclinarse hacia Tanya y besar su mejilla.

–Gracias –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Tanya no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se acariciaba la mejilla. Además, Seth la miraba con una extraña e inmerecida devoción.

–No las merezco –negó ella rotundamente. –Lo que hice fue fruto de mi injustificada envidia hacia Rosalie y con la única intención de dejarla en evidencia frente a todos por lo que no tiene ningún mérito –se sinceró. –Más bien debería pediros perdón a los dos.

Tanto la pareja como su esposo la miraron sorprendidos pero Seth no tardó en reaccionar y la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla.

–Tal vez tengas razón y no amerites ningún reconocimiento por lo que hiciste, pero esto honra sobradamente como para enmendar aquello –le dijo Rosalie con total sinceridad.

–Y no puedes negar que fue un momento terriblemente divertido –se mofó Emmett, quien recibió un palmazo por parte de su mujer.

–Yo, imprimiéndole al momento un poco de solemnidad y tú, con tus bufonadas –le reprendió ella.

–Mujer, estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿no? –la apretó contra él y Rosalie se rindió ante lo evidente y asintió sonriente. –Y, para abrir boca, venzamos a esa baqueta –exclamó, mientras le hacía una señal a Jacob, Edward y Jasper. Luego se acercó, a Carlisle, Charles, Harry y William, quienes disfrutaban del espectáculo y de unas copas vino. –¿Alguno de vuestra generación se anima?

Carlisle negó con desinterés pero Charles lo miró ceñudo.

–¿Nos estás llamando viejos, mancebo?

–¿Acaso quieres que te demos un escarmiento delante de tus súbditos, marquesito? –lo secundó William.

–Haya paz –Emmett alzó los brazos en señal de rendición. –Vosotros quedaros aquí regodeándoos en vuestras hazañas mientras nosotros forjamos las nuestras –apuntilló antes de irse.

–Será pendenciero –sentenció Harry conteniendo la risa.

Pero Emmett ya se había unido al resto de sus amigos y se dirigían hacia la baqueta entre risas y gestos de camaradería.

El primero en intentarlo fue el propio Emmett y, aunque pasó el primer molinete de bolas, la plataforma giratoria que lo llevaría hasta el siguiente tramo de la baqueta le jugó una mala pasada y dio con sus posaderas en la arena.

Resopló furioso cuando todos comenzaron a reír, pero su enfado pasó pronto al ver que todos sus compañeros caían uno detrás de otro.

Jacob y Seth eran de espíritu impetuoso y les desquiciaba tener que contener sus movimientos para avanzar al ritmo que marcaba la baqueta así que ninguno sobrepasó el primer molinete.

Edward, por su parte, pecaba de rápido y eso hizo que calculase mal sus movimientos y una de aquellas cuchillas le golpease de pleno, derribándolo. Bella se levantó sobresaltada pero, por suerte, Edward llevaba aquel traje protector que le evitó un buen corte en el brazo. Se levantó al instante y dirigió la vista hacia su esposa, diciéndole con gestos y miradas que estaba bien.

El último en intentarlo fue Jasper. Su temple y dominio de su cuerpo se hicieron notar al instante. Le resultó fácil pasar el primer molinete y la plataforma giratoria, incluso le fue sencillo reconocer la cadencia de las hojas pendulares y consiguió superar aquel tramo, pero la siguiente plataforma, además de ser giratoria, oscila de arriba abajo y aquello fue demasiado para su convaleciente cabeza por lo que no pudo evitar perder el equilibro y caer.

–A esta endemoniada no hay quien la venza –exclamó Emmett mientras ayudaba a su cuñado a levantarse y quitarse la protección. –¿Quién será el siguiente? –preguntó a las masas. Muchos hombres estaban rodeando la escena, observándolos, pero cruzados de brazos lo que dejaba de manifiesto que no estaban por la labor. –¡Tú! –exclamó de repente, yendo directamente hacia Francis.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? –rio el joven capitán. –Tengo en gran estima mi trasero como para que acabe apaleado como el tuyo.

–¿El Capitán de Asbath es un cobarde? –lo provocó en respuesta, y diciéndolo en voz alta para que la provocación aún surgiera más efecto.

Francis frunció el gesto aunque lo miraba divertido, tras lo que accedió a que le colocaran el traje de protección. Entonces vio como su hermana Selene en compañía de otras mujeres se abría paso entre la muchedumbre para ponerse en primera fila.

–Demuéstrales lo que vales, hermanito –le guiñó el ojo y Francis suspiró preguntándose cómo había acabado allí arriba.

Sacudió un poco los hombros llenó de incomodidad, producido por aquel caluroso traje que apenas le dejaba moverse pero, aún así, el primer molinete no fue difícil y tras él tuvo que enfrentarse a la plataforma giratoria. Se dijo que necesitaba, al menos, superar aquella parte. Aventajar a Emmett le daría un motivo para mofarse de él en respuesta a su desafío y atemperaría su derrota cuando, sin duda, cayese. Sin embargo, calculó mal y a punto estuvo de caer pero, finalmente, pudo mantener el equilibrio. Dejó que la plataforma diese otra vuelta entera para recuperar el ritmo y alcanzó el otro lado.

–¿Qué os parece, Excelencia? –preguntó en tono burlón.

–La fuerza se te va por la boca –respondió Emmett tras soltar una sonora carcajada, –y más vale que las reserves para soportar la caída.

Francis ya no contestó pues comenzó a concentrarse en el ritmo de las cuchillas. Se dijo que no cometería el mismo error que Edward y aguardó pacientemente hasta que controló el ritmo oscilante de la primera cuchilla. La esquivó, así que hizo lo mismo una por una, despacio, con infinita paciencia, sin importarle si tardaba todo el día en atravesar aquel bosque de filos. Aunque, por otro lado, contrariamente a lo esperado, la lentitud de aquel ejercicio no lo hacía aburrido para nadie sino que iba aumentando el interés de los asistentes y la tensión en el ambiente.

Una exclamación sorda se alzó en la plaza cuando superó la última cuchilla aunque muchos comenzaron a chistar para volver a reclamar silencio. Entonces Francis saltó a la última plataforma. Se situó en el centro con las piernas separadas y la vista fija en punto para controlar el mareo y dejó que la plataforma diese una vuelta completa pero la combinación de la rotación con la oscilación vertical era difícil de asimilar. Cuando terminó esa primera vuelta supo que no podía dar otra segunda sin claudicar frente a un mareo y que sería ahora o nunca, por lo que, en cuanto divisó el otro lado, dio un salto y acabó justo en el otro extremo, en el final de la baqueta.

El fragor estalló a su alrededor ante aquella hazaña superada, incluso había quien aguardaba impacientemente que los muchachos terminaran de ayudarle a deshacerse de la protección para homenajearle como era debido. Pero antes que de aquello ocurriese, una joven que estaba en compañía de Selene corrió a su encuentro y le besó sonoramente en los labios. La muchacha salió corriendo, ocultando su sonrisa tras sus manos mientras los silbidos y las carcajadas llenaban la plaza. Hasta hubo quien le golpeó en la espalda, laureándolo, como si aquella hubiera sido la mayor de las dos proezas.

Francis no tuvo más remedio que aguantar el tipo y sonreír pero Emmett sabía de su incomodidad y se apresuró a sacarlo de allí. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo en gesto amistoso y lo llevó hasta la Reina. Alice aguardaba de pie, sin poder ocultar el orgullo que sentía por aquel joven que conocía desde la infancia y por el que sentía un entrañable afecto.

Francis se detuvo a sus pies y se arrodilló, bajando la cabeza, y Alice le colocó una corona de laurel. Cuando el joven se irguió. Alice le dio dos cariñosos besos en las mejillas y una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro a modo de premio. Francis le dio las gracias, se giró a saludar a la multitud y salió huyendo de allí. Aunque no pudo ir muy lejos pues su hermana salió a su encuentro.

–Hermano, ¿estás molesto por lo que ha hecho Odette?

Francis la tomó del brazo y salieron de la plaza. No tenía ningún deseo de mantener aquella conversación frente a todo el mundo y convertirse en la comidilla. Entonces, Selene le señaló una pequeña escalinata a la entrada de un callejón y se sentaron allí.

–Mientras corrías la baqueta, me ha confesado que le agradas –le contó, –pero, ¿cómo iba yo a suponer que te iba a besar en los labios delante de todo el mundo? –se excusó y Francis le dijo con un gesto que aquello no era culpa suya. –¿Acaso le has dado tú pie a ello? –preguntó Selene con curiosidad.

–¡Pero si apenas la conozco! –respondió él asombrado. –La veo únicamente cuando te acompaña a traer la comida al cuartel de guardia –le explicó, –y ya sabes que me he mostrado amable, nada más, pero de ahí a darle pie…

–No te agrada, ¿verdad? –cuestionó, aunque sabía la respuesta que Francis igualmente le dio con una desagradable mueca.

–Sabes que en mi corazón ya hay escrito un nombre –susurró con la mirada perdida. –Y no hay mujer en el mundo que lo pueda borrar. Voy a ir en su busca –dijo de repente.

–¿Cómo? –exclamó Selene. –Pero si me dijiste que se había negado a venir contigo. ¿Crees que esta vez será distinto?

–Lo será porque, esta vez, no será ella la que decida.

–¿Estás seguro de que Lady Jane te ama? –quiso saber.

–¿Amas tú a Lord Alec? –preguntó a su vez y vio cómo su hermana enrojecía profundamente.

–No sé por qué sacas ese tema. Ya te dije que no puede ser –apretó los labios, sobreponiéndose.

–También me dijiste que tu corazón sanaría –le recordó. –Y no es así por lo que veo. Solo me preocupo por ti, hermana.

–Sé que pronto estaré bien –le aseguró ella.

–¿Y por qué estás tan segura? –se mostró curioso. –¿Tal vez seas tú la que ya ha puesto sus ojos en algún buen mozo que te ayude a olvidarlo? –bromeó mientras le golpeaba cariñosamente con el brazo.

Sin embargo no recibió la respuesta que esperaba por parte de su hermana. En circunstancias normales, Selene le habría tirado del pelo o, al menos, se habría reído, pero Selene mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras un suspiro se le escapaba de la garganta. Francis se acercó más a ella y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó con dulzura. –Sabes que en mí puedes confiar.

–Y yo nunca quise decepcionarte –apuntó ella mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Francis le tomó la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.

–Tú nunca me decepcionarías –le aseguró, enjugando sus lágrimas. –Siempre te querré, pase lo que pase.

Selene ahogó un sollozo y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano.

–Me estás asustando –le advirtió él. –Dime lo que pasa, por favor.

–Pasa que nunca podré olvidarlo de mi memoria –lamentó ella. –Puede que el tiempo me ayude a dejar de amarlo, a sacarlo de mi corazón, pero su imagen seguirá siempre ahí, conmigo, y jamás podré olvidar que un día se cruzó en mi camino.

Francis la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió levemente, incitándola a que le dijera claramente lo que estaba pasando.

–Estoy encinta –murmuró cerrando los ojos para no enfrentar la mirada de su hermano.

Francis por su parte no estaba en condiciones de mirarla de forma alguna, apenas si podía pestañear. Un torbellino de emociones contradictoras que empezaban a batallar en su pecho le impedía reaccionar. Y él temía decantarse por un bando o por otro porque, a pesar de todo, adoraba a su hermana y no se perdonaría ser injusto con ella.

–Solo dime una cosa –le pidió él con la mandíbula tensa. –Y te ruego por la memoria de nuestros padres que me digas la verdad.

Selene asintió con expresión insegura, temerosa.

–¿Lord Alec te forzó?

Ella negó con la cabeza de forma insistente.

–Me entregué a él porque le amaba, le amo –añadió entre sollozos, –y porque creí que él…

Francis la abrazó con fuerza sin permitirle continuar y Selene se derrumbó ante el cariño de su hermano que le acariciaba el cabello y la mecía suavemente buscando que se calmase.

–Sé que hay hierbas que pueden malograr un embarazo –susurró ella.

Francis la apartó de súbito y la miró aterrado.

–Pero yo quiero a este bebé –añadió para tranquilidad de su hermano. –Yo lo engendré con amor y mi amor tendrá siempre, aunque nunca tenga el de su padre.

–Tal vez deberías decírselo.

–¡Jamás! –exclamó exaltada. –Ahora soy yo la que te pide ante la memoria de nuestros padres que me jures que jamás se lo mencionarás. Cuando vayas en busca de Lady Jane…

–¿Cómo crees que voy a dejarte ahora? –inquirió él con cierta indignación.

–Tienes que hacer tu vida –le pidió mientras le tomaba ambas manos. –Yo soy dueña de mis actos y esclava de sus consecuencias, mas no tú.

–No puedo dejarte ahora –negó él. –¿Qué va a ser de ti? No puedes criar a tu hijo sola.

–Hay muchas mujeres en este mundo que crían solas a sus hijos –apuntó con seguridad. –Si no me supiese capaz de hacerlo, haría uso de las hierbas.

Francis exhaló pesadamente tras lo que volvió a abrazar a su hermana y ella se dejó acunar, pegada a su pecho.

–Vas a ser una madre maravillosa –dijo con total certeza.

–Y yo sé que vendrás a vernos siempre que puedas –murmuró ella contra su jubón, ahogando sin mucho éxito un sollozo.

Francis asintió con su cabeza mientras su corazón negaba. Jamás pensó que la vida fuera a ser tan cruel como para colocarlo en tamaña tesitura.

.

.

.

En su recámara, Bella ayudaba a Edward a sacarse la túnica con extremo cuidado.

Había terminado el torneo que se había alargado hasta la hora de la comida por lo que, de modo improvisado, los pueblerinos sacaron las borriquetas y los tableros de madera y aquella plaza estuvo pronto dispuesta para un banquete. Además, comenzaron a traer viandas de sus propias casas así que se compartió comida, bebida y risas, todo en un ambiente de total hermandad y fraternidad.

A mitad tarde, los ánimos aún seguían elevados pero Bella comenzó a sentirse fatigada así que decidió volver al castillo para echarse un rato antes de la cena. Así se lo dijo a Edward, pero él no dudó en disculparse con su familia para acompañarla.

–Yo puedo ir sola –le aseguró. –Velar mi sueño no es, en comparación, nada divertido.

–Te equivocas –negó mientras ya se alejaban de la plaza. –Además, que no pienso quedarme sentado de vigilia –añadió con aire pícaro.

–Pero si ya te dije que quiero descansar un rato –se quejó sin poder creer lo que estaba insinuando.

Edward estalló a reír.

–Mira que eres mal pensada –le pellizcó la nariz. –Pienso tumbarme a tu lado y ver cómo está nuestra hija.

–¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? –preguntó divertida.

–Es fascinante sentirla golpear contra mi mano –dijo risueño mientras colocaba la palma contra su abdomen.

–¿La has notado? –preguntó Bella sonriente al sentir que el bebé se movía.

–Va a ser una niña muy despabilada –asintió, besando su frente.

Al llegar a su recámara, Edward fue quien había comenzó a quitarle el vestido a Bella.

–Te sentirás más fresca solo con la enagua –le aconsejó, pero cuando alzó el brazo para levantar el vestido, sintió una punzada que le atravesó el brazo.

–Así que estabas bien, ¿no? –le amonestó ella con gesto severo. Se quitó el vestido ella misma y luego comenzó a quitarle cuidadosamente la túnica a su esposo. –Déjame que te mire.

–Estoy bien –le aseguró, pero, cuando Bella le quitó la camisa, el hematoma que le recorría el brazo decía lo contrario.

–Deberíamos avisar a tu padre –le propuso mientras revisaba el golpe.

Edward negó con la cabeza, aunque se le escapó más de una mueca de dolor durante la exploración de su esposa.

–Un poco de tu linimento de laurel seguro que me lo calmara un poco –sugirió él en cambio. –Y el ratito de descanso me vendrá bien. Después se lo comentaré a mi padre –añadió viendo que Bella no accedía.

–Está bien –consintió finalmente.

–Pero déjame que te ayude primero a tumbarte –le pidió, dándole un suave beso en los labios. –No quiero que estés de pie más tiempo del necesario.

Bella volvió a asentir y se dejó asistir por su marido. Ciertamente, cada día se sentía más pesada, apenas tenía la ligereza suficiente como para subir a la cama y, a pesar del golpe en el brazo, Edward la levantó en volandas y la dejó delicadamente en el lecho.

–¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó cariñosamente.

–Solo es un poco de cansancio –le aseguró ella, aunque, de pronto, su rictus se contrajo en una mueca espantosa.

–¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió Edward, sobresaltado.

Pero Bella no pudo contestar. Un dolor intenso le atravesaba el bajo vientre, dejándola sin aliento y su única reacción fue incorporarse levemente para llevarse las manos a la fuente de aquel dolor, como si así pudiera mitigarlo.

–¡Bella! –gritó Edward con la voz impregnada en pánico.

Y Bella pronto pudo saber a qué se debía el temor de su marido. Sintió como la humedad empapaba sus manos y las alzó. Por ellas corría el rojo intenso de su propia sangre.

* * *

**Siiiiii, soy mala! Jajajajaja Hemos empezado el capítulo con muuucha miel como dice Emmett para terminar con rayos y centellas… ¡se acerca la tormenta, chicas! ¿Qué le pasará a Bella? ¿Está de parto o está a punto de perder el bebé? La respuesta, en el próximo capítulo así que, ¡hay que seguir leyendo!**

**No quiero marcharme sin agradecer el apoyo que recibí por vuestra parte la semana pasada. No quiero removerlo más, así que, únicamente gracias.**

**¡Y mandarme muchos reviews o me pongo muy triste! A vosotras os cuesta un minuto y a mí me alegráis toda la semana Jeje Un beso.**


	24. Capítulo 21

CAPÍTULO 21

Mientras la sangre goteaba de sus manos, Bella sentía un soplo de aire gélido recorrer sus entrañas. No… No estaba bien. Aquella sangre era señal de que su bebé no estaba bien.

–¡Edward! –gritó, pero su esposo apenas podía oírla pues ya había salido al pasillo en busca de auxilio.

–¡Necesito ayuda! –escuchaba su voz retumbar en el pasillo. –¡Que alguien traiga al Rey Carlisle! ¡La Princesa Bella está sangrando!

Entonces, Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas y vio como la blanca enagua estaba bañada en sangre.

–¡Edward! –volvió a llamarlo, con la voz rota.

–¡Maldita sea! –lo escuchó blasfemar de camino a la recámara. –Mi padre aún debe estar en el torneo.

La imagen de las ropas inmaculadas de su esposa teñidas de rojo le trajo a la memoria recuerdos no muy lejanos de cuando Bella estuvo a punto de perder a su hija y aquel terror lacerante volvía ahora con renovados bríos. Se acercó a una cómoda y sacó unos paños para limpiarla, tratando de mantener las manos ocupadas y no enloquecer en el proceso. Se acercaba a ella cuando la vio encogerse en una mueca de inmenso dolor mientras se sostenía el vientre.

–¡Bella!

–El bebé ya viene –pronunció como pudo mientras apretaba los dientes y buscaba la mano de su marido para que la amparase. –¡Me duele mucho! –gritó de nuevo cuando se vio atravesada por otro latigazo de dolor.

–Tienes que aguantar, mi amor –le pidió Edward con la voz rota mientras le apartaba el pelo de la frente ya perlada en sudor. –Tú eres fuerte.

–¡No voy a resistirlo! –negó ella con la cabeza mientras grandes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. –¡Y la niña tampoco está bien!

–No digas eso –le pidió él con desesperación. –Mi padre ya estará en camino –le alentó él, pero Bella se sacudió.

–¡Sal en su busca!

–¡Alteza! –se oyó la voz de Angela en el umbral.

–¿Dónde está mi padre? –inquirió Edward con impaciencia.

–Charlotte ya ha ido a por él. Llegarán en cualquier momento –le aseguró con confianza pero su mirada se posó en la ropa ensangrentada de Bella y su semblante calmado se tensó. –Voy a buscar agua hervida y más sábanas limpias.

Cuando la muchacha se retiraba tropezó con Carlisle que llegaba a la carrera en ese preciso instante.

–¿Qué sucede, hijo? –le preguntó pero, cuando vio a Bella en la cama, centró toda su atención en ella. –¿Tienes dolores? –quiso saber y ella asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios. –Escúchame porque esto es importante. Tendrás unos deseos irrefrenables de empujar. No lo hagas.

–Papá, ¿cómo está? –le cuestionó Edward, restregándose las manos con nerviosismo mientras veía a su padre palparle el abdomen.

–Será mejor que salgas –le indicó su padre.

–¡No puedes pedirme que me vaya sin decirme al menos qué pasa! –exigió su hijo.

–Tu esposa ha roto aguas, pero no me gusta que haya tanta sangre –le dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

–La niña…

–¿La habéis notado moverse últimamente?

–¡Sí! –exclamó él como si esa respuesta fuera su salvación. –Hace muy pocos minutos, cuando veníamos para acá, la noté golpear contra mi mano.

–Bien –asintió Carlisle con cierto alivio. –Ahora, sal y espera a que lleguen los demás. Cuando llegue tu madre le dices que entre, necesitaré su ayuda.

–¿No puedo ayudarte yo? –quiso Edward hacer un último intento pero su padre negó con la cabeza, por lo que desistió, abandonando la habitación.

–Carlisle, dime la verdad –le pidió Bella en cuanto estuvieron solos.

–Imagino que sabes que hay complicaciones –lamentó él.

–Sí, y no quiero que me engañes –le suplicó.

–Está bien –suspiró, pesaroso. –Tal y como le he dicho a Edward, ya has roto aguas, pero esta sangre me dice que el bebé está sufriendo de algún modo. Tal vez viene con alguna vuelta de cordón.

–Hay algo más –sentenció Bella. –Puedo leerlo en tus ojos.

–No sé cuándo ha sido –respondió mortificado al no poder encontrar una explicación. –La última vez que te revisé estaba bien colocado pero ahora... ahora el bebé viene de nalgas –exhaló profusamente. –Y si además tiene el cordón enrollado al cuello, tal y como imagino –se esforzó para que no se le quebrase la voz, –temo que no sobreviva al parto.

Edward no hacía más que caminar a lo largo del corredor con los nervios crispados, bajo la mirada preocupada del resto de su familia. En cuanto se había dado a conocer la noticia de que Bella estaba de parto, la celebración se había dado por terminada, según le había contado Charles, por lo que los ciudadanos habían vuelto a sus casas y ellos, al castillo. Y ahora estaban todos allí, abarrotando aquel corredor, a la espera de noticias.

–No es necesario que estéis todos aquí –dijo haciéndose cargo al tener que permanecer todos de pie.

–No vamos a movernos de aquí –le aseguró Charles.

–Esta espera es cosa de todos –le advirtió Alice.

–Pero puede durar horas –replicó él.

–Por lo que propongo que nos instalemos en la recámara contigua a la vuestra –añadió Emmett. –Está desocupada y unos cuantos taburetes y poltronas harán que todos estemos más cómodos.

–Y las sirvientas pueden traer algo de comer y de beber –Rosalie secundó a su esposo. –Podría ser una noche muy larga.

–Yo no tengo hambre –replicó Edward.

–Nadie tiene hambre –apuntó Jacob, –pero creo que tu familia tiene razón.

Finalmente, Edward accedió por lo que la estancia contigua a la que compartía con Bella se convirtió en una sala de espera improvisada. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que podían ver las carreras arriba y abajo de las doncellas que portaban más agua y sábanas.

–¿Qué estará pasando? –farfulló con mayor intranquilidad. –Al menos mi padre podría decirme qué sucede, ya que no me permite estar presente.

–Si considera que lo mejor, por algo será –lo secundó Alice. –Sé que no sirve de consuelo pero debes tener paciencia.

–Ahí dentro está mi hija –le recordó Charles que compartía su misma impaciencia. –Pero tu padre sabe lo que hace.

Justo en ese instante, Carlisle entró en la recámara. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, la frente sudada y la mirada vidriosa.

–Papá, ¿Bella…? –Edward apenas se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a la respuesta, como si así pudiera ahuyentarla.

–De momento está bien, los dos –añadió Carlisle al ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de su hijo. –Pero el bebé viene de nalgas y yo no sé si…

De pronto, todos los presentes se agolparon en torno a ellos.

–Yo he oído un práctica mediante la cual se le hace un corte en el abdomen a la parturienta y se saca al bebé –intervino Leah.

–Se llama cesárea –asintió Carlisle, –pero es muy peligrosa –agregó rápidamente. –De hecho, yo nunca la he practicado pero me consta que las probabilidades de que la madre sobreviva son casi inexistentes.

Edward tomó a su padre de la pechera de la túnica y apretó los puños en una súplica.

–¿Y el bebé? –preguntó lo que todos querían saber.

–No sé si el riesgo valdría la pena –admitió lleno de pesar. –No sé si el hecho de abrir a Bella signifique que el bebé sobreviva. En realidad, puede que ya no…

–No lo digas –le rogó su hijo apretando las mandíbulas. –Hasta que no lo sepas con certeza no lo digas.

–Te entiendo, hijo, pero tengo la obligación de preguntártelo –le advirtió. –Si tuviera que elegir…

–¿Se lo has preguntado a Bella? –quiso saber, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía perfectamente cuál sería la respuesta de su mujer.

–Quiere que salve al bebé –le confirmó.

Edward cerró los ojos mientras su mundo entero se tambaleaba bajo sus pies. Él habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas salvarla a ella, pero Bella jamás se lo habría perdonado. Habrían seguido juntos pero su amor se habría ido desquebrajando por el recuerdo de ese hijo que nunca nació y ella se habría distanciado de él al culpabilizarlo de tomar una decisión contraria a la suya.

Acabaría perdiéndola de todos modos, ya fuera en la vida o en la muerte.

Sin embargo, si salvaba al bebé, algo del amor que los había unido viviría en su hijo y no solo Bella lo creía; él debía admitir que también lo pensaba. Además, Bella lo conocía muy bien. El dolor por su pérdida lo destrozaría pero el recuerdo de su esposa y el hecho de que su hijo necesitara de él lo obligarían a sobreponerse. Le partía el alma tener que tomar esa decisión pero, en realidad, Bella ya había decidido por los dos.

–¿Puedo verla? –preguntó reteniendo un sollozo.

Carlisle asintió y Edward corrió a su encuentro. En cuanto abandonó la habitación, el llanto contenido estalló en aquella recámara.

Cuando Edward entró en la habitación, ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que su madre había comenzado a colocar velas encendidas alrededor de Bella. Su luz mortecina le devolvía una imagen de su esposa mucho más pálida que de costumbre pero él se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa aunque apenas lo consiguió. Caminó hasta la cama y se arrodilló a su lado tras lo que besó sus labios trémulos.

–Amor mío –susurró tratando de contener las lágrimas.

–Tu padre ya te…

–Sí –la cortó queriendo que reservara sus fuerzas. –Y también sé que va a hacer todo lo posible por salvaros a las dos –miró a su padre quien asentía aunque no tuviera certeza alguna.

–¿Pero también te ha dicho que, si algo sucediese, tiene que salvarla a ella? –demandó su esposa y Edward creyó que se le rompía el alma pues era la primera vez que su esposa hablaba de su hijo en femenino. –Por favor, Edward, tiene que ser ella.

–Ya lo sé –asintió él, bajando la mirada. Le temblaban los labios y las lágrimas ya hacía rato que no dejaban de brotar. –Pero te lo ruego, Bella, lucha, no te des por vencida. Te necesito a mi lado, nuestra hija te necesita.

–Yo… yo no quiero morir, Edward –ahogó un quejido. –Quiero sostener a nuestra hija entre mis brazos, verla crecer, contigo, a tu lado.

Edward se enjugó las lágrimas de un manotazo.

–Entonces, vive –le ordenó. –Os estaré esperando a las dos en la recámara de al lado.

Bella asintió mientras un pequeño brillo de esperanza se iluminaba en sus ojos. Alzó su mano y Edward la tomó, inclinándose sobre ella para besarla. Un pensamiento oscuro cruzó su mente: tal vez era la última vez que besase su boca. Pero Edward se deshizo de aquel mal agüero y presionó un poco más los labios de su esposa. Todavía eran dulces, todavía eran los de su Bella y ese era el único pensamiento que tenía cabida en ese instante.

Cuando ya se dirigía a la salida, su padre le lanzó una mirada llena de significado.

–Sé que harás todo lo que está en tu mano –le aseguró su hijo, ayudándolo así a acallar su culpabilidad.

Entonces, Esme acudió a su encuentro y besó a su hijo en la mejilla.

Edward se giró por última vez antes de salir de la habitación. Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo y le sonrió a su esposa. Luego, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se derrumbó de rodillas en el corredor.

.

.

.

Cuando se llevaron la segunda olla de agua hirviendo de la cocina, Victoria comenzó a sospechar que algo iba mal. Al principio había creído que tanta actividad se debía a la cena que se estaba dando en la plaza tras el torneo y a la que ella no asistió, por supuesto. De hecho, agradeció haber abusado la noche anterior de la hierba de los dioses para contactar a James pues, tal y como sabía, la fiebre la acució de madrugada y aún se resistía a abandonarla al mediodía, de modo que pudo eludir con facilidad aquella celebración. Pero se alargaba demasiado y llegó un momento en que las cuatro paredes de su cuarto parecían querer echársele encima por lo que se acercó a la cocina.

–¿Ya estás mejor? –le preguntó Charlotte que acababa de entrar.

–Sí, gracias –respondió ocultando su hastío e inventándose la mejor sonrisa que pudo. –¿Qué sucede? –preguntó entonces.

–¿Es que no te has enterado? –la interrogó la criada claramente asombrada mientras llenaba otra olla de agua y la ponía al fuego.

–Con este dolor de cabeza que tengo –se echó la mano a la frente para hacerlo más creíble, –apenas me acabo de atrever a salir de mi cuarto.

–La Princesa Bella se ha puesto de parto –le informó entonces y Victoria reprimió una sonrisa triunfal. –Pero el bebé viene de nalgas y parece ser que hay que abrirle la barriga para sacar al bebé –prosiguió horrorizada, y el entusiasmo de Victoria se fue al infierno.

¿Iban a hacerle una cesárea? Abrir a Bella en canal la mataría y no garantizaba la supervivencia de la niña y, entonces, adiós a sus planes de venganza y de conquistar Volterra.

–¿Dónde está? –inquirió con impaciencia.

–En su recámara –respondió Charlotte. –El Rey no quiere ser molestado –le advirtió en voz alta cuando la vio escapar de la cocina, pero Victoria la ignoró por completo. No había tiempo para explicaciones.

Corrió tanto como pudo a través de las galerías y corredores de aquel castillo. Su estancia allí la ponía en situaciones de lo más desagradables pues jamás había imaginado que iba a perder el resuello por llegar a tiempo de salvar a aquella bobalicona cuando, en realidad, lo que deseaba era prenderle fuego a ese castillo y dejarlo arder con todos sus habitantes dentro.

Cuando llegó al corredor que daba a la habitación de Bella y Edward, vio cómo este último salía de la recámara y se desplomaba en el suelo de piedra. Maldición. ¡Había llegado tarde! Aún así no se detuvo y, apenas lo esquivó sin derribarlo antes de llegar a la puerta.

–¿Victoria?

Pero ella no lo escuchaba y llamó a la puerta con premura sin dejar que le contestaran para entrar. Cuando lo hubo hecho, pudo comprobar con gran alivio que la princesa aún vivía y que el rey no había comenzado con aquella carnicería.

–¡Majestad! –exclamó tratando de llamar la atención de Carlisle para que se detuviese y no cortase a Bella con aquella lanceta que sostenía en su mano.

Por su parte, la reina Esme se dirigía hacia Bella con un paño blanco doblado, humedecido, supuso, con alguna sustancia para adormecerla.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le reprochó Carlisle su intromisión. –Creí haberle dejado claro a Charlotte que no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo.

–Deteneos, por favor –insistió ella, tragándose las ganas de cortarle la lengua por tratarla como a una simple sirvienta. –Hay un modo para salvarlos a los dos.

–El niño viene de nalgas –le dijo con impaciencia aunque, en realidad, no debía darle ninguna explicación.

–Lo sé, pero puedo ayudarla –pronunció con total convencimiento, y lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward y parte de su familia irrumpieran en la habitación.

–¿Qué dices? –la tomó el príncipe por los brazos y la sacudió, advirtiéndole que fuera cautelosa a la hora de jugar con sus esperanzas.

–Lo he hecho en más de una ocasión –respondió con seguridad.

–¿Pero qué exactamente? –preguntó Charles con desconfianza y un total desconocimiento sobre a qué podría referirse.

Entonces, Victoria se soltó del agarre de Edward y se acercó al lecho donde una pálida Bella la miraba con esperanza infinita.

–¿Me permitís que os palpe?

Y Bella asintió repetidas veces instándolo a hacerlo con premura.

Cuando Victoria colocó ambas manos en el abdomen de Bella, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no maldecir en voz alta. La niña no solo estaba de nalgas sino que tenía el cordón enrollado en el cuello de tal forma que, de seguir así, podría afectar al ritmo de su corazón y provocar su muerte. Justo en ese instante, a Bella la atravesó otra contracción, expulsando más líquido de la bolsa mientras se retorcía de dolor. Entre las aguas y la sangre observó restos de meconio, lo que confirmaba el sufrimiento del bebé, así que había que hacer algo cuanto antes.

–Puedo darle la vuelta al bebé –anunció de repente, haciendo que un gran murmullo de expectación e incredulidad se alzara en la habitación.

–¿Cómo? –intervino Carlisle con total escepticismo.

–Presionando en su abdomen, con mis manos –comenzó a explicarle. –Solo necesito un poco de aceite tibio y que todo el mundo excepto sus Majestades –hizo referencia a él y su esposa, –salga de esta habitación.

–Jamás había escuchado algo así –le rebatió con recelo.

–Entonces es una suerte que yo esté aquí –respondió tras lo que miró fijamente a Edward en busca de una respuesta.

–Charlotte, aceite tibio. ¡Ya! –le ordenó a la doncella que se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta a la espera de servir de ayuda. –Y todos nosotros, fuera –les indicó a los demás.

Edward clavó la mirada en Victoria con una advertencia. A su padre podría perdonárselo todo pero a ella… Se dirigió a la puerta para salir y, de camino, agarró del brazo a Jasper que observaba la escena completamente inmóvil, hipnotizado, con la mirada perdida como si estuviera sumido en un profundo trance.

–¡Vamos! –lo acicateó tirando de él con fuerza y abandonando por fin la habitación.

Victoria se acercó a una olla de agua ya templada y sumergió las manos para lavárselas, tras lo que se acercó a Bella.

–Alteza, siento decíroslo pero, lo que voy a haceros, no será agradable para vos –le advirtió. –Me encantaría adormeceros pero después necesitaré toda vuestra fuerza y atención para que ayudéis a vuestro hijo a nacer en cuanto lo coloque.

–Está bien –asintió Bella, quien buscaba la mano de Esme como consuelo.

En ese instante llegó Charlotte y dejó el aceite en una mesita cerca de Victoria quien le hizo una seña para que se retirara. Luego alzó la enagua de Bella dejando su vientre completamente al descubierto e introdujo las manos en el aceite para comenzar a embadurnar después la base de su abdomen. Entonces, colocó sus dos manos enfrentadas, una cerca del esternón y otra a la altura de su hueso púbico, localizando así la cabeza y los pies del bebé.

–Creo que tiene una vuelta de cordón –le avisó entonces Carlisle, señalando la suciedad en la ropa de Bella.

–Yo también lo creo –mintió Victoria, pues no lo creía, estaba completamente segura, pero también sabía hacia qué lado debía mover a la niña para que, al menos, no se enredase más. –Por eso deberé hacerlo lo más rápido posible, para que nazca cuanto antes. Por suerte, el feto no es demasiado grande por lo que queda suficiente espacio para moverlo.

Entonces comenzó a masajear la barriga de Bella, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reprimiendo un quejido de dolor. Victoria la ignoró y siguió con la tarea, y mientras con la mano derecha presionaba el lateral de la cabeza de la niña hacia un lado, con la otra empujaba hacia el lado contrario, con movimientos rápidos y precisos, y ayudada por la grasa del aceite que hacía que sus dedos resbalaran, restándole brusquedad a la maniobra y que le afectase así lo menos posible al bebé.

Carlisle se acercó al borde de la cama, justo enfrente de Victoria, con expresión atónita. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos y ya se podía apreciar cómo la cabeza del bebé iba cambiando de posición y, justo en ese instante, estaba colocado totalmente trasversal. ¿Lo conseguiría después de todo?

Bella gritó asaltada por una contracción.

–Aunque no lo creáis ese dolor es bienvenido, Alteza –sentenció Victoria. –Es señal de que vuestro cuerpo se está abriendo para darle paso a vuestro hijo y, cuanto más dilatada estéis, antes podremos sacarlo.

Mientras hablaba, Victoria no paraba de masajear su vientre y solo necesitó unos instantes para encajar al bebé en su sitio.

–¡Ya está! –anunció, colocándose a los pies de Bella y doblándole las rodillas para facilitarle la labor.

Sabía que le bebé no saldría por sí solo con aquel cordón impidiéndoselo pero confiaba en que al menos asomara la cabeza y ella lo ayudaría a partir de ahí. Vio cómo Carlisle le palpaba el vientre a su nuera para asegurarse del éxito de su proceder, tras lo que asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios y una latente incredulidad en los ojos.

–Aún no estás dilatada del todo pero confiemos en que sea suficiente –le dijo mientras en los labios de Bella se dibujaba una adolorida sonrisa. –En cuanto llegue la próxima contracción, empuja.

–Respira profundamente mientras tanto –le aconsejó Esme, aunque solo pudo dar un par de bocanadas antes de que el dolor hiciera su aparición, solidificándole los pulmones.

–Empuja –le ordenó Victoria quien presionaba sobre sus costillas, desde donde ahora estaban colocados los pies del bebé. –Un poco más.

–Maldita sea –farfulló Carlisle. –Aún no está suficientemente dilatada.

Victoria también lo sabía, pero la niña necesitaba salir ya. Su pulso comenzaba a disminuir y, de seguir así, todo el esfuerzo no habría servido para nada. De pronto, fue hacía el pequeño baúl con el instrumental de Carlisle y buscó un pequeño palo de madera que supuso que tendría.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –espetó él al ver que se dirigía hacia su nuera.

–Ayudar a vuestro nieto a nacer –respondió con los labios apretados. –Morded esto, Alteza. Trataré de que todo esto dure lo menos posible pero es la única forma de salvar a vuestro hijo.

Bella le arrebató aquella madera de las manos y la colocó entre sus dientes, dispuesta a soportar todo el sufrimiento necesario con tal de que su hija naciera sana y salva. Entonces, Victoria recuperó aquel escalpelo que antes fuera utilizar Carlisle y se inclinó sobre Bella.

Carlisle le sostuvo la mano con fuerza y la miró con dureza.

–Solo será un pequeño corte, lo suficiente para que salga la cabeza del niño –le explicó ella. –Serán solo unos puntos que, con seguridad, no lamentará después –señaló a Bella.

Carlisle, finalmente, accedió. Victoria le hizo un gesto a Bella para que se preparase para lo que venía y comenzó a realizarle una pequeña incisión que le otorgaría los centímetros de amplitud suficientes para el diámetro de la cabeza. Bella gritó mientras las muelas se aplastaban contra la madera en un esfuerzo tembloroso mientras sentía que la vida se le iba por entre las piernas.

–Resiste –le susurraba Esme quien le sujetaba la cabeza para evitar que se hiciera daño con alguna sacudida.

–Ya está –alzó Victoria la mano que sostenía la lanceta para asegurarle que había terminado. –Pero no os derrumbéis ahora. Necesito que empujéis con todas vuestras fuerzas con la próxima contracción y que, con un poco de suerte, será la última.

Bella asintió mientras jadeaba entre sudor y lágrimas y, la mueca de dolor que vino después, le dio la señal a Victoria de que el momento había llegado.

–¡Ya veo la cabeza! –anunció Victoria. –Pero necesito que dejéis de empujar.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella con voz pastosa y sin aliento pero Victoria la ignoró.

–Ayudadme, Majestad. Sostenedle la cabeza.

Carlisle obedeció y sujeto la cabeza de la niña. Y entonces lo vio. El cordón rodeaba por completo el cuello de la niña y, presumiblemente, le impedía avanzar por el canal del parto.

–Esme, ven aquí –le pidió a su esposa imaginando lo que Victoria pretendía hacer. –Sujétala.

Entonces miró a Victoria y, quitándole el escalpelo, la instó a proseguir.

Necesitó apenas unos segundos. Con dedos maestros, Victoria alcanzó el cordón umbilical y estiró de él, dándole a Carlisle suficiente espacio para maniobrar. Mientras Victoria presionaba con el pulgar y el índice de cada mano, Carlisle hizo una incisión por en medio.

–Empuja con todas tus fuerzas –le ordenó a su nuera, y obedeciendo ella con las pocas energías que pudo reunir en todo su cuerpo tras lo sufrido.

Pero fue suficiente. El bebé salió expulsado y Esme lo recibió, mientras Victoria agarraba con fuerza la parte del cordón que estaba unido a él. Carlisle por su parte se apresuró a hacerle un nudo lo que le permitió a Victoria soltarlo para poder cortar lo sobrante sin peligro.

–¡Carlisle! –exclamó Bella, con la voz rota, pero su suegro ya estaba agarrando al bebé por los pies para palmear sus nalgas y provocarle así el llanto que iniciase su respiración. –Es el sonido más bonito que he escuchado nunca –sollozó ella entonces y aguardó con impaciencia a que Esme cubriera su cuerpecito con un paño limpio y se lo entregara.

–Es una niña –le susurró entre lágrimas. –¡Una niña, tal y como dijo Edward!

Victoria sonrió divertida. _¿Acaso el principito tenía poderes premonitorios?_ Cuando Carlisle comenzó a preparar la aguja con el hilo para suturar a Bella, ella seguía presionando su abdomen para facilitarle la expulsión de la placenta y que así Carlisle comenzase cuanto antes con la tarea para evitar que se desangrase. No era que le importase su vida; los Vulturis solo necesitaban a la niña, pero sería mucho más fácil mantenerla con vida si era Bella quien la amamantaba.

–¡Papá! –exclamó de pronto Edward desde la puerta abierta, alertado con seguridad por el llanto de la niña.

–¡Edward! –gritó Bella quien apenas sentía la aguja de Carlisle atravesándola. La felicidad de tener a su hija entre sus brazos y poder verla con sus propios ojos mitigaba cualquier dolor. –¡Es una niña! –le anunció por fin pero él ya se acercaba a ella para besarla lleno de alivio y de todo el amor que sentía por ella.

El temor por haber estado a un paso de perderla, a ambas, aún le atenazaba el corazón y le perecía estar viviendo un sueño al contemplar a su esposa tan llena de vida cuando hacía tan poco tiempo que había estado desahuciada. Pero su esposa le sonreía, ya había rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad al ofrecerle a su hija para que la sostuviera en brazos.

–Es perfecta –dijo con orgullo. –Papá, ¿están bien? –preguntó solo para asegurarse.

–A tu hija ya la has oído, ¿no? –respondió con orgullo. –Y Bella se recuperará muy pronto.

–Su Alteza debería tratar de amamantar al bebé y descansar –sugirió Victoria quien ya se lavaba las manos en una palangana. Entonces, aún con la niña en brazos, Edward se acercó a ella con una expresión en su rostro de tal gratitud que a Victoria le entraron ganas de reír por lo ridículo que se veía.

–Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho hoy –le oyó decir mientras se mordía la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría.

–Me alegro de haber podido ayudar –respondió con toda la humildad que pudo aparentar, aunque las adulaciones del príncipe se vieron interrumpidas por todo su séquito de familiares que entraban en la habitación para ver a la niña por lo que aprovechó la confusión para escapar de allí. Esas muestras de afecto le daban nauseas y lo único que necesitaba era llegar cuanto antes a su recámara para mandarle su cuervo a James y anunciarle que podía dar paso a la siguiente etapa de su plan.

–Es preciosa –murmuró Alice, empinándose sobre Charles que ahora sostenía sonriente a la niña en brazos. –¿No te lo parece? –le preguntó a Jasper, asintiendo él un tanto distraído.

–¿Cómo se va a llamar? –preguntó Charles sin apartar los ojos de su nieta.

Entonces, Edward le hizo un guiño a su esposa quien le sonrió.

–Renesmee.

* * *

**Sed sinceras y decidme si creíais que iba a matar a Bella y/o a su bebé jaja aunque seguro que ninguna imaginaba que Victoria iba a ser quien la ayudase a dar a luz, salvando su vida y la de la niña muajaja Las vueltas que da la vida y esta historia! Jaja**

**Venga chicas, tenéis que estar contentísimas con este nacimiento así que dejadme miles de reviews! Sí, tú, la que está pensando en cerrar la página. Un par de palabras me harán feliz ;-) Hasta la próxima semana!**


	25. Capítulo 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Emmett caminaba por el corredor rumbo a sus aposentos con el torso pegado a la espalda de su esposa, envolviéndola con sus brazos por encima de su pecho mientras depositaba leves besos en su cabeza.

–No seas niño –le reprendió Rosalie. –Vas a hacer que se enrede mi vestido entre nuestras piernas y caigamos de bruces –añadió con un toque de diversión.

–Mis fuertes brazos te sostendrían impidiéndote caer –se jactó él y ella lanzó una risotada.

–No me hagas reír que mis carcajadas podrían despertar a todo el reino –se burló.

–¿Ese es el respeto que muestras hacia tu esposo? –Emmett se hizo el dolido. –O es que dudas de mi capacidad para protegerte y mi fortaleza para sostenerte.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Rosalie se detuvo haciendo que Emmett trastabillara aunque fue capaz de guardar el equilibrio e impedir que ninguno de los dos cayese. El joven lanzó un improperio mientras su esposa se reía, alzando el tono cuando, al girarse vio su gesto ceñudo.

–Pero será posible, mujer…

–Siempre puedo confiar en que estés ahí –dijo.

Emmett tomó el rostro de Rosalie con ambas manos y la besó con intensidad.

–Espero que siempre lo tengas grabado en la mente –le advirtió aunque ambos supieron que el significado de las palabras iban mucho más allá de la simple broma.

Su esposa asintió pero bajó la vista, así que Emmett cogió su mano y tiró de ella para apremiarla a llegar a su recámara. Una vez allí, le dieron las gracias a la doncella que se había ofrecido a cuidar de Frederick mientras aguardaban junto a Edward el alumbramiento de su hija y se retiró.

–No pretendía hacerte un reproche –le aclaró Emmett una vez estuvieron solos.

–Pero sé que lo merezco –murmuró acercándose un instante a ver a su hijo mientras dormía. Luego fue hacia la cama pero Emmett advirtió que le huía la mirada así que la alcanzó. La tomó de los hombros y la apretó contra él, abrazándola cariñosamente y acercando su boca a su oído.

–No es tarea mía la de hacerte reproches –murmuró con calidez.

–Eso ya lo hago yo muy bien sola –suspiró ella y Emmett la hizo girar para que lo mirara.

–No creo que tengas nada que reprocharte –le alzó él la barbilla para que viera la sinceridad de su sonrisa y sus ojos.

Sin embargo, ella se removió incómoda pero Emmett la atrapó, envolviendo su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses –le advirtió él con una sonrisa torcida. –Me haces muy feliz, Rosalie. Me llena de dicha despertar cada mañana y ver tu rostro sobre la almohada, junto al mío –le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre.

–¿A pesar de todo? –murmuró ella con un deje de tristeza.

–¿A pesar de qué? –preguntó como si realmente le sorprendiera.

Rosale inhaló profundamente, queriéndose dar valor para decir por fin en voz alta lo que la atormentaba.

–A pesar de mi aflicción por no poderte dar un hijo.

–Ya tenemos un hijo –le recordó, señalando la cuna donde dormía Frederik. –Sabes muy bien que no me importa que no lo haya engendrado yo, que no lo hayas parido tú; lo siento hijo mío desde que la Providencia lo depositó en mis brazos.

Rosalie sonrió levemente, la primera vez desde que habían iniciado aquella conversación.

–Puedo entender que para ti pueda ser diferente, que necesites calmar ese deseo de sentir a un hijo tuyo en tu vientre, sobre todo esta noche tras el nacimiento de…

–No –la cortó ella de pronto. –Y, ciertamente, no sé si alegrarme o lamentarlo.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza y la observó. Luego la tomó de ambas manos y la acercó a la cama, donde se sentaron.

–Es cierto que me desesperaba el hecho de no poder darte un hijo –comenzó Rosalie a decirle sabiendo que él aguardaba una aclaración. –Tu corazón es inmenso, Emmett, tienes tanto amor para dar… He visto la forma en que te vuelcas con Frederik, como tu corazón de guerrero se enternece sin que te avergüences, porque tú jamás considerarías una debilidad esas muestras de afecto.

–No creo que sea una debilidad –se defendió él.

–Mi padre habría podido darte un buen sermón en cuanto a eso –le lanzó una mirada nostálgica. –Nos quería a Jasper y a mí, yo lo sé, pero no porque nos lo dijera o nos lo demostrase.

–Pues yo no conozco otra forma –se encogió de hombros con resignación.

–Es que yo tampoco creo que haya otra mejor –posó la palma de su mano en su mejilla. –Eso lo he aprendido contigo; primero con Ilsïk pero, sobre todo, con Frederik –tomó las manos de su esposo y las apretó contra su regazo. –Cuando Frederik llegó a nosotros, sabía que lo querrías, que le brindarías todo tu cariño y protección pero temí que siempre hubiese una pequeña sombra al no ser nuestro.

Emmett iba a replicar pero su esposa colocó sus dedos sobre su boca.

–Sé que no, estoy segura de ello –proclamó, –y estoy tan convencida porque a mí me sucede lo mismo.

Emmett irguió el rostro, pero aguardó a que continuará.

–Yo también creí como tú que necesitaría sentir un hijo crecer en mi vientre para sentirme madre, pero no ha sido así –declaró con una dulce sonrisa. –De hecho, no creo que eso te haga ser madre, sino cuidarlo, alimentarlo, protegerlo, observarlo crecer día a día, amarlo…

–Y con Frederick…

–Puedo experimentar todo eso y mucho más con él –aceptó con ternura. –Me encanta abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo reír… una sonrisa suya hace que el corazón me lata el doble de rápido, pero un sollozo suyo puede detenerlo por el temor a que esté enfermo o se haya hecho daño.

–Todo eso lo comprendo, más bien lo comparto –admitió Emmett, –pero escapa a mi entendimiento por qué deberías lamentarlo.

Rosalie comenzó a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo.

–Tengo miedo de que, teniendo a Frederik, desaparezcan mis anhelos, esa necesidad casi vital en la que se había convertido ese hijo concebido por nosotros y que, como castigo, Dios ya no nos lo conceda nunca.

Bajó la vista huyendo de los ojos de su esposo, temiendo lo que pudiera pensar de ella. Posiblemente creía que era una estupidez. Pero de pronto sintió los brazos de su esposo rodeándola con ternura mientras depositaba un beso en su cabello y una punzada de culpabilidad se instaló en su pecho al haber pensado, aunque hubiera sido solo por un instante, que Emmett reaccionaría de otra forma al haberle hecho partícipe de sus temores. Emmett jamás se tomaba a la ligera lo que para ella era importante y, por la misma razón, debería haber sabido que ahora no sería diferente.

–No creo que funcione así –le dijo además con delicadeza. –Durante meses has deseado un hijo con todas tus fuerzas, casi con desesperación, y Dios no ha tenido a bien concedérnoslo –añadió como si no tuviera importancia. –Pero nos ha entregado a Frederik, un obsequio que nos hace felices y nos ha unido aún más si eso era posible. Se merece todo el amor que podamos darle –su esposo le acarició la barbilla con los nudillos, –y el amor no hay que lamentarlo.

–Tienes razón –le sonrió ella con el corazón lleno de esa dicha que solo Emmett era capaz de darle con simples palabras. –Volcaré mi amor de madre en Frederik a la espera de esos hijos que algún día vendrán.

–Tal vez ya estés encinta y no lo sepas –bromeó Emmett, aunque su tono no impidió que Rosalie sintiera un ligero vuelco en el corazón.

–Tal vez sí, y tal vez no –decidió seguirle el juego. –Pero creo que lo más sensato sería no desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad –afirmó con mirada seductora mientras subía sus manos por su torso en busca de la piel de su pecho que la túnica dejaba al descubierto, para acariciar así su vello oscuro con la punta de los dedos.

Entonces, con sonrisa traviesa, Emmett la apretó contra él y le separó los muslos con su cuerpo, poniéndola a horcajadas sobre él.

–Mujer, creo que no eres consciente del poder que ejerces sobre mí –susurró hundiendo su boca en la curva de su cuello y que Rosalie arqueó para darle mayor acceso hasta su piel.

–Exageras –murmuró ella con voz sensual sosteniéndole la cabeza para alargar aquella caricia.

Pero Emmett tomó sus caderas a la vez que él alzaba las suyas hacia ella, dejando patente cómo esa afirmación se manifestaba en su anatomía aun a través de sus ropas, apretándola contra él y provocando que el contacto de sus cuerpos los hiciera gemir a ambos. Rosalie lo miró mientras se mordía el labio inferior en una clara muestra del recíproco deseo que su esposo despertaba en ella, aunque negaba con la cabeza.

–Más bien creo que tú no eres consciente de lo feliz que me haces a mí –le aseguró ella.

Entonces, su esposo la sostuvo y la tumbó sobre la cama, extendiéndose él sobre ella. Acercó su rostro al suyo y la miró fijamente.

–Esa es la única tarea que me he impuesto firmemente y que realmente vale la pena –murmuró sobre sus labios.

–Siempre he pensado que eres muy bueno en todo lo que haces –Rosalie le acarició la mejilla.

–Por lo que entenderás que debo asegurarme –contestó en tono juguetón.

–¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? –preguntó ella al borde de la risa.

–Tengo un par de ideas en mente –Emmett se hizo a un lado y comenzó a deshacerle los lazos del vestido, dispuesto a adorar a su esposa hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

.

.

.

Jane había esperado pacientemente a que todos se retirasen a sus aposentos. No podía asegurar que aquello saliese bien, pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar desde que viera a Heidi esa misma mañana en la puerta de su recámara. En un principio, había estado convencida de que su amiga no había llegado a entrar, pero el temor a estar equivocada no la había abandonado en todo el día, torturándola.

Se acercó a la puerta y apoyó la oreja, tratando de captar algún sonido; incluso las sirvientas parecían haberse retirado ya. Así que, abrió muy lentamente y, con una pequeña lámpara de aceite encendida en la mano, se encaminó hacia la recámara que ocupaba su hermano. Las habitaciones de los varones estaban en la planta superior por lo que avanzó con mucho sigilo para no advertir a nadie de su presencia y que aquella reunión quedase en el más absoluto de los secretos.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, llamó levemente con los nudillos y confió en que su hermano no se hubiera dormido aún y la escuchara. No fue así. No queriendo aguardar más tiempo del necesario en el corredor, probó suerte y trató de abrir la puerta y, para su fortuna, no estaba cerrada con llave. Cerró muy despacio tras de sí y colocó la lámpara en una mesita cercana y se sentó en la cama.

–Alec –lo sacudió levemente en el brazo.

Su hermano se removió y cuando se percató de que alguien observaba su sueño se sobresaltó en la cama. Jane, por su parte, se apresuró a taparle la boca mientras le hacía un gesto para que guardase silencio.

–¿Pretendes matarme del susto? –murmuró todo lo bajo que pudo. –¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –le preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto.

–Necesito hablar contigo.

–¿Y no puedes esperar a mañana? –inquirió. –¿Tienes que presentarte aquí en plena madrugada?

–No es algo de lo que se pueda hablar en público –le advirtió, –ni tampoco quiero arriesgarme a quedar a merced de oídos indiscretos.

Alec la miró receloso.

–No me gusta nada el cariz que está tomando esta conversación –apuntó él.

–Te aseguro que va a empeorar –dijo a modo de aviso. –Pero no tengo nadie más a quién recurrir.

El rictus de Alec se suavizó, aunque Jane habría jurado que había cierta desilusión en sus ojos.

–Soy tu hermano –su voz apagada le confirmó sus sospechas. –¿A quién más deberías recurrir?

Jane suspiró llena de culpabilidad.

–No mereces esta carga que voy a compartir contigo –le aseguró. –Y hubiera hecho todo lo que está en mi mano para evitártelo, pero no sé qué hacer.

–Por lo pronto, empieza por contarme qué sucede.

Entonces, Jane se levantó de la cama y se giró, dándose cierta intimidad para alzarse el vestido y buscar algo entre sus ropas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Alec, quien adormilado aún no estaba seguro de si aquello era tan solo un sueño muy vívido, comprobó que llevaba un hatillo de tela blanca en sus manos y que su hermana ya le ofrecía. Comprendió que sería más sencillo acatar su petición que preguntar, así que lo tomó y no le costó mucho esfuerzo darse cuenta de que aquello era una prenda de vestir, concretamente la camisa de un hombre.

–Es absurdo preguntar de quién es esto, ¿verdad? –apretó tanto los labios que formaban solo una línea.

–No pretendo que lo entiendas –se excusó ella. –Pero necesitas saber la verdad.

–Ya sé que albergas sentimientos hacia él –quiso ahorrarle el esfuerzo.

–No cualquier sentimiento –negó ella con la cabeza. –Amor.

Alec irguió los hombros y fijó la mirada en ella.

–Sé que nuestros ancestros se encargaron de erradicar de nuestro pueblo ese sentimiento como si fuera una pandemia –apuntó ella con valentía. –Y creo entender por qué. Su sola intención fue la de robarnos lo único que nos haría luchar por nuestra vida, evitando así que nos negásemos a entregársela a ellos.

Alec se removió en la cama, pero se mantuvo en silencio gesto que sorprendió a Jane al no reprenderla, por lo que se atrevió a seguir.

–Nuestros Antiguos exterminaron el amor para poder tener absoluto sobre nosotros –se aventuró ella entonces. –Hombres y mujeres copulan sin temor a juicio alguno –pronunció con hastío, –adormeciendo vuestro espíritu al haber satisfecho vuestro cuerpo. Y las que elegimos el celibato, creemos ciegamente en que la prosperidad de nuestra gente depende de nuestro sacrificio, de nuestra sangre derramada, cuando solo sirve para satisfacer las ansias de su sabor, de su calor, por parte de aquellos que se hacen llamar nuestros soberanos y sin que nadie se atreva a cuestionarlo.

Jane seguía esperando que su hermano la detuviese, que la increpara por atreverse a pronunciar en voz alta aquella blasfemia pero, sin embargo, Alec calló pues él mismo había empezado a opinar exactamente igual no hacía mucho, desde que conociera a Selene.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, con el fluir de los siglos, los hombres de su pueblo habían basado sus deseos en sus instintos más básicos. Satisfechos esos deseos, el sentimiento romántico resultaba inservible si no era necesario para aplacar sus necesidades más bajas. Algunas mujeres elegían el mismo camino que los hombres y se encargaban de acallar esas pasiones y no se las juzgaba por ello como sucedía en esas tierras tan lejanas a Volterra, sino que se consideraba algo normal, más bien imprescindible para que su forma de vida tuviera sentido pues el amor ya no tenía cabida si los instintos carnales eran saciados. Por tanto, esa unión carente de sentimientos que la aunasen jamás implicaba un compromiso, ni lo era tampoco el que acaeciese que se engendrase un hijo; el hombre podía permanecer junto a la mujer si lo quería, pero tampoco implicaba fidelidad por ninguna de las partes. Y por extraño que pareciese, esa libertad no desembocaba en una promiscuidad sin límites, sino que había gestado un equilibrio que permitía el control de los soberanos sobre su pueblo, obteniendo así lo que necesitaban de ellos, de ellas más bien: su sacrificio, su vida, su sangre.

Y ahí residía el origen de todo.

Revestido en un halo de máxima solemnidad, orgullo y honor, muchas doncellas crecían esperando ser las elegidas que muriesen en manos de sus reyes y se esforzaban por dirigir sus pasos al servicio de su Astro Sol y que con su sacrificio otorgase a su pueblo prosperidad y riqueza, por lo que debían mantenerse puras y alejadas de toda tentación para ser dignas de ese sacrificio de sangre.

¿Qué sucedería si una doncella se viese cortejada por un caballero y los deseos de compartir su vida con él hicieran que se negase a subir al Altar Sagrado? A esa doncella le seguiría otra, y otra, y nadie querría dar su vida para alimentar las ansias de sangre de sus Reyes que se escudaban en su Dios Sol para disponer de sus vidas. El amor supondría el mayor medio de rebeldía, razón de más para no reconocer su existencia.

–Nadie tiene necesidad de morir aquí para que los campos den cosechas –apuntó Jane como si leyese el pensamiento de su hermano. –Ni he visto soberano alguno que beba la sangre de una virgen para asegurar la prosperidad de su pueblo. Francis me hablaba de sus reyes con orgullo, no con temor y remarcaba todo su esfuerzo y empeño para el bienestar de su gente.

–Tal vez ese sentimiento que te une a Francis te ciega, impidiéndote ver la realidad –Alec se mostró reticente. –¿Es posible que el amor sea lo único que los haga tan distintos a nosotros?

–Veo dudas en ti cuando creí que lo refutarías completamente, que incluso me mandarías callar –lo miró recelosa, asombrada. –¿Acaso tú también lo has sentido, hermano? –preguntó esperanzada.

Entonces, Alec se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su baúl. Sumida en la confusión, Jane lo vio retirar toda su ropa hasta que sacó una prenda de color verde esmeralda, nada propio de su vestuario masculino. Luego se irguió y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama donde volvió a sentarse. Fue entonces cuando le alargó la prenda a Jane, quien no tardó en comprender el significado de lo que le entregaba.

–Selene –murmuró.

–La tengo clavada en mi pecho como si fuera una maldita enfermedad –pronunció su hermano con rabia y desesperación, apretando sus puños. –Cada mañana me levanto decidido a ir en su busca y cuando acaba el día, son tales los esfuerzos por controlar ese impulso que rozo la extenuación. Y jamás hasta ahora me había planteado la finalidad de mi vida en este mundo, pero ahora no quiero esa vida si no la tengo conmigo.

–Alec… –murmuró su hermana. –¿Por qué no vas tras ella?

–¿Y qué podría ofrecerle? –negó con impotencia. –Un amor que yo mismo malogré.

Jane lo miró extrañada.

–¿Por qué crees que enfermó? –le cuestionó con culpabilidad. –Herí tanto su alma que su cuerpo no fue capaz de soportarlo, ese cuerpo que fue mío, que me entregó sin reservas y que yo disfruté a mi antojo, sin valorar lo que realmente me ofrecía.

Jane acarició su mejilla, una muestra de cariño muy poco común entre ellos pero que ahora surgía del modo más natural y que hizo a Alec cerrar los ojos al entregarle un sosiego inesperado, mas bienvenido.

–¿Y aún te preguntas si te comprendo? –demandó su hermano con un hilo de voz. –Sé que no quieres morir.

Y Jane cubrió su boca con sus manos para ahogar un sollozo.

–Una vez que has saboreado el amor de labios de Francis no quieres renunciar a tu vida, a la posibilidad de volver a tenerlo.

–No es solo eso –sacudió la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Tomó la mano de su hermano y la llevó a su vientre. –Debo vivir por él.

–Que el Cielo te proteja, Jane –lamentó su hermano mientras cerraba su mano sobre su vestido.

–No, –le rebatió ella. –No hay nadie que pueda protegerme. El Solsticio de Verano se acerca.

Alec asintió con desánimo.

–Dentro de unas semanas, deberás entregarte a Cayo –anunció él. –No sería difícil pretender que eres pura, yo mismo sé que hay remedios para fingirlo. Pero, en cuanto des a luz, sabrá que no es hijo suyo al ver que no podrá conectar con la mente de ese niño, tal y como hacen los de su estirpe –tomó aire. –Te matará, y no dudo que lo matará a él también –sugirió afligido.

–Tal vez debería dejarme llevar por esos impulsos que tú silencias cada día e ir en busca de Francis –sentenció con voz temblorosa.

–¿Y qué le vas a decir? –le discutió él. –Porque, ¿lo harás antes o después de que se celebre el ritual que evite que se cumpla la profecía y que destruirá su mundo?

–No puedo permitir que eso ocurra –decidió ella con firmeza.

–Trata de evitarlo y, tal vez, no vivas lo suficiente como para sentir a tu hijo en tu vientre –espetó con ironía y la franqueza de su hermano dejó a Jane helada aunque no quiso dejarse vencer.

–Pero tengo que impedirlo de algún modo –insistió ella. –Necesito vivir, Alec –le suplicó. –Y no sé si dispongo de tanto tiempo como tú crees.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ceñudo.

–He sorprendido a Heidi esta mañana fuera de mis aposentos –comenzó así a explicarle lo sucedido y sus sospechas sobre que había descubierto la camisa de Francis.

–Que la Noche más oscura se trague a esa maldita –imprecó Alec sin poder ocultar la furia que esa mujer provocaba en él. –Ella fue la culpable de lo que sucedió entre Selene y yo.

Jane lo miró con extrañeza y Alec se vio obligado a narrarle lo sucedido y cómo ese vestido había llegado a sus manos.

–¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Jane, negando con la cabeza.

–Tú fuiste testigo de sus poco amistosos enfrentamientos verbales –le recordó. –Heidi no puede permitir que una sirvienta la humille de ese modo, como tampoco ha podido soportar mi rechazo.

–¿La rechazaste?

–Algunas jornadas antes de llegar aquí, se me ofreció y yo me negué. No me preguntes por qué –le pidió. –Ni siquiera conocía a Selene para aquellos entonces pero… –vaciló.

–Había algo que te decía que ella estaba cerca –concluyó Jane por él.

Su hermano la observó unos instantes, tras lo que exhaló profusamente.

–No he podido yacer con ninguna mujer desde que la vi por primera vez cuando hicimos aquella parada en Asbath –le confesó con ojos vidriosos. –Y no soy capaz ni siquiera de pensar en estar con otra que no sea ella.

Jane sintió una ternura tan infinita que no pudo evitar acercarse y estrechar a su hermano entre sus brazos y Alec se apoyó en ella, descansó su mejilla sobre su hombro y disfrutó de esa caricia sobre su pelo y de esos suaves movimientos que parecían mecerlo tratando de darle consuelo.

–He llegado a la situación de tener que inventarme algún que otro encuentro con sirvientas del lugar y que poder relatarles a Felix y Demitri –murmuró claramente avergonzado. –Y no es difícil mantener la mentira pues siempre finjo no recordar su nombre y una falta de interés que apenas me permite recordar su cara.

Jane suspiró y Alec supo cuánto lo lamentaba por él.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, Jane? –se separó un poco para mirarla. –Que Heidi sepa la verdad es muy peligroso. Nuestro pueblo no sabrá amar, pero sabe odiar.

–No creo que Heidi me odie –respondió sorprendida.

–Pero, tal vez, a mí sí –apuntó con total certeza. –Puede que sea capaz de acusarte frente a los Reyes con tal de vengarse de mí.

–No tiene pruebas –sacudió la cabeza.

–Sí existen, así que debería ocuparme yo de esto –razonó, quitándole la camisa de Francis de sobre su regazo. Pudo sentir cómo su hermana se estremecía.

–No te deshagas de ella, te lo ruego –le suplicó su hermana, como si estuviera entregándole su mayor tesoro, y podía entenderla perfectamente porque esa misma desesperación la sintió él cuando creyó que el vestido de Selene había sido pasto de las llamas.

–No podría hacerlo –admitió mientras hacía sendos ovillos con las prendas. –Pero es mejor que no sepas lo que voy a hacer con ellos.

Jane asintió repetidas veces mientras se enjugaba una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Era muy duro, extremadamente difícil separarse de lo único tangible que la unía a Francis; era como si se estuviese separando de su propio corazón.

Pero Alec estrechó su mano. Nadie mejor que él para comprenderla y nadie mejor que él para encomendarle su posesión más preciada. Porque aquellas tierras lejanas le habían entregado el amor, pero también un hermano.

.

.

.

Jasper observó desde el butacón a su esposa mientras dormía. Ya era noche entrada cuando se hubieron retirado a su recámara a reposar tras lo acontecido a lo largo del día. Y había sido tanto... El torneo, la celebración que se alargó durante todo el día, el alumbramiento de Bella y…

Trató de contener un suspiro pues no quería despertar a Alice, al menos, no todavía, pues quería disfrutar aún más de aquella visión celestial en la que se transformaba su imagen ante sus ojos. Lucía tan hermosa. Su cabello negro caía de forma descuidada por la almohada y sobre su espalda y enmarcaba aquel rostro de facciones armoniosas y bellas, delicadas, el rostro más hermoso que jamás podría contemplar. Sonreía, aún dormida, sonreía y él deseó ser el dueño y señor de sus sueños.

Seguramente lo sería. Sabía que nadie había ocupado su corazón más que él y la dicha que sentía por ello era tan grande que apenas era capaz de contener los deseos de reír y gritar. Su dulce Alice, su dulce, tierna e inocente Alice.

La primera vez que la tuvo frente a sus ojos hacía menos de un año supo que el amor había llegado a aquel frío castillo. Su única preocupación hasta entonces no había sido otra que la de mantener la unidad y la paz de su pueblo pero, desde aquel instante, la felicidad de aquella muchacha de ojos grises pasó a ser primordial. Era imposible no enamorarse perdidamente de ella. Lo enamoró con su ingenuidad, con su candidez, con esa dulzura que emanaba de su voz y de todo lo que hacía y cuando supo de su amor por él, se sintió el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Sus sentimientos hacia él lo ennoblecían, lo fortalecían, lo hacían capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de burlar a la muerte por ella. Y ella era tan leal que, aun creyendo que él le era infiel con María, no se había separado de su cama el tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente por culpa de aquella flecha envenenada.

Jasper se llevó una mano a su torso desnudo, hasta aquella cicatriz con forma almendrada. Había tantas cicatrices en su cuerpo… pero su esposa sentía tal devoción por él que parecía amarlas todas y cada una de ellas. Se estremeció al evocar la primera vez que Alice las había recorrido con las yemas de sus suaves dedos, la misma noche que la hizo suya, entregándole su cuerpo y su vida entera. Aquella muchacha dulce de ojos grises se tornaba en una mujer apasionada que lo subyugaba con la luz violácea de su mirada ardiente. Era su compañera, su amante y su reina, lo que jamás se habría atrevido a desear en su vida.

Pero ahí estaba, en su lecho, enamorada, fiel y entregada, tanto que había confiado en su regreso aunque el paso de los días trataba de apagar en ella la llama de una esperanza a la que se aferraba con uñas y dientes, tanto que no había sido capaz de separarse de él cuando por fin regresó, aunque sí lo intentó, cuando supo que no la recordaba.

Ahora mejor que nunca entendía por qué lo había hecho; él había hecho lo mismo por ella cuando se casaron. Aunque apenas la conocía unos cuantos días, la amaba ya con tanta intensidad que no habría podido soportar su rechazo y prefería la distancia, la cautela, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella le correspondiera. Pero había estado equivocado. Por culpa de la amnesia, Jasper no había estado en posición de decírselo cuando ella decidió darle su espacio y ocupar la otra recámara, pero antaño, la distancia que él puso entre ellos no hizo más que provocar malos entendidos y lágrimas.

Pero no sabía por qué Alice había cambiado de idea, tampoco le importaba, solo le agradecía a la Providencia que hubiera desistido de su idea de mantenerse alejada mientras él no la recordara. Qué dulce ese sobresalto que sentía cada vez que ella entraba a su recámara, qué dulce ese palpitar de su corazón cada vez que sentía el roce de su mano y qué dulce zozobra sentir que volvía a caer en el embrujo de su amor. Y cuando por fin la hizo suya…

Estaba seguro de ello. Su mente no la recordaba, pero su cuerpo había sabido perfectamente cómo tocarla, dónde acariciarla, qué zonas de su cuerpo eran más sensibles a sus besos, gracias a que su corazón lo guiaba hacia ese amor aletargado pero que siempre había sentido por ella.

Jasper se puso en pie y caminó hacia la cuna de su hijo que dormía plácidamente y se llenó del orgullo que sentía al contemplar el bello fruto de su amor por Alice. Confiaba en que ya no se despertara hasta el amanecer, permitiéndole mantener con tranquilidad aquella conversación con su madre. En un principio, se había planteado hablar con ella por la mañana pero, estaba tan eufórico que no podía dormir, sería imposible, necesitaba compartir con ella esa dicha.

Se sentó en la cama y tocó levemente su rodilla, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara.

–No pretendía asustarte –se excusó él.

–¿Ilsïk? –preguntó ella en cambio, incorporándose en la cama y estirando el cuello para ver la cuna.

–Sigue dormido –la calmó Jasper, así que miró a su esposo con extrañeza.

–Entonces, ¿qué sucede? –quiso saber. –Esta noche te he notado extraño, ¿estás bien?

Jasper bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Te duele la herida? –le cuestionó preocupada. –Puedo darte un poco de tónico.

Alice ya hacía ademán de levantarse pero Jasper se lo impidió.

–Lo que me sucede no se soluciona con un tónico –le dijo con voz lastimera y Alice se removió en la cama.

–Jasper, me estás asustando –murmuró ella con voz temblorosa. –¿Qué tienes?

–Di más bien, qué no tengo –la corrigió y ella guardó silencio, tensa, esperando que continuase. –No tengo mi corazón.

Alice abrió los ojos ampliamente. Lo que su esposo decía era una locura pero, aún así, se dejó arrastrar por aquella desazón que veía en sus ojos y apoyó la mano en su pecho. Y allí estaba, palpitando con fuerza contra sus dedos. ¿Acaso esperaba otra cosa?

–¿Pero de qué hablas? –rio tratando de que la inquietud que empezó a invadirla no se hiciera patente. ¿Tal vez el golpe o la falta de memoria lo habían trastornado? –Puedo sentirlo perfectamente –añadió sin embargo. –Dame tu mano –le pidió y se la colocó donde anteriormente estaba la suya.

–No me entiendes –negó él con la cabeza, zafándose de su agarre. –No te hablo de este corazón.

–¿Qué? –exclamó ella convencida de que su amado esposo había perdido la razón.

–¿Acaso lo has olvidado? –se hizo el dolido. –Hace tiempo, dejé mi corazón en tus manos, a tu cuidado, y jamás me lo devolviste.

Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer la mejilla de Alice mientras sentía que el aliento escapaba de su pecho.

–Jasper –consiguió susurrar.

–¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó él con inocencia y emoción contenida.

Y claro que Alice lo recordaba. Fue cuando Jasper la rescató de manos del malvado Rey Laurent. Debían separarse de nuevo, y aquel gesto de su esposo la acompañó hasta su regreso y siempre permanecería en su memoria. Aunque eso no era lo extraordinario. Lo extraordinario era que él…

–¿Lo recuerdas tú? –se atrevió a preguntar, a pesar de que nadie había sido testigo de aquella escena. Así que el hecho de que Jasper lo nombrará… –¿Lo recuerdas? –insistió ella mientras las lágrimas seguían anegando sus ojos.

Jasper alzó su mano y enjugó aquellas lágrimas con sus dedos, con calma y sosiego, mientras Alice creía que le iba a estallar el corazón por la incertidumbre.

–No creí que los ángeles pudieran llorar –lo escuchó susurrar y otro recuerdo vino a su memoria y, con él, la confirmación de que la de su esposo había regresado. No pudo contenerse por más tiempo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

–Tranquila, vida mía –susurró sobre su cabello. –He vuelto –le dijo como si supiera que ella necesitaba escucharlo pues, en realidad, Alice lo necesitaba, necesitaba convencerse de que aquello no era un sueño producto de sus anhelos.

–Dime que lo recuerdas todo.

–Todo –aseveró con rotundidad. –Cuando te vi por primera vez en la escalinata del castillo, cuando te desposé, nuestro primer beso de amor en el Torreón Sur, cuando acaricié la tersura de tu piel al hacerte mía.

–Entonces, ¿es cierto? –preguntó sin terminar de convencerse. –¿Cómo?

–Ha sido gracias a tu prima Bella –comenzó a explicarle y Alice se separó de él para mirarlo con una pregunta en sus ojos. –Cuando la he visto en la cama, rodeada de esas velas que la iluminaban, con sus ropas ensangrentadas y las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas flexionadas, lista para dar a luz he sentido que mis ojos se nublaban. Creía que iba a darme un vahído a causa del cansancio de la celebración, o del propio golpe que recibí en la cabeza. Por suerte, me he recuperado casi al instante pero, cuando he vuelto a mirar a Bella, no era ella a quien veía, sino a ti.

–¿A mí? –demandó Alice, sorprendida.

–Y yo estaba frente a ti, arrodillado a tus pies y recibiendo a nuestro hijo con mis propias manos –le narró lleno de emoción. –He tratado por todos los medios aferrarme a lo que estaba seguro era un recuerdo pero se ha esfumado al instante –cerró los ojos un momento y sintió la mano cálida de su esposa en su mejilla. –Me he sentido más perdido que nunca, desesperado –tuvo que reconocer. –Había tocado los hilos de mi memoria con los dedos pero no había sido capaz de aferrarlos para no dejarlos escapar. Pero entonces tu imagen ha vuelto a inundar mi mente mientras leías a los pies de tu jardín con tu vientre abultado albergando a nuestro hijo –añadió. –Después de eso, todo ha sido un fluir de imágenes sin orden ni concierto, recuerdos hermosos, conmovedores, pero también… –tomó aire y lo expulsó con fuerza.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella con temor.

–Que lo recuerdo todo –negó con la cabeza no queriendo asustarla. –Los momentos felices pero también los amargos. Lo que sucedió con María, cuando me envenenaron con aquella flecha, cuando te secuestraron y estuve a un paso de perderte –recordó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

–No debes forzar tu mente –le pidió ella tocando suavemente su herida casi sanada. –Puede dañarte.

–Al contrario –le sonrió él acariciando su mejilla. –Los malos recuerdos hacen que valore más lo afortunado que soy por tenerte –murmuró. –Y me siento aún más afortunado por todo lo que he compartido contigo y que jamás me había atrevido a ni a soñar.

–Yo soy tan dichosa de que te hayas recuperado –admitió ella. –Sé cuánto te mortificaba tu amnesia y temía que no consiguieras ser feliz a pesar de tus esfuerzos.

–¿Te conformabas con un esposo amnésico? –torció la sonrisa con diversión.

–Solo necesitaba tu amor, no que me recordases –apuntó con seguridad, aunque también le sonreía.

–¿Por eso tratabas de reconquistarme? –preguntó risueño y tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando la vio enrojecer.

–Yo no traté de reconquistarte.

–El periodo que tuve amnesia sigue muy presente en mi memoria –le aclaró, –y ahora más que nunca sé con certeza que la otra noche pretendías hacerme enloquecer con la sensualidad de tu danza.

Alice iba a replicar pero Jasper se lo impidió, tapándole la boca con los dedos.

–No es que lo lamente precisamente –añadió con voz grave. –Pero sí lamento el tiempo que hemos perdido –se le oscureció la mirada. –Me siento como si no te hubiera besado desde que tuve el accidente y, aunque hemos hecho el amor, mi memoria renovada extraña tu cuerpo y tu sabor.

–¿Y qué te detiene ahora? –preguntó ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Solo espero el violeta de tus ojos –murmuró deslizando el pulgar sobre sus labios.

Y a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

–Te he extrañado tanto, Alice –susurró ya sobre su boca y ahogó un gemido cuando atrapó sus labios y los acarició a placer.

No necesitaba su memoria para reconocer los labios de su esposa pero volvió a recorrerlos, saborearlos y grabárselos a fuego sobre la piel de su propia boca. Era un eufemismo decir que la extrañaba, en realidad estaba hambriento de ella, de su esencia y la tersura de su piel, de las curvas de su cuerpo y su aroma, sus besos y caricias, de su pasión al amarlo.

Ella misma se deshizo de su camisón y lo instó a él a desprenderse de su calzón y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Su mirada ardiente lo enloqueció mientras lo esperaba con los brazos extendidos, acogiéndolo con su cuerpo, su alma y aquel corazón que latía en su pecho en compañía del suyo.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Ya sé que a muchas os parecería raro que no actualizara el fin de semana pasado pero es que el jueves me ingresaron y me han vuelto a operar del brazo. Estoy en casa desde el martes pero tengo el brazo completamente vendado y en cabestrillo (estoy escribiendo esta nota con una sola mano). Este capítulo lo tenía prácticamente listo pero me va a costar trabajo llevar el ritmo de un capítulo semanal así que no puedo garantizar que la semana que viene pueda actualizar puntualmente "proyecto…". Lo intentaré pero os aviso por si acaso, así que tenedme paciencia.**

**Y bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? No me digáis que no ha quedado bonito jeje. Sé que algunas ya sospechabais algo con eso de que Jasper había quedado en shock. Por lo que respecta a Rose y Emmett aclararos que ellos aún no saben que están embarazados (han pasado pocos días) así que decirle a Momby Merlos que la escena que me pedía tendrá que esperar… sí se da jeje y en cuanto a Jane y Alec… solo diré que las cosas se van a poner muy mal para ellos. A Ali–Lu Kuran Hale decirle que María está bien donde quiera que esté jaja y por último pero no por ello menos importante, darle las gracias a Romy92 por dar aviso en su fic "So she dances" de lo que me había pasado y por todo su apoyo en esta semana.**

**Estoy agotada! Jaja esto de escribir con una mano me pone de los nervios XD Bueno, chicas, mandadme muchos reviews que me hacen mucha falta vuestros mimos!**


	26. Capítulo 23

CAPÍTULO 23

El amanecer sorprendió a Edward mientras contemplaba a su esposa dormida. Las doncellas se habían esforzado en cambiar las sábanas de la cama e incluso ponerle otro camisón limpio a Bella sin que tuviera que salir del lecho, incluso su madre le había ordenado los cabellos para que descansase más cómoda, aunque Renesmee le había reclamado su parte de alimento y arrumacos correspondiente antes de permitirle hacerlo. Debía estar exhausta pero, aún así, dormía plácidamente, hermosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una expresión de dulce dicha en su rostro. Él, sin embargo, aún sentía el corazón atenazado pero el terror al haber estado a un paso de perderla, de perderlas.

Renesmee se removió en su cuna, lanzando un pequeño quejido y, como si hubiese sido el sonido de un trueno, Bella se despertó de súbito, guiada, sin lugar a dudas, por ese instinto maternal que une a una madre con su hijo hasta en el sueño más profundo.

–Tranquila –la detuvo él cuando trató de incorporarse, –y recuéstate. Es el mejor momento para seguir las indicaciones de Alice.

–Sí, sí –concordó ella volviendo a tumbarse, aunque colocándose de lado, mientras Edward iba hasta la cuna para coger a la niña que comenzaba a sollozar. –Es que, durante un segundo, he olvidado dónde estaba. Solo sabía que debía ir en busca de Renesmee.

–Pues aquí estoy yo para ayudarte en ese menester –respondió mientras colocaba a la niña en la cama, cerca de su pecho.

–Ciertamente, los consejos de Alice están siendo muy útiles –murmuró Bella, aliviada, viendo que la niña comenzaba a mamar con energía. –Túmbate con nosotras, anda –le pidió entonces a su esposo que se dirigía a un butacón.

Edward por su parte no replicó. No le importaba reconocer que deseaba estar cerca de ellas tanto como fuera posible, así que accedió a la petición de Bella y se tumbó de costado frente a ella, dejando a la niña entre los dos. Entonces, comenzó a acariciarle la cabecita. Tenía el cabello muy fino y oscuro, imaginaba que lo había heredado de su madre, al igual que la piel clara, pero él seguía esperando que le llevase la contraria en todo y tratase siempre de salirse con la suya.

–¿Por qué sonríes? –escuchó de pronto que le decía Bella.

–¿Estoy sonriendo? –preguntó un tanto extrañado.

–Como un tonto –se burló su esposa.

–Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar –le respondió y Bella lanzó un resoplido de fingido malestar.

–¿Una vez satisfechos tus deseos de tener una hija y ya soy reemplazable?

–Jamás podría reemplazarte por nadie –se esbozó en sus labios una sonrisa torcida. –Y ese es básicamente el problema porque necesito amaros a las dos.

Entonces Bella, escandalizada, posó levemente la mano sobre la oreja de la niña.

–Habrase visto, hacer alarde de tu liviandad frente a tu hija –murmuró en un tono duro y Edward no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Se inclinó cuidadosamente sobre ella y besó sus labios.

–Te amo inmensamente –le susurró mientras Bella le acariciaba la mejilla.

–Y yo a ti –respondió. –Y soy tan dichosa –añadió posando la mano delicadamente sobre el cuerpecito de su hija. –Aún no puedo creer que ya la tengamos aquí, con nosotros.

–Pues yo he tenido serias dudas –lamentó él.

–Pero Edward…

–Perdóname pero no puedo evitarlo –se excusó. –En este preciso instante, soy el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra pero no será fácil olvidar que, hace tan solo unas horas, creí que iba a morir de dolor al saber que era probable que os perdiera a las dos. Y aún siento muy vivo en mí el terror que he sentido al pensar que debía seguir mi camino solo, sin ti.

–Yo, lo siento tanto.

–¿Qué tienes que sentir tú? –negó él, esforzándose por sonreír.

–Tal vez fui una egoísta al insistir en que tu padre debía salvarla a ella en vez de a mí –le explicó.

–Yo sé que no podría haber sido de otra manera –tuvo que admitir. –Te habrías sentido culpable toda la vida por haberla dejado morir y me habrías culpabilizado a mí por dejarte vivir sin ella.

–Veo que soy transparente para ti –dijo con tristeza.

–Espero serlo yo también para ti –le respondió, colocándole un mechón tras la oreja. –No quiero que vuelvas a dudar de mi amor por ti.

–Yo fui la culpable de aquel malentendido –le recordó Bella viendo que sacaba a colación su ataque de celos a causa de la presencia de la Princesa Tanya.

–No –respondió Edward con rotundidad. –Debería haberte confiado mis sentimientos y no tomar decisiones erróneas en nombre de mi amor por ti.

Bella asintió pero observó a su esposo unos segundos, en silencio.

–¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto ahora? –le preguntó un tanto curiosa. –¿Sucede algo?

–Sucede que no quiero perderte por nada del mundo –afirmó con pasión. –Esta noche he estado a un solo paso y únicamente sentía deseos de morir contigo.

–No podías hacer eso –murmuró Bella con dulzura. –Ella solo te tendría a ti.

–Y yo solo la tendría a ella pero… no habría sido suficiente.

Bella vio que los ojos de su esposo se humedecían, reflejo de un dolor que lo mortificaba, rompiéndolo por dentro. Bella enjugó una de aquellas lágrimas que solitaria comenzó a recorrer su rostro y después tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su propia mejilla.

–Estoy aquí, Edward –presionó un poco más. –Deja de sufrir, olvídalo –le pidió. –Yo también me sentí perdida cuando marchaste a Adamón en busca de Alice. Podrías haber muerto en aquellas tierras, lejos de mí –giró su rostro un instante, para besarle la palma. –Pero entonces comprendí que ese miedo no te haría volver ni te libraría de los peligros a los que enfrentarías, así que solo me restaba tratar de ser fuerte y confiar en ti.

–¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabia? –bromeó él.

–Ahora que soy madre debo serlo –le siguió ella el juego. –Aunque ella no está muy interesada en mi sabiduría pues se ha quedado dormida –apuntó con diversión.

Edward le sonrió y comenzó a incorporarse de la cama, con lentitud. Entonces, tomó con mucho cuidado a Renesmee y la dejó en su cuna.

–Aprovecha que se ha dormido para descansar tú también –le sugirió a Bella.

–Creo que descansaría mejor si te sintiese a mi lado –apuntó con gesto inocente, sugerencia que Edward no dudó en satisfacer. Aunque, una vez que se colocó frente a ella, no pudo reprimir el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla con intensidad.

–¿Por fin te has convencido de que me tienes aquí contigo? –preguntó ella cerca de sus labios.

–Ahora, sí.

.

.

.

Jasper aguardó en la cama mientras Alice revoloteaba por la habitación. Apoyó la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y colocó una de sus manos en la parte trasera de la cabeza, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa asomase a sus labios.

–Ya lo tengo –anunció de pronto su esposa con voz risueña, mientras se acercaba a él con una de sus túnicas entre las manos. –El Rey Jasper ha vuelto así que debes vestirte para la ocasión.

Entonces, alargó una de sus finas manos y Jasper obedeció su gesto levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia ella. Al instante, tras darle un ligero beso en los labios, Alice abordó la tarea de vestirlo. Era insólito como aquella tarea tan cotidiana podía ser tan gratificante para ambos, aunque la explicación era bastante sencilla: A Alice le encantaba cuidar de Jasper y a él, sus atenciones le hacían sentirse amado.

Jasper observó en silencio sus movimientos, precisos mas cuidadosos aunque la expresión de su rostro le decía que algo le rondaba por la mente.

–¿En qué estás pensando? –le preguntó, curioso.

Alice sacudió la cabeza y sonrió al sentirse descubierta.

–Solo me estaba preguntando si también recordabas tu accidente –le explicó.

–Pues no me había parado a pensar en ello –reconoció, –pero ahora que lo mencionas, sí lo recuerdo y no deja de ser extraño.

Alice lo miró de reojo y supo por su silencio que estaba recreando aquel momento en su mente. Sin tratar de interrumpirlo, tiró de él gentilmente y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde lo instó a sentarse. Entonces ella se arrodilló a sus pies y comenzó a ponerle las botas. Cuando hubo terminado, cruzó los brazos encima de sus fuertes rodillas y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos, elevando la mirada hacia él, aguardando.

–Yo no me caí del caballo –lo oyó susurrar con la mirada perdida. –Perdí una pieza a la que acababa de dispararle una de mis flechas y me empeñé en ir tras ella. Pero yo no me caí de la montura, el caballo fue el que cayó, como si hubiera habido un agujero o hubiera tropezado con algo. Luego, desperté en la cabaña de Victoria.

–Suerte que ella te encontró –Alice lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

–Sí –respondió él aunque seguía ausente.

–¿Qué sucede? –irguió ella el rostro.

Jasper parpadeó un par de veces y, finalmente, la miró.

–Algo no está bien –murmuró con tono grave. –Yo estaba pendiente de que no se me escapase aquel ciervo y era fácil pasar por alto un agujero en el camino, pero un caballo mira por donde pisa.

–¿Qué insinúas? –Alice alzó la voz una octava.

–Nada, nada –le aseguró con una sonrisa, tratando de no alarmarla. –Es muy posible que, entre la maleza y las hojas caídas, el animal tampoco lo haya visto –le explicó, acariciando su mejilla.

–Se te ha pasado por la mente que lo provocó alguien, ¿verdad? –temió ella.

–¿Ves?, he regresado completamente –apuntó con tono desenfadado. –Cautela es mi segundo nombre –le pellizcó la nariz con gesto juguetón. –Estamos en tiempos de paz y no tenemos enemigos, al menos no declarados, así que tranquila.

Alice asintió y dejó que la mano de su esposo se deslizase hasta su nuca para tirar de ella y acercarla a él para poder besar sus labios dulcemente. De pronto, Ilsïk comenzó a llorar demandando su ración de mimos y alimento.

–Ya voy –recitó Alice con voz cantarina. –Mira que eres impaciente.

–Y exigente –añadió Jasper, acercándose con ella a la cuna para ser él quien lo tomase.

Entonces, Ilsïk alzó sus pequeñas manos hacia el rostro de su padre y lanzó una risita.

–Parece ser que también siente que has vuelto –murmuró Alice.

–Lo que sí sé es que es demasiado inteligente –sonrió Jasper llenó de orgullo. –Será un gran rey.

–Como lo eres tú.

El momento de reconocimiento pasó pues Ilsïk comenzó a quejarse de nuevo.

–Está bien –Alice lo tomó de brazos de Jasper y se dirigió a la cama para amamantarlo.

–Si no te importa, voy al Torreón a hacer un par de cosas que he recordado que dejé pendientes –le dijo.

–Pero vendrás a desayunar, ¿no? –le preguntó ella.

–Claro que sí –le aseguró él.

Antes de marcharse, se acercó ella y depositó un cálido beso en sus labios. Alice lo vio irse, dedicándole una sonrisa cuando él se giró a mirarla antes de cerrar la puerta. Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando esa suposición gestada de la nada en aquella recámara invadió su mente.

Jasper no era de los que se tomaba ese tipo de cosas a la ligera y estaba completamente segura de que tampoco lo hacía en esa ocasión aunque hubiera tratado de convencerla de lo contrario. Ilsïk debió notar su inquietud porque empezó a agitarse y Alice comenzó a mecerlo para calmarlo. Ojalá las palabras que Jasper había utilizado para tranquilizarla fueran ciertas y nada viniese a quebrar los tiempos de paz que corrían en el reino.

.

.

.

–¿Es normal que coma tan a menudo? –preguntó Edward quien, recostado al lado de su esposa, observaba maravillado mientras Bella amamantaba a su hija.

–Claro que sí –apuntó ella divertida, –sobre todo al principio.

–Entonces, tú también debes alimentarte bien –le besó la frente en un gesto protector. –Y descansar todo lo que puedas.

–Sí, mi señor.

Edward hizo una mueca mostrando su desagrado.

–Sigue sin gustarme cómo suena eso –replicó conteniendo la risa.

–Pues Alice ha vuelto a llamar así a Jasper tras su regreso –le contó.

Edward frunció el ceño con incredulidad pero terminó dándose por vencido.

–Ciertamente, esos dos han sufrido en demasía –tuvo que admitir.

–Las cosas van mejorando –replicó Bella.

–Sí, pero nunca estarán bien del todo si Jasper no recupera la memoria –discrepó él. –Emmett y yo podemos seguir ayudándole por un tiempo pero sabes que algún día nosotros tendremos que regresar a Meissen y Emmett, a Asbath.

–¿Crees que no podrá desempeñar sus funciones como rey correctamente? –su esposa lo miró con asombro.

–Claro que sí –se apresuró en contestar al comprender que su esposa lo había malinterpretado. –Es solo que puede necesitar nuestro apoyo. No puedo hacerme ni una mínima idea de la impotencia y desesperación que sentiría si no pudiera recordar mi vida, me sentiría perdido.

Bella asintió con la mirada ausente, pensando en las palabras de su esposo.

–En cualquier caso –cambió Edward el tono a uno más animado, –aún falta algún tiempo para que eso suceda. Tú debes reponerte del todo y debemos celebrar el bautizo de nuestra pequeña.

–De nuestros pequeños –escucharon de pronto la voz de Alice en el umbral de la puerta. –Estaba abierta –señaló, excusando su intrusión.

–Habrá sido mi madre que vino a ver si se nos ofrecía algo –supuso Edward mientras le hacía una señal con la mano para que pasase.

–Yo venía a presentarle a Ilsïk a su nueva prima –se acercó a ellos con el niño en sus brazos.

–Pues, viendo que quedas en buenas manos, voy al Torreón Sur a echarle una mano a Emmett antes del desayuno –le hizo a Bella una seña que hacía alusión a su reciente conversación.

–Ve, estaré bien –sonrió ella, antes de recibir un beso en los labios por parte de su esposo.

–Siendo así, te encontrarás con Jasper –apuntó Alice con desenfado, mientras se sentaba en la cama. –Parece ser que ha recordado que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes.

Edward, quien ya caminaba hacia la puerta, paró en seco. Entonces, se giró hacia Alice con una expresión de infinito asombro en el rostro y una clara pregunta en la mirada.

Finalmente, Alice asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

–Tu esposa hizo que recuperara la memoria.

–¿Yo? –exclamó Bella, atónita.

–Cuando te vio lista para dar a luz, –se giró hacia su prima, –recordó el momento en el que él mismo recibió a nuestro hijo. Y, a partir de ahí, vino todo lo demás.

–Debo ir a verlo enseguida –decidió Edward con la dicha reflejada en su rostro.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para besar de nuevo a su esposa y se detuvo un instante para besar a Alice en la frente.

–No sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia –añadió antes de salir a la carrera por la puerta.

Mientras tomaba el corredor, Edward alcanzó a escuchar las risas de las dos mujeres y ciertamente era lo propio pues era un día para celebrar por muchísimas razones. Estaba tan distraído que se tropezó con dos doncellas que cuchicheaban entre risas y que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo caer.

–Disculpadnos, Alteza –se excusó una en nombre de las dos, –pero es que hemos sabido que su Majestad…

–¡Ha recuperado la memoria! –finalizó la otra el atropellado anuncio.

–Ya lo sé –les informó con hilaridad imaginando que no tardaría en saberlo todo el castillo.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Jasper, Emmett y él hablaban animadamente y, por la actitud de Emmett, supo que ya estaba enterado.

–A mí me lo ha dicho una doncella –le dijo Emmett con diversión, –¿y a ti?

–Alice –respondió casi sin aliento por la carrera. Entonces, se aproximó a su primo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Creo que mi amada esposa me ha negado la oportunidad de anunciárselo a alguien yo mismo –apuntó en lo que era una falsa queja. Aquello era típico de Alice y no podría haber sido de otra forma.

–¿Y te sientes bien? –preguntó Edward queriendo asegurarse. –Mareos, algún vahído.

–Como nuevo –le sonrió.

–Y entonces, ¿qué diantres haces aquí? –le golpeó Emmett amistosamente en el hombro.

La expresión de Jasper se tensó. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escribanía y sacó unos papeles.

–¿La nueva muralla? –preguntó su cuñado con extrañeza. –Desechamos esa idea por estar en tiempos de paz.

–He recuperado completamente la memoria, ¿recuerdas? –apuntó Jasper en lo que debía haber sido una broma de no ser por su expresión seria.

–¿Qué pasa, Jasper? –quiso saber su primo.

–Necesito preguntaros algo –repuso, sin embargo. –¿Encontrasteis mi caballo tras mi accidente?

Ambos hombres asintieron como respuesta.

–¿Estaba bien?

–Perfectamente –respondió Emmett.

–Entonces, descartada una posible rotura de una pata –murmuró Jasper para sí mismo, aunque ambos hombres lo escucharon y, conociéndole como lo conocían, aquello solo podía significar que había una idea rondándole insistentemente la cabeza.

–¿Y se os ocurrió revisar los herrajes? –preguntó de pronto, como si la cuestión acabara de asaltarle la mente.

–El Rey había desaparecido –Emmett irguió la postura, –fue lo primero que hice y no vi nada raro.

Jasper asintió, distraído. Conociendo a Emmett, eso era de esperar.

–¿Qué diablos pasa? –se impacientó Edward.

–Yo no me caí del caballo –le respondió, –ni se encabritó haciéndome caer tampoco. El animal también cayó, algo le hizo caer. ¿Había algún agujero o desnivel?

–No –volvió a responder Emmett, –pero tampoco sabemos si, donde estaba el caballo, era donde habías caído tú. Tal vez, Victoria vio algo raro cuando te encontró.

–Me he desviado hasta la cocina antes de venir aquí para preguntárselo y no ha sabido responderme –les narró. –Solo que estaba cerca de un lago, sin rastro de alguien por los alrededores, ni amigo ni enemigo.

–¿Crees que fue un atentado? –formuló Edward la pregunta con total incredulidad tras su comentario. –Pero si corren tiempos de paz. Ningún Reino se ha levantado contra ti.

–No hace falta irse tan lejos –apuntó Jasper. –El nuevo sistema de recaudación está levantando ampollas entre mis señores feudales, habrá un gran descontento en más de un caso. ¿O habéis olvidado a Lord Durstan?

–Lord Durstan apareció después de tu accidente –le recordó Emmett.

–Lo sé, pero no quita que algo se esté gestando fuera de estas murallas –discrepó Jasper, –por lo que debemos estar preparados. Quiero mandarles una misiva a Patrick y Steve para que vengan cuanto antes y me den personalmente un informe con todo lujo de detalles.

–De acuerdo –asintió Edward, –pero acaba de nacer mi hija y tú has recuperado la memoria. ¿No podrías dejar de lado esta repentina manía persecutoria y disfrutar de estos días de celebración?

Jasper alzó una ceja, como si dudara en consentirle esa manera de hablarle, aunque falló estrepitosamente cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Emmett trataba de contener la risa.

–Deseo comenzar con la construcción de la segunda muralla en cuanto terminen los festejos por el nacimiento de nuestros hijos –dispuso Jasper, sin embargo, intentando otorgarle severidad a su mandato hasta que Emmett rompió a reír, siguiéndole Edward y después él. –¡Qué demonios! –exclamó, agarrándolos a ambos por encima de los hombros, –hasta entonces, que llueva vino en este reino.

.

.

.

James alzó su copa vacía y una muchacha corrió a servirle más vino y que se bebió de un trago.

–¿Deseáis más, mi señor? –preguntó con descaro, haciéndole saber que le estaba ofreciendo algo más que vino.

James se limitó a fulminarla con la mirarla y despacharla con un movimiento de su mano y centró su mirada de nuevo en la liza.

Estaba tan aburrido… Necesitaba alguna entretención mientras esperaba noticias de Victoria, así que improvisó unos juegos y una buena cantidad de dinero para el ganador fue el perfecto acicate para que algunos hombres se ofreciesen a luchar. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de perder a ningún guerrero, todos serían necesarios cuando marchasen hacia Volterra para conquistar esas tierras, así que serían enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, sin arma alguna, y perdería el luchador que diese con la espalda en el suelo y no fuera capaz de levantarse a la cuenta de cinco. No corría tanto la sangre como a él le hubiera gustado pero algunos encuentros habían sido bastante interesantes. Los observaba desde un butacón que había hecho disponer en uno de los extremos de la liza, para controlarla por completo en todo momento y claro, un odre de vino no podía faltar, ni un puñado de doncellas rondándole en busca de sus favores.

Ninguna de ellas le había despertado ni el más mínimo interés y ese pensamiento le hacía removerse en su sitial con irritante incomodidad. Sabía que su apetito por las mujeres no había disminuido, y no quería meditar en profundidad sobre el asunto pero el problema residía en el plural de esa palabra: solo tenía apetito por una mujer, una en concreto.

Empezaba a creer que había sido víctima de un embrujo de los suyos o de algún brebaje que le había añadido en su comida sin que él se percatara de ello. Pero algo debía haberle hecho porque, desde que se había marchado, pensaba en ella más de lo necesario.

Sí, eso tenía que ser. Solo unas noches atrás no había tenido reparo alguno en utilizar la hierba de los dioses para ir a su encuentro en aquel sueño tan vívido que estuvo percibiendo su perfume sobre él durante todo el día. Por lo tanto, no era de extrañar que hubiera querido fastidiarlo para que no fuera capaz de retozar con ninguna mujer durante su ausencia.

Maldita hechicera.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si todo iría tan bien como ella esperaba. Según Victoria, el plan era muy sencillo. Llegado el momento, intoxicaría a todo el castillo con una de sus pociones y que vertería en el agua. No sabía que extrañas plantas utilizaría pero no los dormiría inmediatamente si no que, cuando esa noche se retirasen a descansar, ya no despertarían jamás. Ese sería el momento en el que aprovecharían para entrar al castillo y, como necesitaba que las mujeres amamantaran a los bebés para que llegasen con vida a Adamón, a ellas se les administraría un antídoto en cuanto las encerrasen en los carruajes y que estarían continuamente flanqueados por varios de sus hombres para evitar cualquier intento de escapar por su parte, aunque dudaba que lo intentasen. Tampoco corrían en riesgo de que nadie se extrañase con el trasiego de aquellas carrozas pues irían ataviados con ropajes vulturi, como si fuera una mera visita de cortesía, aunque a deshoras.

Esa era la versión con la que contaban los Reyes de Volterra, pensó James con satisfacción porque, en realidad, los habitantes de aquel castillo sí despertarían, pero varios días después y estarían tan debilitados que necesitarían algunos días más para recuperarse y poder ir tras ellos. Porque él se aseguraría de que supieran quién era el causante de aquella vileza; un simple guante vulturi olvidado convenientemente en un lugar a la vista los conduciría hacia Adamón y él, gracias a las habilidades de Victoria, podría adelantarse a su llegada y abandonar el reino con el suficiente sigilo como para que los Vulturis no se diesen cuenta, ni sospechasen lo que se les venía encima. No sabía si para esos entonces las mujeres ya habrían muerto en aquel famoso ritual que parecía que no llegaría nunca, pero era lo que ya menos le importaba.

Su sed de venganza se había sofocado una vez que Victoria le hizo ver la posibilidad real que la ocasión les ofrecía: un nuevo reino donde establecerse como dueño y señor y sin enemigos que amenazasen la tranquila y opulenta vida de la que iba a disfrutar. Cuando Jasper y toda su estirpe llegasen a Adamón, rezumando odio por el secuestro y muerte de sus mujeres destrozarían a los Vulturis y volverían a sus respectivos reinos con las manos llenas de sangre a modo de resarcimiento y la expectativa de una vida tan miserable que apenas tendrían deseos de vivir.

Bien pensado, esa era la culminación perfecta para su vendetta personal y, por otra parte, sus espíritus estarían tan debilitados que no tendrían fuerzas para ir hasta un reino tan lejano como Volterra donde, supuestamente, ya no habitarían más que campesinos. Él habitaría allí y dominaría a esos campesinos.

Seguía regocijándose con aquel pensamiento cuando llamó su atención un pequeño destello en el cielo. Quiso apartar la vista, restándole importancia pero aquel destello titiló, haciéndose finalmente más brillante. Entonces, se puso de pie y aguardó a que aquel brillo se oscureciera y se convirtiera en un halo negro cruzando el horizonte. Alzó su antebrazo por encima de su cabeza y un cuervo negro como la noche se posó en él: el cuervo de Victoria. Llevaba prendido de una de sus patas un pequeño pergamino enrollado así que liberó al animal de él, con delicadeza, temiendo que Victoria le cortase el cuello si le sucedía algo. Entonces lo desenrolló y una gran sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en su cara cuando leyó su contenido.

–¡Douglas! –llamó a su hombre de confianza quien observaba los combates con gran interés. –Que lo lleven al torreón de los cuervos –le ordenó, alargándole la sombría ave, –y hazle saber a los reyes que deseo cenar con ellos, a solas –hizo hincapié para que estuviesen los cuatro solos en esa reunión. –Además, quiero que los hombres se vayan preparando para partir.

–¿Llegó la hora, mi señor? –preguntó como si necesitara asegurarse.

–Llegó la hora.

A los reyes, por supuesto, no dejó de extrañarles aquella insólita petición pues casi nunca solían socializar, a no ser que hubiera algún asunto que tratar sobre el plan que llevaban entre manos, como sería ese el caso, por lo que advirtieron a su corte de que no cenarían con ellos, eligiendo una pequeña sala anexa para celebrar allí la reunión y que les proporcionaría algo más de intimidad.

Estaba finalizando de servir la cena una de las sirvientas cuando se presentó James. Se había vestido para la ocasión cosa que los reyes agradecieron y, cuando la muchacha se iba a retirar, James la cogió de la muñeca, deteniéndola.

–No queremos ser molestados –le advirtió. –Si necesitásemos algo, ya os haré llamar.

–Sí, mi señor.

Entonces, James inclinó la cabeza levemente saludando así a los soberanos y se sentó frente a ellos.

–¿Debemos entender que hay noticias, Lord James? –Aro fue directo al asunto, evitando perder el tiempo con formalidades.

–En primer lugar, debo confirmaros que Rosalie está en cinta –les anunció y los tres reyes lo miraron con asombro y una leve admiración.

–Ciertamente era necesaria la intervención de Lady Victoria –apuntó Marco.

–Sería excepcional que también estuviese acertada en cuanto al sexo del hijo no nacido de la Princesa Bella –añadió Cayo.

–Ese niño ya no ostenta ese título –le rebatió James con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –La niña nació ayer.

–Una hembra, entonces –juntó Marco las palmas de las manos y suspirando de alivio.

–La virgen que necesitamos –habló ahora Aro.

–¿Cómo no va a serlo? –murmuró James por lo bajo con cierta aprensión.

–¿Os inquieta algo? –inquirió Cayo con sequedad.

–Cuando pienso en una virgen se me viene a la mente una doncella, hermosa y pura, no una recién nacida –le explicó frunciendo el gesto.

–Para el ritual no importa ni su belleza ni su edad –lo miró el joven de arriba abajo. –Y su pureza es categóricamente indiscutible por lo que es más que apropiada para el ritual.

Entonces, los tres soberanos compartieron miradas llenas de significado y James supo que estaban manteniendo una de esas conversaciones silenciosas para cualquier ser sobre la tierra excepto para ellos.

–Nos consta que Lady Victoria tiene un total conocimiento de los requerimientos del ritual que rompa la Profecía –Marco pronunció con gravedad. –Sin embargo, vuestros reparos nos preocupan y hace que dudemos de vuestra persona.

Con el rictus endurecido debido a lo que para él era una ofensa, James apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó levemente hacia delante, retándolos con la mirada.

–Cuatro personas son las necesarias para poder llevar a cabo con éxito el ritual –comenzó a recitar manteniendo su pose desafiante. –Ilsïk es el más importante, imprescindible –recalcó, –pero también necesitáis a la recién nacida, a Rosalie y a Esme, la esposa del Rey Carlisle. Aunque deberían acompañarlos Bella y Alice para que amamanten a los bebés y los mantengan con vida hasta llegado el momento ¿Os satisface mi respuesta? –preguntó mordaz.

–Ampliamente –contestó Marco con actitud solemne.

–Pues creo que, lo que voy a contaros, aún os satisfará más –agregó con rudeza. –Hay una princesa Quileute en el castillo de Los Lagos.

Una exclamación se alzó en la sala por parte de los tres reyes, al unísono. Y otra vez, volvieron a adentrarse en otra de sus conversaciones no verbales.

–_Una adoradora de la Luna_ –susurró Marco en la mente de sus consanguíneos.

–_Sería el súmmum_ –apuntó Aro igual de silencioso. –_El broche de oro para ese ritual que romperá la profecía y proclamará las fuerzas del Rey Sol por encima de las hordas tenebrosas señoreadas por la Aviesa Luna y consignadas por siempre a su Reino de oscuridad._

–_Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, Padre_ –concordó Cayo, –_pero aún así, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué regusto dejará en mi lengua su sangre cuando la matemos._

James vio cómo Cayo se relamía los labios y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada; tanto secretismo, tanta telepatía, pero resultaban tan evidentes que se podía leer en ellos como en un maldito libro abierto, y lo que James veía era su ávida y contranatural sed de sangre en la expresión ansiosa de sus rostros y la postura tensa de sus cuerpos. Finalmente, se vio obligado a carraspear para que volvieran a posar su atención sobre él.

–Por favor, centrémonos –dijo en tono burlón y los reyes recompusieron su pose recobrando la solemnidad. –Tan solo faltan varios días para la próxima luna llena y no sé si estaréis listos para llevar a cabo el ritual dado que habéis centrado vuestros esfuerzos en la celebración de la llegada del próximo Solsticio.

–Lo decís como si os pareciera una frivolidad –objetó Cayo con declarado malestar. –Para nosotros, la llegada del estío es muy importante, pero en esta ocasión es de máxima relevancia dado que engendraré al próximo rey –sentenció el joven rey con soberbia.

–¿Me estáis dando la razón entonces? –ironizó James. –Pues, dejadme recordaros que tanto Rosalie como Esme se encuentran actualmente en Los Lagos de forma eventual y es muy probable que se marchen del reino en cuanto se celebre el bautismo de la recién nacida.

–¿Bautismo? –Aro frunció el ceño, dando a entender su desconocimiento.

–Nosotros también tenemos nuestros propios rituales –respondió James con seriedad, –aunque es mucho menos pernicioso pues nos limitamos a mojar la cabeza de la criatura con agua, no ha traspasarle el pecho con una daga y beber su sangre.

–Os estáis extralimitando –Marco alzó la barbilla reforzando aquella señal de advertencia, y James bien sabía que tenía razón pero también era cierto que lo suyo no era la diplomacia, Victoria era la experta en ese campo y maldito fuera si él iba a hacer el intento.

–Y yo creo que no comprendéis que esta es nuestra única oportunidad –se negó a darse por aludido. –No podemos esperar al próximo ciclo lunar para llevar a cabo el ritual, básicamente porque me rehúso a recorrer después reino por reino para secuestrar a las mujeres, arriesgándonos a que nos descubran. Hay que aprovechar que Victoria está en ese castillo, ahora.

–Hacedlo pues, –accedió Aro. –Podemos mantenerlas retenidas hasta que podamos celebrar el ritual como es debido.

–No –negó James con rotundidad. –Conozco a esas mujeres; son capaces de negarse a comer para morir de inanición, y no creo que os sirvan muertas.

Marco resopló, tanto por su insolencia como por su apremio.

–Entonces, deberemos posponer los preparativos de la celebración de la llegada del Solsticio –decidió, y Cayo golpeó con el puño el brazo de su sitial como respuesta.

–Si invertís el mismo empeño en estar preparados para nuestra llegada, todo saldrá a la perfección –alegó James con sonrisa sardónica y antes de que los soberanos pudieran replicarle, se levantó, amenazando con marcharse. –Pero no puedo evitar sentir que tengo yo más interés en que sea así que sus majestades, cuando el mío es menos que nulo –añadió, con una mueca de fingida contrariedad. –Si lo preferís, el asunto muere aquí; no tengo más que mandarle un cuervo a Victoria para que regrese y, a vosotros, desearos buen viaje de vuelta a Volterra.

Los reyes compartieron miradas esta vez fugaces, bajo el escrutinio implacable de James.

–Para nosotros es de vital importancia –dijo entonces Aro, –y nos ofende sobremanera que opinéis lo contrario pero, ciertamente, habíamos creído oportuno posponerlo hasta dentro de unas semanas, con otra luna nueva.

–Ha de ser ahora o nunca –sentenció.

–Pues sea.

–Bien –concordó James esforzándose por ocultar su satisfacción. –Mañana mismo partiremos hacia Los Lagos así que, despidámonos aquí. Volveré en unos cuantos días, antes de la próxima luna nueva.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Bueno, tal vez penséis que este capítulo no ha tenido mucha acción pero creedme cuando os digo ¡que no es más que la calma que precede a la tempestad! Muajaja**

**Y ahora, ¡contadme qué os ha parecido! A algunas os sorprendió que en el capítulo de la semana pasada de "Proyecto…" amenazara con matarlos a todos si no me comentabais. Pues, imaginaros ahora jajaja. **

**Además, tenéis otro motivo más para escribirme algo porque el lunes es mi ¡CUMPLEAÑOS! y lo pongo en mayúsculas para que no se le escape a nadie porque me hará mucha ilusión que me escribáis. Cumplo un montón de años pero los celebro como si fuera una niña pequeña jeje**

**También quería comentaros que he abierto un grupo en facebook para actualizar allí también las historias, poner adelantos, enseñaros mis montajes propios de una principiante, etc. Estáis todas invitadas, tanto las lectoras que me comentáis como las lectoras silenciosas y decídselo también a vuestras amigas, valen hasta los vecinos de farmville jajaja**

** www. facebook groups /377460975713745/**

**Espero que os animéis muchas, ¡todas! porque lo he hecho con mucha ilusión para vosotras y me gustaría verlo crecer.**

**Un besazo para todas y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Proyecto…" **


	27. Capítulo 24

CAPÍTULO 24

Entre la Corte Vulturi, el rumor de que James tenía noticias sobre el Reino de Los Lagos se alzaba como la espuma, acompañado por un sinfín de especulaciones acerca de su contenido. Ciertamente tenía que ser de relevancia cuando solo había consentido en reunirse con los tres soberanos en privado la noche anterior. Ya habían terminado de desayunar y todos seguían esperando a que los reyes se manifestaran y, aunque nadie quería ser el primero en mostrar su curiosidad, tampoco hicieron ademán de levantarse de sus respectivas mesas. Fue entonces cuando, con un gesto, los tres reyes les hicieron saber que querían que los acompañasen.

Acudieron a la antigua estancia que hacía las veces de Salón del Trono del Rey Laurent, aunque se habían colocado tres sitiales. Ellos tomaron asiento mientras la Corte al completo aguardaba frente a ellos, en pie. Jane y Alec se buscaron instintivamente, como si buscasen su apoyo. Parte de sus corazones se hallaba en aquel reino que pretendían destruir, que debían destruir, y aún nos podían decidir qué triunfaba en aquella lucha interna suya, si el corazón o la obligación.

–Como todos habréis supuesto –comenzó a decir Aro, –Lord James nos trajo buenas nuevas. Lady Victoria le confirmó que la Princesa Rosalie está encinta y, tal y como predijo, la Princesa Bella ha dado a luz una niña. Aunque no acaba ahí nuestra fortuna. También hemos sabido que en aquel castillo se encuentra una Princesa Quileute.

Un murmullo de regocijo se alzó entre los presentes mientras Alec y Jane compartían miradas cautelosas.

–Lord James partió anoche mismo hacia el Reino de Los Lagos –continuó Marco. –Y, en coordinación con Lady Victoria quien ha conseguido introducirse en su castillo, haciéndose pasar por una humilde mujer y engañando a todos sus habitantes, han planeado perfectamente el secuestro de las mujeres y los niños.

–¿Cómo? –se alzó una voz disconforme entre los presentes.

–¿Dudáis de su éxito? –preguntó Cayo buscando entre los rostros el dueño de esa voz anónima.

–Ni siquiera tenemos conocimiento de cómo van a llevar a cabo tal titánica tarea como para que podamos ponerlo en tela de juicio –se envalentonó Demitri.

–¿No es acaso la prolongación de nuestra forma de vida de tal importancia que deberíamos haber formado parte de plan activamente para defender nuestros intereses? –Felix secundó a su compañero y amigo.

–En todo el tiempo que hemos sido acogidos aquí, no hemos tenido motivos para dudar –apuntó Cayo.

–Pues, mis disculpas, Majestad, pero yo aún no entiendo cuál es su interés –insistió Demitri.

–Venganza y riquezas –pronunció Marco con rotundidad. –Nuestro reino es próspero y no mermará nuestros recursos el hecho de que compartamos con ellos algunos cofres de nuestro oro, –hizo una pausa. –Y la muerte en aquel castillo calmará su sed de venganza por la muerte de su Rey.

–¿La muerte en ese castillo? –preguntó ahora Alec, alerta.

–Nosotros solo precisamos de las mujeres y los niños –le recordó. –Pero anoche, Lord James me confirmó que no quedará hombre o mujer, noble o sirviente, con vida, gracias a las habilidades de Lady Victoria y sus brebajes letales.

Alec sintió una fría punzada en el pecho mientras notaba la mano de Jane buscando la suya. No se atrevió a mirarla, no quería levantar sospecha alguna, pero imaginó que, al igual que él, le estaría costando un mundo mantener la compostura.

–Muy hábil ha de ser Lady Victoria para que pueda controlar quién tiene acceso al veneno y quién no –tanteó Alec, con la única intención de saber más.

–Al parecer, el efecto de esa poción es mortífero mas no instantáneo por lo que será suficiente administrar el antídoto pertinente –le explicó Aro quien comenzaba a mostrarse contrariado por la insistencia de Alec. –¿Ves alguna falla en su planificación?

–No, Majestad –se esforzó en dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Y, si Lord James ya partió hacia Los Lagos, eso me hace pensar que su regreso es inminente.

–De hecho, ese es uno de los motivos por los que os hemos hecho reuniros con nosotros –fue ahora Cayo quien habló. –Es cierto que restan pocas semanas para el Solsticio de Verano –dirigió su mirada directamente hacia Jane, –pero, tras conversar con Lord James, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que deberíamos postergar los preparativos de esa ceremonia y centrar todos nuestros esfuerzos en tener listo el Ritual de la Luna Nueva, el que destruirá al Hijo de la Sizigia y acabará así con la profecía que anuncia nuestra aniquilación.

Murmullos de preocupación recorrieron la sala dada la premura con la que deberían realizar aquella tarea aunque, de súbito se alzó el silencio cuando Heidi comenzó a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre y se colocó en primera fila, frente a los soberanos. Jane no pudo controlarse en esta ocasión y buscó los ojos de su hermano… La posibilidad de que Heidi fuera a delatarla era ahora una realidad.

–¿Se me permite hablar? –demandó, con una delicada reverencia.

Los soberanos compartieron miradas de asombro pero consintieron su petición, asintiendo.

–Por todos es sabido que este Solsticio es único –comenzó ella a recitar con voz armoniosa. –No solo celebraremos la supremacía del Reino del Sol sino que habrá llegado por fin el momento en el que Su Majestad, el Rey Cayo, deposite su semilla en La Elegida –miró hacia Jane con disimulada perfidia, –y engendre así al próximo Rey del Amanecer.

–Todo eso ya lo sabemos –intervino Cayo con impaciencia, sin saber muy bien adónde quería llegar. –Como te habrás dado cuenta, tiempo es de lo que menos disponemos en estos momentos así que di de una vez lo que tengas que decir o retírate.

–Tengo serias dudas sobre la idoneidad de La Elegida para ser merecedora de tal honor –pronunció con una seguridad casi insolente y que levantó el estupor entre todos los presentes.

–¿Cómo te atreves a lanzar tal calumnia? –se apresuró Alec a defender la honorabilidad de su hermana. Sabía que aquello era cierto pero su silencio la habría condenado con rapidez.

–Explícate –le ordenó Aro, haciendo callar a Alec con un gesto.

–Sospecho que Jane ha yacido con el Capitán Francis –le sostuvo la mirada a Jane quien había palidecido.

–¿Sospecha? –ironizó Alec. –Lanzar una simple sospecha en público no hace más que dar muestras de la gran envidia que te corroe al no contar con el favor de nuestros soberanos –la culpó.

–¿En qué te basas para lanzar tal acusación, Lady Heidi? –Aro volvió a silenciarlo.

–Además de haberlos visto en actitud extremadamente cordial, sé que Jane guarda una camisa del capitán en su recámara. Una camisa de hombre, blanca –hizo hincapié en esa palabra, –totalmente atípica en la oscura vestimenta masculina vulturi.

–¿Y dónde está esa camisa? –preguntó de pronto, Cayo. –¿Está en tu poder?

–No, Majestad –respondió Heidi con rotundidad. –De ser así, habría sido difícil demostrar que la encontré en la habitación de Jane –se justificó. –No me hice la enterada para no alertar a Jane y que se deshiciera de ella.

–¿Deshacerme de qué? –comenzó Jane a defenderse. –No hay ninguna camisa en mi recámara –siguió ella recitando su papel, aunque no sabía muy bien dónde le llevaría aquello. Era cierto que en su habitación no había ninguna camisa; la camisa de Francis la tenía Alec. ¿Y si la acusación de Heidi acababa dirigiéndose hacia él? –¿Por qué haces esto, Heidi? –continuó.

Heidi la ignoró y mantuvo la mirada en sus soberanos, aguardando su decisión, rogando porque su plan resultase y vengarse por fin del maldito Alec. La deshonra de su hermana sería la suya propia y, ¿en calidad de qué volvería a Volterra?

–Majestades, ¿estáis dándole crédito a sus palabras? –demandó entonces Jane.

–Si ciertamente son calumnias, no te importará que revisemos tu recámara –le propuso entonces Cayo, para sorpresa de todos, incluidos Aro y Marco. Cayo los miró, y Jane supo que les estaba narrando que él mismo tenía sospechas, como no hacía mucho le hizo saber a ella misma.

–Por supuesto que no –respondió ella, dando gracias por haberse confiado a su hermano.

Sin más dilación, los reyes se pusieron en pie y pusieron rumbo a la torre donde se situaban las recámaras, indicándoles a Heidi, Jane y Alec que encabezaran aquella marcha. Toda la Corte caminó tras ellos, mientras murmuraban; algunos confiaban en la honradez de la joven, pero otros hacían eco de las palabras de Heidi y admitían que no les complacía su cordialidad con aquel capitán extranjero.

Cuando llegaron al corredor que daba a las recámaras de las mujeres y a pesar de su estrechez, la gente comenzó a aglutinarse alrededor de ellos quienes se situaron frente a la puerta. La expresión de los reyes era seria dada la gravedad del asunto; Alec apretaba fuertemente los puños contra sus muslos, furioso con aquella mujer que les había arruinado la vida a Selene y a él y ahora quería hacerle lo mismo a Jane; Heidi trataba de reprimir una sonrisa ladina de satisfacción viendo que por fin podría vengarse de Alec; y por las mejillas de Jane no hacía más que resbalar su llanto. Bien podría fingir dolor por semejante afrenta aunque, en realidad, estaba muerta de miedo.

–Heidi, tú que has levantado tal acusación, más vale que halles esa prenda que incrimine definitivamente a Lady Jane –anunció Aro.

–Sí, Majestad –accedió ella con gesto respetuoso.

Sin ningún tipo de titubeó, Heidi entró en la recámara de Jane. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cama, donde había encontrado aquella camisa. Comenzó a apartar las sábanas y la almohada, incluso tiró al suelo el colchón, tratando de buscar lo que no hallaba por ningún lado. Así que fue hacia su baúl; no hubo prenda que volase de sus manos y acabara en el suelo, mientras su rostro comenzaba a crisparse al no hallar la prueba que hundiese a Jane y Alec definitivamente. Finalmente, se dirigió a la cómoda. La vació por completo con resultado infructuoso así que, con un jadeo de furia, empujó el mueble y lo volcó, dejando al descubierto aquel adoquín suelto que Jane utilizaba como escondrijo.

–Aquí está –murmuró en voz baja.

Se agachó y apartó aquella piedra para encontrarlo vacío y, en un acceso de cólera, arrojó la piedra contra el muro.

–¿Dónde la has puesto? –se puso de repente en pie, lanzándose contra Jane, clavándole las uñas en los hombros, sacudiéndola. –Maldita, ¿dónde la has escondido?

–Yo no he escondido nada –se defendía Jane entre lágrimas.

–Estaba ahí –Heidi entró de nuevo y les señaló a todos aquel agujero en el suelo a modo de escondite. –Estoy segura de que la escondías ahí –volvió a acusarla, aunque, de repente, dirigió su mirada a Alec. –Tú, seguro que tú la tienes y eres cómplice de su deshonra.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –la enfrentó él.

–Revisemos también su recámara –le desafió llena de rabia. –Veamos si tengo razón.

–De acuerdo –respondió él sin dudar y Jane sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

Heidi estaba tan fuera de sí que ni tuvo en cuenta la presencia de los reyes, dirigiéndose casi a la carrera a la planta superior, donde se situaban las recámaras de los hombres. Entró como un vendaval en aquella habitación y como tal fue la destrucción que dejó a su paso. No quedó ropa por revisar ni baúl por vaciar, sin hallar lo que buscaba mientras Jane se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo bajo el vestido, preguntándose dónde la había ocultado su hermano mientras Alec imaginaba la forma más satisfactoria de acabar con aquella mujer pues, matarla con sus propias manos no sería suficiente.

–¿Estás satisfecha? –preguntó sin embargo, tan calmado como fue capaz.

–No –exclamó. –Yo tuve esa camisa en mis manos –las extendió con impotencia, –y cuando escuché pasos en el corredor, me apresuré a salir de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Y estoy segura de que sospechaste y fuiste capaz de quemarla con tal de no verte descubierta –acusó de nuevo a Jane. –Pero yo sé la verdad, y sé que no eres pura. Y cuando la poseáis, vos también lo sabréis –se atrevió a dirigirse al rey.

–¡Maldita! –la tomó Alec por el cuello. –¿Cómo te atreves a…?

–Suéltala, Alec –bramó Cayo. –Puede que esa maldita camisa no aparezca, que ni siquiera exista, pero yo también tengo dudas sobre la doncellez de tu hermana y ella bien lo sabe –la señaló, caminando hacia ella.

–Y yo os aseguré que soy pura –exclamó ella entre lágrimas.

–Y yo no sé si creerte –la tomó de los brazos. –Y esta incertidumbre me corroe de tal forma que sería capaz de poseerte aquí, frente a todos, para comprobar que es cierto.

–Basta, Cayo –pronunció Marco con calma. –Acabemos ya con esto.

–Sabes que ya no importa si es cierto o no –le recordó Aro. –Simplemente, no podemos arriesgarnos y, en cuanto tuviste dudas, deberías habernos hecho partícipes de ellas.

–Pero mi hermana no merece tal deshonra –insistió Alec que veía la muerte pendiendo sobre la cabeza de Jane. –Todos hemos actuado de forma extraña al vernos intoxicados por las costumbres de esta gente pero eso no implica que Jane le haya entregado su pureza al primer hombre que se le cruza por el camino, al enemigo sin ir más lejos. Y tampoco le daría crédito a las calumnias de esta mujer que solo pretende vengarse de mí por haberla rechazado.

–¿Es eso cierto? –le preguntó Cayo, duramente.

–No, Majestad –mintió. –Lo único cierto es que tuve esa prenda en mis manos y que me maldigo por no haberla acusado en ese mismo instante.

–Eso es algo que realmente no entiendo –se acercó Marco a ella. –¿Por qué has aguardado hasta este momento?

–Porque no quería hacer anuncio de tal vergüenza ante Lord James –alegó ella. –Creí más oportuno que este asunto quedara entre nosotros.

–Es lo único sensato que has dicho en todo este tiempo –admitió él y, dicho esto, extrajo una daga de su cincho y le asestó una puñalada certera en el corazón.

La joven cayó al suelo fulminada, sin vida, pero nadie acudió a su auxilio excepto Felix quien, con rabia contenida, alzó la vista hacia su soberano con una mirada que suplicaba un porqué. Marco lo ignoró. Se pasó la hoja de la daga llena de sangre por su lengua y la saboreó insistentemente, como si buscase algo concreto en su sabor.

–Hay verdad y mentira en sus palabras –lamentó, –y, aunque no puedo discernir dónde termina una y empieza la otra, la semilla de la duda ya está sembrada.

–¿Y qué significa eso? –inquirió Alec quien había creído por un momento que con la muerte de Heidi había desaparecido el peligro.

–Jane ya no es apropiada para el cometido que fue escogida –sentenció Aro con voz firme.

–Pero, eso no es justo –insistía Alec en defender su inocencia con tal de alargar su vida.

–La honraremos sacrificándola en el Ritual de la Luna Nueva –decidió Marco y Jane cayó sobre sus rodillas, sumida en el llanto.

Alec sabía bien el motivo, aunque el resto creyese que era por haberse visto deshonrada y pasar de ser La Elegida, la madre del próximo rey, a ser una simple Ofrecida. Pero la cruda realidad era que ahora le quedaban unos cuantos días de vida, no meses, como había creído; no podría sentir a su hijo crecer en su vientre ni lo vería nacer.

–Esta deshonra nos lacra a ambos –le dijo a ella, pero para que lo oyeran todos. –Yo era tu Perceptor y no he debido cumplir con mi cometido convenientemente si esto ha sucedido. Ahora, levántate y enfrenta con orgullo tu nuevo destino –le ordenó. –Demuestra así que no eres culpable.

Jane miró con sorpresa a su hermano pero le obedeció, enjugándose las lágrimas y recomponiéndose.

–Y dado que yo también he fallado –se dirigió directamente a los reyes, –¿cuál será mi nuevo destino? –preguntó, arriesgándose a que decidieran deshacerse de él y lo atravesaran con un puñal del mismo modo que habían hecho con Heidi.

–Tu tarea era guiar a Jane hasta el lecho de Cayo –le recordó Aro. –Pero ahora, como bien sabes, una vez es elegida una Ofrecida, se la aísla hasta el momento de su sacrificio.

–Despídete de tu hermana –le aconsejó Cayo. –Y vuelve a Volterra, exhibiendo ante todos tu luto. Cuando alguien te pregunte por ella, dirás que murió a causa de un lamentable accidente.

–Gracias, Majestad.

–No te confundas –le advirtió, –no es que quiera ocultar su deshonra, sino la mía. Para toda Volterra, Jane murió hoy –anunció a todos los presentes en voz alta. –Y si alguien se atreve a esparcir las palabras de Heidi o narrar lo que ha acontecido hoy realmente, correrá su misma suerte –sentenció.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra, nadie osaría teniendo tan presente la muerte de Heidi. Mientras tanto, Alec se quitaba su capa y se la volvía a colocar, pero dejando a la vista el reverso de la prenda, de un color rojo sangre… color muerte.

Encaró a su hermana y, aunque sentía unos deseos intensos de abrazarla, se contuvo; no quería que una insólita muestra de cariño los pudiera delatar.

–Hónranos con tu muerte –le dijo, como se les decía siempre a las doncellas antes de que las arrancaran de sus familias para recluirlas antes de sacrificarlas.

Jane alzó la barbilla y se secó las lágrimas. Era inútil llorar si su sino ya estaba dictado, si ese sentimiento recién descubierto llamado esperanza acababa de abandonarla.

–Que el Astro Sol te ilumine siempre –le deseó.

–Él nos guiará a ambos hacia nuestro nuevo destino –le respondió Alec a modo de despedida.

Tras hacer la debida genuflexión, se abrió paso entre el gentío y salió del castillo para dirigirse hacia las caballerizas. Al entrar, miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie y fue hacia su caballo. Le colocó la silla, el ronzal y revisó su espada y su carcaj de flechas, tras lo que se dirigió al fondo del cubil. Entonces, volvió a asegurarse de que estaba solo y comenzó a mover con rapidez todas las balas de paja que estaban allí colocadas. Debajo de todas ellas, estaba oculto un morral. Lo abrió y comprobó que en su interior seguían el vestido de Selene y la camisa de Francis y suspiró pensando en el giro que habían dado sus vidas por su causa. Pero le había prometido a Jane no deshacerse de ella.

Con la misma rapidez, volvió a ordenar las balas de paja y montó su caballo, colocándose el morral cruzado sobre su cuerpo. Salía de las caballerizas cuando vio que se dirigían hacia él Demitri y Felix, este último con el rostro aún enrojecido por la rabia. En otras circunstancias, Alec le habría explicado que el sentimiento que le unía a Heidi era algo más que lujuria, buena prueba de ello era ese dolor que sentía, pero ya no tenía sentido hacerlo.

–No puedo creer que te hayan repudiado así –le dijo Demitri cuando llegó a su altura, haciendo que detuviese el caballo. –Ni siquiera te han permitido presenciar el Ritual de la Luna Nueva.

–¿Qué esperabas tras lo que han descubierto Sus Majestades? –replicó Felix con disconformidad.

–No han descubierto nada, maldita sea –objetó Alec tratando de controlar la furia. –Vosotros bien sabéis que rechacé a Heidi –les recordó, –y por eso quería vengarse de mí, pero no habéis sido capaces de desmentir sus palabras cuando lo ha negado. Tú –señaló a Demitri, –porque no eres tan amigo mío como siempre has dicho ser. Y tú –miró a Felix con desprecio, –porque no querías perder la oportunidad de fornicar con ella.

–Que La Noche te trague –lo maldijo alzando los brazos para alcanzarlo, aunque Demitri se lo impidió.

–Ya lo está haciendo –le dijo mientras trataba de calmarlo. –Nada será igual cuando volvamos a Volterra –añadió con tono mordaz.

Alec lanzó una sonrisa sardónica como respuesta y azuzó su caballo. Ya no volvió la mirada atrás. Aún no se alzaba el Astro Sol hasta su cénit cuando comenzó a recorrer aquel Anillo de Desolación, dejando a sus espaldas las Tierras Altas de Adamón.

§ ~ * ~ §

Era el segunda día de espera y sin noticias de James pero aún no despuntaba el alba de ese nuevo día, cuando Victoria se vio invadida por una sensación que le advertía que estuviera alerta. Corrió hacia la ventana; apenas se veía ahí afuera pero ella podía sentirlo. Salió de aquel cuartucho al que llamaban habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, comenzando a subir, hasta la parte más alta de aquel torreón. En cuanto salió al exterior, extendió el brazo y su cuervo se posó en él, lanzando un graznido de reconocimiento. Tras acariciar su cabeza, Victoria alcanzó una de sus patas y desenrolló el pequeño pergamino que portaba.

–Buen trabajo –le susurró, tras haberlo leído. Sacó unos cuantos granos de maíz del bolsillo de su vestido y se los ofreció y, cuando hubo terminado de comerlos, Victoria sacudió ligeramente su brazo y el cuervo alzó el vuelo.

Victoria lo vio marchar con una sonrisa en los labios y volvió a toda prisa; debía aprovechar las pocas horas que quedaban de oscuridad. Tomó el caldero de peltre que guardaba entre sus pertenencias y un cesto con todas las hierbas y sustancias que necesitaba para elaborar la poción y fue a la cocina.

Con el fogón a fuego vivo, comenzó a mezclar aquel brebaje, añadiendo sus componentes con precisión, obteniendo una sustancia de color y olor perfectos. Tras echar un poco de agua sobre lo que ya eran brasas, tomó la marmita y un pequeño cuenco y comenzó a verter la sustancia en cada tonel y jarra de agua que encontró tanto en la cocina, como cerca de la entrada, en el Patio de Armas próximo al Cuartel de Guardia y, por último, arrojó el contenido que restaba en el pequeño pozo cercano a los jardines.

Aunque parecía que esa parte del plan ya estaba resuelta, volvió a la cocina. Se sirvió un poco del agua envenenada y, antes de beber, extrajo una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su vestido y vertió unas cuantas gotas.

Lo olió y sonrió, tras lo que se bebió el agua de un trago; el antídoto era efectivo.

Ahora, por fin satisfecha con el resultado de su obra, decidió volver a su habitación a dormir a rienda suelta un poco más.

Radiante y descansada, entró horas después en la cocina. Charlotte estaba echando algunas gotas de agua a una gran bola de masa que estaba trabajando sobre la mesa de la cocina para hornear pan, mientras Angela rebajaba, también con agua, un jarro de leche recién ordeñada de forma que no resultara demasiado fuerte para los niños de la escuela a quienes les llevaba siempre el desayuno cada mañana.

_Bien_ –pensó, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

–Se te ve contenta –le dijo Charlotte de pronto.

–Claro que sí –atinó a responder. –La niña de la Princesa Bella nació sana.

–Gracias a ti –la interrumpió Angela con un guiño.

–Y Su Majestad ha recuperado la memoria –añadió, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas ensayadas.

–Es algo digno de celebración, ¿no? –le respondió.

–¿Qué tal si esta noche hacemos una cena especial? –propuso Charlotte de repente. –Podríamos organizar el menú con los platos favoritos de la familia real.

–Sí –respondió Angela. –Seguro que apreciarán el detalle y disfrutarán mucho del banquete.

–Claro –la secundó Victoria. –Yo os ayudo a cocinar.

Sería todo un placer colaborar en la preparación de la que sería "la última cena".

§ ~ * ~ §

Edward volvió a levantar la copa de vino y propuso otro brindis, por enésima vez.

–¿Por qué brindamos ahora? –se rio Emmett. –Me tiene asombrado tu imaginación.

–Mira por donde, voy a brindar por ti –dijo con diversión. –Porque eres el mejor amigo que un hombre puede tener.

–¿No dicen que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre? –se burló Jacob por lo bajo.

–No lo sé –celebró Emmett su broma con una carcajada. –Pero lo que sí sé es que un buen amigo te impediría seguir bebiendo –añadió quitándole la copa de las manos.

–Acabo de relevarte de tu cargo –le anunció Edward entre las risas de sus familiares y que se silenciaron de súbito al ver llegar dos visitas inesperadas.

–¡Steve, Patrick! –exclamó Emmett, poniéndose en pie para saludar a sus amigos.

–Buenas noches –saludaron, haciendo una reverencia.

–No os esperábamos tan pronto –admitió Jasper.

–Ya nos dirigíamos hacia aquí cuando interceptamos vuestro correo, Majestad –le informó Patrick.

–Acabamos de llegar –agregó Steve.

–Debéis estar agotados –intervino de pronto Victoria, portando sendas jarritas de greda. –Bebed un poco de agua.

Los guardias obedecieron sin dudar, tan cansados como estaban tras el viaje.

–¿Cómo ha marchado todo? –se interesó Jasper.

–Muy bien –comenzó Patrick a decir.

–Y eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber por ahora –los cortó un chisposo Edward. –Mañana, nos facilitáis un informe riguroso pero hoy, es día de celebración.

–En el Cuartel de Guardia hay una jarana semejante a esta y Francis se alegrará mucho de veros –les comentó Emmett con diversión. –Comed, bebed y descansad. Mañana será otro día.

–De acuerdo –respondieron ambos guardias sonrientes. Tras tan largo viaje, no les vendrían mal unas cuantas horas de distensión.

–Pues yo me voy a descansar –dijo Bella cuando ambos hombres se hubieron marchado.

–Hoy es el primer día que te levantas y no deberías extralimitarte –concordó Carlisle.

–Y yo creo que deberíamos retirarnos todos –anunció Jasper. –La agenda de mañana se ha saturado sensiblemente con la llegada de Patrick y Steve –añadió tomando la mano de su esposa para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Y esto fue suficiente para que todos los integrantes de aquella mesa se fueran retirando. Ahora, no había más que esperar…

La Luna Menguante se alzaba en el cielo cuando Victoria abandonó el castillo y continuó hasta cruzar la muralla. Sabía que podría haber mandado su cuervo a modo de aviso pero había algo que la impulsaba a acudir ella misma al encuentro de los guerreros de Adamón. Siguió el camino sin detenerse, con la certeza de que sabría cuándo hacerlo.

De repente, se escuchó un sonido tras unos matorrales.

Un animal –pensó, pues sus habilidades alerta no le indicaban la presencia de un ser humano. Siguió caminando sin prestarle atención cuando, de súbito, algo tiró de ella sacándola del camino y la arrojó al suelo detrás de aquellos matorrales. No alcanzaba a ver quién era su atacante pero no le importó para empezar a luchar, agitando brazos y piernas, aunque su fuerza no fue suficiente para evitar que la tumbase de espaldas y se colocase encima de ella.

Unos labios apresaron su boca, con ansia y brusquedad pero su sabor tan conocido pronto le hicieron abandonar su lucha.

–¿James? –preguntó asombrada. –¿Pero, cómo…?

Entonces sintió el aroma de una ramita de romero cerca de su nariz.

–Eres un tramposo.

–Y tú, una endemoniada bruja que disfruta empleando en mí sus malas artes –farfulló él, volviendo a asaltar su boca. –No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero no he podido arrancar tu maldita imagen de mi cabeza.

Victoria prefirió hundir sus manos en su largo pelo rubio y presionar su boca contra la de él, a decirle que no le había lanzado ningún conjuro o hechizo y que tampoco había podido sacárselo del pensamiento.

Mordisqueó los labios masculinos y James gruñó, llevando sus manos hacia sus pechos. Comenzó a presionarlos, a masajearlos y Victoria jadeó.

–Esto es mucho mejor que tus malditos espejismos –murmuró James, bajando su boca hasta su cuello.

Sus manos viajaron con rapidez hasta sus caderas y desde ahí comenzó a subir el vestido de Victoria, dejando su intimidad al descubierto para él. Entonces forcejeó con sus propios ropajes, liberando así su excitación, que se hundió en el cuerpo de Victoria en el tiempo que dura un latido.

Ambos ahogaron un gemido. Sus cuerpos se extrañaban, no importaba que ellos no quisieran pronunciar las palabras porque ya hablaban por ellos. Se buscaban, se torturaban, con movimientos rápidos y hambrientos, arrebatándoles la respiración y la máscara que los cubría con su acostumbrada impasibilidad. Victoria lo rodeó con sus piernas y James encorvó su espalda, hundiéndose más en ella.

Lo pretendieran o no, ambos gritaron sus nombres y el éxtasis los invadió, dejándolos sin aliento y extenuados.

–No te esperaba tan pronto –murmuró Victoria con sonrisa pícara mientras lo hacía tumbarse y se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él, sin permitirle que abandonara su cuerpo. James lanzó una carcajada.

–Partimos en cuanto recibí tu cuervo –le dijo tratando de dominar su voz al comenzar Victoria a moverse sobre él.

–¿Y los reyes? –preguntó y James maldijo por lo bajo incapaz de hilar sus pensamientos coherentemente.

–Aguardan pacientemente nuestra llegada –murmuró entre dientes, agarrando los muslos de Victoria para que sus movimientos fueran más profundos. –¿Y la gente del castillo?

–Durmiendo como angelitos –respondió incrementando el ritmo de sus caderas. –Con ese uniforme vulturi te ves incluso más ridículo que cuando te disfrazaste del tal Duque de Bogen.

–No es el mejor momento para reírte de mí –comenzó a enojarse.

–Sin embargo, yo creo que sí –rio ella pues sabía que su cólera enardecía su pasión y pronto lo lanzó al abismo, arrastrándola con él.

Cuando por fin el placer se extinguió, Victoria se retiró y comenzó a recomponer su vestido.

–Deberíamos aprovechar las horas de oscuridad.

–Por supuesto –la imitó él. –Nuestros hombres están a media milla de aquí.

Entonces, lanzó un silbido y no tardaron en escucharse cascos de caballos yendo hacia a ellos. Douglas se dirigía a él a caballo, tirando de las riendas de la montura de James que le ofreció en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. Montó a Victoria con él y pusieron rumbo al castillo.

Tal y como Victoria había planeado, todos dormían profundamente así que se apresuraron a tomar a sus víctimas. Entraron primero en la habitación de Edward y Bella quienes dormían con la niña entre ellos dos. Victoria les hizo una señal a dos de sus hombres y se las llevaron, dejando allí a Edward y lo mismo hicieron en la habitación de Jasper, quien sujetaba entre sus brazos a Alice. El efecto de la poción los había sumido a todos en un sueño muy profundo así que no pudo darse cuenta del momento en el que les arrebataban a su esposa y a su hijo de su lado.

Siguiendo un impulso, Victoria se dirigió a la recámara de Rosalie, y encontró a James allí, espada en mano.

–Contrólate –le pidió.

–Permíteme la satisfacción de matarlo –masculló él, apretando los molares con fuerza.

–Si lo haces, no habrá sufrimiento para él –le recordó Victoria, –y eso es lo que necesitas para resarcirte. Lo atravesarás con tu espada y no sentirás satisfacción alguna pues habrá sido un final demasiado rápido.

James envainó su espada, resoplando con furia contenida y tomó a Rosalie entre sus brazos.

–No te quitaré la vida, Emmett de Asbath, pero te quitaré lo que más amas –le dijo a pesar de que sabía que no podía escucharlo. –Y yo disfrutaré de tu tormento al saber que no has podido impedir que te la arrebaten de tu propio lecho, de entre tus inútiles manos.

Lanzándole una última mirada de odio, abandonó la habitación y se dispuso a llevar a Rosalie hasta uno de los carruajes. Fue entonces cuando vio que sus hombres traían a Esme, a Leah y a otra muchacha que recordaba de la boda de Alice y Jasper; Tanya, creía que era su nombre.

–¿Para qué queremos a esta? –le preguntó a Victoria quien supervisaba la acomodación de las mujeres en las carrozas.

–Es la Princesa Tanya de Denali –le informó.

–Lo sé.

–¿Qué crees que hará su familia cuando se entere de lo ocurrido? –añadió con sonrisa ladina.

James lanzó una carcajada y la tomó por el cuello para acercarla a él y devorar su boca. Luego se quitó los guantes y se los dio a Douglas.

–Déjalos en los aposentos del Rey Jasper.

–Sí, mi señor.

James suspiró mirando el cielo estrellado y después dirigió la mirada a aquella plaza tan amplia como silenciosa.

–¿Cuánto tardarán en despertar?

–Tres días –le respondió ella.

–Pero entonces tendrán tiempo de llegar a Adamón y evitar el ritual –le replicó, ceñudo.

–Tres días sin haberse alimentado –hizo hincapié en ello. –Estarán tan débiles que no serían capaces de mantenerse en pie y menos a lomos de un caballo. Además –se encogió ella de hombros mientras sonreía, –en caso de que lo consiguieran, presentiré su llegada y podremos marcharnos antes de que nos descubran –le recordó. –Bastará con que tus hombres estén listos. Al fin y al cabo, el principal objetivo de todo esto es Volterra.

James sonrió complacido. Aquella situación que podría haber resultado un inconveniente, a él le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo fruto de la emoción por el riesgo.

Abandonaron aquel castillo con la misma tranquilidad con la que lo habían saqueado, sin miedo alguno a ser descubiertos. Las carrozas y sus trajes vestían los colores e insignias de los Vulturis, lo que favorecía que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia Adamón si llegaban a tropezarse con algún viajero en el camino o algún aldeano curioso se asomaba por la ventana a observar aquella comitiva que se dirigía hacia el norte en la oscuridad de la noche.

§ ~ * ~ §

Seguían pasando las horas pero el amanecer no llegaba. Sus costumbres vivían en él desde su nacimiento, arraigadas, y el hecho de tener que pasar la noche al raso le impidió dormir, otra noche más. Se había apartado del camino y se había refugiado tras un gran roble. Había conseguido cazar una liebre y había hecho una fogata para cocinarla, y para sentirse un poco más seguro. Sus demonios habitaban la noche y la luz del fuego los mantenía alejados por lo que eran unos expertos a la hora de manejar el pedernal. Cuando había terminado de comer, se había envuelto en su amplia capa y había recostado la espalda contra el tronco del roble, observando el chisporrotear de las llamas y alimentando el fuego para que no se apagase.

Pero, de pronto, escuchó cascos de caballos en la lejanía y corrió a apagar la hoguera. Se acercó sigilosamente al borde del camino y, oculto tras los arbustos, vislumbró, acercándose a lo lejos, hombres a caballo con vestimenta semejante a la suya; debían ser Lord James y Lady Victoria que volvían de Los Lagos e iban camino de Adamón.

Corrió hacia aquel roble que lo había mantenido oculto hasta entonces y volvió a acurrucarse tras él, apresurándose a sacar aquella ramita de romero fresco que llevaba entre sus ropas. No sabía bien cómo debía utilizarse, tal vez era suficiente con llevarla encima, pero aún así, la alzó por encima de su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, presa del miedo a ser descubierto allí, tan al sur, en lugar de haber dirigido sus pasos hacia oriente, hacia Volterra.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en los sonidos que recorrían aquel camino tras él, confiando en que ninguno se escuchase con más intensidad, señal de que alguien se acercaba a él. Durante varios minutos escuchó la cadencia constante de aquella marcha hasta que, poco a poco, se fue debilitando. Finalmente, no quedaron más que los habituales y temibles sonidos de un bosque sumido en las tinieblas pero decidió aguardar unos cuantos minutos más.

Cuando se decidió a abandonar su escondite, en aquel camino no quedaba más que el polvo que habían levantado Lord James y su séquito. Calculó que le llevaba algunas horas de ventaja más las que le restaban a él para llegar. Pero su trasiego iba siendo tranquilo y él, en cambio, iba a recorrer el camino que le quedaba al galope, aunque reventara a su caballo en el intento. Tenía que arribar a Los Lagos cuanto antes o no llegaría a tiempo.

* * *

**¡Y explotó la bomba! Os aviso que estamos en la recta final, así que no olvidéis ponerme en vuestras alertas.**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Y qué pensáis que va a pasar ahora? ¿Os imaginabais el final de Heidi así? Seguro que más de una hubiera querido que la hubieran torturado hasta la muerte jajaja Y está claro quién va hacia Los Lagos ¿no?**

**¡Hagan apuestas! **

**Vuelvo a poneros el link de mi grupo en facebook donde estoy subiendo todas mis historias y pasamos ratos muy divertidos.**

**www. facebook com / groups/377460975713745/**

**Gracias por seguir ahí y espero vuestros comentarios. Besos.**


End file.
